


Love at First Bite - A Pitch Perfect Story

by BeChloeIsLegit, RJRMovieFan



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 190,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeChloeIsLegit/pseuds/BeChloeIsLegit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJRMovieFan/pseuds/RJRMovieFan
Summary: There once was a vampire, who fell in love with a mortal, but tragedy happened. Now they have another chance.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So this is an idea I have had for awhile, and as I tried to get my writing mojo back, I started to give this story a whirl. I asked BeChloeIsLegit to collaborate with me, and of course she was a dear and agreed. So this is going to be a different story than ones I have done before.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tragic end, a new beginning

**Prologue**

Rebecca raced her favorite mount along the wooded path in a truly unladylike manner. Her mother would be aghast, which normally would have brought a smirk to her lips, but the situation at hand was too serious.

The news she had just received was too shocking, too devastating. Her life as she knew it, loved it, was coming to an end. She had to make this last desperate gamble, so she could protect those who have become so important to her.

These thoughts caused Rebecca to spur her horse to greater speeds, despite the danger of mount and rider being thrown into a deadly spill. Time was of the essence, and she was not sure how much of it she had.

She rounded the bend and over the knoll, her heart soared as she caught sight of her destination. It was a small cottage, built originally for the estate’s forester, it overlooked the river, and was hidden away in a small corner of the forest. It was a place she had often been warned to never go near, yet it had become a place of refuge and serenity for her. Its inhabitants, her two dearest friends.

Her horse was tired, but she pushed him anyway as she needed just a little more. Once they reached their destination she released her horse, not worried about securing his reins. The mount is very well trained, she knows she can leave him, and he will rest and graze. She would leave him, as she discussed her dire news with her friend’s in the cottage. Every second might count. She was not sure if her mother would have discovered she’s gone; or worse her father. She had to err on the side of caution and assume they had.

She rode right up to the cottage door, dismounting even before the horse had fully stopped. Even as Rebecca gathered her over-sized skirt, to ensure she would not trip during her dismount, she called out to her friends. “Chloe! Aubrey!”

Not waiting to hear if she had been heard, Rebecca ran up to the cottage door, and pounded on it for all she was worth.

“Chloe! Aubrey! Please, I’m begging you to open the door. It is of the utmost urgency.”

“Rebecca! Such behavior for a lady,” A blonde woman answered the door. Not for the first time Rebecca was quite struck by the refined beauty of the woman before her. Her calm, almost icy demeanor often reminded Rebecca of her mother, but she had learned over the past year that Aubrey Paschen was truly a warm and deeply caring woman.

Rebecca threw her arms around the startled blonde woman, hugging her around the waist. “Oh, Aubrey, I come bearing terrible news!”  
Aubrey Paschen is of a regal background, and always holds herself in a very imperious way, yet the petite brunette holds a soft spot in her heart. She often chides Rebecca for her wild-free spirit nature, but it has always been done in a teasing manner. She again had every intention of playfully scolding the young woman for this latest example of decorum, but quickly stopped when she realized Rebecca’s distressed state.

“Beca?”

Aubrey turned her head towards the figure behind her, just as Rebecca lifted her head and took in the form of Chloe Bale.  
The petite brunette immediately threw herself into the redheaded woman’s arms.

“There, there, Beca,” the redhead said soothingly as she stroked Rebecca’s chestnut colored hair. “It’s going to be alright, Beca.”  
The petite brunette felt so safe now, here with these two women; but especially in the arms of the redhead. Chloe always made her feel warm, and accepted. There’s no place she would rather be.

“It’s okay, Beca,” continued the redhead. She is the only person who calls Rebecca by that name, and Rebecca has always savored it.

“It’s going to be alright, don’t you worry.”

For some reason, reality intruded on the young brunette’s world, and suddenly she remembered the urgency with which she is dealing with.

“No!” Rebecca suddenly pushed the startled redhead away. “Everything is not going to be alright!”

“Rebecca!” Aubrey scolded the younger woman. “I expect better of a lady.”

The redhead held up her hand as she said, “It is of no consequence, Aubrey. Beca, you seem to be in great distress. Please tell us what has gotten you so worked up.”

Rebecca looked into the warm blue eyes that held such love for her, and instantly felt remorse for pushing her. She gathered herself; and in the fashion that would make her mother proud said, “No, Aubrey is correct. My behavior just now is worthy of rebuke, and I beg your forgiveness…”

“Oh, please, Beca. I am not a lady like you or Bree, just the daughter of the wash woman. You never have to apologize to me,” Chloe said with hint of playfulness.

“You are always a lady to me, Miss Bale,” Rebecca said with a mischievous smirk.

“You two, always such children with one another,” Aubrey said with a playful chiding. “But, Rebecca, we still don’t know what caused you such distress.”

Rebecca’s eyes widened in horror. The safety and contentment she finds in these two women, had allowed her to forget the terrible news that she bears. “Oh, Aubrey, Chloe, it is terrible tidings. I am to be married…”

“Married!” Chloe and Aubrey cried at once.

“No, Beca! You’re too young,” Chloe said. The news Rebecca had delivered shattering her world.

“How can this be, Rebecca?,” Aubrey asked.

“To who?,” asked Chloe, wanting desperately to know who would be stealing Beca from her.

“My father arranged it. I am to marry Theodore Stuart, Duke of Cambridge. He says it is in the best interest of the family. That I must do it for the honor of the family,” said Rebecca dejectedly.

“I can’t believe this,” said Chloe in a similar tone.

“Worse, I told him that I refused, and he accused me of spending too much time with you, and that you two had bewitched me,” Rebecca reported. “He means to drive you out of the cottage. He calls you witches and plans to bring the Sheriff.”

“Well, we’re not witches, but we do not want to run afoul of the Sheriff,” Aubrey commented.

“Theodore Stuart? Is he the one who has a striking resemblance to a turtle?” Chloe asked as she tapped her chin with her index finger.  
Rebecca answered immediately. “Yes! That is him.”

While Aubrey is a bit more pragmatic. “Chloe, that is not what is important at the moment.”

“If it is he who wants to steal away my Beca, it is important to me,” the redhead said vehemently.  
Rebecca heard the redhead’s words and felt her heart soar.

“We must ready the carriage if we three are to be away,” Aubrey commented.

“We three?” Rebecca asked. “You mean I could go with you?” She asked it tentatively. Then after a heartbeat she asked more excitedly. “I could go with YOU?”

“Of course, Beca,” Chloe answered taking the younger woman by the hands. “If you choose to.”

“Chloe,” Aubrey said solemnly. “You cannot offer this to her.” She held up her hand to forestall Chloe’s inevitable argument. “Beca has to know what she would be joining. We were not given that choice. We will not be like our sires.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and lets out an exaggerated sigh, but knows Aubrey is right even though all she wants to do is just wrap Beca up protectively and spirit her away. “Fine! But do you think she’s ready?” She looked at Beca with such love but very sad eyes.

Rebecca raised her right eyebrow in question. “Sires? What does that mean?”

The blonde woman reached forward and ran the back of her hand along Rebecca’s cheek. “It’s sooner than we planned, but believe me Rebecca, we did plan on taking this step.”

“I don’t understand,” Rebecca said, looking between the two women.

“Beca,” Chloe takes the petite brunette’s hand and leads her to the couch.

Aubrey turned towards their kitchen and called, “Lily!”

From deeper in the cottage a silent woman emerged without a sound. Rebecca was always a bit intimidated by this woman of the Orient. Rebecca watched her warily as she bowed to Aubrey.

“Lily, please prepare the carriage. We will need to leave at dusk. You know the plan,” Aubrey instructed.

Without a word, Lily bowed again and then was out of the room.

“What’s going on?” Rebecca asked looking from Chloe to Aubrey, and back again.

“Rebecca, we need you to listen to us very carefully, and to know you are completely safe and among friends,” Aubrey said in a consoling tone.

“We care for you, Beca, and we will never hurt you. You have our word on that,” Chloe assured the young woman, giving her hands a gentle squeeze.

“I know,” Rebecca spoke up. She had never felt more safe and loved, than with these two. “I trust you completely.”

“Rebecca,” Aubrey cut in, “before you make such declarative statements, we will need you to listen, and listen carefully, to what we are about to tell you.”

“Beca, we are going to tell you about us. About Aubrey and myself. It’s important.”

Rebecca nodded, but the truth was she had begun to grow uncomfortable in this situation. Aubrey’s tone of voice and how both she and Chloe seemed to be suddenly upset and-or sad about something.

Aubrey started. “There is no easy way of telling you what we are about to. No easy way of explaining. Chloe and I have known for awhile this day would come, so we have talked at great length about how to handle this. We truly thought we had more time.”

“First, you should know, we have lived in many places, and are much older than we may appear.” Aubrey pointed to herself. “I was born a long time ago in the Grand Duchy of Lithuania.”

“The Grand Duchy of Lithuania?” Rebecca asked. She was educated and knew the kingdoms of Europe; but the Grand Duchy of Lithuania had not existed for a hundred years. “But that would mean…”

“Yes,” Aubrey nodded. “I am over three-hundred years old.”

Rebecca stared dumbfounded, and then giggled. “Aubrey, this is some jest; surely. We have no time for such. I am not sure how long we have before my father comes. We must leave at once.”

Chloe looked at the young woman earnestly. “Beca, it’s true. I was born in Wales, one-hundred and forty-two years ago.”  
Beca laughed a bit more freely. “Now I know you are jesting with me.”

“Rebecca, I know this sounds incredible, but it is true.” The blonde paused, as if hesitant to speak more. “I am a vampire and so is Chloe,” Aubrey said simply.

Rebecca went to tell the blonde that the humor of this jest was truly waning, but when she looked up at the regal blonde, she flew back in horror. No sound could escape her throat, and her hand flew to her mouth.

Aubrey stood before her just as she had been a few seconds before, hair up in the way that she often wore it, the way that tells everyone she’s a lady. And she is still dressed in the beautiful blue dress that’s a bit nicer than any peasant woman should have. And she has her hands clasped before her, in that way a lady-in-waiting holds herself.

She’s standing just how Aubrey often stands, save this time her eyes are the color of coal, solid and black, and her mouth is slightly parted so Rebecca could see fangs protruding past her lips.

Rebecca immediately scrambled away, only stopped when her back met the unforgiving wall. She performs the sign of the cross and begins to chant the ritual prayers that have been drilled into her since before she could walk. She then shook her head. “I really should go.”

“Beca,” Chloe said in a very calm yet serious voice. “We’re not going to hurt you.” The redhead locked eyes with the brunette and compelled the young woman. “Please, Beca, hear us out.”

Rebecca has to swallow; forces herself to swallow as her throat is suddenly so dry. She attempted to speak, tried to will herself to emit some sound, but nothing will come from her vocal cords. She is filled with fear.

“Beca, it is going to be fine,” Chloe said in the same reassuring voice.

Rebecca looked over at Chloe, thankful the young redhead still looked at her with beautiful sky colored eyes. “How can you say that? How can I believe you? When you are self-confessed monsters.”

“We are not monsters,” Aubrey said sternly. Again the blonde woman’s intonation so reminded Rebecca of her mother’s.  
Looking back up at the imperious blonde, Rebecca felt a measure of relief that her eyes were back to their normal color of green, and there was no indication of elongated fangs.

“There are monsters in this world, Beca,” Chloe said, still holding Rebecca’s hand. She rubbed two fingers lightly over the back of the younger woman’s hand in a very soothing manner. “But we are not monsters.”

“Both of us were sired by monsters,” said Aubrey as she indicated Chloe and herself.

“Which is why we would never sire you against your will,” Chloe added.

Rebecca looked back and forth between the two women, as they traded comments. She asked tentatively, “Sired? I do not know what that means.”

“We were turned into vampires by a brutal man who took us against our will,” Aubrey said gravely. “They were both brutal and did things to us; things that forever haunt us.”

Rebecca looked at Chloe and it was plain to see the hurt and anguish the redhead was reliving in her memories. The petite woman forgot her fear, and ran her fingers lightly over Chloe’s cheek.

The unexpected sign of compassion brought Chloe back to the present. “Which is why we could never hurt you, Beca.”

“But why me?”

Chloe paused and looked at Aubrey for a second, to get reassurance. She then focused all her attention on the young noblewoman. “I have felt a pull towards you from the moment I laid eyes on you,” the redhead answered. “Though to be honest, I knew you were there before I ever saw you. I had never experienced anything like that before.” She paused again, before continuing. “I felt a connection and was drawn to you. It was like I needed to protect you and care for you. It’s my hope you feel the same draw toward me.”

This answer catches Rebecca off guard. She has felt the pull of the redhead; that there’s something about her that compels her to want to be here. She has always assumed it was only her. She had never felt anything like it.

Chloe looked at the young noblewoman with such love and sympathy. “Beca, both Aubrey and I are vampires. We have been vampires for a long time. We do not age, we don't get sick, and we must consume blood. We are careful with that, sustaining ourselves on animal blood, and the rare human. Of those it really must be the most villainous of individuals. We do not consume the blood of innocents.”

“We are not dangerous, and we pose no threat to you,” Aubrey said

“Please, Beca, believe me when I say we wanted to tell you. We-I did not want to lie to you about who we are, what I am. We just wanted to prepare you, to have you be completely sure in your knowledge that we are not dangerous. We are not like other vampires of the world.”

“Please consider this,” Aubrey said as she moved forward, gently taking both Rebecca’s and Chloe’s hands in hers.  
Rebecca’s heart flipped at their touch, and she surprised herself when she didn't pull away.

“If you can accept us for what we are, and decide you wish to join us, we can turn you. Well, Chloe would turn you and you would be immortal, like us. You would be sired to Chloe, forever. You would be part of our family, and we would take care of you, of each other.”  
Rebecca looked down at their hands all joined. She laughed, but it was strained. “When I came here it was to warn you, and I had every intention of running away with you…” Rebecca can see the faces of the two women fall. “... and now you are telling me you are vampires and want me to be one, too.”

Chloe looked over to Aubrey, both of their eyes watering. “Beca, please,” the redhead said as she refocused on the young noblewoman. Beca looked up at that moment to meet her eyes. “Please, just consider it?”

Rebecca sighed and looked down again. She was quiet for what seemed like an eternity.

“Are there other vampires? Others like you?”

Aubrey answered vaguely. “Yes, and no. There are vampires out there, somewhere; but we have yet to meet any other like us.”

“Are there vampire hunters? Are you being hunted?”

The blonde and redhead nodded their heads yes. Chloe spoke. “We are hunted, by both vampires and vampire hunters. We were pretty sure that no one knew about us here, and we were safe; but that time is past, and we will be in danger until we find a new home.”

Rebecca nodded. “This is a lot.” They nodded in quiet understanding. The petite woman pointed at Chloe. “You would be in danger? You are in danger?”

Chloe nodded.

“Because of me?”

The redhead immediately shook her head. “No, Beca. Bree and I are always in danger of some sort. It’s why I was reluctant to ask you to join. I love you so much that the thought of bringing danger into your life is painful. Yet, a greedy part of me can’t think of life without you.”

Rebecca’s heart soared.

“Can I please go with you, and become one of you?

Chloe was caught off-guard. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“You have to be absolutely sure, Beca,” Chloe said. She truly hadn’t believed the young noblewoman would agree.

“Yes! I have never been more sure of anything in my life.”

“It’s a tough life in many ways,” Chloe argued.

Rebecca kissed her. It was quick and chaste, but it was their first and it shut Chloe up. “I am in love with you, Chloe. I know the Church tells us that it’s immoral, but it feels so right. I do not care the danger. How could I walk away knowing you are in danger?”  
Chloe just sat there, gently touching her lips. She was in shock from Rebecca’s bold move.

Aubrey smiled softly, and nodded. “Of course, Rebecca. Of course you can come with us.” The relief and joy clearly heard in the blonde’s voice.

Before Rebecca can respond, Chloe is out of her seat, hands on both side of the petite woman’s face, and kissing her deeply. Where their first was chaste, short, and sweet, this one is deep and long.

The young brunette had never been kissed before today, yet it felt so natural to have the redhead’s lips on hers. The awkwardness of the initial touch quickly gives way, and both women begin to respond to the other.

It’s at this moment Lily returns. Rebecca and Chloe pull apart as the Asian woman mumbled something the brunette could not quite hear.  
Aubrey had no trouble, and said, “The carriage is ready. This is good, because Lily says there are two groups converging on us. Which is bad, as they will arrive before sunset.”

Rebecca questioned, “Why is that bad?”

Chloe answered. “We will be weakened. While not all lore in vampires is true; sunlight doesn’t kill our kind, but it does weaken us.”

“Besides, we do not want confrontation. We stay hidden by avoiding it,” Aubrey added. “Let us depart.”

Chloe looked about forlornly. “I will miss this place. It’s been a good home.”

Aubrey took her hand. “Yes, it has.”

“I’m so sorry, Chloe,” Rebecca said sincerely.

Despite the tears, Chloe smiled. “It’s okay. It’s happened before. All of this is just material things. And now I have you.” She reached up and brushed her fingers across Beca’s cheek. “Which is all I will ever need.”

Rebecca’s face lit up. She had never felt such love.

“We need to go,” Aubrey said. The three women are a flurry of motion. Lily has been busy, and her ever efficient self. She had bags ready for Chloe and Aubrey with some select clothing. She also had a bag for Rebecca with some undergarments.

The women collected their things, put on traveling coats, and headed out the door.

They were loading everything onto the coach when the horsemen appeared at the top of the ridge. Rebecca’s heart fell as she saw her father leading the party. To his side is her ‘betrothed’, who acted all smug and self assured, but really resembled a turtle.

Her father shouted upon spying her. “Rebecca! Get away from those witches!”

Rebecca knew in an instant there would be no escape from her father and Theo in the coach. Her father and his men would ride down the carriage and he would kill Chloe and Aubrey. She had to protect these women, especially Chloe.

In a flash, she dropped her bag and ran over to her horse. She heard Chloe call to her, but the young brunette was determined, and was up into the saddle in a heartbeat.

She called to Aubrey. “Where are we fleeing to?”

“Liverpool, to find passage on a ship,” answered the blonde.

“Beca!” Chloe cried as the brunette began to ride away.

“Flee, Chloe,” Rebecca called. “I will meet you in Liverpool! I promise. I love you!”

Rebecca tore off down the path along the river away from the route the carriage would go. Her plan worked. Her father and his men began chasing her, ignoring Aubrey and Chloe for now.

Rebecca had been taught to ride at an early age, and unknown to her parents she had often gone off to ride in a most unladylike manner when she could escape prying eyes. This was how she had come across Chloe and Aubrey. She had often gone on rides with Chloe, who had also taught her many tricks. Therefore, Rebecca was quite confident that she could escape her father and his men. For not only was there her skill, but Rebecca’s mount was rested, and she was quite light. Her father and his men were much heavier, and had been riding their mounts hard to get here so fast.

It gave her a chance.

Rebecca pushed her horse for everything she had, flying down the forest path. Still her father was determined, and he pushed his men harder and he actually gained on the young noblewoman. Yet Rebecca did not despair or change the pace. She knew that this was a long race, and her father’s men would begin to fall by the wayside; she just needed to keep going. To continue to pull the men away from Chloe and Aubrey.

And the plan was working. Riders with her father had to pull up, lest their horses pull up lame or collapse in fatigue. Her father was not one to be disobeyed. She knew it would be the strap again if he were to catch her. Though even that would be worth it if it meant Chloe was safe.

The redhead had set her free, as free as her hair flying in the wind as she rode down the path. She had never felt such love, or joy, as she had when she kissed Chloe. It had given her the courage to make this ride and to openly defy her father.

Another two riders fell off from pursuing her, leaving just her father, Theodore, and five other men. They had gained a bit more on her, now maybe thirty feet behind, but she knew her horse had more to give than theirs. If she maintained they would all be left behind.

Unfortunately, circumstances were about to change. A farmer’s cart blocked the road just round the bend. She was forced off the path, with no time to slow the mount. For a heartbeat Rebecca had thought she would make it. She knew if she got past she would be free of her father, Theodore, and the life they wanted to impose on her. The life she did not want as it meant a life without Chloe.

The horse’s front left hoof caught a partially exposed root and the steed stumbled. The right hoof landed wrong on a rock, and horse and mount fell to the ground. Rebecca had no time to react, no time to scream. Her final thought was of cerulean blue eyes, a fiery mane of hair, and a smile full of hope.

Rebecca’s head hit the rock hard, her neck snapped and she skidded along the ground.

Her father and his men slowed their horses. All eyes on the body of the petite young woman, lying so unnaturally still. Slowly the lord dismounted, and made his way to where she lay. Falling to his knees he grabbed the young woman and let out a strangled cry. He could not believe he had lost his beloved daughter. He had only wanted to save her from those witches, who surely had bewitched her.

The sound of a carriage approaching shook him from his reverie and he laid the woman gently back to the ground.

“Beca!”

His eyes shoot up at the redheaded witch as she rushed forward.

“Witch!” Rising to his feet he drew his sword.

“No! Much worse!”

“Chloe, don’t!” Aubrey called as she jumped from the carriage. Two riders approached fast, swords drawn. They fell from their horses as sharp daggers appeared in their chests; Lily having thrown them with amazing precision.

Rebecca’s father had thought to attack, but fell back in horror as Chloe’s eyes turned black, her fangs protruded, and her anger contorted her features.

He cried, “Dear God in Heaven!”

“Will Not Help YOU!” Chloe lunged, easily swiping his sword away; the abusive lord was dead in a second. Chloe’s eyes latched onto Theodore. “He will help none of you!”

<{0}>

“Why is it, whenever I decide to spend time at the piano, those freaking wolves decided to howl!?” Aubrey cried to the ceiling. She’s pretty sure the wolf pack only howled louder in answer.

“And where on Earth did wolves come from? I know this mansion is on the outskirts of Wolverhampton. But, really?” Aubrey sighed as she kept playing.

“I mean, I know we live in Wolverhampton, but this is ridiculous!” She continued to grumble as they continued to howl. “Maybe they’ll calm down after a while. My playing isn’t that bad.”

Fifteen minutes later, no such luck. If anything, the damn pack had grown louder.

Finally, Aubrey had had enough. She wasn’t in the mood for this. Standing tall, she marched over to the window, threw it open, and screamed as loud as she could into the night, “Alright you freaking children of the night!” Pausing for dramatic effect, she takes a second deep breath and shouted, “Shut the Fuck UP!”

And, surprisingly, that seemed to work, except for one lone wolf, whose howl just sort of petered out as if he realized he was the only one left howling. If nothing else it brightened her spirits some and she closed the window with a satisfied smile.

Aubrey went back to the piano and played for a moment longer, then sighed, and stopped.

She just wasn’t feeling it, truth be told, she was bored and beginning to regret their move back to England. This was the first time they had returned to the country since losing Rebecca.

She was beginning to regret returning. They had avoided England like the plague. She had mistakenly thought enough time had passed. She glanced up at the painting of Rebecca, Chloe’s most prized possession. It was hung in whatever place they called home. Maybe it wasn’t healthy for the redhead, but Aubrey didn’t have the heart to take it from her. Not like fate had taken Rebecca.

Chloe had actually been up for the return. For the last twenty years or so, she had been growing restless, always wanting to move, always wanting to go. It was as if she were missing something and needed to be looking. When Aubrey had suggested England in a sarcastic answer to where they should move next, Chloe had jumped at the idea.

Yet the restlessness had not diminished.

Chloe had been gone all weekend, having said she needed to get out of the mansion. Aubrey was beginning to think she should have gone into London with Chloe. It would have been better than staying at the mansion alone with Lily.

But, she just didn’t feel up for it. The redhead had too much frenetic energy. It was hard to keep up.

With a sigh of frustration she finally gave up and stopped playing. The blonde glanced toward the decanter filled with a delicious red liquid and the glassful sitting on the dark wood, and decided it was time for a little dinner.

Aubrey had picked up the glass and just taken a long sip. Which she then ended up spitting out in surprise when the silence of the manor is shattered by the shouted voice of her best friend.

“Aubrey!” Chloe’s voice echoed through the empty hallways of their mansion.

“Chloe?”

The redhead burst into room. “She’s alive. We have to go to L.A.!”

Aubrey could only look confused at her longtime friend and sister. “What? Who? Where?”

“I have found her. I have found my Beca! She’s in L.A.!”

Her first thought was that returning to England had finally driven her friend crazy. “Chloe, I don’t…”

Chloe threw a magazine down on top of the piano, the cover face up. It was a Rolling Stone magazine with the headline ‘Scrappy Little Nobody Takes on the World’. Aubrey gasped. Looking at the picture, her heart froze. Dressed in black ripped skinny jeans, a black tank top underneath a red and black checkered flannel, which was hanging open with the sleeves rolled up revealing two leather wristbands and a couple bracelets, wearing a ton of mascara and eyeliner, was Rebecca, now known as Beca Mitchell.

“How?”

Chloe shook her head and shrugged. Pointing at the picture she said, “I don’t know how, but that’s her! My Beca is alive!”

<{0}>


	2. Chapter 2 - Coming to America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey and Chloe travel to America to find Beca Mitchell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks so much for the response to the first chapter. It was greatly appreciated. I’m a little behind, I had hoped to have this out yesterday, but work got in the way. Thanks to BeChloeIsLegit for partnering with me. She is the primary author of this chapter.
> 
> As always, BeChloeIsLegit and I do not own any of the character in the Pitch Perfect franchise, but we really do love these characters, and hope you enjoy this story about them.

Lily patiently waits in the lobby of the charter flight lounge. Her only movement is to look up at the clock hanging on the wall.

As was the norm, she had traveled ahead and secured accommodations for her friends and family, prior to their arrival. It had become well-rehearsed routine. Aubrey and Chloe were always vulnerable when they moved, both from numerous potential adversaries and themselves.

Both women had chosen a path that is very difficult for vampires. They would not feed on the innocent, and kept their intake of any human blood as minimal as possible. Ensuring that they had the proper sustenance was vital so they did not fall prey to their cravings and hunger.  
It was easier for Lily to move about, and she had grown quite adept at finding appropriate housing for her family. It couldn’t be just any home she found for them. It had to be one that would meet both security and comfort needs.

She had arrived in LA two weeks ago, and had spent the entire time since finding a house, acquiring transportation, securing food sources that didn’t violate Aubrey and Chloe’s moral code, and learning everything she could about Beca Mitchell’s life.  
She had been busy, but she loved it. She really enjoyed the exploration of a new home. The thrill of discovery.

The silent Korean noticed a young Vietnamese man approaching her. He was dressed in the uniform of a chauffeur.

“Hello, pretty lady,” the chauffeur said. “Are you picking up?”

Lily simply nodded in reply.

“That’s cool,” the young man said with a big smile. “I pick up a lot of clients from here. I haven’t seen you here before. You knew?”  
Lily turned her head, ever so slightly, and gave a curt nod of her head in reply.

The young chauffeur was undeterred by the silence Lily was answering with, and continued to try and make small talk. “Not very talkative, are you?”

Lily fixed the young man with a hard stare. It was enough to get him to step back a foot, but didn’t fully deter him. “Maybe I’ll see you here some more. We could grab a coffee while we wait.” He gestured behind him at the little cafe that serves this arrival lounge.

Lily let her eyes go solid black and whispered just loud enough for the chauffeur to understand. “I collect blood for my mistresses.”

This was enough to shake the young man’s confidence, and he stumbled backwards to escape her eyes. He’s not even sure he heard what she said correctly. He almost falls over as he stumbles, but catches himself. He looked back at Lily, whose eyes have returned to normal.

She gives him a most innocent of looks, and then returns to watching the clock.

The chauffeur flees the room.

With a frown, Lily looks at the arrival board. She thought maybe she shouldn’t have run off the chauffeur. She had fifteen minutes to kill and she could have continued to play with him. Now that he’s gone, what was she going to do for the next fifteen minutes?

<{0}>

Anticipation. This entire flight has been one of anticipation. That is what Chloe has been telling herself as they soared through the night sky.

She can’t believe she has a chance at a second chance. In her many centuries, Chloe Beale has had a lot of if-only’s in her life, but none bigger than Beca.

If only she had stopped the young brunette noblewoman from jumping on her horse.

If only she had revealed her true nature sooner.

If only she had been quicker in protecting her love.

The events of that tragic day had broken her. Not only had she lost the love of her life, but she had in her fury unleashed the monster within.

When she was done, and the Lord and all of his men were dead, she had sunk to the forest floor. She had reverently picked up the small body, and held it so dear against her. Aubrey and Lily had remained standing guard above her, till all the tears she could shed were shared.  
At some point, Chloe had stood up, easily carrying the petite body. She had taken her Beca’s body into the carriage, and they had ridden away. Chloe had insisted they find a small church; one with its own cemetery. There they had dug a grave, and solemnly placed the body of her Beca, in what she hoped was eternal peace.

At the end of their private little ceremony, Chloe had found more tears to share. It was with needed, but reluctant urgency, Aubrey and Lily had guided the distraught redhead back to their carriage, and continue their flight from this area.

It had taken a lot of love and care by Aubrey and Lily to heal the double damage of that day.

Now she had a second chance. Fate, God, the Universe, who knew what, had brought back her Beca.

Of course, Chloe being Chloe, with the anticipation came an equal measure of dread. What if this Beca was nothing like her Beca? What if she looked at Chloe like a stranger? What if she didn’t love her back? What if this was some cruel joke the Universe was playing on her?

For all her hope, the worry was always right there.

She looked over to her best friend, her sister really, and noted the worried creases showing on her forehead. Aubrey was trying to mask it, keeping her attention on the tablet she was holding, but Chloe could sense the truth.

Aubrey always fretted so whenever they made any kind of move. They were vulnerable in the midst of the move.

Of course, Aubrey had seen to their transportation needs, and she had ensured they traveled in the lap of luxury. The lighting in the cabin was soft, and the plush chairs were enormous and quite comfortable. The plane was setup in every way to meet the creature comforts of the two vampires; which Chloe was quite thankful for since their flight was taking an absolute eternity to complete, and Chloe spent the bulk of her time either daydreaming or fretting. When she has been dreaming, it has been with a hope that she hadn’t had in centuries. She had dreamed of their first meeting. She dreamed of Beca running into her arms. Her mind’s eye showed her loving kisses and soft caresses leading to much more.

When she fretted, it was the nightmare of Beca not recognizing her, or worse, rejecting Chloe. When she fretted, she saw Beca not being her Beca, and laughing at the suggestion they are soulmates.

<{0}>

It was a fourteen-hour flight. She had tried to get comfortable and make with the happy thoughts, but that had proven to be a mixed bag. Her happy thoughts had often led to her feeling-well horny, and her fretting left her in despair.  
She was so eager to see Beca again. What would her hair smell like? What would her eyes be like? What would she be wearing in the Los Angeles heat?

She imagined Beca’s face breaking into a wide and happy smile when she saw Chloe again. In her dreams, Chloe saw her walk into the room and she would remember the light that lit her face whenever they looked at each other.  
True she didn’t really know about the days to come, and what they would entail. But Chloe would think about them anyway.

“Attention ladies,” the voice of the pilot came over the intercom. “We will be landing at Los Angeles International Airport in approximately 15 minutes. International travelers, the current time is 6:12 AM.”

Chloe looked up sharply. She couldn’t believe they were fifteen minutes out. Where had the time gone? Anticipation, she is full of anticipation.

She looked out of the window and smiled. The plane had just passed through a layer of clouds, all warmly colored by the light of dawn. The weather this morning was perfect. The redhead took it as a good sign, and she needed it, because of the roller coaster of emotions she’s feeling, Chloe is definitely at an ebb, and fretting over her course of action.

She can’t help but wonder, what if Beca rejects her? What if she sees Chloe as nothing more than a monster?

Chloe shakes her head, desperately trying to banish these worries. She can't believe what a nervous wreck she is becoming.

The redhead focuses all her attention out the window, and looks down upon the cityscape that is rising up beneath them, as their plane makes its steady descent.

It works for a time. The landing is a good distraction. Ever since its invention, Chloe has been fascinated by flight, ever since man had discovered the ability. She had even been a barnstormer once, though Aubrey had been less than thrilled.  
Of course, that bi-plane was a far cry from the Lear Jet Chloe’s landing in now. Chloe can’t help but wonder if she should look into learning how to fly this type of airplane. Maybe once everything is settled.

And just like that, the plane is on the runway and taxiing towards the charter terminal. And without the distraction of flight, Chloe finds herself back on the roller coaster of emotions.

As the plane comes to a halt, and the engines wind down, Chloe’s anxiety winds up.

She looked at the door, and wished it would open immediately.

The moment the seat-belt sign dinged off, Chloe was up on her feet and collecting her purse and overnight bag. Aubrey followed suit, but her motions were more measured and efficient.

Once Chloe had all her stuff, she was racing down the aisle. Aubrey smiled softly and picked up Chloe’s iPhone, which she had forgotten on her seat.

Waiting for the plane door to open was turning into torture for the redhead. Chloe thought she would explode with the energy that was building inside her. She was rocking back and forth on her heels, whistling quietly. The anticipation was driving her crazy.

“This is going to work,” Chloe breathed.

“Of course, it is,” Aubrey assured her best friend as she handed the redhead her iPhone.

“Thanks,” Chloe said accepting her mobile phone. “I hope so, otherwise I don’t know...”

“I do know,” the blonde assured her.

“Thank you for all of this,” Chloe said to Aubrey as she waved her iPhone to indicate the plane.

“We’re family, Chloe. It’s what we do for each other.”

Chloe smiled at Aubrey’s response. It was such an Aubrey response. While she could never say being turned by a vampire was a gift, not after what the monster did to her, and even worse her family. Having Aubrey as her eternal sister, has been, and always will be a blessing.  
She tried to remain still, as she waited for the hatch to be opened. She was trying not to look over eager, though she was fairly certain she was failing - spectacularly.

The Flight Attendant stepped forward and began to work the door controls. The door to the plane swung open carefully, and the stairs extended down to the tarmac. The Flight Attendant seemed very pleased to see the ground staff, then turned and smiled politely at Aubrey and Chloe as she let them know they could disembark.

<{0}>

Standing on her tippy-toes, Lily searches for Aubrey and Chloe. Like Aubrey, Lily is always worried during these moves. She stands there, gloved hands neatly folded in front of herself, waiting contemplatively. Her eyes continuously scanning for threats.

“Ah.” The soft noise Lily made was too faint for anyone else to hear, as she spotted the blonde and redhead. She gave a quick wave, and called out, though only those with vampire hearing heard her.

“Lily!” Both Aubrey and Chloe called to the Korean woman the moment they saw her.

The Asian woman gave a quick bow, and then silently guided the two women towards the exit. All the while Lily kept scanning the area, alert for any threats.

They headed out of the terminal and directly to a limousine that is waiting at the curb, driver standing at the back door. The chauffeur held open the door to the limousine for the three women as they got in, and then moved back around the car, ready to drive anywhere Lily ordered.

Lily gave quick instructions, and then turned towards Aubrey. In a quiet voice Lily told the vampires that their baggage would be delivered.

“That’s fine, Lily,” Aubrey said. “We trust you completely.”

Chloe leaned forward. “Lily, have you found Beca?”

The silent Korean woman smiled slyly. She pulled out a large manila envelope and held it out to the overly anxious redhead.  
Chloe accepted it as if it was a fragile piece of glass. She felt such conflicted emotions. Part of her wanted nothing more to rip open the envelope and read all that Lily had found. Yet another part of her worried over what Lily might have found.

Aubrey glanced out the window of the limousine, observing the cityscape around them. “We need to discuss what we’re going to do.”

Chloe sighed and turned back to the blonde. She tried to sound serious. “You’re right. We need to come up with a plan that does not involve us destroying everything in our path.” Chloe was rewarded for her lackluster attempt at humor with a small smile that briefly lit up Aubrey's face. The redhead reached over and took Aubrey’s hand. “You’re right. We need a plan.”

The blonde placed her other hand on Chloe’s. “I know how impatient you are. I understand waiting must be a bit of torture, but this is a new land, a new city. One we have never been to before. We need to tread carefully.”

Chloe sighed. “I know, but I feel this pull. She’s so close. It’s so hard not to rush right to her.”

“Which is why we need a plan,” Aubrey countered. “You want this to be successful. We’re not sure what is going on. Is this your Beca reincarnated? Are you two soulmates? Do we even have souls? You don’t know how she will react to you. We need to prepare her, so she can make an honest choice. That is if you even want to give her that choice.”

“I do,” Chloe jumped in immediately. Her eyes a bit wild.

“Which proves my point,” Aubrey said as she spied something in Chloe’s bag. Retrieving it, Aubrey held up the copy of Rolling Stone for them both to see. “This woman is the spitting image of Rebecca, and she goes by your nickname for her, but she might not be your Beca…”

“She is!”

“That is the hope; but at this point it is only hope,” Aubrey said in a calming voice. “I personally think you’re right. That doesn’t change the fact that this is a delicate situation. One that requires patience and great care.”

Lily mumbled at this point, and both vampires turned their heads to look at her. “Lily makes a good point, Chloe,” Aubrey said, nodding towards the quiet woman. “Los Angeles is an open city, so while we don’t have to answer to any of the families, we also don’t have any of the protections the families offer.”

“Do you think we will have any problems with rogues or hunters?,” Chloe asked, not directing it specifically to either woman.  
Lily shook her head, but mumbled more. Aubrey nodded her head. “I agree with Lily. The chances are small, but there is a chance. We have to be careful.”

Chloe sighed.

Aubrey gave her hand a squeeze. “Not only for us, but for Rebecca too.”

Chloe’s eyes came up at that. She met Aubrey’s gaze with a hard stare. There was a steel in her determination. “You’re right.”

Aubrey nodded. “I know.” She flashed a smile. “Just as I know that this woman,” she pointed at the magazine, “is your soulmate.”

Chloe looked down at the cover, and softened. Her concerns evident when she asked, “How do you know?”

Aubrey sat back, crossing her arms across her chest as she replied, “Some things are just known.” She picked up the large envelope, and started to open it. “Now let’s see what Lily has learned, and figure out how we are going to bring you and Rebecca together.”  
Lily mumbled again.

Chloe looked at her and asked, “Who the Hell is Elvira?”

<{0}>

Aubrey and Chloe both stared out the window as the limo pulled up to their new home.

“Nice job, Lily,” Aubrey said as they took in the mini-mansion.

Lily smiled and nodded at Aubrey’s words. She was up and out of the limo as soon as it had stopped. She hurried to the front door as the driver opened the door for the two other women. He tipped his cap and got behind the wheel and drove off as Aubrey and Chloe stood looking at their new home.

Aubrey nodded as she looked around the property. The house was set back a bit from the road and you could just see the neighbor’s house through a thicket of trees that separated the two properties.

“This is perfect,” Aubrey declared.

“I agree,” Chloe said.

The two women walked up the steps to the porch and entered through the door Lily had disappeared behind just moments before. They walked into an open foyer with an expansive staircase leading to the upstairs. Chloe’s heard Lily calling to them and she and Aubrey moved further into the house to find Lily in the kitchen.

“A cup of tea would be lovely, Lily. Thank you.” Aubrey told their young friend.

“I’d love some Earl Grey,” Chloe said.

Lily went quietly about making them tea. Chloe pulled out the folder Lily had given her on Beca Mitchell’s life.  
“It says here,” Chloe read. “That Beca was born in Portland, Maine. I wonder when and how her ancestors made it to America.” Chloe shrugged her shoulders and continued reading. “Her parents divorced when she was six years old. Oh, how sad.”

Aubrey watched Chloe with a smile as she continued to read about Beca’s life.

“Oh, look,” Chloe said excitedly. “She’s got a high IQ. Not that I’m surprised.” Chloe continued reading. “She went to college. Only stayed a year.” Chloe let out a low growl causing Aubrey to sit up straight.

“What is it?”

“Jesse.” Chloe spit out the name like it left a bad taste in her mouth. “He transferred schools so he could be with her.”

“That makes sense, Chloe,” Aubrey said. “He is her boyfriend.

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“What does it say about Beca Mitchell’s career?” Aubrey was trying to pull Chloe away from her dark feelings toward Beca’s boyfriend.  
Chloe immediately perked up. “She’s a DJ! That’s how she got started in the music industry. She was discovered playing a Sweet 16 party by Theo Burnet and he became her manager. He’s been handling her career ever since. He is also responsible for her solo music career.”  
Chloe picked up the Rolling Stone magazine and looked adoringly at Beca’s picture. “I love the nickname they call her. Scrappy Little Nobody. Although I wouldn’t call her a Nobody.”

“I’m sure you wouldn’t,” Aubrey said with a smile.

“Who is this Elvira mentioned in this?,” Chloe asked looking at Lily.

Lily set the three cups of tea on the counter and took a set. She quietly took the folder and pulled out a particular sheet of paper and handed it to Chloe.

Chloe took the paper and began reading. “Oh, my.”

“What?” Aubrey leaned over to read the information. She let out a laugh when she got the part Chloe had been reading. “Mistress of the Dark? Please.”

Chloe let out a giggle. “The only thing dark about her is her fake hair.”

“Yeah,” Aubrey snorted. “And those boobs are just as fake as her hair.”

“What?” Chloe pulled the information sheet a little closer. “I don’t think they’re fake.”

“Chloe,” Aubrey said impatiently. “She’s like sixty-seven years old and her boobs are not sagging. No way are they real.”

“Well,” Chloe said trying to hold back a grin. “You are over 500 years old and your boobs aren’t sagging.”

Lily giggled and Aubrey glared at her. “Et tu, Lily?”

<{0}>

“The plan is to find Beca Mitchell at Elvira’s,” Aubrey said. “So, we can determine once and for all if this is our Rebecca.”

“I’m so excited to see my Beca again,” Chloe squealed excitedly. “And I get to dress slutty. I have the perfect outfit in mind.”

“Dial it down a notch, Chloe,” Aubrey said. “I don’t want you to be disappointed if this Beca Mitchell is not your Beca. Let’s go in with an open mind and whatever happens, happens.”

“You’re right, Bree,” Chloe said. “I’m sorry.”

“All if forgiven,” Aubrey said with a grin. “Lily says we should dress, how did she put it, slutty for the club.”

“I love that,” Chloe with a big smile. “Can we go shopping? I have some outfits but I want to be L.A. slutty.” Chloe let out a small laugh. “I can remember a time when it was scandalous for a woman to show her ankles, now look at what we can wear.”

“I remember a time when you thought the same,” Aubrey said.

“I change with the times,” Chloe said haughtily. “I’m not one to live in the past.”

“Says one who is looking for a woman that may or may not be the love she lost almost four hundred years ago.”

“Touché,” Chloe said. “Now, let’s go shopping so we can get slutty.” Chloe rushed off to get ready for their shopping spree. Lily mumbled something as she departed and Aubrey laughed.

“You’re right,” Aubrey said. “She is way too into being slutty. I’ll definitely have to keep an eye on her tonight.”

“I heard that,” Chloe called out.

<{0}>


	3. Chapter 3 - Encounter at the Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Aubrey visit the club where Beca is spinning. Chloe finally meets Beca, but she isn't the only person to find something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks so much for the responses. Your comments are always greatly appreciated.  
> So, as always, BeChloeIsLegit and I do not own any of the character in the Pitch Perfect franchise, but we really do love these characters, and hope you enjoy this story about them.

<{(0)}>

Beca Mitchell was sitting in the studio with the heels of her feet on the mixing board, headphones flush against her head, listening to her latest tracks. She was startled slightly when something landed in her lap. She dropped her feet as she pulled off her headphones and laid them on the mixing board. She picked up the copy of Rolling Stone her best friend, Stacie Conrad, had just tossed at her.

“This has been out for a week,” Beca said. “Why are you showing it to me now?”

“I haven’t seen you,” Stacie said. “I’ve been holed up in the lab pretty much 24/7 for the past week. Anyway, I must say you’re looking kind of hot there, superstar,” Stacie said when Beca tossed the magazine on top of her headphones and turned from the magazine to look at her.

“Yeah, well, look what I have to work with,” Beca said as she stretched and arched her back.

She gave Stacie a wink before running a hand through her chestnut brown hair. She then flopped back in her chair.

“On to more important things,” Stacie said. “Are you still spinning tonight and am I on the VIP list?”

“Yes, and yes,” Beca said. “You should ride with Fat Amy. I have to be there early so Jesse and I will meet you there.”

“I still have a hard time believing the girl who hates movies is dating a movie nerd,” Stacie said with a laugh.

“Well, he did transfer schools and moved clear across the country to be with me,” Beca said.

“That’s because he was afraid to lose you,” Stacie said with a laugh. “He didn’t even consider doing the long-distance thing.”

“What can I say? I’m hot and the sex is great. Or is it I’m great and the sex is hot? Either way, win-win for him.”

Stacie let out a loud laugh. “I’ll let you get back to work.”

Stacie left and Beca was alone in the studio. She picked up the iconic magazine and looked over the cover. “I wonder if my dad will see it,” she thought.

Beca swiveled her chair, and looked around the studio and smiled. She smiled as she thought back at how she met Jesse, Stacie and their best friend, Fat Amy. They sure had come a long way in the past three years.

Jesse was an enigma to her from the start. They met when they both got internships at the Barden University radio station. She met him on her first day and he started hitting on her before they had even spoken two words to each other. She doesn’t know exactly why she turned him down when he asked her out. I mean, he’s good looking and has this boyish grin that could charm the pants off any woman. Maybe she didn’t want to date him because he always seemed to be trying too hard.

One day she called out sick from the station and he showed up after his shift with some chicken soup and cold medicine. He stayed with her for hours making sure she ate and took her medicine. The next time he asked her out, she surprised him and herself, by saying yes. After that, they became inseparable to the point that when she was adamant about going to L.A. at the end of their Freshman year, he transferred to USC and moved with her.

Beca was wearing a soft smile when she thought about their three years together. She knew he was totally not suspecting her to get him reservations and tickets to the Cannes Film Festival for his graduation gift. But she could afford it now so she was going to go all out for him. They would be spending the final week of the Festival in Cannes doing what he loves best - watching movies and critiquing their scores. God, she must really love the nerd to subject herself to that. Although truth be told, it would be her third trip to France. Her first time was with a group when she was still in High School.

Beca always had this burning passion to travel and she had originally thought of taking Jesse to England. She had made at least half a dozen trips to London and had visited several areas around the countryside. She didn’t care too much for Cambridge. It felt like something bad had happened there and no one was able to remove the ominous feeling that surrounded it. One of her favorite places she visited was Wolverhampton and she felt a pull to go back, but she hasn’t made it there yet. Maybe next time she muses to herself.  
Beca did love Jesse, but it felt as if she was holding back a piece of herself that should easily be given to him but she wasn’t able to. She can’t put her finger on it, just like she doesn’t know why she has such a strong urge to travel or why she felt threatened on her visit to Cambridge.

Being an international singing sensation certainly helps with her wanderlust. Traveling around the world for concerts and appearances, satisfies her need, at least for a short while.

With Jesse still in school, Fat Amy and Stacie have been her constant travel companions. Mostly Fat Amy since she’s well off and doesn’t have to work. She likes when Stacie goes with her. The two are the best friends she could ever hope for and certainly never expect to find at college.

Stacie knocked her over the second day of her lustrous college beginnings.

Beca had been hurrying to her next class after grabbing a cup of coffee from one of the many coffee carts that were strewn around campus. It’s like they know that college and coffee went hand-in-hand.

“If I don’t make it in the music business, I’m going to buy a coffee cart and set up on any campus in the U.S. and make a killing.”  
Beca laughed at the idea when she was suddenly on her back with her coffee all over the front of her. “What the hell?”

“I’m so sorry,” a leggy brunette said and she put out a hand to help Beca stand. “I wasn’t paying attention.”

Beca wiped at the front of her shirt with both hands. She looked at the girl and felt sorry for her and said, “It’s okay. I’m fine.” She looked down to see a bunch of books on the ground. Assuming they belonged to the girl she reached down and started picking them.

“Oh, I can get those,” the girl said.

“I’ll help,” Beca said. “I’m Beca Mitchell.”

“Stacie Conrad,” the girl responded. “Nice to meet you, Beca.”

“You, too,” Beca said and handed Stacie her books.

“Can I buy you another cup of coffee?”

“Thanks, but I really need to get to class. Maybe I’ll see you around.”

Beca started to walk off when Stacie stopped her. “Here,” she said handing Beca her phone. “Put your number in here and I’ll text you later about that coffee.”

Beca didn’t have a reason not to, so she put her number in. Stacie contacted her about a week later and they did indeed get coffee. They’ve been friends ever since.

Beca is brought out of her musings by a knock on the studio door. Before she can give permission to enter, a whirlwind known as Fat Amy is in the room and moving toward Beca.

“Short stuff!” Fat Amy yelled and practically dragged Beca from her chair and into a hug.

“Fat Amy put me down.”

Fat Amy set her down on the ground and took her by the shoulders. “How is my best friend in the entire world feeling today?”

“What do you want, Fat Amy?”

“I’m hurt that you think I want something,” Fat Amy said not sounding the least bit offended. “Can’t I just ask how you’re doing without there being an ulterior motive?”

“No,” Beca responded.

“Alright, you caught me,” Fat Amy said with her sheepish grin. “I may or may not have told Theo that you were spinning at Elvira’s tonight.”

“Amy, why would you do that?”

“He caught me off guard,” Fat Amy said trying to explain. “I didn’t mean to. You know how sneaky he is. He was asking me about my one-woman show and the next minute I was telling him what our plans were for the night.”

“Fine,” Beca said. “But you have to babysit him and keep him away from me.”

“What is your problem with him? He’s a fairly decent guy.”

“I don’t know. He gives me a weird vibe and I always feel uncomfortable around him.”

“I’ll keep an eye on him tonight,” Fat Amy said. “I’m going to go now and I’ll see you at the club.”

<{0}>

Beca finished listening to the last track before packing up her stuff and going home. She changed into her black ripped skinny jeans and her favorite band tee. She opted to wear her combat boots and black leather jacket to complete her badass outfit. She grabbed her laptop and left her house to pick up Jesse.

On the drive over, Beca thought about why she wouldn’t let Jesse move into her house. He’d asked her to move in with him once he started attending USC, but something held her back from doing it. She loves him; or at least thinks she does. He’s always been there for her and he’s never done anything to make her think he doesn’t love her. Yet for some reason she just wanted to keep her own space.  
Beca arrived at Jesse’s and sent him a text to let him know she was there. He came down in a matter of minutes, goofy but loveable smile in place. “Hurry up, Jesse. I want to get to the club.”

Jesse shrugged as he opened the door and climbed into the car. “You know, if we lived together you could save some time.”  
Beca’s face dropped a bit, and Jesse knew he had hit a sore spot.

For her part, Beca thought about why she hadn’t asked Jesse to move in with her, and to be honest she wasn’t sure why. All she knew was something held her back.

Instead, when the time came, she asked Stacie if she wanted to move in. She remembered feeling like she owed Stacie since the brainy brunette had taken a low-paying researcher’s position in order to move to L.A. with her. She felt it only right to help Stacie out by asking her to move in. Of course, Fat Amy felt hurt because Beca didn’t ask her to move in as well. Beca countered that Fat Amy could afford to buy several houses on her own and Stacie was barely scraping by. Somehow, in the end, the three best friends started living together. And she wouldn’t have it any other way.

It’s easy for Jesse to see this subject is still an open sore. Adopting a dopey grin, he said, “Just a thought on what we have to look forward to.” He sealed it with a quick kiss. Beca smiled, returned the kiss, and started driving them towards the club.

Looking for a change of subject, Jesse asked, “Are you singing tonight?”

Beca shook her head. “Nope. Not tonight. Just spinning.”

“Anything new?”

Beca nodded as she turned the car onto the highway. “I’m going to play my new mixes that I’ve been working on.”

“Wait! The infamous set you’ve been working on for a year? The one you wouldn’t let anyone hear. Not even me,” Jesse said excitedly.

“Um, yeah,” Beca shrugged awkwardly.

“That’s awesome! I can’t wait to hear it,” Jesse said excitedly. After a moment's hesitation he asked, “Uhh, so why, um, why tonight?”  
Beca shrugged as she took the next exit off the highway, and hung a right on the street that the club sits on. “I-I’m not sure. It just feels right. Like it’s time to let the world hear what I’ve been putting together.”

Jesse grins at her. “You’re such a secret softie. I love you for it.”

Beca removed her hand from the steering wheel just long enough to punch Jesse in the shoulder. “Shut up. I’m a badass.”

“And I love you for it,” he replied, as he rubbed his shoulder.

They fell into an easy silence as they neared the club. It’s in a nicer part of Los Angeles, and as they get closer, Beca saw a number of patrons were already arriving.

It made her smile to see her name on the marquee.

<{0}>

Once they had parked and made their way inside, Beca looked around the club, her smile only growing. Tonight, she was a guest DJ at Elvira’s, a venue she performs at a lot now.

The owner, infamous scream queen Elvira, “no last name because everyone knows who she is,” was one of the first people to hire her as a part-time DJ. This happened not too long after she had arrived in LA. At first, she had been a spot DJ for the club, filling in, picking up the occasional gig, providing early entertainment. Now, she was headlining on special occasions and holidays if she was in town.  
It’s quite the life, and Beca guesses she has Theo to partly thank for some of it since he technically discovered her.

The determined DJ had been in L.A. for just under six months when she was spinning tracks at some Sweet 16 party to earn some extra cash. She had just started a break after singing a rendition of the birthday girl’s favorite song, when Theo had come up to her and started talking about her music. She was polite to him, but there was something about him that just felt off. She was uncomfortable with the way he looked, well really stared at her but he gave her his business card and he was a legit music producer and manager.

Beca couldn’t believe her luck. She made an appointment for him to hear a demo she had put together. When he found out that she was often singing on some of the tracks he got her to allow him to be her manager. He shopped around to get her a contract for an album but hadn’t received any offers, so he helped her get some DJ gigs. Elvira’s being her first real club DJ gig. The DJ gigs paid more money than she thought she’d get and she was able to put a down payment on a house within six months.

<{0}>

The club is alive with the rhythmic beats of the heart pounding music. Beca feels the heavy bass beats through the soles of her feet up to the top of her head. She’s really enjoying the sound she’s created, and is so excited the audience is responding; yet something doesn’t feel… right.

With a sigh, Beca tries to immerse herself into the music. It just wasn’t happening tonight.

She had gone through her pre-show routine, something that she had started when she began to DJ in high school. As always, she found a relatively quiet place, and just sat and took everything in. She had found over the years that it helped her to calm down and get things under control. It had always helped her to find her balance before standing under the flashing lights, and performing from the DJ booth.  
Except, tonight, it didn’t work. Getting herself under control and finding her calm had proven elusive tonight.

Hell, it had proved to be impossible, and she couldn’t figure out why.

The trouble as she sees it, is that her restless energy has been growing these last few days. It’s like an energy is building within her, and she needs to release it. Usually her music is that release, but tonight it’s not enough. Looking down at the dance floor, Beca has an urgent desire to be in the midst of the crowd, dancing with total abandon.  
Something she never wants to do.

Moving away from her console, the petite DJ began to dance about, hoping it will help relieve the growing stress within her.

The energy; it feels like what she has often referred to as her wanderlust, but more intense than ever before. She had never been able to explain it before, the best she could describe it was an intense restlessness.

She is feeling it in spades tonight.

Beca returned to her console, and tried to focus on her laptop. She thought that going over her set-list might distract her. Maybe she would make a change, see a song that should be added. Working on her music was usually enough to help settle herself.  
It just wasn’t helping this time.

Her set-list was already set. She had worked on it for months, and it had actually been completed for a couple of days. Yet, now playing it, she couldn’t help thinking it wasn’t quite right.

Or maybe not. Beca stared frustratedly at her laptop. It actually felt like the list was mocking her. There wasn’t a song that felt out of place, or one that jumped out at her as missing. She began to wonder if what was missing didn’t have anything to do with her music, but was something else entirely.

Looking back over the audience she tried to let it go. The music is really pumping, and the crowd has really been responding, better than she could have hoped. For some reason she really wanted this set to be accepted by the crowd; to be loved by the crowd. It was a validation she usually didn’t seek, but tonight it felt important.

Beca was an hour into her set, and everything had gone perfectly; yet still not. She was feeling her energy tonight, and it might sound cliché, but it felt like she was feeding it to the crowd, who then reciprocated it right back; what Stacie would call an infinity loop. It left her buzzing.

Not even the sight of Theo, skulking in the shadows, could dampen her mood, or steal her energy. Fat Amy had kept her promise, not often a sure thing. Theo hadn’t been to see her in the booth since he got there, and for that she was grateful.

She was ready to take a break; she needed to take a break. Beca queued up several songs when a more intense feeling overtook her. It was enough for her to grab the console to keep her balance, before straightening. The DJ scanned the club, looking all around. Beca could have sworn she felt someone staring at her.

Slowly Beca studied the crowd as best she could, but didn’t see anyone until she looked over at the bar to see Jesse talking to Stacie and Fat Amy. Off to the side, barely visible in the shadows, stood Theo looking right at her with that weird look he often gave her. It gave her the willies, and sent a shiver down her spine. He noticed her looking back at him, and he gave her a small salute with the bottle in his hand. She didn’t acknowledge it, dropping her head instead, she went back to her laptop.

That guy gives her the creeps.

Beca finished setting up her laptop so that the music would continue while she took her break. She glanced back in Theo’s general direction, but he was gone. Beca breathed a sigh of relief, and spoke into the mic. “Alright everyone,” Beca called out to the crowd. “I’m taking a twenty-minute break.” There was a loud groan from the dance floor. “But don’t you worry! The music will continue while I’m gone!” The dancers roared their approval.

She hit the button to start the next song, and headed out. “I’m taking a break,” she said to the bouncers who were stationed at the ramp to the booth. They were there to ensure that no one came to the booth while the DJ was working.

“Do you need anything?” The two muscle men each shook their heads. Beca nodded and headed over to the bar, stopped occasionally to take selfies and sign autographs.

“Bec...” Jesse shouted over the music, as he noticed his girlfriend approaching.

Beca recognized the voice he’s using, and that he’s about to use the most hated nickname. Before he can finish, she held up her index finger, pointed right at him, and fixed him with her no-nonsense glare, shutting him down.

“What have I said about that nickname?”

Jesse looked down and responded. “If I use it, I can’t spend the night at your place.”

“So, want to continue?”

In answer, he drew two pinched fingers across his lips as he gave a quick shake of his head.

Beca broke into a smile, and then said, “Well then, kiss me, you big dork.”

Jesse’s face lit up, as his goofy but lovable face was back, and he moved forward to give her a kiss, as he handed her a bottle of water.

“Thanks, Jess,” she said. Jesse put his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

“Anything for milady.”

“Such a cheese ball,” Beca deadpanned, then smiled. “Thanks.”

“Beca!” Beca wasn’t sure if Stacie was yelling to be heard over the music, or because she was drunk. The taller brunette hugged herself into Beca’s other side. “Your stuff tonight is awesome!”

“How many has she had?”

Jesse shook his head. “I have no idea.”

“You’re so HOT DJ! Come dance with me,” Stacie said in her buzzed drawl. She reached for the petite brunette, but Beca managed to avoid her and duck behind Jesse.

“Yeah, no. I have to get back to the booth soon,” Beca answered, though truth be told, she desperately wanted to get on the dance floor. Which is just plain weird. Usually Stacie would have to physically drag her there. “Take Jesse!” Beca gave her boyfriend a gentle shove in the  
small of his back.

Jesse let out a good-natured grunt as he stepped forward, and Stacie snatched him by the arm and dragged him out onto the dance floor.

Beca chuckled, but then felt her hackles rise again. There was that feeling that someone was watching her again. She looked around for Theo, figuring it was him watching her; he had a tendency to give an unnatural amount of eye contact. It took her a few moments to find him. He was over in the shadows by the back office talking to the club manager. He wasn’t the one staring. She was relieved to see Fat Amy standing close by, talking up a couple of Frat-boys.

As Beca watched the British Producer, he looked like he sensed something, too. He suddenly stood a bit taller, and turned to scan the crowd. Beca could see he had a worried look on his face. Theo looked worried enough that Beca was considering going over to ask him if he was okay when he stopped and stared at something or someone in the crowd.

Curiosity got Beca to follow his line of vision, looking over to see if she could see what Theo was staring at so hard. Nothing stood out to the petite DJ. She turned back to Theo, who was harder to see, as he had stepped further back into the shadows. He was worried about something, but then he saw Beca watching him, and he adopted a smile. It didn’t look that convincing. He raised his glass in salute. Beca shrugged her shoulders and took a drink of her water.

She heard the next song in her queue start and knew it was the halfway point of her break. She would have to get back to the booth soon. Slowly she made her way around the dance floor.

This had helped though. Being out in the club had helped with handling her frenetic restlessness. She took another swig of water, as she looked around. The place was packed and everyone seemed to be enjoying the music.

She was scanning the crowd when she saw a flash of red that caught her attention, and she automatically zeroed in. She gave a nod of admiration when she spotted a very attractive redhead dancing like she didn’t have a care in the world. For a brief moment she made eye contact, and the petite woman felt another jolt of energy.

The eye contact was lost as Stacie and Jesse came into her line of vision. The dance crowd shifted and she lost sight of the redhead. As she moved around the dance floor, she tried to locate the redhead again, but to no avail.

As Beca walked past the bouncers on her back to the booth, she got a better view of Jesse dancing with Stacie. Beca had to giggle when she saw the way Jesse was dancing. Stacie, even drunk, was grace and fluid moves, while her boyfriend was the shuffle your feet side-to-side and nod your head kind of dancer. She couldn’t help but giggle at the contrast.

“What’s got you all giggly?” Beca jumped when she suddenly heard Theo’s voice. She wasn’t expecting anyone to be in the booth, especially Theo.

Beca quickly glanced back at the crowd looking for Fat Amy. She found her dancing with two guys. Of course, she was. She gave the oblivious Aussie a hard glare, then turned back to the music producer, who was off to the side, standing in the shadows that the overhead lights cause.

Her annoyance dripping with her words, she asked, “What do you want, Theo?”

“I need to head out of here,” Theo responded.

“Don’t let me keep you,” Beca snarked back.

The Brit ignored the petite DJ, and continued, “And we need to talk about your tour.”

This caught Beca’s attention, so she perked up.

“I have a few ideas I want to run by you. Can you plan to meet with me on Monday?”

“I can do that,” Beca said with a nod. “I’ll bring Stacie with me since she’ll be traveling with me on the first part of the tour.”

“If you must,” Theo said a bit disappointed. “Let’s say nine o’clock at the studio.”

“We’ll be there,” Beca said. Theo nodded but remained standing just inside the doorway to the booth. Beca looked at him but Theo did not move. “Was there anything else?”

Theo smiled. “That’s it for now.” Beca didn’t think it was a very pleasant smile. She waited, pointedly, for him to leave.

Theo hesitated for another second, then turned and left the booth, just as one of the mechanical lights flashed overhead blinding anyone looking at the booth’s entrance. If Beca didn’t know any better, it was as if the British music producer didn’t want anyone seeing him leave.

His departure was a relief, and Beca shuddered at the creepy-crawling feeling he always left her feeling. Once she got past her heebie-jeebies, she took to the mic, and announced her return. The crowd again cheered as she began mixing in a new song, one that she had timed to the lights so both light and sound pulsed in concert. Once that was set, she went back to watching the crowd.

The feeling of being watched was back, but she did her best to ignore it, thinking she would find Theo staring at her again.

<{0}>

In the darkest corner of the club, unbeknownst to the petite DJ, a pair of cerulean blue eyes was watching her very carefully. The owner of those beautiful blue eyes had been so intent on the beautiful brunette, she had not noticed the man in the booth with her. When the man left the DJ booth, she was temporarily blinded by the rotating spotlight. Still something instinctual caused her to emit a low growl at the man.

The growl could just be heard coming from deep within her throat by the woman’s companion. The blonde placed a reassuring hand on the redhead’s arm and the sound ceased.

“Easy, Chloe,” Aubrey whispered. “We don't want to be caught on our first night out.”

“I don’t know who that was, but he sets me on edge. And he was way too close to my Beca,” Chloe said. The redhead considered something, then admitted to her best friend. “The pull is strong, stronger than I expected. I need to get close to her.”

“It seems our Rebecca is well protected,” Aubrey said, nodding to the two bouncers at the booth entrance. “I do not think we will get as close as you’d like.”

“It’s Beca,” Chloe said her eyes never leaving the tiny brunette. “Her name is Beca.”

“Beca is your name for her,” Aubrey said. “Something just between the two of you.”

“It is the name she is known by now,” Chloe said. “I will have to respect that. You should respect that and call her Beca. Calling her Rebecca will only raise questions.”

“You are right,” Aubrey said. “I will not forget in the future.”

“It’s okay. It’s so weird to see her there,” answered Chloe.

“Remember, it’s not really your Beca. She won’t remember you, Chloe. You’re going to have to start over with her,” said Aubrey. She was worried about her best friend. She knew that for all her similarities, this Beca would be nothing like the innocent noblewoman they had befriended centuries ago.

“I know, Bree, but I have to start. Now is as good a time as any.” Chloe pointed towards the bar. “I am going to the bar. I want to get a closer look at the people she cares about. Perhaps we can befriend them.”

“I will go with you,” Aubrey said. “But, only to keep you from doing anything drastic.”

Chloe leads Aubrey toward the bar. Once they reach it Aubrey has to grab Chloe to keep the both of them from falling down as someone knocks into Chloe.

“Oy, sorry, Ginger,” Fat Amy said. “I was trying to get away from one of my boyfriends.”

“Oh, um, no worries. Uhh, hi, I’m Chloe,” the redhead said, still finding her balance. She half-turned and indicated the blonde woman next to her. “And this is my best friend Aubrey.”

“Nice to meet you,” Aubrey said as she extended her hand.

“Nice to meet you, too, blondie,” Fat Amy said, engulfing Aubrey’s hand with her own, and shaking it vigorously. “I’m Fat Amy, and this-” Amy grabbed Stacie’s arm and turned her around to face them. “This is my best friend, Stacie.”

“Don’t let Beca hear you say that,” the statuesque brunette said with a laugh, before she focused on the redhead and blonde her friend was introducing her to.

As Stacie’s eyes found Aubrey’s, her reality froze. All her movements ceased as she was suddenly lost in a pair of bright emerald green eyes, till they were the totality of her awareness.

The brunette swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry.

“Hello, I’m Aubrey,” the blonde vampire said as she held out her hand to the beautiful taller woman.

On automatic, Stacie took Aubrey’s extended hand, and they both could feel a shock. It ran through their bodies causing them both to drop the other’s hand as if they had been electrocuted.

This interaction went unnoticed by the redhead, as she focused on something the tall brunette had said. “Beca?” Chloe looked at Fat Amy.

“Beca as in the DJ? Do you know her?”

“She’s our other best friend and roommate,” Fat Amy said quite proudly.

It could only be serendipity, thought the redhead. Running, literally, into Beca’s friend was so fortuitous. She couldn’t contain the smile that stretched from ear to ear.

Chloe’s smile faltered however, when she turned to her best friend, and saw the look on Aubrey’s face.

“Aubrey,” she barely whispered. “Are you alright?” Chloe’s voice was so soft that the human ear could not pick it up. But Aubrey heard her and was pulled out of whatever daze she had been in.

“Um, yeah. I’m fine,” Aubrey whispered back, though she looked anything but fine.

“Are you two having a good time?” Fat Amy asked as she noticed the weird exchange going on between Chloe and Aubrey.

“Oh, yes,” Chloe said, turning back to the Aussie with a big smile. “The DJ is awesome. I love the music she’s been playing.”

“Yeah, she’s smashing it,” said Fat Amy.

“Aubrey, would you like to dance?,” Stacie suddenly asked.

“I-I-I don’t know,” Aubrey said hesitantly. She was feeling overwhelmed by feelings she’s never experienced before. At the same time, she didn’t want to leave Chloe.

Sensing this, Chloe said, “Go ahead, Bree. I’ll be fine.”

Aubrey broke her gaze from Stacie, and focused her attention on her best friend. “Are you sure?”

Chloe was starting to get a clue as to what Aubrey was experiencing. She had felt something quite similar in a forest near Cambridge, England, oh so many centuries ago. She smiled reassuringly and nodded, while she whispered, “Go ahead.”

“Um, okay, let’s dance,” Aubrey said to Stacie with a shy smile.

Stacie didn’t hesitate for a second to take the blonde’s hand and lead her to the dance floor. Chloe watched with amusement until they were lost to her in the crowd. She then turned back to Fat Amy.

“Do you think Beca will be coming over here?”

“Her set should be done soon,” Fat Amy said. “So, yeah, she’ll be here.”

“Would it be alright with you if I hung around? I’d really like to meet her.”

“Sure,” Fat Amy said. “She loves meeting her fans.”

Jesse walked up and raised his eyebrows at Chloe. “Hi, I’m Jesse.”

“Chloe.”

“She’s waiting to meet Beca,” Fat Amy said. “This is Beca’s boyfriend so you can wait with him to see her. I need to go find one of my boyfriends and see who’s taking me home tonight.”

Chloe’s expression hardened as she looked at Jesse. This was Beca’s current mate? Chloe sized him up and made a ‘humph’ noise before turning away to watch the dancers.

“Where are you from?” Jesse asked flashing his boyish grin.

“All over,” Chloe responded. “We’ve travel around a lot.”

Jesse looked around and asked, “We?”

Chloe nodded her head in the direction of Aubrey and Stacie. “Aubrey, the blonde, dancing with your friend Stacie. She’s my best friend. She and I travel everywhere together.”

“That’s nice,” Jesse said. “Beca loves to travel.”

Chloe was doing her best to be civil to Jesse but all she saw him as was an obstacle; an obstacle she needed to get rid of to be with Beca. How mad would Aubrey be if she bit him and sucked him dry?

“Hey.” Chloe heard her voice before she saw her. She slowly turned her head and there she was. Her Beca. She smiled brightly at the tiny DJ.

“Hey, babe,” Jesse said giving Beca a quick kiss. “This is Chloe. She’s a fan.”

“Hi, Chloe,” Beca said, turning in the direction Jesse indicated. “It’s nice to meet you...”

The moment she heard the petite DJ, Chloe moved her hand to touch Beca. It was as if she did not believe her Beca was standing right there in front of her.

Beca was a bit dazed at the sight of the redhead in front of her. The redhead she had made eye contact with earlier. The redhead with the incredible eyes who had been on her mind ever since.

She saw the redhead extending her hand forward, and thinking Chloe was reaching out to shake hands, took Chloe’s hand in hers.  
Beca’s eyes widen and the most weirdly intense sensation she has ever experienced, radiates throughout her body. Not weird in a bad way; weird in a way she can’t explain. She stares into Chloe’s eyes and Chloe stares back at her.

Jesse grows uncomfortable with the silence that seems to have descended over the two women. He coughed, and reiterated, “So, yeah, uhh-she’s a fan.”

It’s enough to pierce the bubble that enveloped the two women.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Chloe said softly. “I love you, your music.”

“Thank you,” Beca said and realizing she was still holding Chloe’s hand, reluctantly released it.

Just then Aubrey and Stacie returned from the dance floor.

“Beca! I want to introduce you to the most gorgeous woman in the club,” shouted Stacie over the music. She had an arm thrown around Aubrey’s shoulders, and was hugging her tight.

Chloe couldn’t help the smirk that touched her lips. Aubrey has never allowed anyone such casual contact. For her part, Aubrey seemed both embarrassed and yet content by the brunette’s action.

Chloe glanced back at the petite DJ, and was happy to see a similar smirk on Beca’s lips. They both smiled at each other, and it seemed like they were about to fall back into their own bubble of reality

This is one of the reasons Aubrey had cut short her time dancing with Stacie. She had seen Chloe and Beca’s interaction and felt it was time for them to leave. She could tell Chloe was holding onto a thread of control, and Aubrey didn’t want to risk anymore this night.

“I think we should go, Chloe,” Aubrey said. “It is getting quite late. We have that thing...”

“Oh, yeah, okay,” Chloe said. “It was very nice meeting all of you.”

“It was nice meeting you, too,” Jesse said, though his demeanor seemed to say the opposite.

“Can I get your number?,” Stacie asked Aubrey. “I’d like to see you again.”

“I’d like that,” Aubrey said and handed Stacie her phone.

Chloe wanted to ask Beca for her number, but didn’t really have a good reason do so. Aubrey could sense that Chloe was conflicted. She could feel Chloe getting anxious and thought it best to get her out of there quickly.

“There,” Stacie said and handed Aubrey her phone. “I’ll call you.”

“We should really go,” Aubrey said and took Chloe’s arm.

“Perhaps we’ll see each other again,” Chloe said to Beca. “I’d love to hear more of your music.”

“I’ll have Stacie let you know when I’m working again,” Beca said wanting to see the redhead again.

Jesse looked at Chloe and then at Beca. He didn’t like the way Chloe was eyeing his girlfriend.

“So, I guess you’ll be going now?,” he asked eager to get Beca away from the redhead.

“Yes, we are,” Aubrey said. “Let’s go, Chloe.”

Aubrey gently pulled Chloe by the arm and Chloe reluctantly allowed her to lead her out of the club. She never took her eyes off the petite beauty.

<{0}>

“Are you okay?,” Aubrey asked Chloe as soon as they were out of the club.

  
“I don’t know,” Chloe said. “Just being close to her made me feel...I don’t know how to explain it. I’ve waited so long to be with her again and now she’s so close.”

“We have to be careful,” Aubrey said. “I sensed a hunter in there. I couldn’t get a read on who it was, but it was there.”

“Oh, my gosh,” Chloe said. “I was so tuned into Beca I never felt it. You’re right. We, I have to be more careful and aware of my surroundings.”

Aubrey and Chloe got into a cab and Aubrey gave the driver their address.

“So, what’s up with you and Stacie?,” Chloe asked.

“I’m not sure,” Aubrey said. “I didn’t fight you on moving to the bar because I felt a connection with her from across the room.”

“This is fantastic, Bree,” Chloe said. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I wasn’t sure what it was,” Aubrey responded. “I’ve never felt it before.”

“This is all happening for a reason,” Chloe said. “It is not just chance that Beca is friends with the first person you have been drawn to. It is meant to be. For both of us.”

<{0}>

Theo rejoined the group just after Chloe and Aubrey walked off. “Who were they?,” he asked.

“Just a couple of Beca’s fans,” Stacie said.

“They were, uh, interesting,” Jesse said once Chloe and Aubrey were out of sight.

“She certainly was,” Stacie said with a grin.

“Keep it in your pants, Stacie,” Beca said with a laugh. “They were nice. Not to mention very attractive.” Jesse looked at Beca with a raised eyebrow. “What? They were.”

“I agree,” Stacie said. “Only I’d say they were really hot. Especially Aubrey. I hope you won’t mind seeing her a lot, Becs. I plan on making her my girlfriend.”

“You? You’re going to have a girlfriend,” Beca said. “And only date one person? I can’t wait to see this.”

“Just think,” Stacie said. “If I see a lot more of Aubrey, chances are you will get to see a lot more of Chloe.”

Jesse blanched. What does that mean? “What? Why would Beca care about seeing more of Chloe?”

“She seemed nice,” Beca said with a shrug. “I think we could be friends.”

For some reason he couldn’t explain, Jesse did not like that idea one bit.

Theo smiled at the look on Jesse’s face. He thought he was the only one who noticed there was some sort of connection between Beca and the redhead. Somehow, he felt that he and Jesse were going to become really good friends in their mutual quest to keep the redhead from becoming a part of Beca’s life. And, who knows, maybe he could get Jesse away from Beca as well and then Beca would be all his.

<{0}>


	4. Chapter 4 - The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the meeting at the club, and Beca is confused by her feelings. An encounter a few days later changes everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks so much for the response to this story. BeChloeIsLegit and I really appreciate them. BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters, we just really like them.

________________________________________

  
It’s early morning of the day after their trip to Elvira’s, and Lily hands Aubrey and Chloe a cup of tea as soon as they walk into the kitchen.

“Thank you, Lily,” they both muttered as they sipped the warm brew.

Chloe takes her cup and sits at the counter. Aubrey leans her hip against the counter so she can look out to the back patio. “It’s a beautiful day, we should get out, stretch our legs.”

“We should probably feed before we do anything today,” Chloe said.

“Are you hungry, Chlo?”

“Yes,” Chloe said. “All those people last night made me realize that I haven’t fed in a couple of days.”

“You did well to restrain yourself,” Aubrey said. “Lily, can you-”

Before she can finish her request, Lily has quietly returned to the kitchen with a fresh supply of food for the two vampires. She holds up two blood transfusion bags before setting them on the counter. A knife appears in her hand and she makes a quick slash on the first plastic bag, the knife disappearing immediately. She then quickly but efficiently pours the contents of the transfusion bag into two wine glasses she had ready. Her movements are smooth and assured. She quickly empties the bag without spilling a drop. She turns with the glasses in hand

“Thank you, Lily,” Aubrey said as she took the two glasses and handed one to Chloe.

“Thanks,” Chloe said and took a good long drink. “Where did we get these?” The redhead gestured towards the transfusion bags.

Lily answered immediately, though only someone with supernatural hearing could hear it. Chloe was a bit surprised. “We own a bio research lab? When did you have time to do that?”

Lily continued her mumbled answer with a shrug.

“That’s really ingenious Lily,” Aubrey said. “Thank you for securing this supply.”

“Yes, Lily, you are a godsend. This will help a great deal.” Chloe looked at Aubrey, her face serious. “We will need to hunt at some point.”

“Yes,” Aubrey sighed. “But not for a while, and we can make sure it is not an innocent.”

Lily again mumbled a response. Aubrey gave her a wry grin. “Of course, you are already working on that. We would be so lost without you, Lily.”

“They have to be guilty,” Chloe said firmly.

Lily rolled her eyes, and fixed the redhead with a look that screamed, ‘Please’.

Chloe held up her hands in surrender. “My mistake. You know we trust you. I just know I started to feel the urge last night, and I don’t want to put any innocents in danger.”

“I felt it too,” Aubrey agreed. “All those young men and women, dancing, exuding sexual pheromones, it was quite the temptation.”

“Yes, I know,” Chloe nodded. “Speaking of last night. I have no doubt in my mind that Beca Mitchell was our Lady Rebecca. My Beca.”

“I agree,” Aubrey said with a nod of her own. “Now we will have to proceed cautiously. I don’t want you to get your hopes up in the event she doesn’t wish to be with you.”

“I know,” Chloe said sadly. “It was so hard not to grab her last night and kiss her. Let her know who I was to her, who I can be to her again.”

“She did seem to find you attractive,” Aubrey said. “I saw the way she looked at you when you shook hands. She might not know what it is quite yet, but I believe she may feel the draw.”

“Stacie and you seemed to feel the draw last night as well,” Chloe said with a smile. “I saw the way you looked at her. It is how I know I looked at my Beca then and how I had to fight myself to keep from looking at her last night.”

“I can’t explain the feelings I got when I felt her in the club,” Aubrey said a bit wistfully. “When you suggested going to the bar to get closer to Reb-to Beca, I would have argued with you. But something, or someone, was drawing me over in that direction. And then when she took my hand, there was this...shock. It frightened me. I have never felt like that or had a reaction to someone like that.”

“Now you know how I feel about Beca,” Chloe said. “You have a connection with Stacie. I believe you may have finally found your soulmate.”

“You may be right,” Aubrey said with a sigh.

“So, what are you going to do about it?”

Aubrey looked at Chloe for a moment. “I’m not sure. I know you want to pursue Beca because of who she was, is to you. Stacie being connected to her makes it seem less than coincidental. I’m going to be cautious. I want to make sure of things before I proceed with making her mine.”

Aubrey paused for a moment. “The timing does seem as if it is destined to be. Like no matter what I do the outcome has already been predetermined. I’m not sure how to explain myself.”

“It feels like it was meant to be. I get it,” Chloe said. “Whatever you decide to do about Stacie, I will support you. You have supported me for over four hundred years in my grief for Beca. You have basically moved across the world to give me another chance to be with her. The least I can do is return the favor. We will work together to make them ours.”

Chloe, ever the optimist, has no doubt the that the two girls will be theirs willingly. Aubrey takes a more cautionary stance but, in her heart, and mind, she tends to agree with Chloe.

<{0}>

Beca woke to the sun shining brightly through her bedroom windows. She scrunches her face and turns away from the intense brightness. Yawning and rubbing her eyes, Beca tries to get her bearings. It honestly feels like she just laid down, and she hasn’t slept a wink. With great effort, she finally manages to sit up. Her head instantly punishes her for it. Looking at the nightstand, she notices that it is almost Noon. She shakes her head in disappointment. There was no chance of getting any more sleep today.

With exaggerated slowness, the petite DJ made her way out of bed. Stiff and tired, she stands, stretching out the kinks in her back. It’s at this moment, Beca realizes that Jesse is not in her bed. For a brief moment Beca looks about confused, till memories of their argument filter up from the murky haze of her memory.

With a tired sigh she shrugs and makes her way to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. She didn’t have time for Jesse’s insecurities right now. Grabbing her towel, Beca turned the water on till the water is steaming hot. Beca has always loved the water to be just this side of scalding. Stepping under the water, she gasps as the heat rushes over her skin, savoring the feel.

Thirty minutes later, she feels the hot shower turning warm, and she knows it’s time to get out. The shower has done its job though. She feels human again. She dresses in a sports bra, loose oversized tee-shirt, and yoga pants, before making her way downstairs. Beca’s not surprised, and actually quite happy to find Stacie sitting at the kitchen counter with papers strewn about. She loves Jesse and Amy, but they can be a bit trying for the young musician. Stacie on the other hand has always been a calming influence; even when she teases Beca. Maybe the tall brunette fills a big sister role that the petite brunette has always secretly wanted, maybe her demeanor is just the right balance Beca needs. Whatever it is, Stacie is Beca’s best friend, though they keep this fact from Fat Amy, neither is sure they want to know what the Aussie would do if she found out she’s not Beca’s BFF.

“What’s all this?,” Beca asked as she took a cup from the cabinet and set it on the counter. She poured herself a cup of coffee and held it up in toward Stacie, silently questioning if she wanted something more.

“No, thanks,” Stacie said with a shake of her head, never once lifting her eyes from the page she’s reading. “And these are my notes for my latest experiment. There’s something missing but I can’t figure out what it is.” She bites her lower lip, and starts to redo the formulas in her head.

“You’ll figure it out,” Beca said as she walked over the counter. “You’re the smartest person I know.”

“Mmm, maybe,” Stacie said and continued to pore over the pages in front of her.

“Is, um, Jesse still here?”

“No,” Stacie said. “He left a couple of hours ago. Said something about a paper being due or something. I don’t know. You know I don’t really listen to him when he talks. Though I did notice he seemed to be in a bit of a huff. What’s up with that?”

“I guess he’s still upset with me,” Beca said as she sipped her coffee.

“Why?” Stacie gave up on her papers and focused her attention on Beca. “Did something happen?”

“He didn’t like the way I was ‘looking’ at that Chloe girl last night,” Beca replied. “You know, that redhead.”

“Hmm? I didn't notice you looking at her in any particular way,” Stacie lied; she totally picked up on the vibes that had been emanating from both women. It’s just she knows Beca, and pushing the petite DJ is just the wrong way of getting her to admit something.

“I’m surprised you noticed anything once that blonde, Aubrey, caught your eye,” Beca said with a smirk.

“God, she is so beautiful,” Stacie said wistfully. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I was going to make her my girlfriend.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Beca said with a laugh.

“I have a feeling that Chloe really liked you,” Stacie said.

Beca gives the taller woman a side look, “Wait. I thought you didn’t notice anything last night?”

Stacie shrugged her shoulders and says simply, “Hmmm-maybe I noticed a little.” She turns to her shorter friend, and gives Beca a sly  
smirk. “For example, I may have noticed that the way she was looking at you was hot. Like you were something she’d been looking for her whole life.” Stacie shrugged again, “Maybe that’s why Jesse got so upset. He felt threatened.”

“Maybe,” Beca said absentmindedly as her thoughts went back to Chloe. She absently started to smile, as her mind drifted back to the night before, and the redhead approaching her.

The brunette couldn’t help but think the redhead was beautiful. There was just no denying that. And Beca couldn’t help thinking about those beautiful blue eyes. God, she could lose herself in Chloe’s eyes. There was also that feeling she got when Chloe took her hand. An intense sensation went through her entire body. It was like nothing Beca’s ever felt before.

Beca closed her eyes and instantly a picture of Chloe standing there in the club appeared. It was like no memory Beca had ever had, crisper, and more vivid. She could see every detail of the beautiful woman; her hair, her eyes, just right amount of cleavage from a dress which hugged her perfect figure perfectly. Then the memory of the redhead smiled at her, and Beca felt her heart skip.

If there was ever a chance that Beca would fall for a woman, Chloe would be that woman.

Beca’s eyes flew open and she nearly choked on her coffee. Where the Hell did that come from?

“Are you okay there, Shortstuff?” Stacie asked, reaching over and rubbing the shorter woman’s back.

Beca deflected, “Um, yeah, just went down the wrong way. I’m, uh, going to take this and go work in the studio.” Beca held up her coffee, and gave an awkward smile, which only earned a raised eyebrow from her friend, then turned and fled the room. She needed to be in her studio, she felt a need to make music. Maybe that would distract her from thoughts of sky-blue eyes and brilliant red curls.

<{0}>

The weekend passed slowly for Aubrey and Chloe. There were a number of chores that needed to be done to make their new house a home. At the same time, interspersed throughout the days, the two women had many more discussions about what they were going to do about Beca and Stacie. They discussed possible avenues to get closer to the objects of their affection. They went over what they might do once they got close. While they situated their lives, and settled in to their new home, they talked through every concern and worry, even as they also expressed their hopes and dreams.

Sunday evening found both vampires exhausted. Moving into a new home always requires a lot of work and attention to detail. For them, as rogue vampires, the work to prepare their new home was tenfold of what any normal person’s would be. The supernatural world is not a safe place, especially for the clanless, such as them.

To this point, Lily had outdone herself, finding an amazing home in famed Beverly Hills. It was perfect, a bit secluded, high-security fences, and a security gate. It also had a built-in security system, with video cameras, motion detectors, and an alarm system, though the quiet Asian woman had also augmented it with her special touches.

The house had everything they would need, plus it had the added bonus of being just a few miles from one Beca Mitchell’s home. Chloe could feel it. She could feel Beca was close by, literally. Like a compass, she could feel the pull. Standing on the deck of their new home, she knew she was looking out towards Beca. It was both heartwarming and maddening. To be so close, yet still miles away. To know Beca is alive, but not be able to hold her.

“I know it is hard to be patient, but for their safety and well-being, we have to be,” Aubrey said as she stepped out on the deck. She smiled at the view, the setting sun bathing everything in beautiful orange and purple colors. She could feel the same pull as Chloe and knew that Stacie was close, and had remained close all weekend. She understood Chloe’s growing impatience.

“I know, Bree,” Chloe sighed. “It’s just hard, but you’re right. For both their safety and their souls, we have to be careful.”

<{0}>

As Chloe stared out over the distance with Aubrey’s comforting words, a few miles away, Stacie and Beca were again discussing Chloe and  
Aubrey. Well, Stacie was discussing Aubrey while Beca tried to avoid talking about Chloe.

It had been a long-drawn-out weekend for the petite brunette. She felt restless and agitated. She couldn’t rest, and now wished she had a gig for that Saturday night. It would have been better than staying home. She could have burned off some energy, and really played her music.

Instead she had been home with Jesse, who had been annoying at best. Whether it was him trying too hard to be romantic, or being petulant when Beca didn’t swoon and declare her undying love at his cheesy romantic gestures, Jesse had been one huge pain in her ass.  
Stacie hadn’t really helped all that much. Usually having the tall brunette around made it easier to take Jesse’s goofiness, but this weekend Stacie had often wanted to talk about Aubrey. If Jesse were around to hear, he would instantly be reminded of the redhead, who he inexplicably seemed jealous of. This of course annoyed the Hell out of Beca. If Jesse wasn’t around, Stacie’s mention of the blonde would make Beca think of the redhead, whose image was burned in the back of her eyelids, because every time she closed her eyes, that’s all she would see.

The only good thing to come out of this weekend was that to escape her boyfriend and her best friend, Beca had disappeared into her home studio, and produced some of her best work. The music just seemed to flow from her. She didn’t know where it was all coming from.  
Well she did, but she stubbornly didn’t want to admit it.

She was in the studio again, sitting at her keyboard, working on improving the bridge of her latest song. She was so consumed with getting this right, she didn’t notice Stacie leaning inside the doorway, glass of wine in hand.

The tall brunette had been leaning there for a while, her shorter friend not noticing her. She’s seen Beca engrossed in her work before this, but never to this level. Watching her best friend, she sees the petite brunette write something on the sheet music, mouth the words as she plays a few keys, and then either erase and start over, or add and continue. Beca is working at a feverish pace, and Stacie is pretty sure she knows why.

Stacie is positive there might be something there between Beca and Chloe. She saw an instant connection, much like she felt with Aubrey. Stacie had never seen Beca show such connection with anyone. Even Jesse had taken months of continuous effort to work his way through Beca’s defenses. Stacie would bet all of her money that the redhead could walk right through them today if she were to show up.

Of course, Stacie is also sure that Jesse noticed the same thing. He has always been pretty observant, it’s what allowed him to see that Beca was worth the effort to get to know. It allowed him to see what he should do to correctly get her attention. Unfortunately, it now allowed him to see the way Beca and Chloe seemed to connect from the moment they met.

Stacie is sure Beca felt something, even if she doesn’t know what to call it yet.

Still Stacie knows better than to push her tiny friend. Everyone who knows Beca, knows the worst way to get her to do something, is to push. This was something that Beca was just going to have to figure out for herself.

< {0}>

Monday morning finds Aubrey and Chloe in the kitchen discussing what to do that day.

“I’d like to get out and see some of L.A.,” Chloe said. “I have a feeling we’re going to be here for a while, and I’d like to know more about the city.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Aubrey said. “Lily, can we get a car to take us out sightseeing?”

“It will be here within the hour,” Lily said and left them alone in the kitchen. The two vampires looked at each other in surprise.

“Wow!” Chloe said with a smile. “Southern California life must be really sitting well with Lily. I actually heard her without enhanced hearing.”

“I hope that’s the case. Lily deserves happiness if anyone does.” The blonde looked at the clock. “Let’s get ready,” Aubrey said and followed Lily out of the kitchen.

Just under an hour later, Lily stood quietly in the foyer waiting for Aubrey and Chloe. She could hear Chloe humming as she got ready. She smiled because she knew it wouldn’t be long before Chloe would be singing and she loved the sound of Chloe’s voice when she sang.

After only a moment, Chloe began to sing. The smile grew as she recognized the song. It’s of course a Beca Mitchell hit.

 _Dreams_  
_That's where I have to go_  
_To see your beautiful face anymore_  
_I stare at a picture of you_  
_And listen to the radio_  
_Hope_  
_Hope there's a conversation_  
_Where we both admit we had it good_  
_But until then_  
_It's alienation I know_  
_That much is understood_  
_And I realize_

Lily listened as if mesmerized when suddenly she stood rigid. A new sound invaded the music. She listened intently, and then relaxed when recognized the sound of tires as they skimmed over the pavement in tune with the hum of a car’s engine. Listening carefully, she was certain that the driver had followed instructions, and parked in the designated space. She was always quite emphatic about where the car service should park, and always changed locations. It helped her to ensure the car was the service she hired. Security always paramount in what she does.

Still she didn’t relax as the car’s engine went silent. She checked her security app on her iPhone, and watched via the security cameras, as the driver opened the car door, stepped out, and closed it behind him. The driver’s movements are crisp, and precise. He’s had training, both as a driver and security. She can’t help thinking he’s quite handsome, tall and dark, with Indian heritage. She likes his name, Donald, and is trying to work up the courage to ask him to coffee.

She’s shaken out of her reverie as she hears his footsteps making their way up to the door.

“The car is here,” she said softly. She doesn’t bother raising her voice, she knows her friends will hear her.

Immediately, Chloe stopped singing when she heard Lily’s voice.

“We’ll be down in a minute,” she heard Aubrey’s voice call to Lily.

There is a knock on the door and Lily opened it and stared at the driver. The man tipped his hat and announced he will wait by the car for them. Lily hesitates for a half a second, thinking this is her chance to speak with Donald, but then just nods. The driver nodded back in acknowledgment, and then returned back to the car.

Aubrey and Chloe came down the stairs quietly talking about what they wanted to see of the city.

“Lily, are you coming with us?,” Chloe asked.

Lily shook her head and whispered, “I have a few more security measures to take care of here at the house.”

“Are you sure? We would love for you to join us. You deserve some fun,” Chloe said. She smiled genuinely at her friend.  
Lily gave a quick glance towards the car. She watches the young Indian man climb into the driver’s seat of the limousine. Turning back towards Chloe, she gave a thin smile that said she appreciated the invite, but then she shook her head no.

“Okay,” Aubrey said. “We’ll see you this afternoon, then.”

<{0}>

“Come on, Stacie,” Beca yelled up the stairs “We have to meet Theo in less than an hour.”

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Stacie said as she jogged down the stairs.

Grumbling about it being completely ridiculous that someone with such long legs can be so slow, Beca decided she wasn’t going to wait for Stacie, and headed out the door to her car.

By this time, Stacie was hot on her heels, using her long strides to easily catch her short friend. “Ahh, Becs. I knew you wouldn’t leave me behind.”

“Oh, yeah, I would. If your sexy ass wasn’t in the car when I was ready to drive off; I was leaving it behind,” Beca grumbled.  
Stacie reached over as Beca started the car, and pinched the DJ’s cheek, “You’re so cute when you try and be badass.”

Beca smacked Stacie’s hand away. She put the car in drive, and slipped on her shades. “I AM Badass!” She slammed her foot on the gas pedal. The car shot forward and Stacie yelped as she slammed back in her seat.  
Beca smirked as she drove the car down the street. Driving with the reckless abandon she always done, she makes it to the studio with ten minutes to spare.

As she pulled into her reserved spot, she looked over at Stacie, “We need to move, we only have a few minutes before our meeting with Theo.”

She turned at the sound of Stacie’s door closing. “You better hurry, Short-Stuff!,” Stacie said over her shoulder as she headed inside.

Beca grumbled to herself as she jumped out of the car, and followed Stacie inside to the reception desk, where she got her Visitor’s pass. Looking over at Stacie, who was standing in just the right way to tease the security guard. “Come on legs, let’s head upstairs.” Stacie winked at the guard, before pushing off, and heading straight to the conference room where they were to meet Theo.

Both women enter the conference room, where they see the bearded British music producer, standing by the conference table. He immediately came around the table, his plastic smile falling easily into place. “Beca,” Theo said excitedly. “So good to see you made it on time.”

“Theo,” Beca said with a roll of her eyes. She sat in a seat across the table from Theo. Stacie followed and sat next to Beca.

“Ah, Stacie,” Theo said as if he had just noticed the statuesque brunette. “I had forgotten you were coming with Beca today.”  
Stacie gave the Brit a sickeningly sweet smile, “You know me, any chance to see you.”

Theo returned her smile with just as fake a smile.

With a roll of her eyes, Beca said tersely, “Let’s get started, shall we? You two can do your weird flirtations later.” Beca had to smirk at the stricken faces both Stacie and Theo made at the mere suggestion they were flirting. Especially Stacie, who really couldn’t stand the weaselly man.

Beca couldn’t blame her best friend; he gave her the creeps. She hated the way Theo made her feel whenever he looked at her. The way he tried to maintain eye contact. She had to force herself not to visibly shudder every time he looked at her.

“Right, of course,” Theo said. “You’re Scrappy Little Nobody tour starts in a month. The tour kicks off in Europe where you will have twelve shows over the span of three weeks, then you’ll return to the states for another sixty shows over five months. Tickets have already sold out for every show. Since there is a possibility of adding an extra show here or there, the studio thinks we should hire a couple of backup singers for you. They can sing some of the minor parts of your songs so your voice doesn’t give out on you before the tour is over.”

“I’ll use Stacie and Fat Amy,” Beca said. “We won’t need to hire anyone else.”

“Beca, I can’t be gone for six months,” Stacie said. “I’m lucky to get one month off to travel with you in Europe. And you know Fat Amy is going to Australia for two months to spend with her grandmother. She’s not going to give that up.”

Beca sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She looks at Theo. “Fine. But I get final say on who gets hired.”

“I can work with that,” Theo said. “I’ll put out an ad and make some calls. We’ll get some demos and I’ll pick out the ones I think are best and have them come in for a live audition with you. Then you can make a decision.”

“That’s fine,” Beca said. “Was there anything else?”

Theo looked at his notes, “Will Jesse be accompanying you?”

“Maybe for a few days at the beginning, and then on a case-by-case basis,” answered Beca.

“Hmm, I would have thought more,” Theo said absently.

“Well, he has his school,” Beca responded, not sure why this was becoming a conversation. “Is that it?”

“That’s it for now,” Theo said. “Jay, the tour manager, needs to sit down with you soon. You need to discuss a few things like rehearsals and set lists. I should be in that meeting as well so I’ll set something up for later this week. If you don’t have any questions, I need to go.”

“Go,” Beca waved dismissively. “I need to get in the studio to finish my last two songs for the album.”

“Very well,” Theo said, but he didn’t leave, he just sat there and studied Beca. It was easy to see he was deep in thought.

Beca sat there fidgeting in her seat as Theo remained looking at her. She finally couldn’t take it any longer. “Was there something else?”

Theo shook his head as if coming out of a daze. “No,” Theo said. “I’ll see you later.”

Theo got up and left the room and Beca breathed a sigh of relief. She felt like she needed to take another shower.

“What is with that guy?,” Stacie asked. “I don’t like the way he stares at you.”

“He gives me the creeps,” Beca said. “Always has. I’d fire him but he did get me my start and I feel like I owe him for that. He’s also a really good manager and does right by me. There is always so much eye contact. It’s disconcerting.”

“Well, don’t worry about him,” Stacie said. “He’ll only be on the tour for the first month and I’ll be with you so I can run interference if he starts making you feel uncomfortable.”

<{0}>

Theo left his meeting with Beca with a smile on his face. With Beca going on tour she wouldn’t be hanging around Chloe and Aubrey. Her absence of six months would put a damper on whatever those two had in mind for Beca.

Theo got on the elevator and smirked at his image in the silver elevator doors. If his luck held out, he’d also be able to break Beca and Jesse up while she was on tour. Jay already added two concerts to the schedule so Beca would not have time to fly back home for Jesse’s graduation.

Theo left the elevator and walked out of the studio. A smug, satisfied smile on his face as he went about his day.

<{0}>

Stacie left Beca in the studio and called for an Uber to take her to her lab. As she stood waiting, she decided to text Aubrey to see what she was doing. She sent the text just as her car arrived. She got in and settled back in the seat.

Stacie’s phone rang and she smiled when she saw who was calling. “Hello, Aubrey.”

“Hello, Stacie,” Aubrey said. “I received your text and Chloe and I are out sightseeing so I’d thought I’d call to save all the back and forth.”

“You’re in L.A.?,” Stacie asked excitedly.

Aubrey paused, responding tentatively, “Uh, yeah.”

“That’s PERFECT!”

On her end, Aubrey had to smile at the other woman’s enthusiasm. When she answered though, she maintained her composure, “It is?”

“Yes. I just finished my meeting with Beca,” Stacie said. “And I was wondering since you’re already out that you might want to meet me for lunch later?”

“Um, I don’t think I can,” Aubrey said. “I promised Chloe I’d tour around with her to get a feel for L.A.”

“Bring her with you,” Stacie said. “I’d really like to get to know you better, Aubrey. And if that means having Chloe along for lunch, then I’m willing to do it.”

“Let me talk with Chloe and I’ll give you a call back,” Aubrey said. “What-Wait-Chloe, give me-”

“Hey, Stacie,” Chloe’s voice came on the line. “Aubrey would love to have lunch with you today. I appreciate the invitation but I think I’m going to go home.”

“No, don’t do that,” Stacie said. “Come to lunch with us and then I can give you both a tour of my lab.”

“Hold on a sec,” Chloe said. “Bree, Stacie really wants to go to lunch with you. I’ll go so you won’t do anything crazy.”

Stacie sat with her ear to the phone. She couldn’t hear anything through the speakers and looked to see if the call had been dropped. It was still connected and she put the phone back to her ear.

“We’d love to meet you for lunch,” Stacie hears Chloe say.

“Chloe, give me my phone,” Aubrey murmurs to Chloe as she tries again to get the phone.

Stacie hears a lot of rustling but nothing else.

“That’s wonderful,” Stacie said. “I’ll text Aubrey the address of a place near where I work. Is Noon good for you.”

“That’s fine,” Chloe said. “Ow, Bree!”

“Chloe, are you okay?,” Stacie asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Chloe said glaring at Aubrey. “We’ll see you at Noon. Bye, Stacie.”

Stacie laughed as she ended the call. She made a reservation at her favorite diner and texted Aubrey the address. The smile never left her face.

<{0}>

Stacie is early and sits patiently waiting in the diner’s booth for Aubrey and Chloe. She orders an iced tea and is sipping it while casually watching the door of the diner. Her phone pinged and she looked down at it missing the blonde and redhead who came through the door.

“Is this seat taken?,” Chloe asks with a grin causing Stacie’s head to shoot up.

“Well, I was hoping a hot blonde would sit there,” Stacie answered cheekily. “But a hot redhead is just as welcome.”

Chloe giggled and Aubrey let the smallest smile grace her lips. Chloe sat across from Stacie, stopping in the middle of the seat giving Aubrey no choice but to sit next to Stacie. Stacie looked over at Chloe and Chloe gave her a wink.

“How was your sightseeing?,” Stacie asked looking at Aubrey.

“It was exciting,” Chloe said. “We did all the touristy stuff.”

“It was quite enjoyable,” Aubrey said. “I enjoyed seeing the stars on the walk of fame. It brought back so many memories.”

“Memories?,” Stacie asked. “Memories of your favorite actors and actresses?”

“Yes,” Aubrey said. “I enjoy the classics and seeing names like Lauren Bacall, Humphrey Bogart, even Bud Abbott, and Lou Costello, made me feel a bit nostalgic.”

“I love the more modern films,” Chloe said.

“Modern?,” Stacie asked.

“She means more recent,” Aubrey responded. “She’s a sucker for a romantic comedy.”

“You mean like The Notebook?”

“That’s one of my favorites,” Chloe said brightly.

Conversation halted when the waitress appeared at the table to take their orders. Once the orders were placed conversation resumed and Stacie asked about their travels.

“Oh, we’ve been all over,” Chloe said excitedly. “But I have a feeling we’ll be putting down some roots here in L.A. for a long time to come.”

“We have spent a large amount of our time in Europe,” Aubrey said. “Something drew us here to L.A. and we’ve already come to love it.”

“Beca’s concert tour starts in Europe in a month,” Stacie said. “I’m so excited because I get to travel with her for all of the European portions of her tour.”

“Beca will be gone?,” Chloe asked frowning. “For how long?”

“The tour is expected to last six months,” Stacie responded. “The last three concerts are here in L.A. I can get you tickets if you’d like. I’m sure Beca would love to have you come and see her perform.”

Stacie looks over at Chloe and frowns. Chloe looks upset and she doesn’t understand why.

“Chloe?,” Stacie asked getting the redhead’s attention. “Are you okay?”

“Oh, yes,” Chloe said with a smile. “I am just envious of the travel you will be doing. We love traveling in Europe.”

“Beca loves traveling as well,” Stacie said. “Unfortunately, she won’t be in any one place long enough to do much more than perform and head to the next stop.”

“That is too bad,” Aubrey said.

Aubrey kept a close watch over Chloe as the conversation continued and Stacie talked more about where Beca’s concerts were to be held.

“Are you really okay?”

Chloe’s eyes went to Aubrey when she heard the whispered question.

“I don’t know,” Chloe responded. “I feel an emptiness inside knowing that Beca will be gone for six months. It would seem foolish if I were to show up wherever she was, but I almost feel as if I have to. Like there is a force that is compelling me to be there to keep her safe.”

“Are you sensing a hunter around her?”

“I don’t know what it is. But something is there. Let’s talk about this at home.”

“And maybe the four of us can go out to dinner,” Stacie was saying.

“I’m sorry,” Aubrey said looking at Stacie. “What were you saying?”

“I said,” Stacie said with a smile. “That since you’ll be spending most of the afternoon with me, and Beca is picking me up after work, that maybe the four of us can go out to dinner. Our treat of course.”

“I’d love to,” Chloe said immediately. “I mean, I would like to get to know Beca better. Her music is phenomenal.”

“It does sound like a pleasant way to spend the evening,” Aubrey said. “We accept your kind invitation.”

Chloe was practically bouncing in her seat. She was having dinner with her Beca and every other thought went out of her head. Nothing was going to wipe the smile from her face.

<{0}>

Stacie led the girls to the research lab and was showing them around when she ran into one of her fellow researchers.

“Well, hello,” a well-built blonde guy said walking up to the three women, stopping in front of Chloe. “I’m Luke and who might you be?”

“I’m Chloe,” Chloe responded. “And this is Aubrey.”

“May I say that you have lovely baps?” Luke gave them a smirk and a wink.

“Sod off, Scouser,” Chloe retorted.

Luke’s eyes shot up. “You’re from England?”

“No, but we lived there for years,” Chloe said. “And you’re being quite the wanker if you think saying I have lovely boobs with an English accent is a turn on.”

“Back off, Luke,” Stacie said putting her hand on his chest and pushing him away from Chloe and Aubrey. “These are friends of mine and off limits. Got it?”

“Whatever you say, Legs,” Luke replied with a smirk. “I’ll see you later in the lab.”

Luke give Chloe a flirty wink and sauntered off. Chloe and Aubrey just shook their heads.

“What did you say to him?,” Stacie asked.

“When I told him to sod off?,” Chloe asked and Stacie nodded. “I just told him to back off and called him a Scouser, which means someone from Liverpool. I could tell by his accent. I just wanted to let him know that I knew what he was saying.”

“Wow,” Stacie said with a laugh. “You’ll have to teach me a few phrases to throw at him. He thinks he’s God’s gift to women and is always hitting on me. I never really understood some of the things he was saying but I didn’t like the way he’d say them.”

Stacie continued the tour and finally ended in the lab she worked in. Luke saw them come in and threw a wink at Chloe.

Stacie stopped at a small closet and grabbed three pairs of safety glasses. She put a pair on and handed Choe and Aubrey a pair as well.

“You’ll need these while we’re in the lab,” Stacie said. “We use a lot of chemicals. Most of them are harmless but can cause serious damage if they get in your eyes.”

Chloe and Aubrey put their safety glasses on and Stacie started telling them about some of the experiments that were being worked on.  
They got to Luke’s station and he started explaining what he was working on.

Luke held up a beaker holding a mint green liquid. He was explaining what chemicals he was using when one of the lab techs knocked a beaker off the table causing it to shatter when it hit the floor. Luke and the girls all turned suddenly toward the sound and the liquid from the beaker Luke was holding splashed onto Chloe.

“Oh,” Chloe exclaimed and pulled her shirt away from her body.

“Blimey,” Luke cried out. “I’m so sorry.” He placed the almost empty beaker on the table and held out his hands to Chloe not knowing what to do.

“That’s okay,” Chloe said seeing how distraught Luke was. “It was an accident.”

“Come with me,” Stacie said taking Chloe’s arm. “We need to get you out of those clothes and into a shower.”

“Can I help?,” Luke said regaining his composure.

“Back off,” Aubrey snarled.

“It’s okay, Bree,” Chloe said. “Come with me?”

Aubrey gave a low growl to Luke causing him to swallow and back away from her. Aubrey followed Chloe and Stacie into the hall.

“The shower’s in here,” Stacie said opening a door. Chloe followed her in and Aubrey stood in the doorway. “You can put your clothes in this bag and I’ll bring you something to change into.” She grabbed a bottle of liquid soap and a small scrub brush. She handed the items to Chloe “Use this to wash with especially any areas the liquid touched on your skin. Take your time and scrub the area well. Aubrey and I will be in the lab. Just text Aubrey when you’re done and we can bring you a change of clothes. I’ll have to escort you back to the lab.”

Chloe took the soap, and Stacie and Aubrey left her alone. She undressed and put her clothes in the bag as directed. She turned on the shower and waited until the water was warm before getting under the spray.

Aubrey stood outside the shower room chewing her bottom lip.

“Are you okay?” Chloe heard the concern in Aubrey’s voice.

“I’m fine,” Chloe responded. “I promise. I’d let you know if I wasn’t.”

“Okay,” Aubrey sighed and turned to looked at Stacie.

“Is she really going to be alright?,” Aubrey asked her face showing concern laced with some residual anger.

“Yes, she’ll be fine,” Stacie said. “The chemicals Luke was using aren’t dangerous but I don’t want to take any chances. Don’t worry. I’d let you know if there was anything serious to worry about.”

“Okay,” Aubrey said. “I trust you. But if anything happens to her. . .”

“I get it,” Stacie said quickly. “Come with me. I have some things in my locker that might fit her.”

Stacie and Aubrey went off down the hall to the employee’s locker room.

<{0}>

Beca walked into the building that housed the lab Stacie worked for. She stopped at the desk and got her Visitor’s tag. As she walked back to the lab, she thought she’d see if Stacie wanted to get a drink before they went home. Or maybe drinks and dinner. She was thinking about what she was hungry for when she heard singing. She stopped and listened to see if she could find where it was coming from.  
She followed the sound and stood outside a door where the singing was louder. She opened the door and the sweetest voice she had ever heard was singing Titanium, one of her favorite songs.

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_Ricochet, you take your aim_  
_Fire away, fire away_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium_  
_She stepped into the room and without thinking pulled the shower curtain back to see who was singing._  
_I am titanium..._

“Chloe?”

Chloe squealed and used her hands to cover herself. She looked to see who had invaded her shower and couldn’t help the small smile when she saw who it was.

“Beca?,” Chloe said. “What are you doing here?”

“You can sing!”

“Is that why you’re invading my shower?”

“I’m sorry but I heard you singing and I had to find out who it was. You have an amazing voice.”

“Thank you.”

“You have to be my backup singer for my tour.”

“What?”

“I need two backup singers for my tour and I get to choose who they are. And I choose you.”

“Really? You want me to go on tour with you?” Chloe was giddy with excitement but managed to keep it well hidden so she didn’t frighten Beca off.

“Absolutely. I do a cover of Titanium and it would sound awesome if we sang it together.”

“I’d love to go on tour with you,” Chloe said and gave Beca a bright smile.

Beca smiled back at her and the two stood staring at each other. It finally dawned on Beca that Chloe was naked. She blushed but couldn’t help herself as she looked the redhead up and down.

“See something you like?,” Chloe asked with a smirk.

“You should be very confident about all that,” Beca said waving her hand up and down Chloe’s body.

“Oh, I am,” Chloe responded proudly. “Could you hand me a towel, please?”

“Oh, right,” Beca said and reached for the towel. She turned and handed it to Chloe. “I’ll, um, just let you finish up.”

Beca doesn’t know why but she continued to stare at Chloe as she walked backward toward the door. She stopped only when her back came in contact with the door causing Chloe to giggle. Beca blushed and thought that giggle was the cutest thing she’d ever heard.

Beca found the doorknob and stepped outside the shower room. She let out a breath and ran a hand through her hair. She looked up to find Aubrey and Stacie standing there staring at her.

Aubrey’s was more of a glare and Stacie’s was a smirk with a raised eyebrow.

“I was, um, just,” Beca said throwing her thumb over her shoulder. “Just, um, heard Chloe singing.”

“So, you just barged into her shower?,” Aubrey asked.

“She’s a really good singer,” Beca said.

“Aubrey, why don’t you give Chloe her clothes,” Stacie said. “We’ll wait out here for you.”

Aubrey took the clothes and knocked softly before entering the small room. Beca looked at Stacie and Stacie started laughing.

“I can’t believe you walked in on Chloe showering,” Stacie said between laughs.

“Dude, she can really sing,” Beca said. “I asked her to go on tour with me as a backup singer.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, I mean you should hear her, Stacie.”

The shower room door opened causing the two brunettes to look over. Aubrey stepped out with Chloe right behind her.

“Beca, if you hire me as a backup singer you should hire Aubrey as well. She’s a great singer.”

“Really? Can you sing something now?”

Aubrey looked at Chloe and Chloe smiled and nodded back. Aubrey shrugged and launched into I Saw the Sign.

 _I got a new life, you would hardly recognize me, I'm so glad_  
_How can a person like me care for you?_  
_I, why do I bother, when you're not the one for me?_  
_Oo-hoo-hoo-oo-oo_  
_Is enough enough?_

Beca was impressed, Chloe hadn’t been exaggerating. Her friend could really sing. She looked at the redhead, who winked at her, causing her to blush. Beca turned towards Stacie, to cover. She saw the tall brunette break into a huge pride filled grin. She was looking at the blonde with total adoration.

 _I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes, I saw the sign_  
_Life is demanding without understanding_  
_I saw the sign and it opened up my eyes, I saw the sign_  
_No one's gonna drag you up to get into the light where you belong_  
_But where do you belong?_

Beca listened to Aubrey carefully, with her well trained ear. She couldn’t help but think it was a rather old song, but she was singing the Hell out of it. When she had heard enough, she raised her hand up to let Aubrey know she could stop.

Aubrey and Chloe looked at the petite brunette expectantly. Beca looked over at Stacie and smiled.

“I think I’ve found my two backup singers,” Beca said. “Theo is going to be so pissed that I found them without him!”

<{0}>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep up the reviews. They help us know how we’re doing.
> 
> Songs used:  
> Gavin DeGraw - “Not Over You”  
> David Guetta - “Titanium”  
> Ace of Base - “I Saw the Sign”


	5. Chapter 5 - A Special Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca takes to Chloe to her favorite spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks so much for the response to this story. BeChloeIsLegit and I really appreciate them. BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters, we just really like them.

<{0}>

Theo was moving around his office, trying to finish up for the day. It had been a relatively stressful day, and he really wanted to head out. He felt he had earned a night off.

Even with the stress, it had been a remarkably productive day as all the arrangements for Beca’s tour were falling into place. He had a good feeling about this tour. It was finally going to give him the chance to win Beca over. It had to be fate that he had met her, after all this time.

To have another chance was something he couldn’t waste.

His iPhone started buzzing, and he was happy to see the young DJ’s picture on the screen, signaling she was calling. Theo’s face lit up,

Beca so rarely calls him, he took it as another win for the day.

Picking up the phone, he answered in a truly cheerful voice “Beca! What a surprise. I wasn’t expecting to hear from you anymore today. I have great news, we’ve already added two shows on the European trip.”

“Umm, yeah. That’s great, Theo…”

Theo goes right into his spiel. He’s so excited by the progress he’s made today, and so wants to impress Beca. “And I made some headway on the backup singers. I’ve compiled a list. There’s three that have sung with Rihanna, one who worked with Lady Gaga, and two who toured with Beyoncé!”

On her end, Beca rolls her eyes. She knows she should appreciate all Theo’s hard work but can’t help herself. “Wow, that’s, uh, that is great…”

“You know, Beca, we could have some of the singers come in tomorrow. You and I could spend the afternoon listening to them, maybe find your backup singers,” Theo suggested.

Beca paused; she grinned at the other women around the table. “Umm, yeah, no, that's okay…”

Theo frowned. “Beca, Beca, Beca. This is important.”

“Yeah, I know, Theo. I know. It's just that it's not necessary,” Beca replied. She threw a wink at the redhead sitting to her right.  
Theo was shocked at this turn-around. “Beca? I thought we were in agreement on this?”

“Oh, we are, and I haven't changed my mind,” Beca assured Theo over the phone.

“I don't understand.” Theo's confusion evident in his tone.

Beca's smile grows, and Stacie is sure she's never seen it so wide. Beca is looking at Chloe with such happiness as she answered, “I've already found my backup singers.”

Theo explodes. “What!?! Who!?!”

“Their names are Chloe and Aubrey…”

Theo's blood goes cold. Though he already knew the answer, he asked, “Who?”

“Their names are Chloe and Aubrey, and they have voices like angels.”

Chloe actually blushes at Beca's comment. She can tell by Theo's tone that he is not impressed. The redhead hears Theo ask, “Who are they? Do they have any experience? Have they ever sung professionally before?”

Beca looked between Chloe and Aubrey, who both shook their heads ‘No’. Beca answered the Brit, “Nope…”

“Beca, this is your biggest concert tour. Your debut album did amazing and got you on the map. Your new album cements you at the top. It puts you in the stratosphere. We're talking Beyoncé levels. You can't be dicking around with amateurs.”

Beca had enough, she could see Theo's words were hurting the redhead and blonde. She tried to cut in, “Theo…”

“I must insist that you scrap that crazy idea, and work with me to hire proper professionals,” Theo rolled on, not hearing Beca's attempts to cut in.

He’s been going for a good minute straight when Beca has had enough. “Theo!” She shouted into the phone. “My contract clearly states that I get the final say on who I work with. I have made my choice. And trust me, they have the voices and the ability to do the job.” She looked up to Chloe and Aubrey, who vigorously nodded their heads in the affirmative. Beca smiled in return as she finished her rant with Theo. “My decision is final.” With that, she hit the disconnect button and hung up the call.

Looking about the table, Beca had a wicked smirk. “I know that Theo has been instrumental in my career taking off. And that he works really hard. But I have to be honest; it feels really good to mess with him at times.”

“Beca, who knew you had this devilish side?,” Chloe asked in a playful tone.

Stacie chimed in with a chuckle. “Oh, our girl Beca here is a Bonafide Badass.”

“Bonafide Badass, huh?,” Chloe asked the petite brunette. She leaned into the younger woman and said, in a voice that sent shivers up Beca’s spine, “I look forward to seeing if it’s true.”

Beca could feel the heat radiating off her skin. She grabbed her glass of water and took a sip, concentrating on keeping her movements slow and deliberate, so they look smooth. Having had that second to collect herself, she fixed Chloe with a confident stare, and said, “Well, we have the whole tour for you to find out.”

<{0}>

Back at his office, Theo stared at his mobile phone. Beca had dropped that bombshell on him and then hung up. She had announced that both Aubrey and Chloe would be on the tour with them and then hung up. On him.

Now, the tour was no longer going to be an impediment to that ginger she-devil; it was going to be the vehicle for her unfettered access. He could see everything he had been building going up in a puff of smoke.

Suddenly, he is filled with an uncontrollable rage. In one motion he spun about and hurled his phone against the far wall. The phone smashed into the brick wall with enough force to leave an indent.

Something about that act allowed the British producer the moment to settle down and collect himself. He had not survived and got himself to this place by acting irrationally. Moments like this require cool, collected thought, with careful, rational analysis.

He took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Once that was done, he was back at his desk, donning his wireless headset. He hit the top button on his desk phone and smiled as his staff assistant picked up. “Ah, Janine, I’m so glad I caught you before you left for the evening. I need you to do a few things for me. First, I seem to have had an accident with my iPhone.” He looked at the shattered screen and grimaced. “I’m afraid it’s beyond repair. Would you get me a new one? I will want it right away. Second, I need you to get in touch with Mueller Entertainment in Berlin. It looks like we are going to add Berlin to Beca Mitchell’s tour schedule.”

As Theo continued to give his assistant instructions, he opened a file marked Swanson and pulled up a calendar; with a quick glance, he gave Janine one last instruction. “Also, could you make sure my schedule is free tomorrow from 11:00 till 1:00?”

He listened to his assistant repeat her instructions and smirked. He wasn’t beaten yet.

<{0}>

“So Beca, where are we going?”

Easing the wheel to the right, Beca felt the car take the curve as smooth as silk, even though she was a good fifteen miles over the speed limit. She smiled a bit smugly as she looked over to the redhead sitting in the passenger seat. “To my favorite place.”

“Yeah, we’re going to Beca’s favorite place in all of LA,” Stacie said from the back seat.

Aubrey who seemed a little distracted, and had been studying the dark hillside looked over at Stacie. “Beca’s favorite place in LA is up in the hills?”

Stacie nodded. “Oh yeah. Trust me, you two will love it. It’s the perfect way to end your day of seeing the sites of LA.”

“That’s interesting…” Aubrey trailed off. She seemed distracted by something, and again looked out the window; this time the rear window.  
Stacie could tell there was something bothering the blonde woman. She took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Is everything okay?”

Turning back towards the statuesque brunette, Aubrey smiled, and gently returned the squeeze. “Yes, sorry, just a bit distracted…”  
Stacie gave the blonde her best pout. “Should I be hurt that something can distract you from me?”

“Definitely not,” Aubrey assured her; refocusing her attention fully on the brunette.

Chloe was not paying any attention to the two women in the back. All her attention was focused on the brunette driving. Part of her worried that she might be coming off as a creep, but she just couldn’t help it. “And you’re not going to tell me where we’re going?” Chloe put on her best puppy-eyes.

“Oh-No! Put those away,” commands Beca, as she focuses on the winding road.

“Put away what?,” Chloe asks, truly perplexed.

“Those big round eyes. The ones that help you get everything you want,” replied Beca, keeping her eyes forward. “The ones I know already are going to make me do things in the future I wouldn’t normally agree to.”

Aubrey’s laugh from the backseat reminds Beca that she’s not alone with the redhead. For some reason, it’s easy for her to forget that there are others in the car. “She’s onto you, Chloe. She’s already discovered one of your super powers.”

“Hmmph!” Chloe sat back in her seat, arms crossed in faux-annoyance. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

The occupants of the car burst into laughter, even Chloe. Not for the first time Beca was amazed at how easily Chloe and Aubrey had joined her dynamic with Stacie. It felt so natural to be with them, as if the four of them had been friends forever; and not as if she and Stacie had just met the other pair.

Chloe’s voice pulled Beca out of her thoughts. “So, Beca, do you bring all your fangirls to this favorite spot?”

Beca could see the smile Chloe asked the question with, and her tone was jocular, but the petite brunette sensed a real curiosity in the redhead. “I’ve never taken anyone here, save for Stacie.”

“Wait; you and Jesse have never gone there?” Stacie is actually quite surprised by this.

Beca shook her head as she answered, “Nope.” She rounded the final corner, and their destination came into view.

“I’m surprised, what with this place’s iconic setting in one of Jesse’s all-time favorite movies,” Stacie commented.

Beca gave Stacie a quick glance as she turned into the parking lot. “This place was in a movie?”

Stacie nodded. “Probably several, but the one I’m talking about is one of Jesse’s all-time favorites. ‘Rebel Without a Cause’. Haven’t you seen it with him?”

Beca again shook her head no. “He’s tried a few times, and by title alone I thought about it; but I barely want to watch modern movies. Something from like fifty years ago? No thanks.” Beca pulled into an empty spot. “But you say the Hollywood Observatory is in it?”

It’s Chloe that answered. “Oh, yeah, it’s where the first confrontation takes place. Major plot point. I loved that movie. I still remember going to see it at my favorite theater.” She’s staring at the distinctive building with undisguised joy.

“You saw ‘Rebel Without a Cause’ at a cinema?” Stacie asked, perplexed.

Chloe realized her mistake immediately. “Chloe loves all movies, especially the classics,” Aubrey volunteered.

“Yeah, so when I had the opportunity to see it on the big screen, I jumped at it,” Chloe said with a huge smile. She was relieved that she didn’t need to lie, she just didn’t clarify she saw its original release. The redhead had an idea. “I love movies; maybe we could go see one together sometime?”

“Umm, I don’t…” Beca starts; she keeps her eyes forward as she put the car into park.

Chloe’s heart drops. She realizes she’s just basically asked Beca on a date. She feels stupid and dejected. Of course, Beca had turned her down; she’s in a relationship. Chloe was having such a great time, she had forgotten. “Oh, umm, yeah, sorry I asked.”

Beca looks over at the redhead and asked, “What?”

“You’re famous, and have a boyfriend; I don’t know what I was thinking asking you to go to the movies with me,” Chloe said in a sad tone.

Beca suddenly felt like she had kicked a puppy. Desperately she wanted to rectify the situation. “What? No. I didn’t mean that I don’t want to go to the movies with you.” She reached out and lifted the redhead’s face, so they were looking into each other’s eyes. “It’s just, I, um, I don’t like movies…”

Chloe raised her right eyebrow in question, and asked in a tone which suggested she had not heard the brunette correctly. “You don’t like movies?”

For the first time in her life, Beca is actually embarrassed by this fact. She suddenly wished she had kept her mouth shut. She found herself wondering what she was possibly thinking. Who turns down someone like Chloe Beale? Still she felt herself giving her an honest answer. “Uhh, yeah.” She ran her hand through her hair. “I just have never really enjoyed movies.” She cringes, waiting for the inevitable statement that there is something weird about not liking movies.

“It’s true,” Stacie chimed in. “We could never get Beca to participate in movie nights. Not even porn.”

“Especially porn,” Beca mumbled under her breath. “I just don’t like movies.”

“Oh,” Chloe responded. “Well, we’ll have to find other things to do together.” The redhead said in a husky whisper, before she looked back towards the observatory. At that point a huge smile graced her face, and her tone grew louder with excitement. “Like going to the Hollywood Observatory!”

“Wait,” Beca reached out, gently grabbing Chloe by the wrist. “Don’t you want to tell me how weird I am? Or how great watching movies is.”  
Now it’s Chloe’s turn to feel she has hurt the other woman. She looked back at the petite woman, and asked, “Why would I do that?” Her tone informs Beca that this is a genuine question.

“Umm, I’m not sure,” Beca shrugged. “It’s just the response I usually get. Most people think not enjoying movies is akin to stealing candy from babies, or drop-kicking puppies.”

“Well, that’s just dumb,” replied Chloe. “Who would do something so rude?”

Beca’s mind flashed to memories of Jesse intruding on her break time on the quad, when she had been mixing a new mashup. He had thought the idea of not liking movies completely ridiculous, and had immediately started planning out a strategy to show Beca the error of her ways. It had truly annoyed the aspiring DJ.

“Besides, we’ll just have to do things we both like,” continued the redhead. There’s just the hint of husk in her voice, that Beca blushed. Chloe’s voice took on a more excited tone. “Again, like going to the Hollywood Observatory!” In a complete one-eighty, suddenly Chloe was again all happiness and excitement. It’s easy to imagine from her demeanor, that the redhead really can’t wait to jump out of the car. “I’ve always wanted to go here.”

“They’re so adorable,” Stacie stage whispered to Aubrey.

The blonde chuckled. “You have no idea.”

The two women in the front seats, by mutual silent agreement, ignore the two in the back.

“I have to say I’m surprised, Ms. Beale, that you have never been to the Hollywood Observatory before,” Beca went all suave with her tone.

“I’ve never been to any observatory before,” answered Chloe, wonder and excitement filling her words. “Which is actually quite surprising for me,” continued the redhead. “Because truth-be-told, I’ve always been fascinated by the stars.”

“Well then, I’m glad I have the honor of being your first…” the moment the words are out of her mouth, Beca is closing her eyes and bracing herself for Stacie to pounce. She of course catches Chloe raising an eyebrow in question, just before her eyes closed. This only served to deepen her blush.

Of course Stacie did pounce. “I’m sure you’re not her first, Beca. I mean, have you seen her?”

“And there it is,” exhaled Beca. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see Chloe blushing. Beca immediately felt the need to reassure the redhead. “I mean, she’s right, I mean look at you, I’m sure you have a boyfriend, or a, uh, girlfriend?”

Chloe found Beca’s ramblings cute. Memories of the young noblewoman and how adorably awkward she could be, flashed through Chloe’s mind. This caused the redhead’s demeanor to suddenly drop. Memories of her loss clutch her heart.

Beca senses the shift. “Oh, do you have someone?”

Chloe looked up into Beca’s grey-blue eyes and saw nothing but caring. “There was someone, but it was a while ago.” She took Beca’s hand. “That’s the past. I’m looking forward, to the future.” She gave the brunette a warm genuine smile. “Show me why this is your favorite place.”

Beca returned the smile. “Gladly.”

“They are adorable,” Aubrey stage whispered, eliciting giggles from Stacie. Again, Beca and Chloe ignored them. “I suggest we leave these two, Stacie, and take a stroll.” She gave the brunette a wink, which just made Stacie’s heart skip.

“YES! Let’s go!” The door flew open, and Aubrey had to move quickly to keep the taller woman from yanking her from the car. Both women had a look like they really needed to ‘stroll around’.

Beca smirked. “Shall we also go milady?”

“I was never a lady,” Chloe answered coyly, before exiting the car.

“You seem like a lady to me,” Beca replied as she stepped out of the car.

<{0}>

Looking up, Chloe absolutely loved the view above her. A million stars dot the night sky, in majestic glory. The heavens above twinkle down upon her and Beca. It’s magnificent. “It’s so beautiful, Beca.”

Of course, Los Angeles is not the best place to see the stars thanks to the glare of the city. But they are up in the mountains that rise above the city, and the sky is relatively clear. And while it’s not as clear as some nights Chloe has seen in her long life, it is what passes for a clear night in Los Angeles, so it is spectacular.

Beca couldn’t have chosen a better way to end this day if she tried. Chloe stops, and thinks on that; there might be a few better ways to end the night. But at this juncture in their budding relationship, nothing could beat this for Chloe.

Out of habit, the redhead automatically started to find her favorite constellations; both the standard ones known by most, and those she made up for herself. There was always something about constellations, that Chloe found fascinating. Constellations were one of the original examples of human creativity. Every culture had looked upon the heavens and seen something that spoke to their society. The stars might look all the same to the naked eye without the help of a telescope, yet people throughout time had created characters and stories out of their perceived formations.

It took her no time to find one of her own constellations. She spotted Jupiter, brighter than the rest of the stars around. Her mind's eye immediately traced the outline of her own constellation; the one she named Lady Rebecca.

Chloe had always found it interesting that the sky here is the same as the sky over Asia, which is the same as Europe. She has always loved that you could travel to so many different places on this planet, yet the sky remained relatively constant.

Therefore, Lady Rebecca had followed her around, always vigilant, always there for her.

Wistful, Chloe looked over to Beca, who looked so relieved by Chloe’s reaction. She gave the smaller woman a wink. She looked down upon the sprawling lights of the city, and found it just as amazing.

Los Angeles was quite fascinating to view from here. It’s a relentless grid of lights, stretched out as far as Chloe could see, only broken by the numerous highways, that in the night look like fast moving rivers of light.

“It is,” Beca nodded and continued to look out over the sea of lights.

Chloe surreptitiously glanced at her when she thought the petite brunette wasn't looking, but got caught, when Beca did the same. Smiling warmly, Chloe asked, “Which do you find more beautiful? Above or below?”

Beca bit her lower lip as she considered her answer. “Would it be cheating to say both?” She asked it tentatively, like a student not sure of her answer.

“It’s what my answer would be,” Chloe answered with a wink.

Pure joy erupted from Beca’s heart. She had never wanted someone’s approval like she seemed to crave the redhead’s.

The redhead turned back towards the city, moving so she’s right next to the shorter woman. She nudged her with her shoulder. “So, are you going to tell me why this place is your favorite?”

The petite musician smirked. “You mean beyond the view?”

The redhead chuckled and said, “I just get the feeling that there’s something more.”

Beca stares out across the city for a few moments in silence. When she starts to answer, her words are quiet. “You know I met Stacie in college?” The redhead shook her head no. “Yeah, her, Fat Amy, and Jesse. Thing was, I didn’t even want to go to college. It was my father’s idea. He was so determined that I had to experience college. He kept calling my love of music,” she gave air quotes as she said, “a hobby.”

“Why would he say that?” Chloe is truly perplexed.

“He never bothered to listen to my music. Could never see me as more than a little girl playing with her computer.”

“Sorry, I know he’s your father, but he has to be blind,” Chloe said with a shake of her head.

Beca chuckled as she shook her head, too. “No, I agree. He split on my Mom and me when I was six. After that, he was in my life on and off, but he never really was there to listen. So, he made me go to college, but he did make me a deal; if I gave it a year, and really participated in college, then he would help me get setup in LA.”

“Well, that was decent of him,” Chloe offered.

With a shrug, Beca said, “I’m not so sure. I think he thought if I gave it a year, I would have an epiphany about my collegiate career. That I would just fall in love with staying at school.”

“I take it the epiphany never came,” Chloe said.

With a shake of her head, Beca answered, “Nope. Nor did any real help. He argued I hadn’t really tried or given it a chance.”  
Chloe’s eyes grew, as she turned to face the petite brunette. “Wait. He didn’t honor his agreement?”

A single tear escaped Beca’s eyes, but she tried to ignore it. She again shook her head, and answered, but this time in a much quieter voice. “Nope.”

Chloe instinctively took the young brunette into her arms. The feeling was both electric and warm as the petite brunette seemed to melt right into her arms.

Beca nestled her face into the crook of Chloe’s neck, and she for the first time released the feelings she had kept bottled up since she learned of her father’s betrayal. Tears began to fall in earnest, and she let out a sob. And yet she felt warm and safe, and her entire universe shrunk to the space of Chloe’s embrace.

<{0}>

The click of the camera seemed extra loud in the quiet of his surroundings. He had feared this, ever since the night at the club. Now before him was his Beca in the arms of that redheaded bitch.

They were too far for him to hear their conversation, but the telephoto lenses made it easy to get some really candid close up shots. The witch of a ginger leaned back and moved a lock of hair from Beca’s eyes, and placed it behind her ear. Whatever she said must have been the right thing, because his Beca smiled shyly up at her.

He wished he could hear what they were saying. Was that ginger bitch already wooing his Beca? He had to know. He saw her lean in, and started taking more pictures in rapid succession. She only kissed Beca’s forehead, but the look of adoration on the petite woman’s face was heart wrenching for him.

Suddenly, he felt a shift. The blonde bitch was moving towards him. He could feel it. She must have sensed him. He had to move, and move quickly. Luckily for him, he had grown quite adept at moving in the shadows. With practiced ease he swiftly and silently made his way through the woods, down the hill, to the place he had left his car.

Without pause, he jumped into the driver’s seat, set his camera on the passenger’s seat, and started the car. Without even looking to see if the road was clear, he drove out, and raced his way back down towards Beverly Hills.

As he drove, he pulled out a burner phone he kept for situations such as this. With practiced ease he hit a preprogrammed number.  
The call was picked up on the second ring. “Hello.”

“Tony.”

“That you?”

“Yep, and I was wondering if you knew of anyone who would be interested in some pictures of Beca Mitchell, on what looked like a date?”  
The voice on the other end of the call grew a bit excited. “I take it she wasn’t with her boyfriend?”

“Nope.”

“What guy was she with? Anyone famous?”

“Not famous, and not a guy.”

“Really?! Got to tell you, not surprised. She definitely gives off that vibe. That will up the value.”

“Can we get them out there right away? I want them public by tomorrow.”

“Yeah, man, these are going to be picked up fast. Especially if the other woman is hot…”

“Oh, she is.”

“Then they will spread like wildfire. Send them to me right away, and I’ll broker the deal.”

“I’m driving at the moment, but the moment I’m home, I’ll send them to you.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

Pulling his sports car up onto the highway, Theo had to smile. He wasn’t happy with the situation, but a plan was starting to form for how he would deal with it.

<{0}>

“Bree?!”

When there was no answer from the blonde, Stacie hissed again, “Bree?! What the Hell?!”

“Sorry,” Aubrey whisper-shouted over her shoulder, even as she continued to make her way towards the woods. Her eyes scanned back and forth, desperately trying to pierce the veil of shadows.

“Sorry? SORRY!,” Stacie hissed. “What the HELL is going on?”

“Nothing…”

“And don’t tell me nothing,” Stacie continued to whisper-shout. “You’ve been distracted,” she swept her hands down her body, “distracted from this.”

Aubrey blushed, but kept moving towards the forest, scanning back and forth. “I-I-mean, umm-we…”

“Exactly, we were just getting to know each other, really well,” Stacie said. Aubrey instinctively brought her fingers to her lips, which were still kiss swollen. “Which was super-hot by the way,” Stacie continued. “But then you took off! Again, from this!”

Aubrey turned and took in Stacie. Memories of the past few minutes flashed, and her heated cheeks grew warmer. The blonde went to say something, but whatever she was about to say was cut-off as whatever she was sensing seemed to move. Her head jerked to the right, as she tried to track the person she’s sure has been following them.

“Talk to me Bree,” Stacie’s voice brought Aubrey’s attention back to the brunette as Stacie moved towards her. “You can talk to me, Bree. Ever since we started driving up here, you’ve been on edge.”

Aubrey hesitated, she was considering obfuscating, but as she looked into the brunette’s eyes, she knew it wouldn’t do any good, and she wouldn’t feel right. She took a deep breath, and looked Stacie in the eyes. “Chloe and I have traveled so much, because it’s not safe for us to stay in one place.” Aubrey decided that a partial truth was the best course of action at the moment.

“What? You mean someone is after you?” Stacie stared at the blonde in confusion. Aubrey nodded, and bit her lip. Stacie pushed her questioning. “Like an ex? Or did you all see something you weren’t supposed to see?”

“More like, we were pulled into something against our wills,” Aubrey answered truthfully. “We managed to break free, but have been on the move ever since.” The blonde looked up into Stacie’s gorgeous eyes, and sadly said, “I’m sorry for wasting your time. I understand if you don’t want to see me again.”

“Are you kidding? I already thought you were Hot, but this takes you to a whole other level,” Stacie said as she stepped forward and looped her arms around Aubrey’s waist. Pulling the blonde tight against her, she gave the startled woman a quick kiss. She then pulled back enough to look into Aubrey’s green eyes, and said, “I’ve never felt anything close to what I feel when I’m with you. There’s something between us, I know you can feel it, too. So, we’ll face this together.” With that, Stacie kissed her again, accentuating it with a quick squeeze of Aubrey’s butt. She smiled into the kiss, as Bree gave a surprised squeal.

Silently Aubrey breathed a sigh of relief. Whoever the intruder was, she could sense them fleeing, so the immediate threat had abated.  
More importantly, Stacie hadn’t run away at the suggestion of danger. She wasn’t ready for the whole truth, but Aubrey had hope.

<{0}>

Chloe pulled back from Beca, and gave her a warm smile. “Well, I guess you proved him wrong.”

Beca pulled back, a soft smile lighting up her features as she rubbed away the tears with the back of her hand. “Yeah, I guess I did.” She wiped again and barked a laugh. “Not sure why I’m crying. I didn’t cry when he informed me he was reneging.”

With a shrug, Chloe answered, “Maybe at the moment you needed to be strong, maybe to have the courage to come out here, you couldn’t show your emotions. I don’t know, but what I do know, is that you did have the courage to follow your dreams out here. To make a life out here, and from what I can see, you succeeded.”

A flood of warmth spread through Beca’s chest. Chloe’s approval was like nectar of the gods for the musician. She tried to defer, but Chloe shook her head. “Beca, you’re about to go on a world tour. Your album rocketed up the billboard charts. You were literally on the cover of Rolling Stone magazine.” Chloe smiled brightly. “You have proven your father is a fool.”

“Thanks, Chloe. It means a lot.”

“It’s true,” Chloe said with a slight shrug, as if it was no big deal. “But I am wondering, what that has to do with this spot? Why is it your favorite place?”

“Oh yeah, kind of got sidetracked from that, but it did provide you with important background,” Beca said with a shy smile.

Chloe returned the smile. “So, you came out to LA, and proved your dad wrong…”

“No,” Beca said with a shake of her head. “I came out here, and the universe seemed intent on proving him right.”

Chloe was genuinely surprised by this news. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Beca gave her a thin smile. “When I first got here, I found out that LA is full of people with a little bit of talent and a boat load of dreams.” The petite brunette turned back towards the cityscape. “Every one of those lights is someone’s dreams. So, when I first arrived, I found very few doors open to me. I picked up the occasional DJ gig, and worked a few bartending jobs so I could fill in if a DJ was a no-show or called in sick. It wasn’t great, but it allowed me to get by. It wasn’t the life I had dreamed about, but I was in LA, and I had Stacie, and Fat Amy, and Jesse, and it was enough.”

Chloe remained quiet; she didn’t trust herself not to growl at the mention of Jesse. She also sensed that Beca didn’t need or desire empty platitudes. Beca continued, still looking out over the city. “It was enough, until it wasn’t. I’m not sure if it was something that was building up, or if it was just one rejection too many, but it was just too much.”

Using her hand to indicate the city below, Beca said, “This is beautiful from here, but down there it’s ugly and overwhelming. And down there, I felt lost and overwhelmed. I had just performed an audition at a seedy little club in West Hollywood, and had been told if I was willing to use my oral skills for other purposes, I could pick up a couple nights…”

“Who told you that? What club?” Chloe demanded, her fury getting the better of her. Luckily, Beca continued to focus on the city below so she didn’t see Chloe’s eyes had gone black as midnight.

“Jake something or other, at the Sixty-Nine Club. Guess I shouldn’t have been too surprised.” Chloe registered the name, and planned to give it to Lily. Not knowing the thoughts running through Chloe’s mind, Beca continued her story. “So, after telling the guy, quite explicitly, what he could do with his offer and small penis, I jumped in my car and just started driving.”

She turned and gestured back to the parking lot. “After two hours of aimlessly driving around, I pulled into that lot. I wasn’t even sure where I was. It was dusk, and the sun was just starting to set out over the Pacific.”

“Sounds beautiful,” Chloe whispered to herself, but Beca heard it.

“It was. I came over to this exact spot, and watched the city change. The shadows of the night hid the dirty nature of the city, and lights began to appear, both down there and up above.” Beca gestured towards the heavens. “I’m not sure how long I stood here, but eventually it looked like this, a sea of lights above and below.”

Chloe smiled at Beca, amazed at the soul of a poet that resided in the talented woman. “Beautiful,” she unconsciously breathed aloud.

“Exactly,” agreed Beca. “It was beautiful. Ironically, I stood here staring up at the stars and out across the city, and I probably have never felt smaller, but instead of shrinking in that moment, I found myself feeling liberated.”

Chloe looked at her questioningly. “How so?”

“I realized that even though I’m just a speck of dust in the cosmos, so is everybody else out there.” She gestured towards the city. “It’s true I hadn’t made it here yet, but I was going to. Because everyone in the end is…”

“Dust in the wind?,” Chloe asked with a teasing smirk.

Beca made a face. “Did you really just quote Kansas to me?”

“You have to admit the song kind of nails your epiphany,” Chloe said with a laugh. She then softly started singing.

 _I close my eyes, only for a moment, and the moment's gone_  
_All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity_  
_Dust in the wind_  
_All they are is dust in the wind_

  
Beca found herself entranced by the sound of the redhead’s voice. It was deeper than when she heard Chloe singing in the shower, but it was perfect in how she was delivering it.

  
_Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea_  
_All we do crumbles to the ground though we refuse to see_  
_Dust in the wind_  
_All we are is dust in the wind_  
_Oh, ho, ho_

Beca couldn’t help it, she was drawn into this woman before her. Without conscious thought, Beca joined in, turning Chloe’s solo into a duet.

 _Now, don't hang on, nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky_  
_It slips away_  
_And all your money won't another minute buy_  
_Dust in the wind_  
_All we are is dust in the wind_  
_All we are is dust in the wind_  
_Dust in the wind_  
_Everything is dust in the wind_  
_Everything is dust in the wind_  
_The wind_

“Where did you come from, Chloe Beale?,” Beca asked in wonder.

The redhead chuckled in answer. “That’s a story I will tell you at another time, Beca Mitchell.”

**< {0}>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please keep up the reviews. They help us know how we’re doing.  
> Songs used:  
> ‘Dust in the Wind’ by Kansas


	6. Chapter 6 - Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo stokes the fires of jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy Holidays all you Pitch Perfect Fans. A little late on this. This chapter is mostly the work of BeChloeIsLegit, so it’s extra good. Some of you may have noticed she has been a little absent from the community. She has been helping a family member get well, so could use warm thoughts.  
> Thank you for all your thoughts on this story. It has definitely grown as we have been writing it.  
> We don’t own Pitch Perfect and its characters, but we love writing stories with them,

As Theo drove to the studio the next morning, his phone started pinging with notifications from several media sites. He smiled as he knew the pictures of Beca and Chloe were being published for the world, and more importantly Jesse, to see.

Theo pulled into the studio’s lot and parked his car. He started checking all the entertainment websites as he walked from his car to the studio’s entrance. The story was the main topic of conversation on almost every major tabloid and entertainment site. This was better than Theo could have expected.

Each article was accompanied by pictures of the women together. He can’t help but smirk as he read the headlines of a few.

_‘Scrappy Little Nobody’ Woos Unidentified Redhead_

_Beca Mitchell Getting Steamy With Unidentified Redhead? Kudos to Mitchell Because This WOMAN Is HOT!_

_It’s a Girl! Beca Mitchell and an Unidentified Woman Get Cozy._

Theo was jumping for joy on the inside while outwardly maintaining his calm, cool demeanor as he walked through the lobby. He hurried to his office as his phone kept buzzing with notifications. He greeted Janine and asked her to hold his calls. He practically ran to his desk and looked at his phone. He clicked through the notifications, only to see the same headlines that were forwarded to him by someone else. He continued going through the notifications but stopped when a new headline appeared; a headline he decided was his favorite of them all.

On the TMZ site, the picture of Beca looking adoringly at Chloe as Chloe was leaning in to kiss Beca, was front and center. Theo knew the kiss was just to Beca’s forehead, but the still photo made it look as if they were going to kiss on the lips. He nearly cackled with glee; especially when it was accompanied by the headline:

_WHERE’S JESSE?_

Now all Theo had to do was wait to ‘accidentally’ bump into Jesse and offer his sincerest regrets over the situation. He was quite looking forward to showing Jesse what Beca had been up to last night.

Theo interlocked his fingers and placed his hands behind his head. He put his feet up on his desk and leaned back in his chair as a dastardly sneer crossed his lips.

“Beca will be mine,” he said to the empty room.

**< {0}>**

Beca stood in the lobby of the studio waiting for Chloe and Aubrey to arrive. It was the first day of rehearsal and Beca was quite excited about having her new friends be a part of her tour.

Beca kept looking back to the elevators every time she heard a ding. She did not want to run into Theo until she could get Chloe and Aubrey in the rehearsal space. She was hoping to get them familiar with her songs and the setlist they would use during the tour. Beca didn’t want her show to be stale but she also didn’t want to have any screw-ups along the way.

Beca was humming _For Good_ from _Wicked_ when she heard someone clear their throat. Beca stopped and looked up into a pair of amused blue eyes.

“Was that _For Good_ you were humming?,” Chloe asked. “Oh, and good morning.”

“Good morning,” Beca said with a big smile. “And, yes it was. Good morning, Aubrey and, um?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Beca,” Aubrey said. “This is our good friend, Lily. She’s also our financial advisor, our bodyguard at times. Well, she’s just about anything we need or ask her to be.”

“Bodyguard?”

Aubrey shrugged her shoulders as she said, “Long story.”

“Umm, okay, well, it’s nice to meet you, Lily,” Beca said as she extended her hand to shake.

“It’s nice to meet you as well,” Lily said quietly although just audibly enough to be heard. She automatically bowed, leaving Beca’s hand hanging. Flustered Beca returned the bow, just as Lily corrected herself and reached out to shake Beca’s hand. Both women after a soft chuckle got themselves on the same page, and finally shook each other’s hand.

“Well, that was cute,” Chloe said with a giggle.

“Quiet you,” Beca deadpans.

“That song, _For Good,_ do you perform it during your concert?” Aubrey asked the question, but Chloe was looking on eagerly awaiting the response.

“No,” Beca said. “I sang it with Kristin Chenoweth at Trevor Live a few months ago. It’s stuck in my head for some reason.”

“I saw it on YouTube,” Lily whispered so only the vampires can hear. “She was quite good. Will I be going on this tour with you?”

Aubrey looked at Lily and smiled. Her reply is just as quiet, “We are going to try and make that happen. We need you with us.”

“Let’s get you your visitors passes and then I’ll introduce you to Emily,” Beca said.

“Who’s Emily?” Chloe asked with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

“Easy, Chloe,” Aubrey muttered.

“I’m sorry,” Chloe whispered back and looked down to the floor, ashamed that she couldn’t seem to control her emotions, especially her jealousy, around Beca.

“Emily is this amazing up and coming young singer,” Beca explained as she led the girls to the Security desk. “She’s my opening act. You’ll love her. She’s sweet and innocent, and has killer pipes.”

“This is so exciting,” Chloe said her moment of jealousy forgotten. “I do love meeting new people.”

**< {0}>**

Theo sauntered out of the studio and into a waiting car. He told the driver where he was going and sat back in the seat. The car pulled up to the small diner and he exited the vehicle.

Some people were predictable and Jesse Swanson was as predictable as they come. Every Tuesday, at exactly Noon, he and his best friend, Benjamin “Benji” Applebaum, would come to this very diner for lunch.

Theo made sure he was carrying several tabloids and papers with Beca and Chloe’s picture on it. He found a table and spread the papers around him as if he was reading them. He ordered a Coke and sat watching the door. It wasn’t long before Jesse and Benji entered the diner.

Theo pulled out his phone and practically screeched “God dammit!” causing several patrons to look at him, including Jesse and Benji.

“Theo?” Jesse walked over to the Brit. “Everything okay?”

“No,” Theo said sound frustrated. “This Beca thing is getting completely out of hand.”

Seeing Jesse staring at him in confusion, Theo hid his smile. “Oh, right. I’m sorry, Jesse. That was insensitive of me.”

“What are you talking about?”

“He’s probably talking all those pictures of Beca with some girl,” Benji cut in. Jesse just stares at him. The awkward young man sheepishly shrugged as he tried to defend himself, “What? I have Beca in my alerts. Any time her name comes up I get a notification. And this morning her name was coming up a lot, with pictures, too.”

“You know I don’t pay any attention to that stuff,” Jesse said. “It’s just a bunch of lies to help them sell their papers. Come on, Benj, let’s get a table.”

Theo looks around and acted as if he just noticed that the place is practically full. He waved at the table, even as he picked up his papers. “Join me. It’s rather crowded and I’m eating alone. It would be nice to get to know more about the man behind my client.”

“We’ve known each other for three years,” Jesse said. “Since you started managing Beca.”

“I know,” Theo said quickly. “But you know mate, we’ve never really talked, man-to-man. How’s film school?”

“It’s great,” Jesse said and his face lights up; he’s always up for talking school, and the projects he’s working on. He and Benji take a seat at Theo’s table and Jesse launches into a long discourse about the lack of originality in music scores these days.

Theo can’t help the smirk on his face for he knows he has Jesse on the hook. Now, he just has to slowly reel him in.

While Jesse continues talking, Theo and Benji’s phones continue pinging with notifications. Theo looks annoyed every time he looks at the notification he’s received. After several he finally looks hard at his phone and frowns letting out a heavy sigh. This causes Jesse to stop talking and look at him.

Theo pulls up the story and then runs a hand through his hair. “Beca, Beca, Beca. What the Hell are you doing?”

“What?” Jesse pulls out his phone. “What’s going on?”

“Just more pictures of Beca and that redhead,” Benji said staring at his phone.

“Redhead?” Jesse’s mouth suddenly goes dry. “Really pretty? About twenty-five?”

“Yeah, that sounds about right,” Benji said. He scrolls through his phone and then shows it to Jesse.

Jesse’s stomach drops a bit and he takes a deep breath. No! He trusts Beca. He is not going to fall prey to gossip and innuendo.

Theo can see that Jesse is not caving and that he will have to do something a bit more drastic. He looks at Benji who checks his phone with every ping.

“Benji, maybe you should put that away,” Theo said nodding at the phone. “It’s obviously bothering Jesse that these stories are out there. We don’t want to throw it in his face.”

“Oh, you’re right,” Benji said and looked at Jesse. “I’m sorry, Jesse. This must be hard for you. I mean, if pictures of my girlfriend were all over the internet looking like she’s kissing some girl, I’d be upset too.”

“I’m not upset,” Jesse exclaimed. “I trust Beca and these pictures don’t prove anything.”

“You’re right, Jesse,” Theo said. “With Beca’s first world tour coming up, I don’t want this to be a distraction. We need to keep Beca’s name out there, but not like this. I hope they behave themselves on the tour.”

“Wait! What?!?”

“Oh, didn’t Beca tell you?” Theo asked as if he was surprised. “She hired the redhead, umm, Chloe I believe her name is, and her blonde friend as backup singers for her tour.”

**< {0}>**

Beca was telling Chloe and Aubrey about the songs she’d be performing when the door flew open and Emily came stumbling in. All three women jerked their heads toward the door and Chloe rushed to catch her before she fell.

Beca is a bit impressed with the speed with which Chloe moved. “Wow, Red, that was a serious burst of speed you just demonstrated.”

Chloe blushed and shrugged. She turned towards Beca and tried to play it off as nothing. “It was nothing,” she said with a sense of humility. “I just didn’t want her to fall.”

“Sorry,” Emily said sheepishly as Chloe held her up.

“It’s okay,” Chloe said with a big smile. “You must be Emily.”

“She is,” Beca said as she and Aubrey walked over to join them. “Let me introduce you. Emily Junk, this is Chloe Beale and Aubrey Posen. And, this, um, this is. Where’s Lily?”

“Right here,” Lily said from behind Beca causing her to jump.

“Wow, you’re a quiet one aren’t you?” Beca laughed and then introduced Lily. “Chloe and Aubrey are my new backup singers.”

“That is so cool,” Emily said. “I hope to be a headliner some day and pick my own backup singers.”

“Maybe we can be your backup singers, too,” Chloe said enthusiastically.

“Sorry, I don’t want to share you,” Beca said causing Chloe to blush and smile brightly.

Beca realized that sounded weird and quickly tried to correct it. “No, what I meant was that I don’t want you two to wear yourselves out during this tour. Singing with me for two hours will take a toll on your voices. Adding an additional hour or so, wouldn’t be a good idea.”

“I appreciate the offer, Chloe,” Emily said. “But, I do have backup singers for my set. It’s just the studio chose them and I didn’t have a say. I want to be as big a star as Beca so I can choose the singers I want. You know?”

Chloe nodded in understanding. Beca finally cleared her throat and walked over to sit at a nearby table.

“We should go over a few things before we start rehearsal,” Beca said.

The rest of the girls joined Beca around the table. Beca handed out the itinerary for the tour.

“As you can see,” Beca said. “We start our tour in Europe, and end with three shows here in L.A. Our flights and hotels have already been booked. Chloe, since we just added you and Aubrey, we may have to share a room on occasion. The studio’s travel office is working on getting you accomodations of your own. I just wanted to mention it so it wasn’t a surprise.”

The door to the rehearsal space opens again and Stacie comes running in. “I’m sorry I’m late. Did I miss anything?”

“We just started,” Emily said with a smile. “Nice to see you again, Stacie.”

“Emily!” Stacie squealed and ran over to hug the young girl.

Aubrey let out a low growl.

“Easy, tiger,” Chloe mumbled causing Aubrey to blush and sit back in her seat. Both vampires looked at each other with great understanding for what the other is feeling. Chloe couldn’t help but smile at her friend. Aubrey was finally feeling the emotions Chloe has been feeling for centuries. She knew that this was all new to Aubrey and was happy for her. Stacie appears to truly be Aubrey’s soulmate.

Everyone settled back down and Beca continued talking about the itinerary. Stacie looked her over.

“Hey, Becs?”

“Yeah?”

“I see there are two new shows added in Berlin,” Stacie said.

“Yeah, Theo told me we added them,” Beca said.

“But, one of them is on the same date as Jesse’s graduation,” Stacie said. “And there won’t be time for you fly back for it and still make the next show.”

“Oh, well,” Beca said nonchalantly. “Jesse will just have to understand. This is my career we’re talking about.”

“Beca, you promised him you’d be there,” Stacie said. “He’s going to be really upset.”

“That’s his problem,” Beca said. “I can’t do anything about it. If he expects to continue to be a part of my life he’s going to have to get used to being disappointed sometimes. Now, let’s move on.”

Stacie sat back in her chair with a frown. Chloe looked at Aubrey and Aubrey could tell the girl was alive with excitement.

“Don’t read too much into this,” Aubrey murmured so only Chloe could hear.

“I’m trying not to,” Chloe whispered back.

“Now, we have two style coordinators who will be joining us in a bit,” Beca said. “They will be in charge of our outfits, and hair and makeup. Any questions so far?”

Emily raises her hand and Beca smiles at her. “Emily, this isn’t a classroom. If you have a question, just ask.”

“Sorry,” Emily said. “Will Jessica and Ashley be the style coordinators? I hear they are the best.”

“Yes, they will be,” Stacie answered. She looked at Chloe and Aubrey. “You’ll love them. They have a great eye for this stuff.”

“I can’t wait to meet them,” Chloe said. Beca couldn’t help but smile at her enthusiasm.

**< {0}>**

Jesse stormed out of the diner heading back to the USC campus. Benji ran to catch up with him.

“Slow down, Jesse,” Benji said. “I know you’re upset about this thing with Beca but you need to calm down.”

“I am calm,” Jesse said. “I just can’t believe Beca didn’t tell me about hiring that, that, redhead to be her backup singer. I already told Beca I didn’t like the way she looked or acted around her. Now they’re going to be spending all that time together on Beca’s tour.”

“Wait,” Benji said catching on. “This is that redhead? The one you met at the club?”

“Yeah, that’s her,” Jesse said.

“Oh,” Benji said. “That could be a problem. Those pictures make it look like Beca is really into her.”

“You stating the obvious is not helping,” Jesse said and quickened his step.

**< {0}>**

“Let’s run through one song to see how it sounds,” Beca said. “Here’s the sheet music. I’ve copies of all the songs in my set that I’ll send home with you. Learn the songs as best you can and we can fine tune them so to speak during rehearsals.”

“How often will we be rehearsing?,” Chloe asked.

“Every day for the next two weeks,” Beca said. “Then we’ll have two weeks of every other day. That will bring us up the day we leave. We’ll also do some rehearsing on the road. I want to try and keep things fresh even though we’ll be singing the same things over and over again.”

“Will there be choreography?,” Aubrey asked.

Chloe smiled. She was more into the songs and singing, while Aubrey was more into dance. It’s one thing that has not changed in the centuries they’ve been together.

“Not really,” Beca said. “I sort of do some dance steps when I sing. You two can as well. We can play off each other. It will work up the crowd.”

“How so?,” Emily asked.

“Well,” Beca said with a smirk. “Not to sound egotistical but we’re all hot women. And who doesn’t love to see hot women dancing together.”

“Oh,” Emily said.

“So, anything goes?,” Chloe asked.

“Pretty much,” Beca said.

“Beca is pretty hot when she really lets herself go,” Stacie said with a smirk. “I have a feeling that I’ll be needing several cold showers after watching the three of you on stage.”

Aubrey blushed and Chloe laughed.

“Let’s get started,” Beca said and went to her laptop. “I have all the music on here. The band will be in to rehearse with us starting next week.”

Stacie, Emily, and Lily sat at the table while Chloe and Aubrey got into place. Beca hit play and hurried to her position.

Beca started the song and was getting into it. She really liked the way Chloe and Aubrey complimented her sound. She was starting the third chorus when she heard something that she knew was not a part of her music.

Beca stopped singing and paused the music. She found where the sounds were coming from. She could only stand and stare as they continued even though the music had stopped.

“Lily, stop,” Aubrey murmured causing the usually silent Korean to look up and find Beca staring at her.

“I’m sorry,” Lily said and lowered her head.

“We apologize for Lily’s, um, interruption,” Aubrey said. “We promise it won’t happen again.”

“What?” Beca looked from Lily to Aubrey. “Are you kidding me? That was fucking awesome!”

Lily’s head jerked back up to look from Aubrey to Beca.

“Can you do that with any song?”

“Most,” Lily said.

“Can you sing as well?”

“She has a wonderful voice,” Chloe chimed in.

“Lily, does sing well,” Aubrey added.

“How would you like to join me on my tour? Be a third back up singer and add some of that beatboxing?”

“Is there a third backup singer slot?,” Stacie asked.

“There is now,” Beca said emphatically. “So, are you in?”

“This is perfect, Lily,” Aubrey whispered. “Chloe and I have been trying to figure out a way to have you on the tour. Accept the offer.”

“I second that,” Chloe whispered.

Lily nodded and looked at Beca. “I gratefully accept your offer and would love to join your tour.”

“YES!” Beca is beside herself with excitement. “This tour it going to be THE best tour in the history of tours.”

Without thinking, Chloe grabbed Beca in a hug. “Thank you! We’d be lost without Lily. This helps us just as much as it helps you.”

Beca melted into the hug and the two stood oblivious to the others around them.

“Let her go, Chloe,” Aubrey said with a bit of a chuckle in her voice.

“Oh, sorry,” Chloe said as she pulled out of the hug. “I was just excited.”

“It’s okay,” Beca said with a smile. “Really. Feel free to hug me anytime.”

“What?,” Stacie asked mouth agape. “Since when did you become a hugger? The last time I tried to hug you I thought you were going to break my arm.”

“It’s true, she’s not usually a hugger,” Emily said. “I went to hug her the first time I met her and she nearly knocked over a potted plant trying to get away from me.”

**< {0}>**

Theo walked into the studio and saw Fat Amy waiting to get her visitors pass. He had planted a seed of doubt in Jesse and now needed to water it to make it grow. He put a frown on his face and walked over to Fat Amy.

“Amy,” Theo said. “Are you here for Beca’s rehearsal?”

“Yeah,” Fat Amy said. “She said I could watch if I wasn’t busy. I’m not busy so here I am.”

“Good, good,” Theo said. “I’m glad I caught you. I need to talk to you about Beca. And Chloe.”

“Aw, yeah,” Fat Amy said. “I saw the pictures this morning. Looks like our Beca might be wanting some lady lovin’, if you know what I mean.”

“Um, yes, I know what you mean,” Theo said. “That’s what I need to talk to you about. Can you come to my office with me? I’ll take you to Beca’s rehearsal after we’ve talked. I need to go there myself.”

“Sure,” Fat Amy said and followed Theo to his office.

Theo offered Amy a seat and Amy sat as he pulled out a phone.

“Excuse me for just a moment,” Theo said. “I just need to send off a message.”

Theo quickly wrote his message and hit send. He looked at Fat Amy and smiled.

“Now, about this situation with Beca and Chloe.”

**< {0}>**

Jesse was in class, but his mind was not on whatever it was he was supposed to be learning. It was on Beca. And that redhead.

“Chloe,” Jesse growled out low in his throat.

Beca knows how he feels about her. So, why would she hire Chloe and Aubrey to go on tour with her?

Jesse could sense something wasn’t right about the redhead and her blonde friend. He just didn’t know what.

Theo didn’t make things any more comfortable for him. Beca was always complaining about how Theo made her feel weird the way he looked at her. Jesse never really paid any attention to that kind of stuff. He just thought of it as Beca being suspicious of everyone and wrote it off.

But now, he was feeling a weird vibe from Theo. And, like the feeling he had about Chloe and Aubrey, he couldn’t explain it.

Jesse felt his phone vibrate in his pants pocket and pulled it out. It was a text with an attachment from an unknown number. He was going to ignore it but Beca’s name in the text caught his attention.

Jesse opened the text and read: _Thought Beca would have shown this to you by now._

Jesse was confused by the message and opened the attachment. It was Beca’s tour itinerary. Beca had already told him everything about the tour so the message made no sense. He scrolled through and noticed that one part of the itinerary was highlighted.

Jesse enlarged the area so he could read it. “What the fuck?”

Jesse grabbed up his stuff and ran out of the room. He needed to talk to Beca, and he needed to do it now!

**< {0}>**

“So, you agree that having Beca and Chloe together is not ideal?,” Theo asked Fat Amy.

“I do agree,” Fat Amy said. “Ginger’s are like supernatural and soulless. Oh, my God! She’s probably trying to steal Beca’s soul. We have to keep her away from Beca.”

“I think she’s trying to become Beca’s best friend,” Theo said. “Trying to infiltrate herself into Beca’s life and going on tour will help her cement her relationship with Beca.”

“I won’t let her,” Fat Amy said adamantly. “Beca is my best friend and nobody’s going to take her away from me.”

Theo smiled. This was going better than he expected. “Well, why don’t we go watch rehearsals? We can both keep an eye on Chloe.”

“Excellent idea,” Fat Amy said. “She doesn’t want me to release the fat power on her; but I will in order to protect Beca.”

“You really are a good friend,” Theo said as he lead Amy out of his office.

Theo continued to talk to Fat Amy as they walked to Beca’s rehearsal. They could hear Beca singing as they got to the door. Fat Amy stopped and listened for a moment before barging in the room.

“Who’s beatboxing?” Fat Amy stood looking around at all the girls. Everyone had stopped what they were doing as soon as Fat Amy barged in.

“Amy, what are you doing?,” Beca asked. “You know you’re not supposed to interrupt me when you come in. We’ve talked about this.”

Fat Amy narrowed her eyes as Chloe put a towel around Beca’s neck and ran her hand down her arms before walking away.

“Sorry, Beca,” Fat Amy said as she walked over to Beca. She took the towel from Beca’s neck and tossed in Chloe’s direction. Chloe caught it just before it hit her in the face. Fat Amy put her arm around Beca’s neck and started pulling her away from Chloe.

Theo tried to hide his smile at this. From across the room Aubrey noticed the Brit, but she also sensed him. It left her uneasy.

“Beca, I heard this awesome beatboxing coming from in here,” Fat Amy said as she walked around the room with her arm around Beca’s shoulders. “You know how awesome my beatboxing skills are and so I had to wonder, who does Beca have beatboxing to her song? And why isn’t that someone me?”

“Amy, I need someone for the whole tour,” Beca told her. “You have that family thing in Australia during the same time period. I had to get someone else.”

Fat Amy took a deep breath and let Beca go. “I’ll accept that explanation. Now, who’s the beatboxer. I have to meet her so we can compare notes.”

“Beca, a word please.” Beca looked up to see Theo staring at her.

“Take five everyone,” Beca said and walked over to Theo. “What?”

“Since when did you need a beatboxer on your tour? Why did I not know about it?”

“Dude, you heard her. She’s awesome! And, she adds so much to my sound. I already hired her so it’s a done deal.”

“Beca, you can’t keep adding whatever lost souls you find to your tour.”

“Considering it’s my tour,” Beca said. “Yes, I can. Now, if you don’t mind we need to rehearse.”

Theo stared at Beca, working his jaw as if he wanted to say something, but wasn’t quite sure what to say. He looked around the room noticing everyone’s eyes were on them.

“Fine,” Theo spat out.

Beca smirked and walked away. “Let’s get through this at least once and then we can call it a day.”

Both Chloe and Aubrey had been watching and listening to Beca’s conversation with Theo. Each felt there was something vaguely familiar about Theo. They could sense he had some connection to their world, but couldn’t tell what. As each took a drink from their water bottles, they shared a look.

When they hear Beca’s instruction, Aubrey, Chloe, and Lily take their places. Amy stands back and watches as Beca starts singing. She’s not thrilled to see Chloe getting so close to Beca. She is really afraid for Beca’s soul.

“Aubrey sure looks hot singing and dancing up there,” Stacie said to Emily. “I wonder if she’s busy after this?”

“You and the blonde?” Emily looked between the two women and shrugged. “I ship it.”

Stacie laughed. “How’s Benji these days? I haven’t seen him around lately.”

“He’s been busy,” Emily said. “He and Jesse have been hanging out a lot more. I think Jesse’s going through something and he’s helping him out with it.”

“What’s going on with Jesse?,” Stacie asked. “Beca hasn’t mentioned anything.”

“I’m not sure,” Emily said. “Benji is pretty good at keeping things to himself.”

The door to the rehearsal room opens and Stacie and Emily look over to Ashley and Jessica walk in with several garment bags and sketch pads. The quickly move to set everything down and sit so as not to disturb the rehearsal.

The song finally ends and Beca is smiling at Chloe and Aubrey. “That was perfect. We do it like that on the road and we’ll be setting the place on fire.”

Chloe grabbed Beca in a hug and Fat Amy glared at her. “Beca, that was amazing. Thank you so much for hiring us as your backup singers.”

Theo started to walk over to Beca but Fat Amy beat him to it. “Beca, can I speak to you over here for a minute?”

“Um, sure Ames,” Beca said and again allowed Amy to lead her across the room. Amy stopped and looked over her shoulder at the redhead. “What’s up, Amy?”

“I think that ginger is trying to steal your soul.”

Chloe and Aubrey’s eyes widen and they look at each other trying to hide their smiles.

“Amy, what the hell are you talking about?”

“She’s a ginger,” Fat Amy said. “They have no souls so they have to steal other people’s. She wants your soul.”

“Of all the-” Beca runs a hand through her hair. “Amy, she’s not trying to steal my soul. That’s ridiculous. Now stop this nonsense. I don’t want you hurting Chloe’s feelings.”

“Fine,” Fat Amy said. “But I’m keeping my eye on her.” She points two fingers at her eyes and then at Chloe causing Beca to chuckle softly and shake her head.

Fat Amy walked back over to stand next to Theo. Aubrey and Chloe frown at this, they both are getting a strange feeling from the British producer. For her part, Beca just shook her head and walked over to Jessica and Ashley calling out for Chloe, Aubrey, and Lily to join them.

“Hey,” Beca said. “Jessica and Ashley this is Chloe, Aubrey, and Lily. They are my new backup singers. We’ll need you to coordinate outfits for us all. You know what I like so let’s see what samples you brought.”

“It’s nice to meet all of you,” Jessica said. “I think we have the perfect outfits for you.”

Ashley looked through the garment bags and opened one of them. She pulled out black skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a black leather jacket.

“That’s an awful lot of black you have there,” Chloe said eying the outfit.

“Beca likes the dark colors,” Ashley said. “She always wears black while performing.”

“Oh,” Chloe said. “Do we have to wear all black, too?”

“What’s wrong with all black?,” Beca asked. “I think it makes me look badass.”

Chloe and Aubrey giggled but stopped when Beca glared at them. “Oh, you’re serious,” Chloe said. “I’m sorry.”

“I apologize as well, Beca,” Aubrey said. “Black does make you look badass. We can make it work.”

“Actually,” Jessica said. “I have a better idea.”

Jessica leans over and whispers something to Ashley. Chloe can hear them and has to hold in her smile.

“How about we put Beca in all black, per usual,” Ashley said. “And we put the other three in the black skinny jeans and black leather jacket, but give them each a different color tank. Like blue for Chloe because of her eyes, red for Aubrey-”

The door to the rehearsal room banged open and Benji came flying in panting and gasping for air.

“I’m so sorry, Beca,” Benji said breathless. “I tried to stop him.”

Everyone had stopped what they were doing to look at Benji, when an angry Jesse stormed in causing every eye to turn from Benji to him.

“Beca, we need to talk. Now!”

Every eye then turned to Beca as Theo used his hand to hide his smile. This was going to be good.

**< {0}>**

“What the Hell, Jesse?”

“What the Hell is right,” Jesse snarled. “When were you going to tell me?”

“Tell you what?” Beca looked at Jesse and then around at everyone else staring at them. “Maybe we should take this somewhere more private.”

“NO!” Jesse was angry; angrier than Beca had ever seen him.

“Whoa, Jesse,” Stacie said stepping in. “Take it down a notch. Whatever this is, you should take it somewhere else.”

“No,” Jesse said a bit quieter, his eyes never leaving Beca. “I want everyone to hear this. To hear how my _girlfriend_ added new shows to her tour and didn’t tell me. Especially since one of them is on the day of my graduation. Where she promised she’d be, no matter what.”

“I don’t control the schedule,” Beca said evenly, trying to hold in her temper. “It’s out of my hands.”

“I know damned well that you could have pushed back,” Jesse said.

Arms crossed, Beca glared back. “Who says I didn’t?!”

Jesse shook his head, crossing his own arms. “They would have accommodated you.”

Beca spat back, “They didn’t!”

With his anger at a boiling point, Jesse’s rational thought went spiraling. With gritted teeth he growled, “You just didn’t want to. You are so fucking selfish.”

“Should we intervene?” Chloe whispered the question for Aubrey. “I feel the need to do something.”

“Let her handle it,” Aubrey responded. “We need to remain neutral and see how it plays out.”

“Selfish?” Beca walked to her bag and pulled out an envelope with Jesse’s name on it. “How’s this for being selfish?”

Beca threw the envelope at Jesse. It hit him and fell to the floor.

“What’s this?”

“Your graduation present,” Beca said. “Open it.”

Jesse reached down and picked up the envelope. He looked at Beca and opened it. He furrowed his brow when he looked at what was inside.

“When I found out I wasn’t going to make it to your graduation,” Beca said. “I changed my original plan. I had originally thought we could go to Cannes together, but I didn’t know that the Cannes Film Festival was in May. So, I bought tickets for you and Benji to go since he would enjoy it more than I would anyway.”

“Beca,” Jesse said and swallowed. “I, I can’t believe you did this.”

“Since Emily and I will both be gone for graduation, and you and Benji couldn’t take time off to join us earlier on the tour, I thought it was the perfect way for you to start your European adventure before you guys joined us.”

“Oh, my God,” Emily said. “That’s so sweet.”

“Beca,” Benji said from behind Beca. “That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.”

“Yeah, well,” Beca said. “I was going to surprise you guys on the night before we left to go on tour. I was hoping it would soften the blow that I wasn’t going to make it to graduation.”

“Beca, I don’t know what to say.” Jesse just stood there looking at Beca.

Jesse came to his senses and walked over and pulled Beca into a hug. “I’m sorry for barging in here like a lunatic.”

Chloe had to turn away. The scene was way too intimate for her liking. Aubrey sensed Chloe’s unease and put her arm around her shoulder.

Emily and Benji stood together smiling at the couple.

Stacie sat watching Aubrey comfort Chloe; although she wasn’t sure exactly why Chloe needed comforting. Stacie looked at Beca and saw her glancing back to look at Chloe. Seeing that look, and how Chloe was reacting to the scene that had just unfolded before them, all Stacie could think was that this was going to be one interesting tour.

Fat Amy was also looking at Chloe. Watching everything and was now even more certain that the ginger wanted to steal Beca’s soul. She had to figure out a way to stop her.

Lily appeared to be focusing on Chloe and Aubrey but she was actually watching Theo. She could sense that he was unhappy about what was transpiring between Beca and Jesse. She could also sense that he was some kind of threat to Aubrey and Chloe. He also was vaguely familiar.

Theo stood by the door, livid. This was not going at all the way he wanted. He needed to get Benji or Amy alone. He needed to do something to get Jesse to break up with Beca. But what?

Lily watched as Theo’s face went from livid, to rather pleased. Theo was up to something and she was sure that it meant even more danger for Chloe and Aubrey. She also realized what he is.

Lily wasn’t wrong about Theo being pleased. He thought of a way to have Jesse break up with Beca and have Chloe be the cause of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think so far?


	7. Chapter 7 - We Have A Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are ramifications from Beca leaving with Jesse. More comes to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas. Thank you for all the reviews and the warm thoughts for BeChloeIsLegit. She had good news for her family. If you follow her, you will have seen that her Christmas Bechloe series has started again.  
> BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters, we just really like them.

The drive home had been quiet. Chloe had become despondent as soon as Beca had managed to calm Jesse down. After Beca revealed her gift for him, she had pretty much ended the rehearsal and became the dutiful girlfriend, putting all her focus on her boyfriend and his wounded pride.

Chloe felt forgotten now that all of Beca’s attention was on Jesse. The hollowness she felt was a physical pain in her chest. She could not believe Beca could forget her so fast, so easily.

It wasn’t true. Both Aubrey and Lily noted the furtive glances Beca had made towards the redhead, but Chloe was so dispirited she couldn’t notice.

Donald drove the car into their home’s long drive and pulled directly up to the front door. Aubrey ushered Chloe out of the car, while Lily gave Donald his instructions. She didn’t think the car would be needed the rest of the night, but she wanted him handy, just in case.

He nodded and flashed the Korean woman a quick two-finger salute, along with a smile that had lots of teeth. He happily restarted the limousine and drove away. Lily returned the smile, but only after Donald had turned away.

Before heading inside, Lily did a quick tour of the grounds, checking for anything that might be out of the ordinary. Revelations at the studio left the quiet minion on guard.

Once she had circled the property twice, Lily entered the house, and immediately saw Aubrey comforting the redhead, who was crying into her shoulder.

Lily gestured towards the sobbing woman and asked, “Is she going to be alright?”

“I honestly don’t know,” the blonde said earnestly. “Being so close to her soulmate is playing havoc with her emotions.” She looked wistfully out the window. “I thought I understood what she went through when we fled to Dublin. But, now having met…” The blonde trailed off.

“Stacie,” Lily offered.

Even the name was enough to bring a smile to Aubrey’s face. “Yes, Stacie.” She continued to soothe the distraught redhead. “I didn’t understand the concept of soulmates until Stacie. I thought I did, but I didn’t.” Again, Aubrey lapsed into silence. Her focus pulled towards the window facing west. The Asian woman knows intuitively who is in that direction.

Gracefully Lily sat down on the coffee table before the two vampires. She remained silent, she knew Aubrey would continue when she was ready to.

“The thing is, Lily, vampires are not supposed to have souls. My soul should have been ripped from this form when I was taken. Yet, for some reason that didn’t happen. For some reason, a vestige of my humanity hung on.”

The soft smile Aubrey gives Chloe is somewhere between matronly and sisterly. “I didn’t even realize there was something different about me. I knew instinctively to keep my feelings to myself, but I didn’t realize what I was thinking was so different; that it was such an anathema. Not until Chloe was sired.”

Leaning down she kissed the top of Chloe’s head. “Since she was sired, I knew immediately she wasn’t like the others the clan had taken. I recognized a kindred spirit. I knew I needed to protect her, and we needed to escape the clan.”

“I remember,” Lily said. Memories of their escape flash through her mind. “Chloe wasn’t the only one you protected.”

“We protect each other,” Chloe said as she lifted her head. She used the back of her hand to wipe her eyes. Lily seemed to produce a tissue from thin air and handed it to her. “Thanks, Lily.” The redhead accepted the tissue gratefully and dabbed at her eyes.

“Oh, sweetie,” Aubrey said as she gently kissed Chloe’s cheek. “It’s going to be okay.”

“No!” Aubrey is shocked at Chloe’s shout. Even more so when the redhead stood suddenly.

“Chloe?”

The redhead began to pace back and forth. “You don’t understand. Beca didn’t just forget that I was there. She’s in love, LOVE with Jesse!”

Aubrey tried to placate. “I’m sure…”

“I could feel it,” Chloe whispered.

With her enhanced hearing, Aubrey, of course, heard her longtime friend. Still, the words caught her off guard. “What?”

Chloe looked over at the blonde vampire. “I could feel her emotions.” She waved her hands about. “When Jesse arrived, I felt a touch of it. I wasn’t sure, and I hoped I was wrong, but by the end, when he took her in his arms, there was no denying it. She loves him.”

Chloe collapsed on the couch again. Silence fell over the room. No one sure what to do or say. “Oh, Chloe,” Aubrey sighed.

Chloe suddenly sat up. “Maybe I can get him alone and compel him to break up with Beca. I could do that, right?”

“I’m afraid you can’t,” Aubrey replied.

Chloe shook her head. “I know that morally it’s wrong, but it’s better than me ripping into his throat and drinking his blood.”

“You wouldn’t do that,” Aubrey said.

“I might,” Chloe replied, but her determination was already waning.

“You wouldn’t, but that’s not the issue,” Aubrey said. Before Chloe can ask what she means, the blonde tells her two companions. “We have a problem. Jesse is a hunter…”

“What?!”

Aubrey looked up at the redhead, who looked a bit crazed at the moment. Her face splotchy from crying, her mascara streaked from tears. The blonde was a bit worried about the toll all of this is having on her best friend. She sighed. “Remember how we sensed a hunter in the club?” Chloe nodded her head. “When Jesse entered, he was lighting up like a neon sign.”

“Why didn’t I sense that?” Chloe asked, perplexed.

“I think the emotions of the moment, and the confusion of your feelings for Beca masked it for you,” Aubrey said.

“Aubrey is right,” Lily said, “and wrong.” Aubrey frowns at this.

Looking at the Asian woman in confusion, Aubrey asked, “What does that mean?”

Lily steepled her fingers as she answered. “Jesse isn’t a hunter yet, but he’s the descendant of hunters, so he has the potential.”

“But, he’s not trained,” Chloe observed.

Lily nodded. “No, he’s not. He probably doesn’t even know, which is good for us; but when he’s angry his abilities manifest, which is why you sensed him so keenly this afternoon.”

Aubrey was rubbing her temple. “What does it mean for us?”

“If he’s angry and comes after any one of us he could severely injure, maybe even kill us,” Lily said.

“Oh,” Chloe reacted. In her head, she knows at some point he’s going to be angry with her.

“That’s not the only thing. We’ve got another problem,” Lily said. Both Aubrey and Chloe look to each other but are not sure what Lily is referring to. They look back questioningly and Lily continued, “Theo.”

Aubrey knits her brow. “What about Theo?”

“He’s a minion, like me,” Lily said simply.

Both women stood as they shouted, “What?”

“He’s a minion,” Lily repeated.

“Is there a family here?” Aubrey looked out the window, half expecting to see vampires approaching their home.

“What clan is he part of?” Chloe asked as she began to pace.

Lily shrugged. “I don’t know, but I will find out. We must tread carefully around him.”

“Is it just me, or does he seem familiar?” Chloe asked.

Aubrey nodded. “I thought the same thing today.” She looked at her small family. “We must be very careful.”

Chloe reached out and took Aubrey’s hand with her left and Lily’s hand with her right. “We protect each other. If it gets too perilous we cut out.”

“But, Beca…”

“Is in love with someone else,” Chloe said. Both her friends can hear her pain. “The safety of you both takes precedence.”

“Chloe…”

The redhead shook her head, both Aubrey and Lily could see she was fighting back tears. “I won’t force her to be with me. If she loves another, so be it. I will make myself scarce…”

“Don’t give up hope just yet,” Lily said comfortingly. Both she and Aubrey took Chloe in their arms and hugged the beleaguered redhead.

<{(0)}>

_We’ve got a problem_

Beca lay in bed, looking at the text message she had composed on her mobile phone, but not yet sent to Stacie.

Jesse shifted in his sleep and began to snore a bit louder.

She looked at him irritably, but she knew the truth. She wasn’t really mad at him. He hadn’t done anything wrong but love her.

When he had stormed into their rehearsal, he had been so angry. His words had hurt her, yet she could understand his feelings. Suddenly, she had felt so bad about the feelings she had toward Chloe. The instant connection she had with the redhead.

It scared her.

Beca Mitchell is many things, but a _cheater_ is not one of them. She is in a committed relationship with Jesse, and so she had left with him, forcing herself not to look over towards Chloe.

She had been semi-successful.

The pain she saw in the redhead’s eyes had nearly ripped her heart to pieces. She’s not sure if it was lucky or not that Jesse had gone all determined, in that way of his, and swept her away. Taking her away from such sad and wounded sky blue eyes.

Something had gotten into Jesse. While he had been very apologetic for his outburst, he had also been more confident and assertive in his behavior. He had taken her away from the rehearsal, and out to a fabulous meal at a really nice restaurant. He had then taken her home and they had made love.

Beca didn’t know what to think. Jesse and she have been lovers for years now. He’s always been a good lover, kind and attentive. Yet, last night he had been so much more vigorous, and ardent in his passion. She had actually been quite swept away by it.

Now, however, she felt so torn. She felt like she had cheated; which is ridiculous, right? She was with her boyfriend; how can that be cheating?

Jesse shifted again and Beca knew she wouldn’t be able to get any sleep.

Not next to him.

The petite brunette rose quietly from the bed, making sure not to wake her boyfriend, and quickly made her way out of her bedroom and down to her home studio.

That is her sanctuary, her safe place. That’s where she can think on why she feels like she just cheated on a woman she barely knows, having only met a few days ago, when she was with her boyfriend of years?

She enters her studio, closing and locking the door. Leaning against it, she closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind.

It didn’t work.

The moment she closed her eyes, all she could see was a heartbroken redhead with sad blue eyes.

Beca held up her iPhone and retyped her message to Stacie.

_I’ve got a problem_

This time the musician hit send.

<{(0)}>

“ _This is a problem_ ,” Theo thought as he paced around his living room. “ _Beca should have dumped Jesse for confronting her and ruining her rehearsal time. At the very least, Jesse should have been angrier with Beca. But that lame bastard accepted tickets to a stupid movie festival and all was right with the world. Bollocks_!”

Theo continued to pace and think of the best way to break the young couple up. His thought going back to the redhead and using her to make it happen. That way, when Jesse is no longer in the picture, Chloe will be on Beca’s bad side and he can swoop in and be the knight in shining armor for Beca.

“ _I need to bide my time_ ,” Theo thought. “ _Stacie, Aubrey, and Lily will be hard to work around but Stacie’s only on the tour for a month. I will have to wait until she returns home. She’s too strong and not easily manipulated. Once Stacie is off the tour, I can use Amy and Benji to further my plan. Aubrey and Lily will be too focused on trying to protect Chloe, they won’t see what else is happening around them_.” A slow, almost maniacal grin came to Theo’s face. “ _Patience, dear boy, and all will come to you._ ”

Theo sat with the same maniacal grin on his face as he worked out his plan to rid Beca’s life of Jesse and Chloe, once and for all.

<{(0)}>

 _We’ve got a problem,_ thought Fat Amy to herself. And when one has problems, you get professional help. That was the blonde Aussie’s thinking.

Looking at the list of agencies, Fat Amy knew she needed to pick one, but she wasn’t sure which. Yes, she wants to protect her best friend; and, yes, she would need help, especially when she would have to be gone. She had pushed back the date of her trip to Australia to see the family but at some point, she would have to go.

This is why she needed to find a back-up.

It had actually come as a bit of a surprise that there were so many protection agencies that claimed to be equipped to handle the supernatural. It was straight up shock and horror to learn the costs involved with protecting her best friend from the soulless ginger.

Which is why she was now on the website for one ‘ _Rose Thorn_ _Protection Agency_ ’. Their price was reasonable. Fat Amy figured it was worth a shot. She sent the agency an email, requesting an appointment.

No soulless ginger was going to steal her best friend away.

<{(0)}>

“We’ve got a problem,” Lily said the moment she entered Aubrey’s room.

Aubrey, who had been reading in bed, looked up from her book, automatically placing the bookmark between the pages. “What is it?”

“Chloe’s gone.”

<{(0)}>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep up the reviews. They help us know how we’re doing.


	8. Chapter - 8 - Nothing Good Happens After 2 A.M.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing goods after 2:00 AM, so why is Chloe out in the night. How does this affect those around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BeChloeIsLegit Note: I want to thank everyone, especially RJRMovieFan, for the kindness and concern shown toward me and my family during our recent family emergency. My family and I greatly appreciate your thoughts and prayers. All is well now.
> 
> A/N: BeChloeIsLegit and I want to wish everyone a Happy New Year. We really appreciate all the warm thoughts, we’ve received. BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters, we just really like them.

Aubrey was quite comfortable in her bed, covers drawn up to her chest, book in hand. She has always loved reading, which is why she has turned an entire room into a library. Reading is calming for the blonde vampire, always has been. She has often used reading as a way to figure out a problem she’s working through. There’s been more than one occasion where she had an issue she couldn’t quite figure out, but then while reading in bed, the solution became quite clear.

This is not the case this night.

She looked over at the clock on the stand and sighed in frustration. It was five past two. Nothing good ever happens after two in the morning.

Her mind is to wound up. It’s always been this way. She gets a mystery, a puzzle, and she must solve it.

Chloe has presented her with just such a puzzle.

She’s not sure if it’s the complexity of Chloe’s situation, or the dangers that seem to be gathering on the edge of their awareness, or that she seemed to have found her soulmate, but something was not letting her find any solution. It could be any one or a combination of these factors.

Whatever it is, Aubrey can’t seem to let her mind relax, and she can’t concentrate on the page before her. She’s reread the same page now, four times.

Aubrey is startled from her contemplation by Lily entering her room. Looking up, the blonde felt the tendrils of fear grip her. The petite Asian woman would never enter without cause.

“We’ve got a problem,” Lily said immediately upon entering.

Aubrey, automatically placed her bookmark between the pages of her book as she asked, “What is it?”

“Chloe’s gone.”

Aubrey’s heart seized. She immediately leaped from her bed. “WHAT!? WHERE!?”

Lily answered with a shake of her head. She simply looked at Aubrey expectantly. It took Aubrey a moment to realize what Lily was waiting for. It took her another few moments to gain control of herself, and gain the calm necessary to sense Chloe.

For some reason, Aubrey and Chloe had always been able to sense one another. It had been that way since Chloe had been sired. She still remembers the moment when Wolfgang, her sire, had taken the young Welsh scullery maid. As one of Wolfgang’s favorites, it wasn’t the first time Aubrey had been present when he had taken fancy in someone. It was easy to see why the vampire clan leader had taken a keen interest in the young redhead with striking blue eyes; she was a natural beauty.

He had stalked the young redhead through the woods, and Aubrey could feel her fear. Aubrey had so wanted to shout a warning, but she had been sandwiched between Wolfgang’s younger brother and sister. As bad as Wolfgang could be, Aubrey had always feared Eerika more. There was something cold and calculating about the tall blonde vampire. Aubrey had been sure she was the true leader of the clan, the power behind the throne.

So, Aubrey had stood mute as the beautiful redhead had tried to flee. But she had been stalked, and then chased down. Aubrey could still remember the snide comments about a fox hunt, the scullery maid’s long red hair being quite remarked on.

When the hunt came to its inevitable conclusion, Aubrey had not been sure what the fate of the young beauty would be. Would she be an addition to Wolfgang’s growing harem, or lunch?

The redhead didn’t go down easily. She fled until her lungs burned, and her legs were rubbery from fatigue; yet, when cornered, she turned and fought. It was futile, but Aubrey remembered admiring the courage of the redhead. Aubrey knew something the redhead did not seem to be aware of and that was the fight was really over before it started. Even knowing the outcome, Aubrey had been proud of the spirit the redhead had shown right up to the point Wolfgang had sunk his teeth into her slender neck.

Harem it was to be.

Aubrey had almost been disappointed. She had thought for a second, she might have liked the redhead, and the courage the young woman had shown. It saddened Aubrey that that spirit would now be enslaved, her humanity lost to the monster.

Then something extraordinary had happened. Aubrey has always described it as the spark. Standing off with the rest of the clan, bearing witness to the redhead’s fall to Wolfgang’s fangs, she had felt a sudden burst; a flash of energy that only she seemed to see. Though seeing was wrong, she’s sure if she had had her eyes closed, she still would have seen it. Maybe what she

Startled, Aubrey had taken a half step back. No one had noticed, save for Eerika, who had looked at her as if she were under a magnifying glass. Aubrey had quickly stayed her emotions, taking on the most placid of features. This had proven harder than usual, because radiating from the redhead who was hanging limply in Wolfgang’s hands was a steady heartbeat of a sound that told Aubrey she now had a sister.

The same steady heartbeat of a sound that Aubrey could now sense moving quickly. Aubrey was surprised when she realized that Chloe was moving away from Beca’s. She had expected the redhead to be heading towards the petite musician’s home. Though maybe it made sense that Chloe would be looking for distance.

Yet there was something, just on the edge of Aubrey’s awareness. She concentrated on it. It was slippery and nebulous, but she kept after it, till...

“Oh no,” Aubrey gasped.

Lily straightened. “What?”

“Chloe,” Aubrey gasped out. “She’s on the hunt.”

<{(0)}>

“Aubrey!”

Stacie sat up straight in her bed. She was left gasping, sweat matting her hair to her forehead as she woke startled in the night. She looked to her left, and was confused not to find the beautiful blonde sleeping there.

Clutching her satin sheets to her bare chest, she fought to control her breathing. Stacie had always been quite proud of her ability to maintain control of herself. She never let her emotions get the better of her. It was therefore quite disorienting to wake to this jumble of emotions.

On the one hand, she’s quite worked up. If Beca were around, she would say she was horny simply because the word causes the petite brunette to turn an absolutely adorable shade of crimson. The dream she had just been having had felt so real. She could still feel the tingling sensation on her lips from kissing Aubrey so deeply. The feel of the blonde’s tongue making its way down her body, and the image of blonde hair, wild and free between her legs, has left her body wanting more.

“God,” Stacie sighed, “I haven’t had a dream like that in ages.” The tall brunette looked at the clock on her nightstand. The blue-green numbers glowed the time as 12:05am. “And why in God’s name did I wake from it?”

As frazzled as the dream had left her, Stacie knew that wasn’t the only cause for her waking. There was something off. It almost felt as if there was a presence in the room. Tentatively Stacie called out, “Is someone there?”

Only the silence of the apartment answered. She listened a few moments more, but as she became more awake, she was sure there was no one there. It was at this point her scientist’s instincts began to kick in. She wasn’t just awake, she was wired as if she had just chugged a six pack of Red Bull. At the same time, she felt a compulsion to go.

“What the fuck?” She asked the night, even as her brain began to process why she had woken up. Yes, she had been having the most vivid of sex dreams, but something else had happened. Aubrey at the end of the dream hadn’t been gloriously naked, but had been standing in a different bedroom, and she had felt a deep set of fear and worry.

Stacie’s logical mind wanted to tell her there must be some simple explanation, but she knew deep in her heart something else was at play. She jumped out of bed, and shivered in the coolness of the room. Her nude form still glistened with sweat. She hurriedly found her running clothes, and began to put them on. She had a feeling she would need to be able to move fast.

In less than five minutes Stacie was dressed, had her purse with a couple of self-defense items, and was headed for her car in the garage below. She wasn’t sure where she was going, but Stacie was positive she needed to be there fast.

<{(0)}>

His right fist connected with a satisfying smack, a half second before his left connected just inches over, then his right again, as he continued through a twelve-step combination. Theo had developed this rhythm and pattern of punching to allow him to really work out pent up energy and aggravation.

Theo had needed a release after this day’s events. He was angry, dangerous angry. He had returned home with so much tension and anger within him at the turn of events at the rehearsal, and it had only grown. He had finally felt so much pent-up frustration, he had gone to his private gym, and had thrown himself fully into his favorite way of working out, kickboxing. Theo had found kickboxing to be an intense workout that would strain every muscle. Plus, he found something quite satisfying about the muted sting his fists feel from each impact that he just savors; though they barely hurt anymore.

He had wrapped his fists tightly in surgical tape, and struck out with lightning fast punches. Each fist slammed into the punching bag with really impressive power. Theo set himself a steady rhythm of strikes. The only break from the rhythm is when he lashed out with a roundhouse kick, or spinning back kick.

Each smack of the punching bag is accompanied by the rattle of a chain, which echoes through the large room. Theo grunts with each punch, the punching bag jerking and swaying with each impact.

He’s in a back room of his home, one that he long ago turned into a personal gym. Theo didn’t actually know how long he’s been in there, pummeling the workout bag; after a while, it all became a bit of a blur, melding together as Theo really let loose. He had lost himself in the sharp rhythm of combos he’s learned over the years.

Those who think they know Theo would be surprised to see him in this setting. To the outside world he’s a man in the shadows of the stars. He sets up the deals, brings together the movers and shakers, and then steps back. This lends itself to people thinking he’s small and weak.

The reality is Theo is all strength and grace. His tragedy having given him a body that is powerful and strong, so much so he can easily rip someone in half with just his bare hands.

In his head he’s picturing an assailant, a witch with fiery red curls. He remembered her coal black eyes, as he ducked under an imagined punch. Theo could clearly picture the redheaded she-devil as he delivered three quick counter strikes, before he dodged out of the way of another non-existent fist and hurled a roundhouse punch into the bag. He ducked another imagined attack, then used the momentum to spin around and side-kicked the bag. He then turned back and reverse-kicked it before spinning again and resumed punching.

Even as he was slamming the bag, he could feel his deep-seated anger rising within him. He gave the bag everything he could as he picked up the pace of his punches. His arms had pistoned back and forth, till they started to ache, yet he had continued to pummel the punching bag.

Theo stopped suddenly, his fist still connected to the punching bag and his head dipped down. He breathed in deeply, trying to steady his air intake. After a couple seconds, he took two sharp breaths, both long and deep, letting them out slowly. His face flushed from exertion, started to lighten, as he regained control of all his faculties.

As he looked down, he saw the cloths wrapped around his hands were turning crimson at the knuckles. With a cold smile he shook his head, he really was his own worst enemy.

With a sigh, Theo wiped his face off on the bottom of his t-shirt.

The anger was still there, it bubbled up inside. Rage, uncontrollable rage seemed to rise up like a volcano. He spun on his left foot, and connected his most powerful kick ever on the bag. The hanging hardware of the punching bag gave out with a loud wrenching sound, and the bag itself flew back a couple feet, before it skidded across the wooden floor

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Theo roared at the ceiling. He couldn’t figure out the anger. Then suddenly it hit him, it’s Chloe. He was feeling her rage.

Suddenly he smirked maliciously, and he began to laugh maniacally. He half laughed as he said out loud, “Maybe today went better than I anticipated.”

<{(0)}>

An already bad night had taken a turn for the worst. Chloe had been lying in bed when it had hit her.

In the few centuries of her life, Chloe had had a few lovers. In addition, Wolfgang had taken her on more times than she could count. She recognized the feelings as soon as she began to experience them.

They were the feelings of someone having sex. But, not just anyone.

Her Beca was having sex.

Anger bubbled up within the redhead.

Her Beca was having SEX with...Jesse!

Anger turned to rage.

JESSE IS FUCKING HER BECA!

It was too much for the redhead. She couldn’t stay inside, she needed space. She needed the darkness of the night to escape the visions that filled her head. Visions of Beca, beautiful and nude, straddling an equally naked Jesse. Beca responding as Jesse’s mouth makes its way down her body.

She had to escape.

That’s how she had found herself climbing the low-lying mountain on which the observatory sits. She needed to clear her head; she wanted to lose the pain in her chest.

Silence! That is what she came here for in the hush of the forest at night, where the only noise is the gentle wind slightly shaking the branches of the trees.

She needed to be away from people.

The normal roar of humanity that is Los Angeles, drove her away. She needed to be away from humans. The urge to hunt was growing. She and Aubrey always had to be on guard against the monster within. The monster Wolfgang had injected in them with his fangs when he sired them.

She could feel hunger of the monster within her growing. She had hoped to clear her head in the night, but it was turning out to be an endless bad dream. Images of Jesse on top of Beca, moving in that telltale rhythm, flood Chloe’s mind. Worse are the looks of rapture she imagined showing on Beca’s face.

She caught a scent. It was a two people; perhaps a couple, and the scent of arousal was strong. Once she had a taste, she found she couldn’t stop herself, she had to move closer.

Chloe was now stalking prey as she had once been stalked.

It didn’t even register that the images of Beca and Jesse were gone. She just accepted the gift that the hunt bestowed.

The taste of their scent changed as fear intermixed in what she could sense. She couldn’t stay away as the hunger compelled her to move forward. She could hear them now. It caused her to speed up her movements.

As she drew nearer, she knew something was off. She was close enough to hear their heartbeats. One heart was beating strong and steady, the other heart was beating like a rabbit; a scared rabbit.

She continued to move stealthily from shadow to shadow, till she could lay eyes on the couple. Her vision focused on what looked like a man based on the height and bulkiness of the shadowy form and a woman.

Her eyes confirmed what her hearing had already told her.

A young couple, outside of their car, in a secluded parking spot. There was no reason to be here at this time of night, other than to be away from prying eyes.

‘ _Come on, baby, why are you acting shy now?_ ’

Chloe’s anger was to the boiling point. She could see the young woman, a petite brunette whose brown eyes were round with fear. Instinctively Chloe’s thoughts flashed to Beca. A guttural growl emitted from deep in the redhead’s throat.

‘ _No, I don’t want this._ ’

She shifted her focus to the young woman’s assailant, and Chloe’s hatred spiked. Brown hair, cut short with a slight curl, check. Brown eyes, check. Slender, check. Mid to late twenties, check. If the young woman reminded the redhead of Beca, the asshole assaulting her was Jesse’s doppelgänger.

‘ _PLEASE NO!’_

_‘BITCH! I know you want it!”_

The sound of the young woman being slapped caused Chloe to flinch. Despite everything she had seen over the centuries, wanton acts of violence against the innocent still rattled the redhead.

‘ _NO!_ ’

The young asshole didn’t realize he was sealing his fate.

‘ _Stop fucking acting like you don’t want this, BITCH!_ ’

Chloe could feel her fangs as they extended, knowing that her eyes were now black as midnight.

‘ _PLEASE STOP!_ ’

It was an animalistic sound Chloe emits as she leapt forward. The asshole didn’t know what hit him. One moment he was pinning a young woman he had picked up at a club, the next he was being thrown to the ground.

The young woman fell to the ground when the guy was pulled away from her. She looked up at the woman who had freed her. “Thank you!”

“Run,” Chloe yelled at the woman without looking at her. Chloe’s total focus was on the man before her. He did look a bit like Jesse, only taller and definitely packing more muscle.

The young man scrambled to his feet, ready to take on whoever had made the mistake of interfering. He froze as he was confronted by a savage looking redhead with coal black eyes.

Chloe made sure the asshole could see her fangs as she asked, “Didn’t your mother teach you that no means no, boy?”

Chloe surged forward catching the young man by his throat and easily lifting him off the ground. A part of her registered that the young woman who had moments before been thanking her, was now screaming in terror.

She could feel the monster surging up from the depths of her being. It sensed the prey in her hand. It could hear the thumping of his heart, beating rapidly in fear. It could smell his despair. It savored this moment, knowing blood was about to be spilled.

“CHLOE!”

The sound of Aubrey’s voice momentarily distracted the redhead. She turned her eyes from her prey and saw Aubrey and Lily standing about twenty feet away.

“You don’t want to do this,” Aubrey cautioned. “Not this way. You’re opening yourself up to the monster this way.”

“He deserves this,” Chloe hissed. Her victim had passed out and hung limply in Chloe’s hand. The would-be victim of the asshole is still screaming in fright.

Aubrey pointed at the young woman, and said, “Lily, please take care of her. See that she’s safe, and not traumatized.”

Lily nodded her head, and moved quickly. She took the woman by the hands, and gradually got the terrified brunette to focus on her, diverting the girl’s attention from Chloe. Using her limited ability at compulsion, Lily was able to settle the girl and get her back into the asshole’s black BMW.

“I will take her home, she will not remember this. I’ll also take the car to a shop that I know. We’ll get a pretty penny for it,” Lily whispered so only Aubrey and Chloe could hear.

“Good,” nodded Aubrey, who had continued to talk soothingly to Chloe. She was hopeful that Chloe had not already killed the would-be rapist. “Chloe, please baby, put him down.” She turned towards Lily. “Go, I have this…”

Before Lily could drive away, they were all bathed in the light of two headlights from a car speeding into the parking lot.

“Shit,” exhaled Aubrey. A difficult situation had just grown ten times worse. She immediately turned to face the car, even as she noted Lily start to get out of the BMW. “No, Lily. You look after the girl. I have this,” she told her Asian friend.

“Bree!?”

Aubrey was shocked to realize it was Stacie who has leapt from the new car before it had even fully stopped.

“Stacie?”

Stacie came directly towards Aubrey, her attention fully on the blonde. She demanded, “What the fuck is going on?”

“Lily, go,” Aubrey whispered, her head giving a subtle nod. “I got this.”

The quiet Korean woman nodded, started the BMW, and smoothly pulled the car out of the parking lot.

The engine start, and the movement of the BMW caught Stacie’s attention. “Is that Lily and Beca? Where are they going? Really, what the FUCK!?”

Stacie for the first time really got a good look at Chloe, who had restrained herself from killing the rapist, but continued to hold his limp body off the ground with one hand, her eyes were still midnight black, and her fangs were still visible.

“Stacie?” Aubrey was at a loss. “What are you doing here?”

“What the fuck are you doing here?” She pointed towards Chloe. “What the fuck happened to Chloe? Was that Beca in the car with Lily? Bree, tell me what is going on.”

Aubrey stepped forward to take Stacie in her arms, but the tall brunette stepped back. “NO! Don’t touch me!”

Aubrey’s heart sank at Stacie’s response.

The tall brunette looked pleadingly at the blonde. “Tell me the truth. What the fuck is going on?”

“The truth little darling,” a new voice called from the shadows of the forest, “is a late-night snack.” A tall well-dressed man with dark hair and darker eyes, emerged into the light and made himself known.

“Damn,” shuddered Aubrey. This situation just kept getting worse. She scolded herself for not sensing him earlier.

He was another vampire.

Aubrey’s blood ran cold as the tall well-dressed vampire stepped forward. With his dark hair and darker eyes came the swagger Aubrey had seen in way too many.

The vampire stood at least six foot two and was quite strong looking. He pointed at Chloe, “My associate there, could you let him go?”

Chloe spun about, holding the rapist between her and the newly arrived vampire. She shook the man as she demanded. “You know this scum?” The redhead didn’t release the young man, who had woken and now gasped for breath as he clawed at Chloe’s hand. “He’s your friend?”

The tall vampire continued to step forward, both Aubrey and Chloe had to fight the urge to step back. They needed to be wary, but to show any fear or submission at this moment would have potentially fatal consequences. The vampire shrugged as he answered, “More of an associate. We have a mutually beneficial relationship. He is quite good at bringing pretty young things up here. He gets to sate, let’s say his baser desires, and then I get to sate my hunger.”

He smiled evilly. “Speaking of which, where did your minion take that tasty little morsel? I was quite looking forward to feasting on her after my associate, Dan here, finished with her.” His eyes landed on Stacie. “Though this one looks even more delicious.”

Aubrey immediately pulled Stacie behind her. The vampire frowned and said with much more malice. “Come now, can’t we share? It’s you two who have interfered with my prey.”

Chloe had enough. “Back off! Or I’ll break your associate’s neck.” She shook the man like a rag doll. Dan started trying to break free with more desperation.

The vampire shrugged. “That would be an inconvenience, but there are more like him. It wouldn’t be that difficult to find his replacement.”

“Bree? What the Hell is going on?” Stacie whispered to the blonde.

“Oh! She knows you,” the vampire commented. He stepped towards her. “Yet you haven’t marked her yet. Why is that? Are you planning on siring her? Or turning her to a minion?”

He reached out to touch Stacie’s hair. Aubrey slapped his hand away. “Ahh, touchy. Very territorial, my dear. Come, you took my dinner. Have her and my associate, but let me have this delectable…”

“Don’t touch her!” Aubrey hissed.

“Leave now,” Chloe said.

“LA is a free city. You haven’t marked the brunette. I can just take her.” His eyes turned black, and his fangs extended. In a burst of speed, the vampire slipped around Aubrey and grabbed Stacie. “So, I think I will.”

“NO!” Aubrey shouted. She immediately went full vampire.

**< {(0)}>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy New Year from us to you.
> 
> Please keep up the reviews. They help us know how we’re doing.


	9. Chapter – 9 – Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Aubrey have to fight for their lives, while Stacie learns the truth. Beca is very confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy New Year Pitch Perfect fans! Sorry we got a little off schedule, but you know the holidays. There is a bit more violence in this chapter, hope you don’t mind. One thing, my partner in this endeavor pointed out that I had skewed the timeline a wee bit. So, this morning I went and plotted it out, and then fixed the years that this story takes place. I am fixing it in the story, so if you go back you will see that the years match up.
> 
> BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters, we just really like them.

“Ahhh, touchy,” said the vampire as he shook his hand as if the slap had actually hurt. His voice grated on Aubrey’s nerves. He was trying to affect a cultured tone, but she could tell it was an act. “Very territorial, my dear. Come, you took my dinner.” He gestured in the direction Lily had driven. He then pointed to the man hanging from Chloe’s grip. “Have her and my associate, but let me have this delectable…”

“Don’t touch her!” Aubrey hissed. She set herself in a fighting stance.

“Leave now!” Chloe ordered as she also positioned her feet. She continued to hold the rapist as a shield.

The vampire continued to move about, an unsubtle smirk on his lips, trying to subtly gain the advantage. Both Aubrey and Chloe were wise to this and moved their feet with supernatural grace to be on guard. The vampire looked frustrated; he tried a different tack. He gave a wave at the city lights behind him. “LA is a free city. You haven’t marked the brunette. I can just take her.” His eyes turned black, and his fangs extended. In a burst of speed, the vampire slipped around Aubrey and grabbed Stacie away. “So I think I will.” He now stood just behind the tall brunette woman, his right hand holding her at the base of her neck. He gave a squeeze, enough to let the woman know that her life was literally in his hand.

“NO!” Aubrey shouted. She immediately went full vampire; her eyes were now coal black, and her fangs fully extended. She had to consciously ignore the look on Stacie’s face. The statuesque brunette’s eyes went wide, and there was fear there. Aubrey silently cursed this vampire. He had ruined everything. Stacie wasn’t ready for this; Aubrey hadn’t had time to prepare her for the truth.

“Easy,” the vampire said, with a subtle shake of Stacie, who winced at the pressure he was applying to her neck. “Or I will snap her pretty little neck; which would be a shame. Such a lovely neck. I look forward to feasting upon it.” To emphasize his control, the vampire jerked Stacie back against him. “She is mine!”

“Like Hell,” Stacie said. Her hand was suddenly in front of the taller vampire’s eyes. He shouted out in pain as he felt the pepper-spray hit him directly in his eyes.

The vampire flung the feisty brunette beauty away as he clawed at his burning eyes.

“STACIE!”

Aubrey leaped to action, moving with such speed to catch the brunette before Stacie could hit the ground.

Chloe immediately threw all two hundred pounds of the would-be rapist at the vampire. The blinded vampire must have sensed the movement and batted it away, catching his associate with his full force. The rapist flew off a good ten meters and landed in a crumpled heap.

The redhead used the distraction to make her attack. She brought her foot up and caught the vampire in the groin. She followed up with a second kick to his stomach. Unfortunately for Chloe, he was able to block her third kick to his head. The blocked kick left her in an unbalanced position; the vampire was able to connect with a punch to her jaw. She fell back and landed on her butt.

Regaining some of his bearings, the vampire began to advance on Chloe, who had taken up a defensive stance. Before the vampire could close the distance, Aubrey delivered a perfect flying kick to his chest. He fell backward and into a roll, coming back up into a crouch. The blonde went in to throw a series of punches, but the vampire was ready. He blocked her attempt, and then landed a punch into her solar plexus. The vampire expected her to go down, but while she did fall back a step, and gasped from the wind being knocked out of her, she remained on her feet, blocking his next attack and landing two lightning-quick strikes to his solar plexus.

He quickly recovered and retaliated with his own series of jabs that Aubrey was hard pressed to block. He tried to distract the blonde. “You’re good, sweet thing. Why haven’t I come across you before?”

Chloe moved back in with quick series of kicks, aiming for the vampire’s legs and abdomen. Aubrey’s moves are precise and perfectly executed. Chloe’s are faster, a bit wilder, but with more power.

It is one of the reasons they are so effective as a team. Chloe brings power and a wild savageness, while Aubrey brings precision and efficiency. Together they are quite good at keeping their opponents off-guard.

The two automatically took up positions where they supported each other but divided the vampire’s attention. Their moves are synchronized. When Chloe throws a punch, Aubrey is lashing out with a kick. When Aubrey attacks high, Chloe is going low.

The problem was this vampire was good; really good. He was better than good.

Rogues have to be.

Chloe tried another kick to his head, but he stepped into it and slammed into her. He then delivered another blow to her head that caused her to crumple.

“Quiet ones. Aw, that’s too bad; I like ’em loud.” The vampire risked a glance over towards Stacie, who was sitting up now as she watched the fight with a combination of awe and horror. “I bet you she’ll be loud.”

Without looking to see what the vampire had glanced at, Aubrey shouted, “Stacie! Run!” even as she launched a series of punches and kicks. Her fear for Stacie throws off her usual precision. She missed her mark just enough to leave herself vulnerable. The vampire was ready for it and connected with a counter punch, his fist hitting Aubrey square in the mouth.

Aubrey’s head snapped back hard, and she dropped even harder. The only consolation she had was she sensed and heard Stacie running for her car.

“Yes, run my tall beauty. I’ve got your scent. I’ll find you and my other morsel later. Maybe we can all party together later; once I’ve feasted on these two bitches.” He stepped over Aubrey.

Looking up from the ground, Aubrey spat blood out of her mouth. A snarl curled her lips as she glared hatefully up at the vampire. He returned it with a confident grin. The sound of a car door slamming cut through her focus and Aubrey breathed a sigh of relief.

Before the vampire can take advantage of Aubrey’s vulnerability, Chloe delivered a powerful kick that connected with the small of his back. It was his turn to fend off Chloe’s wild attack; she gave up all pretense of quality as she went for quantity of blows. It was enough to get the vampire to give ground, and Aubrey the chance to recover.

The redhead and blonde stood side-by-side, breathing hard; both maintaining fighting stances.

The vampire didn’t look quite as worn. He smirked maliciously. “A redhead with a bit of a wild side, a blonde perfectionist, hmmm, seems familiar. Where have I heard this?”

He seemed to study them some more, even as he continued to maneuver around them when a thought occurred to him. He actually seemed excited, as he said, “Ahh! You are the Anathema!”

The blonde and redhead unintentionally reacted, the truth of it etched on their faces. He laughed out loud. “Two vampires with souls! The ANATHEMA! My God! The power I shall take feasting on your blood!” Another thought occurred to him. “I’ll be able to join a clan again. That German family will definitely allow me back in.”

“You haven’t beaten us yet,” Chloe hissed. In total synchronization, she and Aubrey attacked. The redhead swung her powerful leg into an offensive attack, connecting with the vampire’s palm as he blocked the kick. It didn't seem to faze him in the slightest as he pushed her backward. At the same time, he ducked the roundhouse kick Aubrey tried.

He lunged towards Chloe, but she expertly shifted to the side as the vampire slid by. She gave three quick punches, but he seemed to just shake those off and made a move in which he leaped up and kneed Chloe in the side of the head.

With a loud snarl, the vampire stepped forward delivering a palm strike that Chloe was able to turn away from just enough so that her shoulder took the brunt, instead of taking the blow to her heart. The move left her vulnerable to a knee to her thigh, that caused the redhead’s leg to go numb.

Coming to Chloe’s defense, Aubrey executed a flawless elbow strike, which caught him in the jaw. The vampire took the hit but was able to sweep Aubrey’s front foot. He then sent a punch that the blonde barely blocked. As he tried to maintain his advantage, Chloe did a flying spin kick, aimed for his head. Chloe’s leg was still weak from the last blow to her thigh, so the damage delivered was minimal. The redhead whirled about the opposite direction, her arm flashing out with the intent to backhand the vampire. Unfortunately, he caught her by the wrist.

She wrenched her wrist out of his grip, even as the tall vampire lashed out with a particularly vicious spinning kick to Chloe’s stomach. The redhead doubled over in pain, trying to cover her abdomen from any more harm. Unfortunately, it left her vulnerable to a knee to the side of her head; she went down hard. Chloe struggled to get up, but she just didn't have enough energy to do so.

Aubrey advanced close enough to throw a few jabs at the vampire’s head. Then brought her knee into his thigh. The tall vampire tried to duck in close to Aubrey, feinting right and then shifting left, but she met this move with a series of quick kicks.

The vampire responded by lunging forward, aiming his next punch at Aubrey’s cheek, which she dodged just enough that it was only a glancing blow. Still, the vampire took advantage of Aubrey’s faltering steps and crowded into her space, throwing a series of punches to her chest and abdomen. Aubrey couldn’t maintain her feet.

Suddenly, the tall vampire seemed to seize up, his body going rigid. He remained on his feet as he slowly turned around and faced Stacie. The brunette woman was standing six feet away holding a taser in her hands. Two small wires running between Stacie and the vampire.

Unfortunately, the charge ended, and the vampire was still standing. He slowly advanced on Stacie with evil intent. “You've got some spirit,” he said, even as Stacie tried to hit him with a telescoping club. He smirked appreciatively. “And a temper. I like that. It will be fun breaking you after I have sired you. I think you’ll make a perfect minion.” He licked his fangs; it was quite evident he was imagining the sweet taste of her blood.

Aubrey leaped upon his back and sunk her fangs in his neck; he screamed and tried to wrench her off. Chloe jumped on the vampire’s other side and sunk her teeth into his neck as well.

The vampire’s roar was deafening. Both Aubrey and Chloe hung on for dear life, draining the monster. They could both feel their energy rise even as his life force was being drained away.

He went down to his knees, and soon they were actually holding him up. It took a minute, but they completely drained the vampire.

At last, they withdrew their fangs and let the lifeless body fall to the ground.

<{(0)}>

Chloe bent over, drawing in ragged breaths. She felt like one gigantic walking bruise. Fighting for Chloe has always been an odd thing. She doesn’t like doing it, but their world requires it. She hates the feeling after a fight. There’s a dichotomy, whereas, on the one hand she feels physically drained and sore, while on the other she’s hyped up enough on adrenaline and endorphins to go another round.

She also feels quite sated. Draining a vampire is considered taboo, but it is done; especially when taking down a more powerful adversary. The blood of a vampire is like a power drink, compared to water. Human blood is sustaining, but nothing compared to the rush of adrenaline vampire blood gives.

Still panting, Aubrey immediately was at Stacie’s side. She hid the hurt that she felt as Stacie stepped back. There was a brief and awkward silence between them that Aubrey finally broke. “Are you okay?”

Stacie was quiet; she bit her lower lip as she contemplated the blonde woman before her. She didn’t know what to feel. Aubrey looked almost as desperate as Stacie was feeling at the moment.

The blonde winced as Stacie reached up a gingerly touched the cuts and abrasions on her face. “I guess I should be asking you if you are all right?”

Aubrey smiled, though it was tired, and had to fight through a grimace. She nodded as she said, “Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine.”

Knowing that her friend’s attention would be taken, Chloe stood up, feeling each muscle, bruise, and abrasion. She didn’t want to intrude on Aubrey and Stacie, but they were all exposed here. They needed to clean up this mess, and then get the Hell out of here. She reached for her mobile phone but realized she had left home without it. “Aubrey, do you have your phone?”

It took Chloe repeating the question before Aubrey registered what Chloe was asking. “Um, yeah, uhh, it’s in our car.” She pointed in the direction she had left it, never taking her eyes off of Stacie. She swallowed and tentatively asked, “What are you doing here?”

Stacie gave a slight shake of her head as if shaking off of a stupor. She equally tentatively answered, “Umm, I don’t actually know.” She looked sheepishly at the blonde. “I woke up, and it was like I could feel you. Like I could sense you were in trouble, and scared, or anxious.” The brunette shrugged her slender shoulders. “I was really worried about you. I thought you were in trouble,” Stacie said as if she were worried Aubrey would think she was crazy.

Stacie’s mind was still trying to catch up with everything that had just happened. She heard Chloe on the phone. The redhead was talking to someone on the phone. “Yeah, Lily, we’re alright, but we need your help… Umm, yeah, I’m at the car. You need me to what?” Chloe reached into the car and pulled the lever to release the trunk. She went to the back of the car, lifted the hatch to the trunk, and began to shift its contents. She then emerged holding a sword. Chloe calls out, mostly talking to herself, “Should it concern us that Lily keeps a sword hidden in our trunk?”

“Bree, you have to tell me what’s going on,” Stacie said as she turned back from the redhead, who seemed to be receiving instructions over the phone. “What is happening here? Why did I know you were in trouble? How did I find you?” Stacie’s attention was momentarily turned by the redhead walking by with a sword leaning against her shoulder. “And why does Lily have a sword in your trunk?”

Aubrey can’t help the strained chuckle that escapes her. “I would have thought your first question would be…”

Stacie cut her off. “If you’re a vampire? Yeah, I kind of already know that. I trust what I just witnessed, but the truth is, I think I would have known anyway. Something happened when we met. It’s like you have opened a whole new avenue of knowledge, a new awareness in me…”

The sound of a sword being swung through the air, and then slicing through dry kindling drew both Stacie’s and Aubrey’s attention. They looked just in time to see Chloe remove the vampire’s head. The redhead realized they were staring, and shrugged. “Lily wanted me to make sure the vampire was dead.”

Aubrey turned back to Stacie. “Maybe we should continue this conversation back at our place…” Suddenly the blonde looked unsure, and began to ramble, “I mean-umm-if-uhh-you’re okay with that…”

Stacie gave the blonde a very teasing smirk. “Why Bree, are you asking me back to your place?”

“Ummm-yeah…”

Stacie smiled. “Then yes, let’s go.”

<{(0)}>

It took them two hours all told to get back home. Even hurrying, it took Lily almost forty minutes to get back from dropping off the intended victim. She had used compulsion on the young woman, to help settle her, and make sure she didn’t remember anything that happened.

Once her task was completed, Lily rushed back to her friends. She had been so upset that she had not been there to help protect them. Both Aubrey and Chloe tried to comfort her, pointing out that she trained them, and those fighting skills were the only reason they were able to defeat the rogue vampire.

It helped a little, but they knew Lily would be extra vigilant for some time to come. She took the two bodies and made sure they would not be found, allowing Aubrey and Chloe to return home with Stacie.

On the way to Aubrey and Chloe’s home, Stacie looked out of the window to gaze at the waking city. Her mind was going a mile-a-minute, and she needed some normalcy to help ground it. She could see that the darkest of night had passed, and it was beginning to edge towards the dawn. She fished out her phone and looked at the time; 4:52am.

Stacie shook her head, it made sense that it was so early now, but she really couldn’t believe it either.

Then again, Stacie was trying to wrap her mind around everything she had seen and how she was so fine snuggled in the backseat with a blonde vampire, while another redheaded vampire drove them to their home. By all rights she should be cowering in fear, but she sensed nothing but love. And she had witnessed first hand, Aubrey putting her life on the line to protect her. The blonde had been so beautiful in her savage fierceness, as she literally fought for her.

They had arrived home, and both vampires were slow to move in their stiffness. Stacie had tried to help; but all she could was open and hold doors for them.

Stacie helped them both to the couch. She decided to focus on something she could help with, at least a little bit. Stacie had been a three sport athlete - soccer, basketball, and gymnastics - getting a full athletic scholarship into Stanford. She and her fellow teammates had been hurt enough that she had picked up a thing or two.

“Let me have a look.”

Aubrey shook her head. “No, we’ll be fine. We just need to rest a few minutes, then we’ll be right as rain.”

“Please Bree, let me help.” Stacie looked at the blonde with pleading eyes. Aubrey melted at once, and nodded.

Chloe quietly snickered, which earned her a “Hush you,” from Aubrey.

“I am usually saying this for completely different reasons, but strip off your shirts,” said Stacie. Both vampires gave her a look, but complied. The brunette asked, “Is there a first aid kit?”

“In the cupboard above the sink in the kitchen,” Chloe answered, as she waved towards the entrance behind Stacie. The long legged brunette all but ran in that direction, and returned in less than a minute.

She slowed as she saw Aubrey was only in a sports bra. She was quite captivated by Aubrey’s beauty, but then Stacie spotted a particularly vicious looking bruise covering the right side of Aubrey’s abdomen. She hissed automatically at the sight. “That's got to hurt,” Stacie said.

Aubrey gave a sort of half grimace, half smile, as she said, “Don’t worry so much. We just need to collect ourselves; we heal pretty quickly.” It was hard for Stacie to believe this as there was a deep purple bruise forming around the blonde’s left eye and high cheek bone.

“You're not just saying that?”

“I won’t lie to you Stace,” Aubrey said earnestly.

Situating herself before the blonde, Stacie said, “Please let me help. Even if it’s superfluous, it allows me at least the illusion of helping. Otherwise, I might start to think about what I have experienced tonight, and that will drive me crazy.”

Aubrey looked deeply into Stacie’s eyes, and saw that this would help her process. She leaned forward and said, “Okay.”

Stacie asked, “Do you want some Ibuprofen or something?”

Aubrey shook her head. “It's better now. Like I said, we heal quickly.”

Chloe had excused herself and gone into the kitchen. They could hear her, but they knew she wouldn’t be back. The redhead was giving them time. Time that was necessary to answer the myriad of questions in Stacie’s head.

So, as she went about the task of treating her would-be girlfriend, Stacie decided it was time to be super scientist Conrad. She started with the basics. “So, a vampire, huh?”

Aubrey brought her gaze down, so they were looking each other in the eyes. She nodded and said, “Yes.”

“Uhh, you know part of me was thinking you would say no,” Stacie said.

“As I said, I will never lie to you,” Aubrey said as she took Stacie’s wrist in her hand, holding it away from her face.

“I believe you,” Stacie whispered. Then in a louder voice, she asked, “How old are you?”

Aubrey chuckled. “Don’t you know it’s impolite to ask a woman her age?”

Stacie couldn’t help but grin. “Don’t play coy…”

“I was born the first child to the Duke and Duchess of the Grand Duchy of Lithuania, in the year of our Lord, 1262…”

“You were born in 1262? That means you are…”

“Seven hundred and fifty six years old…”

“You have held up well,” said Stacie, as she let her eyes roam over Aubrey’s bare skin. The appreciation in Stacie’s eyes is mixed with desire. It’s enough to make Aubrey blush.

Stacie bit her lower lip, as she tried to maintain her focus, but something about Aubrey left her wanting more. She had never felt such attraction to anyone before. It left her a bit unsettled.

She needed to stay focused, so she asked, “Is Chloe as old as you?”

“Give or take a year. She’s one hundred and sixty years younger than me,” Aubrey said as she sat still on the couch wincing as Stacie cleaned up the cuts and abrasions on her face. Stacie gently applied the antiseptic cream to one of the deeper cuts on the blonde’s forehead, mentally shaking her head at the situation she found herself in. When she went to bed last night, this was not how she envisioned the next morning.

“Hmmm, so she’s the sexy younger one,” Stacie said as she looked over her shoulder. The growl she heard behind her told her that her teasing had hit the mark. “Luckily for you, I’ve always had a thing for older women…” she looked back towards the blonde, who actually seemed to be pouting.

“I’ll show you an older woman…” Aubrey grumbled.

“If I hadn’t seen what I saw, there’s no way I would believe you’re a vampire…” They hear a crash in the kitchen and both turned toward the sound.

“Sorry,” Chloe called out. “Dropped some pans. Nothing broken.”

“Chloe even less,” Stacie said with a chuckle.

Aubrey shared the chuckle and said, “But we are.”

Stacie shook her head. “You’re different.”

Aubrey nodded. “Yes.”

Stacie snapped her fingers as a thought came to her. “The other vampire. The one you fought, It called you something.” She started tapping her chin. “What was it? Ana-something?”

Aubrey simply said, “Anathema.”

“Yes! Anathema!” Stacie snapped her fingers again, and pointed at Aubrey. “What did he mean by that?”

The blonde took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. She looked into the kitchen, where she could just see Chloe, who was keeping herself busy. She was quiet for so long, Stacie began to wonder if Aubrey was going to answer. She was almost shocked when Aubrey started speaking. “That’s what they call us. I have only ever met one other, and according to him, we are extremely rare.”

“But what are you?”

Aubrey swallowed. “When a vampire chooses to turn a victim, we call it siring. The victim is either made a slave, we call them minions, or made full vampire.”

She looked back at Stacie, and said, “Whether as minion or vampire, the process rips the soul from the host. Except for Chloe and I. For some reason we didn’t lose our souls. We are Anathema, vampires with souls. We are hated by vampires and are hunted.”

Stacie softly breathed out, “You are different…”

“Yes,” Aubrey said. “Which leads us to the heart of the problem.”

“What? There’s more?”

“We have souls, and we have soulmates,” Aubrey said.

“Soulmates?” Stacie asked. Aubrey looked at her. The brunette’s eyes grew round. “We’re soulmates!”

Aubrey nodded.

Chloe stepped into the room. Her hearing had allowed her to follow along with the conversation. She figured now was as good a time as any to return. Stacie looked at the redhead leaning against the wall. Her eyes grew wide again. “You have a soulmate, too.”

Chloe nodded.

“It’s Beca,” Stacie breathed.

“Yes,” Chloe breathed.

“This is Amazing!” Stacie leapt to her feet. “This explains so much!”

Chloe shook her head. “It’s really not.”

“What?” Stacie looked at Chloe incredulously. “How can you say that?”

The redhead pushed off the wall and walked back towards the staircase. Aubrey rose and signaled for Stacie to follow. The brunette stood and took Aubrey’s outstretched hand. The blonde vampire lead Stacie upstairs towards Chloe’s room.

As they ascended the stairs, Chloe started speaking. “I once loved. She was the daughter of a minor nobleman, whose family was on the rise. The Somerset’s. She was beautiful and intelligent, and well above my station, but she never cared, and she loved a lowly scullery maid.”

They had arrived at a closed door; Chloe stood there with her hand on the handle. As Chloe opened the door, she said, “Her name was Rebecca Somerset.”

Stacie froze in the door as Chloe turned on the light. On the far wall was an oil painting that held the perfect likeness of Beca.

“What the…” Stacie gasped.

“Yes,” Aubrey said from behind. “That is Lady Rebecca Somerset.”

Stacie looked between the two vampires. “How? Where?”

“It was a painting commissioned by her father. Little did she know he had it commissioned so her mother would be able to look at it, as she was to be wed. He had arranged for my Beca to be married to the young Duke of Cambridge of the House of Stuart. We tried fleeing together, but they gave chase, and…” Chloe stopped talking as sobs took her. The pain of that day combined with the pain of yesterday, left her weak in the knees and she sank to the floor.

Aubrey stepped into the room and gathered Chloe into her arms. She kissed Chloe’s head, then continued the story. “Rebecca, her Beca, died in the chase. It was the only time I have ever seen Chloe succumb to the monster. She killed Rebecca’s father, the Duke, the Sheriff Of Wolverhampton, and nearly a dozen men. Well, Lily and I helped.” Chloe continued to cry in her arms.

There were tears in Stacie’s eyes as she looked at the broken redhead, being comforted on the floor. “So this Rebecca was your soulmate?” Chloe could only nod in response. “And Beca, my best friend Beca, looks almost exactly like her, well save for the Shakespearean costume, and now she goes for too much eyeliner and ear piercings…”

“I-I-I-it-is…” Chloe stuttered our through her tears. “Her.”

Aubrey looked up into Stacie’s eyes. “Your best friend is Chloe’s soulmate reincarnated.”

“But this is great, the universe brought her back, you have another chance…”

“At heartbreak,” was all Chloe said before breaking from Aubrey’s embrace and fleeing the room.

<{(0)}>

“I don’t understand.”

Stacie and Aubrey had returned to the couch in the living room, each suddenly feeling as if they were intruding on Chloe’s sanctum.

The blonde vampire studied the brunette for a moment before she answered. “How did you come to be at that parking lot last night? It was late and remote.”

“Umm, like I said, I don’t actually know,” Stacie told the blonde. “I just woke up and sensed you were in trouble.”

“Because,” Aubrey prodded.

Stacie furrowed her brow and thought out about it; then her forehead smoothed as realization dawned on her. “We’re soulmates.”

Aubrey nodded. “The moment I sensed you, I have felt a pull, like there is a direct line to you. Metaphorically it’s like a magnet drawing me to you. It also serves as a conduit for our emotions. I can feel your apprehension, I have felt your desire, as you have felt mine…”

“That explains my dream last night,” Stacie muttered, but Aubrey hears her clearly. It causes the blonde to blush. “Chloe can feel Beca?”

Aubrey nodded.

“Chloe could sense what Beca was doing and feeling last night?”

Another nod.

“Beca was with Jesse last night.”

“It’s a feedback loop. Emotions, feelings, and desires all are shared.” Aubrey can’t help but look at Stacie’s lips. She so wanted to take her into her arms at this moment, both for comfort and to quench the ever growing yearning in her heart.

Both women could feel their desire for each other grow, the feedback loop in full operation. “Umm-maybe I should put my shirt back on,” Aubrey said, realizing she was still dressed only in her sports bra.

“Or you could take it off,” suggested Stacie.

Aubrey stopped moving as she picked up her discarded shirt. She hesitated, truly considering, but then shook her head. “Now is not the time.”

This drew a pout from Stacie, who then noticed something. “Wait.” She crouched near Aubrey, her hand automatically went to the blonde’s abdomen, and ran her hand over the smooth skin. This elicited a soft gasp from the blonde, which was hard for Stacie to ignore, but she was in scientist mode again. It helped her to maintain focus. Her eyes shifted up at Aubrey’s face brushing back some of her hair.

Holding the blonde’s gaze evenly. “I can't even tell you were in a fight anymore.”

“We heal.” Aubrey turned her gaze towards where she knew Chloe was, and whispered, “At least physically.”

<{(0)}>

Beca found herself just staring up at the ceiling as she laid in his bed. She felt completely out of place. It was dark, save for the glow of a few street lights that filter through the window from outside; and mostly silent, save for Jesse’s soft snores.

Still she was awake, and feeling more and more agitated. It had never really been that hard for her to fall asleep when she actually would decide to fall asleep. Granted she often would go deep into the night working on mixes, or developing new sounds, but that’s because that’s when she felt most of her inspiration.

Tonight there was no inspiration. Just the gloom of the night. Where she was alone with her thoughts.

Jesse was still out cold, something between a breath and a snore coming from his side of the bed. Beca desperately wanted to blame this sound as the source of why she was still awake, of why she hadn't slept at all this night; but it would have been a lie.

She had gone to her home studio, and tried to work, but it had failed. Beca had returned to the bed, because nothing had worked right in the studio.

Well, that wasn’t true.

In the studio she had been a mess of emotions. A rush of a myriad of emotions had kept her from being able to concentrate on her music. But that wasn’t why she had returned to her bed. The real reason was her mind had kept going to Chloe.

She couldn’t get the redhead out of her mind.

She had returned to bed with Jesse because she had hoped that seeing him, feeling him, hearing him, would drown out the thoughts of Chlo.

It had not worked.

Beca wasn’t really sure why.

That’s not true.

She didn’t want to focus on the truth.

She wanted to focus on her music. On the song she had started writing after her DJ gig the other night.

The night she met Chloe.

She shook her head, not wanting to go down that rabbit hole.

She needed to work on that song, but needed better equipment. Well that could be fixed. She needed to be at the studio downtown.

Beca seized on that idea even though she really wasn’t in the mood to work on her music. But it’s the one thing she can count on for her sanity. Music, when done right, will allow Beca to ignore everything else.

Such as the overwhelming feeling of guilt going on in her head.

Beca quietly slid out from under the covers, careful not to wake Jesse; though he had really worn himself out earlier in the night, and was pretty out of it. 

Thoughts of what they had done left her feeling awful. Jesse had never been better. He had been assertive and forceful, yet still compassionate and considerate. It should have left her feeling satisfied and loved.

Instead she felt queasy and guilty.

Beca looked at him forlornly, then set about getting dressed. Once done she scrawled a quick message to Jesse explaining that she had gone in to the office to work on some music. She lied that inspiration had hit. Her written message may have implied his performance had inspired.

Listening to his snores, she had decided there was a good chance he was going to be feeling the night’s activities when he woke in the morning. She went and filled a glass of water and placed it with two aspirins on his nightstand, and left another post-it.

By the time Beca had exited her house, she felt a deep sense of relief. She could still feel the guilt, but it was less the further away she drove.

<{(0)}>

Chloe could feel Beca was on the move. She watched the dawn and could sense that Beca was traveling. She could feel the mix of emotions from the young musician, and knew they matched her own.

She made her decision. It was too dangerous, going on the tour. It would be dangerous for Bree and Lily. It would put Stacie in danger, and most importantly it would be perilous for Beca. She couldn’t put Beca at risk.

Besides there’s another consideration, one she knows Bree has already considered, and would have to confront herself.

“So it’s decided,” Chloe whispered to the rising sun. “I quit today.” A single tear streaked down her cheek, but she paid it no mind. It was of no consequence.

<{(0)}>

Standing at the overlook behind the observatory, Beca watched the city awaken in the dawn’s morning light.

Beca suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of loss.

She wasn’t sure what had compelled her to come to this spot, but she had. Beca found herself standing in the exact spot she had taken Chloe two nights ago.

God it felt like a week since then.

A single tear streaked down her cheek.

She had never felt so alone.

<{(0)}>

Beca had walked to the double doors that led to the rehearsal hall, and back to the mirror hanging in the back corridor five times.

She stood there, and took another deep breath while she looked at her reflection.  
  
“You can do this,” Beca breathed. She hoped the reflection would tell her ‘ _that this is nothing_ ’, but she had no luck.

Still staring at her reflection, she smoothed out the nonexistent wrinkles from her shirt for the fourth time, she then picked up an imaginary piece of lint off her shoulder, before looking at the double doors again.

“This is ridiculous,” she huffed.

“I’ve performed with Demi Levato, Fall Out Boy, Ed Sheeran,” Beca whispered. Then louder she exclaimed, “Taylor Fricking Swift!”

She had done these performances with a smile on her face and confidence in her heart.

Why was this rehearsal such a problem? The petite brunette didn’t have an answer.

The image of a pair of sad beautiful eyes flashed in her mind.

Okay, she did have an answer. She just didn’t want to confront that.

“Chloe is just another friend and colleague.” Beca nodded to herself. “Just go in there, and have a kick-ass rehearsal. It’s the easiest thing in the world.”

Beca’s heart did not agree.

The musician raised her hands and looked at the ceiling as she loudly asked, “Why am I making this so complicated?”

And she really was.

Beca had changed her outfit three times, with clothes she kept in her office for when she had to do interviews or press conferences. She was now dressed much more fancy than she would have for a typical rehearsal. Usually she would be in comfortable sweats and tee-shirt. Comfort being the name of the game.

Now, she was dressed to kill in her best black skinny jeans, the ones that make her ass look really great, a favorite cream colored silk blouse with black buttons, and a black dress jacket. And just maybe she spent a little extra time picking out her jewelry, and maybe she had spent time putting on makeup when usually she would go without.

In other words she looked Hot.

With one last look at the mirror, Beca took a deep breath, and walked over to the set of double doors.

“Ok, ok. You got this,” she whispered to herself before taking hold of the handle and pulling it open.

“Beca!”

Beca froze just inside the door, and looked around guiltily. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was Jessica approaching her.

“Wow, Beca, you look amazing!” Beca blushed as the blonde came to a stop before her. “What’s going on? Why so fancy?”

“Umm-I-uhh,” Beca thought quickly on her feet. “Umm-I was thinking that this is the look I want for my tour.”

Jessica lit up as she got excited. “Yes!” She took it all in. “Oh yeah, Ash and I can do great things with this.”

“Great…” Beca breathed. ”Umm-Perfect-uhh-I guess I’ll get to the rehearsal.”

“Yeah, everyone is here.” Jessica gestured back towards the stage area. Beca looked up automatically and instantly her eyes landed on the redhead. The sight of her brought a smile to Beca’s face, though it faded some when Chloe turned away.

The stage manager, Peter, spotted Beca. “Alright everyone, Ms. Mitchell is here. Let’s get the show on the road.”

Beca sighed and made her way forward.

<{(0)}>

“Okay people, that’s great, take twenty,” Peter called out.

Beca stepped back from the microphone, and sighed with relief. She looked back towards the backup singers. She smiled at Aubrey and Chloe, but the redhead didn’t seem to notice.

Beca was about to walk over, but the lead guitarist of Beca’s backup band walked over. “Yo, rockstar, looking sharp.”

Beca was really beginning to wonder if she usually dressed like a slob. So many people were making a point to compliment her outfit today. She however, plastered a smile on, and said, “Hey, Calamity. What can I do for you?”

The tall brunette brushed her long bangs out of her eyes, as she flashed her pearly-white smile. She asked, “I was wondering if in the fourth song, ‘ _I’m Alive_ ’, maybe I could do a bit more of a guitar solo?”

Beca glanced down at Calamity’s guitar and said, “Show me what you’re thinking.”

Calamity smiled brightly and began to play. “Okay, this is what the intro is now, but coming off the last song, I was thinking, maybe do this.” Calamity played a very similar beat, but faster, and changed up the chords a bit. She stretched the intro for thirty more seconds, but it sounded really good.

With a nod of her head, Beca started singing the opening lines.

 _I was too afraid right from the start_  
To even let you welcome in my heart  
You cut it deep and left it bleeding hard  
Will I ever heal these painful scars?  
I just can't help it  
I'm out of breath, I'm trying to find the words to say  
Time pass by  
Now its broad daylight

Calamity began singing the chorus with her.

 _I know you'll come with the speed of the light_  
You're my everything, all that I need  
You shut down my dreams but I’m not gonna cry  
You live within me, that’s why I’m alive  
I am alive  
'Cause you are my life, you are my sun  
I am alive 'cause you are my life

They ended their duet there, and received a hardy ovation from everyone around. Beca grinned at Calamity, and nodded. “Yeah, we’ll make that change. Let Peter know.”

“Thanks Beca, you’re the best. By the way, love the backup singers you hired. We haven’t worked with them before, but they sound amazing,” Calamity said. She then whispered conspiritally, “They’re hot, too. Especially the redhead. Do you know if she’s seeing anyone?”

Beca panicked, and said automatically, “Umm-yeah. Pretty sure she’s taken.”

“Too bad, but who knows? It’s a long tour, anything can happen,” Calamity said with a quick raise of her perfect eyebrows, and a suggestive leer.

“Yeah, a long tour,” Beca said. “I’ll catch you later.” She again started to walk over to Chloe. Trouble was when she looked over, Chloe was nowhere to be seen.

<{(0)}>

Beca looked all around for the redhead, but couldn’t find her before Peter was calling people back from break. With a sigh, Beca started back to the front. She would swear that she could feel Chloe close by. It was almost like she was just around the corner, or just out of her field of vision. It was so frustrating.

She stepped up to the center microphone as Peter was giving instructions to the band and backups. “Okay people! There’s been a change. When we transition from the third song there’s going to be a longer guitar riff. Calamity has it, so singers take your cue from Beca.”

The sound of Chloe and Aubrey answering in the affirmative caused Beca to turn her head toward where their microphones were set up. She again focused on the redhead. She smiled at her but Chloe didn’t seem to notice.

Beca had been so dreading coming to this practice and seeing the hurt in Chloe’s eyes again. But this was so much worse. Chloe didn’t seem to notice her; she would only look at Beca when she was forced to and it was usually with indifference. The spark seemed to be out of the redhead’s usually bright blue eyes.

What’s worse is that Beca couldn’t ignore the redhead. It seemed like no matter where in the room Chloe was, or whichever way the petite musician was facing, she knew exactly where the redhead was. It was like Chloe was her constant; due north on Beca’s internal compass.

The music started, and Beca began to sing. Usually she had no trouble sinking into the embrace of the music, getting lost in the lyrics, but like sleep the night before, she just couldn’t find that respite. The constant presence of Chloe in the back of her mind was quite distracting.

They were on their third run through where she was supposed to pick up the next verse, but she was too busy listening to Chloe singing the chorus, that she missed the beat.

“Stop, stop, stop,” Beca called out. She closed her eyes, embarrassed by her performance this afternoon. Opening her eyes, she looked around at everyone. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t get any sleep last night.” She felt a wave of sadness wash over her. She automatically looked at Chloe. The redhead didn’t look away this time. Beca wished she had. The same pained sorrow was back, stealing the light from the redhead’s cerulean blue eyes. Beca had to comfort her, it felt like an imperative. “Let’s take fifteen. Let me get my head on right.”

“Okay people, you heard the boss.” Peter came up on the stage. “Take fifteen”

Beca thanked Peter, then turned towards Chloe, and stopped, the redhead was gone.

<{(0)}>

“I’m going to go to the restroom, Pete. Maybe I can splash water on my face, and pull my head out of my ass,” Beca sighed.

Peter had been in this game for a number of years, he had worked with many artists, and had come to like the diminutive musician. He gave the young brunette a smile. “Don’t beat yourself up, Beca. Everyone has a bad day.”

Beca appreciated Peter’s kind words. “Thanks, it’s just not the precedent I want to set.”

“Go, take your time,” the older man clapped her on the shoulder. “We’ll be here when you get back.”

“Thanks.” Beca said over her shoulder. She hoped she might catch Chloe in the restroom. For some reason she couldn’t fathom, she sensed the redhead in that direction. Yet, she always seemed to be moving away from Beca.

In frustration, Beca went into the ladies room, and to the sink. “What is wrong with me?” She asked the mirror; her reflection held no answers. She used the opportunity to splash water on her face, and she did feel better.

The door banged open, and Beca spun about, hoping that it would be Chloe. She was disappointed when she heard, “Shortstack!”

With a sigh, Beca turned away from her Aussie friend. “What’s up Amy? When did you get here?”

“Awhile ago,” said the blonde. She didn’t look like herself; she had her concerned face which also looked remarkably like her constipated face.

Beca gave her friend a look in between splashing water on her face. “You okay, Amy?”

“I should be asking you? What’s up Shortstack. I’ve never seen you so flustered in practice. Usually, no matter what’s going on in your life, you are on top of it when on stage. What’s got ya all bothered?”

“I just didn’t sleep at all last night,” Beca sighed.

Fat Amy got excited, her smile ear-to-ear.“Oh, Jesse and you play a bit of hide the sausage in between the sheets?”

Beca scrunched her face in horror. “Eww, no.” Beca thinks on it for a moment. “Don’t ever say that to me again.”

The blonde Australian did what she always does when confronted with something she doesn’t want to hear, she doesn’t. “But you did! Oh that’s great! I mean if you’re going to have an off-day, then make it worth it. So, how was he?”

“Good,” Beca automatically lets slip. She immediately regretted it.

“Only good,” Amy said it, like it tasted funny. “I guess I can see that, he kind of gives off that milk-toast, not-very imaginative in bed vibe.”

“What-no! He was fine,” Beca defended Jesse.

Amy crossed her arms, “Fine isn’t fine.”

“What? No, Amy, can we drop it?”

Fat Amy had an idea. “It is something else, isn’t it?” When Beca didn’t answer, Fat Amy pushed a little more. “It’s the ginger, isn’t it?”

“What-no,” Beca answered, but the ‘ _No_ ’ came off softer. Fat Amy knew it.

“It is the ginger. I knew it!”

“Wait, I said no,” Beca answered.

“You can’t lie to your best friend,” Fat Amy said, as she threw her arm around Beca’s shoulder. “I get it, I really do.” In her head, she was thinking that the ginger had bewitched her friend. “I can see the ginger having such an affect on you.”

Beca was surprised by this. “Really?”

“Of course,” Fat Amy said in all confidence. “I’m very intuitive, Shawshank. But don’t you worry. I’m going to be there to help you.”

“Thanks, Ames,” Beca said, honestly surprised. She didn’t think Amy was all that observant, and she was positive that Fat Amy didn’t like Chloe.

“Hey, Shawshank, I’m always there for ya, and I worry about ya.” The Aussie emphasized this point by squeezing Beca tightly into her side.

“Uhh-yeah, thanks, Ames.”

“”On that note, Shortstuff, I heard you still needed some roadies-slash-security…”

This was news to Beca. She asked, “Who said that?”

“Well, I may have overheard Theo talking, and Pete said something…”

“OOOkay,” answered Beca.

“So, I took some initiative to find you some help.”

Beca’s incredulity is very blatant. “Really, Amy?”

“What?”

“I’m surprised you even know what initiative means,” Beca said honestly.

“Course I do,” Amy defended herself. “And in this case, I found two people to join your crew.”

“You did?”

“Course. Their names are Cynthia-Rose and Flo. Would you hire them? Please? It will make me feel like I helped.”

Beca was a little hesitant, but Fat Amy seemed so sincere. “I’ll meet with them…” Beca was cut off as she was pulled into a full hug. She tried to pull her face out of Amy’s cleavage. “I’m not promising anything!”

“No worries, Shortstack! You’ll love them, I’m sure of it.”

“Fine, Amy. Fine, Amy!” The large Aussie still held her tightly. “I SAID FINE, AMY!” Beca finally was able to push herself away from her Aussie friend.

“Thanks, Shortstack.”

“You’re welcome, Amy. I’ve got to get back to rehearsal. Have your friends come by tomorrow. I’ll talk to you later.”

<{(0)}>

_I won't break, yeah  
I won't break, yeah_

Beca watched Chloe and Aubrey singing the chorus. It was the last song they were going to practice today, and finally it was really going well.

She had chosen this song, because it requires the backup singers to really bring it, and both Chloe and Aubrey really were.

Not taking her eyes off of Chloe, Beca picked up the next verse perfectly.

 _Well, we've come through emotions_  
From the deepest of oceans  
Coming straight from my heart, I won't give into the motion

She still hadn’t had a chance to talk to Chloe yet. She was beginning to believe the redhead had been avoiding her. Their only connection had been when singing, as in this moment, when her backup singers blended in perfectly with her voice.

 _'Cause even in the darkness_  
'Cause even in the darkest night  
'Cause even in the darkness  
I can see a light  
'Cause even in the darkness

It was this realization which had made the rehearsal go much smoother. She and Chloe harmonize so perfectly, it allowed Beca to feel the connection she needed.

_'cause even in the darkness, 'cause even in the darkest night  
'Cause even in the darkness, I can see a light_

Chloe kept her in the moment, by being her everything. All Beca had to focus on was the redhead.

_(I won't break, yeah)_

The only issue was, Beca can feel a profound sadness from the redhead. She doesn’t know how, but she knows Chloe is feeling a bitter sorrow.

 _'Cause even in the darkness, my heart is in command_  
No longer in the dark  
(I won't break, yeah) 

Ironically the emotions she was experiencing also made her singing so much more powerful. It allowed her to just pour her heart into the lyrics.

_'cause even in the darkness,_

She sensed that the same thing was happening for Chloe. She could not only hear the redhead’s soulful singing, but feel it in her bones.

_'cause even in the darkest night  
'Cause even in the darkness_

The crew and others who had gathered in the rehearsal space to break out into thunderous applause and shouts of ovation.

Emily who had come late to the rehearsal, having finished hers in another rehearsal hall, sprinted up onto the stage and engulfed Beca in a hug.

“Oh My God! Beca! That was AWESOME!”

Calamity and Melody stepped up and smirked at the petite musician as she politely but firmly disentangled herself from the taller but younger musician.

“Have to agree with the baby giraffe,” Calamity said with a laugh.

Emily gave an indignant, “Hey!”

Calamity ignored the young singer. “You really turned it around. That was some of your best singing, and that’s saying something.”

Fat Amy’s arm again fell across Beca’s shoulder, and she was again pulled in tight against the Aussie’s side. “I’ll take credit for that,” the blonde said proudly.

Beca grumbled. “When did everyone get the idea that it was okay to touch me?”

This caused Fat Amy to hug her tighter. “It’s okay, Shortstack, I know I get the BFF Exception.”

Beca had enough, and was able to squirm her way free. She really wanted to talk with Chloe. She looked about, but again the redhead was nowhere to be seen.

<{(0)}>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep up the reviews. They help us know how we’re doing.   
> Songs Used:  
> I'm Alive by Elhaida Dani  
> I Won’t Break by Julia Samoylova


	10. Chapter - 10 - Tough Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe try to deal with their emotions. Chloe makes a tough decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey Pitch Perfect Fans, another chapter of our Pitch Perfect Vampire Story. Sorry I’m a little off schedule, BeChloeIsLegit had this done on time, but I lost the internet yesterday, and so was not able to post this. 
> 
> BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters, we just really like them.

After the rehearsal room was emptied, Beca sat wondering what she was going to do about Chloe. There was something there but she couldn’t put a name to it. It was strong whatever it was.

Strong enough for her to be concerned about what it was doing, or going to do, to her and Jesse.

Beca wandered over to the piano and ran her hand over the keys. Listening as each note reverberated around the empty room.

Unseen by Beca, Chloe had slipped in and was hidden in the deepest darkest shadows in the corner of the room just out of Beca’s eye line.

She froze for a moment as she sensed someone else in the room. She slowly scanned the entire room but saw no one.

Chloe held her breath and was able to remain concealed during Beca’s search of the room.

The redhead had to concentrate to mask her bond with Beca. All during rehearsal she had been able to sense Beca through what she thought of as their soulmate link. She had been trying to control this, to mask her presence. She needed to be able to break this if she was going to leave. For both their sakes.

The redhead was only partially successful. She could still sense Beca. Chloe did not sense any fear from Beca, although she could sense a lot of anxiety from her. Something was troubling the petite woman, and Chloe had the guilty feeling her behavior at rehearsal was playing a major part in it.

She watched with sadness in her eyes as Beca remained at the piano and struck a few notes before sitting on the bench placing her hands in the home position over the keys.

Beca started playing and went through the first refrain before starting again and singing as she played.

 _I'm on the tightrope_  
You've got your reasons  
When did it get so hard to breathe?  
Hide in the spotlight, I'm feelin' so tired  
Your hands are burnt from holdin' me  
And maybe you and I will fall in time  
Eventually  
Maybe we'll both die trying, but I can't bring  
Myself to leave  
'Cause I've looked

Beca was putting a lot of emotion into the song. It was as soulful as her singing had been in rehearsal. The young brunette just had a way of infusing so much feeling into what she was singing. As Chloe listened, she felt as if the song was not just a random song Beca decided to play. There was a message in this song that Beca was desperately trying to say.

 _And I ain't seen nothin' like you_  
The way you light up every room tonight  
So easily  
And I have moved mountains, babe  
Just to stumble and too long a grace and I  
I still can't compete

Chloe could hear Beca’s heartbeat as she played. The thump-thumping was out of sync with the slower melody of the song. She stepped slightly out of the shadows to be able to watch Beca.

 _You're on the tightrope_  
I've got my reasons  
How did we get so tangled?  
You turn, I stay straight  
I bend as you break  
We're so messed up but I know  
That you and I will fall in time, eventually  
Or maybe we'll both die trying

Chloe sensed a shift in Beca’s demeanor as the song continued. A shift that made Chloe realize that Beca was torn; confused by something in her relationship with Jesse. She took several steps closer to Beca.

 _'Cause I ain't seen nothin' like you_  
The way you light up every room tonight  
So easily  
And I have moved mountains, babe  
Just to stumble and too long a grace and I  
I still can't compete

Beca continued playing but could sense Chloe was in the room. It took some effort, but she kept her eyes down on the piano keys.

_Oh, oh, hmm  
Oh, oh, oh, hmm_

_Oh, you and I will fall in time eventually  
Or maybe we'll both die trying_

_'Cause I ain't seen nothin' like you_  
The way you light up every room tonight  
So easily  
And I have moved mountains, babe  
Just to stumble into your good grace and I  
I still can't compete

Beca held the last note before removing her hands from the keys. “Chloe,” she whispered before she stood to see the redhead standing a few feet away.

Chloe heard Beca say her name with some reverence. She swallowed and stared back at Beca. She could hear Beca’s heart beating faster.

Beca could see some of the brightness had returned to Chloe’s eyes. The two continued to stare into each other’s eyes. Beca made a move toward Chloe when suddenly the door was flung open and banged against the wall; they both jerked their heads around at the sound.

“Beca!” Jesse called out and smiled when he saw her. “I’ve been waiting outside for you.”

“Um, I’m just -”

“Oh, Chloe,” Jesse said. His face fell upon seeing the redhead. “I didn’t see you there.”

“I, um, left my sweater,” Chloe said and moved toward the chair to grab it.

Jesse watched expressionless as Chloe turned to look at Beca. Beca started walking over to the two.

“I, um, was, um,” Chloe said as Beca approached. “I was also hoping to talk to you about something.”

Beca stopped so she stood midway between Jesse and Chloe. She frowned when she looked at Chloe. She once again saw the light go out of the redhead’s eyes, replaced by sadness.

“It will have to wait,” Jesse said causing Beca to look at him questioningly. Jesse moved closer to Beca. “I made reservations for us to grab dinner before we go home.” He gave her what he considered a flirtatious grin as he said, “I thought maybe we could have a replay of last night if you know what I mean?”

For some reason, Jesse felt the need to add an eyebrow waggle so Chloe knew he was talking about something sexual that happened between him and Beca.

Chloe’s head snapped up to look at Beca. Beca blushed and grimaced knowing Chloe was looking at her. For some reason, Beca could feel the hurt and anger coming from the redhead.

“I’m sorry, Chloe,” Beca said with a soft smile. “Maybe we can meet for coffee in the morning before rehearsal and talk. Would that work for you? I’ll text you later with a place and time.”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Chloe looked down at the sweater in her hand. “I should, um, probably go.”

Neither woman said anything. They stood silently looking at each other until Jess broke the silence.

“Let’s go, Beca,” Jesse said, taking Beca’s arm. He was uncomfortable with the unspoken interaction that was happening between his girlfriend and her...friend. He looked at Chloe. “Beca said she’ll talk to you tomorrow, so you can go now as well.”

“Jesse,” Beca scolded. “Don’t be rude.” She turned to face Chloe again and gave her a small smile. “Did you need anything else, Chlo?”

“No, I’m good,” Chloe said tersely.

“Well, then, bye,” Jesse said and gave her a small wave.

Beca smacked the back of her hand across his stomach. “Jesse!”

Chloe turned her eyes to Jesse and let out a low growl that could not be heard by Jesse or Beca. Her eyes start to darken and she may have attacked Jesse if Aubrey hadn’t suddenly appeared between them and grabbed her arm.

“Oh, good,” Aubrey said smiling. “I see you found your sweater.”

Jesse looked at the blonde, confused. “Were you here all this time?”

Aubrey gave Jesse a perplexed look. “Yeah.” She made it sound like she was saying ‘ _No Duh_ ’. Under her breath, Aubrey spoke so only Chloe could hear her. _“Calm down, Chloe.”_

Chloe’s demeanor changed instantly and her eyes lightened back to their cerulean blue. “Yes, it was where you said it would be.”

“Good. Let’s go home,” Aubrey said as she moved to stand next to Chloe. She kept a tight grip on Chloe’s arm as she looked at Jesse and Beca with a smile. “You two have a good night.”

“Um, you as well,” Beca said.

Jesse gave Chloe a smug smile as he put an arm around Beca’s shoulders and led her out of the rehearsal room.

<{(0)}>

Aubrey held Chloe back until she was sure that Jesse and Beca had left the premises. They had both stood silently, lost in their thoughts about what might have happened if Aubrey had not shown up when she did.

“I’m quitting the tour,” Chloe suddenly said breaking the silence.

“What?” Aubrey let go of Chloe and looked at her. “What are you talking about?”

Chloe didn’t respond. She turned away from Aubrey and walked out of the rehearsal room. Aubrey quickly followed.

“Chloe?”

“No, Aubrey,” Chloe said as she looked around. “Not here. We’ll talk about this at home.”

Aubrey remained silent as she followed Chloe out of the building and to her car.

<{(0)}>

Stacie was on her way home after rehearsal when she suddenly felt afraid. She looked around at the traffic and couldn’t pinpoint what exactly she was afraid of.

Stacie continued driving when she was overwhelmed by another feeling. One of serious, deep concern.

“Oh, my God,” Stacie said loudly in the confines of her car. “Am I feeling what Aubrey’s feeling? Is this part of the soulmate connection?”

Stacie immediately turned in the direction of Aubrey and Chloe’s. She needed to be close to Aubrey; to make sure Aubrey was okay.

Stacie arrived at Aubrey’s but didn’t see her car. She could feel Aubrey getting closer so she stayed and waited for her.

Stacie had been there for less than ten minutes when Aubrey’s car came into view from the long drive. Stacie got out of the car and waited for Aubrey to park.

Stacie was surprised when Chloe practically jumped out of the car and ran past her and into the house. Stacie looked at Aubrey as she stood by the car watching Chloe.

“Is she okay?” Stacie asked as she walked to Aubrey. “Are you okay?”

“She wants to quit the tour,” Aubrey said.

“What? Why?”

“I have a few ideas,” Aubrey said leaning int to pull Stacie into a hug. Aubrey just needed to physically feel Stacie. “We’re going to talk about it. You should stay. I think you might be able to convince her to stay on the tour better than I.”

“Of course,” Stacie said pulling out of the hug.

“ _Are you coming in_?” Aubrey heard Chloe’s voice and smiled softly.

“ _I’m on my way_ ,” Aubrey whispered. “ _And I’m bringing Stacie in with me_.”

“Let’s go in,” Aubrey said as she took Stacie’s hand.

<{(0)}>

Aubrey walked in to find Chloe pacing back and forth in the living room. Lily was sitting in a chair watching the redhead.

“Chloe?” Aubrey spoke getting the redhead’s attention. “Let’s sit down.”

“Okay,” Chloe said and sat on the sofa.

Stacie and Aubrey sat as well, positioning themselves on either side of Chloe. Aubrey looked at Chloe and waited.

“I am quitting the tour,” Chloe said. “I need to quit the tour.”

“Why do you _need_ to?” Stacie’s question caused Chloe to look at her.

“Because I can’t be around Beca while she’s with Jesse,” Chloe said. “I almost attacked Jesse today.”

Stacie’s eyes widened in surprise. “What happened?”

“He was being...possessive of Beca,” Chloe said. “It was like he was putting on a show for me to let me know that Beca was his. And, Beca, let him. I feel like I have to let her go.”

“Chloe,” Aubrey said softly. “Don’t make this decision while you’re upset.”

“I’m not upset,” Chloe said jumping up from her seat. “I’m heartbroken. I find my Beca only to lose her again. The only consolation I have is that I didn’t have to see her die again. And it is my choice to let her go.”

Chloe flopped back down on the sofa with a sob. She put her hands to her face as tears fell from her eyes and slipped through her fingers.

Aubrey could feel so much of Chloe’s pain. She wrapped her arms around Chloe and held her while she cried.

Stacie sat and watched Aubrey consoling Chloe.

“Chloe?” Stacie called to her quietly. “Why are you giving Beca up so easily?”

Chloe’s head snapped to look at Stacie. She let out a low growl and Aubrey tightened her hold for fear Chloe would attack.

“You think this is easy? You think my feelings for Beca are tossed aside lightly?” Chloe’s voice was a low and menacing.

“I’m sorry,” Stacie said sensing Chloe’s anger. “I’m just confused. I know you have very strong feelings for Beca. And, I see the way Beca looks at you. I can honestly say I have not seen Beca look at Jesse like that in years, if ever.”

“Then why is she still with him?” Chloe asked, her anger replaced with sadness. “Why does she go with him if she wants me?”

“I don’t think she knows what she’s feeling for you,” Stacie said. “It’s all new to her. I also think she stays with Jesse out of a sense of obligation, not of love.”

“But she had sex with him last night,” Chloe said. “I could feel what she was feeling and she was enjoying it.”

Stacie gave Chloe a small smile. “You can have sex and enjoy it without love being involved. I would think at your age, you would know that.”

Aubrey gave a little snicker, earning a glare from Chloe. “I do know that. It just seemed like there were more feelings involved and it wasn’t just sex.”

Chloe thought about what Stacie had said about Beca feeling obligated to stay with Jesse.

Stacie sighed and looked questioningly at Chloe. Aubrey saw the way Stacie was looking at Chloe, and asked, “What’s on your mind, Stacie?”

“I’m just wondering how you two met Beca in the first place? I mean her original Beca.”

Aubrey nodded her head and looked at Chloe. “I think you should tell her the whole story.”

Chloe sighed and looked at Stacie. “We met Lady Rebecca over four hundred years ago. She was raised a lady, but had such a wild, free spirit that it was easy to love her. And from the first moment I met her and she smiled at me, I did love her.”

Chloe sat back to be more comfortable as she spoke of her beloved Beca. “She was out riding around the countryside when she came upon our cottage. Bree and I were walking around the property when I sensed her. It was like nothing I’d ever felt before; I started looking around and saw her just as she saw us. She looked like a proper young lady and I was struck by the way she sat the horse and carried herself. She stopped and hopped down off her horse in a most unladylike way but it was so cute I could only laugh at her. She smiled at me and my mouth went dry and my heart seized. I realized that I had felt her presence before that day. I had wanted to find her but the sense of her would move farther away and I felt she was unreachable. And now here she was standing in front of me. I still didn’t know what it was, but then she smiled at me and it was at that moment that I knew she was going to be a big part of my life. What I didn’t know at the time was that she was my soulmate and we were destined to be together forever.”

Stacie waited but Chloe seemed to be lost in the memory. “So, what happened to her? That night, after the fight at the Observatory, I recall you telling me she died but there was so much information to process that I don’t recall how she died.”

“Let Chloe tell you everything leading up to that moment,” Aubrey said. “Then, you will understand how strong their connection really is.”

“I’m sorry,” Stacie said. “Please continue.”

“It’s okay, Stacie. Um, so we spoke cordially that first day,” Chloe continued. “We did the introductions, and spoke of proper socially accepted things such as the weather. She hadn’t been there long when she noticed the sun was starting to lower and said she needed to go. She got on her horse and rode away, looking back at us with a smile. I watched her until she was no longer in sight, yet I could still feel her. Aubrey and I went inside and I was restless. I didn’t know what was happening to me. I had never felt like that before.”

“I could sense Chloe’s unease,” Aubrey said. “I, too, did not recognize it for what it was at the time. Later that evening, Chloe suddenly went to the door and looked out it into the dark of the night in distress.”

“I could feel something was off,” Chloe interrupted. “I sensed someone in pain, but I again didn’t know what was happening. Two days later, my Beca showed up again. She wasn’t as vibrant as she had been on her first visit. I noticed she had some bruising on her face. When I asked about it, she broke down and cried in my arms. Her father had slapped her for returning late.”

A tear fell slowly down Chloe’s cheek as she relived the memory. “She, um, pulled herself together and told us that when she returned to her father’s house, he confronted her because she was late. She said something about being old enough to do as she pleased and he slapped her. Aubrey had to calm me because I was ready to go after Beca’s father that very day.”

“Rebecca stayed with us most of the day,” Aubrey added. “She and Chloe remained close the entire time. They talked, they laughed. I’m not sure either of them was aware of it, but they fell in love that day. After that, Rebecca came by every day to see us.” Aubrey smiled. “Well, to see Chloe. Her father didn’t like it and he had forbade her from coming to see us. She disobeyed him and came anyway.”

Chloe smiled. “She told me that she felt compelled to see me again even if it meant another beating from her father. I think I knew but didn’t want to believe that she had the same feelings for me. It was a much different time then. Our love would have been frowned upon. Especially by her father.”

“One day, about three months after meeting her,” Aubrey continued. “Rebecca came to us in great distress. It seemed her father had arranged for her to be married to Theodore Stuart, the Duke of Cambridge. Her father said it was in the best interest of the family and that she must do it for the honor of the family.”

“Aubrey and I had talked about telling Beca about us,” Chloe said. “I wanted to wait until we had time to prepare her. Only her father made that happen sooner than we had hoped. We told Beca what we are and that if she chose to, I could sire her and we would be together forever. She, at first, thought we were monsters. But we explained how we came to be sired and suffered at the hands of our sire and would not do that to her. It was her decision and her decision alone. She had agreed to allow me to change her and leave with us. We did not have much time and were packing our carriage to make our way Liverpool to try and book passage on a ship. Her father came with the Duke of Cambridge and several of his men. Beca jumped onto her horse and told us she’d meet us in Liverpool. She knew her father would chase after her so she raced off knowing we would be safe and could get away. The last words she said to me were _I love you_.”

Chloe wiped at tears that had started to fall. “Her father and his men did give chase. I knew something bad was going to happen and I forced Bree and Lily to chase after Beca as well. After a while, we came upon a group of men and I jumped out of the carriage to see Beca’s father holding her lifeless body. He drew his sword and I became the monster Beca thought we were. Bree and Lily jumped in to help and protect me. I did not stop until there was no man left standing.”

Stacie sucked in a breath. “And, Beca was-?”

“Yes,” Chloe said. “I stepped over the dead bodies of the men and made my way to her. I already knew she was dead because I could feel an emptiness inside where once there was so much life. I took her in my arms and held her as I screamed and cried. I was in such pain but it eased somewhat and I held my Beca gently in my arms, brushing the hair from her face. She was just as beautiful in death as she was in life. We found a small church and buried her. I didn’t want to leave her, but Aubrey and Lily got me back into the carriage and we followed our original plan.”

“I think Chloe knew when her soulmate was reborn,” Aubrey said. “She had grown restless a little over twenty-one years ago.”

“And Beca’s twenty-one,” Stacie said and looked at Chloe. “I think you should stay with Beca. I think you will find that she does indeed have feelings for you. You just need to give her time to figure it out.”

“By then, she will be married to Jesse,” Chloe spit out. “And she is not the type to leave him once that happens.”

“She won’t marry him,” Stacie said firmly. “It’s like I said earlier, she only keeps him around out of a sense of obligation. Once she realizes what you are to her, she will leave him.”

Chloe looked at Stacie, and asked in a pleading voice, “What does that mean? What obligation?” She desperately wanted to better understand.

Stacie let out a deep sigh. “Jesse is a good guy.” She held up her hands, palms towards Chloe, when she heard the redhead’s growl. “I know you don’t want to hear that, but it’s true. And he truly loves Beca…”

Another growl from Chloe had Aubrey interrupting. “Maybe you could make your point, Stacie.”

“Well,” the tall brunette continued. “When Beca’s father welched on his deal, Jesse stepped up. Big time. He organized a number of parties on campus with the express purpose of raising money to help Beca. He got the Trebles, an Acapella group he was part of, to do a couple fundraisers. He went above and beyond to make sure Beca could follow her dream.”

Stacie looked at Chloe with sad eyes. “Beca definitely has feelings for Jesse, he’s done a lot for her, and he followed her out here. She looks at him and sees a man who has epitomized everything she values in a partner.” Stacie started listening off traits, using her fingers to count off. “Loyalty, commitment, honesty, determination, perseverance…”

“So, you seem to be making my argument for quitting and putting distance between us,” Chloe exclaimed in frustration.

“Wait,” Stacie said. “This is why she doesn’t kick him to the curb. He doesn’t deserve that, and loyalty is just too important to her. At the same time, she has held him at arm’s length.”

The brunette leaned forward, as if she were revealing a deep secret. “Jesse has wanted to move in with Beca forever, but she has kept putting him off. She loves Jesse, but doesn’t Love him.”

Stacie now looked at Chloe with all her sincerity. “You can’t just expect to drop in Beca’s life and have her swoon into your arms. You need to show her you are here for her. Show her you’re her friend first and foremost. The rest will come.”

“Oh. Um, thanks for this insight. I, uh, I need time to think,” Chloe said standing suddenly. “I am going to my room. I’ll make a decision before I am to meet with Beca tomorrow.”

“I will bring you something to eat in a little bit,” Lily said, her voice startling the girls; they had forgotten she was there.

<{(0)}>

Chloe woke the next morning with a heavy heart. After thinking about everything that was said the night before, she still felt that was best if she quit the tour. She would rather be able to control her heartbreak than to give Beca that privilege down the road. Seeing and being with her every day would have been torture, especially when Jesse joined Beca on the tour.

She was going to quit to protect her heart from any more pain. Besides, there were so many dangers that were inherent to Chloe’s life. It was enough to make Chloe pause, even if it looked like she was going to be able to be with Beca. Then there was the danger of siring Beca if she did actually want to be with Chloe. That danger by itself was enough to convince Chloe that she needed to sever all contact with Beca.

Beca’s safety would always be Chloe’s number one priority.

Chloe’s phone pinged with a text notification. She checked it and saw it was from Beca, and she couldn’t hold back her smile. This was the effect that the petite brunette has had on her. Just as quickly her smile dropped, and she sighed.

This was going to be harder than she thought.

Chloe let out another sigh and got up and dressed. She made her way downstairs and found Lily sitting on the sofa drinking a cup of tea.

“Good morning, Lily,” Chloe said.

“Good morning,” Lily said. “The car is waiting to take you to meet Beca.”

“How did you-,” Chloe stopped herself. “Never mind. You’re Lily.”

Chloe asked Lily to let Aubrey know she’d catch up with her later. She then left the quiet Korean.

Chloe walked outside to see Donald holding the car door for her. She smiled and told him where she was going and climbed into the backseat. The drive to the coffee shop was quiet as Chloe went over in her head what she was going to say to Beca. There was so much she wanted to tell the young brunette, but knew she was going to have to keep it professional.

Donald was pulling up to the coffee shop before she knew it.

“Don’t get out,” Chloe told Donald. “I’ll call you if I need to be picked up. Thank you.”

Donald smiled and nodded as Chloe got out of the car. She took a deep breath and walked into the coffee shop.

Chloe stopped inside the door and looked around for Beca. Beca had seen her enter and was waving her over with a smile.

Chloe schooled her face to show no emotion and walked over and sat across from Beca. Beca’s smile dropped when she saw Chloe’s face.

“Um, I ordered you some tea,” Beca said as she also sat.

“That was very nice of you,” Chloe said, trying to keep her face neutral.

“So, you wanted to talk to me about something,” Beca said clearing her throat.

Chloe looked at Beca and couldn’t help the small smile that crept to her lips. Beca looked so nervous and it melted Chloe’s heart.

Chloe looked down at the table and took a calming breath. She looked back up to Beca.

“There you are!” The two women jerked their heads to see Theo walking toward them.

Chloe let out a low growl. “ _Why is he here?”_ Chloe thought to herself.

“I’m glad I caught you,” Theo said to Beca as he reached the table. “I need to speak with you about your tour. Finalize a few things.”

“I’ll come by your office before rehearsal,” Beca said. “Right now, I’m meeting with Chloe. She has something to discuss with me, so….”

Theo and Beca started bickering back and forth, and Chloe tuned them out.

Chloe sat there looking at Theo. She was struck with how familiar he seemed. It was not the first time she thought this.

She remembered Lily’s proclamation that Theo was a minion. Perhaps she had seen him during their many travels. As a minion, he would be to another vampire as Lily was to them. Only Lily was more a part of the family than just a minion.

A part of the family? Chloe’s eyes widened suddenly as she realized who he truly was. She quickly glanced down at the table lest he see her staring at him.

It all made sense to her now. The way he looked at Beca. The way he always seemed to be there whenever she, or even Jesse, was around Beca.

Theo was Theodore Stuart, the Duke of Cambridge. Rebecca’s betrothed.

But, how is he here? She killed him when she killed Rebecca’s father. Didn’t she? She remembered biting into his neck. She remembered throwing him aside. Chloe searched her mind for any reason why he would be here. It was obvious that he did not die that day, but how did he not? And, did anyone else survive?

Chloe was lost in her thoughts. She realized suddenly that she must stay with Beca. She must go on the tour to help protect Beca from Theo. And anyone else he may have helping him.

“Chloe?” Beca’s voice brought Chloe out of her musings.

“I’m sorry,” Chloe said. “I was lost in thought. What did you say?”

“That’s okay,” Beca said. “I asked what it was you wanted to talk about.”

“Oh,” Chloe said looking around. “Um, where’s Theo?”

“He left,” Beca said. “He thinks because he’s my manager he can interrupt or do whatever he likes. I had to set him straight and told him I was going to finish my meeting with you, and then I’d go see him. So, you’re on, Miss Beale.”

Chloe smiled. “Oh, um, I just wanted to ask if while in London we would have a free day. I was hoping Lily, Aubrey, and I could visit around the area since we had lived there for so long.”

Beca was a bit surprised. “Really?”

Chloe nodded.

“I think that would be fine,” Beca said and then gave Chloe a grin. “You know you could have just asked me this during rehearsal. You didn’t have to use it as an excuse to hang out. We’re friends and we can spend time together outside of rehearsals.”

Chloe let out a small laugh. “Good to know. But I wanted to surprise Aubrey and Lily with the free day. Perhaps you and the others would like to join us. I’d love to show you around the countryside. We had a lovely little cottage in the area at one time.”

“We can ask the others if that is something they’d like to do,” Beca said. “But I will have to decline. I’ve been to London and travelled around the countryside a bit; I didn’t like it. It felt like something bad had happened there and the bad memories were still lingering.”

“How overly Poe-esque that sounds,” Chloe said with a chuckle.

“Maybe,” Beca said and looked at her watch. “Ugh, I need to get going. I do need to see Theo before rehearsal. I’ll see you there.”

“Um, actually, could I get a ride with you?” Chloe asked chewing on her bottom lip. “I, uh, took a car here and was planning to have Aubrey pick me up on her way but she’s probably already halfway there.”

“Sure, it’s no problem,” Beca said. “Let’s go.”

<{(0)}>

“I don’t know what she’s going to do, Stacie,” Aubrey said. “She was gone when I got up. Lily said she’d meet up with me later.”

“Well, can’t you like feel her?” Stacie whispered so no one else would hear. “Aren’t you tapped into each other’s emotions or something?”

“Normally, yes,” Aubrey said with a laugh. “But right now, all I can feel is your anxiety.”

“Aww,” Stacie said and kissed Aubrey on the cheek.

They both turned when they heard someone laughing as they came into the rehearsal space.

Stacie and Aubrey’s jaws dropped when they saw it was Beca and Chloe who came into the rehearsal space together, laughing and smiling.

“I’m guessing she didn’t quit,” Stacie said.

“Oh, hey, everyone,” Beca said seeing everyone was already there for rehearsal. “Could you guys get set up? I have to go meet with Theo but I promise I won’t be gone long.”

Everyone agreed and Beca left. Stacie and Aubrey hurried over to Chloe.

“What happened?” Aubrey asked when they reached Chloe. “I thought you were quitting.”

“I had a change of plans,” Chloe said.

Chloe looked around and pulled Stacie and Aubrey to a far corner of the room, away from anyone being able to overhear.

“I have to go on the tour to protect Beca,” Chloe said quietly. “We all have to do our best to protect Beca.”

“Protect Beca from what?” Stacie asked.

“Theo.”

“Chloe, you have to rein in your jealousy of anyone that’s around, Beca,” Aubrey scolded.

“No, it’s not like that,” Chloe said. “I realized today who Theo really is, or was.”

“Who?” Stacie asked looking around the room, expecting to see Theo hovering about.

“He was Theodore Stuart, the Duke of Cambridge,” Chloe said looking directly at Aubrey.

Aubrey gasped as a look of understanding passed over her face.

“Who?” Stacie asked confused.

“He was the man Rebecca was betrothed to when she died,” Aubrey responded.

“If he is a minion as Lily said,” Chloe said. “Our biggest concern other than Beca’s safety, is who is he minion to?”

<{(0)}>

Beca came into the rehearsal space with Theo following close behind. Chloe glared at the man and Aubrey had to remind her to rein in her anger once again. They could not let Theo know that they knew who he really was.

After about an hour, Fat Amy bursts into the room interrupting the rehearsal.

“Dammit, Amy!” Beca said. “We’ve talked about this and I’m getting tired of having to remind you about entering quietly during rehearsals.”

“Take it down a notch, Shawshank,” Fat Amy said. “You told me to bring your new roadies by so you could meet them.”

“That doesn’t mean you barge in like a-.”

Fat Amy starts talking to the two people she brought in with her, ignoring Beca.

“Arrggh!” Beca screams causing Chloe to giggle. “Why do I even bother? Take ten everybody.”

Chloe handed Beca a towel and a bottle of water. “Thanks, Chlo.”

“You’re welcome, boss,” Chloe said with a grin.

Theo watched the interaction and didn’t seem to be happy about it. He watched as Beca walked over to Fat Amy and the two people she had brought with her.

“Okay, Ames,” Beca said. “Who do you have here?”

“These are the two new roadies I was telling you about,” Fat Amy said. “This black beauty here is Cynthia Rose, and this little Latina firecracker is Flo.”

“Please, call me CR,” Cynthia Rose said as she shook Beca’s hand. “I’m a big fan and want to thank you for giving us this opportunity. Hanging out with you and being able to see places we’ve never been before. It doesn’t get any better than that.”

“I don’t know what Amy has told you,” Beca said looking at her Aussie friend. “But I haven’t agreed to hire you yet.”

When it looked as if the two were going to say something, Fat Amy held up her hand. She put her arm around Beca’s shoulders. Beca looked at her arm and then at Fat Amy with a raised eyebrow; Fat Amy, of course, ignored the look.

“Beca, Beca, Beca,” Fat Amy said. “We both know you’re going to hire them. So, let’s just skip over the pseudo _I’m the boss and I make all the decisions angst_ and just tell them they’re hired.”

“I don’t even know what qualifications they have,” Beca said shrugging Amy’s arm off her shoulders. “Being a roadie is very physical, and no offense to Flo, but she’s smaller than I am.”

Theo, sensing that Fat Amy was pushing for these two women to be on the tour for a specific reason, stepped in and said, “They’re hired.”

“Excuse me?”

“Beca, we need them,” Theo said. “No one has answered our ads for roadies. Plus, they’re women. Consider how empowering it will be to have practically an all-woman tour. You, the backup singers, your backup band, and even your opening act are all women.”

Theo was surprised by an unexpected ally who spoke up for the two girls.

“I think it’s a great idea,” Stacie said. “Think about it Beca. Whenever there are guys on tour with you, we all spend more time avoiding getting hit on than we do anything else. Plus, they’re both cute.”

“Thanks, hot stuff,” CR said and winked.

Aubrey let out a low growl and it was Chloe’s turn to rein her friend in. “Easy, Bree,” Chloe said putting a hand on Aubrey’s arm.

Aubrey blushed a bit in shame and gave Chloe a grateful smile. Chloe bit her lip to keep her smile at bay. She wasn’t the only one becoming quite territorial when it came to her soulmate.

“Look,” Theo said placatingly. “Let’s hire them temporarily. Then, if we get any hits on our ads, we can take another look and hire who we, who you, think is best.”

CR, Flo, and Amy both looked at Beca with such hopeful looks on their faces, Beca couldn’t help but agree, though still begrudgingly.

“Fine,” Beca said. “You’re hired.” She then got a smug smile on her face and turned to Theo. “You can take them to your office and have them fill out all the necessary paperwork. Give them their itineraries, have your Assistant make the necessary travel arrangements, that sort of thing.”

Theo frowned because he did not want to leave. Not with Chloe and Beca back to being buddy-buddy again. He frantically tried to think of a reason he needed to stay, but could not come up with one, much less a good one.

Theo plastered a fake charming smile on his face and said, “It would be my pleasure. Ladies, if you’d follow me.” He looked at Fat Amy. “Oh, and Amy, you should come, too.”

“Of course,” Fat Amy said without hesitation.

Chloe and Aubrey looked at each other and heard Lily speaking to them.

“Did he just compel Amy?” Lily asked.

“I think he did,” Chloe said.

“Lily,” Aubrey started.

“I’ll do a deeper background check on Theo this evening,” Lily said.

“Also, our new roadies,” Aubrey said.

Chloe looked at Aubrey with a raised eyebrow. “You think that’s necessary?”

Aubrey just raised an eyebrow in answer.

Lily nodded. “I will take care of it.”

**< {(0)}>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep up the reviews. They help us know how we’re doing. 
> 
> Song Used: Tightrope by Kelly Clarkson


	11. Chapter - 11 - Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontations abound. Chloe learns something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey Pitch Perfect fans. Here’s another chapter. My apologies to you our readers and my writing partner. I have been lagging in the speed department, and the reason we have been a little off schedule. Hope you enjoy the story.  
> BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters, we just really like them.

“Yo, Red!”

Chloe paused in the middle of the hallway she had been walking. Rehearsal had just been called for lunch, and the redhead had been going to see if Beca would be free for lunch. The petite brunette had been called away just before lunch for a meeting with DJ Khaled, but Chloe didn’t know how long that meeting would go.

Even before she turned back to see who was calling her, Chloe heard footsteps rapidly coming up behind her. She automatically tensed, years of training with Lily kicking in. She could tell there were two pairs of steps approaching. She turned in what would appear to be a casual manner, but was ready to react if necessary.

Turning around warily to see who was calling her, the redhead was surprised to see the two new roadies, Cynthia Rose and Flo, approaching.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. “Can I help you?”

The African American woman came to a stop just a few feet in front of the redhead. “Um, hi. Uh, my name is Cynthia Rose, but you can call me CR, and this is Flo.” She indicated the young Latina standing just to her right.

“Hi, I’m Chloe,” the redhead replied sticking out her hand to shake. She braced herself if she needed to attack.

“Uh, yeah, we know. You’re popular with all the stagehands,” CR said, as she accepted Chloe’s hand.

Chloe actually blushed at this. “Thanks, good to know, I guess. Um, so what can I do for you?”

CR blushed now. “I know this is going to sound a bit odd, but my friend and I were wondering if we could maybe catch lunch with you?”

Chloe stared at the two women standing before her for a long moment. Maybe because she had already set her stance, so as to be prepared for either fight or flight, Chloe couldn’t help noticing that the two women before her naturally fell into similar stances. It automatically sets her on edge, so she was surprised by the ask.

She quickly considered the request, and decided it was important to learn more about these two; so, she asked, “You want to have lunch with me?”

“Sí,” the petite Latina replied.

Chloe let a bit of her surprise show. “Really?”

It was the African woman who responded. “It’s just that, well we don’t really know anyone here, Fat Amy disappeared. The blonde singer, um, Audrey?”

“Aubrey,” Chloe supplied.

Cynthia Rose looked a bit chagrined as she said, “Yeah, sorry, Aubrey. She seems less approachable, and no offense, but the Asian woman? She just scares me.” Cynthia Rose ended what she was saying in an exaggerated conspiratorial whisper.

“I feel I should defend my friends,” Chloe said, then shrugged. “But I can see it.”

“Así que pensamos que te lo pediríamos,” Flo said.

“What my friend said,” Cynthia Rose started.

Chloe cut her off. “Por supuesto que puedes unirte a nosotros.” When the African American woman looked at her in befuddlement, Chloe continued in English. “Your friend asked if you both could join us, and I answered, of course.”

“Um, thanks.”

Chloe flashed her best friendly smile and said, “No problem. I’m going to see if Beca can join us, why don’t you meet us at the main entrance?”

“Thanks,” CR said, still a little surprised by the redhead’s mastery of Spanish.

“Maybe you could let Aubrey and Lily know,” Chloe suggested. She was amused at the look of fear that both women showed.

“Sí, we can do that,” Flo said after a pause.

“Cool,” Chloe said. “I’ll see you in five minutes downstairs.” With that, she turned about and continued towards Beca’s office.

As the redhead left, Flo leaned in to her partner. “We have to investigate her?” The young Guatemalan indicated the redhead with a lift of her eyebrows.

CR shook her head, but said under her breath, “That’s what she’s paying us for.”

“What’s she think? That girl is as dangerous as a powerpuff girl,” Flo whispered.

“I don’t know, she fell into a pretty defensive stance, rather easily,” whispered Cynthia Rose with a shake of her head. “I think we stay close and keep our eyes on her.”

Chloe smiles to herself as she whispered, “I couldn’t agree more.”

<{(0)}>

“Becs?”

Chloe looked into the office she had been directed towards. She froze when she saw Theo standing over Beca, who was seated at her desk, massaging her temples.

“Beca?”

“Chloe!” The petite brunette jumped up from her seat, relief evident on her face.

The redhead asked, “Am I interrupting?”

“Yes!”

“No!”

Both Beca and Theo spoke at the same time and glared at each other.

“So Becs, a couple of us are going for lunch, do you want to go with us?”

“No!”

“Yes!”

Again, Beca and Theo spoke at the same time. This time Beca gave Theo a very annoyed glare, and said, “Yes!”

“Beca, we really need to talk,” Theo pleaded.

“And we will, later. Now I’m going out to eat with this lovely lady, and our mutual friends,” Beca said as she moved out from behind the desk. She looked over at Chloe. “I just need a minute, and I will be right back.”

Chloe flashed her a big smile. “Sure Beca, take your time.”

The redhead watched Beca leave, then turned her attention to the British producer. He had also been watching Beca leave.

“I would like to talk with you,” Chloe said to him firmly, not leaving any room for him to deny her. She was standing strongly, showing power and confidence. Theo visibly gulped.

He quickly recovered though, as he raised an eyebrow, and adopted a haughty attitude. “Why should I talk to you? I don’t know who you think are, but I don’t speak with backup singers.” The contempt in his voice was quite evident.

“That may be, but I know who you are,” Chloe said. She took great delight in his discomfort, as he visibly paled.

Before he could say anything, Beca returned, bounding in rather excitedly. Chloe found the petite brunette adorable. Beca smiled as she said, “Come on, Chlo, let's go eat. I'm starving!” The brunette noticed Theo still standing there. “You okay, Theo? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

The Brit shook himself out of his stupor and replied, “Um, yeah, fine, have a good lunch. You know where you’re going?”

Beca was so excited that Chloe seemed out of her funk, and so answered immediately, when usually she would have told Theo to mind his own business. “We’re going to my favorite restaurant for lunch. Come on, Red.” Beca took Chloe by the hand, a fact that surprised everyone in the room, and led the redhead out. “Don’t loiter in my office, Theo,” Beca yelled over her shoulder.

Chloe turned and narrowed her eyes. She delivered a stern message to Theo with just a look, before turning back to Beca, all smiles and laughter.

<{(0)}>

To say he was shaken by his brief encounter with Chloe was an understatement. He realized he had gotten cocky. When he first recognized the redheaded vampire, he had been so afraid that she would recognize him. He had tried to make sure she didn’t get a good look at him. When she hadn’t recognized him, he started to take too many chances. He still had continued to mask himself, a skill he had gotten very adroit at over the last four centuries.

He had slipped though and the stupid redhead had realized who he was. This would complicate everything. He needed to regain the initiative.

He had two calls to make.

<{(0)}>

“So, Becs, where are you taking us?”

Chloe had tucked the young musician’s arm into hers as they made their way down the street. They were leading a small group of women down Sunset Boulevard.

When Beca and Chloe had left the studio, they had picked up Aubrey and Lily, who were standing with CR and Flo. Ashley and Jessica were just leaving with Emily, and the three of them had readily accepted an invitation to join the group.

As they walked down the boulevard, Beca looked sideways at the redhead, secretly relishing the feel of Chloe’s arm hooked through her arm. She smirked at Chloe as she answered, “That would ruin the surprise.”

Chloe pouted.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Beca held up her index finger. “I’ve warned you about those.”

Chloe held her hand to her chest, and put on an exaggerated innocent face.

“Yeah,” Beca said. “That won’t work either.”

Chloe laughed, Beca joining in a heartbeat later.

From behind them, Aubrey noted the laughter, and was happy for her friend. She had been worried about Chloe, and what the proximity to her soulmate was having on her. Of course, the blonde did wonder about the happiness both women were showing. How much was the link between them feeding their feelings?

Aubrey knew it was a delicate balance for both, and she needed to remain vigilant.

Speaking of remaining vigilant, Aubrey had noted that the two new roadies were taking particular interest in Chloe. Even now they were murmuring between themselves. They thought no one could notice, but Aubrey, Lily, and Chloe could all hear them. So far neither Cynthia Rose or Flo had said anything too damning, but they had said enough to know there was more to them then was first seen.

Chloe had warned her, and they would continue to monitor these new women. So far, the two didn’t appear to be any real threat, so Aubrey and Chloe had adopted a wait and see approach with the two.

The small party arrived at the restaurant she had chosen. “Here we are,” Beca said, gesturing at the entrance to their destination. “Soho House.”

Chloe stopped and asked, “Soho House?”

“Yeah, Soho House,” Beca repeated.

“Oh, my God! Beca! This place is great! Thank you,” Emily gushed from behind.

Aubrey looked at the entrance. “What’s so great about this place?”

Emily looked at Aubrey as if she had just said ice cream sucks. “Oh, my stars! Soho House is this amazing exclusive, members-only club. All the who’s who of Hollywood lunch here.”

“And we get to go here?” Chloe’s eyes were alight with excitement.

Beca smiled with pride. “Yes, we do.”

“Shawshank!”

“Becaaw!”

<{(0)}>

“What are we doing, Ames?”

“I told ya, Legs, I’m on a BFF mission,” Fat Amy said, as she speed-walked up the boulevard.

Stacie looked at her boisterous friend questioningly. “What does that even mean? And since when do you walk this fast?”

“Beca! She needs her best friend,” Fat Amy said over her shoulder.

“Wait! Beca’s in trouble?” Stacie picked up her pace. She was partly worried that Aubrey was with Beca, and she could also be in trouble.

“Yeah, she’s with that ginger,” Amy called out again.

Stacie slowed as Amy’s comment registered. “That’s the emergency?”

“Oh, yeah! But on the bright side, they’re at the best restaurant in Hollywood!” They rounded the corner and Fat Amy spotted her best friend. “Shawshank!”

<{(0)}>

“Why are we going to the Soho House again?”

Benji gave Jesse a sidelong glance like his friend was crazy. “Because it’s a great place. They call it ‘ _The creative industry's living room._ ’ It’s where we need to be to make it in this town.”

Jesse gave his best friend an incredulous look and asked, “Isn’t Soho House a private club? Don’t we need a membership?”

Pulling out his iPhone, Benji produced an app which showed he is a member in good standing with the Soho House. Jesse’s eyes bulged a bit as they took in what Benji was showing him. “Where did you get that?”

“I have my ways,” Benji said, a bit smugly.

Jesse shook his head, and as they turned the corner, he spotted his girlfriend. “Becaaw!”

<{(0)}>

Beca sat at the long table, between Jesse on her left and Fat Amy on her right, wondering how the Hell this happened.

One moment she was about to harmlessly show-off to Chloe, and the next her boyfriend and self-declared best friend were just happening to show up at that exact time and place. They both had swooped in and bumped Chloe to the side; literally. Fat Amy hip-checked the redhead and Jesse insinuated himself between them.

She tried to peek over at Chloe, but it was hard since she was in the opposite direction of Jesse, and Jesse was trying to dominate her attention. Beca had hoped that Benji might take some of Jesse’s time, but the adorably awkward man was quite besotted by Emily. Beca could already tell there was no help there.

Stacie was also no help, she only had eyes for Aubrey at the moment. When Beca had able to use the waitress as cover, she had noted that the two new roadies, CR and Flo had taken up the seats on either side of Chloe. Cynthia Rose especially seemed keen on talking to the redhead, which left Beca a bit unsettled. She didn’t like it.

This whole situation left the petite brunette finding herself in quite the conundrum. She wanted to be talking to Chloe, she wanted to be impressing Chloe. Yet, here she was, in conversation with her boyfriend, and she knows she should be happy at this unexpected meetup, but she can’t help feeling disappointed.

When Beca realized she had been asked a question, she realized she needed to focus on Jesse as he continued to talk to her. She took a second to replay what he had asked, as she took a sip of water. He had asked about how they ended up at the Soho House, and she just said it was a spur of the moment thing. Beca had turned it back on him, asking how he and Benji had showed up there.

He of course had gone into an overly descriptive tale about how Benji had shown up after class let out, looking like a kid on Christmas morning. “So, yeah, I was surprised by Benji’s invite, but then not as surprised to see you and Chloe standing in front of the entrance.” Jesse dropped his voice at the end, so Beca had to really focus on what he was saying over the natural din of the restaurant.

“Well, I was with a group of friends and colleagues,” Beca replied, a bit defensively.

Jesse shook his head, and leaned in just a bit, so not to be overheard. “No one else was tucked into your side, arm-in-arm…”

Beca cut in. “Well, I initiated that…”

Jesse retorted, “Am I supposed to find comfort in that?”

“I guess you should, if you trust me,” Beca shot back.

This actually made Jesse sit back. He realized that he wasn’t trusting his girlfriend. For him it was so hard though. Beca never was one for holding hands or other PDA in public. When he had spotted Beca on the street, she had been literally arm-in-arm with the redhead.

“Look, Jesse, I love you. You have to trust that,” Beca told him evenly. Jesse looked away for a moment, and so he missed how Beca’s face fell a bit after she made that statement. The petite woman found herself suddenly feeling depressed. It was as if a wave of sorrow had washed over her. At the same time, the words she said actually tasted like ash in her mouth.

The gloomy feelings only magnified as she noted the redhead excusing herself from the table. They exchanged eye contact as Chloe got up, and then moved away. It was but a moment, but volumes of communication passed between them. Neither liked the situation, but both understood it was a burden they must carry. Beca’s burden was that she was in a committed relationship with a really good guy. Chloe’s burden was that the woman she was in love with was in a committed relationship with an okay guy.

Neither woman was sure how they were supposed to handle this.

<{(0)}>

Amy pushed into the ladies’ room having seen the redhead enter just seconds before.

“I’m on to you, Ginge,” Fat Amy said in her most menacing tone.

Chloe stood over the sink not sure if she should cry, laugh, or bite the sassy Aussie. She decided best to play dumb. “Um, excuse me?”

“You have designs on my best friend,” Amy said as she pointed an accusatory finger at the redhead.

“W-W-What?”

“It’s in the eyes, your eyes, Ginge. It’s always in the eyes for they truly are the windows to your soul. That’s how I know you have designs on My best friend.”

“Um, I-don’t…” Chloe wasn’t sure what to say, so she just stammered and shook her head.

“I’ve been warned about you,” Amy said with fierce determination. “And don’t think I haven’t taken precautions.”

“Wait,” Chloe said a bit louder to cut in on the Aussie. She could tell from their limited interactions that when Amy gets a good head of steam, there’s no stopping her. “Wait, you were warned about me?”

“Yeah, but as I said, I have eyes. I’m pretty perceptive and protective of that tiny fireball of talent. It’s why I followed her out here. Someone with my worldliness needed to protect her.” Fat Amy paused for a second, as if she remembered something else. “And give her confidence. I’ve given her confidence on occasion.” For some reason Chloe couldn’t fathom, Fat Amy felt the need to rub her sides as she said, “I’ve a lot of confidence. A Lot.”

“I believe you, but why…”

“I was warned by someone who truly cares about Beca, and we know we can’t let you get your hooks into Beca,” Amy said with all sincerity. “I mean don’t get me wrong, you seem nice for a Ginger, but still…”

Chloe didn’t care about the rest, she wanted to know who had set Fat Amy upon her. “But who?”

Shaking her head Fat Amy said, “That doesn’t matter, just know he has Beca’s best interest at heart, just like me.”

Chloe stared at the now very solemn Aussie, as the pieces fit together. She knew who had set Fat Amy upon her.

“Beca already has a best friend,” Fat Amy said stridently, her hands on her hips. Her face softened and she leaned closer to the redhead. “Um, that’s me, if you haven’t been told,” Amy whispered conspiratorially.

Chloe decided it best to play along. “Um, yeah, I’ve been told.”

“Ah-ha! You admit that you are trying to replace me as Beca’s best friend!”

Chloe almost broke into laughter at the blonde’s accusation. However, she knew that wouldn’t help the situation. She, therefore, schooled her features and said both honestly and humbly, “I swear I am not trying to replace you.”

“Listen,” Fat Amy placed a reassuring hand on Chloe’s shoulder. “I know Gingers don’t have souls, and so you compensate by getting close to the most soulful person. But Beca has a BFF, so you should just move on.”

Chloe just stared at the woman, actually finding her statement about souls rather ironic. When she did go to speak, Fat Amy stopped her by placing two fingers on her lips. “No-shhh-don’t speak.” Fat Amy then backed away, bringing the two fingers up to her own lips for a quick kiss, before backing out the door.

Chloe remained staring for a good little moment, before shaking her head and giving a chuckle.

<{(0)}>

Theo woke up to the pitch black of his room that night. He woke to a sense of wrongness. It was impossible for him to tell exactly what it was that pulled him from his sleep – maybe there was a noise, or maybe it's just his overly sensitive senses letting him know something was up. He knew without even getting out of bed that someone was inside his apartment.

Pushing himself up from the bed with one hand, Theo wiped the sleep from his eyes with his other, all the while he looked over at the figure standing near the balcony entrance.

The moment it registered for him that there was an intruder, adrenaline pumped through his veins, and he’s wide awake. He’s also hyper-aware of every sound. The noise of the ever-present LA traffic outside. The wind that comes from being thirty-two stories up. The old fashion clock in his kitchen. The increasing inhale-exhale of his own breath.

The subtle movement of the person coming further into the room.

Theo bolted out of his bed.

He didn’t make it far.

He wasn’t prepared for a second intruder. He had somehow missed that there were two intruders. The second intruder proved to be not only extraordinarily quiet, but also exceptionally fast. Theo found himself pinned by the neck, on his back, flat against the floor. His eyes bulged as he realized the woman holding him down had red curls.

He started to claw at her hands, but she squeezed and growled, “Be still!” Her voice cut through the dark.

And he was.

She had compelled him with enough strength, that he couldn’t help but behave.

“Jesus fucking H Christ! What the hell?!”

“Silence,” Chloe said with much malice and command.

And with a frustrated sigh, he was silent. He couldn’t resist.

Chloe narrowed her eyes, looking down at the minion beneath her, analyzing him. She then looked at the other intruder. Lily flashed a quick grin, then indicated the British producer who was lying still beneath her grip.

The redhead tightened her grip. “I need to talk with you,” the woman told him, not leaving any room to deny her. She looked about and nodded. “Nice place you have here. Smart to have multiple homes scattered around the city, but as you can see, we still found you. It’s in your best interest to do as we say, and answer us honestly. Do you understand?”

He gave as much of a nod as he could manage.

Eventually, Chloe let Theo go and took a step back. She gets to it right away. “How are you here?”

“Uuugghh,” he tried to speak, but only made a harsh sound. His hand immediately went to his throat and began to massage, even as he coughed.

Chloe and Lily remained passive and waited patiently. Once the coughing died down, Chloe asked, “Well?”

“Give... me... a… second,” Theo croaked out.

Lily was instantly in front of him, a cool silver dagger pressed at his throat; the tip sitting between two of his fingers that were still massaging it. She hissed, “There’s your second.” She pressed just enough for the tip to prick the skin, and then was back across the room in her initial spot.

Theo’s eyes bulged in terror. The silver burned. He was nowhere near as fast or as powerful as the Asian woman.

Chloe repeated her question. “How are you here?”

“I’m a damn good music producer,” Theo snarked. He couldn’t help it. It’s part of his DNA.

Chloe arched an eyebrow at Theo’s remark, demonstrating with one little gesture her disdain for him. Lily took a deliberate step towards him, while making a show of drawing her dagger.

Theo held up his hand. “I-I-I’m not entirely sure. That’s the truth.”

“You’re a minion. What vampire made you?”

The British producer swallowed thickly, then began to chuckle.

Chloe narrowed her eyes, giving the weasley minion an evil eye. She growled, “What’s So funny?”

“You,” Theo chuckled.

“You think I’m funny? That this is funny?”

Theo held up his hands. “No. Yes. I mean, you are the answer. You’re the vampire who sired me.”

Chloe’s eyes grew wide. “WHAT!?”

Theo seemed to shrink into himself, his shoulders slumping at the fury of the redhead. Aubrey who had been keeping watch in the front entry, rushed in. “Are you okay?”

Chloe nodded, but maintained her focus on the cowering minion. “What do you mean, I sired you?”

Aubrey said a heartbeat later, “Tell us your story.”

He hesitated, and Chloe compelled him. “DO IT!”

Theo cowered upon seeing the coldness within the redhead, but he began to speak, having no choice. “I had everything. I rode out that day to claim my bride. I had deeded some land to her father, and accepted her dowry. Now I only had to take possession of my beautiful bride.”

Theo looked at Chloe with a level of disdain as he continued. “But she wasn’t to be found; she had fled,” a level of sneer entered his voice, “to you.”

Lily instantly had her dagger out, making it abundantly clear that Theo needed to watch himself. He toned down his voice. “Her father knew exactly where to find her, and we did. Then you compelled her to run as a diversion…”

“I NEVER compelled her!” Chloe growled.

“Then why would she flee? I was the new head of the second most powerful family in all of Britain. I was fifth in-line for the crown. She would have lived like a queen,” Theo sputtered. “No, that she fled was proof you had hexed her. It was only later I learned your true nature, and learned it was compulsion…”

Chloe hauled Theo up by the throat, and held him. “I NEVER COMPELLED HER!” With that she threw him down. “How are you here!?”

“After Rebecca’s accident and death, when you attacked, I froze. Red flooded my vision as your violence took hold. There was the red of blood being spilled. There was your red hair, longer and curlier then. Then there was the red of your eyes. When the attack started your eyes went black, but as the fight continued, and the blood was spilled, your eyes became crimson.”

“I had my sword ready to defend myself, but you were past it in a heartbeat. I felt you take me off my horse easily, and still remember the pain. I remember excruciating pain that felt like hot acid filling my veins as your teeth sank into my neck. I think I screamed, and then you tossed me aside like I was a rag doll. I lost consciousness when I hit the tree.”

“That’s it,” Aubrey said. Chloe looked to her mystified, but Lily looked knowingly.

Chloe asked, “What’s it?”

Aubrey nodded to Lily, who answered. “In your rage, you bit into his neck. You had already killed a half dozen at that point, often finishing them off with a bite. It’s swift, savage, and instinctual for a vampire. In doing so, you drank blood, so when you bit him you were probably rather full. You instinctively released.” Lily pointed the dagger at Theo on the floor. “What he felt was what I felt when Wolfgang made me a minion. It’s slightly different than what you felt when Wolfgang sired you.”

Theo nodded. “I didn’t know all that. I just knew I woke up in my family’s tomb.” Chloe and Aubrey showed their shock. He chuckled without mirth as he continued. “Yes, my family found me, thought I was dead, and buried me.”

He chuckled coldly as he continued, “I woke up in darkness. I knew who I was, but had no idea where I was. Then I remembered what had happened.” He pointed to Chloe as he said, “You haunted my nightmares for centuries.”

Chloe honestly felt terrible at this. She never meant for this to happen. She asked the next question, almost as a way to fill the oppressive silence that was building. “What happened next?”

More cold chuckles from Theo. “At first not much. I was trapped in a tomb. It took time for me to get myself out. A long time…”

It’s Aubrey who asked the next question. “How long?”

“Nearly five years.”

Chloe and Aubrey both audibly gasp at the revelation.

Theo seemed to take some macabre delight in this news. “Yes, it actually takes some time to escape from one’s tomb, when you’ve been sealed in.” His words are filled with bitterness.

“How-how did you survive?” Chloe asked, not really sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

“Rats.” It’s Lily who answered. Both Aubrey and Chloe looked over to where she was standing. The Asian woman pointed at Theo with the dagger she still had out. “He lived on rats.”

Both vampires looked back towards Theo, who nodded grimly. “Rats, insects, whatever presented itself until I had dug my way out.” Both vampires shuddered at the imagery.

“Of course, escaping my tomb didn’t truly free me,” Theo continued. “Theodore Stuart has been dead five years. I couldn’t return to my life, my prestige, my wealth; my power was all gone, thanks to you.” More recriminations could be heard in his voice.

“So, what happened to you?”

Theo looked up at the blonde, after Aubrey asked the question. He scowled deeper. “At first, I had no idea what had happened. I had some valuables, buried with me that I was able to hock, and I decided it best that I flee England. However, in London I was nabbed by a clan of vampires. They were a poor clan, not one of the Families. They thought they were so fortunate to grab a rogue minion. Basically, a free slave for them, ruling Families were fine granting approval, only minimal tribute required. I was a steal.” This time he chuckled maliciously. “Till I wasn’t.”

“What does that mean?” Chloe asked, concerned at the Englishman’s dark demeanor.

“They treated me worse than a dog, for years, decades even, but they forgot they didn’t sire me…”

Chloe looked at Aubrey. “What did they forget?”

It’s Lily who spoke up. “Minions can’t kill their sires. They physically can’t do it.”

Theo nodded. “In their arrogance they forgot that I was not so restrained.”

Chloe looked confused. “We killed Wolfgang…”

Lily shook her head. “You’re both vampires, full bloods. No such restrictions. I on the other hand could not have done what you did. Wolfgang died of his own arrogance.”

Aubrey studied Theo, then continued the interrogation. “So, you killed the clan who enslaved you. Then what?”

The Brit shrugged. “I had no choice but to run. I fled to the colonies, none of the Families had chosen to cross over at that point, and only a handful of clans. It was a good place to go to vanish.”

“And so, you made your way to the new world, and did well for yourself…”

Theo shrugged. “I did...” He paused. “Well. I traveled back and forth, never staying in one place too long. I had learned much in my time with the clan. I had learned what abilities I now had. They were enough to help me make sure I was well off, though I was careful never to rise so high as to draw attention.”

“But, how did you end up in Beca’s life?” This was the heart of what Chloe wanted to know.

This time when Theo chuckled, there was actual mirth. “That was fate. I stumbled across her completely by accident. I still remember seeing her spinning tracks at some lame sweet 16 party. I recognized her the moment I saw her. I knew it was fate bringing us together.”

Chloe didn’t even try to cover her growl. Theo had to visibly keep himself from shrinking back. He reached down deep to speak with some sense of bravado. “She was destined for me. Promised by her father. We have a covenant before God.”

Chloe grabbed Theo up by his shirt front, and lifted him up off the floor. “Beca is not yours. I am your sire, and I am telling you, you will back off. You will excuse yourself from the tour, do you understand me.”

“You should kill him,” Lily said.

Chloe looked at Lily, shocked by the suggestion. Then at Aubrey as she said, “I think Lily’s right.”

Theo started to struggle, but Chloe shook him into submission. “No. I won’t kill you,” she told Theo. “I’m responsible for what you are, and you suffered a great deal because of my actions.”

She tossed Theo back onto his bed. “I will let you live, but you will stay away from Beca.” She pointed at Theo. “And know that if you ever so much as look at her wrong, I will end you.”

“B-B-But-I-I-I’m her manager,” Theo croaked out.

“For now,” Chloe told him evenly. “You act in a professional manner, and you can remain, but you will reduce the amount of in person time. You will ration the direct contact you have with her. Make better use of it. I will be watching.”

“You just want her for yourself,” Theo growled.

“No,” Chloe whispered as she turned away. This caught Theo off guard. He heard Chloe mumble to herself, “She loves another.” With that she was gone from his bedroom, and out of the apartment.

Theo kept his face still, as Lily and Aubrey followed Chloe out of the apartment. Both gave him a look that suggested the type of pain they would deliver if he did anything to harm the redhead. He continued to exude meekness.

Even after the door had closed, he held back the smirk. He waited until he was sure they were gone. Then, when he was sure they were gone, he broke into a grin. That had been so close. He had neither been ready for, nor sure he could survive, a direct confrontation with Chloe and her friends.

Yet, he had survived, because in her heart Chloe was a gentle soul. Suddenly a piece of the puzzle fell into place.

A gentle soul vampire.

The Anathema.

He could play the cowed minion. He could restrain himself for the time that was required. He had already set things in motion that could not be stopped by his sire, because he had learned something else this night. His grin grew ever more malicious as one other piece fell in place.

Wolfgang

**< {(0)}>**


	12. Chapter - 12 - Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters learn new things about themselves and others, and their is a fight between a vampire and a vampire hunter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey Pitch Perfect fans. Here’s another chapter, and the reason this one is so good, is that it’s 95% written by BeChloeIsLegit. She rocks.   
> BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters, we just really like them.

“Okay, everyone,” Peter called out getting everyone’s attention. “I need you all to go with Jessica and Ashley and get into one of the outfits you’ll be wearing for the show. I’m calling this a dress rehearsal so we can determine if the outfits complement each other or we need to make any adjustments. We leave for the first leg in five days and we’ll have two more dress rehearsals before then. We’re giving everyone the weekend off and will have rehearsals on Monday and Tuesday, but only from eight to Noon both days. Everyone got it?”

Everyone nodded and Jessica stood in front of the group.

“If you will all follow me,” Jessica said. “Ashley and I have set up everything in one of the larger conference rooms. There are blinds on the windows and we have changing stations set up.”

Beca watched as everyone started leaving the rehearsal space.

“Um, Chloe?” Beca called getting the redhead’s attention. “Could you stay back for a minute, please?”

“Sure, Beca,” Chloe said silently letting Aubrey know it was okay.

Since the night they ‘talked’ to Theo, he had been keeping his distance from Beca. Chloe had been trying to tune out Beca’s emotions but she could tell that Beca was less anxious which she attributes to Theo not being around as much. She was glad he took heed of her warning.

Chloe could still feel Beca’s excitement when a rehearsal goes well; she could also feel her frustration with Jesse showing up every day to rehearsal and sticking close to Beca. Chloe can also feel something akin to confusion emanating strongly from Beca.

The confusion has stuck with Chloe these last few weeks. She could not put a handle on what was confusing Beca. Aubrey thinks it stems from Beca having feelings for Chloe but unable to put a name to it. Chloe wished that were true but can’t bring herself to have hope lest she be heartbroken again when Beca chooses to be with Jesse.

Chloe had been avoiding spending any alone time with Beca. She could feel that Beca was upset over something and didn’t want to seem egotistical to think it was because of her. As much as she was trying to push down any connection to the brunette, she could tell Beca was nervous and slightly frightened.

As Chloe made her way over to Beca, Calamity called out, “Hey, Red. I’ll save you a changing spot next to me.” She then waggled her eyebrows as Chloe laughed.

“You’re so sweet,” Chloe called over her shoulder.

Beca frowned and then glared at Calamity until she turned and left the room. Chloe could feel that Beca was upset but had to ignore it. Calamity was single and might be someone Chloe could have fun with and help keep her mind off Beca during the tour. Her mind thinks it might work, but her heart is still telling her differently.

Beca stood looking down at her feet, shuffling from one foot to the other.

“What’s up?” Chloe asked as she stood in front of Beca.

“So, um, you and Calamity are a thing now?” Beca asked waving her hand toward the door that Calamity just left through.

“Not really,” Chloe said. “But she is hot and who knows. It will be a long tour.”

“Right,” Beca said and looked down at the ground.

“Is that what you wanted to talk about? Calamity?”

“No, um, you know what? Never mind,” Beca said quietly. “It was nothing. Go check out your costumes. I’ll see you later.”

Beca walked away feeling dejected but she really didn’t know why. A tear came to Chloe’s eye as she watched Beca leave as she could feel Beca’s sadness. She shook her head; she couldn’t let it affect her. She had to distance herself emotionally from Beca in order to be able to protect her.

Chloe wiped her eyes and slowly made her way to the temporary changing room.

<{(0)}>

Beca wandered around and found herself in her office. She sat at her desk and moved things from one place to another on the desk. She was distracted, frustrated, angry, and, truth be told, jealous. Jealous of the possibility that Chloe and Calamity could get together while on the tour.

“There you are,” Beca heard Stacie say from the doorway.

Stacie had her arms crossed over her midsection her shoulder leaning against the doorframe.

“Hey,” Beca said.

Stacie frowned and made her way over to Beca. “What’s wrong, Beca?”

“Um, nothing,” Beca said. Beca looked up at Stacie and Stacie was shocked to see a tear in the corner of Beca’s eye. “Do you, um.” Beca took in a breath. “Do you think Chloe and Calamity have, you know, hooked up?”

“What?” Stacie asked incredulously. “No way. I know Chloe’s into…” Stacie stopped herself before she told Beca how into her Chloe was. Instead she corrected herself and said, “I mean I know Chloe is into women but I’ve never seen her do anything but talk to Calamity at rehearsals. Chloe is just friendly and talks to everyone.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Beca said. “I should probably get dressed for the rehearsal.”

“Come on,” Stacie said. “I’ll walk you.”

Stacie threw an arm around Beca’s shoulders as they walked to the conference room.

“Hey, how about we grab some beer on the way home and order pizza,” Stacie said. “Lay around pigging out and watching Netflix tonight?”

“I thought you’d be going out with Aubrey,” Beca said.

“I can invite her to join us,” Stacie said. “Maybe even get Chloe and Lily to come.”

“I have been thinking of asking Chloe if she wanted to hang out,” Beca said.

“So, do it,” Stacie said. “It’s Friday and you guys have the weekend off.”

“Okay,” Beca said but not as enthusiastically has Stacie had hoped.

<{(0)}>

“Are you okay, Chlo,” Aubrey asked when Chloe came into the temporary dressing room.

“I’m, um, I’m okay,” Chloe said. “You and Lily look really good.”

“Here’s your stuff,” Aubrey said. “Get changed. Peter wants everyone back down in the rehearsal room in ten minutes.”

“But, Beca hasn’t changed yet,” Chloe said.

“Beca’s the star,” Aubrey said. “She’s allowed to take her time. We, on the other hand, need to be back in ten minutes. Get changed.”

“Fine,” Chloe said grabbing her outfit.

Once Chloe was changed, she, Aubrey and Lily made their way back to the rehearsal space.

“You ladies look great,” Peter said seeing them walk in the room. “Beca should be here in a few minutes. Everybody get into your positions so I can see what you all look like.”

The girls stood in their positions and the backup band took their positions. Emily came into the rehearsal room with Amy, Flo, and CR.

“Where’s Beca?” Fat Amy asked as she came in.

“Right here,” Stacie said just behind them.

Fat Amy glanced at Beca and then turned and glared at Chloe. Chloe just smiled and gave her a little wave.

“Beca,” Fat Amy said turning toward the shorter brunette. “I heard you were having a dress rehearsal and wanted to see how things were going.”

“That’s fine, Amy,’’ Beca said and stepped closer to Amy. She leaned in and whispered, “Please stop glaring at Chloe and be quiet.”

She then stepped away and got into position.

“Aye, aye,” Fat Amy said and went to sit next to next to Stacie. CR and Flo followed and sat near them.

Peter jumped in and clapped his hand. “Let’s run through the entire set from start to finish. We can get timing and see if we need to add anything. Ready?”

At everyone’s nod the band starts playing. The set is almost two hours long and as they transition from one song to the next everything is going smoothly.

About an hour into the set, Beca sees Benji and Jesse come into the rehearsal room. She frowns because Jesse has been showing up every day for the past few weeks. She feels as if he is checking up on her and she doesn’t like it.

As Beca continues to sing and dance, Chloe watches as Jesse comes in and sits near to Stacie to watch their rehearsal. She can feel some residual anger coming from Beca, but isn’t sure if it’s directed at Jesse or has something to do with the rehearsal.

Chloe is also paying close attention to CR and Flo. The two women have been insinuating themselves into Chloe’s life and always seem to be hovering whenever she is talking or interacting with Beca.

The run through is completed and the small group cheered and clapped.

“Excellent,” Peter yells. “Fantastic. Do it like that and the crowd will go wild. Let’s take fifteen.”

Everyone is all smiles and congratulating each other on a job well done.

“Benji, what are you doing here again?” Emily asked.

“Jesse was coming to see to see Beca,” Benji replied and blushed. “And, I wanted to see you.”

“What about classes?” Emily asked. “I know you’re graduating this year, but that doesn’t mean you can just skip classes.”

“She’s right, Benji,” Beca said. “Speaking of.” She turns a pointed glare toward Jesse. “Jesse, you’ve been blowing off a lot of classes to be here, too. What’s the matter? Don’t trust me?”

Beca continued to glare at Jesse and stood with her arms crossed over her chest. Jesse just stared at her for a moment.

“I do trust you,” Jesse replied and then looked over at Chloe.

“Oh, what?” Beca seeing this. “You don’t trust, Chloe? Is that it? Chloe hasn’t been anything but a friend. So, stop with whatever jealous snit you’ve worked yourself into and leave my rehearsal.”

A gasp went up from several in the room. Beca has never ordered Jesse to leave, ever.

“Beca, you can’t mean that,” Jesse said.

“I do mean it,” Beca said showing her irritation. “You come in her acting like you’re some kind of God or something and I’m tired of it. You also make Ch- everyone anxious. We leave in five days and I need my girls, all of them, relaxed and ready to give some kickass performances.”

Jesse looked around the room and everyone was suddenly interested in various parts of the room as they tried not to stare at him and Beca.

“Fine,” Jesse said. “I’ll leave.” He looked at Benji who just nodded his head and waited for Jesse to make a move. Jesse gently took Beca’s arm and pulled her a few feet away.

“Will I see you before you leave?” Jesse looked at her with his puppy dog eyes and Beca softened.

“Yes,” Beca said. “But, not until Monday. You need to study this weekend with no distractions. You and Benji are invited to the party I’m having on Monday before we all leave. Kind of a Bon Voyage party since we all fly out on Wednesday. I plan to start around six with a nice dinner.”

“Okay,” Jesse said with a small smile. “As much as I’d like to see you this weekend, I’ll use the time to study. So, we’ll see you on Monday around six.”

“Sounds good,” Beca said. She reached up to kiss him on the cheek and he turned his head to catch her lips. Beca was surprised and tried to end the kiss before it got too heated.

“I’ll see you on, Monday,” Jesse said smiling. “Come on, Benji. Let’s leave them to it.”

Jesse and Benji left and Chloe never took her eyes off Beca. She saw Beca’s shoulders go up and down as if she had let out a heavy sigh.

CR and Flo watched Beca as well, but then turned their attention to Chloe. CR leaned into Flo and whispered, “Looks like Fat Amy is right. Chloe does want Beca.”

“Yeah, but I don’t think it’s her soul the redhead is after,” Flo whispered back with a laugh.

Aubrey’s head whips around to stare at the two newest members of the tour. She then looked at Amy, who was glaring at Chloe. Her eyes followed Amy’s gaze and saw that Chloe was unaware of all of this as she continued to watch Beca.

“Peter, can we call lunch?” Beca asked as she turned to face everyone.

“You heard the lady,” Peter called out. “Be back by two. I have a few things to take care of before we start back up again. Don’t be late.”

Everyone started gathering their stuff to head out. Beca looked up and saw Chloe staring at her. Chloe looked away but knows Beca saw her.

“Hey, Red,” Calamity called out causing Beca and Chloe to look over at her. “Care to join me for lunch?”

“She’s already got plans,” Beca called out before Chloe could answer.

Chloe looked to Beca and something in her demeanor made Chloe say, “Sorry, Calamity. I do already have plans. Thanks, though.”

“Any time, sweet cheeks,” Calamity said with a flirty wink. Aubrey and Chloe both bit the inside of their cheeks to keep from laughing when they heard Beca growl low in her throat.

Chloe walked over to Beca as Calamity and the rest of the band walked out together.

“So, what are these plans I have for lunch?” Chloe asked with a smile.

“Yeah, Beca,” Fat Amy said as she walked over with CR and Flo. “What are our plans for lunch?”

“I don’t know what your plans are,” Beca said pointing to Fat Amy and her two cohorts. “But I’m taking my backup singers to lunch.” She looked at Aubrey and Lily. “That is if they don’t have any other plans.”

“Please come,” Chloe mumbled so Aubrey and Lily could hear. “I’m not sure it’s a good idea for me to be alone with Beca right now.”

Aubrey looked over at Stacie with a raised eyebrow. She and Stacie had planned to lunch together.

“It’s okay, Brey,” Stacie said. “I’ll go to lunch with Emily.”

Emily smiled and nodded with enthusiasm. Aubrey smiled her thanks to Stacie and turned back to Beca and Chloe.

“We’d love to join you,” Aubrey said and Lily nodded with a smile. “Thank you.”

Fat Amy wanted to argue with Beca but thought better of it, for now. “Hey, Legs, mind if we join you?”

<{(0)}>

Beca took her ‘backup singers’ to her favorite diner that was not known to many people, even her closest friends. The hostess looked at them rather strangely when they entered.

“You girls in a group or something?” the hostess asked.

Aubrey and Lily laughed. Beca looked at the hostess for a moment before she realized they were still wearing their costumes for the tour.

“Something like that,” Chloe responded with her megawatt smile.

The hostess smiled and showed them to a table. Beca and Chloe sat on one side of the booth, with Lily and Aubrey sitting across from them.

“I’m glad you agreed to come to lunch with me,” Beca said. “I’m sorry if I messed up your date with Calamity.”

“Beca, I told you, Calamity and I aren’t a thing,” Chloe said with a small smile. “If I had gone to lunch with her, it would have just been lunch and nothing more. No matter how many invitations she extends, I wouldn’t date her. I, uh, have feelings for someone else.”

Chloe wants to assuage Beca’s fears about her being with Calamity, and forgets that she was trying to distance herself emotionally from Beca. She can feel Beca’s anxiety and, though her head tells her otherwise, her heart wants to relieve it and calm Beca. “And, I’m glad you invited us so I had a good reason to decline her invitation.”

Beca knows she has feelings for Chloe. Feelings she isn’t familiar with or knows how to deal with. She does know that hearing Chloe say with such certainty that she doesn’t have any desire to be with Calamity makes her heart soar, but hearing that she has feelings for someone else brings her crashing down to earth again. She feels like she’s on a roller coaster.

“I know things have been a little weird between us,” Beca said looking nervously at Chloe. “And I wanted to try and get to the point where we can, um, be real friends and not just acquaintances. I mean, we are going to be spending every day and night over the next six months together.”

“This is a good idea,” Aubrey said looking around the table. “The three of us know way too much about each other. It will be nice to get to know you and everyone else better. Rehearsals are nice but we don’t really get a chance to interact as much.”

“The tour will change that,” Beca said. “How about we tell each other a secret no one, or not many people, knows about you. I’ll go first if you like.”

“Oh, we are going to learn a deep dark secret about Beca Mitchell,” Chloe said with a grin. “I’m in.”

“Me, too,” Aubrey said with a smile. “So, what’s your secret, Beca?”

“Something tells me her secret doesn’t come close to ours,” Lily whispered causing Aubrey and Chloe to both bite their lips to keep from laughing.

“I bet she stole something from a store when she was a rebellious teenager,” Chloe whispered.

Lily let out a chuckle, causing Beca to look at her. “Sorry,” Lily said. “I was just thinking of different secrets that a twenty-one-year-old could possibly have. Did you steal a car when you were fourteen or something?”

Beca is stopped from responding when the waitress comes to their order. The girls place their orders and the waitress leaves the table.

“Well, Ms. Mitchell?” Chloe said prompting Beca. “Did you steal a car? Or are you secretly an undercover spy or something?”

<{(0)}>

“Why do you think Beca took the Ginger and her friends to lunch without us?” Fat Amy asked Stacie.

“I don’t know,” Stacie said. “Maybe she just wants a chance to thank them for agreeing to be her backup singers.”

“That Ginger is after Beca,” Fat Amy said. “She wants Beca, or rather Beca’s soul, for her own.”

Stacie bit her lip to keep from blurting out how close Amy was to the truth.

“This one is loco,” Flo whispered to CR.

“That may well be,” CR said. “But, she’s willing to pay us a lot of money to keep an eye on the redhead. Plus, she got us a job as roadies which pays well. My bank account is not going to worry about how crazy she is as long as the checks don’t bounce.”

“I think Beca likes Chloe,” Emily said.

“Like she wants to be with her?” Flo asked.

“No,” Emily said. “It’s hard to explain, but I think they have some sort of connection. Maybe it’s music, maybe it’s something else. But something is drawing them together.”

“You two need to step up your game,” Fat Amy said to CR and Flo.

“Step up their game?” Stacie asked looking at Fat Amy.

“Uh, ehh, yeah,” Fat Amy said. “I, uh, noticed they’ve been slacking in their work. I brought them to Beca and they need to step it up and make sure Beca is happy with their work.”

“We will do that,” Flo assured Amy.

“Yeah, Amy,” CR said. “Don’t worry. We got this.”

<{(0)}>

Beca wiped the tear from her eye from laughing at Lily. “So, you just pulled the guy’s pants down and ran?”

“Yes,” Lily said. “I proved that he wasn’t as big a deal as he said he was.”

Beca let out a loud laugh. Chloe looked at her and thought how she really loved Beca like this. Relaxed and calm.

“I hate to break up a good time,” Aubrey said looking at her watch. “But we only have twenty minutes to get back to rehearsal.”

“But we haven’t heard Chloe’s deep dark secret,” Beca whined.

“I’ll keep that for another day,” Chloe said. “I promise I will take my turn and tell you my secret. For now, we should get back.”

“Fine,” Beca said. “I’ll get the check. Oh, before I forget, would you three like to join me and Stacie at our house tonight? We’re having a girl’s night in. Ordering pizza, having a few beers.”

“Stacie already invited me,” Aubrey said. “So, I’ll be there.”

Aubrey looked at Chloe. “You and Lily should come. I had a bad feeling today around CR and Flo. Something’s up with them. Amy lives with Beca which means those two might be there tonight. We need to protect Beca.”

Chloe gave a slight nod. “Sounds like fun. I’d love to join you.”

“Me, too,” Lily said.

“Great,” Beca said somewhat excited. “I’ll invite Emily, too.”

<{(0)}>

The afternoon’s dress rehearsal went really well. Everyone seemed to have a renewed energy after lunch.

Peter congratulates everyone on a job well done and wishes them all a good weekend. “Rest up some because Monday will be another full run-through. See you all then!”

Beca and Chloe joined Stacie and Aubrey who were standing with Emily and Lily. “So, you guys want to come over around seven?” Beca asked.

“Seven sounds good, Becs,” Chloe said with a smile.

“I’ll be there,” Emily said.

Stacie and Emily leave to pick up some beer before going to Beca’s house. The others get out of their costumes.

The four singers walk out together and Beca told them she’d see them in a little while. Beca drives home with a smile on her face. Chloe is coming over and she doesn’t have to worry about Jesse interfering with her time with Chloe.

Beca arrived home and took a quick shower, changing into sweats and a tank top. She was in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. She jumped up and ran to get the door before Stacie could even react.

“Welcome!” Beca said as she opened the door to Chloe, Aubrey, and Lily. “Please come in.”

“Thanks, Becs,” Chloe said and hugged the young singer before continuing into the house.

“This is a very nice place, Beca,” Aubrey said as she followed Chloe.

“We bought some beer,” Lily said holding up a six pack.

“Great,” Beca said with a big smile. “Stacie and Emily are in the kitchen. We already ordered the pizzas and they should be here in a few minutes.”

Stacie kissed Aubrey as soon as she walked into the kitchen. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” Aubrey said. “Hey, Emily.”

“Hey,” Emily said. “Anyone want a beer?”

“Yes, please,” Chloe said.

The girls get their beers and everyone goes to the living room. Chloe sits next to Beca and they start chatting.

“How have your rehearsals been going, Emily?” Aubrey asked. “I wish we could see your show before we actually go on tour.”

“You should come by Monday afternoon,” Emily said. “That’s our last run through.”

“I’d like that,” Chloe said.

The doorbell rang and Beca and Stacie went to the door. They came back carrying the pizzas and set them on the coffee table. Everyone grabbed slices and starting eating.

“How was your lunch?” Stacie asked Aubrey.

“It was nice,” Aubrey said. “Beca took us to this-”

“No, no,” Beca said jumping up to put her hand over Aubrey’s mouth. “That place is a secret and you can’t tell anyone, even Stacie.”

“Really?” Chloe asked. “Why?”

“I don’t have many places that are just mine,” Beca said. “When I don’t want to be found, that’s where I go. I need one place that is just mine.”

“But, Brey, Lily, and I know about it,” Chloe said.

“And I trust that you won’t tell anyone,” Beca said.

“You trust us with that kind of information?” Chloe asked.

“Yes, I do,” Beca said with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Don’t worry about it, Beca,” Stacie said. “I don’t need to know.”

“Neither do I,” Emily said. “It’s nice to have a place that’s just yours.”

“What the hell is going on here?” Fat Amy yelled as she sees the girls sitting around drinking beer and eating pizza. “Why wasn’t I invited?”

“You live here, Ames,” Beca said. “Didn’t know you needed an invitation.”

“But, what about CR and Flo?” Fat Amy said indicating the two girls behind her.

“There’s more than enough,” Stacie said. “Help yourself. Beer’s in the fridge.”

Fat Amy glared at Chloe when she saw how close she was sitting next to Beca. She led CR and Flo into the kitchen.

<{(0)}>

Jesse spent his afternoon going to classes. Now that he was home, he didn’t feel like studying. He wanted to see Beca but heard from Benji that she was having the girls over for a ‘girl’s night in.’

There was a knock on his door and he answered to find Benji on the other side. “Come on, Jesse, we’re going out.”

“I don’t want to,” Jesse said. “I really want to see Beca.”

“Come on,” Benji said. “She’s having a girl’s night with Emily, Stacie, and the others. Let’s hit the karaoke bar and have a few drinks.”

“Karaoke?” Jesse said his interest now piqued. “Fine. Let’s go.”

Jesse followed Benji out to Benji’s car. The karaoke bar was only a few minutes away and they arrived in no time. The two friends walked in and found seats at the bar. Benji ordered them both beers and sat back to listen to the karaoke singers.

Ninety minutes and about four beers later, Jesse was starting to feel buzzed. “I can’t believe Beca kicked me out of her rehearsal. I mean, does she know how much I love her? I love her so much, Benj.”

“I know, Jesse,” Benji said. “I know.”

“I want to see her,” Jesse said. “I want to be with her.”

“Jesse?”

“What?” Jesse looked up. “Oh, it’s you.”

“Hey, Theo,” Benji said. “What are you doing here?”

“Just came to have a few drinks,” Theo said. “Looks like you guys had the same idea. Mind if I join you?”

“Have a seat,” Jesse said.

Theo sat down and looked at Benji. “Benji, don’t you have something to do early tomorrow morning?”

“No,” Benji said. “I’m good.”

Theo got Benji’s attention and looked him the eye. “Are you sure?”

“You’re right, I do have to be up early tomorrow,” Benji said. “I should probably go home and get to bed. Come on, Jesse.”

“No,” Jesse said. “I’m staying and having a few drinks with my good buddy Theo.”

“I’ll make sure he gets home okay,” Theo told Benji.

“Okay,” Benji said. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Jesse. Have a good night.”

“Later, Benji,” Jesse said.

Theo waved a hand at the bartender and ordered a round of beers. Theo smiled as he took a sip of his beer. He waited for about twenty minutes before he looked at Jesse.

“Time to go, Jesse,” Theo said taking Jesse’s arm.

“I’m not drunk,” Jesse said. “I may be a little buzzed, but I’m not drunk.”

“I believe you,” Theo said. “But I promised Benji I’d make sure you got home. So, help me out and cooperate, okay?”

“Okay,” Jesse said.

Jesse stood suddenly and Theo grabbed him. He dragged Jesse out of the bar and once outside, the cooler night air seemed to sober Jesse a bit.

“Wow,” Jesse said. “I didn’t think I drank that much.”

Theo doesn’t say anything but leads Jesse to his car. He gets Jesse buckled in and gets behind the wheel. Jesse is humming along to whatever is playing on the radio.

“This isn’t the way to my place,” Jesse said looking around. “Where are we going?”

“I’m sorry,” Theo said. “I need to make a quick stop for another friend first.” The Brit held out his mobile phone, which showed a series of texts.

“Oh, okay,” Jesse said and sat back in his seat.

About twenty minutes later, Theo pulled up to an abandoned park on the outskirts of L.A. and parked the car.

“Come on, my friend texted he was here,” Theo said to Jesse as he got out of the car.

“Where are we?” Jesse asked as he got out of the car.

“Ah, Theo,” a voice came out of the darkness. “I thought you weren’t going to show.”

<{(0)}>

The girls were laughing and having a good time. Beca loved the sound of Chloe laughing. She especially loved how the redhead would put her hand on Beca’s arm or thigh as she bent forward when laughing.

“Oh, my gosh,” Chloe said as she wiped tears from her eyes from laughing. “I need to use the bathroom.”

“I’ll show you where it is,” Beca said and jumped up.

“Okay,” Chloe said and got up to follow Beca.

Beca led Chloe up the stairs. “Would you like to hear some music I’ve been working on?”

“Is it for the tour?”

“No, just for fun.”

“I’d love to hear it, Becs.”

“Okay,” Beca said. “Here’s the bathroom. When you’re done, just go down this hall and I’ll be in the last room on your left.”

“Got it,” Chloe said and went into the bathroom.

Beca smiled and went to her office. She pulled up some of the mixes she had been working on and got them queued for Chloe to listen to. There was a knock on the door.

“Come in, Chlo.”

“So, you have your own mini-studio in here,” Chloe said looking around.

“Yeah,” Beca said. “I can even record my voice to add to some of my mixes without spending a fortune getting studio time.”

“Let’s hear what you got,” Chloe said.

Beca pulled another chair over next to her and Chloe sat down. She handed Chloe her headphones and hit play.

Chloe closed her eyes and got lost in the music. Beca watched her face as she listened. Enthralled by the many emotions that Chloe expressed; from a furrowed brow to the bright smile she wore when the song ended. Chloe took the headphones off and opened her eyes.

Chloe was surprised to see Beca staring at her. They were much closer than they had been when the song started. Chloe swallowed and looked down at Beca’s lips. Beca’s eyes grew wide and without thinking she leaned in and connected their lips.

The kiss was hesitant, yet not unwanted. Chloe hummed in appreciation as Beca’s lips moved gently against her own. Beca pulled back and looked at Chloe. Chloe smiled and Beca smiled back.

Chloe’s hands went to Beca’s cheeks as she pulled her back into another kiss. This time the kiss was hungrier; more urgent. Beca’s not sure how, but suddenly their tongues were gently exploring the other’s.

Beca was overcome with emotions. The kiss was everything she had ever a hoped a kiss with Chloe could be.

Chloe was equally into the kiss. It was everything and more than she ever hoped a kiss with Beca would be like. She had waited so long to kiss her true love and she was not disappointed.

Suddenly, Chloe pulled away and stood up. She put her hand to her lips; lips that were tingling with the kiss she had just shared with Beca.

“I’m, I’m so sorry,” Chloe whispered.

Beca jumped up and grabbed Chloe in a hug. “No, please don’t say that. I’m not sorry. I’ve been wanting that for I don’t know how long. I, I really like you, Chloe. It’s just, this is all new to me. Please don’t regret it.”

“No, Beca, no,” Chloe said leaning back to look at Beca. She placed one hand to Beca’s face. “I don’t regret it for a second. But, you’re-” Chloe blinked to keep the tears that were stinging her eyes from falling. “You’re still with Jesse and this would be wrong.”

Beca pulled back. “ _Jesse. Oh, my God. I forgot all about Jesse_ ,” Beca thought.

“I want to be with you,” Beca said. “But I still care about him so much. He’s been there for more for so long.”

Chloe can feel the confusion washing over Beca. She can feel how conflicted Beca is. She can also feel the love Beca has for her and she smiled.

“I know it’s hard,” Chloe said. “I want to be with you, too. But, promise me that you’ll do what makes you happy. Don’t stay with him because you feel obligated to. Stay with him if you love him and he makes you happy. If you’re happy with him, then I’ll be happy for you. But, if there is the slightest chance that you’re not happy with him, then I’ll be right here and I can promise you that I will make you happy. And, if you are sure about us and you need time to sort things out with Jesse, I also promise that I will wait for you. Believe it or not, I feel like I’ve been waiting for you my whole life.”

“There are lot of promises in that statement,” Beca said with a teary laugh. “I do want to be with you. I just need to figure out what to do about Jesse first. I don’t want to hurt him, but I feel my happiest when I’m with you. I know that we haven’t known each other very long, but I feel as if I’ve known you my whole life and for several lifetimes before this one.”

“You know where to find me,” Chloe said as she pulled Beca back into a hug.

The two stood in the middle of Beca’s studio and held each other. Beca was the one to pull back this time. She smiled at Chloe and kissed her on the cheek.

“We should get back downstairs,” Beca said.

<{(0)}>

“You know this guy?” Jesse asked Theo. “Why are we even here?”

“Honestly, mate, I don’t know,” Theo replied as he stepped back.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, it won’t be a concern for you long, boy,” the man said as he advanced out of the shadows.

The world slowed down for Jesse as the man came forward. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The man coming towards him changed with every step, right before his eyes. Speaking of which, the stranger’s eyes had just gone black as coal. Jesse silently questioned how much he had had to drink, as it looked like the approaching man had grown oversized fangs, his fingers had elongated into claws.

A loud thumping drowned out all other sound. It took Jesse a second to realize it was the beating of his heart, which surprisingly was slowing down, instead of the expected speeding up. Suddenly, he felt very hot, as if his core temperature had quadrupled in moments, and then done it again. Yet his skin felt cold and clammy.

Relying on impulse, Jesse adopted a stance he hadn’t used in years. The man, if that’s what he was, was moving swiftly, though to Jesse’s perception, with every thud of his heart the world around slowed even more.

Still the creature, it no longer appeared to be a man, came forward, arms outstretched, ready to literally sink its claws into Jesse. Despite the slowing perception of time, all too quickly the creature was within five feet of Jesse. The young movie producer felt his hands ball into fists, both raised into classic defensive form drilled into him for years by his many senseis.

On pure instinct, Jesse’s foot shot forward and connected with the man-creature’s jaw. It hit with such incredible force, it snapped the creature’s head back.

Suddenly, the world sped up, past normal speed, and up to double speed, as the kick sent the creature flying backwards, and to the ground. It landed hard, dazed by the unexpected blow.

That strike didn't end Jesse’s motion though, as he naturally flowed from this first move, and into the next. With more grace than Jesse had ever managed before, he jumped high in the air, and aimed to come down on the man-creature’s back.

Just before he was about to land it though, the man-creature rolled away. The pavement buckled beneath Jesse’s feet, as he landed. The man-creature’s eyes grew round in shock. It lashed out with a kick, aimed for the back of Jesse’s legs.

No missing a beat, Jesse’s legs pushed off, and he performed an amazing backflip away from the man-creature. The space gave it the time to rise up, and refocus the attack.

With determination to press the attack, Jesse launched himself into a spinning kick at the man-creature, dazing it again. He then delivered a combination of punches, elbows, and swift kicks.

Jesse was shocked. Yes, he had taken karate as a child, and later had also taken up Taekwondo and Jiu Jitsu. His grandfather had insisted, but Jesse didn’t mind; it had come in handy.

He was a boy who enjoyed show-tunes for God’s sake. Being able to defend himself had been a necessity. Still fighting this thing before him came as naturally as breathing. As the man-creature responded with a new attack, delivering a flurry of punches, Jesse automatically blocked; well, most of them. He rocked backwards as a punch did catch him in the mouth. Jesse bent backwards and sprung into a backwards walkover, which allowed him to catch the creature in the face with his left foot, when it whipped over.

In a continuous fluid motion, Jesse performed two reverse hand springs, before landing in a perfect Taekwondo Tiger stance. Jesse couldn’t believe the feeling of power that was flowing through him for the first time. This was all so new. Yes, he had taken martial arts, and been rather good at them, but this was on a completely different scale. It felt as if all the Kung-Fu movies he and Benji had been watching lately had been downloaded into his cerebral cortex.

The man-creature came at him again, roaring in fury, and Jesse met him trading blow for blow, and Jesse found the less he thought, the more he stilled his mind, the better he fought. He let himself go, and he was performing at a Bruce Lee level of fighting.

The punches and kicks flew between the two combatants with blinding fury, and fury was the key, the more Jesse let his pent-up fury take over, the faster and harder his blows were. As the image of one particular person began to form in his head, Jesse’s anger only increased, till the point when all he could see was a certain redhead, at which point, the man-creature was no longer returning any blows. It was all Jesse landing punches left and right, with the odd kicks mixed in.

“Jesse!”

He sensed more than heard Theo shout his name. His right hand flew up and caught the object which had been tossed; he never turned his head to see that something had been tossed, catching it had been purely instinctual. In one fluid motion, Jesse caught the object, a thick tree branch that had been broken off, and stabbed it through the chest of the man-creature.

Suddenly, everything slowed to normal. The man-creature had an incredulous look on its face. He seemed shocked as he stepped back. He glanced at the wood jutting from his chest, over towards Theo, and then to Jesse. Then he literally disintegrated before Jesse’s eyes into nothing but dust.

Jesse almost collapsed to his knees, but he heard Theo running towards him. Instinctively Jesse assumed the Taekwondo Fighting stance, facing Theo.

Theo smartly slowed to a halt, hands up. “Easy there mate.”

“WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE?” Jesse roared, causing the music producer to take a step back.

He held up his mobile phone as he answered. “I got a text from a friend saying he needed to be picked up…”

Jesse pointed at the pile of ash. “That was your FRIEND!?!”

Theo shook his head. “No, I don’t know who that was.” He thumbed a mobile number on his phone, a couple seconds later, a phone could be heard coming from the shadows that the man-creature had emerged from. Jesse and Theo exchanged looks, and then slowly began to creep towards the sound of the phone playing music.

There behind a tree was a body, its throat ripped open, dead eyes staring into the dark. Jesse instantly wanted to vomit, and turned away. For appearances sake, Theo followed suit.

“Oh God, we’re in trouble,” Theo said.

“What? Why? We were attacked,” said Jesse.

“By what mate?” Theo pointed to the pile of ashes. “By that! We’re up here after midnight with a dead body. No one is going to believe that we were attacked by a vampire…”

“Wow! Who said anything about vampires?” Jesse shouted.

“What do you call something that grows fangs, and rips the throats out of their victims?” Theo asked. He again pointed towards the pile of ash that was diminishing as it was scattered by the night breeze. “What do you call something that turns to dust when you stab it with a stake?”

“Yeah,” Jesse nodded. “It was all Buffy the Vampire Slayer…”

“Sorry mate, what?”

Jesse gave the Brit a look. “You know, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, it was a movie, then a better television show. Also, a comic book spin-off.”

Theo shook his head. “I seriously have no idea what you’re talking about, mate. Though I will say you did seem to slay that vampire.”

“Dude, I’m totally going to give you a moviecation, though I guess this will be televidication on Buffy the Vampire Slayer,” Jesse said excitedly. “It was this amazing show about a young woman, who would…”

“Let me guess,” Theo interrupted, “fight vampires?”

Jesse nodded eagerly. He felt as if he was a bit high. As if the fight and killing of the ‘ _vampire_ ’ had given him a bit of nirvana.

“Speaking of which,” Theo said, “When did you become Bruce Lee reincarnated?”

Jesse looked at the Englishman, confused. “What?”

Theo pointed back to the parking lot. “That fight. When it came at us, I thought we were dead. I grabbed the stick that I best thought could make a club, but you went all Ninja on its ass.”

Jesse started to grin. “Yeah, um, I guess I did,” he said it with a sheepish chuckle.

“So where do you train?”

“Um, I, uh, don’t,” Jesse shrugged. “Not for a few years. My grandfather insisted that I do it as a kid…”

Theo clapped Jesse on the back. “Well, I’m glad he did. For both our sakes. Look this is my mess. My friend.” He gestured towards the corpse. “I will stay here, and wait for the cops.” He looked at the last of the ashes, and spied something. He walked towards it, Jesse followed automatically. “You take off, no one has to know you were here…”

“But, I should…”

“Should what, mate? Explain how you were attacked by a vampire, and went all Slayer on his ass? I don’t think so, mate.” Theo reached down and retrieved a set of keys that the vampire left in his pile of ash. He pushed a button on the key fob, and a black Camaro lit up, its headlights turning on. “You take that car and get out of here.”

“I-I-I-don’t…”

“Listen mate, you just saved my life, let me return the favor,” Theo said, thrusting the keys into Jesse’s hands. “Take that creature’s car and go!”

“B-B-But…”

“No ‘ _buts_ ’,” Theo said as he began to gently push Jesse towards the Camaro. “Okay, here’s the thing. Don’t drive this to your home. Take it to LAX.” Theo pulled out his wallet. “Park it in long term parking.” He thrust a wad of cash in Jesse’s hand. “Catch a cab from there, and have it drop you off at an apartment building a few blocks away from your apartment. Pay with this cash.”

“Um, I don’t…”

“Trust me, Jesse,” Theo said and guided Jesse into the car.

Jesse looked up from the driver’s seat. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, this is for the best,” Theo said confidently.

With that, Jesse started the car. He grinned at the sound of the engine roaring to life. Theo pointed to a small towel in the backseat. “Use that to wipe everything down when you have parked the car. Including the keys. Leave the car unlocked, and leave the keys so they can be seen, with luck someone will steal it.”

“Wow, you really have put some thought into this,” Jesse said.

Theo shrugged. “I’m a sucker for ‘ _Guy Ritchie_ ’ movies.”

Jesse’s eyes lit up. “Me too! We are so hanging out soon. I’m going to show you ‘ _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ ’.” Jesse was quite giddy.

“Sounds like a plan, mate,” Theo said as he closed the door to the car. Jesse waved, and backed the car out of its spot. He waved one last time, put the Camaro into drive, and sped out of the parking lot.

Theo watched the car until it was out of sight, then turned towards the corpse of the poor soul he had compelled to come here a few hours ago. He retrieved the burner phone he had given the young man, before sending him to the rogue vampire he had recruited.

Everything had gone according to his plan. It was time to bring forth Jesse’s inner Hunter.

<{(0)}>

Aubrey kept looking at Chloe as she drove home. She and Lily heard the conversation Chloe had with Beca. And although she was quite happy for her friend, she knows that Chloe is still anxious despite Beca’s claim of wanting to be with her.

“Congratulations appear to be in order,” Aubrey said breaking the silence.

“You heard?” Chloe asked looking over at the blonde. “Everything?”

“Yes, we did,” Lily said quietly from the back. “But we may have another situation. There is something in the air tonight. I feel a weird shift is happening.”

“What is it?” Chloe asked looking back at Lily.

“I cannot be sure,” Lily replied. “But I have a feeling we will know soon enough.”

Aubrey and Chloe looked at each other, silently acknowledging that they both were so into their respective mates they did not sense anything. They knew they would need to be more careful and not surrender themselves wholly to their romantic feelings and be more aware of what else is happening around them.

<{(0)}>

“So, Beca,” Stacie said and they were cleaning up after the girls left. “You and Chloe were gone quite a while when-”

“I kissed her,” Beca blurted out and then flopped onto the sofa.

“It’s about time,” Stacie said and smiled.

“I didn’t realize how much I’ve been wanting to until I actually did it,” Beca said.

“How was it?”

“Awesome! I mean, it was different than kissing Jesse-.”

“I would hope so.” Stacie smiled.

“I really like Chloe but I also still have feelings for Jesse,” Beca said quietly. “I need to figure out my feelings because I can’t be with him if I have feelings for someone else.”

“I think that’s best,” Stacie said.

<{(0)}>

Beca woke up refreshed and with a big smile on her face. The smile grew wider when she thought back to the kiss with Chloe.

She thought of Jesse and her smile only faltered a bit. She needed to figure out what she really wanted, and come up with a plan to break up with Jesse without him hating her for it. She would still like to be friends with him, but knows that may not happen. At least, not right away.

“Did I just decide I was going to break up with Jesse?” Beca thought to herself. She smiled when she realized that’s exactly what she wanted to do. She couldn’t wait to tell Chloe and ask her to go on a date.

Beca’s smile returned, and when she saw the time, she realized she had to hurry to get ready to go to Chloe’s for their Sunday brunch. Beca jumped out of bed and ran to take a quick shower. Once she was done, she grabbed her signature skinny jeans and tank top with a plaid shirt and dressed. She rushed out of her room and knocked on Stacie’s bedroom door.

“Come on, Conrad,” Beca shouted through the door. “We have a brunch to get to.”

“I’m ready,” Stacie yelled from downstairs.

Beca ran downstairs and found Stacie sitting on the sofa dressed and ready to go.

“Hey,” Beca said. “If you were already up, why didn’t you wake me?”

“I was about to when I heard you moving around,” Stacie said.

“Oh,” Beca said. “Well, let’s go.”

“Beca,” Stacie said. “Calm down. It’s a ten-minute drive and we don’t have to be there for an hour.”

“I, um, kinda want to buy Chloe some flowers,” Beca said looking down at the ground.

“Oh,” Stacie said with a smile. “She’ll like that. We can go now. I’ll get Aubrey some as well.”

The two friends left and stopped at a florist. Beca had a hard time deciding on what to get, whereas Stacie seemed to know what to get the moment they arrived. After suffering a lot of good-natured ribbing from her taller best friend, Beca finally decided on a mixed bouquet of roses.

Feeling good about their choices, Stacie and Beca left the florist and the made it to Chloe and Aubrey’s ten minutes early. Lily answered the door and invited the two brunettes in.

“Hi, babe,” Aubrey said when she saw Stacie. The smile she wore sent Stacie’s heart a flutter. She was amazed at how such a little gesture could get her heart beating faster.

“Good morning,” Stacie said as she went in and kissed Aubrey. “These are for you.”

“They’re lovely,” Aubrey said taking the bouquet Stacie presented her. “Have a seat. I’ll just put these in water.”

“Um, where’s Chloe?” Beca asked. “I have flowers here for her.”

“She’s in the kitchen,” Aubrey said. “Come with me.”

Beca followed Aubrey and smiled when she saw Chloe at the stove. “Hey.”

“Hi, Beca,” Chloe said looking over her shoulder. She turned around when she saw Beca standing there with a bouquet of roses.

“Um, these are for you,” Beca said, holding the roses toward Chloe.

“Thank you, Beca,” Chloe said as she took the roses. She kissed Beca’s cheek. “You’re so sweet.”

Beca blushed and asked if she could help with anything. Stacie and Lily entered the kitchen just then.

“No thanks,” Chloe said. “Everything is ready. Have a seat and Lily and I will bring everything to the table.”

Brunch went well and the girls enjoyed each other’s company. Beca kept stealing shy glances at Chloe. And Chloe would wink and smile when she caught Beca looking at her.

“Beca, you haven’t been here before,” Chloe said. “I’ll give you a tour.”

“I’d love that,” Beca said.

“You two go ahead,” Aubrey said. “We’ll clean up here and meet you back in the living room for coffee and dessert.”

Chloe grabbed Beca’s hand and led her out of the kitchen. She gave Beca a tour of the first floor and then went up the stairs to the second floor. They chatted as they walked, hand-in-hand the entire way. Beca was enjoying every minute of her time alone with Chloe, though she really didn’t remember much about the house.

“Coffee and dessert are ready,” Aubrey called upstairs.

“We should head back downstairs,” Chloe told Beca.

“I need to use the bathroom first,” Beca replied.

“Oh, it’s the third door on the right,” Chloe said. “I’ll meet you downstairs.”

“Okay,” Beca said. “Thanks.”

Chloe turned and walked toward the stairs. Beca watched Chloe walk away before turning to find the bathroom. All the doors were closed and Beca counted two doors and opened it.

“Holy shit!”

“Oh, no,” Aubrey said and jumped up and ran toward the stairs to be met with a wide-eyed Chloe who stood frozen midway down the stairs. “Did Beca just find-?”

“I-I-I think so,” Chloe mumbled.

“What’s wrong?” Stacie asked as she joined the two girls on the stairs.

“Beca found her portrait,” Lily said as she continued to walk up the stairs.

“Oh,” Stacie said. “OH!”

Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie quickly followed Lily. They came to the room and looked in. Beca stood staring at the portrait, hands covering her mouth. The four girls entered the room quietly and stood a few feet away from where Beca stood.

“Becs?” Stacie asked quietly. “Are you okay?”

“That looks like-. It’s me? Right? But, it’s, why? How?” Beca was flustered and couldn’t think straight.

“I think we need to sit down and talk,” Aubrey said and looked around at the other girls. “It’s time you knew the truth.”

Chloe’s eyes widened as she looked at Aubrey. She knew at some point she was going to have to tell Beca what she was, but had not expected to be doing it now.

“Beca?” Stacie said. “Let’s go downstairs and let Chloe and Aubrey talk to you. You really need to hear this.”

Beca looked at her best friend, “Should I be scared?”

Stacie shook her head, and whispered, “No.”

Pointing at the portrait, Beca asked, “You knew about this?” Stacie nodded. Beca looked back at the portrait and asked, “And you don’t think I have to be worried?”

“No, I honestly don’t Beca,” Stacie said, as she smiled at Aubrey and Chloe, both of whom had thought it best to let Stacie take the lead talking to Beca at this moment.

Beca slowly turned away from the portrait and stared at Chloe and Aubrey. She nodded and Stacie took her hand to lead her back downstairs. Beca glanced once more at the portrait before exiting the room.

<{(0)}>

Several hours later, Beca was sitting in her living room with Stacie. She was still in a state of shock.

“Vampires?” Beca said. “Chloe is a vampire?”

“Yes, Beca, she is,” Stacie said. “So is Aubrey. I told you what I saw them do to that other vampire. They are what they say they are.”

“I, I don’t know what to think,” Beca said. “I mean, they tell me that Chloe and I were a thing like four hundred years ago, and it’s weird but also makes sense. When we first met, I felt some kind of connection to her. I guess now I know why.”

“I think it’s beautiful,” Stacie said. “Chloe has spent all this time waiting for you.”

Beca sat for a few minutes, just thinking about Chloe and what all this meant for the two of them. She smiled at the memories of the past few months getting to know Chloe.

Beca also thought about Jesse. She couldn’t help but smile at the memories of all that she’s shared with him.

“I’ve made a decision,” Beca said and got quiet.

“What did you decide?”

“I need to make a call,” Beca said and pulled out her phone.

She looked through her contacts and placed the call. The phone rang and then went to voicemail. Beca left a message.

“Hey, it’s me. Can you plan to meet me after rehearsal tomorrow around one at the coffee shop near the studio? I need to talk to you, and just you. Thanks.”

<{(0)}>


	13. Chapter 13 - Bon Voyage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Reherasal, afternoon meetings, and a confrontation at the Bon Voyage party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, the reason you partner with a better writer is that when you are just hitting the inevitable wall, and can’t quite get the words to come out right, she steps in and shows how it’s done. I was having the hardest time with this chapter, but BeChloeIsLegit came through and finished the chapter off. If you like it at all, it is because of her talent.
> 
> BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters, we just really like them.

“So Beca, you’re wearing the outfit that you will start with,” said Jessica.

“You’ll change into this one at your first break,” Ashley continued. “We’ll work in tandem so we can get you in and out.”

Beca asked the brunette, “And you’ll have my water?”

“Yes, infused with lemon, just as you asked,” Ashley responded with a smile.

“And you’ll be at the bottom of the stairs?” Beca knew they would be, but it never hurts to be thorough. Both Ashley and Jessica nodded. Beca smiled at the pair, thanked them again, and then turned towards Peter. “Okay, Pete. Take over.”

Beca looked around, just to make sure everyone was present. She of course double checked the backup singers, you know just to make sure that they are in place.

Maybe triple checked.

Peter stepped up next to the petite brunette, and gave her a nod. “Okay, Beca, as you transition between songs, come to stand on this spot, and act like you own everything,” directed Peter. It was unnecessary advice, and everyone knows it--if there was any person that knew what she was doing on the stage, it was the star of this tour. Beca’s a pro though, and takes the direction from an old-hat at touring, with the aplomb that makes her so easy to work with. “We’ve gone over all the stage specs, and this spot will be the same on all of them, we’ll have the lights synced with this spot.”

Beca nodded, she knew this, but needed to make sure everyone else knew it.

She was actually happy Peter was taking the lead on this, because she had to admit she wasn’t one hundred percent focused on the task at hand. Beca kept thinking about Chloe and what she had learned yesterday.

Seriously vampires?

How could she not be thinking about that? It just felt weird knowing this, and not having run screaming for help. Yet she didn’t feel any fear that she supposed she should, but nothing about Chloe felt scary.

The petite brunette couldn’t help herself and cast a glance in the direction of the backup singers. Chloe turned her head, so their eyes connected. Chloe gave her a soft smile, warm and understanding. Beca blushed furiously, as if she had been caught doing something wrong.

How could someone so warm and beautiful be a vampire?

“Okay folks,” Peter’s shout dragged Beca’s attention back to the task at hand, as he addressed the whole of the crew. “We’re taking it from the top. Get to your initial spots.” Peter pointed to a man working a board just off stage. “Bring the lights down to pre-concert settings.” Beca moved to her mark as the lights dimmed. She would begin each concert on a set of steps, just behind the stage. There she would wait through the beginning light show, only emerging as it came to a crescendo. It would appear to the fans that she emerged from a blast of light.

As she made her way, she traded one more glance at Chloe, who gave her another warm smile.

“Places everybody! From the top, and remember, we’re going all the way through,” Peter shouted. He looked to Beca as he descended the steps she was on. She gave him a nod, and he pointed to the man working the lights.

And the show started. Calamity strummed a single note, that the sound techs made last, as the light show began. Canned music synchronized with the lights and pyrotechnics began the show in earnest. The rest of Calamity’s band mates picked up their parts of the opening intro. From memory, Beca knows Chloe is following Lily, who is following Aubrey to their positions on stage. On cue, Lily’s beatboxing intertwines with the drum beats Vanity is laying down. And then Beca smiled, there’s Chloe’s voice, humming along. Aubrey is humming too, but Beca is focused on the redhead. It’s like the redhead’s voice rings out above all others. It’s also Beca’s cue to make her way up the stairs. She paused one more time as Calamity and her bandmates bring the opening to a crescendo, and Beca stepped out onto the stage as the high intensity lights flashed behind her.

<{(0)}>

**Theo Visits Benji and Jesse**

Jesse answered the knock at the door with curiosity. They weren’t expecting anyone. For a fleeting moment he hoped it was Beca, but she wouldn’t have knocked, she would have just used her key. Though she rarely did do that anymore.

Opening the door, Jesse was surprised to see Theo standing there.

“Theo?”

The Englishman turned towards Jesse and smiled. “Jesse!” His face dropped. “Is this a bad time?”

After a second, Jesse shook off the daze of seeing his girlfriend’s manager on his doorstep, and said, “No, of course not.” He opened the door fully and said, “Come in, come in.”

“It’s a bad time, right, I should go…” Theo hooked a thumb over his shoulder.

“No, of course not, come in.” Jesse stepped aside and insisted that Theo come in. “I guess I’m a bit surprised to see you. Shouldn’t you be at work?”

Theo dropped his eyes, as if embarrassed. “Well, all the prep for the tour is done, and to be honest, ever since that redhead came into her life, Beca has made it clear, I’m persona non-grata.”

A part of Jesse thought about pointing out that, that had been the case even before Chloe had appeared, but the majority of Jesse could commiserate. Thus, he signaled for the music producer to come in as he said, “I know what you mean.”

Theo looked around the small apartment, which seemed to be filled with movie posters and memorabilia, pop culture knickknacks, and other DVD cases. He refocused on Jesse and lied, “Nice place you have here.”

Benji came walking in from his room in the back of the apartment. “Hey, Jesse, who was-oh hey Theo.”

“Hello, Benjamin…”

“Benji.”

“Oh, quite right. My apologies. And please excuse me just dropping by,” Theo said.

“That’s no problem,” Jesse assured him, “but I have to ask, why are you here?”

Theo looked at Jesse and adopted a bit of a frazzled appearance. “I can’t stop thinking about what happened at that park.”

Benji was confused by Theo’s statement, and asked, “Park? What park?”

Theo looked at Benji with faux-surprise. He turned back to Jesse and asked in disbelief, “He doesn’t know? You haven’t told him?”

Benji excitedly asked, “Tell me what?”

Both Benji and Theo looked at Jesse, who was suddenly uncomfortable with the scrutiny. “It wasn’t anything…”

“Wasn’t anything? Mate, you saved my life,” Theo interrupted.

“Wait! Jesse? You saved Theo’s life?”

Jesse looked at Benji and half shrugged, half nodded, “Um, yeah. Maybe…”

“Definitely,” Theo cut in confidently. “We were attacked, and Jesse here went all Bruce Lee on his ass.”

Benji looked at Jesse both with awe and skepticism. “Seriously?”

Jesse went to answer, but Theo beat him to the punch. “Seriously. But that isn’t even the crazy part…”

“It’s not?”

Theo shook his head, lifting his left hand to signal Jesse to let him finish. With a deep breath, Theo said, “It’s not. The craziest thing was, we’re not sure, but we think the assailant was a vampire.”

“What? Vampire?”

Benji fixed such an intense glare on the two of his friends. “Are you punking me?”

Jesse shook his head no, while Theo held up his hands and pleaded innocence.

Benji continued. “Vampire? As in the undead?”

Theo nodded. “Yeah, you know the deal. Evil, fangy suckers of innocent blood.”

Benji seemed to consider this, then he grew excited. “You know I’ve always believed that they're real.”

Jesse looked abashed, and mumbled, “Well they might be.”

“So, this might be random, but you mentioned a television series…”

Jesse thought back, then snapped his fingers, but before he could say anything Benji shouted, “ _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_!”

Theo nodded. “Yeah, that’s the one. I thought maybe we could watch it, maybe talk about what happened…”

“YEAH!” Shouted Benji. He then looked at Jesse sheepishly, and said, “I mean if you want…”

“Yeah,” Jesse sighed. “I guess.”

Theo looked at the aspiring music composer, and asked, “Have you ever smoked weed?”

Jesse was taken aback. Not sure what he had been asked, he sought clarification, “Um, have I ever what?”

“You heard me,” Theo said with a knowing smile. “Have you ever gotten high?”

Jesse looked at Benji, who looked back with eyes wide. Jesse shrugged and turned back towards Theo. “Oh, um, yeah, sure, we’re cool like that.”

Theo chuckled.

“What?” Jesse asked, knitting his brows together.  
  
“Nothing,” Theo said with a smirk.  
  
“No, seriously, what’s so funny?” Jesse pressed.

“Nothing mate,” Theo said, waving his hand. “It’s nothing.”

“No,” Benji said. “Really?”

“I just thought we might want to smoke a little while we watch ‘ _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ ’.”

Benji lit up. “Can we?”

Jesse stares at the two of them for a long time. He reaches up and runs his hand through his brown hair. He let out a deep sigh, slowly, using the time to think it through. His family has always had a problem with drugs, but weed isn’t that bad, he had been offered a few times at Barden. He had always wanted to try it, but chickened out. Here’s his chance. Besides, maybe doing some might help him cope with all the thoughts going through his head when it comes to Beca, or something like that.  
  
“If you don’t want to, we don’t have to,” Theo said.

“No, I know. I’m just thinking,” Jesse responded.  
  
“Alright, take your time,” Theo said. “I just thought it might take the edge off. That was some serious shit that went down.”

“Let’s move to the living room, we can start the marathon,” Benji said as he bounced on the balls of his feet. He’s so eager to start the show, _Buffy_ being one of his all-time favorites.

The three of them moved into the living room.

“You want a soda, Theo?”

The Brit looked at Jesse and nodded. “You have a Coke?” Jesse nodded and tossed him a can. The music producer caught the can out of the air and began tapping the top as he took the seat indicated by Benji. As Benji loaded the DVD, Theo opened the Coke, and took a deep drink.

Jesse settled in across from Theo, handing Benji a second Coke, and popped open his own. “Are we ready?” Benji and Theo both cheered their assent, and Benji started the pilot episode of ‘ _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ ’.

<{(0)}>

Chloe watched as CR, Flo, and two other roadies moved the baby grand piano into place, as Calamity was riffing the final notes as she played out the last song. She was impressed, both with Calamity’s playing, which Chloe continued to sway to; and with the crew CR was leading, in their efficiency of movement, and professional job switching the stage over.

CR and Flo were still a bit of enigmas for Chloe and Aubrey. Lily had determined that they were the sole members of a small security firm, and that they had been hired by Fat Amy. The exact purpose wasn’t exactly clear, but so far, the two women seemed content to cash Fat Amy’s checks while just watching Chloe and Beca. Otherwise the two hadn’t done anything but be the best roadies on the crew.

Aubrey, Lily, and Chloe had decided it was best to keep CR and Flo at arm's length; keep an eye on them, but otherwise leave them alone. Truth was they liked the two security specialists.

In moments CR and her team had the piano in place, and Beca was making her way to it. With a bit of flourish, Beca took a seat on the bench, as a spotlight popped on, and bathed the piano in a soft pool of light.

“Going to slow it down, with this next song,” Beca said into the microphone that was set on top of the piano. She started playing the piano, again with a bit of flourish.

Chloe couldn’t help but look lovingly at the petite woman playing. She was so impressed with how talented the brunette is.

Then after playing all the way through the first refrain, Beca started singing,

 _Growing tired and weary brown eyes_  
Trying to feel your love through facetime   
Symphonies of dreams and highlights   
Caught up in this crazy fast life  
But baby you're not here with me   
And I keep calling calling   
Keep calling 'cause

The sound of the petite musician’s voice just does things for Chloe. It’s like her heart is an instrument, and Beca’s voice just strums it, creating an internal song that is just for her. Of course, Chloe has to pay attention, because she has a job to do. She joined her voice with Beca’s, as the brunette started to sing the chorus.

 _Now my heart awakes to the sound of silence_  
And it beats to the sound of silence   
And it beats to the sound of silence   
Now my heart awakes to the sound of silence   
And it beats to the sound of silence   
And it beats to the sound of silence

Chloe has just fallen in love with this song. The first time she heard it, it was just Beca playing the piano, and then singing with no other accompaniment. It was just such a powerful song, which Beca just poured her soul into.

 _Getting hard to break through the madness_  
You're not here it never makes sense   
Tidal waves of tears are crashing   
No one here to save me drowning   
'Cause baby you're not here with me   
And I keep calling calling   
Keep calling 'cause

It was one of Beca’s songs she had written in her teen years, when she was dealing with her father leaving, and not being sure where she fit in. It had been a song of a young woman’s passion.

Chloe had no other choice but to fall in love with it.

 _I know I'm stronger and I'm capable_  
I know it's all in my head  
But I keep calling calling  
Calling calling

Of course, Chloe had been amazed at how Beca remixed its sound for the show. It still started with Beca playing the piano, but now incorporated Calamity and her band, Lily beatboxing, and Aubrey and herself, providing back up singing. She never felt closer to Beca.

 _Now my heart awakes to the sound of silence_  
And it beats to the sound of silence   
And it beats to the sound of silence   
Now my heart awakes to the sound of silence   
And it beats to the sound of silence   
And it beats to the sound of silence

<{(0)}>

Forty minutes later, after the pilot of _Buffy_ had come to an end, as the credits started to flash on the screen, Jesse looked at Theo. “So, what do you think?”

Theo nodded as he said, “I can see the appeal.”

“Yes!” Benji punched the air. He then nervously took a gulp of his soda and asked, “What do you think?”

Theo looked at Benji with confusion, and Jesse said, “Um, Benji, he just said he liked it…”

“Oh, no, um, that’s not what I was asking,” Benji said nervously. “Um, I was wondering, if we could, um, you know, um, smoke?”

Theo smiled smugly and said, “Of course. Should we do it while we watch the next episode?”

“Do you have the stuff now?” Jesse asked.  
  
“What? Of course. I wouldn’t have mentioned it otherwise,” Theo confirmed. “Yeah, I’ve got some in here.” He gestured to the leather portfolio he had carried in.

“Seriously?” Jesse asked skeptically.

“Uh huh. Brought it, you know, just in case you’re cool,” the Englishman said.

“We’re cool,” Benji pleaded.

“Okay well…” Theo paused to take another sip of his Coke. “If you’re sure you’re okay with smoking it.”

“We are,” Benji eagerly said.

Jesse gestured for Benji to take it easy. He then said comfortably, “We can handle it.”

Theo nodded his head before taking another long drink of his Coke. He then picked up his leather portfolio, and withdrew a small baggy. He then retrieved a small glass pipe from one of the inside pockets of his blazer.

Jesse and Benji huddled around and watched as he intently packed it. Theo put the small baggy back in the portfolio, and then retrieved a lighter from his pocket. Looking over at the two men, Theo grinned and pulled the pipe to his lips. He then lit the bowl, as he inhaled deeply.

He held the smoke in his chest for the count of three, then released it slowly. Smoke was still releasing as he said, “That’s nice.”

He held out the pipe towards Jesse and Benji, and Benji readily accepted it. The eager young man repeated the steps Theo had just done, as the Englishman talked him through it.

“It’s gonna burn,” Theo warned Benji, just before he lit the pipe. With a nod Benji flicked the lighter, but couldn’t manage to get the flame. “Here let me,” Theo said and took the lighter. With practiced ease he flicked a light, and held it to the bowl of the pipe. Benji inhaled deeply. “Slowly mate,” Theo instructed too late, as Benji fell into a coughing fit.

Jesse slid next to his best friend and gave him a few gentle smacks to the back. “Are you alright?”

It took a few seconds of coughing before Benji could nod, about twice as long before he could say, “Yeah, I’m okay.” Then after a couple more coughs he handed the pipe over to Jesse.

He looked at it for a few seconds, and he heard Theo say he didn’t need to do it, but brought it to his lips anyway. Without hesitation he lit it again, though he inhaled much slower than Benji. He breathed it in just like Theo had done it.

The first thing Jesse noted was that it tasted awful. The second thing he noticed was that the burn was way stronger than he thought it was going to be. Once he pulled the pipe away, Jesse started to cough, putting a hand over his mouth. It felt like he was suffocating.

“Don’t worry, it’s normal.” Theo smiled, before taking another hit. “You know, mates, I was so freaked out my first time. When it burnt that badly, I thought I was going to die.”

“Yeah, I feel like I’m going to,” Benji said

Theo only laughed and shook his head. Jesse reached out for the pipe again, and Theo asked, “You sure?”

Jesse nodded and accepted the pipe and lighter. He repeated the process, and took another hit, much smoother this time. He held the smoke a heartbeat longer, and coughed less. After the final cough he said, “That’s nice.”

“Yeah, it really is,” Theo agreed.

Benji picked up the remote. “Should we watch another episode?”

Theo nodded. “Hell yeah. Though do you guys have any snacks? I always get the munchies.”

<{(0)}>

 _Thunder 'n' lightning it's gettin' excitin'_  
Lights up the skyline to show where you are  
My love is rising the story's unwindin'  
Together we'll make it 'n' reach for the stars

The laser light show is spectacular. Beca is not so lost in the moment that she can’t appreciate the job the studio did in putting together the laser lights and pyrotechnics.

 _You're the only one, you're my only one_  
You're my life every breath that I take  
Unforgettable, so unbelievable  
You're the only one, my only one

Beca is feeling the moment. This is what she loves. It doesn’t matter that there’s no crowd. She’s feeling the performance from her toes, up to her head.

_You're my only one_

Of course, she does have an audience of one. The only one.

 _Thunder 'n' lightning, it's gettin'excitin'_  
Lights up the skyline to show where you are  
You're the only one, you're my only one   
You're my life. every breath that I take  
Unforgettable, so unbelievable

She looked up to Chloe and sang,

_You're the only one, my only one_

<{(0)}>

Six or seven episodes later, and probably an equal number of hits, Jesse and Benji are feeling fine.

“I’m just saying, _Angel_ is a wanker,” said Theo as he pointed a slice of pepperoni at the television screen.

Benji tried to argue. “I don’t know, he’s not…”

“Nope,” Theo shook his head. “Total wanker. Now _Spike_ , that git has it”

Jesse chuckled, as he tried to get his bearings. “You only think that because of his accent.”

“Damn straight!” Theo said loudly. Jesse and Benji both brought their right index fingers to their lips and loudly ‘ _SSSHHH!”_

“SORRY,” Theo said just as loud as before, in response. Then in an exaggerated whisper Theo said, “Okay, I am partial to _Spike_ because he’s British, but it’s more than that. I can tell Angel is going to worm his way into _Buffy’s_ bed, and then betray her.”

Benji and Jesse just nodded, their heads were spinning, both from all the weed they had smoked, and what Theo was saying. Theo had nailed a major plot turn that was coming.

Theo continued his exaggerated conspiratorial whisper. “You can’t trust someone who just comes out of nowhere, and has an inexplicable pull on a friend or loved one.” Theo paused for dramatic effect, he could see his words were landing with Jesse’s drug addled mind. “It’s almost supernatural.”

“Oh, man,” Benji said, as if his mind had been blown. “It’s like that redhead, Chloe,” Benji looked Jesse in the eyes. “She’s totally come out of nowhere and is trying to supplant you.”

Jesse’s eyes grew big and round. “You don’t think she’s something supernatural, do ya? Like a vampire?”

Theo barked out a laugh and slapped his knee. “Dude! That’s the weed talking. There’s no such thing as a vampire…”

“YES, THERE IS!” Jesse jumped to his feet. Benji immediately _‘Shushed_ ’ him, and he fell into the stage whisper, “Sorry.” He then focused on the Brit. “You saw it yourself. A vampire.”

Theo looked like he just remembered that. “Oh, yeah. I guess it is possible then.”

Jesse sat there and let it sink in, but then that tiny bit of rational thought he still retained kicked in. “No, no, no. I might be worried about how she’s affecting my relationship with Beca. But I’m not going to believe there’s anything supernatural about it.”

“You’re probably right mate,” even as Theo said the words, he gave Benji a subtle nudge with compulsion.

“I don’t know, Jesse,” Benji started. “Even you said you felt some weird vibe the moment Chloe showed up at the club.”

Jesse looked at his friend, not sure where he was going. “So?”

“So,” Benji started. “So,” he started again. He was really finding it hard to concentrate with all the weed that had been smoked. “So?”

“Um, yeah, mate,” Theo prodded. “So?” The Brit again projected compulsion. Words he had painstakingly pushed on Benji in the past, were drawn forth now.

“Oh, um, yeah. I mean, think about it. You’re like some kind of vampire slayer…”

Jesse held up his hands. “Whoa-whoa-whoa. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. I’m not a vampire slayer.”

“I don’t know, mate. You sure seemed to be when you killed that vampire. Looked even better than this show, which is pretty kick-ass,” Theo said, laying it on thick. A bit of flattery, strategically placed can be very effective.

Benji shot forward, and pointed at the Englishman. “See, Jesse, Theo agrees…”

Jesse cut in. “Agree with what?”

“You’re some type of vampire fighter, and maybe those vibes you’ve been feeling are more than just sensing she’s into your girl.”

Theo picked up what Benji was saying. “Wait. You’ve felt some type of vibe around the redhead?”

Jesse tried to clear his head. Man, they had filled the room with smoke. Maybe when the smoke alarm had gone off should have been a warning. Though at the time they had just found it hilarious. He tried to concentrate, as he answered, “Um, yeah…”

Benji really felt he was onto something now. “And didn’t you tell me that you were shocked at how easily Chloe got close to Beca?”

Jesse had to nod, it was true. “Yeah…” He thought about it and then added. “She just needed to speak, and she would have Beca’s full attention.”

“You know I once was told, ‘ _In a girl’s voice lies temptation_ ’.”

Jesse looked at Theo like he was crazy. He asked, “What the Hell does that mean?”

“I think,” Benji said, “it means that you should beware of a sweet-talking woman.”

“Exactly!” Theo snapped his fingers. “Especially the beautiful ones.”

“So, you’re saying you can’t trust a beautiful woman?” Jesse is incredulous at this. It sounds too misogynistic for his taste. “Beca’s beautiful and intelligent, and I trust her.”

“Maybe you’re right, mate,” Theo said. “All I know is you two were happy, and then Chloe showed up.” He then took a massive pull on the small pipe. When he was done, he handed it to Jesse.

Taking the pipe automatically, Jesse also took another large pull. He then sat there, letting the words sink in as he held the smoke. He didn’t want to believe, but it was hard not to listen to Theo and Benji. He released the smoke, without even a tremor of a cough, then feebly tried to deny, “I don’t…”

“I just think that the answer is always simpler than you want to believe,” said Theo as he released his breath. He just let the smoke pour from his teeth. “If it seems more complicated, it's just because you're running from the truth.”

Jesse gave the Englishman a dopey grin, as he asked, “And what truth is that?”

Benji chimed in. “That that redhead has a weird spell over your girl.”

Theo smirked; the geeky nerd was so easily fed lines. A quick suggestion, while they were in the kitchen, and a couple minutes later, Jesse is hearing nothing but concern from his best friend. This way it wasn’t coming from a relative stranger, but someone Jesse trusts. He pointed at Benji as he said, “I have to agree with your friend, mate.”

Jesse was afraid he had to agree too.

<{(0)}>

Chloe strolled into the coffee shop that Beca had recommended for their meeting. The popular musician had to meet with some marketing people, so they hadn’t come together. Chloe had volunteered to go ahead and grab a table. From the entrance she scanned the room for a comfy and somewhat private table for her meet up with Beca.

To say the redhead was nervous was an understatement. She and Beca hadn’t spoken privately or properly since Beca had learned the truth.

She walked up to the counter, which attracted the attention of a young barista. “Afternoon. What can I get you?” the young lady smiled at her brightly.

Chloe returned the smile and thought for a second, as she perused the menu posted the back wall. “Caramel macchiato for me and a regular coffee, black, for my friend; she’ll be joining me soon.”

“Any cream or sugar?”

Chloe shook her head. “Neither.”

The young barista smiled again. “That’ll be nine ninety-nine.” Chloe inserted her debit card into the machine and automatically added a twenty percent tip. The young barista’s smile widened as she said, “Thanks! Grab a seat, and I will bring your drinks over when they’re ready.”

Chloe thanked the young woman, then made her way over to the table she had spied before. Hanging her jacket over the back of the chair and settling in she set her purse down next to her left foot. A foot that continued to tap nervously.

Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her bag. She quickly scrolled through her texts, and saw that she had just received a message from Lily, wondering if she had arrived safely. This drew a soft smile. Chloe and Aubrey always appreciated the care with which Lily treated them. She let her fingers dance over the screen, and sent a reassuring text back.

Once that was done, she scanned the little shop again. She could see why Beca chose this particular coffee shop to meet. Chloe had an intuition that this is a favorite for the petite brunette. For one, it was only a few minutes away from the studio. Easy walking distance. Two, it was a small shop. Chloe got the feeling that Beca had a soft spot for scrappy little people. The shop and the staff, just screamed tiny independent. Chloe also had the distinct impression Beca wasn’t really a fan of chain franchises. Last, from what Beca had told her in the past, the quality of the coffee here was in the running for the world’s greatest.

So, Chloe felt really comfortable here, and she had a feeling Beca did as well.

Comfort is good though, otherwise Chloe might be climbing the walls. She really didn’t want to lose Beca, but she would understand if the brunette wanted nothing to do with her. She does have to drink blood to survive.

Chloe was brought out of her musings when she saw Beca walking toward where she was sitting. She gave Beca a small smile and Beca smiled back at her.

“Hey,” Chloe said quietly.

“Hey,” Beca said as she sat across from Chloe. “Thank you for meeting me.”

“I, um, got you a coffee, black no sugar,” Chloe said indicating the cup in front of Beca.

“Thanks,” Beca said and took a small sip. “Just the way I like it.”

“Good,” Chloe said. “So, um, you wanted to talk to me.”

Chloe was nervous and couldn’t wait to hear what Beca had to say.

“Right,” Beca said and cleared her throat. “I haven’t really had a lot of time to process everything from yesterday. So, I’m a little anxious.”

“I can tell,” Chloe said.

“Right,” Beca said. “The whole soulmate thing. I have to admit, I’ve felt some feelings that I can only now assume were your feelings. Is that how it works? I can feel what you feel and you can feel what I feel.”

“Pretty much,” Chloe said.

“Huh,” Beca said and sipped her coffee again.

Beca was stalling a bit. She knew what she wanted but she wasn’t quite sure how to convey that to Chloe without hurting her. She suddenly felt fear and anxiety, but realized that she wasn’t the only one who was feeling it; Chloe was feeling the same.

Beca looked at Chloe and gave her a genuine smile. “There’s nothing to be afraid of.”

Chloe looked surprised. Then she, too, smiled as she realized Beca could feel how scared she was. Beca reached across the table and took Choe’s hand.

“Look, Chloe,” Beca said. “I’ve known for a while now that there was something different about you. I felt a connection to you from the moment we met, but I had no idea what it meant.”

Beca played with Chloe’s fingers and looked down at their hands. She looked back up to Chloe.

“I have more information now and I know that I want to be with you,” Beca said.

Chloe let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Tears gathered in her eyes as she waited for Beca to continue.

“I do need some time, though,” Beca said and Chloe nodded.

“I thought as much,” Chloe whispered, not wanting to scare Beca off.

“There are some things that have to happen before we can actually be together,” Beca said. “But first, I need to know if what you said last night is true. That if I was sure about us and needed time to sort things out with Jesse, that you would wait for me.”

“I meant every word of it, Beca,” Chloe said sincerely. “I’ve already waited over four hundred years for you. A few more weeks or months is not going to change my mind.”

Beca took a deep breath and let it out. “Good,” she said. “This will take a few steps. The first being that I’ll have to break up with Jesse. Which I plan to do very soon. The second, is to ask if it’s okay if we take things slow for now. I know my breaking up with Jesse is going to hurt him. I don’t want to make it worse by immediately jumping into a romantic relationship with you.”

“That’s fair,” Chloe said. “We should take things slow.” She swallowed and then looked at Beca. “How, um, how long do you think you’ll need before we can date and whatnot?”

Beca tried to hide her smile. “Whatnot?”

Chloe laughed and slapped Beca’s arm. “You know what I mean.”

“I do,” Beca said with a laugh. After a moment she turned serious again. “Since Jesse may still join the tour after his graduation, maybe we can hold off until after he goes back home before we pursue anything.”

“So, we’re looking at around three months?” Chloe asked.

“Yeah, about that,” Beca said.

“Well, then,” Chloe said. “Would you like to go on a dinner date with me the night after Jesse leaves the tour?”

“I’d love to,” Beca said.

“Then, it’s a date,” Chloe said and smiled.

Beca smiled and sipped her coffee. Chloe sipped at her macchiato.

A thought came to Beca. She furrowed her brows and looked at Chloe.

“Is it weird that I don’t think it’s weird that I just found out you were a vampire and I’m okay with it?”

<{(0)}>

The night is young, barely even sundown, yet the Bon Voyage party is already in full swing, with the entire crew in attendance as Beca and Chloe show up.

Chloe was a little bit in awe. She thought this was just going to be a small party. She hadn’t expected the red carpet, set up with spot lights and camera crews. There were reporters from _E!_ and the _LA Times_. It was both a bit amazing and intimidating all at once, watching Beca make her way up the carpet.

Following Beca in, Chloe can tell something is bothering Beca. It almost feels like resentment. Chloe isn’t sure what to make of it.

The studio had taken over a whole soundstage, and turned it into a very chic affair. It’s Hollywood glitz at its most extravagant.

There are tons of people at the party. All of the crew were welcome to invite friends and family. Beca felt it was the least she could do since they were going to be off on the road for months. This is why Beca insists on having the party, and wrote it into her contract that the studio would cover the costs.

Beca took Chloe by the hand and guided them both through the crowd, nodding at people she knows, but mostly she’s just focused on getting her and Chloe to the alcohol as quickly as possible.

Looking around, Chloe realized that she didn’t even recognize a quarter of the people in the room; maybe even a third. Not only were there members of the crew, but there was a large number of fancy-dressed people. Beca had told her they were people from the label, and a number of people from other various studios.

As they grabbed drinks, Beca an imported beer, Chloe a glass of white wine. She looked at Beca. “You don’t seem to be happy with the party?”

Beca looked at Chloe and gave her a wan smile. Instead of answering, she suggested they move somewhere more private. A bit concerned, Chloe agreed and followed the petite brunette off to the side. Their progress was slow though, as numerous people spotted the young musician, and wanted to say hi, take selfies, and or make small talk.

Watching the petite brunette, Chloe was impressed with how professional and approachable she presented herself, because she could tell through their connection that Beca was a bit impatient and annoyed.

It took time, but they were finally able to find a quiet corner. Chloe smiled at Beca and asked, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Beca shook her head and said flatly, “No.”

Chloe hadn’t really expected a different answer. She shrugged and said, “Okay,” before taking a sip of her wine.

Beca was a little surprised. Jesse would have pushed her to tell him. She watched Chloe take a sip of her wine, and realized if she chose not to tell the redhead what was bothering her, she wouldn’t push.

“It’s this party,” Beca said.

Chloe was surprised. She looked around. It seemed that the studio had gone all out. She voiced this to Beca. “It seems like a great party. Lots of people…”

“Too many people,” Beca grumbled.

“What was that?” Chloe asked, though she had heard her fine.

“There’s too many people here.” Beca waved her hand at the crowd. “It was supposed to be for the crew, and their family and friends. It was supposed to be a thank you for all their hard work, both leading up to this point, and what is going to be expected of them in the months to come.”

Beca let out a deep sigh. She looked out at the party and continued. “It wasn’t supposed to be a media circus. It wasn’t supposed to be a soirée for the rich and powerful of Los Angeles…”

“Hey,” Chloe cut in, taking Beca’s hand. “It’s okay. I understand.”

“It’s just the part of being a musician that I hate.”

“I get it, Becs.” Chloe squeezed her hand. “But look at it this way. Your crew seems to be enjoying themselves. And they will have stories to tell about the time they partied with celebrities and big shots of the music entertainment industry.”

Beca sighed. “I guess…”

“Also, it’s a testament to how much the label values you, and believes in your potential.” Chloe waved at the multitude of people enjoying the party. “This shows that they see the same thing I do…”

Beca looked into Chloe’s eyes and asked, “What’s that?”

“That you’re going to be a mega-star,” Chloe said confidently.

There was such honest conviction in Chloe’s words, the petite brunette couldn’t hide her blush. Chloe took Beca’s hand and pulled her back towards the party. “Come, enjoy yourself.” She pointed towards the crowd. “There’s Ashley and Jessica, let’s go talk to them, and praise the job they have done showing the world how beautiful you are.”

Again, Beca can only blush at the praise, but she allowed herself to be pulled along.

<{(0)}>

Beca may not have been in her element, but she was still quite good at taking Chloe around the room to meet many people in the room. Chloe could sense her discomfort, but she was impressed with Beca’s ability to make small talk with everyone they met there. Chloe put it down to the fact that Beca had worked really hard for everything she had earned, which allowed her to be confident, for the most part, in front of these people.

It was on their second loop of the room as they were making their way back to the bar, that they ran into Aubrey and Stacie.

“Hey, you two,” Aubrey said as she and Stacie approached them at the bar.

“Hey!” Chloe grinned, pulling her blonde friend into a hug.

Beca accepted, reluctantly, a hug from Stacie, who seemed a bit giddy. “Hey, Stace, how’s it going?”

The tall brunette sighed. “Wonderful.” She almost seemed wistful. No, she was wistful.

Beca studied her best friend for a moment, when a realization washed over her. “Oh, my God! You had sex!”

Chloe’s jerked her head towards Beca, surprised at the brunette’s declaration. She then turned towards Aubrey, who had a rather rosy blush going on her cheeks and ears. Chloe lit up at that with uncontrolled glee, but Aubrey just rolled her eyes.

“Oh, my God! Beca’s right!”

Aubrey stayed quiet as she bit her lower lip.

Stacie looped her arm around Aubrey’s waist and hugged her close, causing the blonde to emit a high-pitched yelp. “I’ll never kiss and tell,” declared Stacie, even as she nodded her head, all the while wearing a huge smile.

As Beca and Stacie continued to tease each other, Chloe subvocalized so only Aubrey could hear and asked, “You decided to succumb to Stacie’s charms?”

Aubrey smirked even as she blushed more. “Give me a break, we waited over a month. Take a look at her; I’m a saint for having waited this long.” The blonde vampire flicked her eyes at her girlfriend, and her smirk became a smile.

“Wait a second.” Beca looked at Chloe and Aubrey and suddenly asked, “Are you two talking to each other?”

Aubrey used the distraction to take a deep breath and try to calm the flush she was suddenly feeling.

Beca scrutinized both vampires, who were staring at her as if they had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Beca pressed her accusation. “Are you two pulling some vamp…” Beca paused as she realized what she was about to say. She quickly looked around, then loud whispered, “Are you doing some supernatural…” She paused again, frustration clear on her face. “Are you?” Beca decided to leave it at that.

Chloe found it adorable, and smiled guiltily.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Aubrey said out loud, but Beca just hummed in disbelief and gave them both a knowing look.

“She’s more perceptive than I expected,” Aubrey subvocalized.

“You’re doing it again,” Beca pointed between the two.

Stacie threw her arm around Beca’s shoulder and studied the two vampires. “Oh, you’re right, Shortstack. These two have been talking under our noses since we met them.”

Chloe’s jaw dropped as she pulled her hand to her chest in mock indignation. Aubrey arched her right eyebrow.

Stacie stage whispered to Beca, “I don’t know what they say, but they do it all the time.” When Aubrey and Chloe looked at each other with something between bemusement and guilt. “They somehow thought the PhD scientist wouldn’t notice.” She gave her girlfriend a sly smirk, before Stacie’s gaze slowly trailed down and then back up Aubrey’s body.

Aubrey can’t even be surprised at Stacie’s words as she shook her head softly; a look of fond exasperation gracing her features. With a devil-may-care decision to give in to her desires, Aubrey stepped forward as she said proudly, “My brilliant genius girlfriend,” and gave her a deep kiss.

Beca and Chloe both watched them with joy and happiness. They then looked at each other and there was a pang of longing. Both want that moment, but know now is not the time.

That’s when they heard Amy very loudly yell ‘ _Shawshank!_ ’

The moment Beca and Chloe were sharing was quickly ruined with Fat Amy joining them at the bar. The bombastic Australian sidled up to Beca, ensuring she was standing between Beca and Chloe.

“Wow, Legs! Saw ya from the other side of the room. You were gettin’ some,” Fat Amy observed. “Way to get the girl!”

“Thanks, Ames,” replied Stacie, keeping an arm around Aubrey’s waist. “You just get here?”

Fat Amy held up her rum and Coke, and signaled the bartender for another. “Yeah, a few minutes ago.” She threw her arm around Beca’s shoulder, and pulled the petite brunette tight as she said, “Thanks for the invite, _Shawshank_.” She threw back the remaining half of her drink. “This party is over-the-top!”

“You seem to have started the party early,” Beca observed.

“Psh!” Amy’s response was instantaneous. “We’re at a party – we should all be drunk right now!” Fat Amy decide to ignore Beca’s fierce eye roll.

“So, Shawshank, what time is Jesse going to show up?” If Fat Amy had put a damper on the mood when she inserted herself in between Beca and Chloe, she completely killed the vibe with her question.

Fat Amy again ignored the vibe and ordered a round of drinks for all of them.

Beca cleared her throat, but accepted a drink gracefully. She then noted that Chloe didn’t get one. She automatically offered her drink to Chloe.

Chloe smiled coyly as she accepted the drink, she lifted the glass in silent salute, and then sipped. She thought she looked pretty cool, until she completely ruined the moment by succumbing to a massive coughing fit. She swallowed not expecting the overpowering burn of the liquor in her throat.

“Jesus,” Chloe wheezed.

Aubrey was quickly to her side, and softly patted the redhead’s back. Gasping for breath Chloe asked, “What the hell is in these?”

“It’s a Fat Amy Special.” Stacie gave a soft smile and said, “Sorry, I should have warned you.”

Aubrey shook her head, and said it was okay, as she turned back to Chloe.

Beca was on the other side of the redhead. “Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” Chloe croaked out, clearing her throat as she pointedly turned and set the glass of alcohol back down on the bar.

“I should have warned you, too,” Beca said with an apologetic look that Chloe immediately waved away.

Fat Amy frowned at the interaction, and ordered another couple of drinks. She handed one to Beca, again stepping between Beca and Chloe. It goes like this for a few minutes.

Aubrey gives Chloe a look, and hands the redhead a new drink.

“Cognac?” Chloe asked.

“Cognac,” Aubrey assured her and smiled.

Chloe smirked. They both noted how Beca try to make her way over, but was continually blocked by Fat Amy. Both vampires rolled their eyes.

“Lily,” Chloe whispered into her glass before taking a drink. “A little help.”

Within a few heartbeats, Lily showed up with Ashley and Jessica.

Beca watched with a bit of a smirk as Lily guided Ashley and Jessica into the group, somehow putting the two women between Fat Amy and her. Lily knocked Fat Amy’s drink from her hand, yet somehow Ashley thought she had done it. As Ashley and Jessica apologized profusely and got Fat Amy a new drink, Lily looked at Chloe and, using only her eyebrows, indicated that Chloe should head toward the bathroom.

Without saying a word, Chloe set her drink down and removed herself from the group. After a brief moment Lily was at Beca’s side and guided her towards where Chloe had disappeared.

They rounded a corner and Chloe was waiting for Beca. Beca turned to thank Lily, but the young woman was already gone.

<{(0)}>

For the next couple of hours, it was almost a game. Beca and Chloe talking with friends like Emily, or the crew like Ashley and Jessica, until Fat Amy would show up, and insert herself between the brunette and redhead. It was a bit annoying, but once they made it a game of how to disappear from Amy, and how long it would take her to notice, it became rather fun. Of course, the more alcohol that was consumed by Fat Amy, the easier the game became. Also, Chloe learned early on, if she enticed a really handsome man into the group, she and Beca could walk away without even trying.

It was after eleven when Theo, Jesse, and Benji arrived at the party. The trio were still stoned and giggling when they entered. Jesse and Theo independently looked around for Beca, while Benji was looking for Emily.

“There she is!” Benji said excitedly causing Jesse and Theo to look where Benji was pointing.

The two men laughed when they realized Benji had found Emily and was now hurrying toward her. Jesse noticed that Emily was standing with Stacie and Aubrey so he followed behind Benji thinking they would know where Beca was. Theo had the same thought and walked with him.

“Hey, girls,” Jesse said almost giddy.

“What is up with you, Jesse?” Stacie asked noticing his odd behavior. She looked at his eyes and pulled him away from the group. “Oh, my God! Jesse, you’re stoned!”

“Shhh,” Jesse said with a giggle and put a finger to his lips. “Don’t tell Beca. You know how she hates it.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have shown up here stoned,” Beca’s voice said from behind him.

“Shit!” Jesse giggled again as he turned to face his girlfriend. His giggle died in his throat when he saw Chloe standing next to Beca. “Figures,” he mumbled sobering rather quickly.

“Would you excuse us?” Beca said to Chloe. “I need to talk to Jesse.” She noticed her other friends standing a few feet away. “Benji? Don’t go too far. He’s going to need you.”

Benji nodded and Stacie walked back to stand next to Aubrey. Chloe gave Beca’s arm a reassuring squeeze before she followed Stacie and joined the small group of friends. They all stood together without saying anything; they all knew something was about to do down.

Beca moved farther away from her friends so she and Jesse could speak more privately.

“I can’t fucking believe you,” Beca hissed as soon as she and Jesse were far enough away to not be overheard. “You know how I feel about having people around me who use drugs.”

“What?” Jesse asked. “It was just a little pot. Theo said it would make me relax. He was right.”

“Theo,” Beca said with a snarl and looked over at the man.

Theo noticed Beca glaring at him and cowered somewhat. He had a feeling Jesse ratted him out and Beca now knew he was the one who provided Jesse with the pot.

“I think Jesse told Beca that you were the one who gave us the pot,” Benji told Theo, his voice louder than he had wanted. He let out a giggle

“You’re stoned, too?” Emily asked incredulously. She opened her mouth to say something more but stopped. She shook her head at him and stomped off.

“Guess Beca’s not the only one mad at us,” Theo said, causing Benji to giggle more.

<{(0)}>

“I’ll deal with Theo after I’m done with you,” Beca said turning back to Jesse. “I was so worried about hurting you-. Then you pull this bullshit and-” Beca swallowed and looked at Jesse with sadness in her eyes.

Beca took a shuddering breath and said, “I’m done with...us with this. I can’t be with you anymore.”

“What?” Jesse asked. “Just because I smoked a little pot.”

“No,” Beca said. “Because we just don’t work anymore. I wanted it to, but no matter how much I tried, I can’t keep pretending to be in love with you. It’s not fair to you or me.”

“Is this because of Chloe?” Jesse swallowed the lump that was in his throat. “Did she put some kind of spell on you or something?”

“Spell?” Beca said with a hollow laugh. “Maybe she has, but not the kind you think.”

Jesse looked around and his eyes landed on a pair of cerulean blues. He quickly turned away with a look of disgust.

“So, what?” Jesse asked looking at Beca. “You’re in love with her now?” He grabbed Beca’s arms and stared into her eyes. “She’s some kind of demon or supernatural being. She had to have put a spell on you for you to fall out of love with me like this.”

“Jesse,” Beca said quietly, trying to remove herself from his grasp. “I was already falling out of love with you before I even met her. She just made me realize that’s what was happening.”

Jesse scoffed. “So, you just throw me away?”

“We should go over there,” Chloe said.

“No,” Aubrey said. “Let them get this out.”

“Brey’s right, Chloe,” Stacie said and lowered her voice. “I know you can hear what is being said, but we need to let this play out.”

Chloe nodded her head but she was afraid of what Jesse might do. She bit her lower lip and lowered her gaze down to the floor.

“I’m sorry, Jesse,” Beca said. “It shouldn’t have happened like this. I should have broken up with you a while ago, or at least when I first started having feelings for her. But I honestly didn’t know what those feelings were. I was confused and, and scared.”

“Maybe you’re still confused,” Jesse said his voice pleading. “Maybe we just need to go away, just the two of us, so we can reconnect. So, we can be Beca and Jesse like we used to be.”

“I’m sorry, Jesse,” Beca said. “I can’t be with you when I have feelings for Chloe. I fought against it, I swear I did. But when I kissed her, I knew-”

Jesse dropped his hands and stepped back from Beca. “She kissed you?!?”

“NO! No. I kissed her,” Beca said. “Chloe tried to keep her distance from me, but I kept pulling her back in. I didn’t know how strong my feelings were until I kissed her. It was then that I knew that I wanted to be with her and only her. I’m finally being honest about my feelings for you, for Chloe.”

“You cheated on me!” Jesse spat out at her. “You’re no better than your father!”

Beca gasped and took a step back as if she had been slapped. Tears came to her eyes and she stood momentarily frozen in a state of shock.

Chloe looked on and felt so much pain and anguish coming from Beca. “Stacie, you need to go over there. Jesse just called Beca a cheater and said she was no better than her father.”

“Oh, shit,” Stacie said and hurried toward Beca and Jesse.

“Let’s go,” Aubrey said grabbing Chloe and Lily.

They hurried after Stacie when they suddenly heard a loud slap echoing around them. Chloe looked toward Beca to see Stacie holding her around the waist.

“How dare you!!” Beca yelled at Jesse as she struggled to get out of Stacie’s grasp. “How fucking dare you!!”

Jesse stood with a hand to his cheek. He swallowed and looked around. “I stand by what I said,” he said with some false bravado. He ran his hand across his cheek. “This tells me, you know I was right.”

Jesse knew he couldn’t take back the words. He also knew that whatever small chance he had of keeping Beca had just been dashed. In this moment he didn’t care. All he wanted was her to feel some of the pain he was.

“Get out of here, Jesse,” Stacie said as she struggled to keep Beca back.

Chloe stepped forward and touched Beca’s arm to get her to calm down. The effect was almost immediate as Beca succumbed to Chloe’s gentle touch. She stopped struggling and Stacie let her go as she fell into Chloe’s arms.

Jesse puffed out his chest and glared at Chloe and Beca. “You bitches deserve each other.”

Aubrey let out a growl and took a step toward Jesse. Stacie grabbed her arm and held her back.

Jesse turned and pushed his way through the crowd that had gathered. Benji chased after him.

Theo stood back and smiled as he muttered, “One down. One to go.”

Theo did not see Lily staring at him.

**< {0}>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Songs used  
> ‘Sound of Silence’ by Dami Im  
> ‘You Are the Only One’, by Sergey Lazarev


	14. Chapter - 14 - Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments of comfort, a radical idea, a fight, and a chase. A very full chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey folks, another chapter here. Warning there is some violence.  
> BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters, we just really like them.

“Now is really not the time to discuss this, Amy!” Beca snapped. The Aussie, however, didn't flinch.

“I’m not trying to discuss anything. I just think it's something you should keep in…”

“Chloe isn’t trying to steal my soul!” Beca spun around on her Australian friend. “Honestly, Amy! I just broke up with my boyfriend. If I can end it with him, don’t think I can’t end it with you as well!”

“That’s what I’m talking about,” Fat Amy said, ignoring Beca’s outburst. “How can you break up with Jesse? You’re Jesse and Beca. Together you’re Jesseca!”

Turning to Stacie and throwing her hands in the air, Beca declared, “I hate it when she does that!”

Fat Amy was surprised, and asked, “What?”

Beca turned and stuck her finger in Fat Amy’s face, as she growled, “I hate when you ignore what I’m saying. I hate what you keep saying about Chloe. If you truly value our friendship, you won’t say another word!”

Chloe wanted so much to step up and help Beca at this moment, but she was afraid it might set Fat Amy off, and the blonde woman really would say something that would end her friendship with Beca. In the end that would only hurt Beca more. Instead, she looked to the musician’s most trusted friend.

Stacie nodded and stepped forward, taking a deep breath to catch her thoughts. “Beca?” Stacie finally said, clearing her throat.

The musician broke out of her glare she was casting towards Fat Amy and turned towards her taller friend.  
  
“What?” she asked, sounding harsher than she wanted, but still annoyed at the intrusion.

With a nod towards the exit, Stacie asked, “I’m-we’re,” Stacie indicated the people in the immediate area, “worried about you. Do you want to get out of here?”

“I’m fine,” Beca replied. Everyone around her raised their collective eyebrows at the girl. She tried to defiantly look indignant, but finally looked down and sighed. “Okay, I’m not fine, but I will be.” With that, the petite ball of fury walked off.

Stacie stared after Beca with a swirl of anxiety in her stomach. Fat Amy started to follow, but Stacie grabbed her by the elbow and shook her head. Where Fat Amy has always had some fun ignoring Beca, she’s never been able to get away with that with Stacie. So, when the tall scientist gave Fat Amy a firm stare and a shake of her head, the Aussie knew it was time to stand down.

Chloe and Stacie exchanged looks. The redhead wanted to chase after Beca but silently communicated to Stacie that it was better if the tall brunette went after her. Stacie nodded in understanding and hurried after her best friend.

<{(0)}>

It was difficult for Benji to catch up with Jesse as the young man was walking with such determination.

“Jesse. Jesse. JESSE!”

His best friend’s voice slowly resonated in Jesse’s head as he stormed down the street. This finally got him to halt. He looked around and was surprised to see they were blocks away from the studio.

“I’m fine, Benji,” Jesse grumbled. As he spoke, he tried to sound sure and stoic, but his eyes began to cloud over, and while he was pretending, he was fine Benji knew he wasn’t.

Benji had seen the way Jesse had looked at Beca over their Freshman year at Barden. How he followed her to Los Angeles. The way Jesse watched Beca play music at the clubs. How worried he had been when she had to go to the hospital for appendicitis. How pumped he was with every accomplishment.

He knew his best friend was anything but fine.

Benji walked up to Jesse and pulled him into a tight embrace, ignoring the strong reaction by his friend to pull away. And after a heartbeat, Jesse didn’t pull away. Instead, he ended up leaning rather stiffly into his friend’s embrace. As Benji hugged him, he stood stock-still, taking in the comfort, until something inside him broke, and he released the emotions he had tried to keep bundled up.

He had wanted to be strong and brave, but now with the tenderness of a true friend holding him, Jesse silently cried, the whole weight of the situation crashing down upon him.

“What happened Benji?” Before Benji could answer, Jesse continued. “We were happy. I don’t know what Beca is talking about. Until Chloe showed up, we were progressing in our relationship.”

Benji shrugged. “It seemed that way to me.”

“Because it was Benji,” Jesse said with true belief.

“What do you think happened?”

Jesse growled. “Chloe.”

Benji shook his head. “I know we were watching ‘ _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ ’ all day, but don’t you think it’s kind of crazy to blame all of this on a redheaded woman?”

“The thing is, Benji, I don’t think it’s crazy anymore,” Jesse said with all seriousness.

Benji looked at his friend and cautiously asked, “What are you talking about?”

“Chloe. I think there is something supernatural about her,” Jesse said honestly.

“Because Beca told you she loves her instead?”

Jesse shook his head no as he replied, “No. That’s not it. I think it’s the case because when I was at the party, I could sense her and her blonde friend. I was so focused on Beca that it didn’t register. But as I was leaving, I realized I could sense them.”

“You mean like Spiderman with his spider-sense?” Benji joked.

Jesse snapped his fingers. “That’s exactly it!”

Benji shook his head. “What’s exactly it?”

“When I fought that thing the other night,” Jesse explained. “As I fought it, I began to sense it. What I was sensing then is what I sensed again tonight…”

Benji wasn’t sold. “Are you sure?”

“I’m positive,” Jesse said with utter conviction.

It was enough to sell Benji. “I got your back, Jesse. Besides if Beca is in danger, then Emily is too.”

Jesse nodded, thankful that Benji believed him. Benji looked Jesse in the eyes, and asked, “What do we do now?”

“We’re using Beca’s graduation gift and going to Europe. And, we’re going to be ready when Beca needs saving,” Jesse said seriously.

<{(0)}>

“You were warned.”

Theo stopped, his blood running cold. He turned towards the shadows where the quiet voice had spoken. Lily emerged from the night as if she had just appeared from thin air.

Theo cursed himself. He had been making his way to another of his backup safe houses. He had been positive that they wouldn’t find this one, if for no other reason than this one is in a poorer part of town.

He had also been so careful, taking an Uber to a club, where he had jumped into a cab, to the airport where he grabbed a car from long term parking, he kept stashed, to a garage where he exchanged cars again. Taking that to a lot about ten blocks from his apartment. He had been positive that no one, not even Chloe and her friends could follow.

As Lily moved closer, he saw the error of his ways. Somehow the Asian woman had tracked him. Now under a freeway overpass, she was confronting him.

He needed to play for time. He decided to go for some false sense of bravado. With more confidence than he was actually feeling, Theo sneered, “That ginger bitch send you to do her dirty work?”

Lily shook her head, almost imperceptibly. “No. She has too good a heart. She would believe there’s some good in you.”

“Not you, I take it,” the Englishman said bitterly.

With steady steps, Lily circled Theo in ever constricting circles. “No, if it had been up to me, I would have killed you in your apartment.”

“My what a dark one you are,” Theo quipped.

With a shrug, Lily simply said, “It’s what we are. When they make us their slaves, they need us to be their dark little minion.”

“I’m not a slave like you,” Theo sneered.

Lily answered with a smile, “I’m not a slave either.”

Hopping from foot to foot, Theo shook out the tension in his arms, loosening his muscles as he prepared himself to fight. “You believe that?”

The Asian woman feinted at the Englishman, who scrambled backward. Not comfortable in this situation.

He studied Lily as she made her approach again. She looked like nothing more than an unassuming young college girl. Her silence might be mistaken for shyness or submissiveness. Watching her gracefully encircle him, he could see that for the lie it is.

“You shouldn’t have interfered,” Lily stated. She was prepared for the fight of her life as she took three quick steps towards Theo, and sent a series of jabs at him, forcing him backward; testing his skills.

There was a venom to Theo, which had him responding immediately. He leaped at Lily with a snap kick, followed by a spinning back kick, as soon as he had an opportunity in the fight. He was attempting to get some solid hits on her, but the petite Asian was too quick.

After a flurry that lasted a solid minute, they pulled back from their initial foray of the fight and regarded the other. They stood a mere four feet apart, so within easy reach for the next attack. This close Lily could see the flames of hatred that flickered inside of Theo’s brown irises.

Both nodded at the other. There was no going back. And thus, the dance began. Each taking the measure of their adversary. A quick kick here, a combination of punches there. Neither really trying to connect just yet as they both were seeking to test the other.

Then it changed. Lily had his measure. Theo went to punch Lily in the face, but the petite Asian woman was ready. She quickly grabbed him by the wrist and deflected the punch, before giving him a solid blow to the chest, in a double open palm blow, that sent Theo stumbling backward.

Theo recovered and charged at the Asian woman in anger. Lily blocked his kicks and deflected his punches.

As the fight went on, Lily appraised her opponent. He was better than she expected but was still a flawed fighter. His technique was passionate, she could feel his love for fighting, but his technique was of someone self-trained. Someone who had learned on the streets and back alleys. Dangerous, but beatable if their opponent was both wary and patient.

Most of Theo's tactics were to pummel his opponent on the floor, with an overwhelming series of strikes, utilizing both punches and kicks. Lily was too nimble, too quick; he couldn’t land a solid blow. Unfortunately, Lily couldn’t get a solid blow on him either.

They were in a stalemate.

Theo’s next punch was a roundhouse coming in hard. Lily had only a moment to decide on her next course of action.

The quiet Asian woman decided to take the blow in the side, hoping that force didn't cause too much damage. As it connected, she managed to maintain her balance, as she dropped her arm over his fist, effectively trapping his arm. She managed to execute her strategy perfectly; the swing had left Theo vulnerable. Lily went for a series of lightning-quick kicks. She landed the strikes first to his thigh, then worked her way up till she was connecting just below his armpit. She was positive she broke a couple of his ribs.

Theo knew he was losing. He threw himself at Lily, who instinctively fell backward, and used an Aikido move to throw the Englishman. He expected such a move and used the momentum to forward roll, out of which he sprung into a full sprint.

Expecting an attack, Lily had rolled the opposite way and came up in a defensive crouch. When it registered that Theo was fleeing, she swore, and then set out to give chase.

<{(0)}>

Beca was alone in her room. Stacie had offered to stay with her, but she knew the brunette really wanted to be with Aubrey, and truth was she didn’t want to be with anyone. That included Fat Amy, who had also tried to force her way in. Beca had had to be a bit more forceful with the blonde Aussie. This had proven a bit easier for Beca than normal, as Beca was still peeved at Amy for her behavior at the party.

The one person she wanted to be there had disappeared. She could sense Chloe was ill at ease, and maybe feeling a bit guilty. Beca figured the redhead was giving her time and space.

So Beca sat alone in her room, listening to melancholy music. Currently, she had one of her Joni Mitchell vinyl records, ‘ _Blue_ ’, playing softly in the corner to help dull the ache in her brain. She was surprised her heart didn’t hurt more. There was a small ache for the probable loss of a friend, but not the hollowness of losing a love.

Thinking about the confrontation with Jesse, she does wish it had happened differently; a different time, a different place. His words still ring in her ears. With a heavy heart, Beca whispered sadly, “There’s just no going back from this.”

Wandering around her room, she was too frazzled to sit still much less sleep. Her wandering brought her past a shelving unit which held a number of knickknacks and keepsakes, including a group of framed pictures.

Beca took one of the pictures from the shelf. It was a goofy picture of Jesse and her at Universal Studios, not long after they had moved to LA. They both were making goofy faces as the picture was taken. She remembered Stacie calling them ‘ _nerds_ ’ as she took this picture.

She sighed heavily as she thought about that time; it had been so different then. While she doesn’t think she was ever ‘ _happily ever after_ ’ in love with Jesse, she had been in love with him. The petite brunette wiped away a tear and walked over and placed the picture in a box on her desk.

“Keep the picture.”

Beca whirled around at the words. She hadn’t sensed anyone in the room. Beca takes a second to collect herself. Startled isn’t the correct word, but a bit more than surprised is the best description of how she reacted to Chloe’s words.

At a loss for what else to say, she asked, “What was that?”

Chloe indicated the box where she had just set the picture. “Don’t throw it away.”

“I’m not. Maybe I,” Beca stumbled over her words. “I don’t know; I’m not sure.”

“Trust me,” Chloe said as she walked further into Beca’s room. “Jesse was and is important to you. I think he will be again.” Nodding at the contents in the box. “When that time comes, you might want this stuff handy.”

Beca looked down at the box for a long moment then nodded.

A soft smile formed on Chloe’s lips, and she asked, “Can I join you?”   
  
“Yeah, I could use the company,” Beca replied as she set the picture back down and smiled gratefully, happy to see the redhead. Beca pointed to the bags in Chloe’s hands, “What’s all this?”  
  
Chloe lifts the first bag for Beca’s inspection, “Ice cream and wine,” she then lifted the other bag, “and in here is a selection of cheesy romcom movies and other entertainment. I have been led to believe these are the standard fare for post-breakup comforting.”

Beca smirked at the redhead, “You have a lot of experience with breakups?”

Chloe frowned. “No,” she admitted. “But I do watch a lot of romantic comedies, and this all seems to be pretty standard.”

“I’m not really a movie person,” Beca admitted.

“Then I’m glad I brought an alternative,” Chloe said, holding out the bag for Beca to take.

The petite brunette accepted the bag and peeked inside. She was surprised to see a dozen or so vinyl record albums. Her right eyebrow arched in question, as she said in surprise, “Records? How did you know?”

Chloe’s brows furrowed in confusion, even as she asked back, “Music? You think I don’t get your love of music?”

Beca rolled her eyes and answered, “No. Records! Who even uses record players anymore? Not when you can have any song you want with a couple of clicks on your phone. So how did you know I would have a record player? Is it some weird vampire thing?”

Her tone was serious; Chloe could hear the honest questioning. She shook her head, though her eyes never left Beca’s as she whispered, “No. Just intuition. A person like you who loves music so much is going to have a wide selection of music and on a wide selection of mediums.”

The redhead walked over to the record player, and commented, “Joni Mitchell’s ‘ _Blue_ ’ album. A very good choice.”

Without thought, Chloe automatically started to sway with the rhythm of the song, and sing the lyrics.

 _He tried hard to help me,_  
He put me at ease.  
He loved me so naughty,  
made me weak in the knees.  
Oh I wish I had a river I could skate away on.

Beca was blown away by Chloe’s singing. Her voice could go to a much deeper bass than any other female singer Beca had ever heard. It seemed perfect for this folk song.

 _I'm so hard to handle,_  
I'm selfish and I'm sad.  
Now I've gone and lost the best baby  
That I've ever had.  
Oh, I wish I had a river I could skate away on

Beca starts to sing as well. Her higher tone blending so perfectly with Chloe’s deeper.

 _I wish I had a river so long_  
I would teach my feet to fly  
Oh, I wish I had a river I could skate away on  
I made my baby say goodbye

“Like I said,” Chloe chuckled. “A good choice.”

Intrigued, the petite musician asked, “What would be your choice?”

Without looking back, Chloe indicated the bag. “Which do you think?”

A challenge. A challenge she readily accepted. Beca nodded and looked into the bag. She started to rifle through the choices, intrigued by the eclectic nature of the albums. “Hmm. Not Dylan, nor Rod Stewart, or ‘ _Jagged Little Pill_ ’ by Alanis Morrissette. Maybe one of these Sarah McLachlan albums.” Beca stopped. “Please don’t tell me Taylor Swift.”

Chloe looked over shoulder as she lifted the Joni Mitchell record off the player. “If there’s one thing you can say about Taylor, is that the girl knows breakups…”

“Chloeeee…” Beca can’t help the whine which escaped her. She rapidly bounced on her heels, just adding to the adorable factor in Chloe’s estimation.

“Don’t worry. If you were Aubrey, maybe, but…” She gave Beca a once over, scrunched her nose and shook her head.

“Aubrey’s gone through a breakup?”

The redhead chuckled and shook her head. “No; but I still know what music she would need.”

A thought struck Beca. “What about Lily?”

“Again, never broken up. I don’t think she has ever been in a relationship; though I think she likes our driver, Donald.”

Curiosity tickled at Beca. “If she did have a breakup, what would her music be?”

Without missing a beat, Chloe answered, “The heavy metal band Five Finger Death Punch.”

Beca’s eyes widened. “Are you serious?”

“Dixie Chicks serious,” Chloe retorted. She indicated the bag. “Whose album _‘Taking the Long Way_ ’, you will also find in there right above the Five Finger Death Punch album. But I think you’re stalling. Pick the album I would.”

Beca smirked and answered confidently, “Oh, I know which album you would choose.” Chloe arched her right eyebrow in question. Beca just shooed her away from the record player.

Chloe settled on the bed as Beca went over to the record player. The petite brunette confidently explained, “I saw the album the moment I peeked in. It just happened to be before your copy of Joni Mitchell’s ‘ _Blue_ ’.” She deftly pulled the record out of its sleeve without revealing which album she had chosen.

The redhead couldn’t help teasing a little. “Which is?”

Smirk firmly in place, Beca turned towards the redhead and said, “This.” And she turned on the record player.

_Loving you  
Isn't the right thing to do_

Chloe’s jaw dropped as the lyrics began to play. Beca had chosen correctly.

_How can I ever change things  
That I feel_

The petite brunette was quite smug as she sauntered towards the redhead.

 _if I could_  
Maybe I'd give you my world  
How can I  
When you won't take it from me

Beca began to sing along as she reached the bed. Settling herself next to Chloe.

 _You can go your own way_  
Go your own way  
You can call it  
Another lonely day  
You can go your own way  
Go your own way

This time it’s Chloe who joins with Beca, singing the lyrics.

 _Tell me why_  
Everything turned around  
Packing up  
Shacking up is all you want to do

Loving how their voices mix.

 _If I could_  
Baby, I'd give you my world  
Open up  
Everything's waiting for you

Relishing this moment.

 _You can go your own way_  
Go your own way  
You can call it  
Another lonely day  
You can go your own way  
Go your own way

As the song ended, Beca looked at Chloe and said, “I’m glad you came over.”

<{(0)}>

Lily followed Theo, barely keeping up with the Englishman’s long strides.

She chased him down a back alley, through a gas station, up a crowded boulevard, through an empty park, and across another busy city street, where he darted out into traffic.

Theo could feel her breathing down his neck. He risked a glance back. The Asian woman was still there.

Possibly closer.

He barely avoided a moving car, the owner of which laid on his horn, and cut to his right, and dashed down an alleyway.

Lily veered right, jumped upon, and then over a parked Camry. She landed lightly, but then pounded down the pavement, really driving her legs to get more speed.

The Englishman flew out of the opposite end of the alley, and promptly slammed into the front of a delivery van that screeched on its brakes.

Theo hit the pavement and knew he had hurt his leg. The sound of Lily’s light footsteps drove him to action. He scrambled to his feet and started to run again, but the pain in his leg told him that he couldn’t keep this up for long. Then he saw his salvation.

Running all out, Lily noticed Theo’s gaze which was fixated upon a group of motorcyclists. One of the riders started to drive away. Theo had cut his path so that he would intercept the rider.

As she watched, Theo jumped over the rail and used a forearm to knock the man from his bike. The man fell hard, and the motorcycle went skidding. Theo paid the rider no mind but instead ran for his motorcycle. He got to the bike and lifted it easily.

Luckily for him, the engine was still going. He quickly straddled the bike and revved the engine, taking off just before Lily arrived.

Without breaking stride Lily changed direction, heading straight for a motorcycle that was idling while its owner checked on the man Theo had flattened. The man noted the Asian woman fast approaching. He went to intercept her, but Lily was ready. Suddenly, the man felt the lithe young woman basically run right up his six-foot two frame. Before the shock of this could register, Lily’s thighs were on either side of his head, and then he felt Lily twisting until he was staring up at the sky on his back.

As she rose above him Lily flashed a mischievous smile, and said, “Thank you! I’ve always wanted to try that move.”

Now on the back of the running motorcycle, Lily looked up and spotted the rapidly shrinking brake lights of Theo’s bike as he fled the fight. Lily opened the throttle of her stolen bike and smiled as she felt the raw power of the machine surge beneath her, and with that, she was off again.

She would not let Theo escape.

<{(0)}>

_And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away_

Both Beca and Chloe had situated themselves on Beca’s bed, sitting with their backs against the headboards, just listening to Beca’s record player.

 _And you give_  
And you give  
And you give yourself away

Currently, they were listening to one of Chloe’s all-time favorite albums.

Beca asked, “You saw U2 in Dublin as part of their ‘ _War Tour_ ’?”

Chloe nodded, and added, “And in London in 1988 for the ‘ _Joshua Tree Tour_ ’.”

 _With or without you_  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you

Intrigued, Beca asked, “How many times have you seen U2 in concert?”

The redhead tapped her chin, and seemed to be counting to herself, then smiled broadly. “An even dozen!”

“Wow!”

Almost defensively, Chloe argued, “Hey, they’re a really good band, and have been for a long time.”

Holding up her hands, Beca said, “I can’t argue.”

Both women laughed and then lapsed into silence. After a second, Beca scooted off the bed and went over to the record player, and changed out to the next record.

As it began to play, Chloe said, “Adele?”

Beca nodded. “Her ‘ _21_ ’ album.”

As Beca made her way back to the bed, Chloe smirked, “Wow, you really are in a melancholy mood.”

Climbing on the bed, Beca nodded. “I actually am, but it’s weird. It also feels like a relief.” As she resettled into her spot on the bed, she asked, “Do you want to do something else?”

Chloe shook her head. “Nope, the music is good. Though I do suggest we break out the food and drink.”

Beca grinned at this. “So, I seem to remember something about there being ice cream,” Beca said with a hint of mirth.

Chloe hummed an affirmative, then added, “And wine.” Chloe winked at Beca as she pulled out the bottle. “Oh, and chocolate, naturally.”

“Naturally,” Beca said. “So, what have you got in the way of ice cream?”

Chloe smirked and reached over to grab the bag with the ice cream in it. “Well, the easy standbys of chocolate and vanilla...” She flourished each container in her left hand, while doing the model gestures with her right, before setting the containers in front of them. “Then my personal favorite, Cookie Dough,” she again made a dramatic display. “And for you, Rocky Road!” This time when she made a show of revealing the carton, she ended it by handing it to Beca.

Beca stared at the carton in her hand, perplexed. She looked at Chloe and asked, “How did you know?” Chloe looked at the petite brunette questioningly. “Did you ask Stacie?”

Biting her lower lip, Chloe asked in response, “Um, what?”

Turning so she was facing the redhead, she clarified. “How did you know that Rocky Road is my favorite?”

Pausing for a second, Chloe replied, “I didn’t ask, but I will say, you strike me as a Rocky Road type of gal.”

Beca studied the redhead, biting her lower lip. She squinted, then attempted to get clarification. “So, just to be clear, this wasn’t some vampire thing?”

This caught Chloe’s attention. She quirked her eyebrow as she repeated, “Vampire thing?”

Beca waved a hand at Chloe as she said, “You know, a vampire thing.”

The redhead smirked at Beca and chuckled. “You think one of my vampire abilities is to guess your favorite ice cream flavors?”

The pout Beca adopted was truly adorable. “Not when you say it like that,” Beca grumbled as she took a spoon and opened the Rocky Road.

Throwing her arm around the petite brunette’s shoulder and pulling her tight, she said, “While I can assure you, it’s not a ‘ _vampire_ ’ thing, I do think it’s a _soulmate_ thing.”

Beca perked up. “You think?”

“Yeah…”

Taking a big spoonful of her ice cream, Beca hummed as she sucked it off the spoon. She looked at Chloe and whispered, “I kind of like that.”

Chloe ate a spoonful of Cookie Dough and returned the smile. “Me, too.”

<{(0)}>

“I’m worried about Beca,” Stacie sighed. “Maybe I should have stayed with her.”

Aubrey’s arms encircled her girlfriend and pulled her close. “She said she wanted space, and to be alone.”

Stacie turned her head so she could kiss Aubrey on the cheek. “Beca always says that. She has truly mastered the idea of closed off ball of grumpiness.”

With a chuckle, Aubrey turned her head and captured Stacie’s lips. She smiled into the kiss, and whispered, “Don’t worry. Beca’s not alone.”

Stacie pulled back and asked, “Chloe?”

The blonde nodded. “Yeah.”

“How do you know that? Vampire voodoo?”

Aubrey’s chuckle becomes a laugh. Then she shook her head. “Chloe texted me.”

Stacie giggled, feeling rather stupid for her assumption. It must have shown on her face because the blonde then said, “I can roughly tell where Chloe is. It’s not quite GPS, but it helps us keep each other safe.”

The scientist in Stacie can’t help but take over. “Is it a vampire thing, or something unique to you two?”

The question intrigued Aubrey. “Well, I know vampires can sense each other. If they are of the same clan, it’s stronger. Family stronger still, and direct sire the strongest.” The blonde then said, “With Chloe it’s different. I’ve speculated it’s because we’re Anathema.”

Stacie pulled Aubrey to the couch as she asked, “How so?”

“I can sense vampires but they are unknown to me,” Aubrey said. “But I always know when it’s Chloe.”

Stacie looked deeply into Aubrey’s eyes. “If you were to sire me, would I be Anathema?”

Aubrey is taken aback. “You would want to be changed?”

“Possibly…,” Stacie said. “I’ve been thinking about it. You’re my soulmate, how could I not?”

Looking out the window across the room, the blonde said, “I’ve thought about it too.”

The brunette looked at her vampire girlfriend and asked, “And?”

“I honestly don’t know,” Aubrey said.

Stacie hesitantly asked, “About turning me?”

“I don’t know if you would be Anathema. I don’t know if you’d lose your soul.” Aubrey takes a deep breath. “All I know is, I can’t lose you.”

Aubrey pulled Stacie into a tight embrace. Stacie allowed herself to be pulled tightly into Aubrey. The feel of the other is an absolute relief. For both. They both relaxed into the hug, Stacie’s face tucking itself comfortably into Aubrey’s neck and arms tight around her waist.

Stacie kissed the blonde passionately. “You won’t…”

“But how can we be sure?”

<{(0)}>

“I can’t believe we finished all that the ice cream, and the bottle of wine,” Beca said.

“Yeah,” Chloe agreed. “For such a tiny thing, you can really put away the ice cream.”

“What can I say,” Beca said through a yawn.

“You’re pretty tired,” Chloe whispered.

Beca smiled weakly and nodded apologetically as she let another yawn escape. “I’m sorry.” It’s not even a whisper; just a mere breath. “S-s-sorry…” More yawning.

“You should get some sleep,” Chloe suggested.

“I think you’re right,” Beca said through another yawn.

“Okay, sleepyhead, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She looked at the time and corrected herself. “Or rather later today.” The redhead started to scoot over to get out of bed.

She stopped when Beca caught her by the elbow. “Stay.”

Chloe swallowed and tentatively asked, “What?”

Beca looked up at the redhead with sad hopeful stormy-blue eyes, and repeated, “Stay with me.”

Chloe desperately wanted this to be true. She had to be sure. She whispered, “Here?” indicating the spot in the bed next to Beca.

“Yes.”

Biting her lower lip, Chloe declared, “I’m a cuddler.”

Beca smiled in response. “I kind of figured.” She paused. “I kind of feel I need that. Will you stay?”

As she looked into the eyes of the petite brunette, Chloe could feel Beca’s heart beating, the rhythm so different from her own. It’s like a clash of drums which somehow complemented each other. It fills the vampire with a warmth she has missed.

The warmth in Chloe’s chest threatened to turn into an inferno as she sank back onto the bed beside Beca. “Of course,” Chloe breathed ever so softly.

The petite brunette scooted forward, pushing herself closer to Chloe. The redhead responded by pressing herself up, even more against Beca.

This sends a thrill through Beca, who can feel her heart pounding in her chest. It is so different than anything she’s ever felt. Yet it is so comforting that Beca is able to fade even more into the solace of sleep.

Beca wore a small smile as she fell asleep. Warmth spread through her body, moving inwards from the points of contact with Chloe, who proved she really is a cuddler.

<{(0)}>

As she chased after Theo, Lily easily wove through the traffic on the road. They had made their way out of the city and were now racing along the coastal highway. Over the last twenty minutes, Lily had managed to cut the distance between her and her prey.

She was quite adept at finding the smallest of gaps to squeeze through, and take advantage of every opportunity to open the throttle. Yet it’s in the turns Lily really makes up the distance. She leans the powerful motorcycle into another curve of the highway, and takes it at full speed, while Theo always takes it slower.

The road straightens out, and Lily smiled wolfishly as she has pulled within twenty meters of Theo’s motorcycle.

There’s fear on Theo’s face as he looked back.

She could tell he was a novice on the bike; that much was clear. He leaned over the handlebars a little too much, and he swayed slightly from side to side on the straightaways. It was like he was still adjusting to the bike.

The Englishman was trying to adjust to the bike. It had a lot of power, but he couldn’t shake the annoying Asian woman.

Just ahead, Theo saw a turn-off to a dirt road running up to the right. He made a quick decision and cut right, then tore up the dirt road. He figured his Harley Davidson Road King would handle the off road better than the Asian woman’s BMW Street Bike.

When Lily didn’t take the turn, Theo cackled and sped faster down the road. He leaned deep over the handlebars and gave the bike a quick kick up to the next gear. He shot forward and tipped the bike to the side, the edges of his wheels fighting for purchase. He wobbled a bit, but he managed to cut diagonally across the dirt track.

Suddenly, Lily was leaping across the track. She clipped his back wheel, causing him to wobble dangerously. It was only by the barest of margins that he was able to keep his balance.

With his heavier bike, he tried a different tactic and tried to bump Lily off the narrow track. He caught her easily the first time, but then she was ready for subsequent attacks and was able to absorb or dodge them all.

And then it was Lily on the attack. She was quite skilled at sliding behind his bike and catching his rear tire. Each time Theo came a bit closer to wiping out.

Theo panicked until he saw a possible avenue to escape. He swerved right, bumped Lily’s bike, and then cut left, using the natural berm as a ramp. He hit it at full speed and launched into the air.

Theo smiled triumphantly as the bike soared through the air. He could see the highway below, and the path was clear. The bike hit the road, and Theo thought he was home free when, suddenly, a light pulled his attention. He turned his head, and his eyes grew. The semi-trailer truck, a Mac truck, seemed to come out of nowhere. The horn sounded so loud as the driver slammed on his horn and brakes.

It wasn’t enough.

The Mac truck rammed into the back of the bike, which just crumpled under the sheer force of the impact. Theo and the Harley were smashed forward as the force of the massive semi catapulted both through the air. Theo’s broken body and equally broken bike flew over the guardrail, and down into the sea two hundred meters below.

The truck screeched to a halt as Lily drove up to the rail. She looked down into the dark water. The ocean was black in the night, highlighted by the white foam of the violent waves crashing below.

There was no sign of Theo’s body.

“Damn.”

**< {(0)}>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please review. We really like them.  
> Songs used:  
>  River by Joni Mitchell   
>  Go Your Own Way by Fleetwood Mac  
>  With or Without You by U2


	15. Chapter 15 - Theo's Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo's missing, and it does not go unnoticed. Beca's tour starts as everyone travels to Rome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Pitch Perfect Fans. Chapter fifteen here, and Beca’s European tour is about to start.  
> BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters, we just really like them.

“Hey!” the voice yelled out as Lily quickly drove away from the scene. She looked back to see the truck driver on his phone and increased the distance at full speed.

After pushing the bike off a deep cliff, Lily made her way to a remote roadside bar where she was able to steal a pickup truck. She had studied the patrons of the bar for about an hour and picked the biggest asshole in the place. She never wanted to steal from an innocent. Loud misogynistic bigots, on the other hand, she felt no hesitation in stealing from. A quick pickpocket job and she had the man’s keys.

She drove the pickup and kept within the speed limit. Traffic this late was light, and she was able to get back to the general area she had stashed her car in short order. Lily simply walked away after leaving the truck open with the keys inside, across the street from a strip club.

Lily took her time, and fifteen minutes and five blocks later, Lily had reached her car. With a deep sigh, she started the car and drove home. Upon entering the house, she quickly called out for Aubrey and Chloe.

“Chloe’s not here, Lily,” Aubrey subvocalized. “I’ll be down in just a minute.”

Aubrey gently extricated herself from Stacie’s arms and stood.

“Babe?” Stacie mumbled sleepily.

“Sorry,” Aubrey said. “I heard Lily come in and wanted to check on her. I’ll only be a few minutes.”

“M’kay,” Stacie said and snuggled back into her pillow.

Aubrey smiled lovingly at Stacie. She sighed and made her way downstairs.

Lily was in the kitchen preparing some tea.

“Are you okay, Lily?” Aubrey asked as she entered the kitchen.

“Theo is gone,” Lily said stopping Aubrey in her tracks.

“What do you mean by _gone_? Gone, as in left, or...?”

“I... don’t know,” Lily said sounding unlike herself.

Aubrey felt alarmed. Lily has always been confident and self-assured. She had never seen Lily even the least bit unsure about anything.

“Lily,” Aubrey said and sat next to the young woman. “What happened?”

“During the argument between Beca and Jesse,” Lily said. “I was watching Theo. He seemed pleased by the argument and subsequent breakup. I heard him say ‘one down, one to go’ and he looked at Chloe when he said it. I knew that meant that there was now only one obstacle between him and Beca.”

“Chloe,” Aubrey whispered.

Lily nodded. “I confronted him and we fought. He then ran off. I gave chase. It ended up being a high-speed chase.”

Lily then proceeded to tell Aubrey about the motorcycle chase and witnessing Theo get hit by the truck and flying over the guardrail and into the waters below.

“When I looked down, I did not see him,” Lily concluded.

“Did anyone see you?” Aubrey asked.

“The truck driver,” Lily said. “But he was in shock and did not get a good look at me. I was gone before anyone else showed up.”

“We have to tell Chloe,” Aubrey said and stood. She then reminded herself that Chloe wasn’t there. “But it will have to wait until tomorrow. She’s with Beca tonight and I don’t want to disturb her.”

“I am sorry this happened,” Lily said. “I had meant to only scare him. This may bring trouble to you and Chloe.”

Aubrey realized now why Lily was feeling so uncertain. She believes she may have endangered her and Chloe. Aubrey gave Lily a soft smile.

“It’s not your fault, Lily,” Aubrey said. “One of us was bound to confront him. And this outcome was inevitable.”

<{(0)}>

Beca woke slowly but kept her eyes closed against the dim light of the morning sun that penetrated her bedroom. She gently tightened her hold around the warm body wrapped in her arms. She took in a breath and let it out slowly.

She felt safe. Warm. Content. She smiled.

She felt a stirring as the warm body she had been spooning gently turned in her arms so that they were now facing each other.

Beca opened her eyes completely to find a pair of cerulean blues staring lovingly up at her. They both smiled.

“Good morning,” Beca said softly.

“Good morning,” Chloe responded with equal intimacy.

“I really don’t want to move,” Beca said. “But, we have to get ready for the meeting.”

“What is this meeting for again?” Chloe asked as she snuggled closer into Beca.

“We were going to have another full-dress rehearsal, but Peter and I don’t think we need it,” Beca said. “So, instead we’re having this meeting to do a final check on things before we leave tomorrow. We’ll go over the schedule and ensure everything and everybody is ready to go. Honestly, I asked for it because it will keep me grounded because I tend to get overly excited and then crash and burn by worrying about everything.”

Chloe giggled and hugged Beca tighter to her.

“Are you okay?” Chloe asked as she tilted her head back to look at Beca. “You know, about everything that happened last night.”

“Surprisingly, I am better than okay,” Beca said and kissed Chloe’s forehead. “Thank you for staying.”

Chloe smiled again and buried her head in Beca’s neck. “It was my pleasure.”

Beca sighed and laid there relishing this time with Chloe.

“Come on,” Beca finally said. “We really need to get ready.”

“I could get used to this,” Chloe said with a soft sigh. “Waking up next to you.”

“I have a feeling this is going to be our new normal,” Beca said. “At least I hope it is.”

<{(0)}>

Beca and Chloe had just come out of the kitchen with their travel mugs of coffee when the front door opened. Stacie came in followed by Aubrey and Lily.

“Um, Stacie,” Beca said with a cheeky grin. “If you’re going to do the walk of shame, you’re supposed to leave your one-night stand behind, not bring them home with you.”

“At least you didn’t have to hear them this morning,” Lily said from the doorway.

Chloe giggled, Stacie laughed, and Aubrey blushed a bright pink.

Beca let out a loud laugh and Aubrey glared at her. “Sorry, not sorry. The look on your face was priceless.”

“I just came to change before the meeting,” Stacie said. She turned to Aubrey. “I’ll just be ten minutes, fifteen tops.”

Stacie ran upstairs and Aubrey turned to Chloe. “Chlo, Lily and I need to talk to you.”

“Everything okay?” Chloe asked looking between her two friends.

“Yeah,” Aubrey said. “Just some _private_ family stuff. It will just take a few minutes.”

“Oh,” Chloe said. “Beca would you excuse us for a minute?”

“Sure,” Beca said. “I’ll just be in the kitchen.”

Chloe watched as Beca turned and walked into the kitchen. She then turned her gaze to Aubrey and Lily.

“What’s up?”

“Let’s sit,” Aubrey said and the three women sat.

Lily told Chloe everything that happened with Theo the night before.

“Are you sure he’s dead?” Chloe asked. She felt bad that she hoped Theo was dead. It would be so much safer for Beca. Although, it could put her and Aubrey in some danger.

“I don’t know with one hundred percent certainty,” Lily replied. “But I could not sense him.”

Chloe sat back in thought. It didn’t matter to her if Theo had perished because of the crash and being thrown against the rocks and into the ocean. What did matter, was keeping those she loved safe. And, if any of the Families found out that Lily had something to do with Theo’s demise, they were all in trouble.

“Well, we’ll just have to act like we don’t know what happened to him,” Chloe finally said. “Somebody is going to start asking questions when he’s a no-show for the meeting this morning.”

Before Aubrey or Lily could respond, Stacie came bounding into the room.

“I’m ready,” Stacie said as she reached Aubrey. “Where’s Beca?”

“We’ll continue this later,” Aubrey whispered. Chloe and Lily both gave a slight nod.

“Becs,” Chloe called out. “We’re ready to go.”

Beca came out of the kitchen and walked over to Chloe. “Are we all riding together?”

“We can,” Aubrey said.

“Um, Becs,” Chloe said hesitantly. “Could we go on our own? I was hoping we could go somewhere for lunch together. Just the two of us. Once we go on tour, we won’t have many chances for it to be just us.”

“Awww,” Stacie said. “That’s so sweet. Come on, Brey, Lily. Let’s leave the lovebirds to find their own way.”

Beca just stood there blushing and Chloe gave her a big smile. “I guess that’s a yes to lunch.”

<{(0)}>

Beca and Chloe walked into the rehearsal space where the meeting was being held. There were quite a few more people and Chloe furrowed her brow.

“Who are all these people?” Chloe asked.

“Oh, they’re part of Emily’s entourage,” Beca said. “Since we’ll all be performing together, we decided to just have one big meeting with everyone.”

“Hey, guys,” Emily said as she came in behind them. “How are you doing, Beca?”

“I’m fine, Emily,” Beca said with a small smile. “I promise. It’s all for the best and I’m sure when Jesse sits back and thinks about it, he’ll agree.”

“Good,” Emily said and squealed. “I am so excited for this tour. I can’t thank you enough for asking me to be your opening act.”

“You deserve it,” Beca said. “There’s Stacie and Aubrey.”

The three girls make their way over to their friends. Beca is stopped by Peter and tells the other two to go ahead. Once Beca had ended her discussion with Peter, they both walked to the front of the room.

“Okay, everyone, listen up,” Peter called out and the room grew quiet. “Beca and I want to thank you all for being here today. We are all quite excited about the tour starting tomorrow.”

Beca looked around the room as Peter spoke. She leaned into Peter and asked, “Have you seen Theo? He’s supposed to be here to confirm that the schedule is set and no new changes are needed?”

“I haven’t seen him,” Peter said. “Jay? Have you seen Theo?”

“Not since the party last night,” Jay said.

Beca looked back at the group. “Has anyone seen Theo this morning?”

<{(0)}>

Jesse slowly made his way into the studio and up to Theo’s office. He stopped at Janine’s desk.

“Hi, I’m Jesse Swanson,” he said. “Theo asked me to meet with him this morning.”

“Oh, um, I’m sorry,” Janine said. “He’s not here. I haven’t heard from him so I can only assume he went to the _Scrappy Little Nobody_ tour meeting downstairs.”

“Is it okay if I go down there?” Jesse asked. “Theo did say it was important and wanted to see me before he left for, um, for Beca’s tour. I have classes this afternoon so this is the only time that I’m free.”

“That should be fine,” Janine said. “You just go down-”

Jesse held up his hand. “Thanks, I know where it is.”

“Oh, sorry,” Janine said. “If you find him, would you ask him to call me? I’ve tried reaching him but just get his voicemail.”

“I can do that,” Jesse said with a smile.

Jesse left and made his way to the rehearsal space to see if Theo was at the meeting.

<{(0)}>

“Has anyone seen Theo this morning?” Jesse heard Beca ask as he entered the room.

Everyone was looking around, some shaking their heads while others were calling out, “No.”

_“This is weird,”_ Jesse thought. _“Theo’s not here and no one knows where he is? Not even his assistant?”_

Jesse looked around the room and his eyes immediately found Chloe standing next to Aubrey and Lily. He could sense them in a way that was different than anyone else in the room. It was like he had a sixth sense, and with it, Chloe and Aubrey were lit up like Christmas trees in the room. It just proved to him that Chloe and Aubrey were more than what they seem.

At that exact moment, they looked to be whispering to each other about something. He immediately jumped to the conclusion that if Theo wasn’t there, they, especially Chloe, had something to do with it. In the years he’s known Theo, he had never missed a meeting when it concerned Beca. And now Theo’s missing this very important meeting, but Chloe is here. He was sure this was no coincidence.

“Well, we can’t wait for him,” Beca said. “Let’s just get started. Jay do you-”

“Why aren’t you more worried about Theo?” Jesse called out causing everyone to turn to look at him.

“You have no reason to be here, Jesse,” Beca said. “I think you should leave.”

“I’m supposed to meet with Theo,” Jesse said as he walked toward Beca. “But, hmm, looks like he’s not here. And no one seems to know or care about his whereabouts.”

“What are you insinuating?” Beca asked her face hard.

There were murmurings from the crowd, most of whom witnessed Beca and Jesse’s very public breakup the night before.

Stacie, followed by Chloe and Aubrey, made their way to stand near Beca, ready to intervene if needed.

“You wouldn’t know anything about Theo’s whereabouts would you, _Chloe?_ ” Jesse snarked at the redhead.

Chloe’s eyes grew wide. “Why would I know where he is?”

“You know why-”

“Shut up!” Beca yelled and stepped between Jesse and Chloe. She lowered her voice so only Jesse could hear. “I know you’re hurting and I’m sorry for my part in that. But you will not speak to Chloe or any one of my friends like that. Now I asked you to leave once, don’t make me ask you again.”

“You don’t get it,” Jesse spat out. “You’re in danger if you keep them, keep her around you. You don’t know what they are.”

“Jesse,” Stacie said and stepped toward him. Beca put up her hand to stop her. Stacie remained where she was.

“I know more about them than you think I do,” Beca said with an edge to her words. “And, whatever you think about them doesn’t concern me except when you interrupt my meeting to throw around baseless accusations. You need to leave.”

“I’m not leaving until she tells us where Theo is,” Jesse yelled, looking over Beca’s head at Chloe. “You and I both know she knows where he is. And you can make her tell us.”

“Jesse, you’re being preposterous,” Stacie said. “Let’s just calm down and take a breath.”

“I knew you’d be on her side,” Jesse scoffed. “Does the blonde have you enamored, too? Or are you just hooking up with her?”

“That’s none of your business,” Stacie said and turned so she was facing Beca. She leaned in to whisper, “You should leave.”

Beca whipped her around to look at Stacie. “Why? He should go.”

“He’s just going to keep pushing you until you snap,” Stacie whispered.

“More secrets you’re hiding from everyone?” Jesse snarked. “Come on, tell us what the big secret is?”

Beca looked at Stacie and Stacie looked back at her with a raised eyebrow. Beca nodded slightly and turned to leave.

“Where are you going?” Jesse asked and made a step as if to follow her.

Stacie grabbed his arm. “No, Jesse. Let her go. You’ve done enough.”

Jesse glared at Stacie and jerked his arm out of her grasp.

“Chloe,” Stacie said keeping her eyes on Jesse. “Go after her.”

Chloe moved without hesitation and rushed out after Beca. Jesse stood in front of Stacie, deflated. He knew he should apologize but stood his ground.

“Figures you’d send her,” Jesse said.

“She’s a calming influence on Beca,” Stacie stated with a shrug of her shoulders. “She managed to keep her calm last night.”

“She was with Beca last night?” Jesse hung his head. “I guess Beca really is into her.”

“Chloe was being a good friend,” Stacie said. “Chloe is being whatever Beca needs her to be right now.”

“And, I’m not,” Jesse added dejectedly. “I get it. I do. I just-. I’m hurt and I’m not dealing with this very well.”

“Jesse,” Stacie said and put a hand on his arm. “I understand. But you have to let go. Beca loves Chloe and they are just meant to be. I know it’s hard to accept, but even if Beca and Chloe don’t work out, she’s not going to come back to you. I know that’s hard to hear but you need to hear it so you can move past all this.”

“In my head, I know you’re right,” Jesse said. “But my heart has other ideas.”

Jesse looked as if he was going to cry. Stacie gathered him in her arms and held him.

“Okay, people,” Peter called out. “Let’s take a break and give everyone a minute.”

<{(0)}>

Chloe exited the room and saw Beca rushing into the ladies’ room. She hurried to the door and pushed it open. She entered to find Beca standing with both hands on the sink and her head hanging down.

“Beca?” Chloe said softly.

Beca turned her head to look at Chloe. Chloe’s heart broke a little when she saw tears in Beca’s eyes. “I’m sorry about all that.”

Chloe walked over to Beca and leaned her shoulder against the wall. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the petite singer.

“No need to apologize,” Chloe said. “Are you okay?”

Beca stood straight at wiped at her eyes. “I don’t know why I’m crying over this. It’s what I wanted.”

Beca turned the tap on and then bent over to splash some water on her face. Chloe moved to go into the stall to get some toilet tissue for Beca to wipe her face. Chloe checked the first stall but there was no tissue. She moved into the second stall and found some tissue. She rolled some into her hand.

Beca looked up into the mirror, and saw the stall door move but didn’t see Chloe. She squinted her eyes and then rubbed them. She looked over her shoulder to see Chloe standing just behind her.

“Here,” Chloe said. “I got you some tissue to wipe your face.”

Beca took the tissue while staring wide-eyed at Chloe. “You okay, Becs?”

Beca nodded and started wiping her face. Chloe noticed she dropped a piece, and reached down to grab it. Still wiping her eyes, Beca turned toward the mirror and inhaled sharply. Chloe’s was gone again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she turned around to find Chloe standing there looking at something in her hand.

“You, you, you,” Beca repeated and cleared her throat. “You really are a vampire!”

“I thought we already established that, Beca,” Chloe said with a laugh.

“But, just now, I didn’t see,” Beca stammered. “You were there and then you weren’t.” Beca took a deep breath and grabbed Chloe by the shoulders. “You have no reflection.”

Chloe let out a laugh. “Beca, that’s an old wives’ tale. Vampires do have reflections and we can see ourselves in a mirror.”

“I didn’t see you,” Beca said dropping her hands. “I mean I didn’t see your reflection.”

Beca wanted to look back over her shoulder to see if Chloe’s image reflected back in the mirror, but she was afraid and couldn’t bring herself to do it. Being okay with Chloe being a vampire was one thing, but to have actual proof other than Chloe’s word, was something else. She kept her eyes on Chloe.

“Do you trust me?” Chloe asked.

Beca looked at her skeptically and murmured, “Yeesss?”

“Beca,” Chloe said patiently. “Do. You. Trust. Me?”

“Yes,” Beca said with a little more conviction. “I trust you.”

“Close your eyes,” Chloe told her.

“What? Why?”

“I thought you trusted me?”

“I do.”

“Then, please just close your eyes,” Chloe said. “And keep them closed until I tell you to open them.”

Beca looked at Chloe for second and nodded her head, then closed her eyes. Chloe took Beca by the shoulders and gently turned her around to face the mirror.

“Now, open your eyes,” Chloe said and leaned her chin on Beca’s shoulder.

Beca slowly opened her eyes and saw Chloe in the mirror. She stared into Chloe’s eyes and they both smiled.

“Hi,” Chloe whispered.

<{(0)}>

Beca and Chloe made their way back to the meeting. Chloe told Beca to wait outside the door as she entered. She looked around to see if Jesse were still there.

“He’s gone, Chloe,” Aubrey subvocalized.

“Thanks,” Chloe responded and opened the door for Beca. “He’s gone.”

Beca gave her a small smile and went to find Peter. He made sure she was okay to continue before getting everyone’s attention.

“You should all have a copy of the complete itinerary,” Peter said. “Please make sure you have your cell phones on you at all times. If something changes, we will be sending out group texts as notification. Everyone understand?”

The group nods and sends out words of agreement.

“Okay, so as you can all see, the first stop is Rome,” Peter said.

“Oh, I forgot we were going to Rome,” Chloe said so only Aubrey and Lily could hear.

“We have to be very careful,” Aubrey said. “There are some old and very powerful Families there.”

“We will sense them,” Lily said. “We will be fine. I will protect you both.”

“We will protect each other,” Chloe said.

“We will have two shows there and then we head for Venice, Madrid, Barcelona, Bordeaux, Paris, Berlin, and London,” Peter continued. “There are two shows in Barcelona and three in Berlin. The rest of the performances are one night only and we don’t anticipate adding any extra nights. Once we are done in London we fly back to the U.S. where we start the American leg of the tour in New York City.”

“Damn,” Aubrey whispered. “Venice is worse than Rome…”

“And Paris and Barcelona are as bad as Rome, though Berlin will be the most dangerous,” Lily subvocalized.

Aubrey gave a barely perceptible nod. “I don’t like that Berlin was added. Not with her…”

“Hey,” Chloe subvocalized. “It’s going to be alright. Look at it this way. We’re not going to Transylvania.” The redhead was trying to inject some levity into the discussion. It worked as Aubrey chuckled, and Lily let the corners of her mouth to rise.

Even as Chloe, Aubrey, and Lily spoke to one another, Beca and Peter had continued going over the itinerary and answering any questions. They finally finish and Beca starts walking toward Chloe but is intercepted by Fat Amy.

“Beca,” Fat Amy said as she stopped Beca. “We need to go to lunch.”

“Go ahead,” Beca said. “We’re done here.”

“What? No,” Fat Amy said. “I mean we as in you and me need to go to lunch.”

“Sorry, Ames,” Beca said with a smile. “I already have lunch plans.”

Fat Amy sees Beca glance at Chloe and Chloe smiles at her.

“Are you going to lunch with Red again?” Fat Amy does little to hide her displeasure.

“Yes, I am,” Beca said.

“Is this how it’s going to be on the tour?” Fat Amy asked. “I have to schedule an appointment to get some time with my BFF?”

“We’ll all be spending a lot of time together,” Beca said. “There won’t be much time for one-on-one situations.”

“Can I sit by you on the plane tomorrow?” Fat Amy asked.

“Tomorrow?” Beca asked confused. “I thought you weren’t joining us until we were back in the U.S. What about your trip to Australia?”

“I postponed my trip,” Fat Amy said. “I need to keep an eye on the redhead. I still don’t trust her. So, I’m leaving with you tomorrow.”

“Amy,” Beca said. “I told you to stop this nonsense. Chloe is not trying to steal my soul. We have feelings for each other and I like being around her.”

“But, Beca-”

“No, Amy,” Beca said holding up her hand. “If you insist on keeping up this ridiculous behavior, then I don’t-.” Beca stopped and sighed. “If you can’t leave Chloe alone, I’m going to have to ask you to stay home and not come on the tour. She’s really something special to me and you would see that if you just take the time to get to know her.”

“Beca, you’re my best friend,” Fat Amy said. “It is my duty to protect you. And you need protection from Chloe.”

“Stop, just stop,” Beca said. “You need to change your attitude toward Chloe before our flight leaves tomorrow. If not, don’t bother coming to the airport because you will not be allowed on the plane.”

“Beca,” Fat Amy said. “I don’t-”

“That’s it,” Beca said. “I don’t want to hear any more. Unless you tell me you are willing to give Chloe a real chance, I don’t want to talk to you.”

Beca turned and walked away from Amy, shaking her head.

“Are you okay, Beca?” Stacie asked as she reached Chloe.

“Just Amy doing what she always does,” Beca said. “I’m getting tired of her ignoring everything I say.”

“Sounds like someone might be hangry,” Chloe said linking her arm with Beca’s. “What do you say we go get some lunch?”

Beca looked back at Fat Amy who was now talking to CR and Flo. Chloe can sense that Beca is feeling conflicted.

“Or, how about you invite Amy to join you and I’ll eat with the girls,” Chloe said.

Beca turned to look at her and smiled. “Would you mind? I feel bad that I snapped at her.”

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I minded,” Chloe said. “But, you’re mine for dinner.”

“It’s a date,” Beca said and smiled. “You’re the best!” She kissed Chloe on the cheek before hurrying over to Fat Amy.

<{(0)}>

“This is nice,” Fat Amy said. “We haven’t spent much time together since Chloe came along.”

“Amy, don’t,” Beca warned. “We’re having a nice lunch and I told you to get over whatever this weird obsession you have with Chloe and stealing souls.”

Fat Amy wanted to say more but decided against it. She saw how Beca got rid of Jesse from her life when he pushed her too far. So, she decided to use a little reverse psychology.

“Okay, okay,” Fat Amy said. “I’ll stop. I’ll even try and be friends with the ginger.”

“That’s all I’m asking of you,” Beca said.

“So, do you think I’ll find myself a nice Italian Stallion when we’re in Rome?”

Beca laughed. “You probably will. Just make sure you’re on the plane on time to fly to our next stop. I will leave your sexy ass behind if you aren’t on the plane when it’s ready to take off.”

“Fair enough,” Fat Amy said.

<{(0)}>

Chloe was enjoying lunch with Aubrey, Stacie, Emily, CR, and Flo.

“Thanks for doing that for Amy,” Stacie said. “I know she’s gone a little crazy with the soul stealing thing, but she loves Beca like a sister. I know she’s coming from a good place.”

“I get that,” Chloe said. “I like Amy. I just wish she’d give me a chance. I hope to be in Beca’s life for a long time.”

“What exactly is going on between you two?” CR asked Chloe. “I mean you and Beca.”

“We had an instant connection the moment we met,” Chloe said. “I’m sorry that it caused Jesse to get hurt, but I feel like Beca and I are soulmates. We both, um, have very strong feelings for each other.”

“What about you two?” Aubrey asked CR and Flo. “How did you two meet Amy?”

“Well,” CR said and scratched the back of her neck. “She kind of hired us to keep an eye on Red over there and protect Beca from her.”

“Me?” Chloe said. “She really thinks I’m a threat to Beca?”

“Like Legs over here said,” Flo said. “Amy thinks you are going to steal Beca’s soul.”

“You know the idea of redheads having no soul and stealing other people’s is just folklore, right?” Stacie asked.

“We told Amy that,” Flo said. “Only she said if we didn’t take the job, she was going to hire someone else. Our job is to protect people. If she went to someone else, chances were they’d just think Amy was a weirdo, take her money and not do anything.”

“We decided that we would take the job and if something happened, we’d be ready,” CR said.

“Although,” Flo said. “I like being a roadie. I may just quit working for Amy. I, uh, like you girls. I don’t believe Chloe’s trying to steal anyone’s soul. I don’t want to spy on you or whatever.”

“I’m with Flo,” CR said. “You girls are cool and fun to hang out with.”

Chloe smiled at the two. “Do me a favor and don’t quit working for Amy. But, instead just focus on protecting Beca. I like her way too much to ever want to hurt her, but she’s vulnerable now and may not be paying as careful attention to herself as she should.”

“We can do that,” CR said and Flo nodded. “Is there anything we should be aware of? Is someone threatening her?”

“Um, no,” Chloe said not wanting to say too much. “Just a feeling that she needs to be looked after. I’ll be there for her but I can’t be there all the time. That’s where you two come in. Just keep an eye out for anyone who looks like they’re trying to get too close.”

“Or someone who continuously shows up wherever she is,” Aubrey added. “They will just hover in the background hoping not to be noticed while looking for an opportunity to hurt her. She’s becoming very popular and that will bring out the crazies. Just be vigilant around her.”

“Okay,” CR said. “Should we feel bad taking Amy’s money when we’re not doing what she actually hired us to do?”

“You’re still protecting Beca,” Chloe said with a smile. “She’ll understand.”

<{(0)}>

Everyone involved in the tour spent the rest of the afternoon packing and preparing themselves for the tour. Beca was excited to be able to spend one last night alone with Chloe before the chaos of the tour. They decided to go super casual and have dinner at Beca’s ‘secret’ diner.

After dinner, they took a walk and stopped for ice cream. They sat at a small table outside the ice cream shop and chatted while they ate their ice cream. Both could sense that the other was having a really good time.

Beca drove Chloe home and walked her to the door. Beca took Chloe’s arm and pulled her to her into a hug.

“I had a really nice time,” Beca whispered.

“So did I,” Chloe whispered back.

Chloe pulled back from the hug and looked at Beca. Beca looked at Chloe and they slowly leaned in until their lips met. The kiss was sweet with a promise of something more down the road.

Beca pulled back from the kiss and smiled. “I like that we’re taking things slow. It makes moments like this more special and memorable.”

“You’re so cheesy,” Chloe said with a giggle. “But, I agree.”

“I’ll see you on the plane,” Beca said as Chloe turned to open the door.

“I’ll see you on the plane,” Chloe repeated back. “Good night, Beca.”

“Good night, Chloe.”

<{(0)}>

The next morning found Stacie, Beca, and Amy rushing around to finish some last-minute packing. Amy was moving slower than the other two.

“Amy, I swear if you don’t start moving faster, you will be left behind,” Beca yelled up to the Aussie.

“Don’t get your knickers in a bunch,” Fat Amy said as she came down the stairs. “I’m ready.”

“Finally,” Beca mumbled and the called out, “Stace, let’s go. The car is here.”

“I’m coming,” Stacie said as she exited the kitchen carrying three travel mugs. “I made us some coffee to drink on the ride to the airport.”

The three women managed to get all their luggage out to the car. The driver loaded everything in the trunk and the girls got into the car and buckled themselves in.

Chloe, Aubrey, and Lily were a bit more organized and were already at the airport when Beca and her girls arrived.

Everyone made it on time and were in the hanger waiting to board their plane. Chloe sensed some anxiety in Beca.

“Hey,” Chloe said walking up next to Beca. “Are you afraid of flying? I can sense some anxiety.”

“No,” Beca said. “I’m worried that Theo hasn’t shown up. I didn’t really think much of him missing yesterday’s meeting, but thought for sure he’d be here to fly out with us.”

“Has anyone heard from him?” Chloe asked.

“Not that I know of,” Beca replied. “I’ll call Janine once we’re in Rome. Maybe she’s seen or heard from him.”

“Okay, everyone,” Jay, the tour manager called out. “We’re ready to board.”

Everyone made their way to the plan and got seated. The plane took off at around eight o’clock and was filled with the sounds of excitement and anticipation.

Chloe started humming and then started singing. Those around her joined in and soon the cabin was filled with everyone singing along to _Party in the U.S.A._ Everyone laughed when the song ended.

The was approximately seventeen hours long, with a stopover in New York to refuel. If all went well, they would arrive in Rome at about ten-fifteen a.m. the next morning when factoring in the time difference.

Beca was inspired by the redhead sitting in the seat next to her, and was working on a song. Fat Amy had sat in the seat in front of Beca as a way to show that she was trying to accept Chloe and Beca being together.

<{(0)}>

The landing was smooth and the pilot’s voice came over the intercom. “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Rome. It is a comfortable sixty-eight degrees and the time is ten a.m.”

Everyone stretched and got out of their seats. The plane was emptied of people and the roadies went straight to work unloading luggage and the equipment. A bus was there to transport the people to their hotels.

Beca and Chloe made arrangements to meet for an early dinner since they had to be at the concert venue by six-thirty. Beca went straight to bed when they arrived at her room. It might have been eleven in the morning in Rome, but her body knew it was two a.m. in LA. She set an alarm to allow her to sleep for five hours so she had time to shower before dinner.

The concert went very well and everyone was wired after the show ended. A bunch of them decided to hit a local bar to unwind.

Beca was sitting at a table with Chloe, Aubrey, Lily, Stacie, Jessica, Emily, and Ashley. They all waved when they saw Calamity and the rest of the band enter the bar.

“Where’s Fat Amy?” Beca asked.

“Where else?” Stacie said. “She’s heading for the bar where she spotted some Italian man candy. Her words, not mine.”

Fat Amy went to the bar and stood next to a rather attractive man. She eyed him up and down.

“I’m Fat Amy,” Amy said and held out her hand.

“Fat Amy?” the man questioned as he took her hand. He spoke in English with a heavy Italian accent.

“So twig bitches don’t do it behind my back,” Fat Amy told him.

“Ahhh,” the man said. “My name is Marco.” He took Amy’s hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it. “It is my pleasure to meet you.”

Chloe looked over to the bar and saw Amy chatting with some guy. “Looks like Amy has found someone to, um, spend time with.”

Everyone looked toward the bar. “Mmm, he’s cute,” Jessica said.

“Remind me to remind Amy to be back in time for the show tomorrow night,” Beca said with a laugh.

“Are we ready for another round?” Chloe asked.

At everyone’s affirmative, she kissed Beca on the cheek and stood to go to the bar.

“I’ll help,” Aubrey said and walked to the bar with Chloe.

“We need to be cautious,” Lily sub-vocalized to Aubrey and Chloe. “I sense that a vampire is close by.”

As Aubrey and Chloe walked by Fat Amy, she looked at Chloe with a hint of disgust which Marco picked up on. He sensed something as well but wasn’t sure who or what it was coming from.

“Do you not like them?” Marco asked Fat Amy. “I saw the look you gave them.”

“Blondie’s okay, but I don’t like the redhead,” Fat Amy said still glaring at Chloe. “She is trying to steal my best friend’s soul. She’s supernatural or something. I have to keep an eye on her to protect my best friend.”

Marco’s eyebrows shot up as he also looked at the redhead. Once he honed in her, he felt a strong tingling as coming from the both of them. He could tell they were vampires and that they do not belong to any of the known Families.

Marco decides to continue to chat up Fat Amy so he can get closer to the two women to confirm his suspicions. He knows he has to be careful so they don’t realize who or what he is as well.

Chloe and Aubrey gather the drinks and head back to the table. Marco stopped them, asking “May I help you ladies with those?”

Chloe and Aubrey looked at him and could sense something was a bit off about the guy. Suddenly Chloe’s attention was directed elsewhere as she sensed Beca was agitated and quickly headed for the table with Aubrey right behind her.

They set the drinks on the table and Chloe laughed when she saw that Beca’s agitation was because Stacie was dragging her to the dance floor. She had quickly forgotten about the odd feeling she had when she was near Marco.

<{(0)}>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading this story. Reviews are appreciated.


	16. Chapter 16 - When in Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tour kicks off in Rome. The concert is amazing, Beca and Chloe have a date, Lily recruits Cynthia Rose and Flo, and Aubrey and Stacie set out on a quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Pitch Perfect Fans. Chapter sixteen here, and Beca’s European tour has started. It has been fun writing this. As the story has continued to play out, it has been so much fun to build out a whole new world.  
> BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters, we just really like them.

Chloe smirked as she watched Beca fidget. The petite musician couldn’t stand still from all of the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Chloe made a mental note that she and Aubrey would need to be sated before these concerts; the way Beca’s blood was pumping, Chloe could feel the overwhelming urge to sink her teeth into Beca’s neck.

“Do not worry,” Lily subvocalized. “I will ensure you are fed before each show.”

Chloe snapped her head towards her Asian friend. Lily continued to look up at the stage, listening to the roar of the crowd. If things like this hadn’t happened before, Chloe might begin to question if Lily had said anything at all; she looked over Lily’s head, to Aubrey, and she had her answer.

From the look on her best friend’s face, Chloe knew the blonde had heard Lily, too. Further, looking into Aubrey’s eyes also told Chloe that she too was feeling the hunger. Both vampires gave quick subtle nods of their heads in acknowledgement.

Chloe decided she needed something to take her mind off of her hunger as she shifted from one foot to another, grinning wildly. She could hear the muffled screams of the audience, waiting for Beca to come back onstage one last time for the encore. Here, under the scaffolding of the stage, everything seemed so far away, almost as if they were in another world.

Focusing on Beca was probably not the best way to forget her hunger, because it just reminded her of another hunger. Chloe was blown away by the performance Beca had just given. Rehearsals were one thing, but to see Beca on stage feeding the crowd with her sheer talent, and then her in turn feeding off their energy. It was like nothing she had ever felt.

The musician must have sensed Chloe’s feelings, or her eyes, which probably were smoldering with desire, because Beca looked over her shoulder and caught Chloe staring. The blush just made Beca more desirable. With a seriously sexy smirk, Beca nodded towards Chloe.

Chloe felt like she wanted to encase this moment in time in bubble wrap. She wanted to wrap it up and keep it safe, because she knew that this moment was both fragile and precious as a crystal vase.

“Is it always like this?" Chloe asked Beca.

The woman of the concert nodded. “Every night.”

“Do you ever get used to it?” Chloe asked as a follow up.

“I haven’t,” Beca replied with a shake of her head.

“By the way, remind me to thank Ashley and Jessica,” Chloe said with a smirk.

This caused a rise in Beca’s right eyebrow. Chloe let her smile become a flirtatious smirk as she said, “Because you look goooood!”

Head turned at the sound of her name, Jessica shouted, “Thanks. But it’s not that hard with someone like Beca.”

With a darker blush, Beca sighed. "You two aren't supposed to be checking me out.”  
  
“But you look so goooood,” Chloe replied with a teasing exaggeration.  
  
Beca subconsciously ran her hands through her hair. She would never admit it, but it sent a thrill through her to hear Chloe’s words.

Beca turned back to the stairs; both to hide just how deep a red her warm skin was, and to refocus herself on her last set. The signal would come any second from Flo, who was pressing her headset to her ear to make sure she heard the cue over the din of the crowd, who were chanting Beca’s name.

With a deep breath, Beca refocused herself. Here, under the stage, time is strange. It stretches, yet is also gone in a flash. The muted cheers fading into the background as every breath seems longer than the last; yet every moment paper thin and precious.

Beca had never thought this would be what she would want. Growing up her dream had been to produce, but then as she began to perform as a DJ, she realized there was a thrill in the performing.

Standing up on the stage had reminded her how much she missed this. Even now with this waiting to go back up on stage, she feels this weird dichotomy of anticipation and hesitation. Even with Chloe now added to the equation, it was both achingly familiar and comfortable, yet still exposed and vulnerable.

But Beca wouldn’t have it any other way. 

She closed her eyes, as she listened to the rumble up above them, and just savored the moment.

Watching all of this, Chloe could feel the mix of emotions Beca was experiencing, and found it intriguing how Beca was actually relishing the mix of emotions.

The redhead found herself copying Beca’s action, and closed her eyes. This allowed her to immerse herself in everything that was happening beneath the stage.

Beca’s heels clicking on the floor as she fidgeted, Ashley fumbling with a quick fix to Calamity’s shirt. Jessica helping Beca with some touch up to her makeup. Flo receiving updates from CR on the last adjustments to the stage for the encore. Emily basically hopping in place as she eagerly anticipates watching the encore.

Chloe can totally understand Beca’s want to stop this moment, to hold it, and luxuriate in it. Because this is a rush like nothing she’s ever felt.

Chloe shook herself. She needed to focus like Beca was. They had this moment in time, today, and that was all anyone could ever dream of.

<{(0)}>

As Beca appeared on stage, she was almost overwhelmed by the sheer thunder of the cheering that erupted from the audience.

Beca stepped up to the microphone, grabbed the stand and called out to the audience, “Bene, Roma! Are you all ready for a bit more?” More cheers rang through the arena. 

“Hmmm…” Beca looked around the microphone, as if studying the crowd. “Non lo so. It doesn't sound like you’re ready. Let’s try that again. Sei pronto per altro? Are you all ready for some more?” Beca didn’t think it was possible for the thousands in the audience to get any louder, but she was easily proven wrong.

“Alright then, Bene allora!” Beca looked behind her. She smiled as Chloe moved to her spot and began to dance in coordination with Lily and Aubrey. She gave the redhead a wink and a smirk as she called out, “Let’s do this, because you know I have ‘ _High Hopes_ ’.”

With that Chloe, Aubrey, and Lily began singing.

_Had to have high, high hopes for a living_  
Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing  
Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision  
Always had high, high hopes

Beca joined in with her backup singers.

_Had to have high, high hopes for a living_  
Didn't know how but I always had a feeling  
I was gonna be that one in a million  
Always had high, high hopes

Her backup singers fell off as Beca took the lead.

_Mama said_  
Fulfill the prophecy  
Be something greater  
Go make a legacy  
Manifest destiny  
Back in the days  
We wanted everything, wanted everything  
Mama said  
Burn your biographies  
Rewrite your history  
Light up your wildest dreams  
Museum victories, everyday  
We wanted everything, wanted everything

Removing the microphone from its stand, Beca began to dance around the stage.

_Had to have high, high hopes for a living_  
Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing  
Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision  
Always had high, high hopes

Watching the petite brunette with undisguised admiration, Chloe was impressed with Beca’s movements. Chloe had suggested going to a dance club sometime, and Beca had deferred, claiming an inability to dance. Chloe saw the lie in that now.

_Had to have high, high hopes for a living_  
Didn't know how but I always had a feeling  
I was gonna be that one in a million  
Always had high, high hopes

Her movements took Beca up the stage, so she was soon level with Chloe. The two smiled at each other, in a way sharing their love of music and each other.

_Mama said_  
It's uphill for oddities  
The stranger crusaders  
Ain't ever wannabes  
The weird and the novelties  
Don't ever change  
We wanted everything, wanted everything

Chloe knew Aubrey was singing just a few feet to her left, and Calamity and her band are providing their voices to the song, but Chloe felt as if she was singing a duet with Beca.

_Had to have high, high hopes for a living_  
Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing  
Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision  
Always had high, high hopes

The redhead poured so much soul into her singing, and it showed enough that Beca’s eyes widened at how much Chloe’s voice was affecting her.

_Had to have high, high hopes for a living_  
Didn't know how but I always had a feeling  
I was gonna be that one in a million  
Always had high, high hopes  
Had to have high, high hopes for a living  
Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing  
Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision  
Always had high, high hopes  
Had to have high, high hopes for a living  
Didn't know how but I always had a feeling  
I was gonna be that one in a million  
Always had high, high hopes

The two women sang back and forth between each other, and the audience ate it up. As the song comes to an end, Calamity and the band play right into the next song. It’s heavy on drum, with Charity laying down a powerful beat, and Serenity switching over to her keyboard.

With a wink, Beca skipped down the stage ending right next to Calamity. If pushed, Chloe would admit there was a small spike of jealousy as Beca set herself up against Calamity, so they were both back-to-back as they sang together. That Beca held Chloe’s eyes the whole time did help mitigate those feelings.

Beca and Calamity began singing together.

_And I’ll bet you never thought_  
You’d live to see the day  
Where we could play  
With joy and laughter

Chloe is glad Beca chose these songs for the closing set. They are some of Beca’s most upbeat and positive songs.

_And I’ll bet you never thought_  
We’d make it all the way  
And we could stay  
Forever after

Some of the petite woman’s music has a darker tilt, but Chloe really loves her more positive music.

_But I guess we proved you wrong_  
And I guess we showed ‘em all  
We paid our dues  
Getting up off the floor  
  
And I guess we proved you wrong  
And I guess we showed ‘em all  
So much to lose  
Walking right out the door

Holding out her microphone the crowd roars the chorus with the singers on the stage.

_Music is worth living for_  
Music makes life worth living  
Music is worth living for  
Music is worth living for  
Music makes life worth living  
Music is worth living for

<{(0)}>

Pushing away from the piano, Beca walked to the front of the stage, singing her last song of the night.

_Sing with me, sing for the years_  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away

Aerosmith’s ‘ _Dream On_ ’ has always been one of Beca’s favorite songs, so when she got the opportunity, she secured the rights to use the song in her live show.

_Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year_  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away

It’s always her final song of the night.

_Dream on_  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream until your dreams come true

The backup singers kept singing the refrain

_Dream until your dreams come true_  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on

As Beca gave her all with the closing, and the audience responded singing with her.

_Sing with me, sing for the year_  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Dream on  
Dream on

_Sing with me, just for today_  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away  
Dream on  
Dream on

_Sing with me, sing for the year_  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Dream on  
Dream on

_Sing with me, just for today_  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away Dream on  
Dream on

Everyone in the arena is on their feet. The roar louder than anything the audience had managed yet. Beca began to bow to the crowd, and blow out kisses.

“Grazie e buona notte,” Beca called out to the crowd, taking another bow. “Good night!”

A young woman made her way to the stage, and held up a bouquet of roses, which Beca accepted with a big smile and nod. More bouquets were tossed up on stage, along with a number of frilly and lace garments.

It went on for another minute while everyone left the stage. Chloe made sure she was the last to leave before Beca. She watched Beca interacting with the fans, amazed at how different Beca’s stage persona was from the woman she was getting to know off stage. That Beca is much shyer and more comfortable out of the spotlight.

As she turned for the stage exit, Beca caught Chloe’s eyes. The two shared a smile, and Beca joined Chloe leaving the stage.

Beca smirked. “What did you think?”

Eyes wide with amazement, Chloe gushed honestly, “Oh My God! That was so incredible!” She swept up Beca into a hug. “You were incredible!”

Caught completely by surprise, Beca stiffened, but quickly melted into the embrace.

“So, Becs, what happens next?”

“Well, you should go get some refreshments back in the dressing rooms.” She noted Peter signaling her. “I have to do some meet-and-greets with some fans and tour sponsors.”

Disappointment was clear on Chloe’s face. Beca picked up on it. “Don’t worry. I’ll keep it short, and I’ll meet up with you soon. We’ll get something to eat.”

This cheered Chloe up. She gave the brunette a quick kiss to her cheek. “I’m holding you to that. See you soon.”

Beca grinned at the kiss. “Count on it.”

<{(0)}>

After the concert was over, as the fans were moving out of the arena, a space was set up for the performers and the stage crews to grab food and get drinks.

Fat Amy had made a beeline for the makeshift bar that had been setup backstage. She was playing it cool, or as cool as she was able. For in truth, she couldn’t wait to get her drink, toast Beca on her success, and then get to the bar at the hotel and meet up with Marco.

She couldn't stop thinking about the way Marco had been looking at her while they spoke the night before. He had such a gorgeous accent and lips she couldn’t stop fantasizing about.

After grabbing a drink, she made her way to the craft services table feeling absolutely famished.

<{(0)}>

It’s closer to ninety minutes before Beca is able to make it back to the after party. Chloe of course was the first to notice her. She quickly made her way to the petite musician.

“Beca! I was getting worried,” Chloe said with real concern. She took the smaller woman into her arms. This time Beca didn’t stiffen at all, but just relaxed into the hold. “What took so long?”

“Oh, there were a bunch of people, lots of fans, and sponsors. Trouble was, without Theo it wasn’t controlled. It’s weird, but I’m realizing how much he did for me, and I’m really getting worried that he has disappeared.”

Chloe felt a wave of guilt, knowing the truth, she tamped it down, not wanting Beca to sense it. She kept her features neutral, and decided to push the conversation in a different direction. “I think you’re going to need some help, Beca.”

The petite brunette sighed in Chloe’s arms. “I’m open to suggestions.”

A thought came to Chloe. She wasn’t sure it was a good idea, but she hoped. “What if you promoted someone or maybe two someones to handle the logistics and the details of your schedule?”

“Easier said than done,” Beca grumbled.

The idea continued to form for Chloe. “Umm, what if you promoted CR and Flo? They both seem really organized, work hard; I think they could do the job.”

Beca thought on it. She tried to find a reason against it, but it actually seemed reasonable. “That actually seems like it might work.”

“I’ve been known to have a good idea once in awhile,” Chloe said with a smirk.

“I think I’ll talk to them and Peter,” Beca said. “If they do take the position, he’ll need to get another roadie or two.”

Pulling Chloe to her, Beca hugged Chloe tightly. “Thank you so much.” The two women hugged tightly, and each felt the desire to kiss but knew this wasn’t the time or place. They pulled back and just looked into each other’s eyes.

The moment was ruined, however, when her stomach growled. Beca blushed and ducked her head, causing Chloe to look at her with a little concern.

“Sorry,” Beca said a bit sheepishly. “I haven't eaten since lunch.”

“Beca…”

The petite woman held up her hands in surrender. “I know, I know, I need to make time, but there simply hadn't been time today.”

“Just another reason to promote Cynthia Rose and Flo,” Chloe said. “Now let’s get you some food. They have quite the spread.”

“Shawshank! You have to check this spread out! It’s awesome!”

Pulling Beca towards the table, Chloe pointed to the blonde Aussie. “See, Beca, it has the Fat Amy seal of approval.”

Beca and Chloe approached the food table and were greeted by Fat Amy. She held up a glass toward Beca and said, “We need to make a toast.”

“Can you give her a minute, Amy?” Chloe asked as Beca reached for a plate. “She hasn’t eaten much today, and I’m afraid she’ll get sick if she puts liquor on an empty stomach.”

“I didn’t have time to eat,” Beca said.

“Beca,” Fat Amy said. “We’ve talked about this. You need to make time to eat.”

“That’s what I said,” Chloe said and looked at Beca.

“Well, you’re right, Red,” Fat Amy said. “We’ll both have to be vigilant and make sure she takes the time to eat during the day.”

“I’m in,” Chloe said. “We can take turns putting a plate together and making sure she gets it no matter what she’s doing.”

“That’s a great idea,” Fat Amy said. It was obvious she was trying to show Beca that she could get along with the redhead.

“I’m standing right here,” Beca chimed in. “And, thank you both. It’s nice to know I have so many people looking out for me.”

“I’ll take your drink and find us all some seats,” Fat Amy said as she picked up her own full plate. “Come join me once you two fix your plates.”

Beca watched as Fat Amy walked away. “Fat Amy agreed with you about something, then agreed to work with you to make sure I eat during the day, and then willingly left you alone with me. Who is that person and what did she do with Fat Amy?”

Chloe giggled and then laughed out loud when she heard Fat Amy yell out across the room, “Hurry up, shortstack. I have a hot Italian Stallion to meet to get my drink and freak on with.”

“And she’s back,” Beca said with a laugh.

After putting a few things on their plates, Beca and Chloe joined Fat Amy.

A glance around the room told Beca that Stacie and Aubrey were not around. As she walked, she asked, “Have you guys seen Stacie and Aubrey?”

“They headed out like Dingos chasing a Wallaby,” Fat Amy observed. “Pretty sure Legs is wanting to do a little pearl diving, if you know what I mean.”

With a sigh Beca said, “We always know what you mean.”

“I’m just saying, Lesbihonest, those two are mega-hot; almost to my levels of sexiness. If I was so inclined to take a dip in the lady pool, I would dive there.”

Beca rolled her eyes and Chloe chuckled as they took a seat.

“You’re not eating much,” Fat Amy said, observing Beca’s plate.

“Oh, um,” Beca stammered.

“She was afraid of getting sick if she ate too much,” Chloe said.

Beca gave Chloe a grateful smile. She didn’t want Fat Amy knowing that she and Chloe had plans to slip away and have a late dinner together. For now both planned on sitting with Fat Amy, and begin the process of mending the rift between her and Chloe.

<{(0)}>

Thirty minutes later, Beca, Chloe, and Fat Amy had been joined by Jessica and Ashley, then Lily, and then Emily, followed by Calamity, Serenity, and Melody. When Cynthia Rose and Flo joined the ever growing circle, everyone was pretty kicked back, and enjoying their choice of beverages.

It was quite the little impromptu get-together. Beca was loving it. This was the second best part of touring. The crew, the backup band, the opening act; they all became family.

“So, Amy,” Jessica said. “Tell me about this hot Italian you met.” Ashley and Flo both visibly sat forward showing their interest. Lily was much more subtle.

“Well, you know, he couldn’t help but notice my sexy-ass,” Fat Amy started. She went on to regale the group with how she had met Marco and won him over.

“You might get a chance to meet him,” Fat Amy observed. She purposely glanced at Chloe.

The redhead sat straighter, and asked, “Me?”

“Yeah, I mean, I may have been talking about you some at the bar. And, Marco may have shown some interest. Of course not as much as he showed me,” Fat Amy said confidently.

Chloe exchanged glances with Lily.

“I will take care of it,” Lily subvocalized.

Chloe subtlety nodded, and asked, “Do you need me?”

Lily gave a subtle shake of her head. “I got it.”

At that point, Fat Amy stood and stretched her back. “Well, this has been loads of fun, but I have a date with Mr. Italian Stallion; so I’ve got to go.”

“I will follow her,” Lily assured Chloe via subvocalization. Out loud she said, “I will walk with you back to the hotel.”

“Actually, I want to head back, too,” Flo said.

CR nodded. “Me, too.”

“Hey, can we meet in the morning?” Beca asked, looking at Cynthia Rose and Flo.

“Both of us?” CR asked for clarification.

“Yeah,” Beca nodded. “I want to talk to you about something.” Beca saw both women go a little pale. “I think it’s a good offer, but I’ll let you decide tomorrow.”

CR and Flo looked over at Chloe, who gave them a reassuring smile which seemed to set them at ease.

“Can you all do a favor for me?” Beca started. All eyes landed on her. “Could you all go out through the front as a large group?” She specified. “A large loud group.”

Understanding swept through the group. Fat Amy announced, “I’m your girl, Shawshank. I’m both large and loud.”

“Thanks, Ames,” Beca said with a genuine smile.

Once the group made it back to the hotel, they went their separate ways. Fat Amy made a beeline for the restaurant and bar. Lily immediately knew who the boisterous woman was heading for. The tall, dark, and handsome Italian smiled back at the Aussie, moving in closer, putting a hand on Fat Amy’s hip, the other on her shoulder, and everything is proceeding exactly how the Aussie had hoped it would.

It was at this point that Lily spotted two men in the hotel lobby who were taking a little too keen an interest in Fat Amy and her date. She discreetly observed the entire room, and breathed a slight sigh of relief, when she confirmed it’s just the two of them for now.

It was the tattoo on their left hand that told Lily who they were. What a silly giveaway; but that was the church for you. So self-assured in their pomposity.

The men were seated with a clear view of both the entrance to the hotel, and the tables in the restaurant across the lobby. Particularly one table that currently occupied Fat Amy and a vampire.

Lily rolled her eyes, because of course Fat Amy would meet and speak with a vampire who was most likely a member of the Family. Now with the two agents of the church, Lily’s night either just got more complicated, or an opportunity to get out of a sticky situation presented itself.

She pulled out her phone and texted both CR and Flo. She was going to need backup. Which meant she was going to have to reveal some of their secrets. Having observed them for awhile now, she was confident they could handle it.

Glancing at the two men again, Lily shook her head.

Nobody ever expects the _Inquisition._

<{(0)}>

It was one in the morning when Beca and Chloe made their way out of the arena. They left through a little used exit in the back, even as the majority of Beca’s entourage, including Fat Amy, left via the front, attracting the attention of the paparazzi and fans.

Both Beca and Chloe were dressed down, wearing baseball caps, and nondescript clothing. They moved quickly, and blended into the night before they could be noticed.

Once they were well away, Chloe hooked her arm through Beca’s and asked, “So, where are we going?”

Pointing ahead of them, Beca answered, “There’s a small Café up ahead that is open this late, and actually has pretty decent food. I discovered it last time I came through here.”

Chloe tilted her head towards Beca as she asked, “Do you like it?”

With a nod of her head, Beca answered. “Yeah, I really do.”

“Then lead the way,” Chloe said enthusiastically.

“Um, I was thinking we could go to the Trevi Fountain after dinner,” Beca suggested.

“Sounds perfect,” Chloe responded, all the while letting her hand slide down to hold Beca’s. She felt the now familiar spark of energy when their hands touch, and smiled.

They had walked three blocks, and were just a few doors down from their destination when Beca commented softly, “Man, my feet hurt.”

“I imagine so with all the dancing you do during the concert.” She smiled shyly at Beca. “Maybe I can give you a foot massage later.”

Now Beca blushed as she whispered, “I’d like that.”

They continued to hold onto one another until they’re in the restaurant and Chloe’s pulling out Beca’s chair for her.

Once they are both seated, the waiter came over. He was dressed in the classic garb; white buttoned down shirt, black slacks and tie. He began to speak to them in Italian. Beca stopped him and ask if he spoke English, but Chloe stopped her and started speaking to him in his native tongue.

After a minute of back and forth between Chloe and the waiter, Chloe looked at Beca and asked, “Would you like a coffee?”

Once Beca closed her mouth, her jaw having dropped, she shook her head emphatically. “Um, no. No coffee, no caffeine. I mean, just some tea, please. It’ll help my voice.”

Chloe nods understandingly. “Is chamomile good?”

“Yes. Perfect.”

The redhead smiled and turned towards the waiter and ordered.

“So,” Beca looked at the redhead with a bit of pride. “You know Italian?”

A nod from the redhead. “Sì. Yes.”

“Is this a vamp…” Beca paused, and looked around to make sure no one had heard her. Their table was pretty secluded, so the answer was no. “Is this, you know, one of your abilities?”

Chloe couldn’t hold back the giggle that came forth. She started to shake her head no, but then thought better of it. “Yes and no.” At Beca’s confused look, Chloe continued. “Language isn’t a natural skill, but I have picked up a few over time, having lived in many different places.”

With a nod of understanding Beca asked, “Is this your first time in Italy?”

“No. I have actually lived here a couple times,” Chloe said. “Florence is one of my favorite cities in the world.”

“What about Rome?”

Chloe shook her head no. “No, we’ve avoided Rome before now.”

This struck Beca as odd, so she asked, “Why?”

Looking out the window into the night, Chloe was careful with her words. “There are some _family_ issues, and Aubrey and I aren’t very _religious_.”

There’s a heartbeat while Beca considers Chloe’s words. Then realization struck, and her eyes grew. “Oh. Um, is it wrong that I want to know more?”

“No. Not at all. I figured you would at some point,” Chloe said honestly. She also looked around. “But maybe we should have that conversation somewhere more private.”

“That sounds like a plan,” Beca agreed.

“So,” Chloe said picking up the menu. “You’ve been here before?”

Nodding her head, Beca said with a huge smile, “Yes! I love it.”

“Good,” Chloe said with her own smile. “You can help me with the menu.”

Beca tried to play it off. “It is Italy. Any food you order will be good.” She then smiled. “But I do have a favorite.”

Setting the menu down, Chloe said, “Good, you can choose for me.”

A sudden thought came to Beca. “Can you, you know, um, eat?”

Another chuckle as Chloe answered. “Yes, in limited quantities, though I do need to supplement it.”

“Supplement it? What does-oh,” realization again strikes Beca. She tentatively broaches the subject. “And by supplement it, you mean…” Beca mouthed the word ‘ _Blood_ ’.

“Yes, but I think another conversation for another time and place,” Chloe said.

Beca readily agreed. “Yes, another time, another place.”

At that moment they were interrupted by the waiter. He and Chloe conversed briefly in Italian, with the redhead indicating Beca. She then asked Beca to indicate what she had chosen for the two of them. The petite brunette sat up a little straighter, and then picked her favorite. She held up her hand, using two fingers to indicate how many servings. The waiter smiled with a nod, and then collected up the wine list and menus from the table and quickly walked away.

“There’s a lot for me to learn,” Beca commented.

“Don’t worry, we have time,” Chloe assured her.

<{(0)}>

Lily sat at a small round table that allowed her to unobtrusively watch the two men who were spying on Fat Amy and her vampire date.

From her observations, Lily had concluded that a member of the Vampire Family had latched onto the blonde Aussie. That he had not taken Fat Amy off someplace discreet, and fed off her, suggested he had discovered something. Lily speculated that he was attempting to get more information.

That more members of his Family hadn’t shown up, meant there was a chance he hadn’t told them about Aubrey and Chloe. Lily was determined to keep it that way.

He had the look of a low level soldier, but one who had aspirations of more. Bringing in two rogues might get him a promotion. Lily felt confident he didn’t know that Aubrey and Chloe were Anathema, otherwise the Family would have stormed the place.

Lily couldn’t help wondering if the agents of the church would protect them, after all they claimed to be protectors of souls.

Lily took a sip of her tea, and looked up as Cynthia Rose and Flo joined her at the table. “Thank you for coming.”

“No problem,” CR responded. “We weren’t doing anything.”

“Though we were surprised,” Flo added. “And a bit curious.”

“You should order a coffee,” Lily suggested as she indicated the small menu. “Might I suggest the espresso double shot.”

“Not if I want to sleep tonight,” Cynthia Rose said good naturedly.

Lily deadpanned, “Have an espresso double shot.”

This caused both of the security experts to sit up. “What’s going on?”

With a subtle nod of her head, Lily indicated Fat Amy and her companion. Both Flo and CR were professional enough to keep their movements subtle, and not draw attention as they looked at what Lily had indicated.

“What are we looking at?” Cynthia Rose asked in a near whisper. .

Flo nodded at the question, and followed it with, “Is Fat Amy in danger?”

It was Lily who nodded. “Unknowingly, Amy has met up with a very dangerous individual. He’s a danger to her, to Beca, and to my friends, Aubrey and Chloe.”

Flo studied Lily for a moment. She and CR were both gauging the petite Asian woman. “There’s more to you than meets the eye; isn’t there?”

Lily gave a single nod. CR grew excited. “I knew it. We talked; you move like security. But it’s not for Beca, it’s for Red and Blondie.” Again, Lily answered with a single nod.

“¿Por qué?”

Lily looked at the two security specialists and said, “They’re special.”

When nothing more was offered, CR asked, “How?”

Lily gave a curt shake of her head. “That is their story to tell. Just know that they are special, and I would lay down my life for them.” She looked each woman across from her in the eyes, and said, “I am telling the truth. The man with Amy is dangerous, and so are the two men watching them.” She nodded again very subtly at the two agents of the Inquisition. “I need your help to keep Fat Amy safe, and not bring any danger upon Beca, Aubrey, or Chloe.” She looked at them and asked, “Are you up for it?”

Cynthia Rose exchanged a look with Flo. There was a silent conversation, then the African woman lifted her hand to signal their waiter. “One espresso double shot, _per favore_.”

Flo held her hand up to the waiter, “Due per favore.”

Lily smiled as the waiter nodded and made his way over to the coffee bar. “Thank you.”

Returning the nod, CR asked, “So, what’s the 411?”

“The man with Amy is a member of a very old and powerful family…”

“Oh,” Flo said, then dropped her voice. “ _La Familia_. I see.”

Lily knew she wasn’t being honest, but she wasn’t lying either. She subtly nodded at the two members of the Inquisition. “Those two are agents tasked with tracking the man with Fat Amy…”

CR shifted, so it looked like she was just getting comfortable, but it allowed her to be able to see the two men. “Are you sure?”

“Watch them, and you tell me,” Lily said.

The two security specialists did just that, and for the next five minutes they subtly observed the two men who in turn watched Fat Amy having drinks.

“I think she’s right,” Flo whispered. CR nodded in agreement.

“What do you need from us?”

Lily began to outline her plan.

<{(0)}>

Aubrey looked out the window and sighed. The blonde tried to focus on the beautiful Italian scenery at night as it zoomed past. Her vampire senses allowed Aubrey to see more than an average human, but still this deep into the night there wasn’t much to see. It was too bad, the journey between Rome and Florence is truly beautiful.

The weight on her shoulder adjusted ever so slightly. It reminded Aubrey that she wished they could be traveling during the day; so she could share the scenery with Stacie.

With as little movement as possible, she shifted to look down at Stacie, who was asleep on her shoulder. The brunette was sleeping peacefully and actually looked quite happy.

Aubrey sat there, just enjoying the moment, along with Stacie’s beauty. It still amazed Aubrey that she had discovered her soulmate, but on top of that was the fact that Stacie was drop dead gorgeous.

Suddenly, feeling rather stalkerish, Aubrey looked away and resumed staring out the window and let Stacie sleep. The tall brunette had been really tired when they boarded the high-speed train. She had fallen asleep against her girlfriend’s shoulder rather quickly and easily, before they were even out of Rome.

It was roughly an hour and a half trip to Florence by the high-speed train, so Aubrey decided to just let her sleep. The rest would do her good. They would arrive at the station just before five in the morning, and hopefully would arrive at their destination by six.

She just had to hope that he would see them.

<{(0)}>

The conversation had been light and fun, and mostly about the tour. They only stopped talking when their waiter returned with their dinner.

Beca and Chloe are famished and immediately dig into the spaghetti that is placed in front of them.

Beca hummed in contentment as she savored the taste of her pasta and sauce. She smiled as she watched Chloe twirl the pasta onto her fork. Suddenly, Beca was hit with a thought about what she was eating. In desperation she rose up and practically lunged for Chloe, as she cried out, “Chloe! Don’t!”

The redhead froze with her fork in her mouth. She stared at Beca with eyes wide. She asked around the fork, “What?”

Grabbing up her water, Beca had thrust it at Chloe as she said, “Put down the fork and drink this. Hurry, Chlo!”

Chloe removed the fork from her mouth and set it on her plate. She calmly took the glass and sipped the water. She then set the glass down and asked, “Um, thank you, but, uh, why?”

“Are you okay? Do you feel sick?”

Chloe looked at the frantic brunette with growing concern. “Beca, I’m fine, but are you? What are you so worried about?”

“There is a lot of garlic in this dish,” Beca said greatly concerned.

“Oh,” Chloe said, then realization hit her. “Oh!”

“I mean there’s a lot of garlic, Chloe,” Beca said with concern. “Aren’t you like… allergic?”

The redhead reached across the table and took Beca’s hand. “Beca, it’s okay,” she assured her. “I don’t have any garlic allergy. That’s just another old wives’ tale.”

The petite brunette immediately deflated with relief. Chloe actually found the younger woman’s concern endearing.

“I think we need to have that conversation sooner rather than later,” Beca said.

“I think for your peace of mind, that would be a good idea,” Chloe said.

The two women shared a laugh to ease the tension, and continued their dinner and conversation. Both were enjoying their time so much, neither noticed the person spying on them from across the street. Hidden in the shadows and watching their every movement.

<{(0)}>

Lily walked purposefully through the empty streets of Rome. She has always enjoyed walking through cities at night. There’s something exhilarating about being out and about when the sun had set and the night covered the streets in a blanket of silence. It’s a time when most people – those who had any sense – were fast asleep.

She was in full predator mode, as she stalked her prey. Fat Amy and her vampire companion were out strolling along the river. Lily picked up her pace; she worried that the vampire was planning on using the Tiber river as a possible means of disposing of Fat Amy. She had to be ready to intervene. She reached into her pocket and felt the reassurance of the hilt of her knife.

The vibration of her mobile phone pulled her attention. A quick glance showed a message from Flo. It informed her that Flo had managed to distract and delay the two Inquisitors. This meant that Cynthia Rose would make her move.

Lily knew the moment for action was at hand when the vampire turned Fat Amy into a side alleyway off the riverwalk. It spoke to how besotted the Aussie was, when she bizarrely followed the handsome man without a second chance.

The Asian woman positioned herself in the shadows where she could see the vampire and Fat Amy. She smiled as Cynthia Rose appeared.

“AMY!”

“What!? CR?” Fat Amy looked at the African American woman in confusion. She made a face, and through gritted teeth tried to tell CR to take off. “I’m busy here.” Fat Amy indicated Marco with her eyes.

“Oh, I thought you would want to take a call from Beca,” Cynthia Rose said. She made a show of turning her phone off, and turning around.

Eyes growing round, Fat Amy called after CR, “Wait! Is Beca in trouble? Is there a reason she called?”

Shrugging her shoulders, CR simply said, “It seemed important, but I’m sure it was nothing.”

From her vantage Lily watched the conflict Fat Amy was dealing with. On the one hand, Marco was gorgeous, and she was definitely feeling quite randy for him. On the other hand, it was Beca, her BFF, and say what you will about the woman from Tasmania, she was loyal to a fault.

In the end, Lily’s estimation of Fat Amy proved accurate, and the Aussie ignored Marco’s pleas to ignore the call, and took the phone.

“Hello,” Fat Amy said into the phone. She received only silence. “Hello? Beca?” She held out the phone to look at the screen. “CR! There’s no one there.”

“Let me see that,” Cynthia Rose took the phone back, and acted all surprised that Beca wasn’t there. “We must be in a dead spot, you know being down here by the river. Let’s go up there,” she indicated the street above, “and try.”

Marco took Fat Amy’s hand and said, “Rimani la mia bellezza.”

Fat Amy nearly went weak in the knees. Sensing the shift, CR said, “It’s okay, Ames, I’ll let Beca know you were busy.”

This reverse psychology served to galvanize Amy’s resolve. “No! My best friend needs me! I will put her above my desires.”

“But my sumptuous…” Marco started to implore, but Fat Amy silenced him with her index finger to his lips.

“Do not fret my magnificent Italian. I will return post haste,” she declared. “And then you can have me any way that you want.” With that she blew him a kiss, and then CR was leading Fat Amy up a set of stairs, and away.

Every muscle in her body was taut as Lily moved from the shadows. She wasn’t sure how long CR could distract Fat Amy with a bogus call from Beca.

With amazing speed she sped for the vampire, who only sensed her at the very last instant. He dodged to his right, but Lily had expected this. She passed by the vampire without stopping. Before he could respond, Lily passed by on the vampire’s left side.

The petite Asian woman then came to a stop and faced the vampire roughly twelve feet before him.

Blood dripped down both of the vampire’s cheeks. He lifted his hand and touched the two cuts Lily had scarred him with. He looked closer at Lily, and noted the two knives Lily was holding, one in each hand, so that the blades ran up the back of her forearms, facing out.

The vampire snarled, “I’ve opened the throats of people for much less!”

Lily laughed.

He was both shocked and outraged further at this mere slip of a girl who would dare laugh in the face of the danger he provided. He sputtered his outrage as he launched himself at her. His vampire abilities allowed him to move nearly three times faster than the average person. He planned to use it to teach this impudent girl that there truly were monsters in the night.

He was fast; Lily was faster. She slipped to his left and allowed his momentum to travel past. Her blade sliced his leg. She launched herself to her left, and cut his other leg. His anger doubled. He lunged again, but she drove one of her knees up into his jaw, and snapped his head back.

At that point he went full vampire.

Lily took off running up the steps two at a time. Marco roared after her. With catlike grace Lily climbed the walls of an old stone building to the rooftop. Marco was right behind her, his own stiletto dagger out.

Across the rooftops they raced. Lily able to keep just ahead of the vampire, who cursed her continuously. Every chance she got, she smirked at him, or would whip a loose shingle at him. His anger continued to grow.

She increased her speed and leapt over the chasm to the next building. She landed gracefully and sprinted to the far side, cutting left behind a stone chimney. She moved carefully, avoiding her trap.

Marco easily leapt across after her. He doubled his speed, as he saw her cut behind a chimney. He barely slowed as he took the corner as fast as he can. He was so fast that he missed the piano wire strung across his path.

His right shin caught the line, and then the left. He pitched forward flailing uncontrollably. He flew over the edge of the roof.

The vampire fell towards the street below, snarling like a rabid animal. The two Inquisition agents looked up just in time to see the vampire hurtling at them, with stiletto drawn. Lily was relieved that Flo had managed to do her part, and had guided the agents of the Inquisition to the spot Lily needed them.

Their years of training instantly kicked in. Both agents immediately drew their signature silver blades as they jumped to the side. Marco flipped in air and landed on his feet with catlike grace; right between the two Inquisition agents.

The agents immediately attacked.

From her vantage point, Lily watched the two Inquisition agents fight the vampire. It’s an amazing fight; movie action worthy. The agents were well trained, masters of Savate, from what Lily could tell. They used a steady rhythm of kicks, punches, and slashes to wear down their opponent. They obviously had also worked with each other before. Their silver daggers making numerous cuts on the vampire, each one weakening the monster. Yet Marco wasn’t going down without a fight. His fingers as sharp as claws lashed out, cutting the agents.

This wasn’t their first fight. None of the hits or wounds were enough to give the Italian vampire the opening to escape. Any time it looked like Marco would get an advantage on an opponent, the other would dance in with their damn French fighting style and land a kick to his knee, or a stab to the back. 

Over time the agent’s strategy worked, and they wore down the vampire. Marco dropped his guard, and one agent slipped his silver dagger through the vampire’s heart. Marco roared at the sky and then turned to dust.

Lily felt no delight, but she did feel relief. Falling back deeper into the shadows, Lily disappeared into the night.

<{(0)}>

Aubrey and Stacie walked up the private road in the early morning hours. They had walked the whole way from Florence’s train station, hand-in-hand, in comfortable silence. The small road was framed by rows of cypress trees, and cut through a field of wheat. Even in the false light of the predawn they could see in the distance the wall surrounding the house that was their destination.

Stacie looked around a bit in awe. This was the first time she had been to the Tuscan region of Italy, and she wanted to savor every bit of it. From the sounds of the morning birds, to the feel of the gentle breeze chill against her skin. To the scent she breathed in of distant wild flowers. She was nearing sensory overload.

She squeezed Aubrey’s hand just to make sure this was real, and not a dream. The blonde looked at her and gave her a warm smile.

It was not quite dawn, the sun was just beneath the eastern horizon. Even still, Stacie marveled at the landscape around her. She had seen depictions in paintings and postcards, the occasional movie scenes, and on travel websites, but they didn’t do this land any justice.

The sun cracked the horizon, and Stacie froze. Her hand in Aubrey’s caused the blonde to halt too. Together they just took in the beauty of the morning’s dawn.

The endless fields around them were bathed in the first rays of sunlight, the rolling hills, the villas and villages that still had their medieval charm. It was all a beautiful scene, transitioning from the darker tones of the night, to the richer earth tones of morning.

Stacie turned to Aubrey and kissed her passionately.

“Thank you,” she whispered against the blonde’s lips.

“You’re welcome,” Aubrey answered, never breaking contact.

As they approached the wall, they noted wrought iron gates barring their way. To the right of the gate was a smaller door. It had an electric lock with a keypad. Concentrating on a number she had been drilled into remembering, Aubrey took a chance and tried it. Typing in the six numbers code, she held her breath as she tried the handle. It pushed open with a loud squeal, that disrupted the tranquility of the morning.

Both Aubrey and Stacie looked guiltily at each other. But after a few moments they shrugged and made their way into the small walled compound.

They walked up to the Tuscan villa and knocked on the heavy wooden door. They had made even better time than Aubrey had anticipated, and so it was still only five forty in the morning when they found themselves outside a truly beautiful villa.

Yet unless the vampire they were visiting had changed his ways completely, Aubrey was confident he would be awake.

They stood there at the door for a minute, before Stacie knocked again. Another minute and Aubrey was going to again, when suddenly the door opened slightly. Even with her vampire eyes, she could not make out the person at the door.

“Fáidh,” is all that Aubrey said. There was a pause, and then the door swung open fully. It revealed a distinguished looking gentleman. Stacie couldn’t help thinking that the old man looked like a kindly old grandfather.

Aubrey stood there standing nervously. She looked like the proverbial daughter returning home. The elder vampire gave her a gentle look and wrapped Aubrey in a warm embrace, kissing the top of her head.

“Welcome home, mo Nighean Brèagha.”

**< {(0)}>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 'mo Nighean Brèagha" is our hackneyed attempt at using Gaelic, it means beautiful girl/daughter. "Fáidh" is Gaelic for Seer.  
> Songs used:  
>  High Hopes by Panic! at the Disco  
>  Music Is Worth Living For by Andrew W.K.   
>  Dream On by Aerosmith


	17. Chapter 17 - Immortal Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey learns some unsettling news. Cynthia Rose and Flo learn the truth. Beca figures something out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Pitch Perfect Fans. Chapter seventeen here, and we continue the adventures in Rome. In this we learn more about the soul, and the unique nature of Aubrey and Chloe.

Stacie was taking in the beautiful light-colored stone facade of the villa, with its classic Renaissance-era architecture, when the sound of a door opening caught her attention. The door to the villa opened just slightly, as the person inside studied the two visitors. Stacie swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. She was nervous, but what was more, she could tell Aubrey was even more so.

She tried to peer inside the villa, but the entrance was too dark. The person who had opened the door, remained shrouded in the darkness so she could not see them.

Stacie turned her head toward Aubrey when she heard the blonde say, “Fáidh.” It was all that Aubrey said, and Stacie didn’t know if it was a name, a title, or some type of greeting.

There was a pause, and then the door swung open fully. It revealed a man, distinguished looking in a professorial type of way, with gray hair and beard. The beard was neatly trimmed and helped add to his venerable look. The lines on his face, and his stature, just screamed philosophy professor and grandfather to Stacie.

His turquoise eyes connected with Aubrey’s. She remained standing there fidgeting nervously, but Stacie was positive that her girlfriend somehow stood straighter; which was actually rather amazing considering the posture the blonde always maintains. Through her connection, Stacie sensed that Aubrey felt like the proverbial wayward daughter returning home; which just made Stacie all the more nervous.

The elder vampire smiled kindly as he stepped out of his home, and wrapped Aubrey in a warm embrace, kissing the top of her head.

“Welcome home, mo Nighean Brèagha.”

“Tapadh leat, Fáidh,” Aubrey said in reply and hugged the older vampire tighter. She realized in this moment how much Fáidh means to her.

Stacie shifted from one foot to another, reminding the old vampire that one of his favorites had not returned alone. He started speaking to Stacie in Italian, but when the tall brunette didn’t respond, he looked at Aubrey. “She’s American, please speak in English.”

The old vampire nodded and held out his hand to Stacie. “Please excuse my poor manners. Welcome to my home.”

“Fáidh, this is my girlfriend, Stacie Conrad. Stacie, this is my mentor, teacher, Fáidh.”

“Hello, sir, it’s nice to meet you,” Stacie said, extending her hand.

The old vampire took the hand and bent at the waist, bringing the American’s hand to his lips. With a kiss, he said, “The pleasure is all mine.” Fáidh then turned his head towards Aubrey and chuckled. “She’s as beautiful as you, and you both are as beautiful as angels, yet I sense there is more.” His words came as a whisper.

Stacie blushed as she lowered her eyes, feeling both pleased and a little embarrassed by the unexpected praise. "Thank you, sir," she said quietly.

“None of this ‘ _Sir_ ’ business, young one, please call me _Fáidh_ ,” he said.

As Stacie said _thank you, Fáidh_ , Aubrey nodded and answered, “She’s not just my girlfriend, she is my _cara cléibh_.”

His old eyes grew round as he straightened. “Soulmate? Are you sure?”

It’s Stacie who spoke up. “We’re sure.”

Aubrey nodded her agreement. “Yes, we are sure.”

The old vampire studied the two of them. Tranquil eyes of turquoise took in every detail, as he scratched at the neatly trimmed gray beard. “I think we should move inside, and continue this in a more comfortable setting.” He gestured for the two women to enter his villa. As they did, Fáidh asked, “Have you eaten breakfast?”

A low rumble in Stacie’s stomach answered that question. She turned a slight shade of pink, as she blushed. Aubrey took her by the hand, and answered, “We could use breakfast.” She kissed Stacie on the cheek.

“Perfect,” Fáidh said. “We will have breakfast on the veranda and will talk. He passed them by and led them through his home.

Aubrey looked around wistfully. Fáidh’s home was filled with books. The place has almost slipped Aubrey’s memory, but now, being there, it all came back. This place makes her feel safe.

The villa is tranquil, like an ancient temple of learning. In the time she has known him, Fáidh had turned all of his homes into veritable libraries. Every room and hallway are lined with shelves, each stacked full of books.

A glance over at Stacie, and she doesn’t need their shared connection to tell her that the brunette is in awe. The look of wonder on her face tells Aubrey that the scientist and scholar is totally in her element here in the villa. Stacie crossed the room in awe and ran her fingers along the leather spines. “This is amazing,” Stacie whispered.

Aubrey waited patiently, and Stacie had to tear herself away, but she didn’t want to keep her host waiting. She reached out to Aubrey and took her hand. “Pull me away, please.”

With a chuckle, Aubrey said, “I know what you mean.” She tugged Stacie into her arms and kissed her. “I promise, I’ll bring you back.”

Stacie grinned into the kiss. “I’m holding you to that.”

“Come on, let’s not keep Fáidh waiting,” Aubrey said pulling Stacie behind her.

“Just how upset will Fáidh be when we have sex in here?”

“Stacie!” Aubrey hissed. “We are NOT having sex in here!”

“Well, not just in here,” Stacie said matter-of-factly. “I see multiple rooms that we are definitely christening.” To punctuate this point, she looked into a small side room, in which every wall was shelves lined with leather bound books. “Like I can just picture you on that reading chair.”

“STACIE!” Unfortunately, now Aubrey could picture it, too, with Stacie kneeling before her. She realized Stacie was practically transmitting the images to her. She gave the brunette a hard stare, even as she blushed from head to toe. “Stop, that!”

“Stop what?” The mischievous look on her face gave lie to Stacie’s attempt to sound innocent.

An image of putting the brunette over her lap and swatting her butt flashed through Aubrey’s mind. Stacie lit up. “Oooh, kinky…”

Aubrey stopped. “Wait. You could tell what I just thought?”

“Yes. Which I think means it was a pretty strong thought,” Stacie said as her more analytical side replaced her flirtatious sex-kitten. “We need to explore this.”

Aubrey nodded. “I agree. Now behave yourself…” The image of her spanking Stacie flashed in her head again, but this time she was sure it came from the brunette. “Behave!” She whispered loudly. Stacie only laughed in answer.

The blonde pulled the brunette behind her, passing all the way through the remaining portion of the villa. They stepped together, hand-in-hand, out into a Roman-style courtyard, which contained a beautiful garden with a running fountain at its center, and a lovely veranda where a small breakfast table sat.

The old vampire had patiently waited for them. When he arched an eyebrow, Aubrey just blushed in response. He didn’t say anything, and led the two of them to the breakfast table. “Please sit down. May I offer you some fruit or berries?” He gestured to the bowls that were already set out. “I have tea already brewed.”

Both Aubrey and Stacie answered together, “Yes, thank you.”

He started pouring tea for both of them. Aubrey noted the cups and dishes were already set out. “You are prepared for us,” she observed. “You sensed us coming.”

Fáidh shrugged as he answered. “Like I wouldn’t recognize one of my Nighean Brèagha coming.” He looked at Stacie as she took a seat. “I just wanted to get a read on who you were with.” He gave her a wink. “If I had known how lovely she is, I would have rushed out with a bouquet of roses.”

Stacie blushed, while Aubrey simply said, “Fáidh…”

He held his hand to his chest as if she had offended him. “What? You’ve never brought someone home before. If it weren’t so early, I would be breaking out the wine, maybe even champagne…”

“Fáidh…”

“You have to admit, this is monumental,” he said with a wink at Stacie.

The brunette decided she really liked the old vampire. “Awww, I feel special.”

“Don’t you start,” Aubrey pointed at Stacie. “He’s bad enough.” She looked at Fáidh and said, “How can anyone claiming to be twenty-five hundred years old act such a child?”

“Twenty-five hundred,” Stacie gasped. She looked between them. “Are you serious?”

“Quite,” the old vampire said. “I was born here when Rome still had aspirations of being something better, and the Republic was growing.”

“Oh, my God! That’s Amazing,” Stacie said in awe.

“What’s more, when he says here, he means here,” Aubrey said as she pointed to the courtyard around them. “This place is built over the home he was born in.”

Her head turned towards Fáidh in a flash. “Is that true?”

“Sì.”

“But I thought you were Irish,” Stacie said. She looked at Aubrey. “Weren’t you speaking Gaelic? Isn’t Fáidh Gaelic?”

“Yes,” Aubrey answered. “Chloe and I met Fáidh for the first time in Ireland when we fled there from England just after we lost Rebecca.”

“Sì, I moved to Gaul not long after I was turned,” said Fáidh. “Then as the Roman legions pushed forward, I traveled to Britannia; then when Caesar crossed the channel, I relocated to Ireland.”

“You lived in the time of Julius Caesar,” Stacie said in awe.

Fáidh smiled, not unlike many of the professors Stacie had who were thrilled when they recognized the eager student they had before them. “If I had any doubt that she was your soulmate, that was just put to rest,” Fáidh said as he addressed Aubrey. “She has the same thirst for knowledge you do.”

Aubrey looked at her with adoration. With a soft smile she said, “Yes, she does.”

The three fell into easy conversation, and for Aubrey it was like returning home and introducing her girlfriend to both her proverbial grandfather and mentor. It felt so normal, she savored it.

After about twenty minutes of casual conversation, Fáidh sat back holding his cup of tea in front of him as he said, “So, my Nighean Brèagha, while I love having you here, and meeting this lovely angel, I get the distinct feeling you came here for a different reason.”

Aubrey sat straight in her chair and sighed. She had found herself reluctant to switch the direction of the conversation. She had wanted to hold onto this sliver of normalcy.

“I am terribly sorry that we intruded on you, Fáidh, but we have many urgent questions that I would like to discuss with you,” Aubrey said.

“What is this? Why would you not come? You know you’re always welcome here. This will always be a home for you and Chloe,” Fáidh said. He looked at her with a mixture of astonishment and hurt.

“You know that us traveling here could be dangerous for you,” Aubrey said. The elder vampire waved this away as he made a dismissive sound. The blonde vampire looked at him as if he was being too dismissive of the dangers.

“To be honest, Fáidh, I have been debating with myself for some time now if I should come here,” Aubrey told their host.

Fáidh again snorted his displeasure.

With a roll of her eyes, Aubrey continued. “I was wondering if I should risk revealing your home here.” She waved at the villa. “Just to discuss this matter with you…”

Fáidh went to say something, but before he could, Aubrey held up her index finger and cut him off. “But I decided that it’s too important to not talk with you about it.”

He shook his head. “My Nighean Brèagha, I am offended and feel I have taught you badly,” his words scolded

“In all my centuries, I was never more pleased than when I was able to offer you and Chloe sanctuary,” Fáidh said. He waved at the villa. “You both will always have a safe haven here. A home if you have a need.” He looked at Stacie. “That offer is extended to you as well, my dear.”

“Thank you,” Stacie responded.

Aubrey took her hand, and gave it a squeeze. They shared a smile, and Aubrey turned her head towards Fáidh. “We appreciate it.”

“So, that’s enough on that,” Fáidh said. “Tell me what you are thinking, and ask me your questions.”

Aubrey and Stacie shared a look, and began to tell their tale.

<{(0)}>

Beca woke the next morning, feeling refreshed and wearing a smile on her face. She thought back to her date with Chloe and her smile grew wider. Her phone started ringing and she grabbed it from her charger.

“Hello,” Beca said.

“Hey,” Chloe said from the other end. “I was wondering if you were awake yet.”

“I just woke up,” Beca said. “Did you sense that? Or did you just get lucky?”

Chloe chuckled and whispered, “I kind of sensed it.”

“So, what’s up?” Beca asked.

“It’s almost lunchtime and Amy and I are going to make sure you eat,” Chloe said. “Lily and I are sitting with Amy now, waiting for you.”

“ _Yeah, Shawshank,”_ Beca hears Fat Amy yell in the background. _“Get your skinny ass down here. I need to talk to you.”_

“You heard the lady,” Chloe said.

“Do you know what’s going on?” Beca asked.

“Something about last night,” Chloe said lowering her voice. “And, I can’t believe I’m saying this, _coitus interrruptus._ ”

“Oh, my God,” Beca said with a laugh. “I don’t think I want to know what that’s even about.”

“Please, come have lunch with us. You need to eat,” Chloe said. She lowered her voice, “I really don’t want to be by myself if she starts talking about it.”

Beca sighed. “I’ll see you guys in a few minutes.”

“Okay,” Chloe said and ended the call. She turned to Amy. “Beca will be down shortly.”

“Good,” Fat Amy said.

“Hey,” CR said as she and Flo approached the table. “Do you mind if we join you?”

“Oh, please do,” Chloe said. “Let’s pull up another table. Beca will be joining us shortly.”

“What about Stacie and Aubrey?” Fat Amy asked. “I haven’t seen them since the show ended last night.”

“Oh, um, Brey took Stacie on an excursion,” Chloe said. “She wanted to show Stacie some of the sights since she’s never been to Rome before.”

“If they’ve been out all night,” Fat Amy said with a smirk. “Wouldn’t that be called a _sexcursion_? Am I right?”

“Amy, don’t,” Beca said with a shake of her head as she took a seat between Fat Amy and Chloe.

“Speaking of _sexcursions_ ,” Fat Amy said. “What was so important last night that you called to interrupt my date? I was close to closing the deal if you know what I mean?”

“We always know what you mean, Ames,” Beca said. “And I called you? Why?”

“How should I know?” Fat Amy said throwing her hands up in frustration.”

“But I don’t understand,” Beca said, her confusion quite evident. “Why on earth would I call you late at night?”

“That’s what I’m asking?” Fat Amy said getting even more frustrated. “Look, I was with Marco and CR brought the phone to me and said you really needed to talk to me. When I took the phone, you weren’t there. I think the call was dropped because of where we were.”

“Where were you?” Beca asked.

“Marco and I had gone for a walk down by the river,” Fat Amy said. “When I couldn’t hear anything, CR and I walked out to the street but you weren’t on the phone. When I went back to finish what I started with Marco, he was gone.”

“I’m, uh, sorry about that, Ames,” Beca said furrowing her brow as she looked across the table, first at Lily, then Flo, and then CR.

“Tell her you were drunk,” CR mouthed to her.

Fat Amy saw Beca looking at CR and looked over as well. CR looked at Flo and then back to Beca. Fat Amy narrowed her eyes but turned to look at Beca.

“I wasn’t drunk last night,” Beca said not understanding what was happening.

CR gave herself a facepalm and shook her head. Chloe could hear Lily chuckling and glared at her. She and Lily had a short subvocal chat and Chloe nodded her head slightly in understanding.

“What?” Fat Amy said. “I didn’t say you were drunk. I asked you why you called me last night?”

Beca furrowed her brow again and turned to look at Chloe. Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca on the cheek as she whispered, “Just go with it. I’ll explain later.”

“Oh, I, um,” Beca stammered a bit and then said to Amy, “I wanted to thank you. You know, for everything you’ve been doing to help me. Um, with the tour and stuff.”

“Aw, Beca,” Chloe said and kissed her cheek again. “That’s sweet.”

Fat Amy just looked at Beca. “Like what ‘stuff’?”

“What?” Beca asked. “Um, like, uh.... bringing me Flo and CR. They are hard workers, and very valuable to the tour.” She focused on the two of them and said, “Which reminds me. Let’s talk later this afternoon. I need to make a couple of calls first, but I want to talk to you about an offer.”

“Thanks, Beca,” CR and Flo said simultaneously. “We appreciate it.”

“Just let us know when you need to meet,” Flo said.

“We actually need to meet with someone after lunch too,” CR said as she glanced over at Lily, but the unnaturally silent woman was nowhere to be seen.

“You interrupted my date to tell me that?” Fat Amy scoffed getting Beca’s attention again. “That could have waited.”

“Um, no, it’s, um, I, err,” Beca stammered again and looked helplessly to Chloe.

“Tell her what you told me,” Chloe said. “About how much you appreciate how she’s making the effort to be nicer to me.”

“Right,” Beca said and turned back to Fat Amy. “What she said. Thanks especially for that.”

“Beca, I’m your best friend,” Fat Amy said and pulled Beca into a tight hug. “You don’t have to thank me. But, pay my tab at the bar tonight and we’ll call it even.”

“Of course, we will,” Beca grumbled into Fat Amy’s shoulder. “Can’t breathe, Ames.”

“Oh,” Fat Amy said and let Beca go. “Sorry” She looked around and asked, “Has anyone seen our waiter? I’m starving and Beca’s buying.”

<{(0)}>

Lily walked into the hotel, having walked the perimeter where she surreptitiously checked to see if there were any vampires or Inquisitors about. So far nothing, but she needed to remain vigilant.

She automatically tensed as Flo fell into step with her on her left, and CR on her right. Before she can lash out, Flo asked, “Care to join us for a coffee?”

“We insist,” Cynthia Rose added.

They both gestured to a table that’s off by itself. On principle, Lily considered refusing. She had full knowledge she could take the two security specialists in a fight, though she would have to hold back being in public. Instead she nodded and walked towards the table. She observed both Flo and Cynthia Rose relax a little, which in turn gave her a bit of satisfaction.

CR broke off and headed for the coffee bar, over her shoulder she asked, “Can I get you a coffee?”

Lily shook her head as she answered, “No, thank you, but I would appreciate a green tea.”

CR nodded as Flo asked for a Macchiato. The African American gave a thumbs up, and proceeded to give their order. Flo and Lily took seats across from each other at the small table. Both sat, but neither relaxed; there was a tension that could only be described as spring loaded.

Neither made any attempt at conversation; each just sat eyeing the other, taking their measure. The tension was only broken when CR arrived, setting their three drinks on the table.

As Cynthia Rose took her seat she said, “That was pretty wild last night.”

Lily picked up her tea and breathed in the steam. She didn’t detect any foreign substances, and so took a sip. She looked at both women and simply said, “It was.”

“I thought it was weird that the two men you had me intercept were priests,” Flo said. It was obvious she was looking for some reaction from the Korean woman.

Lily could tell she was being probed, and kept her features neutral. “Priests? Are you sure?”

Flo studied the woman across from her for a heartbeat before she answered, “Oh, Sí.” She picked up her own drink, and sipped at it. “I’m from Guatemala. I know a priest when I see one.”

Setting her tea down, Lily remained neutral. “I see.”

Flo shrugged. “It actually made it easier for me to divert them. I mean, as priests they felt compelled to help a poor young Catholic girl from Guatemala lost in the city.”

Lily just nodded. “Of course.”

“Thing was,” CR said. “You were pretty specific as to where you wanted those priests directed to.”

“It made me curious,” added Flo. “So, I set myself so I could observe the priests after they successfully escorted me to my destination.”

Lily’s only response was to arch her right eyebrow.

“You can imagine my surprise when I found myself observing a scene from a Kung Fu movie,” Flo said.

“I can indeed imagine,” Lily deadpanned.

“Not every day that you see Kung Fu priests,” CR said before she sipped her coffee.

“Savate, actually,” Lily said.

Both of the security specialists released the breaths they had been holding. Lily’s admission seemed to be a signal that more information will be forthcoming.

“As I said, I was a bit surprised by the Kung Fu priests, but I was even more surprised when Fat Amy’s date attacked them from above.”

Lily sat still, not conceding anything.

CR added, “From twelve stories up.”

“My final surprise was when one of the priests stabbed Amy’s date in the chest, and he turned to dust,” Flo said. Her voice dropped to just above a whisper as and she looked to see if anyone had heard her. “That seemed rather odd.”

“Very odd,” Cynthia Rose agreed. The two security specialists then sat there, staring at Lily, waiting for her to provide answers. Their silence was all the question needed.

Lily sat there, and contemplated her next action. She knew she could wait them out. She knew she could walk away and say nothing. She also knew they had been a major help last night. She knew there was a lot more danger to come.

She realized she actually trusted the two women sitting across from her. “Okay, this will sound fantastic, and you will have every reason to think I’m lying, or telling stories, but what I will tell you is the truth.”

Both Flo and Cynthia Rose each instinctively sat forward in their seats. Lily took a breath, and started her tale. “I don’t know what year it was, or what my name was, but I do know I was born in what is now North Korea during the Goryeo dynasty. I remember little, but I remember being traded with a couple of others for some horses. This brought me into the servitude of a clan of Mongols, who then traded me to a clan from the west, a clan that I was to quickly learn were vampires.”

Lily took it as a good sign that Cynthia Rose and Flo remained silent for this introduction. So, she continued her story.

<{(0)}>

Now standing in the middle of Fáidh’s main room, which also has the largest collection of books and manuscripts, Aubrey and Stacie waited as he read through an incredibly ancient tome.

“I’m sorry my Nighean Brèagha,” Fáidh said as he gently closed the tome. “There is just so little written about this. I have read what Socrates, Plato, and Aristotle had to say about the soul. Their basic tenant was that the soul is the most divine of human traits.”

He flipped open a smaller book. “Now, Thomas Aquinas thought that every living thing has a soul but argued that only human souls are immortal. He of course was ignoring vampires and other demon races.”

Stacie perked up. “Demon races?”

“Sorry, my dear. I keep forgetting you’re relatively new to this world.” The old vampire turned to the shelves behind him, and selected a large leather-bound book from the middle shelf. “There is a whole world just beneath the surface, and in the shadows.” He opened the book and pointed. “There’s a world of vampires, Sirens, Banshee, Werewolves…”

Stacie can't help asking. “There are really Werewolves?”

The vampire smiled kindly. “Oh, yes, they are a fascinating race. Bitter enemies of vampires…”

“You mean like in the movies?” Stacie asked.

The old vampire looked at the young brunette with a truly baffled expression. “Movies?”

The blonde smiled gently. “You’ll have to excuse my old mentor, Stacie, he’s not much into modern pop culture. I don’t know if he’s ever been to the cinema.”

“Of course, I’ve been to the cinema,” said the old vampire in an offended huff. “I found that Charlie Chaplin a delight. As was Laurel and Hardy, and Abbott and Costello.”

Aubrey smirked. “So, nothing in the last sixty years?”

Fáidh dropped his head. “No.”

“It’s okay, you’re not missing much,” Aubrey assured Fáidh.

“I feel we are getting off-track,” Fáidh said. “Where was I?” He looked down at his book. “Oh, yes, Thomas Aquinas definitely was mistaken about all living things having souls. Vampires, accept on rare occasions, do not have souls.”

“How rare?” asked Stacie.

“An inquisitive one, isn’t she?” Fáidh asked Aubrey.

“She’s my beautiful genius,” Aubrey answered. “And one sexy scientist.”

“I wish you two could stay longer,” Fáidh said. “I have a feeling we would be able to talk for months without tiring of each other.”

“I completely agree,” Stacie said.

“Besides, don’t you two need to ‘ _experience_ ’ each room?”

Aubrey and Stacie stared at the elder vendor, both blushing lightly with guilt. Each looking the caught school girl. “Umm-yeah… about that…” Stacie started.

Fáidh waved her off, “I have always believed a love of learning should be encouraged.” He added a wink for good measure.

“Oh, God,” Aubrey whispered towards the ceiling. She was sure from the heat of her skin that she was blushing from head to toes. “Can we get back to the subject at hand?” She fixed the elder a look. “How rare?”

He played with his beard, as he thought back. “Not counting myself, Aubrey, or Chloe, in my two millennia, I’ve come across twelve.”

“Twelve? Twelve!” Stacie sputtered.

“There may have been more, but I did not learn of them.”

“Where are they? Maybe they might have some more answers,” suggested Stacie.

“I’m afraid that’s not possible,” replied the elder vampire gravely.

“Why not?”

Fáidh paused. It allows Aubrey to guess the answer. She said flatly, “Because now there are only us three.”

“WHAT!?!”

“Yes, of the fifteen Anathema that I have had knowledge of,” Fáidh said. “Only Aubrey, Chloe, and myself, are still alive.”

“Why?”

Fáidh seemed to age before Stacie’s eyes. “Vampires see us as Anathema, they fear what we represent, and fear what we might become.”

Stacie looked at him with questioning eyes, so he continued. “Anathema have the potential to be greater than vampires. We can travel in sunlight much easier, and we don’t require as much blood to sustain us. In fact, if we drink from a vampire, we can go weeks without needing more. We don’t feel the hunger as deeply. And frankly, they know that they lost something when they were sired. Aubrey and Chloe didn’t.”

“Souls,” whispered Aubrey.

The tall brunette turned towards Aubrey and smiled as she took her hand.

Looking on this with such pride, Fáidh returned to the topic at hand. “Now, Plato I believe was onto something that could explain Chloe’s soulmate. He postulated that even after death, the soul exists. It would lead one to believe that such a soul could be born again.”

He looked at Aubrey. “However, there isn’t any guarantee that if you were to sire Stacie that she wouldn’t lose her soul.”

“So, if we were to make the attempt, I might be killing my soulmate?”

Fáidh looked at her forlornly. “Yes.”

<{(0)}>

“CR, Flo, do you have a few minutes?”

The two women turned towards the voice, and nodded at Beca as she jogged to catch up to them.

“Hello, Beca.”

“Buenas tardes, Beca.”

The petite musician came up to them, smile firmly fixed. She was so happy how things were working out. “Hey, do you guys have time to talk now?”

Cynthia Rose smiled back. “Well, since you’re the boss, I guess that’s up to you.”

“Sí,” Flo agreed. “If you need us, you got us, Beca.”

Beca blushed. “You know I never feel like a boss. Let’s go up to my suite. I need to talk to you both.”

“Yeah, Beca,” CR joked. “You’ve had me on pins and needles about this offer you’ve been hinting at.”

“Well, I hope you can be a bit more patient,” Beca replied. “Let’s go to the suite and we can talk there.”

The two security specialists told Beca to lead the way, and followed her to her suite. They each grabbed a bottle of water from the suite’s bar and sat themselves on the couches in the middle of the room.

CR looked at the petite woman sitting across from her and asked, “So what can we do for you, boss?”

“I want to promote you,” Beca stated simply. “I want to promote you both to be my assistants.”

“REALLY!?!”

Neither woman had seen this offer coming.

“Yes,” Beca said in amusement. “I realized yesterday that I need help.” Taking a deep breath. “I’m beginning to realize some of the things that Theo did for me…”

Flo interrupted. “Has there been any word on him?”

“No, and I now think something bad might have happened to him,” Beca said solemnly. “I really didn’t like him that much, and he could be creepy, but I’m actually rather worried about him.”

“Yeah, we didn’t really know him, either. But still, you don’t want anything bad to happen to anyone,” CR observed.

Flo automatically did the sign-of-the-cross, then kissed two fingers and pointed to the ceiling.

“Yeah,” Beca nodded. “And I hope it just turns out he went to Vegas and really tied one on. But I’m kind of in a bind. Theo did a lot to keep my day rolling more than I knew. I need help with that.”

“What? With your schedule and shit?” Cynthia Rose asked.

“Yes,” Beca replied with a nod. “But it’s more than that. I need someone to pull me out of meet-and-greets when they get too long. I need someone to make sure the meet-and-greet is even setup.”

Beca stood up and walked over to the small desk and picked up two leather bound portfolios. “Take a look at these. See if the duties outlined are something you two want to take on.” She opened the portfolio, and pointed out the various responsibilities. “I really could use your help.”

Both Cynthia Rose and Flo opened their portfolios, and started to read through the documents. “I think I can speak for Flo, and say we’re definitely interested…”

Looking at the two women, Beca cuts in asking, “Why do I hear a _but_?”

The two security specialists exchanged looks. Each nod at the other, and Flo speaks up. “We think we need to come clean.”

The petite woman sat up straighter. Her body tensing. She wondered if she had mistrusted the wrong people. She asked, “What?”

“We, um, uh, we’re not roadies. We are, um, we are security specialists,” explained Cynthia Rose. “We were hired to protect you…”

“WHAT!?! By WHO!?!”

Both the security specialists looked at each other. “Fat Amy,” they said simultaneously.

“WHAT!?! But WHY!?!”

CR chuckled dryly. “She was certain that the redhead was out to hurt you.”

“She was certain that the ginger was out to steal your soul,” Flo added.

“Oh, my God,” Beca said, shocked, but then again not overly surprised. It is Fat Amy they were talking about.

“So, yeah, we came to your troupe, in not the most honest way.” CR looked quite chagrined at this admission.

Rubbing her eyes, Beca let out an exasperated sigh. She looked at the two women, and said earnestly, “I don’t need protection from Chloe.”

“Sí,” Flo agreed. “We came to the same conclusion a while ago.” She gestured between herself and CR. “We actually admitted the truth to Chloe…”

“WAIT! Chloe knows?”

Both Cynthia Rose and Flo nod. They sat there, looking pensive. Waiting to be yelled at and fired.

Beca looked towards the door of the suite, and whispered, “Why didn’t she tell me?” It was just loud enough for the two security specialists to hear.

“She actually encouraged us to stay,” Flo offered.

“Red thought that you having extra protection would be wise,” added CR.

“¡Dios mío!,” Flo exclaimed. “And she was right.”

“WHAT!?! WHY!?!” Beca facepalmed. “I actually know more than those words.” She looked at them plaintively. “What do you mean?”

CR and Flo exchanged looks again. Cynthia Rose took a breath, as if steeling herself. “We know the truth,” one more glance towards Flo. “We know about Chloe.”

Beca froze, not sure what to say or do. “Um, I’m not, uh, not sure. What?” Beca winced at the exaggerated way she said, ‘ _what’._

 _“_ Vampiro,” Flo whispered.

“Um, what?”

“Vampire,” CR said a bit louder. “Chloe is a vampire.” Beca started to speak up, denial on the tip of her tongue, but CR cut her off. “Lily told us the truth.”

This stopped Beca’s denial before it could be voiced. She sat stunned by this turn of events. “Wh-wh-why would she do that?”

“She needed our help last night,” Flo answered. “And I witnessed something extraordinary, and frankly, quite scary.”

“We confronted Lily, and she told us her story,” the African American woman said. “That shit was too wild, but damn if we didn’t believe her”

“Tell me,” Beca whispered.

“Well, when someone tells you they once were a slave to the Mongol horde of Genghis Khan, you think they are _Loco,_ ” Flo said solemnly. “But there was something about what she said, and how it was said, that we just knew it was true.”

The two security specialists went on to tell Beca everything Lily had revealed, and what Flo had witnessed. Beca sat there quietly and took it all in. She already knew she needed to have a long talk with Chloe, but this just reinforced it in her mind.

“Oy-estaba loco, I mean, it was like some _Matrix_ like shit,” the Guatemalan woman said earnestly. Not for the first time she made the sign-of-the-cross.

“Lily had totally set it up so that the vampire that was going to kill Fat Amy was taken out by these two Kung Fu priests,” CR said with a shake of her head.

Looking down at her phone, Beca saw she had received a text from Chloe; one filed with overly cute emojis. It was totally a Chloe thing, yet Beca also saw the time, and she realized she had just sat and listened for fifteen minutes about how dangerous Chloe and her world truly are.

“I wouldn’t want to get on Lily’s bad side.”

Cynthia Rose’s last statement caught Beca lost in thought, and brought her back into the moment. “Sorry, what was that?”

“Lily,” the African American woman said. “She’s a bit scary.”

Beca nodded in agreement, but was now lost in thought that was taking her down a different rabbit hole. Almost absently she said, “I need to get going, but the offer still stands.”

“We’ll take it,” CR and Flo said together.

Beca smiled and shook their hands, but her mind was elsewhere. She needed to talk to Chloe, and so made an excuse and made a hasty exit, even as she told them the studio people would be in touch.

She really needed to talk to Chloe.

<{(0)}>

The high-speed Frecciarossa train raced down the tracks, speeding south towards Rome. In less than an hour, Aubrey and Stacie would be back in plenty of time for the night’s concert. Aubrey had texted Lily and Chloe, letting them know she and Stacie were okay.

At least physically.

Mentally, Aubrey was in turmoil.

The blonde looked to her right, opposite of where Stacie was sitting. She looked out upon the Italian countryside, flying by at over three hundred kilometers an hour. This time their journey was being made at midafternoon, so the beautiful Italian countryside was readily visible to the two women, but they again really didn’t see it. Each was too consumed with what they had learned that morning.

If they were to really look out the train’s windows, they would note that there were dark clouds on the horizon. It fit, for the dark clouds matched Aubrey’s mood.   
  
It was silent in the cabin save for the sounds of the train. Neither Aubrey or Stacie had been able to maintain a conversation with the other. Aubrey and Stacie were sitting right next to each other, yet at this moment they felt miles apart.

“When are we going to talk about this?”

The words seemed to shatter the silence. Aubrey sighed and shook her head, not ready to answer Stacie’s question.  
  
“We should talk about this,” Stacie pushed.   
  
Frowning, Aubrey shrugged her shoulders.

This was so unlike her. She had never had any trouble communicating before. The ability to relate her thoughts and feelings had always been a strength. Now she was tied in knots. She looked into her girlfriend’s eyes and tried to speak, but nothing came forth.

Huffing in mild amusement, Stacie rolled her eyes. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Silence stretched out between them. After a minute, the tall brunette prodded. “Aubrey?”

Swallowing to get the lump out, Aubrey finally managed to speak. “I don’t know what there is to say.”

Stacie said, “Tell me what you’re thinking.”

Aubrey wanted to tell Stacie how much the beautiful brunette means to her. She wanted to tell Stacie how much she wanted to let the taller woman into her life. She wanted to tell her that she can’t imagine not having her in her life, now that their souls have found each other.

She wanted to tell her how scared she is of losing Stacie. She wanted to tell Stacie that she’s afraid of exposing her to any more of her world; that it’s too scary, too dangerous, too deadly.

It was as this swirl of thoughts were threatening to drown out all ability to think, that Aubrey had come to the recognize, just how little experience she had when it came to matters of the heart. Aubrey had realized she actually had never been very good with words of love, as she had never had to use them. This was all so foreign to her, that when she opened her mouth, no sound came out.

Luckily for her, their shared connection allowed the feelings she had to be conveyed in ways no words could ever capture.

The young scientist implicitly knew what her soulmate was feeling; what her desires and fears were. It was like she was having it all transmitted directly into her brain.

Stacie realized that words were not what was needed right now. What was needed was something more primal, more direct. Something she was extremely good at, great even, if past lovers were to be believed.

With the decision made, Stacie surged forward, her lips catching Aubrey’s. It was a powerful kiss, a demanding kiss, and at first, she felt the blonde stiffen, and maybe even start to pull away, but Stacie followed, and her hand slipped into the yellow blonde hair, and held Aubrey in place. By that moment though, it wasn’t necessary, Aubrey had surrendered to the kiss.

She was kissing her back now. Aubrey was kissing her in a way that Stacie had longed for without even knowing it. The feelings she was experiencing for what seemed like the first time in her entire life. They had kissed before, but this was different. She was trying to create a new channel of communication, through the tactile touch of their lips. Through this nexus, Stacie was attempting to convey all the feelings she was experiencing, and those she knew Aubrey was feeling.

A kiss has always been a form of communication; from its inception. From a kiss to a cheek, that conveys feelings of friendship, the kiss a mother delivers to a hurting child, that conveys love and protection, to the kiss lovers share, that conveys hunger and passion; a kiss has always been one of humanity’s most basic forms of communication.

Stacie needed it to be more. Aubrey needed it to be more.

The brunette’s lips were hot and wet and the blonde could not help but moan in response to Stacie’s gentle prodding. Aubrey allowed the brunette woman’s tongue to slip into her mouth as the kiss deepened.

Stacie knew at moments like this they belonged together forever; how could it be any other way? How could she not be with the one person that she considers the other part of her soul?

So, she poured this epiphany into her kiss, into their shared connection. She let the love of her life know that she was ready and willing to face the dangers that were inherit to their love.

Cursing mentally, the blonde felt everything that Stacie was pouring into the kiss. She felt the love so raw and free, she couldn’t help but be swept up in it. It affected every cell within her being. The blush on Aubrey’s face grew brighter before she pulled back. She looked into Stacie’s eyes and was lost. The brunette’s face looked completely at peace and devoid of any fear.

Leaning her head forward, they rested their foreheads against each other’s. Stacie adopted a satisfied smirk and said, “I’m glad we could talk this out.”

<{(0)}>

The door opened, and Aubrey seemed to be tiptoeing into the room. Chloe stood there, arms crossed, waiting.

“So, do you want to tell me where you’ve been all night and most of today?”

Aubrey froze; her eyes big as saucers, and Chloe felt as if she were in some type of freaky role reversal.

When Aubrey didn’t respond, Chloe said, “Well?”

The redhead had never seen Aubrey as undone as the blonde was right now. “Lily and I have been covering for you. We have everyone believing that the two of you were off getting your sex on, and then sightseeing. Luckily you two are renowned for going at it like rabbits, so that wasn’t hard to pull off…”

A very red-faced Aubrey finally spoke. “You’re mad?”

“Of course, I’m mad!” Chloe hissed. “Last night Lily had to take care of a _Capulet_ _Family_ foot soldier!”

This brought Aubrey’s eyes from the floor. “Had he made us?”

Chloe shrugged. “We haven’t seen any additional vampires or minions, so he might have just been sniffing around. But they could also be waiting for the night.”

With a nod, Aubrey walked deeper into the suite. Chloe could sense Aubrey’s need. “Lily prepared some.” She indicated the bar.

The sigh of relief was palpable, as the blonde hurried over. A transfusion bag was in a small box. Lily had devised this simple but effective contraption years ago. It slowly warmed the blood in the transfusion bag; bringing it to a much more palatable body temperature. She felt the warm bag as she removed it, with relief. In short order she had emptied the contents into the waiting wine glass, and consumed it all in one long gulp.

Chloe watched her old friend with worry. She could see the blood had helped, but there was still a tension there. “Talk to me, Bree.”

The blonde turned and looked at Chloe. “Lily killed a Capulet?”

With a shake of her head, Chloe walked over to Aubrey. “Not directly.” This earned an intrigued look. “She maneuvered things so two Inquisitors killed him.”

“Inquisitors!”

“So, you can understand why I was worried you had left Rome without telling me.” There’s genuine hurt in Chloe’s words.

“I’m sorry…”

“I know, Bree. I know.” She reached out and tenderly ran her hand over Aubrey’s cheek. “And usually it’s me who does something reckless. I’m not ready to be the responsible one. I need you to be you, Bree.”

This brought a smile to the blonde’s face. She then stood a bit straighter, and her demeanor took a more serious tone. “I went to Florence. I took Stacie to Florence.”

It didn’t register at first. Chloe dropped her hand, unsure what the unexpected answer meant. “Florence?” Realization hit a moment later, and she said, “Florence!” Her eyes were hopeful. “Did you see…”

“Fáidh,” Aubrey responded with a nod, and a small smile.

“You Bitch!”

Not what Aubrey was expecting. “What?”

“You don’t think I might’ve wanted to see Fáidh too?”

Shaking her head, Aubrey responded. “Of course, I knew you would want to see him…”

“Then how could you go see him without me?” There is genuine hurt in Chloe’s words.

“Who would you have wanted to take with you?”

“Beca.” There’s no hesitation in Chloe’s answer. Aubrey’s answer is simply a raised eyebrow. And it clicked into place for Chloe. Beca would be missed if she were to leave, even for a quick trip Aubrey and Stacie had taken. In addition, Beca was becoming a world-famous celebrity. She might pull too much attention.

“When the time is right, we will bring Beca to visit,” Aubrey assured her best friend. “Trust me, Stacie wants to go back.”

Chloe was a bit confused at the blush that comes to Aubrey’s fair skin, but decided to let that pass. “So, how is he?”

The smile on Aubrey’s face is genuine. “He’s good.”

“Why did you go?”

The smile faltered. “I needed information.” The blonde turned away.

This action caught Chloe off-guard. “Aubrey? What information?”

The blonde turned towards her best friend, her sister really, and answered, “I wanted information on siring Stacie.”

This news brought a wave of excitement and enthusiasm. “Bree! That’s great…” The anguish on Aubrey’s face cuts Chloe’s words down. “Bree?” she asked hesitantly. “Isn’t that good news?”

The forlorn look Aubrey gave was answer enough.

<{(0)}>

The walk towards Beca’s suite seemed extra-long. Chloe’s mind was buzzing. She couldn’t stop thinking about what Aubrey had told her. When she had known Rebecca, oh those many centuries ago, she had hoped to sire her. Hoped to be with her forever. It would have been her Beca’s choice, but she had hoped when the time came, Rebecca would have chosen to be with her.

Now that she had a second chance with Beca, could she even offer her the choice? Could she risk Beca’s immortal soul?

And it wasn’t just the risk to her soul. It had been weighing on her for a while now; could she in good conscious bring Beca into this world? The brush with the Inquisitors and the vampire from the old family, the Capulets, served as a reminder of how dangerous her world truly is.

There was much to ponder.

At the same time, Chloe could sense that something was bothering Beca. The petite brunette was worried.

With a deep breath, Chloe used the key card and let herself into Beca’s suite. Her eyes immediately went to Beca, who was seated on the couch in the middle of the suite.

There were no lights on in the room, and Beca was seated in the shadows. If she had been human, she would have had a hard time seeing the petite woman. However, the nature of a vampire’s eyesight allowed Chloe to see Beca plainly. “Beca?”

There was no answer as Chloe let the door to the suite close. “Beca? Honey?”

There was a monotone sound to Beca’s voice as she asked, “Did Lily kill Theo?”

**< {(0)}>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Don’t hate the cliff hanger. Please.
> 
> BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters, we just really like them.


	18. Chapter 18 - A Needed Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca and Chloe talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Pitch Perfect Fans. We present Chapter Eighteen. Sorry about the delay. I received a review that accused me of racism for my depiction of Cynthia Rose. For the most part I blew it off. I’ve seen real racism in this world, and the hate it inspires. I know in my heart that when I write stories with these characters, it is with the intent of depicting them as powerful, intelligent, and beautiful. Still being accused of being racist and culturally insensitive, it hurt, and took me a moment to get back to writing.   
> Sorry for the long note, but I wanted to get that out. We live in an age when it’s a little too easy be derogatory to others. At the same time, there is real discrimination out there, and it needs to be confronted and overcome.   
> Just my two cents.  
> Onto the story.   
> BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters, we just really like them.

“Did Lily kill Theo?”

Her legs suddenly weak, Chloe fell back into the door, using it to keep her standing. She had known something was bothering Beca, but would never have guessed this. It takes a couple of heartbeats, and the silence is oppressive.

Finally, Chloe pushed herself away from the door and walked further into the hotel suite. The room was dark, but her vampire abilities let her see clearly. What she saw though, broke her heart. There was Beca, hugging her knees, hurt and anguish etched on her features. What was worse was the accusatory glint in her eyes.

Chloe gulped once knowing all too well the reason for Beca’s expressions.

“Did she?”

Chloe sighed as Beca put her feet down from the couch, a passing look of guilt appearing on Beca’s face before remembering that she had a strong reason for her deduction.  
  
“Lily didn’t murder anyone,” Chloe replied, holding herself straight; her stance every bit as assured as she was feeling. Chloe would not slink in, nor would she cower in shame. She would defend her longtime friend, just as Lily would defend her. She took a step closer, left hand coming to rest on the back of the second couch that sat between them. “But he did die fleeing her.”

Eyes wide, Beca hadn’t actually expected Chloe to answer. She had thought there would be some type of obfuscation. But then the answer sunk in, and Beca demanded, “What does that mean?”

The redhead indicated the couch, and Beca nodded. Chloe used the moment it took to sit to collect her thoughts. “This is going to sound fantastical…”

“You mean more fantastical than the woman that I love is a vampire?”

There was a beat before Chloe asked, “You love me?”

Beca stared at Chloe. She couldn’t believe what she had just grumbled out loud. This is not how she wanted to declare her love to Chloe.

For her part, Chloe had lit up like the Fourth of July as she heard those words. The redhead was practically bouncing off the couch.

With exasperation, Beca huffed, “Yes, of course I love you.” Chloe’s squeak actually brought a tug at the corners of her mouth. But then she remembered the reason they were sitting here. “Not the point right now.”

“Always the point, Becs,” Chloe said with an easy smile on the edges of her lips.

Rolling her eyes, Beca glanced away before focusing on Chloe again. With a sigh she said, “Chlo…”

Shaking her head Chloe sighed, too. “Fine. I meant what I said. Lily didn’t kill Theo, but her actions did lead to his death…”

“Chlo…”

Chloe kept talking, necessitating Beca to quiet and listen to her. Which the petite woman did, knowing that Chloe would be honest. “Yet, for you to understand I do have to tell you a fantastical story, which is a part of our story.”

“Our story?”

“Yes, our story,” Chloe said. “Theo was not who he seemed.”

“What does that mean?”

“The first time I ever saw the man you knew as Theo, I knew him as Theodore Stuart,” Chloe paused and took a deep breath before she said, “and I killed him.”

“What!?!”

Beca sat up straight; her eyes widened as her mouth fell open in shock.

“Theodore Stuart was the betrothed of Rebecca. He was there when she fled. He was there when Rebecca fell. He was there when she died. He was there when I went berserk. He fell to me when I bit him and I left him for dead.”

“Was he resurrected like me?”

“No,” Chloe steeled herself. “I have only one time let myself be consumed by the vampire within me. It was the moment I saw you, um, Rebecca lying on the ground. I lost it. I wanted the men who had chased her to pay. I turned into the monster I’m quite capable of being. One of the men I attacked was Theodore. In my rage I bit him; I thought I had killed him. I later learned I turned him…”

Beca couldn’t help asking, “Into a vampire?”

Red curls bounced as Chloe shook her head and said, “No.” She looked Beca in the eye. “Do you remember what I told you about Lily?”

“Um, yeah…”

Chloe nodded. “Vampires have the ability to create slaves. We call them minions. They basically become immortal like vampires, but are not as strong and don’t have some of the powers, but are also without the weaknesses of aversion to sunlight and the need for blood…”

A question came to Beca. “And Lily is your minion?”

Another shake of her head as Chloe answered. “No. Lily was turned by an elder vampire who rode with Genghis Khan…”

“Like the Genghis Khan? As in Mongols on horseback? That Genghis Khan?” Incredulity laced each question.

With a lopsided grin, Chloe answered, “Yes, that Genghis Khan.”

“How did she end up with you?”

There is a silence for a moment. “It’s more complicated than I want to get into now, and it happened before I was sired. What I can say is she was taken when her sire was murdered and then taken again when my sire murdered those vampires. Each transfer made Lily’s situation worse.”

The redhead gives a sad smile. “Wolfgang treated Lily so badly. When Aubrey and I made the decision to escape, we knew we had to free her. Which is lucky, because without her we wouldn’t have escaped.”

There’s a sigh. “We protected each other, and have ever since. So, when Theo threatened us, Lily acted.”

“And killed him?” It came out as a question, instead of an accusation.

Another shake of the head. “She confronted him. He was winding up Jesse…”

“Jesse? What the Hell does he have to do with this?”

There’s her badass brunette. It causes Chloe to chuckle. “You ever wonder why vampires don’t rule the world?”

The question caught Beca off guard. She wasn’t expecting it. She looked confused, then shook her head. “Um, no, uh, no I haven’t thought about it…”

“It’s okay, Becs.” Chloe chuckled more. “I should say, why don’t vampires rule more…”

“MORE!?!”

The petite brunette sat up straight. Her eyes looked around as if expecting to see other vampires in the room.

“The Vampire Families have been around for centuries. They gained a level of wealth and power in that time. They are the top one percent of the top one percent.”

It makes sense for the brunette, but it also confuses her. “Then why don’t they control more?”

“For one, vampires rarely can agree on anything. Too greedy by nature; the Families can’t trust each other enough to really join together. Only when truly threatened can they form any real alliances, and those never last. Thank God.”

“But,” Chloe started, then sighed as she figured out how to describe it. “Mother Nature, or God, or evolution, also played a part.”

Beca felt completely overwhelmed by the tidbits of information she was learning, yet she needed more. People, her father in particular, had always assumed that Beca wasn’t intellectually curious because of her disdain for school. The truth was she loved learning, she just didn’t like being told what she needed to learn. She was really intrigued by what she was learning. The question, therefore, came without really thinking. “What do you mean?”

“There are humans who have gained abilities to beat vampires,” Chloe whispered, as if saying it louder might bring some terrible consequence down upon them. “We call them Hunters. They can resist our compulsion, they are faster, stronger, and quite capable of defeating a vampire in combat. The Catholic Church has been quite adept at identifying those with hunter potential and training them to be agents of the church, to be agents of the Inquisition.”

“Wait, like the Spanish Inquisition?”

“Yes, though the Spanish Inquisition was in many more countries than just Spain,” Chloe assured Beca.

“Isn’t that kind of an ancient organization? I mean, the Inquisition hasn’t been around for like forever,” said Beca.

“I assure you, Beca, the Inquisition is still a functioning apparatus of the Catholic Church. To be honest, here in Rome they may be a greater danger to Aubrey and me than the vampire family that controls this city.”

“Wow. Um, then why did you come?” There’s real wonder and concern in Beca’s question.

“To be close to you,” whispered Chloe.

The simplicity of the answer strikes at the core of Beca’s heart. “Chloe…”

Holding up her hand to stop Beca from saying anything more, Chloe continued. “Beca, I lost you once and had to suffer centuries without you. Now that I found you again, I couldn’t stay away. And the truth is, Aubrey and I are always in danger. If we keep our heads down and are careful, it will okay. Know that I will never let anything happen to you.”

Beca rose from the couch and moved over to Chloe. The redhead started to rise, but Beca blocked her by bending down into a kiss. She captured Chloe’s lips and desperately tried to convey the love she was feeling.

They had kissed before, but every new kiss seems like a first. The kisses made Beca’s blood rush, as her pulse raced faster. She reached for Chloe’s cheek, letting her fingertips graze the super soft skin. The gentle caress encouraged the redhead to deepen the kiss, her hands getting lost in Beca’s hair as she pulled Beca closer.

Beca revels in the feel of Chloe’s lips as she kisses her back; kisses her more firmly. Chloe leaned into her and let her hands slip lower to feel the warmth of Beca’s neck.

Chloe fell back into the couch and pulled Beca with her. Beca’s breath caught in her throat. She pulled back the slightest amount so now her face was right in front of Chloe’s, and they stared into each other’s eyes. Beca’s gaze dropped to Chloe’s lips, even as she bit her own lightly. She leaned back in and returned to kissing the redhead — this time gentler, but also more sensual.

The redhead returned the kiss with sincere love. Cradling the younger woman’s neck in a way that made Beca feel safe and protected; made her want to surrender herself even more to this powerful being.

The revelations of this afternoon should frighten her; should make her wary. Yet, nothing about Chloe could elicit those emotions. She knew in her heart that Chloe was telling the truth. Instead of running in fear, all Beca wanted was to get as close to her as possible; both physically and emotionally. Beca smiles against Chloe’s lips, which is quickly returned by Chloe.

Chloe’s hands make their way down to the small of Beca’s back. The vampire’s grip becomes a little firmer, not in any way that’s intimidating or controlling, though. It’s grounding. It’s definitely urging Beca to be even closer to her.

Beca’s heart pounds at the sensation, and she’s sure that Chloe can feel it. It seems to pull Chloe along. Each woman deepens her kiss as tongues come into play. Gentle and probing. Tentative at first, bolder with time.

Things continue to grow more heated until Chloe realizes where they are headed. She doesn’t think they are ready for that step. Nor does she want their first time to be a quickie on a couch. So, with extreme effort, she breaks their kiss and pulls back. She feels Beca’s quick exhale in response and then Beca is pulling away, her eyes round with worry. She whispered, “Is something wrong?”

Chloe shook her head, even as she pulled the petite brunette back down against her so her head was resting on her chest. “No, everything is good. Better than good.” She gently plays with the brown hair. “It’s just if we keep going, I’m not going to stop.”

Beca looked up into Chloe’s eyes. “Is that a bad thing?” Even as she asked, she snaked her arm around Chloe’s body to pull herself closer.

“No. Definitely not,” Chloe chuckled. “But then we wouldn’t make it to your performance tonight.”

“My performance?” Beca asked in an almost dreamy type manner. “MY PERFORMANCE! Oh, my God! I forgot about my PERFORMANCE!”

She started to pull away, but Chloe held her tight and in place. “It’s okay, baby. We still have a few minutes, and I for one just want to use them to cuddle with you.”

This pulls a combination shy smile and smirk from the petite woman; which Chloe finds absolutely adorable. The brunette lowers her head back down and lets her head rest again on Chloe’s chest.

They sit like that for a time, just enjoying the moment, savoring the feel of the other woman’s body against theirs.

A thought struck Beca, and she asked, “What does Jesse have to do with hunters?”

Chloe sighs. She had forgotten where their conversation had been. “Jesse is a Hunter.”

Beca’s head shoots up off Chloe’s chest and turns so she can look Chloe in the eyes. She then laughs, “Jesse? My Jesse?”

For a moment an ice tendril of jealousy spikes Chloe’s heart at Beca calling Jesse _‘hers’_. She tamped it down as Beca continued, “No offense, but Jesse wasn’t the most in shape guy I had ever seen. Now if you told me this guy Tom at our old radio station had been a hunter; that I would have believed.” Beca actually purred. “He made Jesse so jealous when he showed off his abs.” The younger woman waggled her eyebrows, with a playful smirk.

“Do I have to bite this guy?”

“No,” Beca chuckled. “Nope, I can admit he was a handsome man, beautiful even.” She smirks at Chloe’s scowl. She holds up her hand. “But I can honestly say, I was never interested.”

“I guess I will spare him then,” Chloe sighed, though her smirk gave her away.

“It’s interesting to have you be the badass,” Beca smirked.

“I know. We have to reverse this, ASAP,” Chloe teased.

Beca quirked, “So, seriously? Jesse? A Hunter?”

Chloe gave a slight shrug. “Well, I should say, Jesse has the potential to be a Hunter. His family had Hunters in their lineage. We think Theo was attempting to bring out Jesse’s Hunter capabilities…”

“Why?”

Chloe shrugged. “Maybe to set us against each other. Maybe in the hopes he would kill me. That was probably the best-case scenario for him.”

Beca furrowed her brow, so Chloe continued. “If Jesse killed me, you would never forgive him, and you would have sent him off, leaving Theo the opportunity to win your heart.”

“My heart? Are you saying Theo wanted me?”

“Beca, you were the betrothed of Theodore Stuart. When he found you reincarnated, he thought he was being given a gift from God,” Chloe said and then gave Beca a soft smile. “I know I do.”

The music star gave a sweet lopsided smile, then leaned in and kissed Chloe. The redhead returned the kiss with a hunger. After a good minute, a breathless Beca broke their kiss. “I love you,” Beca breathed against Chloe’s lips as she ran her fingers through the vampire’s red hair.

Chloe was about to answer when she sensed movement by the doors to the suite. She looked up, tensing. Beca asked, “What is it?”

“Someone is here,” Chloe said. She leaped off the couch, vaulting over it and Beca in one bound. A second leap had her over to the door, even as someone knocked. Chloe opened the door ready to fight but held herself in check as she saw it was Cynthia Rose and Flo.

“Oh, hey girls, what can I do for you?” Chloe sounded a bit winded, though she was pretty sure it was from the make-out session, which had been cut off prematurely. “Wow, you two look sharp.”

Cynthia Rose and Flo both subconsciously straightened the blazers each was wearing. Both women have chosen to dress in stylish business suits.

“Thanks,” CR responded. “We wanted to represent, in our new jobs.” She was smiling quite proudly.

Flo looked past Chloe. “Is Beca here? We need to start getting ready for tonight’s performance, and we have some questions?”

Chloe pushed open the door as she said, “Of course, Beca’s right here. Come in.” She turned towards Beca and announced the two new assistants.

The petite brunette stood at the couch in stunned silence. Beca was in awe of the athletic move she had just witnessed. She knew that Chloe is a vampire; had accepted it on a certain level, but this was the first time she had witnessed real vampire abilities. The redhead had jumped up and over her with relative ease. It had been incredible.

“Beca?”

“Hmm. What?”

“Cynthia Rose and Flo are here to help you get ready,” Chloe said with a smirk.

Beca realized she had been standing there staring, and shook herself. “Oh, um, I’m sorry. Lost in thought.” She smiled at her two new assistants. “You guys look great. Give me a second and we can get started.” She then looked at Chloe. “Hey, you want to finish our discussion?” She nods back towards her bedroom.

Quick understanding has Chloe nodding. “Um, yeah. I mean yes, let’s finish our conversation.”

Neither Beca nor Chloe notices the knowing looks shared by Cynthia Rose and Flo. Instead, Chloe takes Beca by the hand and allows herself to be led to the master bedroom of the suite.

Once through, Beca reaches back and pushes the door closed behind them. She then wraps her arms around Chloe’s neck and presses herself flush against the redhead as she pulls her down and into a kiss. Chloe’s hands land on Beca’s lower back and she can feel the surprise on Chloe’s lips as they kiss, but it only lasts a second as the redhead melts into the kiss.

When they finally pull back, Chloe dreamily whispered, “I’m glad you wanted to finish this conversation.”

“Oh, no, Chlo, this isn’t that. This is just a sneak peek of tonight’s conversation after the show,” Beca whispered into Chloe’s ear. Her warm breath was sending chills through Chloe. It has the exact intended effect as Chloe’s whole-body shivers.

“I can’t wait.”

**< {(0)}>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry, a bit shorter this time.


	19. What’s the Matter with Amy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CR and Flo step into their new roles, and begin to worry about a new threat. Beca questions Lily, and Stacie is concerned about a possible threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey Pitch Perfect Fans. We have the newest chapter. Hope you like it as much as I do. I love what BeChloeIsLegit wrote. She knocked it out of the park.  
> BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters, we just really like them.

“So, how long do you usually like for the meet and greets to last?” CR asked.

“Thirty minutes,” Beca said. “No more than forty-five. It’s usually about that point the adrenaline rush from the performance has worn off and I get tired and agitated.”

“Got it,” Flo said making a note on the little notepad she was holding.

Beca looked at the two former security specialists turned roadies turned assistants and smiled. “Any more questions?”

CR and Flo both shake their heads and stand. “We’re ready to escort you to the concert hall when you are.”

Something about that statement struck Beca. She looked at them with a critical eye and asked, “You still see yourselves as security for me, don’t you?”

Both the security specialists nodded and CR answered truthfully saying, “Chloe actually recommended it. She suggested it couldn’t hurt to have extra security.”

Beca thought about some of the things Chloe and she had discussed already, and the things she knew they still needed to talk about. She understood why Chloe would make this suggestion to CR and Flo. She decided to trust the redhead, but with stipulations. “Okay, I’m fine with it as long as it doesn’t interfere with the administrative duties, or gets too restrictive.”

Both security specialists assured her they would be able to balance the responsibilities, and would communicate all suggestions and concerns.

“Okay then, let me just grab my stuff,” Beca said and went to her bedroom. Chloe sat up on the bed when she heard Beca come in. “CR and Flo are ready to go. You want to come with?”

“I’m going to meet Aubrey and Lily,” Chloe said. “We won’t be too far behind you.”

“Good,” Beca said and gave Chloe a quick kiss. “Thanks for worrying about my security. And, um, could you tell Lily I’d like to talk to her later.”

Chloe bit her lip and nodded. She had a feeling she knew what Beca wanted to talk to Lily about. Beca gave Chloe another quick kiss and grabbed her phone and a jacket. Chloe walked out with her.

“Are you going with us, Chloe?” Flo asked.

“No,” Chloe said. “I’ll see you all there.”

“Ready, Beca?” CR asked.

At Beca’s nod, the four women left Beca’s suite. CR and Flo were quietly talking about checking out the area where the meet and greet would take place so they could determine the best way to handle the crowd in a short amount of time. Beca gave them a few suggestions and Chloe watched with a smile at how Beca was interacting with the two new assistants.

Chloe exited the elevator on her floor and gave the other three a wave goodbye. She hurried down the hall to the room she shared with Aubrey and went inside.

“Oh, my God!” Chloe squealed and covered her eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’ll, um, I’ll just wait outside.”

Chloe hurried back out to the hallway and leaned against the wall on the other side. First, her face showed shock; then she grinned; then she was wearing a huge smile and started laughing. She was practically bent over from laughing when the door opened and an embarrassed Aubrey and smirking Stacie stood in the doorway.

“I’m sorry,” Chloe gasped out while laughing. “I didn’t mean to” giggle “interrupt your afternoon delight.”

“That’s, um, that’s okay,” Aubrey said her face a bright red. “We, um, we were, uh, done anyway.”

“Speak for yourself,” Stacie said with a frown. “We will continue this later. In my room.”

Chloe got herself under control and wiped at the tears that had come to her eyes. “I am really sorry.”

“Don’t worry about,” Stacie said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “It’s about time we all headed over to the concert hall anyway.”

“Oh, yeah,” Chloe said as if she just remembered that’s why she came back to the room. “CR and Flo just took Beca and we should probably get ready and go.”

“I’ll meet you girls in the lobby in thirty?” Stacie asked looking at Aubrey and Chloe.

Aubrey stood there looking down at the floor. She wasn’t embarrassed about having sex with Stacie; she was embarrassed that her best friend walked in on her having sex with Stacie. She still hadn’t said anything.

Chloe, seeing that Aubrey wasn’t paying attention, answered, “That sounds good. We’ll grab Lily on the way.”

Stacie leaned in and gave Aubrey a kiss on the cheek. This finally brought Aubrey out of her daze.

“We’ll see you in a bit,” she said quietly.

Stacie smiled and gave the two vampires a wave as she walked away. Chloe pushed herself off the wall and walked over to Aubrey.

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about,” Chloe said. She then she whispered, “And from what I saw, neither does Stacie.”

Aubrey’s head jerked up to look at Chloe who had started laughing again as she pushed past Aubrey and into their room.

**< {(0)}>**

Aubrey and Chloe were ready to go in less than fifteen minutes. Chloe turned to Aubrey.

“I need to talk to you and Lily before we leave,” Chloe said. “Lily? Can you hear me?”

“I hear you,” Lily’s voice came back. “I’m in my room.”

“We’ll be there in just a minute,” Chloe said. “Come on, Brey.”

Aubrey threw Chloe a look of concern and followed her out of the room. They walked the short distance to Lily’s room and the door opened without them having to knock.

“Thanks, Lily,” Chloe said as she and Aubrey entered.

“What’s going on, Chlo?” Aubrey asked.

“I told Beca about Theo being dead,” Chloe blurted out.

“Chloe!” Aubrey said. “Why would you do that?”

“Beca asked me if Lily killed Theo,” Chloe said. “I told her that Theo was dead but that Lily did not kill him. I also told her that Lily’s actions did lead to his death.”

“How did she take it?” Lily asked.

“She was upset, confused, worried,” Chloe said. “I then told her who he really was and that he was a minion like you. How I turned him into a minion.”

Aubrey stood there, not saying anything. She was trying to process everything.

“I’m sorry, Brey,” Chloe said looking worried. “I didn’t want to lie to her. I also didn’t want her to keep asking because I was afraid someone would overhear her.”

“No, Chlo,” Aubrey finally spoke. “I think you did the right thing. Beca deserved to know what happened to Theo.”

“I take it by your calm demeanor that Beca is not that upset about it all,” Lily said.

“Not really,” Chloe told her. “But she did say she wanted to talk to you later. She probably wants to know exactly what happened.”

“It will be fine,” Lily said with a soft smile. “I will tell her everything. I hope she doesn’t hate me for it.”

“I don’t think she will,” Chloe said. “Brey and I will be listening to your conversation. If she does get angry, I will step in and calm her. You will need to keep calm throughout as well.”

“Thank you,” Lily said, her voice sounding relieved.

Aubrey watched Lily and her eyes widened suddenly. “Lily, are you afraid of Beca?”

**< {(0)}>**

Stacie was waiting in the lobby for Aubrey, Chloe, and Lily. Fat Amy stepped off the elevator and saw Stacie so she made her way over.

“Hey, Legs,” Fat Amy said. “Are you heading over to the concert hall?”

“Yeah, I’m just waiting for Brey, Chloe, and Lily so we can all go together,” Stacie said. “Why don’t you wait and go with us?”

“Umm, ehh, I don’t think so,” Fat Amy said. “I don’t want to ride with the soul stealing ginger.”

“Amy!” Stacie chastised. “You promised Beca you were going to be better about Chloe.”

“I am,” Fat Amy said slightly pouting. “Around Beca. I don’t have to pretend to like her when Beca’s not around.”

“That’s not fair, Amy,” Stacie said. “You need to get it out of your head that Chloe is trying to steal Beca’s soul. It’s not true.”

“Yes, it is,” Fat Amy said adamantly. “You wait and see. You’ll all be apologizing to me when that redheaded she-devil takes Beca’s soul.”

Before Stacie could respond, Fat Amy stomped off. Stacie just shook her head and watched her leave.

**< {(0)}>**

“Lily’s not afraid of anyone or anything,” Chloe said with a laugh. “Are you, Lily?”

Lily looked down at the floor. Chloe furrowed her brow. “Lily?”

Lily looked up at Chloe and said, “I am afraid, but not in the sense that you are thinking.”

“What do you mean?” Aubrey asked.

“I fear that if she does get upset with me for my part in Theo’s death,” Lily said evenly. “She will not want me to be around her. It will remind her of him every time she sees me. If she sends me away-”

“We will be vulnerable,” Aubrey finished.

“Yes,” Lily said. “I will not be around to protect you.”

“She won’t send you away, Lily,” Chloe said. “She knows how much you mean to me.”

“That is also what frightens me,” Lily said. “She may feel as if you should choose between her and me.”

“No,” Chloe said shaking her head. “She wouldn’t do that. Beca’s not like that.”

“Chlo,” Aubrey said sympathetically. “She may not have liked Theo but he was still someone who had a very big presence in her life. I’m afraid Lily may be right.”

“I won’t let it come to that,” Chloe said. “You are a part of my family, and I love Beca will all my heart, but I will not choose between the two of you.”

“You may lose Beca if you don’t,” Aubrey said.

“No,” Chloe said shaking her head emphatically now. “I don’t believe that. I won’t believe that. I can’t lose her again.”

“We should leave,” Lily said quietly.

**< {(0)}>**

Stacie sensed Aubrey before she made it to the lobby. It still felt weird to her to be so connected to someone that you could feel their emotions without physically being with them.

Stacie frowned. She could sense worry and some anxiety coming from Aubrey. She looked up when she heard the elevator bell signify the doors were opening. Aubrey, Chloe, and Lily exited the elevator and Stacie saw the same feelings of worry and anxiety on Chloe and Lily’s faces that she sensed coming from Aubrey.

“Everything okay?” Stacie asked looking at all three women.

The three women looked at each other and Chloe subvocalized, “We should tell her.”

Aubrey subtly shook her head. “We will talk about this later.”

“Could you three stop the supersonic talking-hearing thing and answer me,” Stacie said with irritation lacing her voice.

“I’m sorry, babe,” Aubrey said. “It’s just we’ve lost someone and we’re still a little shocked. Can I tell you later after we’ve had some time to process it?”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Stacie said and hugged Aubrey. “Yes, of course, we can talk about it later.”

Chloe and Lily both breathed a sigh of relief. Aubrey took Stacie’s hand and the four women left for the concert hall.

**< {(0)}>**

Beca was talking to CR and Flo about the meet and greet, when she felt an overwhelming sense of concern and, was it fear? Or maybe anxiety?

Beca realized the only time she felt feelings like this was when Chloe was feeling them. She wondered what could be causing these emotions. She needed to find Chloe.

“Would you excuse me a moment,” Beca said interrupting CR. “I need to make an important call. I’ll find you two later and we can finish this.”

“Sure, Beca,” CR said. “Do what you got to do.”

Beca hurried away while pulling her phone from her pocket. The feelings were stronger and she could tell that Chloe was close. She pulled up her last text to Chloe and sent another asking her where she was.

“Right here,” Chloe said from behind Beca, letting out a giggle when Beca jumped. “What’s up?”

“Come here,” Beca said and took Chloe’s hand. She led the redhead a few feet away to a secluded corner.

“Sorry,” Beca said as she faced Chloe. “I just, um, I had a feeling. I sensed you; is that the right word?” At Chloe’s nod she continued. “I sensed that you were anxious and maybe even afraid. Is everything okay?”

“Um, yeah,” Chloe said looking around. “I told Brey and Lily that you know Theo is dead. I also told Lily you wanted to talk to her.”

“Okay,” Beca said. “Why would that make you afraid? Wait, did you lie to me when you told me that Lily did not kill Theo? Is that why you’re so anxious?”

“What? No,” Chloe said and grabbed Beca’s hands. “She was worried that you would be angry with her and send her away. And, that you would-” Chloe gave a heavy sigh. “That you would make me choose between the two of you if she had to leave.”

“Oh, my God,” Beca said. “No, no, no. I would never do anything like that. I’m sorry that she’s worried about all that. I know how much she means to you and that she has done nothing but protect you and Aubrey; and me to an extent. If she was there when Theo died, I just want her to tell me exactly how it happened. That’s all. I swear.”

Beca pulled Chloe into a hug. She held her tight and Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca.

In the shadows, two pairs of eyes watched Beca and Chloe hug. Chloe sensed a presence and casually pulled back from Beca to quickly glance around. She didn’t see anyone but still couldn’t shake the feeling.

“There’s a Hunter here,” Chloe heard Lily subvocalize.

“I sensed it to,” Chloe quietly responded.

Chloe schooled her features so Beca didn’t know something was going on. She also took another look around over Beca’s shoulders but even with her keen vampire sight she could not see past the deepest darkest shadows of the concert hall.

“We should get you to your dressing room,” Chloe said as she tried to tamp down her unease so Beca wouldn’t sense it.

“Okay,” Beca said with a smile. “And, please, tell Lily she has nothing to worry about.”

“I will,” Chloe said. “Lily, Beca wants you to know you shouldn’t worry.”

Beca looked at Chloe in confusion. She then looked about, as if trying to see where Lily was. She looked at Chloe, who shrugged and said, “We have exceptional hearing.”

“Oh, right. Did Lily hear you?”

“Oh, totes,” Chloe responded with a smile.

With a shake of her head, Beca allowed Chloe to take her hand, and started to lead her away.

“Wait,” Beca said and pulled back on Chloe’s hand. She turned Chloe to pull her flush against her body. Chloe giggled and Beca leaned in to kiss her. Chloe kissed her back and it was a full minute before they broke apart.

“Now we can go,” Beca whispered.

Both smiled as they walked hand-in-hand in the direction of the dressing rooms.

**< {(0)}>**

Fat Amy watched as Beca and Chloe kissed. Her eyes narrowed and she hurried away to find the two security specialists that were supposed to be protecting Beca from Chloe.

Another pair of eyes watched as well. Hidden deep in the shadows they followed the young couple until they were no longer able to keep themselves concealed. They remained motionless until the two women were no longer in sight.

Fat Amy found CR and Flo setting up for the after-show meet and greet. She grabbed them both by the arm and pulled them off to the side.

“What are you two doing?” Fat Amy asked. “I just saw Chloe kissing Beca. You two were hired to protect Beca from that redheaded soul stealer and you’re over here doing God knows what. What do you have to say for yourselves?”

“Um, we quit?” CR answered.

“What?!” Fat Amy screamed. “You can’t quit. Beca needs protecting from that soulless ginger who’s trying to steal her soul!”

“See, that’s the thing,” Flo said. “We know gingers are not soulless so we don’t feel that Beca is in any danger from Chloe. Chloe loves Beca and would never do anything to hurt her.”

“And from what we’ve seen,” CR added. “Beca loves Chloe, too. So, we no longer work for you. We have new jobs.”

“Doing what?” Fat Amy asked.

“We’re Beca’s new assistants,” Flo said proudly.

“Yeah, since Theo is MIA, she gave us the job,” CR said with a big smile. “We should be thanking you for getting us hired as roadies. Beca saw what a great job we were doing and offered us the promotion to be her assistants.”

Fat Amy became silent, and her eyes took on a faraway look. Her silence and lack of movement began to unnerve CR and Flo, who exchanged looks. CR finally asked, “Are you okay?”

This seemed to shake Fat Amy out of wherever her mind had gone. “I have to make a phone call,” she mumbled before hurrying off.

The two now-assistants looked at each other in confusion. Flo twirled her index finger around her ear as she said, “Esa chica esta loca!”

CR nodded as she watched the Aussie make a quick exit, her cell phone up to her ear. “Maybe we need to keep an eye on her.”

Flo nodded, too. “Sí.”

**< {(0)}>**

Once Beca went to her dressing room, Chloe went to find Aubrey and Lily. The two were standing on the left side of the stage and looking out over the seats of the concert hall.

“Did you find the Hunter?” Chloe asked.

“No,” Lily said. “But I believe there is one here.”

“I felt them, too,” Chloe said. “It was strong but when I looked around, I didn’t see anyone.”

“We will have to be extremely vigilant,” Aubrey said. “Chloe you will need to stay by Beca’s side all night. We have to be ready for anything.”

“It will be my pleasure,” Chloe said with a smile. She then turned serious. “You should let Stacie know. Just in case.”

“I will,” Aubrey said. “We should go get changed for the show.”

Beca and her backup singers were standing in the wings watching the last bit of Emily’s set. Chloe was holding Beca’s hand and had her head on Beca’s shoulder.

“She’s really good,” Chloe said.

“Yeah,” Beca said. “She’s got some killer choreography.”

“You’ve got some killer moves of your own,” Chloe said lifting her head to look at Beca. She lowered her voice. “I can’t wait to see how you use those killer moves later.”

Beca blushed and Aubrey and Lily both turned their heads away to hide their laughter.

“Down girl,” Aubrey whispered with a laugh.

Chloe just smiled and kissed Beca on the cheek. Emily’s set ended and they all clapped as the singer and her dancers came offstage.

Emily was smiling but it was a somewhat melancholy smile. Beca looked at her and pulled her aside before she could run off.

“Hey,” Beca said. “Is everything okay? You just wowed these people and you kind of look like your dog died.”

“I’m sorry,” Emily said. “I miss Benji. And after everything that happened between you and Jesse, I don’t know if he’ll be joining the tour later.”

Beca smiled. “Em, he’s coming. I talked to him before we left and assured him that the tickets and everything were still his and that he should join us. I, um, I even told Jesse the same.”

“Really?” Emily squealed and hugged Beca. She immediately pulled back saying, “I’m sorry. I got a little carried away.”

“It’s okay,” Beca said and opened her arms. “I’ll give you this one.”

Emily squealed and pulled Beca into another hug. Chloe watched and let out a soft sigh. Aubrey smiled and nudged her shoulder causing Chloe to smile and blush.

“Beca?” Aubrey called to her. “We’re about to go on.”

“Thanks, Brey,” Beca said. “We’ll talk later, okay Em?”

“Absolutely,” Emily said with a big smile on her face.

Beca made her way to the staircase in the back. Flo handed Beca her microphone and went to find CR. Aubrey, Chloe, and Lily walked onto the stage and took their places at their microphones.

The band came in from the other side of the stage and set themselves up. Calamity nodded her head and the band began playing the introduction softly.

The announcer’s voice came over the speakers. “Signore e signori, il momento che stai aspettando, lasciamolo per Beca Mitchell!”

The crowd went wild and started cheering and applauding. It nearly drowned out the same announcement that came over the speakers in English. “Ladies and gentlemen, the moment you’ve all been waiting for, give it up for Beca Mitchell!”

The music got louder and Beca sauntered down the stairs as she began to sing from the shadows.

 _This tale of love_  
Larger than dreams  
It may take a lifetime  
To understand what it means  
So many the tears  
All the craziness and rage  
Tale of love, the massage is love can bring change

The crowd went wild as she stepped into the spotlight.

 _'Cause it's you only you_  
You I feel  
And I oh I  
I know in my soul this it's real

She couldn’t help but look back at Chloe as she sang these words. She would have to resist the urge to constantly sing to Chloe, she did have an arena full of screaming fans to entertain, but these words Beca just had to sing to her love.

 _And that's why I love you oh oh_  
Yes, I love you oh oh  
And I'd fight for you  
Give my life for you  
My heart

Chloe isn’t actually singing in this song. She and Aubrey are just supplying vocals. This is a good thing, because as Beca pours her heart and soul into the words she’s singing, Chloe knows they are meant for her. If she had been singing, she surely would have faltered.

 _But comes a day when it's not enough_  
And what you have the time is up  
But it's hard to turn a new page  
In this tale, sweet tale of love  
You will find the peace of heart that you crave

Even now, though Beca is standing in the middle of the stage, facing the crowd, Chloe can feel the truth of the words Beca is singing to her. Even though they have rehearsed this song on numerous occasions, it feels like the first time.

 _And that's why I love you oh oh_  
Yes, I love you oh oh  
And I'd fight for you  
Give my life for you  
My heart

Beca hears Chloe’s voice clearly above the din of the crowd, as she, Aubrey, and Lily join in on the chorus. Yet Chloe’s voice stands out, because she knows the redhead is using the lyrics she wrote to convey her love back.

 _And that's why I love you oh oh_  
Yes, I love you oh oh  
And I'd fight for you  
Give my life for you  
My heart

Together, though thirty feet apart, in an arena filled with thousands, Beca and Chloe express their love, as if singing a duet alone with only each other.

 _And I'd fight for you_  
Give my life for you  
My heart

**< {(0)}>**

The crowd was on its feet as Beca and Chloe closed the performance with the duet of David Guetta’s _Titanium_. The singer grabbed Chloe’s hand and ran offstage with her followed by Lily and Aubrey.

They stopped as Beca tried to catch her breath. “That was amazing!” Beca cried. She pulled Chloe into a quick kiss.

CR and Flo were immediately at Beca’s side to escort her to the meet and greet. “Everything’s all set up and we should start seeing some people in about ten minutes,” CR told Beca.

“Great!” Beca said wiping her face with a towel. “Give me those ten minutes to cool down and I’ll meet you there.”

“You got it, boss,” Flo said and she and CR left Beca with Chloe, Aubrey, and Lily.

“Lily, I’d like to have that talk tonight,” Beca said. “Would you mind if we waited until we got back to the hotel to talk?”

“I will be ready,” Lily said.

“Thanks,” Beca said. She turned to Chloe. “Want to grab a water with me before I go to my meet and greet?”

“Sure,” Chloe said with a smile.

A sudden thought struck Beca. “Why don’t you all come to the meet and greet with me? It would be nice for the fans to get to meet the backup singers.”

“I don’t know, Beca,” Chloe said. “I mean, that’s your time with your fans.”

“We should do it,” Lily subvocalized. “I still feel like a Hunter is in our midst. If they are at the meet and greet perhaps, we can figure out who it is.”

“I agree,” Aubrey responded.

“Are you guys done discussing it?” Beca asked with a grin.

The three women looked at Beca and then mimicked her grin. “We’d like to join you,” Aubrey said.

“Good,” Beca said. “Let’s go.”

**< {(0)}>**

The meet and greet was a new experience for Chloe. She got to see a side of Beca she hasn’t really seen before. Sure, a fan has stopped Beca and asked for a selfie and an autograph and Beca would always oblige. But, this? This was more than she could have ever imagined.

Beca took command as soon as she walked into the room. She introduced Chloe, Aubrey, and Lily and they all sat at a table where Flo or CR would usher small groups up to them. Chloe smiled as she watched CR and Flo handle the crowd as if they had been doing it their whole lives. No one felt rushed, everyone stayed back until one of the two assistants led them forward.

She was also very comfortable as neither she nor Lily or Aubrey sensed any Hunters in the crowd so they were all relaxed and enjoyed themselves.

Chloe was so lost in watching all that was going on around her that she wasn’t paying attention to the group standing in front of the table.

“Chlo.”

She smiled at Flo when she caught her eye and gave her a wink and a quick thumbs up. Flo smiled back and nodded her head in thanks.

“Chlo.”

Chloe looked over at Beca with a smile which suddenly turned into a furrowed brow.

“What?” Chloe asked.

Beca smiled and nodded toward the young girl standing in front Chloe.

“I’m sorry, what?” Chloe asked.

“The nice young lady in front of you asked for your autograph,” Beca told her with a toothy grin.

Chloe whipped her head around and a young girl of about twelve was standing there looking at Chloe.

“I’m so sorry,” Chloe said and then leaned in conspiratorially. “This is my first autograph. I wasn’t expecting anyone to ask me for one.”

The young girl smiled and said, “Really? I love all of you.”

“We love you, too,” Chloe said. “What’s your name, sweetie?”

“Lori,” the young girl replied.

Chloe took the concert poster the young girl handed her and noticed that Aubrey and Lily had already signed it. She wrote a quick note and signed her name.

“Can I get a selfie with you?” Chloe asked Lori. “I want to remember my first autograph.”

“Sure,” Lori said excitedly.

Chloe stood and leaned over the table and used her phone to take a photo. Lori held up her phone and said, “May I?”

Chloe smiled and they took another picture. While they were taking pictures Beca had pulled the poster over and signed it for the young girl as well. She rolled it up as she watched Chloe taking selfies.

The young girl was so enamored with Chloe that she started walking away and Beca called out, “Lori!”

Lori turned and stared at Beca. “You know my name?”

Beca let out a small laugh. “Yes, I do. You forgot your poster.”

“Oh, thank you,” Lori said and took it from Beca. She stood there unsure of what to do next.

“Would you like a picture?”

“Yes, please!”

“Come here,” Beca said and stood at the end of the table. “Chlo? Would you mind?”

Chloe jumped up and took Lori’s phone. “Smile.”

Lori’s smiled and Chloe took the picture. “One more.”

Lori turned and looked at Beca as if she hung the moon and the stars. Chloe snapped the picture and handed the phone back to Lori. Beca gave her a quick hug and Flo came over to escort Lori back to her group.

Chloe and Beca both smiled when they heard squeals coming from Lori and her friends. They sat back down and looked at each other.

Chloe leaned in and whispered, “Watching her fangirl over you was really cute.”

“You’re cute,” Beca said with a slight blush to her cheeks.

The rest of the meet and greet went smoothly. The last group was escorted away and Beca leaned back and stretched out her back. She looked at her watch and smiled.

“Forty minutes and it was quite a crowd,” Beca said. “Impressive. Great job CR and Flo.”

The two new assistants were beaming with pride. “Thanks, Beca,” CR said. “Are you ready to hit the after-show buffet?”

“Let’s do this,” Beca said and grabbed Chloe’s hand.

The six women walk in to find Emily with her dancers and backup singers, along with members of both bands, hanging out eating and drinking.

“That was a great show, Beca,” Emily said as the group approached.

“Thanks, Em,” Beca said. “Where is everyone? We didn’t take that long.”

“The roadies and managers are getting everything packed up to get to the airport,” Emily said. “They are all flying out early tomorrow with the equipment. Our flights aren’t until tomorrow afternoon.”

“Cool,” Beca said as she looked around.

Just then Stacie came strolling in and walked directly to Aubrey and gave her a kiss. “That was some show you ladies put on.”

“Thanks, babe,” Aubrey said.

“Let’s grab something to eat,” Chloe said. “I’m tired and want to get back to the hotel.”

“I be you do,” Stacie said with a wink.

Chloe laughed and Beca blushed. “Not cool, Stace.”

“Beca, I am going to go back to the hotel,” Lily said. “I will be available to talk whenever you return.”

“Um, okay, Lily,” Beca said. “But, don’t you want to eat something first?”

“I’m good, thanks,” Lily said. “I’ll see you all back at the hotel.”

“Bye, Lily,” Aubrey and Stacie called out.

“Is she okay?” Beca quietly asked Chloe. “She’s not upset about me wanting to know what happened, is she?”

“She’s fine,” Chloe said. “Remember what I told you about eating?”

“Oh, right,” Beca said. “Are you okay? Do you need to go back with Lily to” Beca looked around to make sure no one was listening before adding, “eat?”

“No, I’m good,” Chloe said. “But, thanks for asking.”

Beca smiled and kissed Chloe on the cheek.

**< {(0)}>**

“Beca, may I have a word with you?” Aubrey asked as the night was wearing down.

“Um, sure, Aubrey,” Beca said. “Let’s go over here.”

Aubrey followed Beca over to a corner and made sure no one else could hear them.

“Chloe and I think we should tell Stacie about Theo,” Aubrey said and Beca looked at her somewhat shocked.

“Do you think that’s wise?” Beca asked. “You know, the less that know the better.”

“Stacie knows everything about me, about us,” Aubrey countered. “How Chloe is associated with you because you’re her soul mate, how Lily came to be with us, everything. I really don’t like the idea of her being kept in the dark about this.”

Beca furrowed her brow and chewed on her lip. She looked over at Stacie laughing with Chloe and Emily. She turned back to Aubrey.

“You’re right,” Beca said. “When we get to the hotel can you let Lily know to meet us all in my suite? I’ll invite Stacie to join us.”

“Thank you, Beca,” Aubrey said. She thought for a moment and said, “I really love her. I don’t know if she’s told you, but she did ask about being turned.”

“What?” Beca was shocked. Stacie never said a word to her about it.

“There may come a point in time where you will think to ask the same of Chloe,” Aubrey said. “There are things you should know before you make that commitment. Things that Stacie and I have recently learned.”

“Is Stacie going to do it?” Beca asked unable to keep her curiosity at bay.

“She has a lot to think about,” Aubrey said. “As I said, I love her and she is my soulmate but I will not turn her unless she is absolutely sure that is what she wants.”

“What about what you want?” Beca asked.

“It doesn’t matter what I want,” Aubrey responded. “I was turned against my will. And no matter how much I love Stacie, I will not turn her if that is not what she wants.” Beca turned and looked at Chloe and then back at Aubrey. Aubrey gave her a small smile. “Don’t worry. Chloe feels the same way I do.”

Beca looked back over to Chloe and saw her looking at her. She could sense Chloe’s anxiety and she wasn’t sure she knew how to ease Chloe’s anxiousness or her own right now.

**< {(0)}>**

Lily knocked on Beca’s hotel door and Stacie let her in. Everyone took seats around the small living room area that made up the suite.

“So, what’s going on, Becs?” Stacie asked as she sat next to Aubrey.

“Um, Theo’s dead,” Beca blurted out.

“What?” Stacie asked. “How do you know that?”

“Um, Lily, you want to take it from here?” Beca asked looking at the quiet minion.

“Lily?” Stacie questioned looking over at her. “Wait. How does Lily know anything about this?”

“Babe,” Aubrey said and gently touched Stacie’s arm to get her to look at her. “Let Lily tell you what happened and then you can ask questions.”

Stacie looked around the room and ran a hand through her hair. “How can you all be so calm about this?”

“Stace,” Beca said. “Just hear them out. For me? Please? I want, no, I need to know what happened.”

Stacie swallowed whatever else she was going to say and just waved her hand in a ‘go ahead’ motion.

Lily looked at Beca and started speaking.

“I believe Theo has been compelling Benji and Amy-”

“What?” Beca practically screamed.

“Becs,” Chloe said softly and put a hand on Beca’s arm.

“Right, um, sorry, Lily,” Beca said embarrassed by her outburst. “Please continue.”

“I believe the reason that Amy is so sure Chloe is trying to steal your soul is because of Theo,” Lily continued. “Anyway, I confronted Theo after the bon voyage party where I heard him say ‘one down, one to go’ when Jesse stormed out after your argument. He had been using Benji to fuel Jesse’s jealousy to try to break you and Jesse up. He was also hoping to find a way to also break you away from Chloe so he could have you for himself. I believe he tried to compel Jesse but realized Jesse has the potential to be a Hunter and it not easily dissuaded by compelling.”

Beca sat rigid as she listened to Lily. Stacie had her arms crossed over her chest and was shaking her head.

Lily looked to Chloe and Aubrey. “Go ahead, Lily,” Chloe said. “Tell them the rest.”

“When I confronted Theo, he went on the attack,” Lily said. “He was quite a formidable opponent but I got the upper hand and he ran off. I followed him and we fought some more. He was hit by a delivery truck and hurt his leg, but that did not stop him. I continued after him and he pulled a guy off a motorcycle and drove off. I could not let him escape so I commandeered another bike and rode after him. Theo made some evasive maneuvers but I managed to stay hot on his tail. I chased him for a good twenty minutes when he saw what I can only assume was an escape route. I was right on him and he bumped my bike causing me to slow just a bit. He drove toward a berm and used it as a ramp. He jumped and landed in front of an eighteen-wheeler and got hit. The hit was hard and Theo’s broken body and demolished bike flew over the guardrail and down about two hundred meters to the rocks and water below. I drove to the rail and looked down and saw no signs of Theo’s body. There is no way he escaped both getting hit by the truck and being smashed against the rocks. I am sorry. I did not kill him but I instigated the events that caused his death.”

“So, you didn’t see his body?” Stacie asked.

“No,” Lily said. “I didn’t see him or the bike. The waves were crashing hard against the rocks and I believe both were swept out to sea.”

“But you don’t know that for sure?” Beca asked.

“I also could not sense him,” Lily said. “That is the main reason I am sure he is dead.”

“But, didn’t you tell me that vampires are self-healing?” Stacie asked looking at Aubrey.

“We are,” Aubrey said. “But sometimes our injuries are too much and we can die from them.”

“How can we be sure that Theo isn’t hiding out somewhere healing himself?” Stacie asked. “That he’s just waiting until he’s better and then he’s going to come after Lily seeking some kind of revenge.”

“His body was badly mangled when that truck hit him,” Lily said. “And I did not sense him after he was hit and went over the rail.”

“Aubrey told me about vampires being able to sense each other,” Stacie said. “And a direct sire has the strongest sense. Would that mean that Chloe could sense Theo but not know it was him?”

All eyes turned to Chloe who stared back at them. “I, um, I haven’t had any strong sense of any vampire since we’ve been here. So, in the very off chance he is still alive, he is not close by.”

“I believe Lily when she says that Theo is dead,” Aubrey said.

“No offense to Lily,” Stacie said. “But, without actually seeing his dead body, I feel as if he might still be out there and that Lily is in danger.”

Beca was torn. She wanted to believe Lily, but Stacie is her best friend. She sits forward on the sofa.

“I believe that Lily believes Theo is dead,” Beca said taking her time as she thought through her next words. “But I also believe what Stacie is saying. Plus, if Theo is dead, why is Amy still convinced that Chloe is trying to steal my soul? Can a vampire or minion continue to compel someone if they’re dead?”

Chloe, Aubrey, and Lily looked at each other not knowing how to answer. Beca and Stacie sat quietly thinking about everything they had just heard.

Beca suddenly asked, “If Theo is not dead, Lily isn’t the only one in danger, right?”

Chloe could fully sense the fear that came with that question.

“If he is not dead,” Aubrey said. “Then, yes, we are all in danger.”

**< {(0)}>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The song used was Fairytale by Eneda Tarifa


	20. Chapter 20 - The Tour Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tour continues to Venice, Madrid, and Barcelona. Yet what should be an enjoyable adventure has the undercurrents of danger, everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Pitch Perfect Fans. We present Chapter Twenty. Sorry for the delay. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. I rewrote it a number of times, and completely scrapped a couple ideas. I hope you like it.  
> BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters, we just really like them.

Chloe sighed in contentment. She and Beca had joined Aubrey and Stacie for a late morning breakfast. They had had another concert the night before, this one in Venice, and so had slept in this morning. She adjusted her oversized sun hat to keep the mid morning sun off of her, as she took in the view. They were eating breakfast at the open air restaurant of their hotel. It was a quaint little patio cafe that overlooked the Grand Canal, and had a perfect view of the the magnificent Salute cathedral. They had spent the night at the world renowned Gritti Palace, a beautiful fifteenth-century palazzo that had been converted to a five-star hotel.

It was a most magnificent place to stay.

Stacie, Aubrey, and Beca were all discussing what they might do with their limited time in this most unique of European cities as Chloe looked out over the canal. She smiled as she watched the gondolas skim past, and said with a content sigh, “This is the life.”

Beca nodded silently, also enjoying the view, as Stacie commented, “There is just something quite romantic about a city built on a multitude of small islands. No roads, just small canals and waterways. Gondolas being paddled against a backdrop of ancient spires and copper domes.”

A slight breeze rustled the flags hanging above their heads, and brought with it the scent of the canal to the palazzo’s restaurant. Aubrey wrinkled her nose as she adjusted her hat to ensure it didn’t come off. This was the third time in her long life that she had been to the city of Venice, and she had never grown accustomed to the smell of Venice at low tide.

Stacie noted the blonde’s face, and chuckled. “It’s not that bad…”

With a shake of her head, Aubrey sighed, “You try it with enhanced senses…”

“Gladly,” Stacie cut in.

Suddenly, there was a tension at the table so palpable that even Beca picked up on it.

Wanting to ease the tension, Chloe spoke up. “I rather like Venice. Its melancholic air is undeniably romantic.”

“Despite the odor of muddy water and rotting seaweed,” Beca chipped in, a teasing smirk firmly in place.

“Yes, despite the odor,” Chloe returned while sticking out her tongue.

“Well at least we are only here for a little bit more,” Aubrey said as she adjusted her hat to shade her eyes from the sun. “In a couple hours we take-off for Madrid.”

“I know,” Chloe said a bit despondent. She wished they had more time in this city. It’s so beautiful, so unique.

Beca immediately wanted to cheer her up. “We should get a gondola,” she blurted it out without thinking.

Aubrey wanted to say ‘ _No_ ’, but Stacie and Chloe simultaneously beat her to the punch, with their enthusiastic “YES!”

Fifteen minutes later the blonde found herself standing at a landing for gondolas on the grand canal. She was uneasy; not because of the pending gondola ride, but because of the uneasy feeling that a hunter was nearby. A shiver snaked down her spine. For a moment, she was positive someone was watching her, but as she looked around she couldn’t spot anyone. She caught Chloe’s attention, but the redhead simply shrugged.

Not at all convinced by the redhead, she still settled herself into the boat beside Stacie, who promptly threw an arm around her and pulled her tight. They were seated so that they looked backwards in the gondola towards where Beca and Chloe were seated.

Beca and Chloe were perched on the narrow seat just in front of the gondolier, and were also snuggled tightly against each other. Chloe made sure of it. When Beca made some half-hearted comment about it, Chloe argued it was to stave off the cold. They could all see though that Chloe had them sitting closer than the temperature required. After a few perfunctory quibbles, Beca had to admit, it did just feel more natural for both.

As the gondolier pushed the boat away from the stone dock, using his super long oar, Beca slipped out her camera from a small backpack she was carrying. She looked down at the water and scrunched her nose. The water was thick like oil, and the smell was worse. Chloe gently pulled her back into her, and situated her hair, so Beca smelled the combination of vanilla and strawberry. It made it easier for her to settle back down as the gondola slid into the middle of the canal.  
  
Chloe turned to gaze at the buildings passing by. The myriad of palazzos were perfectly charming in their gothic architecture. Many of the Venetian buildings listed decidedly to one side or another, as their foundations slowly sank. Maybe it’s why this city held such a tragic romanticism for her. It had a feel of inevitable tragedy.

But not today. Today she looked at Beca and enjoyed the beauty of the young brunette, just as the gondola turned a corner. The marble façade of a particularly beautiful palazzo gleamed in the sun, providing a perfect backdrop for Beca.

Beca noted the look Chloe had, then looked in the same direction and spotted the same palazzo. “Oh that’s beautiful.” She raised her camera and snapped a couple pictures. Over the click of the camera, she heard Chloe whisper, “Not as beautiful as you.” Beca smiled warmly, and turned so she could take a picture or two, or three, of Chloe.

“You two are so adorably cute,” commented Stacie with a smirk.

“Almost nauseatingly,” Aubrey deadpanned.

Chloe stuck out her tongue, while Beca swung the camera so she could take pictures of the other couple, even as she quipped, “That’s the water. And you two should talk.” She flipped her camera around, and leaned forward, so she could show the image she had just taken. “You two look quite cute, snuggled into each other.”

“Cute?” Stacie arched her eyebrow, and looked offended. “We’re Hot-as-Fuck!”

This caused all four of them to break into laughter, as they settled back into their most comfortable positions, and just enjoyed their ride. The gondola moved languidly down the canal, in no particular hurry. The four women talked easily about what they were seeing, as they skimmed past incredible piazzas and palazzos. The splash of water as their gondolier steered them mingled with their conversation, and in the distance they heard snatches of music. Even for Aubrey, it was quite perfect.

They passed beneath an arched bridge, and a chill ran up the blonde vampire’s spine. Her eyes immediately found Chloe’s, as her body tensed. She knew Stacie could feel the change, and she guessed Chloe had done the same, as she saw the petite musician give the redhead a look of concern.

There was no time to worry about such trivialities. Aubrey scanned the buildings on each side of the canal. Gothic balconies jutted out from each of the five-storied buildings. They all had stained glass windows, which added to the regal air of the buildings.

“What is it?” Stacie asked in concern.

With a shake of her head, Aubrey said, “It’s nothing.”

“Try not to clench your teeth when you answer, and I might believe you,” Stacie observed dryly.

Beca had also picked up on it. “Chlo?”

“I don’t know, Becs,” Chloe replied, even as she continued to scan their surroundings. She turned towards Aubrey, when she heard the blonde’s breathing hitch. Chloe followed Aubrey’s eyes, and turned back towards the bridge. There stood three individuals dressed like fourteenth century Franciscan monks, but Chloe could tell they were no holy men.

They were vampires.

“You know, we should get back. We don’t want to be late for our flight,” suggested Chloe.

“I agree,” nodded Aubrey. “You never know what delays you might hit.” She never took her eyes off of the trio. They were covered head to toe. Their faces could not be seen, and their hands were hidden in their sleeves. Slowly the trio receded as the gondola continued down the canal. The three vampires didn’t move, not even an inch; still Aubrey felt their eyes following the four of them.

Beca pulled out her phone. “I’m going to call CR. I think it might save time if she and Flo gather our stuff.”

“I think that’s a great idea,” said Stacie.

The four women remained vigilant for the rest of the trip. Once they ended their gondola ride, they quickly made their back to the hotel. Lily met them, and ushered the four to a waiting water cab.

They quickly made their way to the airport. There was a pall over the four women. Their perfect day ruined. Chloe looked at them all and said, “I know it’s not what we wanted, but just remember, we’re alive and no worse for the wear.”

“I never really liked Venice,” Aubrey said. “It smells.”

“I got my gondola ride,” Stacie said, then broke into a sly smirk. “Plus, I added another city to my collection.” She winked at Aubrey. The blonde blushed.

Chloe looked at them in confusion. Beca took her hands. “Stacie has a particular hobby. It’s a collection. It’s uhh-extensive.”

“And I have every intention of adding to it with Madrid being the next,” Stacie said huskily.

Chloe looked at Beca. “Did we start our own collection last night?”

Beca started to blush, but also smirked. Chloe smirked back. “Guess Madrid will be next for us too.”

<{(0)}>

With a sudden burst of adrenaline, Beca snatched the mic stand and sung with all her passion into the mic. The Spanish audience roared their approval.

_We are dead to rights morning ray_  
We are thick and thin 'til our last days  
So hold me close and I'll surrender to your heart  
You know how to give and how to take  
You see every hope I locked away  
So pull me close and surrender to my heart.

She was nearing the end of her concert in Madrid, on the last song actually. She had been singing for nearly two hours, and she wanted to finish as strong as she started.

This was what Beca lived for, and she wouldn’t want to be anywhere else. Well, okay, one other place, but she hoped to be there after the show. A close second to Chloe’s arms is definitely performing for her fans.

Over the last couple of years, Beca had learned she truly loves performing. She loved to share her art, and to show what music can be to all the people who had come for her performance. She wanted them to know what it means to her, and what they mean to her.

She always wanted to deliver them something special.

_Before the flame goes out tonight  
Yeah, we'll live until we die_

Under the bright stage lights, Beca is hot; it makes her skin glisten with sweat, yet she knows she could go on for hours if necessary.

_So c'mon c'mon c'mon_  
Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?  
C'mon c'mon c'mon  
'Til we lose control into a raging fire  
Into a raging fire  
C'mon c'mon c'mon  
Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?

Since Chloe came into her life, Beca has noticed a few things that have changed. For one, she has way more energy than she ever had before. She loved performing, but at the end of her concerts, she was always spent. Now however, she feels an extra boost, as if she had downed a triple shot espresso with a double Red Bull chaser.

_You know time will give and time will take_  
All the memories made will wash away  
Even though we've changed, I'm still here with you  
If you listen close, you'll hear the sound  
Of all the ghosts that bring us down  
Hold on to what makes you feel  
Don't let go, it's what makes you real

Then there are the lyrics of so many of the songs. She had written and produced them over a matter of years. Looking at the words she had put down on paper now, she felt as if she had been writing them for Chloe all along. The lyrics spoke much to her feelings for the redhead, or were describing their situation.

_If the flame goes out tonight  
Yeah, we'll live until we die_

Turning herself, she sings towards Chloe. Beca does this a lot during her concerts now. She wonders if anyone in the crowd has noticed. Do they notice how often she serenades the redhead? Have they picked up on the musical connection she’s always striving to make with her?

_So c'mon c'mon c'mon_  
Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?  
C'mon c'mon c'mon  
'Til we lose control into a raging fire  
Into a raging fire  
C'mon c'mon c'mon  
Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?

She had made a change to the set and made this the final song. She had been on the fence about including it; it didn’t make her last cut. They had practiced it back in Las Angeles, but she had cut it to keep their schedule. A look at their initial concert times told her she could put it back, so she did. She liked the power of it. Something about singing lyrics written years ago to the person that was their inspiration; even before she had actually ever met. She thought it was a great way to end the show.

_Let the world leave us behind,_  
Let your heart be next to mine  
Before the flame goes out tonight,  
We can live until we die

Beca looked around and spotted Calamity and her bandmates, who were still giving their all. She was so glad they had been paired up. They really rocked as a band, and were really great friends.

Then, inevitably, her eyes drifted up towards Chloe, Aubrey, and Lily. They too were singing their hearts out. Everyone on her team was giving it their all; as much now at the end of the concert as they had at the beginning of it.

Beca was not going to do any less.

_C'mon c'mon c'mon  
Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?_

She turned back to the audience to finish strong.

_C'mon c'mon c'mon_  
Won't you turn my soul into a raging fire?  
C'mon c'mon c'mon  
'Til we lose control into a raging fire  
Into a raging fire

The last notes of the song slowly faded away, marking the final moments of the final concert. The lights cut out, casting the arena into a darker shadow. After five seconds, which was filled with the roar of the Spanish crowd, a single spotlight shone on Beca.

The crowd increased their volume.

Standing on stage, gazing out at the crowd, Beca breathed out, expelling all the air from her lungs. She’s hot, and experiencing a weird combination of tired and wired. She’s breathing heavily, sweat streaking down her face, no matter how much she swiped the hair from her face.

“Gracias, Madrid! Muchas gracias! MUCHAS GRACIAS!”

Chloe, Aubrey, Lily, and Calamity all come up beside her, and joined her in a bow. The already loud crowd, grew even more so. It had been a fantastic performance, and the Spanish audience was showing their appreciation.

Calamity maneuvered her guitar behind her, then hugged Beca tightly. When they pulled apart, Lily gave Beca a fist bump as Aubrey leaned in and clasped Beca’s hand. She bumped Beca’s shoulder, as she raised their joined hands towards the rafters. The cheers grow even louder, ringing in Beca’s ears, deafening her.

Then Chloe hugged Beca tightly, and it was like they were alone; all noise ceased, the thousands around them faded into the background. Beca took advantage of the moment and gave the redhead a quick kiss.

Even they could not ignore the redoubled roar of the crowd. They turned back to the audience, and took another bow.

Beca was ecstatic, but not so much so that she didn’t notice Lily, then Aubrey, and then Chloe stiffening, as they scanned the crowd. Beca took that as her cue, and led the way off stage as she shouted, “GRACIAS y BUENAS NOCHES, MADRID!” As she passed Aubrey, she noticed the blonde cast one more searching look over the crowd, but it seemed like she was not able to spot anything.

Cynthia Rose and Flo were waiting. They gave their usual pleasantries, and then led everyone down the hall backstage. They made their way down the narrow backstage corridor towards the dressing rooms. Calamity and her bandmates, peeled off into their assigned room.

Once the band was behind a closed door, Beca asked, “Did you sense something in the crowd?”

Aubrey and Chloe exchanged looks. Aubrey took the lead. “Possibly. We actually sensed a few different things, maybe a couple people. There may have been a few creatures of the night, and a hunter or two in the crowd. But nothing definitive.”

“But you sensed something more at the end?” Beca pressed. “Something more happened during our final bows.”

Chloe was actually quite proud of Beca, and how perceptive she is. “There was a spike of emotion, we think, but we can’t be sure. The enthusiasm of the crowd masked it quickly.”

Chloe, Lily, and Aubrey followed Beca into her room. Stacie and Fat Amy were already there.

“Shawshank!” Fat Amy called from the table where she was perusing the selection of various refreshments. “That was some show.”

“Thanks, Ames,” Beca said as she flopped into a very comfortable seat.

“You all were superb,” Stacie said as she rose to meet Aubrey with a kiss.

“It was easy,” Beca said modestly. “They were an extremely enthusiastic audience.”

Amy held up a bottle of beer as she asked, “You want a beer Shawshank?”

Running her slender fingers through her sweat-dampened hair, Beca declined. “I need water now. Lots of water.”

Chloe was immediately next to the singer with a bottle of water, which she handed over, after removing the cap.

“Thanks, Chlo,” Beca accepted the bottle with a shy smile, and quickly chugged half of it. “You’re a lifesaver,” she continued with a satisfied sigh.

“Always, Becs,” Chloe smiled back.

Lost in their little bubble, neither noticed the shadow that passed over Fat Amy’s face. It was noticed though by Cynthia Rose and Flo, and by Stacie and Lily.

“Come on Shawshank,” Fat Amy whined. “Have a beer with me.”

“Just not feeling a beer today, Ames,” Beca replied with a chuckle.

Frustration flashed across Fat Amy’s face, before she lit up as she picked up a bottle of Scotch. “Have a shot with me,” she said, giving the bottle a slight shake.

Beca thought about saying ‘ _No_ ’, but Chloe gave an almost imperceptible shake of her head. Beca paused, trying to read Chloe’s eyes. They seemed to be asking her something. “Um, sure, Ames.” She flashed a smile. “But just one.” She held up her index finger to punctuate the number.

“Sure thing, Shawshank!” Fat Amy said as she poured a couple of shots. “Or maybe two…”

“Actually she only has time for one,” CR interjected, as she stepped forward. “We need to get Beca to the meet-and-greet…”

“All of us,” Beca spun her finger above her head to indicate everyone.

Flo nodded. “Sí, though after the fan meet-and-greet, you have a meet-and-greet with some of the tour sponsors.” She frowned. “They requested just you and Emily.”

“Oh,” Beca replied, a bit crestfallen.

Chloe grabbed up Beca’s hands, and gave the star musician a reassuring smile. “It’s okay. I’ll-we’ll join you for the fans, and then I’ll see you back at the hotel.”

“Are you sure?”

“Totes.” Chloe gave her a reassuring smile, which made Beca feel better, but did nothing to lessen her desire to have the redhead by her side.

“Once the fan meet-and-greet is done,” CR told them, “Beca and Emily will go with Flo to see the sponsors. We will all head down to a van we have set up, and use it to go back to the hotel.”

“How is Beca and Emily getting back?” Chloe asked.

“I’ll come back with the van,” CR assured everyone.

Fat Amy handed Beca a glass of Scotch. “So, Beca, have you heard from Jesse?”

The air in the room seemed to disappear. Beca froze, hand on the proffered glass, but she didn’t take it. A gasp from Stacie, the only sound. “Why would I have heard from Jesse?”

If Amy has one true skill in life, it is the ability to completely ignore potential embarrassment. She therefore didn’t pay any notice to the reactions within the room. Instead she said, “I’ve tried to call him a couple times. He was supposed to come over on the tickets you gave him. I was wondering if you knew if he had used the tickets.”

Finally accepting the glass, Beca took a sip, and said, “I haven’t heard from him, or reached out to him.” Before the Aussie could continue, Beca continued. “I hope he uses the tickets. They are his, given with love. Besides, Emily really wants to see Benji.”

“But…” Fat Amy started.

Flo stepped up. “Oh! Look at the time!” She held up her phone to show the time. “We need to get you all to the meet-and-greet!”

There was a perceptible sense of relief in the room, as everyone allowed Flo and CR to herd them out of the dressing room. As they left, Chloe mouthed to both CR and Flo, ‘ _Thank you._ ’

The security specialists gave a quick thumbs up.

<{(0)}>

It was 1:00 in the morning when Beca entered her hotel with her heels dangling from her finger. They were really stylish shoes, and really comfortable, until they weren’t. They had ceased being comfortable about an hour ago. “Thanks again for bringing me the flats,” Beca said to Flo.

The petite Latina lit up. “No problem. I figured you would want them after dancing up on the stage for so long.”

“They are a relief,” Beca confirmed as she walked between Flo and CR. She was half listening to them lay out what was on her schedule for the next day. Otherwise she was just looking forward to relaxing in her suite, hopefully with a particularly beautiful redhead.

They took the elevator up to their floor, and bid each other a good night, after both security specialists walked Beca right up to the door to her suite. “See you in the morning,” Beca said as she slipped her keycard into the door.

“ _Night Beca_ ,” both women said and walked off towards their room.

Beca walked the door and froze as the door closed behind her. Her jaw drop at the sight before her. Chloe has repurposed the small coffee table in the middle of the suite with a feast worthy of royalty. She had put out a selection of orange juice, water, cranberry juice. There was also a spread of eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, pancakes, and maybe a half a dozen other breakfast foods.

“You got me breakfast?” Beca asked incredulously. Her stomach growled after almost twelve hours without food. The delicious scents of the late night breakfast filled the room. She looked from the food to the redhead perched casually on the end of the couch with appreciation.

“For us,” Chloe clarified, even as she smirked at the petite woman. She loved the shy smile she brought to Beca’s lips, how her brow furrowed, and her eyes grew wide and warm. She took it as a point of great pride. “That is, unless you would like to eat it all.”

Beca stepped forward, dropping her heels and then kicked off her flats by the door. She swept her hair over one shoulder, then gave another glance at the breakfast spread. “I just might,” she said with a smirk.

“I thought you might want a shower, and some food, before we go to bed,” said Chloe with a smile, as she offered her pajamas and a fresh towel.

“Shower sounds heavenly, but I’m too keyed up to go to sleep right now,” Beca stated.

“Who said anything about sleep?”

Beca smirked as she stepped up to Chloe, placing her arms around the taller woman’s neck. Chloe tossed the pajamas and towel over to the couch, and took Beca around her waist. Beca looked towards the breakfast spread and said, “You bought me breakfast at one in the morning.” She rubbed her thumb across the smooth skin of Chloe’s jaw. “How did you manage that?”  
  
With a tilt of her head, and a very sexy smirk, Chloe said, “I tipped the right people in the hotel kitchen.”

“Nice,” Beca breathed out as she leaned in and kissed her, once, twice, then a third time, each drawn out longer than the last.

Beca’s stomach growled audibly. Chloe’s smirk grew.

“You better go shower, then eat this food before it gets cold,” Chloe said against her lips as she shifted to wrap her arms around Beca’s waist, and stole another kiss.

“Mmm, fine,” she agreed.

Rather than pull back, she kissed Chloe again. In response the redhead lifted Beca off her feet. The petite brunette automatically wrapped her legs around Chloe’s waist. With surprising dexterity, Chloe pulled Beca’s shirt over her head, which left her brown hair ruffled.

“Eighties hair suits you,” Chloe teased even as she started kissing the brunette again.

"You’re not helping,” Beca argued with a sigh as one of Chloe’s hands reached around her back to unclasp Beca’s bra.  
  
“Of course I am.” Chloe moved her head to kiss Beca’s neck. Her lips lingered over the pulse point as she pushed the bra strap off Beca’s shoulder. “Unless you were planning to shower fully clothed,” she whispered in the brunette’s ear, then returned her mouth to the pulse point she had discovered.

Suddenly, Chloe felt such an overwhelming urge to extend her fangs and sink her teeth.

“Chloe,” Beca groaned, not really a complaint at all, as she held her tighter.

Shaken out of the haze she was descending into, Chloe gave Beca another kiss to her lips and said, “Go take a shower. You’ll feel better.”

Beca sorely wanted a hot shower, but she really didn’t want to disengage from Chloe. Seeing Beca’s hesitation, Chloe said, “Go, I’ll be here waiting for you.” She forced a smile, still a little unsettled by the sudden urge to bite Beca. She could tell Beca was sensing something, so Chloe deflected. “Unless you sing in the shower; then I’m joining you.”

Beca took the towel and pajamas, and headed for the bathroom. Just before she passed through the door, she looked over her shoulder and sang,

_You shout it out_  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up

Chloe quickly followed. The food could wait.

<{(0)}>

“It’s been decades since we’ve been to Barcelona,” Chloe said to Lily. “I’m so excited to be back.” She had stepped up to Lily as the quiet woman returned from a circuit of the hotel. They walked up the stone steps to the entrance together.

“It has always been one of my favorite cities to visit,” Lily confirmed, as they waited for an elderly couple to step outside the front entrance.

Entering the hotel, Chloe indicated a couple chairs off by themselves, across the way. The lobby of the Mandarin Oriental, their current hotel, was mostly empty, but Chloe needed to ensure their conversation wasn’t heard.

Lily understood and followed Chloe to the seats. She sat herself and perched straight-back on the edge of the seat. She waited patiently for Chloe to speak.

“Are you all checked in?” Chloe asked.

Lily nodded as she asked, “You?”

“Yes,” Chloe grinned. “Sharing a room with the star means super quick service.” Lily returned the smile.

“Where is Beca?”

Chloe glanced around, before answering. “She’s in the suite. She has a couple meetings with the studio, and then some video interviews.”

“So you’re giving her some space?” Lily observed.

Nodding her head in the affirmative, the redhead tried to affect an air of nonchalance, even as she scanned the lobby. The Mandarin Oriental is an incredibly luxurious place. Its lobby is designed for business people to have quiet meetings, so Chloe is confident they can speak in confidence. Still, she cannot be too careful.

When Chloe was certain they would not be overheard, she whispered, “Lily, I need your help.”

“What do you need?” Lily’s lips didn’t even move, yet her concern was easily heard.

“I need to feed.” Chloe cast around another furtive glance.

“Are you sure? You fed in Rome just before we left for Venice.”

“I know, it should have been enough, but I have felt the hunger coming faster. I don’t know if it’s being around the crowds or just how much time in Beca’s company, but I’ve felt the urges building.” Her mind flashed back to the moment in the shower. Caught in the moment of passion, Chloe had felt the burning tingle that is the telltale of her fangs extending. She had felt the urge to feed grow in the pit of her stomach.

The feeling came again when she and Beca had migrated to their bed. She felt her cheeks warm with blush, at that memory. The urge to bite Beca had come at a moment where Beca was so open and so vulnerable. It would have been so easy to turn her head and sink her teeth into Beca’s inner thigh.

Lily studied her friend for a moment, gauging the situation. She picked up on Chloe’s turmoil, even before she noted the redhead’s blush. She had been worried about something like this, and so had given it some thought.

“Give me some time. I will find a solution. Luckily we don’t have a show tonight.”

“Yeah, I know. Beca needs the rest,” Chloe said.

“Well, maybe if you two actually got some rest at night,” Lily teased. Blushes have always come naturally to Chloe’s cheeks, but never had Lily seen one so deep in color. Lily patted the redhead’s knee. “I’m happy for you, and don’t worry, with Barcelona’s reputation, I’ll find what you need quickly.”

“Please do so with haste, I’m getting worried,” Chloe pleaded.

“Go find Beca. I know from Flo that Beca will be done in an hour. Once she’s done, go enjoy the city,” Lily advised.

“We will,” Chloe replied confidently.

<{(0)}>

Chloe looked out over the Mediterranean Sea, appreciating its beauty; then towards Beca, and did the same. Beca must have felt her eyes, because she turned her head and locked eyes. They blew each other a kiss.

Looking back at the sea as a sea breeze started to blow in, it felt nice on her skin. Refocusing on the water, Chloe was excited to watch a Canary skim swiftly across the rippling sea. The colorful bird was bright against the blue water. She pointed out the bird to her small group of friends.

Beca and Chloe had been joined by Aubrey and Stacie, Calamity and her band, Emily, and Fat Amy, in their trip to the beach. Being this close to the sea, on a beautifully warm day, it had only made sense to spend a few hours at the beach.

They had spent the majority of the midday at the beach; a good four hours. Chloe and Aubrey were slathered in sunscreen, and partially hidden under the oversized beach umbrellas so as not to be burnt. They were risking a lot, wearing the bathing suits they were. While they will not burst into flames like in the movies, the sun does rob them of energy, and will burn them to a debilitating degree.

So they both stayed out of the sun. This didn’t go unnoticed by Fat Amy.

It was worth the risk though for Chloe, as she admired Beca in her in her tiny black bikini. Chloe raked her eyes over the petite brunette laying out on a beach towel, her hair seemingly growing lighter under the Spanish sun.

Chloe was a little bummed she was wearing a more conservative one-piece. She didn’t feel as sexy as Beca, though the brunette had assured her she looked gorgeous in the aqua blue that really made her eyes pop.

Looking over to the next umbrella, she watched Aubrey sitting on her towel pretending to stare at the sea, but Chloe caught her eyeing Stacie in her sexy pink bikini. Chloe had watched in amusement when Stacie had stripped down to the bikini. Aubrey had almost swallowed her tongue as she stared, then blushed and quickly looked away. Even now, the blonde seemed embarrassed to let her gaze linger to long on Stacie’s rather perfect body. Aubrey noticed Chloe watching her, so Chloe winked at her, causing her to blush even more.

Taking the bottle of suntan lotion out of her bag, Chloe started applying more of the sun screen. Fat Amy noticed and said, “You put a lot of that lotion on.”

Without missing a beat, or stopping what she was doing, Chloe replied, “As a redhead, I’m very sensitive to the sun.”

Beca also watched her from the corner of her eyes, but for entirely different reasons. It seemed ridiculously sensual, to Beca, the way Chloe let her hands massage the oily cream into her skin.

“But like you really need a LOT of sun screen,” Amy pressed.

“I’m getting hungry,” Stacie said, deciding to cut in.

“I could eat,” Emily volunteered. “I really would love to try some of the local cuisine.”

“I can always eat,” Fat Amy said.

Stacie turned to Aubrey. “Have you been to Barcelona before?”

The blonde nodded. “It’s been awhile.”

“You think you can take us to where we can get some food?”

Aubrey looked around at all of the expectant faces. She shrugged. “I can’t guarantee anything, but I know where to look.”

“Then let’s go!” Fat Amy shouted as she leaped up. She enthusiastically pumped her fists in the air, catching the umbrella Chloe was under.

The umbrella fell over and sunlight fell directly on Chloe’s bare legs and arms. She hissed at the unexpected pain. Beca and Stacie instantly moved. The taller brunette got up and ‘happened’ to drop a towel across Chloe’s legs, while Beca straightened the umbrella so that it shaded Chloe.

There was an awkward silence for a moment before Stacie said, “Well, guess we should pack up.”

“Yes,” Aubrey said as she stood up, brushing sand from her hands. “We should go before the restaurants close for the early evening. They close for a couple hours before the dinner service.”

Emily still looked perplexed by what had happened to Chloe. She was about to say something when Beca asked, “So, Em, what type of food are you up for?”

“Um, What? I mean…” the young singer seemed a bit flustered. She took a quick second to refocus on Beca and asked, “What was that?”

Beca smirked and said, “I was just wondering what you wanted to eat?”

“Oh. I’m sorry, I was distracted. I really want to get some seafood. I mean, if that’s cool with you?”

“I’m always up for seafood,” Fat Amy announced. “I see food and I want it.”

This garnered a smattering of chuckles and groans from the small group who started to get dressed

By this point, Chloe and Aubrey had situated their wraps, light shirts, and hats so very little of their skin would be exposed to the sun. Stacie signaled the people running the beach that they were done with the umbrellas, and then said, “Lead the way, Brey.”

With that everyone followed the blonde as she walked away from the sea, and towards the city. The brief incident seemingly forgotten, save for Amy who felt she had proven something.

Aubrey led the small group up a mosaic stairway, and into the bustle of a lively square. Music, lights, and delicious smells emitted from various shops and restaurants.

Holding hands, Beca and Chloe strolled around the square at the back of the group. They would occasionally stop to admire one thing or another, but they ensured that they never lost the group.

Fat Amy also ensured this, often reminding them to catch up when they quietly became too focused on each other. Even with this tiny annoyance, the two enjoyed their time together.

Eventually the group reached the end of a small side street which was particularly filled with little cafes and restaurants. Aubrey stopped them to collect their bearings. “We passed a number of promising places,” she said as she adjusted her hat. “I think we now just have to take a chance and pick one.” She looked at Emily and said, “Why don’t you pick one?”

“I don’t know,” Emily looked a bit bashful. “I don’t want to pick a bad one.”

“That’s half the adventure,” Stacie assured the teenager. “Besides I think we’re pretty safe in finding a great place.”

“Are you sure?” Emily looked to everyone. When she only saw smiles in return, she pointed to a restaurant on the corner that had caught her eye. “That one.”

Aubrey smiled, and said to everyone, “Let’s eat.”

<{(0)}>

“Just look at how beautiful it is. It’s mesmerizing,” Beca whispered in awe of Barcelona, as she looked out at the city below her.

“It certainly is beautiful,” Chloe responded as she gazed down at the petite brunette. Beca caught the redhead looking at her instead of the city, and a soft blush crept up her neck and onto her cheeks.

“I was speaking about the view,” Beca said, though happy with the compliment.

“I wasn’t,” Chloe said cheesily. She then reached forward with her lips catching Beca’s.

“Such a dork,” Beca teased.

“Oh, and you’re not?” Chloe challenged.

“Definitely,” Beca smirked. She looked back at the view, and sang, “Barcelona, such a beautiful horizon. Barcelona, like a jewel in the sun. Por ti seré gaviota de tu bella mar.”

Chloe melted at the sound of Beca’s soft voice singing in her ear.

“ _Queen_?” Beca nodded at Chloe’s question. “I’m impressed,” Chloe said, even as the two women kissed again.

“I’m glad we took off on our own after the restaurant,” said Beca. “It was fun being with the group, but I also wanted to enjoy some of the city with just you.”

“Me, too,” whispered Chloe, before giving the brunette a chaste kiss.

“Of course we probably pissed Amy off,” Beca observed.

“Yeah,” Chloe agreed. “She probably wasn’t happy to return from the bathroom to find us gone.”

Beca chuckled. “Hopefully Stacie mollified her.”

“She really doesn’t like me,” Chloe said. “Though that may still be residual from Theo’s compulsion.”

“Amy also really likes Jesse. She always claimed to be ‘ _Team Jeca_ ’.”

Chloe scrunched her nose as she repeated, “Jeca?”

With a deep, exasperated sigh, Beca explained, “Jesse plus Beca, it’s the ‘ _ship name_ ’ she gave us. Jesse loved it.”

“Jeca,” Chloe rolled the word around her mouth.

Beca dropped her head in embarrassment. “I know. It was stupid.”

“I mean, I would have totally gone with ‘ _Jesseca_ ’.

Beca’s head shot up, and she saw the mischievous smile Chloe was sporting. She returned the smile, and said, “I know! How did those two miss that?”

“What do you think our ship name would be?” Chloe asked. “BeChloe?”

A thought came to Beca, and she turned bright red. “No. I don’t think that’s what Amy would ship us.”

Surprised by Beca’s reaction Chloe asked, “What?”

Dropping her head, Beca mumbled her answer.

“What?” Even with her superior hearing, Chloe couldn’t tell what Beca had said.

Lifting her head, Beca answered, “Bhloe.”

Chloe just stared at Beca, then burst into laughter. “Yep. That’s exactly what Amy would ship us.”

When their laughter died down, the two of them just held each other, and enjoyed the view, the company, the closeness.

Once they broke apart, Beca looked back towards the city. “Do you really have to go?” There was a deep sadness in her question.

“I’m afraid so,” Chloe said. Disappointment laced her words. “Aubrey and I need to take care of something.” She can see the ‘ _What?_ ’ on Beca’s lips. “It’s a vampire thing, and I will tell you…”

“When?”

“When it’s over,” Chloe assured her love.

Looking deep into the cerulean blue eyes of the redhead, Beca asked, “Will it be dangerous?”

For a brief moment, Chloe considered lying, but she never wants to lie to Beca. It would just be wrong; so she nodded her head while whispering, “Yes.”

The sigh that escaped Beca said everything that needed to be said about her frustration. “Can we stay out here for a bit more? I kind of like just being here with you, staring out on the horizon.”

“Anything for you, Beca.”

The brunette raised an eyebrow, as she said, “Really?”

“Of course,” Chloe pledged.

“Then make sure you come back to me tonight,” Beca said resolutely.

In answer, Chloe pulled the petite singer into her, as the young couple melded together.

They stood there, together, for fifteen minutes, just listening to each other’s heartbeat, enjoying the feel of each other. In time though, it became apparent that they needed to get back.

“Want to go back?” Chloe mumbled against Beca’s hair, loud enough for the brunette to hear but muffled enough for her to ignore it as well. Beca didn't answer for a while, her breathing steady and her back rising and falling against Chloe’s hands. Chloe’s thumbs ran lightly along the line of Beca’s spine.

The wind rustled their hair, and swirled between them, a cool air catching their breaths. Beca dropped her forehead to Chloe’s and shook her head. “Not really.” Yet Beca turned, sliding her fingers out from beneath Chloe’s palm, and started to move away, though she held Chloe’s hand tightly, gently pulling the redhead behind her.

The cool air of the evening, helped highlight the warmth between their hands. Both women were sure that this warmth radiated outwards to envelop them both.

They were almost a block from their hotel (taking the backroads and alleyways and side streets not only because they were more interesting, but fewer prying eyes) when Chloe stopped in her tracks. Beca looked at her quizzically. Even though they’ve only known each other for a short time, they have become quite adept at communicating without words. They had just picked up the ability to communicate through gestures, motions and facial expressions. Beca knew immediately what Chloe’s current face meant - there was danger nearby. She glanced around, but didn’t spy anything. On this backstreet, there were no cars to watch out for, nothing interesting to look at, not even an alley cat to notice.

Chloe didn't look at Beca for a moment, she just adjusted her hat as she scanned the street, before she looked towards Beca. She tried to school her features into an innocent look, to try and hide the concern she was feeling.

“Don’t do that,” Beca said.

“Don’t do what?” Chloe tried to deflect, though she knew exactly what Beca meant.

“I know that you live in a dangerous world. I know by being with you, I’m now also a part of that world,” Beca said. She surreptitiously looked about, as she whispered, “I would rather face it with my eyes open.”

Chloe pulled the young brunette in close, and kissed her softly. “I’ll remember that.” Her eyes looked about, as she whispered back, “Someone was watching us, but I can’t pinpoint them.”

“Does this have anything to do with what you have to do tonight?” Beca whispered back.

A shrug was Chloe’s initial answer. “I really don’t know.”

“Why does this feel like the end of something?” Beca asked, real concern in her voice.

“I know it does,” Chloe sighed as she walked Beca the final distance to their hotel. As she stopped in front of the entrance, Chloe assured Beca, “It’s not the end of anything. It’s just something we have to do. And, unfortunately, I need to get you back before I go. But know, Aubrey, Lily and I are always careful, and really good at what we do.”

“Just come back to me,” Beca said.

“I will. Now go inside. I need to catch up with Lily,” Chloe said.

Beca suddenly grabbed Chloe, and pulled her in hard. She needed to make sure Chloe knew that she was loved and wanted before she left. The kiss seared each of their lips.

“Be safe,” Beca said with one last kiss.

“Always.”

<{(0)}>

Lily walked the lonely street of Barcelona, in the dark, no street lights lit her way. Night was falling around her. It was still relatively early in the evening, the sun had set about fifteen minutes ago, but it felt later in this part of town. With the setting sun, and the growing night, Lily could feel the warmth of the Mediterranean day escaping the air. A fog was beginning to set in. It was nothing too heavy, just a light mist, but enough to add a shroud of silence over the neighborhood.

The atmosphere was perfect for hunting.

She made her way down the street silently, which is nothing out of the ordinary for her. She had a general destination, but not an exact address. Her senses were on high alert, her pulse racing. Most of the beautiful Catalonian city was alive with early evening activity; but not this neighborhood. For some reason this quarter of the city was quiet and still. It felt almost dead. It’s why she chose it.

Lily had pieced together enough clues to know this is where she would find the solution for Chloe’s problem, and from her conversation with Aubrey, possibly her problem, too. 

She could feel them around her. They were so cocky in their territory that they did nothing to mask their presence. She on the other hand was concentrating with all her intellect to mask her true identity. She did not want to advertise her presence.

It was a delicate balance she was trying to maintain. She wanted to remain anonymous, but also didn’t want to do anything that could reveal her true identity. So instead of taking to the rooftops, or sliding from shadow to shadow as she might normally do, she maintained a normal gate down the cobblestone street.

She heard a noise behind her that sounded like it might be footsteps. A quick look behind revealed nothing. Slowly she turned forward, and kept on walking; though at a faster pace. About a block later Lily heard the same noise again. This time she figured that there was no turning back. Instead she hooked a right at the next corner, and moved towards a church she had spied earlier. Something didn't feel right, and she wanted every advantage.

She probably should have figured out something was up when the already quiet street, grew even quieter. As she moved at a near jog, Lily listened very carefully, and sensed it lurking in the shadows, waiting, watching.

_Hunting her._

“¿Qué tenemos aquí?”

The question brought her up short. She spun around and faced her stalker.

Her Spanish was a bit rusty, but she roughly translated the vampire’s question to, _‘What do we have here?_ ’ She studied him. He was actually rather unassuming, though he towered over her five foot four frame. He continued in Spanish, saying “ _Are you one of the refugees, or a university student? What ever you are, you walked down the wrong street._ ”

Lily slowly backed away from the vampire. He was tall and slender, with the darker Mediterranean complexion, though washed out from the lack of sun. He was dressed in well worn clothes that were a bit mismatched, and looked like a lot of the companies popular with young people today. He looked like someone living on the streets.

“ _No. Not a refugee_ ,” he said in Spanish, with a mocking laugh. “ _You smell better than them. No you’re definitely a student. Is that right my pretty little girl? Are you a student, come to university, for a little adventure?_ ”

Never taking her eyes off the creature, Lily continued to walk backwards. She kept her mouth shut, quite content to let the vampire do all the talking. “ _I am so happy I found you before my friends. You will be so tasty.”_

She backed into the shadows of a deep doorway, checking the door handle; locked. She remained silent and now motionless as she continued to watch the vampire as he approached through the dark shadows of the calm night. There was little light where she was standing, but it didn’t matter to her or her stalker.

The creature watched its prey; amused. His footsteps were fast and silent, though he gave up this advantage with his need to taunt his prey. “ _I see you my lovely little bird. I have excellent eyesight that allows me to see through even the darkest shadows. I can see you trapped against that locked door_.” He stopped, seeing that she had nowhere to go, and waited for his moment to strike. “ _You are quite pretty and exotic. Did you think hiding in darkness will help you? Silly, silly mortal_.”

“No,” came the voice behind him. “She thinks we will.”

The vampire spun to face two young women, a blonde and redhead. As he watched, their eyes went black. He snarled, “What in the Hell?”

Aubrey and Chloe pounced, each catching one of the vampire’s arms. Chloe dunk her teeth into the jugular of the vampire, a second before Aubrey mirrored the move on the other side of the vampires neck. Both wasted no time, beginning to suck the vampire dry.

For a brief moment the vampire wondered if this is what his victims had felt over the decades he had been hunting this city. All his strength fled as his blood was drained. Then just as the last drop was being drained, his intended victim stepped forward and plunged a silver stiletto dagger through his back, into his heart, and out his chest. And like that, the would be predator dissolved into dust.

The three stood there, not sure what to do now. Aubrey and Chloe were in a bit of a high, the effect of having drank the blood of a vampire. It was super exhilarating.

Returning her dagger to its hidden sheath, she grabbed Aubrey by the elbow. “I can sense others. We should go.”

“Go where, my dear?”

The growl was hard to understand, but its source was not. Another vampire emerged, but this time he wasn’t alone. “Why would you want to rush off? My boys here are always looking to party.” He looked over his shoulder at the four figures behind him. Surprisingly, he spoke English, though with a heavy accent.

Chloe and Aubrey tightened in on Lily’s flanks as the five vampires spread out. Even as they moved in, the three friends took up fighting stances. The vampire who had spoken earlier took note, and in Spanish said, “ _Looks like these three think they can fight_.”

<{(0)}>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it? Let us know. Comments do help.  
> A/N: Songs used this chapter:  
> Raging Fire by Phillip Phillip   
> Titanium by Sia


	21. Chapter 21 - We Have a Problem - Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Aubrey make a discovery that could change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Pitch Perfect Fans. Sorry for the delay. My fault. I have had some technical issues, plus wanted to make sure this chapter was up to par. Lucky for me I have a great partner in this who has kept at me. We now present Chapter Twenty-One.
> 
> BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters, we just really like them.

_She shouldn't have allowed her to go._

This thought had just kept repeating in Beca’s head. It had haunted her, ever since Chloe had left.

The waiting was grating on Beca more than anything. She had always been an action type of person. She wasn’t the sit back and allow others to take the lead. This being relegated to the sidelines was grating on her. She stared outside the window and into the night, hoping to spot Chloe, though she knew it was probably futile.

_Would she see her again?_

The question squeezed Beca’s heart, and made it made it hard to breath. She could only pray to a god that she wasn’t sure she believed in, that Chloe would return.

A noise caught Beca’s attention, causing her to turn from the window. There was Chloe standing just inside the doorway, smirking at her. The redhead was a bit disheveled, but nothing too bad.

Beca thought maybe she had never looked more beautiful.

~<{(0)}>~

With a weird combination of being weary and wired, Chloe slipped into the suite she now shared with Beca. Her eyes immediately fell upon the beautiful brunette as she entered. She was staring out the suite’s window, dressed in an over-sized sweatshirt and jeans. Chloe got the feeling that Beca was dressed to leave on a moment’s notice.

Remembering what just happened, Chloe could understand the young woman being ready.

\-----

_Tension built as two more vampires appeared on the street. All of them were dressed like they were ready to hit the alternative clubs, and none looked much older than twenty. With lots of tattoos and piercings, their look didn’t fit with any of the elder Families, but there were too many to be rogues._

_“Looks like we don’t have to go far for our first feeding of the night,” the lead vampire said over his shoulder in Spanish. “We got delivery today.”_

_Aubrey, Chloe, and Lily remained completely still and silent._

_“Let’s feast,” the lead vampire declared as he sprung into the air. His intention was to take the women quickly, while inducing the greatest amount of terror._

_~_

Immediately the petite brunette pushed away from the window where she was standing, and ran towards the redhead; the entire time, her eyes were locked on Chloe’s. Without a second thought, she jumped into Chloe’s arms and wrapped her legs around Chloe’s waist. She crushed her lips against Chloe’s. She kissed her like it was their first kiss ever.

The image of the petite brunette leaping through the air triggered more memories for Chloe.

_-_

_The vampire flew towards the three friends. In a counter move, Lily immediately leaped up and met the vampire in mid-air. Caught by surprise, the vampire wasn’t ready for Lily’s feat of dexterity, which allowed her to dodge his attack while landing her foot squarely in his solar plexus._

~

The couple pulled apart when they each needed breath. Chloe smirked at her girlfriend, and started to tease, “Did you miss…” Beca surged forward to capture Chloe’s lips again, cutting off the rest of what she was going to say. The petite brunette used her weight to press herself further into the redhead until her body was as flushed with Chloe’s as she could be. 

When they broke for air again, Beca leaned down further, and placed a series of kisses along Chloe’s neck and onto her shoulder. All the while she nuzzled into Chloe for warmth.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” whispered Chloe.

“Yes,” Beca breathed into Chloe’s neck. “I was so worried about you.”

“There was nothing to worry about,” Chloe said, even as she remembered.

-

_The vampire fell hard, Lily landing on his chest, then his head, as she performed a quick hop. A dagger seemed to appear in her hand, and in one fluid motion she knelt and stabbed the vampire through his chest._

_The rest of the vampires stood there shocked. One in the back of the brood broke the silence._

_“What the Fuck!?!”_

_Another vampire moved forward as three more appeared from the doorway behind them._

_~~_

“God! I was so worried about you,” Beca said in between kisses, a bit overcome with emotion. “I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you…” Tears streamed down Beca’s face, even as she was so happy because Chloe had returned, as promised.

-

_One of the vampires had circled from the left. Aubrey met this vampire with a quick toss of a silver throwing knife. She threw it with such power and accuracy; it caught the vampire perfectly in the chest. With an audible gasp, the vampire disintegrated into dust. The trouble was, two more vampires filled in behind._

_At the same time, Chloe was dealing with her own threat. Three of the vampires had tried to circle them on her side. The redhead calmed herself and then threw herself into the fight with as much determination as she possessed. She managed to block the first blow on mere instinct and then her assailants sprung apart to attack her from multiple directions._

~~

“It’s okay, Becs, I understand,” Chloe said as she reached up and caressed Beca’s cheek, sending shivers down her spine, partly because Chloe’s hand was still chilled from the cool night air outside, and partly because Chloe was watching her with eyes that burned with such intensity as they looked at her.

-

_Performing a roundhouse kick at the face of the first vampire that tried coming at her, Chloe hoped to make a debilitating blow but was ultimately blocked. The vampire held onto Chloe’s leg as he spun around, lifting the redhead off the ground. She responded by swiftly kicking him with her free leg. With a grunt he released Chloe, but momentum sent her twirling through the air and into a wall. Chloe let out a grunt as she slammed against the wall. She spun and simultaneously shoved against the rough wall as she dodged the next attack._

_~~_

Chloe bent down as Beca lifted her face a bit to give each other another short kiss, a kiss that said that which Chloe had not said in words _‘I´m back as promised_ ’. Chloe felt she would let her actions speak for her.

It was okay; Beca could understand Chloe clearly.

-

_Everything around her disappeared into the background, just as Lily had taught her. All of Chloe’s focus was in the moment and this fight. Before her attacker had time to get up, Chloe moved in and snapped his neck._

_She kicked out catching one of the vampires in the knee, crumpling him to the pavement._

_Every fiber of Chloe’s being was focused on the moment, because she knew she had a promise to keep._

_~~_

The next kiss was a bit more forceful, and just a touch painful for Beca. Chloe wrapped her arms tightly around the smaller woman, almost as if to make sure she couldn’t be taken away. Chloe explored the petite woman’s body like she'd forgotten her. It's clear that Chloe is overwhelmed with need. And she's not the only one; Beca had been craving her as well.

-

_Lily was retrieving her stiletto when a hard blow to the back of her neck caught her off-guard, stunning the highly durable minion long enough that a pair of large, strong hands were able to grab her and fling her across the street._

_The one who threw Lily to the pavement gave a malicious smile as he followed and swung a kick towards Lily’s head. It never connected as Chloe jumped on his back, and sunk her teeth in his neck. Off balance, they both crumbled towards the rough stone of the back street._

~~

Chloe stopped kissing Beca, and placed the petite woman back on the floor, before stepping back. It left the younger woman confused.

“Undress,” Chloe said in a husky whisper. She somehow sounded both demanding and begging at the same time.

Beca didn’t hesitate to begin undressing, though she did it slowly, seductively; Chloe watched her with the same intensity. Beca pulled her Barden sweatshirt, the one she wears when she needs comfort, and then one of Chloe’s tee shirts which she wore because it smelled of the redhead, over her head. Each time her eyes recaptured Chloe’s. Of course, Chloe’s eyes never left Beca’s body, even as she was also undressing.

-

_Whirling around in an impressive display of grace, Aubrey dodged one attack, while launching an attack of her own on a vampire who was about to attack Chloe while she was still on the pavement. With vicious precision, the blonde’s foot caught the would-be attacker in the groin. He crumpled as his legs gave way, and Aubrey finished him off with a dagger through his chest. Then even as that vampire disintegrated into dust, Aubrey drove the blade into the chest of the vampire that was on top of Chloe, as the redhead withdrew her fangs from his neck._

_~~_

In short order, both were standing there naked just looking at each other. Chloe admired the delicate curve of Beca’s hips, and the inward slope of her waist, and the swell of her chest, as she swept her eyes up the petite body. The redhead reached out and ran her hand along Beca’s waist. She bit her lower lip as she moved her hand up Beca’s abs. She savored the feel of Beca’s muscles beneath her touch.

“You are so beautiful,” Chloe whispered, her hot breath now only inches from Beca's ear, as she leaned forward. Chloe's lips descended, and Beca watched in fascination as the red-haired beauty kissed her neck, sending a shiver through her body. The feel of those lips, that kiss, that caress. _Oh God, so sensual_! Beca thought.

Beca submitted to Chloe’s desire and felt her body responding to every touch, a mutual symphony of eroticism. Chloe's hands slid more urgently now across her body, not just caressing but fondling, pinching, claiming. A small moan involuntarily escaped Beca's lips.

Chloe took the moan as a signal, and with a deft and hungry pull, Chloe shifted, pinning Beca’s arms to her sides, so that only her elbows could move.

-

_The battle felt as though it went on forever, yet strangely it was somewhat muted, almost silent in the shadows. As Chloe rose from the pavement, Lily and Aubrey protected her. A vampire lashed out at Lily with a series of punches, while a second came at her with a vicious kick. With centuries of practice, Lily easily dodged both of these undisciplined attacks. She did it with such ease that it served to increase the rage of the two vampires. But this was the nature of this nest of vampires, undisciplined and uncoordinated — the exact opposite of Aubrey, Lily, and Chloe. So, while the two vampires were solely focused on Lily, they missed the blonde and redhead who attacked from their blindsides and quickly dispatched them._

~~

Chloe felt so invigorated by her feeding. Taking a group of predators down had galvanized her. She easily lifted Beca bridal style and carried the petite musician to their bed. As she carried Beca, she again kissed her deeply.

She deposited Beca on the bed, as her desire wanted to take Beca wantonly.

As Chloe took control, Beca’s heart beat so rapidly that she thought it would burst from her chest. The petite woman didn’t have to wait long as Chloe moved in. Lost in the passion of the moment, Chloe moved her kisses down Beca’s jaw and neck, sucking lightly. She grazed her fangs on Beca’s soft skin, eliciting a sweet moan.

Suddenly, Chloe pulled back. Her eyes wide in shock and fear.

She had been so tempted to bite.

She had this strange overwhelming urge running through her that she couldn't seem to quell.

Lost in the moment of passion, she had not noticed the growing need within her. She had surrendered too much power to her urges for her own good.

It was at that moment she realized just how tempted she was to bite Beca, and it had nothing to do with hunger. This urge was different, and now it ached within her. Beca’s enticing skin was entirely too irresistible.

She actively fought to tamp it down, yet it gnawed and burned within her. It twisted like a writhing serpent. With all of her will, Chloe bit her lip, hard. The metallic taste of blood on her tongue, mixed with the sharp pain, was just enough to pull her out of the overwhelming urge.

Chloe felt great fear; greater than she had ever known. She started to panic. She opened her eyes knowing full well that they were full blown and darkened to their vampire black. Her nostrils flared. Beca’s scent was overpowering, and not willing to leave her.

“Chlo?”

Beca had noticed something was off with Chloe. Chloe reacted on instinct and summoned all her will, and focused all her ability to compel towards Beca.

“Sleep…”

She breathed the word, more than she said it. Beca’s eyes widened, and then she was asleep.

Chloe remained there, wordless, counting Beca’s heartbeats, which she could feel where Beca’s back was pressed up against her chest. She found herself keeping track of the brunette’s breaths, as she gently snored.

When she was sure the brunette was resting soundly, Chloe slipped from the bed, got dressed, and then left the suite.

<{(0)}>

****

Twenty minutes later, Chloe was standing on the beach in the same place she and Beca had been hours before. She stood there, taking in the smell of the sea, the sound of the surf, and the feel of the cool night breeze, yet she was unable to enjoy any of it. She was in total despair.

There seemed to be no conceivable way of fighting this growing urge. An urge she had felt before but could not fully explain. Now she did though, and it scared her more than anything she had faced before.

She sensed Aubrey before she heard the blonde approaching. Even without looking, the redhead knew it was her oldest friend and sister. Aubrey was walking the same path Chloe had just walked from the hotel. Her steps were quick, and Chloe could picture the determination on Aubrey’s face.

Hesitantly Chloe turned towards her oldest and most dear friend, figuring that Aubrey had sensed her panic and come to see what the matter was. But as she turned to her friend and saw the turmoil on her features, she truly sensed Aubrey’s feelings of unease and despair.

Aubrey was dealing with something entirely separate from what Chloe was dealing with.

“Brey?”

The blonde had the same look of distress Chloe was feeling. Aubrey answered the unasked question, “Couldn’t sleep.” She stepped next to Chloe, but didn’t look at the redhead, instead stared out into the dark night.

“Me, either,” Chloe nodded, as she turned back towards the sea.

Both women just stood together, yet felt alone as their thoughts consumed them. A good fifteen minutes passed with nothing but the sound of the waves and the sea breeze, each woman wanting nothing but to be lost in the silence. Yet it could not last, and the silence was finally broken when they both spoke at the same time.

“I almost bit Beca.”

“I almost bit Stacie.”

The two best friends stopped and stared at each other, not really sure they had heard the other correctly. They simultaneously asked, “ _What?_ ”

“I almost bit Beca,” Chloe repeated. “It was this overwhelming urge that I barely fought down.” Chloe’s words are rushed, and almost panicked.

Aubrey listened this time, concern growing. She doesn’t speak right away, but when she does, she says it softly. “I almost bit Stacie. We were in the midst of…”

She trailed off speaking, and it took Chloe a second to realize what Aubrey was referring to and she excitedly whisper-shouted, “Us, too!”

The roll of Aubrey’s eyes silenced the panicking redhead. “It wasn’t anything I’ve ever felt before…”

“I have,” Chloe interrupted.

“Really?”

The redhead nodded. “I thought it was just hunger and that we needed to feed…”

“Which explains our hunt last night,” Aubrey observed, more to herself.

“Yeah! I asked Lily because the urge to feed was so strong,” Chloe admitted. “I, uh, had the urge to bite Beca earlier and I thought being sated would keep Beca safer.”

“We fed so much, we should have been comatose,” Aubrey said. The look of revulsion she always has when discussing feeding etched on her face. Aubrey had never liked that she needs to feed. The very thought of it can still make her nauseous, even after all these centuries.

“Yet, it was the exact opposite. I was so charged I was ready to rip Beca’s clothes off. I had to resist the urge…”

“Oh, you were able to resist that urge?” Aubrey asked, her cheeks going quite crimson.

“You didn’t?”

“Let’s just say I owe Stacie a new blouse, bra, and…” Aubrey dropped her face into her hand, “and those sexy faded jeans are now in two pieces.”

“Oh,” Chloe didn’t know what else to say.

The silence drew out. When Aubrey had regained her composure, she looked at Chloe and said, “One thing is for certain…”

“What’s that?”

“We have a problem. Our urge to bite the women we love has nothing to do with hunger.”

<{(0)}>

Beca awoke with a start and sat bolt upright where she slept. She may never have slept sounder. It was too bright for Beca as she stretched and yawned. She reached out for Chloe but found nothing but cold, empty sheets.

“Chlo?”

Confused, Beca looked around, trying to find some clue to where Chloe was. At first glance, there was none. She inched her way slowly off of the bed, crawling out from under the sheets, and looked some more. Chloe’s clothes were gone from where she had deposited them the night before.

Beca could feel the warmth of the sunlight coming through the window. It was at least late morning. She tried to remember if she had any commitments this morning, but was coming up blank. If there were, she would cancel. For now, her most immediate concern was the lack of a gorgeous redhead by her side in her bed, where she was supposed to be.

With a final grunt, Beca didn’t so much get out of bed as fall out of it, though she did manage to land on her feet. Another quick look around the suite confirmed Chloe wasn’t there at all. This spurred her need to find Chloe, so she started picking up her clothes from the night before, and made her way to her suitcase.

Ashley and Jessica were really good at making sure her clothes were stored neatly, so Beca never went out in public disheveled. In short order, she went through the carefully folded clothes and found something suitable to wear. Her outfit was simple and unassuming, nothing that would bring attention to herself.

Dressed and still bleary-eyed, Beca checked the entire room one last time for any signs of Chloe. Not finding any, Beca shook her head to clear the last cobwebs that still lingered and walked out the door of the suite. With purpose, Beca headed to the elevators and traveled down to the hotel lobby.

The elevator doors opened up to a lobby that was already bustling with business people and travelers. Beca stepped out almost tentatively and looked around.

There was no sign of Chloe.

With a deep sigh, Beca decided she needed a plan of action.

First came coffee. If she was going to function at all, she needed coffee. Beca suddenly smelled the heavenly aroma of roasted coffee and looked to her right to find there was a small stand set up with a barista. Without conscious thought, Beca’s feet began to shuffle towards the coffee stand. There was no wait, so Beca was able to order and get her coffee in no time.

With a steaming cup now in hand, Beca began her quest in earnest to find Chloe. It concerned her that she couldn’t sense Chloe. A concern which grew with each passing moment as she recalled Chloe’s sensing someone watching them last night and then leaving to do God knows what with Aubrey and Lily.

Walking past the hotel’s cafe, she saw people sitting down for their midday meal, and she realized she was ravenous, but that would have to wait. She sipped at her coffee, hoping that would sate her hunger for the moment.

Passing a few people, Beca offered a few nods to their greetings, but mostly she concentrated on sipping and not spilling on herself, as her eyes constantly scanned for the familiar red hair and cerulean blue eyes.

Beca doesn’t see Chloe, but she spots Lily, which was weird because she never seemed able to catch sight of the nearly silent woman. Taking advantage of this opportunity, she walked swiftly towards her. “Hey Lily, how are you? Um, have you seen Chloe?” Beca kept her tone light and casual, but the worry was starting to creep up. Chloe was an early riser, yes, but this was unusual, and although Beca couldn’t sense Chloe, she felt something was wrong.

Lily didn’t respond with words, but instead, signaled for Beca to follow. There was a slight rumble in Beca’s stomach, as the coffee wasn’t appeasing her hunger. Lily smiled and produced an apple and a banana.

“Thanks, Lily,” Beca said earnestly, as she accepted the banana first and devoured it. She then took the apple and ate it as she followed Lily out of the hotel. It didn’t even seem weird that Lily hadn’t said a word.

<{(0)}>

Standing alone, overlooking the city, Chloe stared out over the Mediterranean Sea. She stood in the shade, but the day’s sun was still beginning to affect her. It was going to be very painful returning to the hotel. It was one of the reasons Aubrey had already left and returned to the hotel. Chloe hadn’t wanted to because it would mean seeing Beca, and Chloe wasn’t sure she was ready to see Beca at this moment in time.

Perhaps subconsciously, this is why Chloe had waited; maybe the pain would be a type of penance.

She loved this spot. Standing here yesterday, with Beca, had made this place special. It made her want to stay and soak in the scenery longer, but the more time spent here meant greater risk to her very life.

Suddenly, she sensed Beca approaching. She turned and saw Lily guiding Beca to the spot. Her old friend halted about fifty feet away, and indicated Beca should continue. She turned and waved to Chloe. It seemed such a natural gesture and struck Chloe as weird, but still, she waved back.

Beca approached Chloe as if on a mission. Determination etched on her features. Chloe tried to school her features into an innocent look, to try and hide the concern she had, but Beca wasn’t buying it. She gave the redhead a look that just screamed, ‘ _Don’t fuck with me_.’ It was enough for Chloe to turn and look back out over the sea.

Beca didn’t say anything as she stopped at Chloe’s side. She stood silently staring at the side of Chloe’s head, trying to get the redhead to look at her. Chloe continued to look out over the beautiful blue water.

“I’m okay, you know,” Chloe said, as she finally turned her head to meet Beca’s eyes for the first time since Beca had come over.

Beca looked deeply into Chloe’s eyes, her brow furrowed with concern for her beloved redhead.

Chloe’s chest burned at the connection. She wanted to make more denials but caught herself. Beca could read her even better than Aubrey could, so there was no point in trying to hide it.

“Are you really okay?” This was the only question Beca had. She was worried, and she knew that Chloe was also worried. She didn’t know what Chloe was worried about, but it was something major, and she wanted to know what was going on. “Because it doesn’t seem like you’re okay.” She waved her hands around, indicating where they were currently standing. “I know how dangerous it is for you to be here. You have told me how much pain being in the open sun can cause, yet you are here, without your hat, without sunscreen.”

Chloe went to say something, but Beca cut her off. “If everything was okay, I’m pretty sure I would not have woken alone this morning. I also think something would have happened last night, but I realized something as I made my way up here…”

“And what was that?” Chloe was actually curious.

“I wasn’t sore this morning, I didn’t have any of the tell-tale signs that I have become accustomed to,” Beca said in frustration.

Chloe looked at her with a furrowed brow, “I’m not following…”

“WE DIDN’T HAVE SEX!”

The brunette’s eyes grew wide as she realized what she had just shouted. She turned red with blush as she looked all about, but there was no one around to hear her.

This did elicit a chuckle from Chloe, but then she sighed. “You’re right. We didn’t have sex.”

“Why? I know we were starting to. I can remember a pretty steamy kissing session. I know we both got naked. That memory is crystal clear.” The blush returned to Beca’s cheeks.

“Yes, we started, and yes your memory is correct…”

“But?”

“But something happened,” Chloe answered reluctantly.

“Are we going too fast? Is it the stress of the tour? Or is it the schedule? Whatever it is we can fix it,” said Beca, a bit of desperation in her voice. She knew firsthand the effects of a tour and all the traveling can have on people. There’s little rest, little alone time. She also had come to realize that their journey through Europe, and the danger it entailed for Chloe and Aubrey was taking its toll. Over the last few days, she was beginning to better understand just how dangerous a world Chloe is a part of.

Beca also realized by virtue of her connection with Chloe, how dangerous a world she was now a part of.

“I'm worried,” Chloe said simply, leaning forward quickly to press a kiss to the curve of Beca’s mouth. “And we need to talk.”

Hearing the tone, and seeing Chloe’s demeanor, all Beca can say is, “Uh-oh.”

<{(0)}>


	22. Chapter 22 - Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An assassination attempt, and a plan to flee the country. Our heroines are reminded that they live in a dangerous world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Pitch Perfect Fans. I'm sorry it has taken a long time to get this out.   
> We present Chapter Twenty-Two.   
> BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters, we just really like them.

Chloe barely has time to wonder what is happening. One minute she’s about to explain to her soulmate why they must part ways and not be together, and the next she has to go into fight/flight mode as she is forced to dodge a crossbow bolt that had been headed straight for her head.

The distinctive sound of the crossbow had caught her attention, and she reacted quickly.

Even as the crossbow bolt slammed into a tree ten feet behind them, Chloe had jumped into action. She firmly grabbed Beca, and pushed her to move in the opposite direction of where the crossbow bolt had come.

With eyes the size of saucers, Beca is slow to move. In shock she asked, “What the fuck was that? Did someone shoot a fucking arrow at you?”

Ignoring the question, Chloe attempted to get Beca moving again. “Move it Becs!” In her haste, Chloe almost tripped over the brunette as Beca was caught off-guard by this sudden turn of events.

Without hesitation, Chloe pushed the brunette towards a small alley, even as she stepped out of the shadows and into the open. She hissed at the pain of moving into the direct sunlight.

The blood roared in her ears as the adrenaline pumped through her veins, giving her a boost of energy, and allowing her to ignore the pain. At that moment, Chloe’s entire focus was on getting Beca out of there.

“Holy shit!” Beca shouted as another crossbow bolt sailed past.

They both looked back and saw two figures, dressed all in black, sitting on a motor scooter. The one on the back had just reloaded the crossbow he was carrying, while the other drove the scooter in their general direction.

Another crossbow bolt stuck in the wall of the alley, just behind where Chloe had been. The redhead didn’t slow down for a second, and she feared to look back lest their attackers be upon them putting Beca in more danger.

It had to be the Inquisition. As much as a joke it had become in pop culture, the Inquisition still had powerful roots in Spain.

Chloe just had to keep the two of them running. She had to lose the attackers chasing them from behind, and hope no more were ahead.

Without much thought, Chloe led Beca into a network of small streets and alleyways. It was a virtual maze, and she hoped between the people that were walking and all the twists and turns, she would lose their pursuers.

The sound of the scooter could be heard. As it echoed ominously throughout the alley, Chloe couldn’t tell if it was a single scooter or if there were more.

The two women darted around another corner, watching their steps on the old cobblestone, but froze as they found themselves facing the two assassins sitting on their scooter, the back one with the crossbow in hand, aimed directly at Chloe.

It took Chloe a half a heartbeat to realize she had failed Beca.

It took a full heartbeat for Beca to leap in front of Chloe and shield the redhead with her body.

Chloe’s eyes widened as she realized she was about to lose Beca again.

The assassin hesitated; he raised the crossbow, so it was aimed above them, as the bolt was released. It sailed harmlessly over the two scared women, sinking deep into the wall behind them.

The loud thump of the crossbow bolt broke the moment of indecision that had frozen Chloe. She quickly grabbed Beca by the waist and yanked her backward, around the corner.

Beca yelped as she found herself easily tossed over Chloe’s shoulder. The yelp was repeated as Chloe launched the two of them off the ground, her right foot catching a small ledge, pushing off in the opposite direction to the other side of the alley. In three quick leaps, Chloe had the two of them on top of an old stone building.

She didn’t stop though. With Beca still over her shoulder, she raced across the roof and leaped over another alley to the building beyond. Chloe could see their hotel in the distance, and so made for the most direct path she could.

<{(0)}>

Aubrey tried to enter her room unobserved. She might have been successful, if Stacie hadn’t been sitting on the couch.

“So, I’m not used to going to bed with a lover and waking up alone,” Stacie said coolly. “In fact, it’s never happened before.”

“Stace…”

“Also,” Stacie said, cutting off whatever the blonde vampire was about to say. “I know when I’ve had sex.” She pointedly looked down at her lap, and then back at Aubrey, who stood frozen at the door. “And I didn’t have sex last night.”

“Stace…”

“Care to explain?”

Aubrey remained frozen by the door. She had been dreading this conversation, but she had hoped for more time. Since words didn’t seem forthcoming, Aubrey figured she could buy a moment by walking over to the couch. She settled herself on the couch near to Stacie, but not directly next to her. There’s a sizable amount of space between them; this doesn’t go unnoticed.

“We need to talk,” Aubrey said with a mournful sigh.

There’s a pause, and then Stacie replied, “No good conversation ever begins with those words.”

Aubrey gave a short shake of her head. “You’re right about that.” She turned to face the brunette. “No good conversation ever begins with those words.”

“What are you leading to, Brey?”

Another pause. “Stace…”

“Wait,” Stacie’s voice rose as she cut in. “Are you breaking up with me?”

“Stacie, it’s not like that…”

“No, I’ve seen this before…”

There is a look of incredulity as Aubrey asked, “You have?”

This caught Stacie off-guard, and she shrugged as she clarified. “Well, I’ve given the speech a number of times.”

Aubrey can’t help but chuckle. “That sounds more accurate.”

There’s another lengthy pause before Stacie joined in with a chuckle of her own. “Talk to me, Brey.”

This pause is the longest yet, but Stacie holds her tongue, her eyes never leaving Aubrey’s. She’s willing to wait out the blonde.

It seemed to have worked, and Aubrey is about to speak when the door to their suite opened, and Chloe and Beca rushed in, followed by Lily.

“We need to leave. Now!”

<{(0)}>

“Beca, what is going on?”

The famous musician turned towards Cynthia Rose, who asked the question as she and Flo walked through the door.

“CR, Flo,” Beca acknowledged them with a nod. “I need you to let the venue for tonight know the concert is being postponed.”

“What!?!” Both security specialists turned personal assistants, shouted as one.

“There was an attempt on Beca’s and Chloe’s lives today,” Lily informed the pair. “We can’t risk the concert tonight. You’re going to inform the venue that Beca has become ill, stomach flu, food poisoning, I don’t care. Just let them know Emily will do her show, and Beca will return and honor all tickets at a later date.”

Flo had started to write everything in a small notebook she carried. She looked up and asked, “When?”

With a shake of her head, Lily replied, “I don’t know if we will ever, but they don’t need to know that.”

“You really think so?” Beca asked, sorrow coloring her voice. She really loves singing to her fans. She hated to let them down.

“Maybe she doesn’t have to,” offered Chloe.

“What do you mean?” Stacie asked.

“They were aiming for me,” Chloe said. “If I’m out of the equation, then Beca is safe.”

“What are you saying?” Beca cut in.

“I’m saying, it was a mistake for me to come with you on this tour. I’ve put you in danger.” Chloe couldn’t look at Beca as she said this, but through their link, she knew the pain her words caused. She could feel Beca’s eyes on her, but she knew she had to push on. It was too dangerous, too risky to give in, to let her desires be their guide; she needed to part ways with Beca. Chloe whispered, “I need to leave you, Beca.”

The brunette just stared into the redhead’s eyes. The rest of the room held their collective breaths. Beca knew what Chloe meant the moment the vampire had said the words, but she looked deep into her eyes, hoping she was wrong. After too long a moment, her initial reaction seemed confirmed. Throwing her arms up in exasperation, Beca shook her head. “No! Not an option!” In a huff, Beca began to pace.

The redhead stomped her foot and clenched her hands at her sides. “Beca! We were attacked today! And the only reason was you were with me!”

“I don’t CARE!” The petite brunette spun about. “The solution is NOT for you to disappear from my life!”

“I will NOT see you dead AGAIN!”

This froze Beca in her place. She looked at the distraught face of Chloe, and saw raw fear. She didn’t speak, but just rushed over and engulfed Chloe in a hug. They stayed there clinging to one another as if to let go would be to lose the other.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Beca whispered into Chloe’s neck.

It was Chloe who spun away at this. “It doesn’t matter, Beca. You know that there are too many issues. Too many dangers, at least while we’re in Europe.”  
  
“Yes,” Beca agreed with narrowed eyes, “there are many dangers, but we’re going to have a serious problem if you insist on this stupid argument.”

Before Chloe could answer though, both Aubrey and Stacie spoke up. Once they had Beca’s and Chloe’s attention, Aubrey said, “We don’t have time for this conversation now. We are on a tight timeline.”

“We will be having this conversation later though,” Stacie said to assure Beca, though she made a point to look at Aubrey. The message was not lost on the blonde. The forthcoming conversation would include more than Beca and Chloe.

Lily stepped into the silence. “I have a contingency plan for this.” She pointed to CR and Flo. “You two start the process of canceling tonight’s show. Work with Jessica and Ashley on the press release. Ashley is rather adept at writing. Just make sure the press release isn’t released until after two PM.”

“Why?”

Lily turned to Cynthia Rose, and simply said, “Because I’ll have them out of the country by one thirty.”

<{(0)}>

“Shawshank!” Fat Amy shouted as she burst into Beca’s suite. She was carrying a tray with a big bowl of chicken noodle soup. With a nod of thanks to the maid who had opened the door for her, the blonde called out again. “Shawshank! Shawshank?” The suite was quiet, but Fat Amy figured that her diminutive best friend was in her bedroom, sleeping off the bug she had picked up. “Hey, Shawshank, your best friend is here! Don’t you worry! I’ve brought you chicken noodle soup to help you get better!”

As Fat Amy was about to enter the bedroom, Flo stepped out. “Hola, Fat Amy. I’m sorry, Beca is gone.”

The Aussie stared at Beca’s assistant in confusion. “What?”

“Yeah,” said Cynthia Rose, who was following her partner. “Something came up. It was imperative that Beca leave.”

“What? Without me! Her best friend!” Fat Amy looked about, clearly not believing it. Suddenly she noticed something else. “Wait!” She looked about. “Where’s the Ginger!?”

Flo and Cynthia Rose traded a look before nodding. “She’s gone, too.”

They jumped back as Amy threw the tray of soup to the floor.

“Damn it! This is what I was worried about!” The blonde Aussie raced out of the suite, yelling, “Don’t worry Shawshank! I’m coming for you!”

The security specialists looked at each other with looks of dread, and then shook their heads.

<{(0)}>

The French scenery sped by on the other side of the window’s glass. Beca tried to focus on the things further out than close up. As the train whistled past another station, Beca realized there were still a couple hours travel before they would reach their destination.

It was silent, save for the sounds of the train, which was welcome relief for the musician. She needed this time to collect her thoughts and steady her nerves. Beca let out a deep sigh. It didn’t seem to be helping.

She could not believe the day she’d had.

An assassination attempt.

Forced to flee.

Canceling her show that was supposed to start in… Beca looked at her watch, in an hour.

Being smuggled out of her hotel in a vegetable delivery truck. A quick ride in a bus across the border from Spain into France, then a transfer to a car, which delivered them just in time to catch a train.

It had all been both exhilarating and taxing, now Beca fought to keep her eyes open.

Now they have a private cabin in the sleeper car. It’s quiet and cloistered off. It gives them room to stretch out, but also privacy from the rest of the passengers.

There are two bunks in the cabin, an upper and lower bed. Aubrey and Stacie had succumbed to sleep shortly after they pulled out of the station, and were still curled into one another in the upper bed across from Beca. Chloe was first watch with Lily, so was awake, but currently out of the cabin as she and Lily performed a quick sweep of the train. This meant Beca was basically alone, with her thoughts, staring at the French countryside as it raced by.

Her thoughts are dark, and not good company. The rolling, sweeping expanses of fields that is the French countryside helps, but not enough. The simple beauty did draw out some of her dark thoughts, calming her, pacifying her restlessness; but not enough.

Her fears were still there.

Her mind was racing, tumbling, trembling; her unease increasing at every mile they travel.

It did not help that it was fast approaching night time, darkness slowly starting to creep up. And that there were ominous dark clouds in the sky ahead, signaling that they were hurtling towards a storm that they would more than likely hit that night. And yet, despite all that, it seemed fairly peaceful outside.

The door to the cabin slid open then closed with a solid thump. Beca turned her head to see Chloe standing there, looking a bit apprehensive.

“Is everything okay?”

Chloe looked at her with mournful eyes, but nodded as she said. “Yeah, we’re good. The train doesn’t seem to have any dangers. We should be fine till we get to Paris.”

Not sure what to say, or what to do, Beca simply nodded. The happenings of the night before, and the beginnings of their conversation that morning still hung over them.

Chloe glanced towards the sleeping figures of Aubrey and Stacie, and smiled. With a nod to the pair, she said, “You should get some sleep.”

“Not while you weren’t here,” Beca whispered. She probably could have used her normal voice, but the atmosphere in the cabin felt like whispering was more important.

Chloe leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Beca’s cheek. Her arm slipped around the petite woman and pulled her against her chest. “You should try to get some sleep. It's been a long day and it'll be a long day tomorrow.”

“I don't even know if I can sleep.”

“Try for me,” Chloe whispered. She nudged the younger woman with her shoulder, Chloe’s way of acknowledging Beca’s worries.

“I’m worried,” Beca admitted.

“I know,” said Chloe. She pulled the petite woman in tighter. “But know that I’m here for you.”

“But for how long?” Beca mumbled into Chloe’s shoulder.

Chloe remained silent, because she had no answer. In time though, exhaustion took Beca, and she slipped into sleep. This left Chloe alone with her thoughts, staring at the French countryside racing by. It didn’t go any better for Chloe than it had for Beca.

<{(0)}>

Chloe and Aubrey walked through the streets of Paris for the first time in decades. They were performing a quick reconnoiter of the area around the small hotel they would be staying the night in.

Lily had set them up in the small hotel. It was an unassuming place on the outskirts of Paris. It didn’t look like much on the outside, but was warm and comfortable on the inside.

A light rain was falling, making everything cold and wet, but also added to a strange beauty of the neighborhood. It was as if the rain washed away the dirt and grime, and left the neighborhood feeling refreshed.

It also had the benefit of keeping others inside, so Chloe and Aubrey had the street to themselves.

The two vampires walked with a purpose, at a faster clip than their usual, but they were in no hurry to return to their respective rooms. They had just completed an entire circuit around the hotel in complete silence. So far, everything seemed to be okay; no sign of danger.

It was Aubrey that broke the silence. “Is your mind made up?”

Without breaking stride, or looking in the blonde’s general direction, Chloe simply said, “Yes.”

Aubrey didn’t expect any other answer. She simply nodded and said, “Me, too.”

“I wish there was another way,” Chloe said sorrowfully.

Aubrey could only nod, as she whispered, “Me, too.”

**< {(0)}>**


	23. Chapter 23 - Parisian Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The women go into hiding in Paris. Aubrey and Chloe make a decision, but Stacie and Beca don't agree. The vampires are visited by a most strange visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Pitch Perfect Fans. Sorry for the delay. Had some technical issues, plus wanted to make sure this chapter was up to par. Lucky for me I have a great partner in this who has kept at me. We now present Chapter Twenty-Three.   
> BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters, we just really like them.

Beca sat alone in the cramped little hotel room, while Chloe was out performing a quick patrol of the area. Though to be honest, Beca got the feeling that Chloe didn’t want to be alone with her. They hadn’t been able to really talk since the assassination attempt, but Beca remembered the nature of their conversation.

To break this train of thought, Beca focused on the room around her. The hotel they were in, is not the hotel the label had reserved for Beca. Instead they are in a smaller, older, almost seedy establishment; in hiding.

Their hotel room was small but rather new. The space had once been a group of apartments, that the owner had converted into a small hotel. While the outside looked a bit shady, the inside was rather new, clean, and well kept; one might even say, homey.

All-in-all, it was actually rather nice.

Beca never needed the glam her fame had brought her, but she did have to admit she had grown used to it. Yet, she could look around this space and be content, because she was sharing it with Chloe.

There was a small balcony with French doors, open now so one could look out over the city. From the lone brown couch, Beca sat curled up, and watched the rain falling on the roofs of Paris. In the distance, she could just make out the partially shrouded Eiffel Tower standing tall in the rain clouds over Paris.

Beca let a tear run down her cheek and smiled sadly. Paris is supposed to be the city of love, but in the back of her mind, she knew romance wasn’t in the cards for her.

It shouldn’t be this way. It should be romantic. She was in the city of Paris. With Chloe, Stacie, Aubrey, and Lily. This should feel like a romantic getaway; not a flight from danger.

Of course, they hadn’t arrived under ideal circumstances. Assassination attempts have that effect. After the assassination attempt, the five of them had fled Barcelona and into France. Within a few hours they had found themselves in Paris.

Naturally, Lily had planned this in advance, and everything had been in place. Beca was rather impressed.

The door to the hotel room opened, and Chloe entered the room, startling Beca. She looked up to see Chloe looking a bit chagrined. At first Beca thought it was because Chloe had surprised her, but after a second, she began to suspect that the redhead was feeling a bit embarrassed she couldn’t offer more comfortable accommodations, much less the type of establishment Beca was used to. They were definitely not in the usual posh hotel that the label would set Beca up in, but Beca didn’t care. She decided she needed to prove this to her girlfriend.

Beca patted the couch next to her. The redhead smiled and made her way over. As she sat down, Chloe said, “I think we’re good to for now.”

“Good. Thanks, Chloe,” Beca replied, as she wrapped herself around the redhead. She was pretty sure she knew what Chloe was planning. She had an idea that their time was short. So, she wrapped herself around Chloe and held her tight. She needed this moment to last. Beca wanted nothing more than to keep hugging Chloe, to keep her safe from the dark, to tell her that everything would be alright.

Burying her head in Chloe’s chest, she let the redhead hold her. Her arms wrapped around Chloe, as the redhead did the same. Their hold on each other tight, secure. A couple of whimpers escaped Beca, as the events of the day catch up with her.

Gentle fingers began to comb through Beca’s hair, smoothing it down, sweeping it away from her face. Soft, caring words are whispered into her ear. She feels safe and secure. She feels whole.

This interlude was entirely too brief.

The young couple was interrupted as Stacie stormed into the room through the small door that attached the rooms. When the owner had converted the apartments into a hotel, they had set it up, so that a few of the rooms could be sold either as singles or doubles. Lily had made sure that they were in a double, so that the five of them could travel in between, though neither of the couples were really sure where Lily would be sleeping. To be honest, they didn’t know if Lily would even be sleeping.

Beca and Chloe turned as the door slammed open. Through it emerged a furious Stacie, followed closely by a chagrined Aubrey.

“Do you know that they are planning on LEAVING US!?!” Stacie’s voice raised to an angry shout as she went on.

“What!?” Beca released from Chloe. Deep down she had had a feeling that this was what Chloe was planning, but hearing it said out loud still stung.

Aubrey was right behind the furious brunette. “Stace…”

“God, Aubrey, were you even going to give us a say?”

Beca and Chloe can’t help flinching at the anger in Stacie’s voice. Beca’s never heard her friend sound so angry. Her deep brown eyes were so striking, aflame with passion for the fight and for Aubrey as well.

“You don’t know what we’re going to face…”

“We have an idea, Brey…”

“No, you really don’t…”

Pointing between herself and Beca, “We’re willing to face it.”

“We’re not!” Aubrey shouted back.

Stacie in answer, turned her back on the blonde.

“You have to understand, Stace, it’s what’s best.”

“You’re NOT getting rid of me that easily, Brey,” Stacie said emphatically, as she swung back around to face her girlfriend.

Aubrey paused and steadied her features, silencing the gasp of surprise she about emitted before it could escape her. Stacie’s fierce nature was one of the many things she loved about this woman.

“That’s the plan, isn’t it?” Stacie struck a pose that Aubrey found both alluring and a bit intimidating. The brunette crossed her arms across her chest, and tapped her foot, indicating she expected an answer.

With a sigh, Aubrey tried to answer. “My world is very dangerous…”

Stacie wasn’t having any of it. “And I know that…”

“Too dangerous for you to stay…”

“That isn’t your choice,” Stacie said in low voice that was laced with venom, and she saw the blonde vampire flinch at her words.

“I am not going to let you become a true vampire, one of those things, Stace,” Aubrey promised the taller woman, her own eyes growing glassy as she saw Stacie’s do the same.

“I won’t…”

“You can’t know that…”

“It’s called a leap of FAITH, Brey!”

“One I’m NOT willing to take,” Aubrey countered. In a softer voice, she said, “It’s better we part ways. It will keep you alive and safe.”

Stacie laughed out loud, but the sound ringing through the hotel room was overly loud and humorless. “Do you really think it will be living, to be away from you!?!”

Stacie’s words hung heavy in the dead air of the room. Beca and Chloe stood by, mute. Each having something to say, but knowing now is not the time. Both of them could feel the chill that settled over the room.

With an exaggerated huff, Stacie marched over to Beca and Chloe. Taking Beca’s hand, Stacie addressed Chloe. “Do you mind if I borrow your girlfriend?” Before Chloe could even think to answer, Stacie was pulling the shorter woman behind her. “Please talk to my girlfriend, Chloe, maybe you two can come up with a more _realistic_ plan.”

Not waiting for an answer, Stacie dragged Beca to the far side of the hotel room. Beca, swept up in the moment, let herself be led.

Not sure what to do, Chloe shrugged and went over to Aubrey, who was also at a loss.

As Stacie turned to Beca, she produced a small remote control.

“What the Hell is that?” Beca indicated the small device in Stacie’s hand.

The taller brunette smirked as she answered, “You know they have that super hearing?” She nodded towards where Aubrey and Chloe were standing. Beca noticed that the two vampires seemed perplexed.

“Umm, yeah,” Beca shrugged.

Holding the device up, Stacie’s smile was full of pride. “I created a device that emits a high frequency white noise that blocks their ability to hear us.”

Beca is incredulous. “You created that?”

“Eh,” Stacie shrugged. “It wasn’t that hard.”

“Really?”

“Well not for someone with a 158 IQ,” Stacie said cheekily.

“Is that good?”

“Let’s just say, have you heard of Albert Einstein? Or Stephen Hawking?”

“Umm-yeah…”

“They had an IQ of 160.”

“I can’t believe it,” Beca said in amazement.

“Yeah, I can’t believe they’re two points ahead of me either,” Stacie said, rather frankly.

“O-okay, um, interesting tidbit. But I doubt you brought me over here to remind me how hellacious smart you are. What’s up?”

“We can’t let them leave us,” Stacie said flatly. Even with the device, she still dropped her voice, and made sure Aubrey and Chloe couldn’t see her mouth. “If they leave us behind, we might never find them again.”

“Maybe they’re right, though…”

“Do you really believe that Beca?”

The petite woman looked over at Chloe, and then back to Stacie. She shook her head, “No.”

“I didn’t think so,” Stacie said. “Look, I think your restlessness, your wanderlust was the pull of Chloe on you. I don’t think we will be able to just stay away, which could be worse. We could accidentally reveal them, or draw undue attention, which could be more dangerous for both them and us.”

Beca stared at her best friend for a few seconds, before she slowly nodded. “That actually makes sense. But…”

“The whole vampire/human thing?”

Caught a little off-guard by Stacie’s intuition as to what she was about to ask, Beca said, “You really are a genius.”

Stacie smirked. “As smart as I’m sexy.”

“Uh-huh.” Beca decided quickly to not touch that with a ten-foot pole. “So, aren’t you concerned about being human, and them, vampires? Chloe is really concerned,” Beca continued.

With a shake of her head, Stacie said, “I’m really not. I think there’s a reason we’re drawn to our soulmate. I think of it, like we’re tethered together; you know, like climbers. I think that link will keep us who we are.” She then gave Beca a rather thoughtful look. “And I don’t think it’s just the link between Aubrey and me, or you and Chloe…”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t think it’s just luck or happenstance that you, my best friend, is the soulmate to my soulmate’s best friend.”

“Oh,” Beca said, a look of realization showing. “Yeah, that does seem rather remarkable.”

“You never thought about it?”

“Well, yeah.” Beca nodded hesitantly, as she said, “but then the whole situation has always seemed rather fantastical.”

“True,” Stacie nodded in response. “But I think it’s the tether, drawing us together. I think we’re safer together.”

With a glance towards Chloe and Aubrey, Beca said, “I don’t think we have much more time. They both look to be agitating to come over. What do you want me to do?”

“I say we divide and conquer. You stay with Chloe in here, and convince her that we need to stay together, while I take Aubrey next door, and convince her.”

“How am I going to do that?”

With a shrug, Stacie said with a smirk, “You can try my method.”

“What’s that?” Beca asked.

“I’m going to take Aubrey into the next room, and fuck her till she agrees with me,” Stacie winked, turned, and made her way towards Aubrey, who had just started to make her way over. With authority, Stacie took Aubrey’s hand and pulled the blonde back out of the room. Aubrey was so caught off-guard by this, she allowed herself to be led away.

“I don’t know if I can do that,” Beca called after Stacie.

“Yeah, you can,” Stacie said over her shoulder. Beca thought that Stacie might have wiggled her eyebrows. Knowing the taller woman, Beca was pretty sure she had. With that, the door between the two rooms closed.

The air in the room felt to Beca very similar to that time when she was a little girl, and a very violent storm had smashed through her neighborhood. There was a heavy silence, as if all noise had been used during the tempest.

In the silence, Beca and Chloe stared at each other in wonder or confusion. It’s Beca who breaks the silence when she asked, “What the Hell was that?”

With a shrug of her shoulders, Chloe answered, “I think Stacie doesn’t want to accept what has to be.” Chloe saw Beca’s face pale and her grey-blue eyes drop to the floor. It broke the redhead’s heart.

Chloe’s answer had the strange feeling of inevitability for Beca, and suddenly she knew Stacie was right. She fixed Chloe with a steady stare as she asked, “Do you really have to go?”

The pause between them grows uncomfortable, till Chloe finally said, “Yes.”

“Stacie thinks you’re wrong; I know you’re wrong,” Beca shot back.

“Beca…”

Beca dropped her voice to a pained whisper as she urgently asked, “Do you want to leave?”

“What?!” It took a moment for the question to fully register. When it did, the redhead shook her head wildly side to side. “No!”

Beca instinctively knows that she can’t lose Chloe

The petite woman rushed over to the redhead, and threw her arms around her. This isn’t her, this isn’t how Beca acts. She’s not the person who hugs. She’s avoided intimate contact, even with people she’s been in a relationship with. She’s also not clingy; she hasn’t had many, but she’s always walked away from relationships without looking back. Jesse was the only relationship where she felt a little bad, and that had more to do because she knew she would be getting into another relationship rather quickly. Yet here she is literally clinging to the woman she loves. It feels odd, yet holding Chloe tight never feels wrong.

Standing there, she doesn’t let go of Chloe, as if she could force the redhead to stay. And God, she feels so safe in her arms, so comfortable. All Beca can say, all she can manage, is “Don’t go. Please don’t go.”

Chloe hugged Beca back with all her heart, and all she wants to do is stay there safe in the petite woman’s arms, because Beca’s safe and unharmed, and it’s what Beca needs now. Yet she knows it can’t last. She can’t continue to put Beca in danger.

With Beca hugging her, the younger woman’s anxiety smell is so strong, and when she looked into Beca’s stormy blue eyes, Chloe can see how desperate she is. And holding her, she can’t help but feel the shivers of fear Beca is experiencing. It all combines to make her hold the petite woman, just a little tighter.

Chloe brushed a few stray hairs out of Beca’s face, neatly tucking them behind Beca’s ear. “It’s not that I want to go…”

“So, don't go!” Beca pleaded. “Chloe, you can be here and I can still be safe!”  
  
“Beca,” Chloe remonstrated, pushing the thoughts that she might be right down deeper into her soul, letting other fears and concerns to cover over it. “Believe me, I've thought about this, over and over. It’s for the best…”

“You're wrong!” Beca declared fiercely, her eyes blazing. Suddenly, desperately, she grabbed Chloe, snaking her hand through red curls, pulling her by the back of her head. Using just the right amount of force, she pulled Chloe towards her, and before the redhead could react, her lips were on Chloe’s.

They kissed for a solid minute, lost in the feel of the other. When air did become necessary, Beca gently pulled Chloe back. “Do you love me?" Beca asked Chloe, dark gray-blue eyes showing an ounce of hope.

“More than anything, Beca. But…” The hope flashed brighter in Beca’s eyes, before it disappeared as Chloe continued.

She pushed back from the redhead, and backed up a few steps while wiping a tear from her cheek. “Chloe, you bring joy and happiness to my life. Your smile puts all other smiles to shame. Any problem I have seems irrelevant when you enter the room. My heart beats faster every time I see you. All I want to do is to give my all to you, to provide you the best in life.”

“Which is why we can’t be together,” Chloe said. “It’s too dangerous. I can’t watch you die AGAIN! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH!”

“You…” Beca whispered, though they are alone in the room. “You’re worried about that?”

Chloe’s stance has softened, and she nodded her head in the affirmative. Beca leaned just a tiny bit forward so that her shirt is brushing Chloe’s shirt. Her face is a lovely shade of pink, as she tilted her head up to gaze at Chloe.

The redhead lets out a deep sigh and relaxes, bringing her hands up to cup Beca’s face. “Of course, I am,” she breathes. “I’ve loved you from the moment I first saw you riding in the English countryside. I’ve loved you through the centuries of my life. I will always love you.” And then she brings her lips down to Beca’s.

This kiss lasts a good two minutes. At its end, both Beca and Chloe are wanting more. Once their lips are disconnected, Chloe swept Beca off her feet and carried her bridal style to their bed.

Beca just let Chloe take charge. She’s never felt this desired. In the next second Chloe laid Beca on the bed, and pinned her arms above her head so she couldn't move, she began kissing and sucking on the petite woman’s neck. After a couple minutes, Beca was able to remove one hand from Chloe’s grasp placing it gently at the top of Chloe’s back, even as Chloe began to suck at a particularly sensitive pulse point. Beca let out a soft moan stopping Chloe in her tracks, giving Beca an opening, and in a split second Beca rolled Chloe over, so she was now on top, and the redhead was pinned on the bed.

On the tour they’ve been like hormonal teenagers. There have been several times that they couldn’t wait to get somewhere more private to have sex. Beca had never experienced anything like it before.

This time put all others to shame.

Each seemed to realize that they were wearing entirely too much clothing. Neither was gentle in removing the thin barriers.

For a fleeting second Chloe thought about the fact they would need to go shopping. That thought disappeared as Beca slammed her lips against hers again.

Beca, on the other hand, thought Stacie might have been right.

<{(0)}>

There was something nibbling at her awareness, something foreboding. It had woken her. Chloe focused her mind. As she did, she had become keenly aware of her surroundings. The solid building that is their current hotel, the myriad of sounds from the surrounding environment. The heartbeat and life forces of the people all around. And tuning in to these sensations, she could not fail to recognize a familiar telltale.

Another vampire!

Chloe awoke fully with a start and sat bolt upright where she slept. Beca shifted in her sleep, but continued to softly snore. Their previous escapades had tired the young woman out. Giving thanks that she did not wake Beca, Chloe eased herself out of the bed. She didn’t want to alarm the Beca.

“Lily, Brey!” Chloe hissed.

“I feel it too. Meet me in the lobby,” Aubrey said.

Chloe dressed quickly, and made her way down the stairs to the lobby. Both vampires arrived at the same time. Aubrey seemed apprehensive, and continued to look back towards their rooms. Chloe understood her worry.

A door to a small room on their right opened immediately, and Lily emerged, and signaled for them to enter. The mystery of where Lily was sleeping, solved.

“I only sense one,” Aubrey said as Lily closed the door. Yet instead of looking towards where they sensed the vampire, she again looked in the direction of her hotel room.

“We need to make sure,” said Lily.

They silently formed a circle in the center of Lily’s tiny room, and stood still, concentrating their senses amid the general quiet of the night.

“I sense him, but no others,” said Chloe.

“He’s not masking himself at all,” warned Aubrey.

“He’s projecting if anything,” observed Chloe. “He’s like a roaring bonfire.”

“Which could be helping to mask others,” Lily said. “We need to be careful.”

“He’s not moving, he seems to be waiting,” said Aubrey. “Do we go out and meet him?”

“I don’t want to wait for him here,” Chloe said quickly. “I don’t want him anywhere near Beca…”

“Or Stacie,” interjected Aubrey. Chloe gave her friend a nod in agreement, but the blonde was already looking towards where she had left Stacie.

“It could be a trap,” Lily said.

“Still, I want to confront it out there,” Chloe said, as she pointed in the direction of the vampire, who continued to stand and wait.

“We must prepare ourselves to do battle,” said Lily.

Chloe looked at Lily and said, “Maybe you should remain here to protect Beca and Stacie?”

Their friend and protector shook her head. “I don’t sense any other vampires or minions around. The only threat is him.” She pointed towards the direction of the vampire. “Better we meet it with our maximum strength. We won’t be far.”

“Okay,” Chloe replied. “I trust your judgment.” She then looked over to Aubrey, who seemed distracted. “Do you agree, Brey?”

“Huh?” Aubrey turned towards her friends. “Oh! Um, yeah. That sounds like a plan…”

Concerned, Chloe placed a hand on Aubrey’s arm. “Is everything okay?”

“Um, yeah,” Aubrey replied, which didn’t convince her friends in the least. Not only would she not meet their eyes, but Aubrey never says, ‘ _umm_ ’.

Chloe asked, “Do you want to stay back?”

“Wha-No,” Aubrey did meet Chloe’s eyes this time. “We go together.” She glanced once more in the direction Stacie was sleeping. In that moment Chloe and Lily exchanged looks, but mutually decided to save it for later.

“We should go,” Lily said, “while our uninvited guest remains alone.”

Aubrey and Chloe nodded, and filed behind her as she left the small room. All three put on brave faces, but each was feeling great trepidation.

<{(0)}>

With apprehension, the trio stepped out of the hotel and into the night. Chloe hated nights like these, when the darkness seemed to beckon them. This night was especially dark, moonless, and cloudy. No light shines from the heavens. The street lights and the lights of the hotel were the only illumination, but even that seemed weak against this night. Their glow muted, and easily swallowed by the darkness.

One light shone brighter though. It was like an island of light in the sea of darkness. It served to highlight a single individual standing on the street.

The trio cautiously approached the figure. They knew it was the vampire. He stood alone across the street, waiting patiently, which was one of the tells; the figure stood much too still and quiet to be human. He stood tall, dressed in clothes that would have been high fashion in the late nineteenth century. He even wore a top hat.

He appeared to be about fifty years old, though they could tell he was much older. He seemed to be in excellent health, despite his shockingly pale white complexion.

Something about the stranger caused the three to hesitate. They each exchanged looks, and silent assurances. Then as one, the three of them continued to step forward. Despite their apprehension, despite the lingering notion that this could be a trap, they simply had to know how much danger they and their loved ones were in.

During the course of their approach, the vampire appeared calm and collected. Not at all concerned about their approach.

When they were within ten feet of the silver haired figure, they came to a stop, though they had fanned out, so there was five feet between them. “I’ve been looking for you,” said the vampire.

“Who are you?” Chloe called out, careful to sound confident, without a trace of fear, malice or anger.

“I have come to say, ‘ _Welcome to Paris_ , and to introduce myself,” the vampire said in English, though with a distinct French accent. His voice was smooth like velvet floating through the darkness. “My name is Donatien Alphonse François.” With great flair, the vampire removed his top hat, and gave a very formal bow.

“The _Marquis de Sade_ ,” breathed Aubrey.

The vampire smiled devilishly as he straightened up, and replaced his hat. “Quite.” He seemed to be rather pleased with himself. “And you three are the Anathema.” He said it with fascination. “Extraordinary.”

He seemed to be sizing each of them up. Chloe felt like a lamb being studied by a wolf. She blanched when she noted the vampire give a quick lick of his lips. “Oh my. It has been a great while since I have seen any of your kind,” mused the Elder Vampire. “And definitely never so lovely…”

“What do you want?” The question comes out a growl.

“Perhaps we can have a little chat. I’d certainly like to know more about the three who dispatched a rogue nest in Barcelona with such ease; especially now that I see how lovely you are.”

Chloe could feel an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. “We’re here, so talk.”

“Maybe we could go someplace less open. It’s been awhile since I shared an evening with someone as beautiful as you three. Maybe a little time getting to know each other - intimately - will go a long way in building trust.”

“Not happening,” Chloe said with a shake of her head.

“No?”

“No,” she reiterated.

“Such a shame,” the vampire lamented.

A light rain began to fall. It was enough for Chloe. She sensed Beca was beginning to wake. Wanting to end this conversation she asked, “Is that all?”

Before the vampire can answer, Lily interjects into the conversation. “How did you find us?” She asked suspiciously. They are not easy to track, she makes sure of that. She doesn’t leave many clues, but is desperate to know what she missed.

“Well, I’ve heard of you of course. So, when I heard rumblings that you had been spotted on the continent, I was curious. I wanted to know what kind of individuals you might be,” de Sade said, tilting his head. “You seem interesting enough to warrant the efforts. So, I began to track every rumor and report.” He waved at the city around him. “I had faith that at some point you would arrive in Paris.” He gave them another leering look. “And I was right.”

“As interesting as that is,” Chloe said, “is there anything else that you wanted to speak about?” She could sense Beca had woken up, and wanted to get back to her.

The vampire shrugged as he said, “Berlin?”

The blood in each of the trio’s veins grew cold.

<{(0)}>

She had woken alone.

She had woken alone and scared.

For a good minute Beca had panicked that Chloe left. It took her a few moments before she realized Chloe was nearby. Out front of the hotel Beca thought.

Lying in bed, Beca wondered if it is possible to feel the world turning. Could it be possible to sense the movement of the world as it spins, endlessly through the heavens.

The petite brunette thought she just might. Extending her senses, she’s sure she can feel the slow turn of the Earth, though it just might be her life spinning out of control.

A cool breeze from outside caused her to shiver, yet she welcomed the cool night breeze as she stared out the window. Tonight, Beca felt more connected to the night in a way she never has before, even as she is more disconnected from her life than ever. She listened to the wind outside, as it whispered through the window. Looking outside, Beca noticed that it had begun to rain. Automatically she got out of bed, and moved closer to the open window. She reached out to catch rain drops as they fell. She smiled sadly as she felt them splattering on her hand.

This simple act helped Beca with the atmosphere that had been weighing upon her. Sighing softly, she couldn’t help but think she had failed in convincing Chloe to not leave.

A knock at the door startled Beca out of her reverie. She looked over at the door with a bit of anxiety. Another knock startled her again, though knock really wasn’t a good description of the pounding.

Hesitantly Beca moved over to the door. Before she could make a decision of what to do, she heard, “Shawshank!”

Shocked, Beca threw open the door, “AMY? What…”

<{(0)}>

“So, you’re telling us that the family in Berlin is actively searching for us?” Even as Lily asked the question, the others looked about with apprehension.

“Oui, Mademoiselle,” the vampire replied. “They have a team of minions out hunting you specifically.” This did nothing for the trio’s state of mind.

“Why are you helping us?” Chloe asked.

“I do not like the family in Berlin. Plus, I do want to get to know you inside and out.” His eyes told them that the suggestion was exactly what they thought it was.

Even the suggestion of any intimacy with this vampire made Chloe’s skin crawl. She sighed her frustration. This was taking too long for Chloe’s tastes. She had sensed Beca waking, and regretted the anxiety her absence had caused. She no longer sensed trouble from Beca, so Chloe had continued with this conversation, but she was getting antsy. De Sade was a pig, and his constant leering left her wanting a shower. On top of that, Aubrey was completely distracted.

Chloe’s attention snapped back to the conversation as Lily asked, “Is there a team in Paris?”

“Oui, Belles Mademoiselle,” de Sade said. He noted the anxious looks. “Do not be worried. There are not any vampires or their minions nearby that wish to do you harm.”

“We have to trust you on that?” Chloe asked sarcastically.

“Oui,” he answered with a shrug. “I can’t make you trust me, but let me assure you, my intentions towards you are of a much more pleasurable nature. The only pain I offer is that which leads to pleasure.”

“And on that note, I think this conversation is at an end,” Chloe said emphatically, as she felt her skin crawl again.

The Marquis de Sade made another deep bow. “I do not know if we shall meet again, but if we do, I truly hope you will take me up on my offer. The carnal delights we could partake would be quite deviant.” His smile was quite unsettling.

He then backed out of the pool of light, and vanished into the shadows.

The trio remained in their place for a few heartbeats. Each ready for some type of attack. When none came, they slowly retreated into the hotel. Once in, Lily bolted the door. She didn’t care if the hotel lost a customer.

There was an audible exhale by all three.

“So, Brey, are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Chloe asked.

“What?”

“Brey,” Chloe said, no trace of venom or annoyance; only concern and caring. “I’ve known you for centuries. Lily even longer. We know something is wrong, beyond we were just meeting with the creeper of all creepy vampires.

“Yeah, who would have guessed we would meet the Marquis de Sade, I mean it was the _Marquis de Sade_.”

“Don’t try to deflect,” Chloe said firmly.

Aubrey deflated. She looked at the floor and said, “I bit Stacie.”

“WHAT!?”

Aubrey looked up and sheepishly said, “I bit Stacie. I turned her.”

“Why?”

“We were in the midst of sex, and she kept pushing, and I lost control.” Tears began to fall down her cheeks. “She’s in the sleep. Chloe, what if I destroyed her soul? What if I made her a True Vampire?”

Chloe brought Aubrey into her arms. The blonde was now sobbing.

Chloe couldn’t be upset with her longtime sister. She had been close again to biting Beca as they had sex earlier. It had gotten hot and heavy rather fast between her and Beca earlier, and she had again had felt the overwhelming urge to sink her fangs into Beca.

Even as she patted Aubrey’s head, and whispered, “It’s okay, it’s okay, Brey, it’s going to be okay,” Chloe reaches out to feel Beca.

Chloe’s eyes widened as she reached out again, and searched for Beca with her senses. She found nothing.

She released Aubrey suddenly, which caught the blonde off-guard. Aubrey stared at the redhead who turned and looked up towards where their hotel rooms are. “Chloe?”

“Beca?” Chloe whispered. She closed her eyes and concentrated. “Beca?” She said a bit louder. Her eyes flew opened, “BECA!!!”

“Chloe!?! What!?!”

The redhead spun about, “Beca’s GONE!”

<{(0)}>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just love cliffhangers. Sorry not sorry.


	24. Gone Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is missing. Her friends come after her. An unlikely set of allies are recruited. A new danger is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter, and the tension mounts.
> 
> BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters, we just really like them.

* * *

“What do you mean Beca’s gone?” Aubrey asked as Chloe pushed past her and rushed towards the hotel stairs.

Aubrey and Lily both run after the frantic redhead. They follow her and stop as they reach the door to the hotel room Chloe shared with Beca.

Chloe listened, hoping to hear some sound from Beca while also trying to discern if a trap was waiting for them inside. Chloe took a deep breath and threw open the door.

The two vampires and minion rushed in and scanned the entire room finding it empty with no signs of Beca. Aubrey quietly closed the door to the hallway, and rushed to the door that connected the room she shared with Stacie.

Aubrey breathed out a sigh of relief to find Stacie still sleeping quietly on their bed. She hurried over and kissed her forehead, noting how hot the sweaty woman was, before quietly retreating back to the other room.

Chloe is frantically pacing as Lily checked every inch of the room for a clue as to what may have happened to Beca. She had picked up a scent, but it didn’t make sense.

While Lily meticulously went over the room, Aubrey rushed over to her best friend and pulled her into a hug. “We’ll find her, Chlo,” she softly whispered.

“Where is she?” Chloe cried. “Why can’t I feel her?”

“Shhhhh,” Lily said subvocally. “I think someone’s at the door.”

Instantly, Chloe and Aubrey both took a fighting stance as Lily quietly made her way to the door. With one ear on the door, Lily listened and heard a voice say they were going to break down the door. She looked at Chloe and Aubrey, silently communicating her intent. Centuries of working together made it easy for them to understand each other. They both nodded to let her know they were ready.

Lily continued to listen and suddenly pulled open the door just as two bodies came rushing in. She put her foot out, catching the first intruder at his ankle, causing him to fall to the floor, and the second, unable to stop his forward momentum, to trip and fall as well, landing on top of the first intruder.

The two intruders froze, not sure what to do, or what had just happened. This moment of hesitation allowed Chloe to see who had just burst into the room.

“Jesse?!” Chloe yelled. “Benji?!”

Jesse and Benji disentangled themselves and jumped to their feet.

“What did you do with Beca?” Chloe asked as she moved toward Jesse.

Aubrey stood in front of her and stopped her from physically attacking the man. Benji stood awkwardly to the side, unsure of what to do.

“Why are you asking me?” Jesse said with a sneer. “You’re the one holding her and Fat Amy.”

“We left Fat Amy in Barcelona,” Chloe said. “Try again. What did you do with Beca?”

“I didn’t do anything with her,” Jesse spat out. “And Fat Amy is here. Or she was. She was supposed to come here and get Beca away from you and meet us so we could protect her from you. They never showed up. So, that could only mean you’ve captured them both and are hiding them somewhere.”

“You’re delusional,” Chloe said as she glared at the man. “I’ll ask you one more time. Where is Beca?”

Everyone was surprised when Jesse rushed to the door that separated the two rooms and stormed in.

”Beca! Are you in here?”

Jesse turned when he heard rustling and saw Stacie laying in the bed. He ignored her and continued to look around the room and in the closet.

Aubrey and Chloe ran in as Jesse looked around. Stacie stirred on the bed but remained sleeping. Aubrey ran to her and Jesse shoved past Chloe back to the other room.

Chloe growled and followed him. Jesse looked under the bed and in the closet.

“Where is she, you bitch?” Jesse yelled turning on Chloe.

Aubrey came rushing back into Chloe’s room just as Jesse rushed Chloe, knocking her to the floor.

Chloe shoved Jesse off her and jumped up into a fighting stance. Jesse smiled. “Tell me where she is or I’ll have to beat it out of you,” he sneered. “Personally, I hope you choose the beating.”

“Bring it,” Chloe said and Jesse rushed her.

Lily went to step in and Aubrey pulled her back. "No, Lily. We knew this would eventually happen. Let it play out and we'll intervene only when we have to."

Lily relaxed her stance and stood next to Aubrey as they watched the fight unfold.

<{(0)}>

Chloe had Jesse pinned to the floor and punched him twice in the face before he managed to buck her off.

“Is that the best you got?” Jesse asked as he wiped the blood from her mouth. “I thought vampires were supposed to be so strong.”

At the shocked look on Chloe’s face, Jesse laughed. “That’s right. I know what you three are. Guess what? I’m a descendant of vampire hunters and I’m going to be the hero who kills you all and saves Beca. Then she’ll be mine again.”

Chloe growled and gave Jesse a roundhouse kick to the head causing him to crash into the small bedside table. He fell to the floor amidst the broken pieces.

Benji looked at his friend lying still on the floor and made a move toward Chloe. Aubrey stepped in front of him in full vampire mode. Benji took one look at Aubrey and screamed just before fainting. He hit the floor with a thud.

Jesse lifted his head and shook it, clearing the fog from his brain. He rolled over and jumped up, immediately going on the attack against Chloe.

Chloe is ready for him and used his momentum to toss him onto the bed, causing him to tumble off the other side and into the wall. She jumped across the bed and went for a kick to the head, but Jesse moved at the last second. He rolled away from her and jumped back up with his fists up, like a boxer as he danced his way back to the open area.

Jesse smiled and taunted Chloe by using his hand to give Chloe a “come and get me” wave. Chloe obliged and got two good punches in, knocking Jesse to the floor again.

This time Jesse jumped up with a knife in his hand. He tossed the knife back and forth between his hands. He continued to move toward Chloe taking quick jabs toward her.

Chloe is faster and managed to avoid the knife. She stumbled over Benji’s body and fell to the floor, landing on her back. Jesse took the opportunity to jump on top of Chloe, putting his hand around her throat to hold her down.

Jesse raised the knife over his head. Chloe raised her hands to grab Jesse’s arm, but before Jesse can bring the knife down and into her chest, he feels himself being propelled backward off of Chloe.

When Jesse hit the floor, he looked up to see Lily holding the knife and shaking her head at him.

“No weapons,” Aubrey said. “This will be a fair fight or we will end it ourselves.”

“Fine,” Jesse said and strode over to Chloe as she jumped up ready to continue.

Jesse was a better fighter than the vampires thought he would be. He got a few good hits and kicks on Chloe but Chloe was faster and stronger and managed to counter every punch and kick Jesse threw at her. She maintained the upper hand throughout the hand-to-hand battle.

Aubrey could see that Jesse was tiring after taking several more hits from Chloe. Chloe gave him another roundhouse kick to the head and he staggered back.

Jesse tried to recover, but Chloe was quickly back at him with a punch to the face and another to his stomach.

Jesse fell to one knee and slowly got back up. He spit the blood from his mouth and lunged at Chloe. He was again too slow and Chloe managed to grab him around the throat stopping him in his tracks.

Chloe lifted him as high as she could but him being taller than her, and her being weakened somewhat by the fight, Jesse was able to gain purchase on his toes to keep from being suspended in midair.

Chloe squeezed her hand tighter around Jesse’s throat. Jesse started flailing around, his feet scraping at the floor as he clawed at Chloe’s hand, trying to break her grasp so he could breathe.

Chloe growled and Jesse’s eyes widened in fright when he saw that Chloe had gone full vampire. Her eyes turned black as coal and her mouth was open, showing her fangs.

Aubrey knew it was time for her to step in and stop Chloe. Keeping her tone calm and steady, she said, “No, Chloe. You can’t. You can’t kill him.”

“I can,” Chloe growled and tightened her hold on Jesse’s throat. “And I will.”

Lily got between Jesse and Chloe. Lily could feel Jesse continue to weakly struggle against her back.

“Move, Lily!”

“I can’t,” Lily said, her voice quiet but firm.

“Chloe, think about what it will do to Beca if you kill Jesse,” Aubrey said. “I know you told her you wanted to end things to make her safe. But if you kill Jesse there is no chance for you two later on.”

“She’s right, Chloe,” Lily said looking Chloe in the eye. “You cannot let your rage overtake you. You must fight the monster inside and let him go.”

Chloe growled and tried to get closer to Jesse by pushing against Lily; Lily did not move. Jesse was barely breathing and his hands hung limply at his side as he was too weak to continue to fight. The only thing keeping him from dropping to the floor was Chloe’s hand around his throat.

Lily continued to hold fast and did not move, making it impossible for Chloe to do anything more than maintain her hold on Jesse.

“Please, Chloe,” Aubrey said softly standing next to her friend and whispering in her ear. “Beca will never forgive you if you kill him. There is still some hope that we can figure out a way for you and Beca to stay together. Don’t give up that hope. Do as Lily said. Fight the monster in you and let him go.”

Chloe’s breathing was fast and erratic. The tension in the room was palpable as Aubrey and Lily both silently tried to convince Chloe to let Jesse go.

Chloe let out a growl of pain and anguish as she finally tossed Jesse to the side.

Aubrey grabbed Chloe as she sank to the floor with tears in her eyes. Lily ran over to Jesse who was gasping to get air into his lungs.

As things were settling down, there was a commotion outside the door. Aubrey and Lily jumped to the ready when the door suddenly flew open and Emily, Flo, and Cynthia Rose appeared in the doorway.

Aubrey and Lily relaxed their stance and Aubrey hurried back to Chloe. LIly returned to her position next to Jesse.

The three newcomers appeared to be flustered. “We heard what sounded like fighting,” Flo explained.

“What the Hell happened in here?” Cynthia Rose asked as the three women looked around the room.

<{(0)}>

It’s with great confusion that Aubrey stared at the three surprised women standing in the doorway. She kept her eyes on them, even as she helped Chloe up and over to the sofa. A thousand questions popped into her head, but she held them in, as she helped Chloe get settled on the sofa.

“Come in and close the door,” Aubrey said.

The three women did as they were told and stood by the closed door, waiting for some sort of explanation.

“What happened?” Emily asked. She looked around and recognized the young man lying on the floor. “Benji!”

Emily rushed over to him and dropped to her knees next to him. He started to stir as Emily rubbed his back and helped him sit up.

“What happened?” Benji asked, holding his head.

“That’s what we’re trying to figure out,” Emily said as she helped him stand. “Are you okay?”

Benji’s eyes widened and looked over at Aubrey. He breathed a sigh of relief to see that she was back to human Aubrey.

“I need to sit down,” Benji said. Emily helped him get to the sofa and sat him down.

Jesse went to stand and Lily put a hand on his shoulder to hold him down.

“What are you girls doing here?” Aubrey asked looking at Flo and Cynthia Rose.

“Fat Amy disappeared after you guys left,” Flo said. “We tracked her to Paris but we couldn’t pinpoint her location. Emily heard us talking about Amy and got worried for her and insisted on coming with us.”

“We thought Fat Amy might be here for Beca,” Cynthia Rose said. “So, we called Lily to find out where you were and she gave us this address.”

Aubrey and Chloe looked over to Lily with raised eyebrows. “I thought we might need some help,” Lily said with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Hey, baby,” Stacie’s voice comes from the adjoining doorway.

All eyes turned toward the leggy brunette.

Aubrey looked over and her eyes widened as she realized Stacie was only wearing a skimpy bra and thong. She jumped up and ran over to Stacie.

“Let’s get you back to bed,” Aubrey said taking Stacie’s arm to lead her back to her bed.

“Noooo,” Stacie whined. “There are way too many sexy people in this room, and I’m feeling way too many sexy feelings.”

Stacie looked at Cynthia Rose and gave her a sexy wink. Cynthia Rose swallowed hard and tried to look away, but her eyes remained on Stacie.

“What’s wrong with her?” Flo asked.

“She’s, uh, she’s drunk,” Chloe answered.

“I’ve seen Stacie drunk lots of time,” Emily said. “This is not Stacie being drunk.”

“I’ll explain everything after I get Stacie back to bed,” Aubrey said.

“Ooo, Jesse’s here,” Stacie and staggered over toward him. “Want to come sleep with me? And, by sleep, I don’t mean taking a nap.”

Stacie gave Jesse an overly sexual wink. Jesse ignored her and opted to glare at Chloe.

“Ooo-kay,” Aubrey said. She got in front of Stacie and grabbed her around the waist and started pushing her back toward their room. “That’s enough of that. I’m the only one you should be thinking about sleeping with.”

“Oh, yeah, because you’re my sexy, sexy girlfriend,” Stacie said and grabbed Aubrey in a sizzling kiss.

Stacie breaks the kiss with a pop and giggled. “Maybe we can invite Cynthia Rose and Jesse to join us.”

Chloe can’t help the giggle that escaped from her throat. She had almost forgotten what it was like to go through the change. She remembered how sex charged she was when she was changed.

“Dammit, Stacie,” Aubrey said getting frustrated and, though she’d never admit it, jealous. “We are not inviting Jesse and Cynthia Rose to have sex with us. Now go back to bed and sleep it off.”

“You’re no fun,” Stacie whined.

“Excuse me!” Jesse yelled. “Have you all forgotten that Beca **and** Fat Amy are missing?”

“What?” Flo and Emily asked simultaneously.

<{(0)}>

The horror of the situation hits Chloe like a freight train. The adrenaline of the fight dissolves, and she has no strength. She managed to choke out “She’s gone…” before she collapsed to the floor.

Flo and Lily rushed to Chloe’s aid. Jesse sees an opportunity, but as he leapt to his feet he is met with two darts trailing wires. The jolt from Cynthia Rose’s taser caused Jesse to do a small jerky dance before collapsing onto the bed.

Cynthia Rose looked up at the rest of the people in the room. Everyone was giving her a look. She looked back at them, shrugged and said, “What?”

“Good job,” Lily said. She nodded towards her bag, and instructed, “Secure him.”

Flo searched through the bag and found handcuffs, rope, and duct tape. She and Cynthia Rose handcuffed Jesse’s hands behind his back and used the rope to ties his legs together.

“Okay,” Cynthia Rose said when they finished with Jesse. “Will someone please tell me what the Hell happened to Beca and Fat Amy.”

“Yeah,” Emily said. “What did Jesse mean they are missing?”

The girls all looked over when they heard Jesse moaning. He tried to sit up but found his hands shackled and his legs bound.

“What the Hell?” Jesse screeched. “Take these things off me! I need to find Beca.”

“No,” Cynthia Rose said and grabbed him up by the front of his shirt. “What do you know about Beca and Fat Amy?”

“Chloe and these bitches have them hidden somewhere,” Jesse said.

“Shut up!” Chloe screamed at him. “We don’t know where they are.”

Cynthia Rose threw him back to the bed, shaking her head.

Jesse squirmed trying to get loose from his bindings. “We’re wasting time. If you don’t have them, we have to start looking for them. They could be in serious danger.”

“He’s right,” Aubrey said from the door to her room. “They are undoubtedly in serious danger. Flo? How did you and Cynthia Rose track Amy to Paris?”

“Oh,” Flo said. “We used her phone. If it is still on, we can track them.”

“Do that,” Aubrey said as she walked over to Benji. “Benji, how did you and Jesse find us?”

“We, um, we’ve been following you,” Benji mumbled.

“But, how?” Aubrey asked.

“We’ve been following you since the tour started,” Benji replied. “Jesse was worried about Beca being around Chloe.”

“What?” Emily asked, looking at Benji. “Why didn’t you tell me that you guys were coming? You could have just joined me on the tour and kept an eye on Beca.”

“I didn’t think Beca would want Jesse around her,” Benji said. “So, I suggested we follow her. Keep our distance. Only Jesse wanted to get Chloe out of the way.”

Lily’s head jerked up at this. “Did you attack Chloe and Beca in Barcelona?”

“You don’t have to answer her,” Jesse said.

Cynthia Rose grabbed the duct tape and tore off a strip before slapping it over Jesse’s mouth. “You need to shut up,” she said and looked over at Benji. “Answer Lily’s question, Benji.”

Benji swallowed and looked around the room, noticing the angry glares and Emily’s softer, expectant look. “We did. But we weren’t trying to hurt Beca. Just Chloe.”

“Oh, Benji,” Emily said and pulled the young man into a hug.

“Dammit!” Cynthia Rose as she glared daggers at Benji and then Jesse. “You two are the reason Lily had to sneak Beca out of Barcelona. If you hadn’t attacked them, Beca and Fat Amy wouldn’t be missing.”

“I know where Fat Amy is!” Flo called out. “They’re on a plane.”

Lily ran over to see what Flo had found. She grabbed her laptop and after a moment found what she was looking for. She looked over to Aubrey and Chloe.

“They’re on their way to Berlin,” Lily whispered.

“No!” Chloe cried out.

<{(0)}>

Three hours later, Chloe is again staring out the window of a private train cabin, watching the French countryside sliding by. She’s silent in her distress, basically just going through the motions, completely unaware of the others in the cabin and what they were doing.

Aubrey and Lily are sitting across from Chloe as they try to help Stacie through her transition. Next to Chloe, Cynthia Rose and Flo are watching them with a wary eye. Aubrey could be imposing on the best of days, throw in jealousy spurred on by Stacie’s hyper flirtiness, and the blonde was terrifying. Cynthia Rose especially seemed to have caught the eye of the busty brunette, which has meant a multitude of death glares.

Sitting next to Flo was Jesse, with his hands cuffed behind him, and a ball gag in his mouth. No one really questioned where Lily had produced that. Lily had also used a thin rope to secure his ankles, knees, and elbows; he wasn’t going anywhere. Benji sat next to him, helping to monitor his friend, while Emily sat directly across.

The cabin was too crowded, but everyone agreed it was better to stick together as they traveled to Berlin.

They had been on the high speed train for a little over an hour, so they had about seven more hours before they made Berlin. That was way too long for Chloe’s peace of mind. All she could think about was what might be happening to her Beca. Lily and Aubrey had convinced her that the extra time would give them a chance to prepare. Also, it was easier to bring Jesse along with them, since they wouldn’t have to go through the security an airport has.

The thought of Jesse pulled Chloe’s attention from the French countryside. She wasn’t happy he was with them, but the others were right; what else could they do with him?

Lily had also argued, rather convincingly, that for all his faults, Jesse is in love with Beca, and so would be an asset in trying to rescue Beca. They were most likely going to be taking on one of the ancient families, having a Hunter on their side couldn’t hurt.

Chloe understood the pragmatism of this, but couldn’t get past that he had put her in danger, and had tried to kill her. She knows that given the chance, Jesse will try to kill her again; that had a tendency to dampen one’s feelings towards the other.

But does it matter if they have Jesse? Are they really going to be able to infiltrate a castle full of vampires? Are they really going to take Emily or Benji on a mission? Cynthia Rose and Flo seem quite capable, but against a host of vampires and their minions, what chance do they really have?

These thoughts swirl through Chloe’s mind as she unobtrusively look from face to face of every person in the cabin. Her eyes are somber as she quietly nodded to the others when she would make eye contact. It slowly dawns on Chloe what she must do, when like a spark in the night, she feels what she’s been searching for for the past three hours.

Chloe suddenly sat straight up in her seat. Her eyes widened as she said, “I feel Beca! She’s alive!”

<{(0)}>

Beca woke up in the dark, for want of a better term, dazed and confused. Her head was foggy, and her thoughts sluggish. She had no idea where she was, or how she got there. She struggled to open her eyes; she’s just so drowsy. She felt like she did when she woke from the anesthesia they used to put her under for her appendectomy. This thought led to the realization that she had been drugged.

As she moved to sit up, Beca discovered with mounting panic her limbs were too weak, her muscles ache right down to the bone. They trembled from the effort of even such a basic movement as sitting up.

This all led to the unsettling conclusion that, if she had been drugged, she had also been kidnapped. Fear gripped her heart, and in her mind she screamed out for Chloe.

Beca could hear muffled voices echo from outside the room she’s in. She tried to concentrate on the voices, although none of their words make any sense to her. Is that German?

Beca groaned and they, whomever ‘ _They_ ’ are, seemed to have finally noticed that Beca was waking up. The door opened and a light was turned on.

Beca suddenly found herself wishing for a return to the dark. She squeezed her eyes shut against the glare as they burned at the intensity of the brightness. It’s with great effort she struggled to open her eyes again, and she ended up squinting heavily. Because of the squinting, she sensed more than saw individuals moving toward her. She tensed up, suddenly more alert now than she had been moments before. The situation definitely calling for cautiousness.

<{(0)}>

“Can you tell where she is?” Aubrey asked.

“Not exactly,” Chloe said and closed her eyes. “I can tell she’s somewhat frightened and tense.”

“Chloe will be able to feel her once we are in Berlin,” Lily said. “The closer she is the more intense the feeling.”

“So, what?” Flo asked. “Are we just going to roam around Berlin until Chloe can strongly sense Beca?”

“Something like that,” Lily said. “Chloe can hone in on Beca and follow the connection straight to her, though I think I might know where she is, or where she’s being taken. Once we know where she is for sure, we can then make a plan to rescue her.”

“And, Fat Amy, too. Right?” Emily asked.

“If she is still with Beca,” Lily said.

“Oh,” Emily said and sat back in her seat. She looked toward Chloe for some comfort. “You don’t think they are together?”

“I can’t tell, Emily,” Chloe said looking sadly at Emily. “I wish I could.”

“Don’t worry, Emily,” Aubrey said. “We’ll find them both. I promise.”

Emily gave her a grateful smile and nodded her head. “Okay.”

Chloe looked around and couldn’t help the dark thoughts that were creeping up. They were literally headed for a den of monsters.

The redhead was pulled from her thoughts when Lily cleared her throat. She looked up to see her looking directly back at her. “We need to start planning.”

“What can we plan?” Aubrey asked. “We don’t know where she is, or what state.”

“We can assume one thing,” Lily whispered. Chloe’s eyes shot to her longtime friend and protector. “If Beca is being delivered to Berlin, then she is most likely going to be delivered to Wolfgang’s sister and brother.”

Chloe had known that this was probably the case, but to hear it out loud sent a shiver of fear through her veins.

With raised eyebrows, Aubrey asked in a hushed tone, “You think they’ll be at the castle?”

Chloe looked to Lily with false hope, but even that was washed away as Lily nodded. “It is their most secure facility, plus you know how she likes to play…” Lily realized what she was saying, and cut off abruptly.

“Getting into the castle will require an operation of careful planning and a delicate touch,” observed Aubrey.

“Which we don’t really have time for,” Cynthia Rose interjected. When everyone looked at her, save for Stacie who was to Aubrey’s relief, asleep again, she shrugged and said, “What? It’s true.”

“You’re right CR. It’s true, which is why when we get to Berlin, you are not going to the castle,” Chloe said.

Nodding in support, Aubrey continued. “Yes, Chloe’s right. This is much too dangerous for all of you. We will set you all up in a safe place…”

“No, Brey,” Chloe interrupted. “I meant all of you.” She indicated Lily and Stacie. “You take Stacie and Lily. You protect everyone and get them out of Germany; out of Europe…”

“You’re not going in there alone, Chloe,” Aubrey said definitively.

“It’s the only thing that makes sense, Brey,” Chloe sighed.

“Chloe…”

The redhead cut her best friend off. “Brey, I love you…”

“I love her, too,” Stacie said drowsily. She woke for just a moment, and then fell back asleep.

This small act drew a small smile from Chloe, before she schooled her features, and continued. “There’s very little chance that we will rescue Beca. She might be dead before we even arrive in Berlin. You or Lily going in with me won’t change the odds of our success. I can’t live again without her. If she’s dead I will avenge her, or die trying…”

“You’ll die trying?” Aubrey cut in.

“Yes,” Chloe said simply.

“What if she isn’t dead?” Emily’s question surprised Chloe and Aubrey, because they had truly forgotten the young singer was there.

With a shake of her head, Chloe answered solemnly, “She’s only alive because she’s bait.”

“Chloe…”

“It’s true, Brey,” Chloe said determinedly. “She’s bait, but it doesn’t have to catch us all. I will go, alone, and if I can save her, I will, and if I can’t, I will die with her.”

A loud scoff from the corner where Jesse was secured, grabbed their attention. Aubrey gave him a look, and said, “That’s the woman you tried to kill.”

Jesse didn’t answer, but he looked conflicted.

<{(0)}>

Beca’s eyes adjusted, and her lethargy receded. She looked up as someone approached. “Amy?”

“Shawshank.” Fat Amy said in a voice that Beca thought was weirdly flat.

“What the Hell? Amy!” It was a bit painful getting up as her muscles were still stiff and sore, but the adrenaline of seeing her longtime friend gave the petite brunette enough boost to overcome.

“I’ve saved you, Shawshank,” Fat Amy’s words were still flat, and without inflection.

Beca is in a bit of a stupor as she takes in Fat Amy. She knows Fat Amy better than pretty much anyone else, and she can tell something is really wrong. Still it’s hard for Beca to formulate any question more complex than, “What?”

“You’re in shock Shortstack, but it’s okay,” the blonde’s voice remains unemotional. “I’ve saved you.”

Beca was confused, and her voice reflected it as she asked, “Saved me? From what?”

“That unholy ginger, Shawshank,” Fat Amy said flatly. “Before she could steal your soul. I saved you for your true love.”

“My what!?” Beca sputtered. “My true what!?”

“Your true love, of course.”

In disbelief, Beca turns towards the voice she thought she would never hear again. Her eyes growing round as she took in the sight before her. It was almost like she was seeing a ghost. Standing there was…

“Theo.”

Beca fought for breath, as her throat constricted with fear. Dawning realization of why Fat Amy is acting so strange comes to Beca.

“Hello, Luv,” the Englishman said with a smirk. “Did ya miss me?”

Beca is dumbstruck by the sight of the bearded Englishman standing so cockily there.

“You’re not real,” Beca whispered, “you’re dead you’re gone.”

“Oh, Luv, I am real,” Theo said firmly, “and I’m very much alive. Here let me show you.” The Englishman reached over and gently touched Beca’s face.

This helped to shake her out of her shock. She pulled back, recoiling from his touch. This caused him to chuckle. Fat Amy heard this and mimicked his chuckle, but it was creepy and unemotional; the exact opposite of typical Fat Amy. Beca stepped away from the Aussie.

Feeling the onset of a panic attack, Beca takes a deep breath. Then another; and another. It’s working, it always fucking works; she’s thankful that Stacie taught her the technique.

“You look beautiful as always, Luv,” Theo said in his crisp British accent.

“You look like Hell,” Beca snarled back automatically. Beca crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her right foot. She subconsciously tapped her left foot as she studied her former manager. She wanted it very clear that she was now in full-bitch mode, and would not be taking any of his crap.

Theo smiled at the petite woman, though it slowly turned into a mischievous smirk, as he stepped a bit closer to Beca. This indicated to Beca that she probably wasn't going to like what her former manager had to say next. Of course she was proven right, immediately.

“God, I’ve missed you,” he said with a chuckle. “Did you miss me?”

“Oh yeah, I’ve just been pining away,” sassed Beca. Sarcasm just drips from her every word. It’s her natural reaction to his proximity. She’s thankful for it.

“Good to see you still have your sense of humor. I missed it; almost as much as I missed you.”

Beca ignores his glib comment. It has taken a second or two for her to organize her thoughts, but now that she has, she wants to get real answers. “You’re alive? How!?” Her voice incredulous.

There is no humor in Theo’s chuckle. “No thanks to those bitches Chloe and Aubrey, and their pet attack dog Lily.”

“Don’t call her that,” Beca said as she looked him in the eye. “How the hell?”

Theo let out a harsh laugh, still staring at Beca. Fear prickles the back of the petite woman’s neck. “I’m quite resourceful,” Theo finally said with full arrogance. “Something that Ginger whore keeps forgetting.”

“I said don’t call her that!”

Beca saw red and without thinking stepped forward and punched Theo. Her fist caught his jaw squarely. She took great satisfaction as Theo went down, though it was short lived as her left hand began to throb.

“Hmm, seems this little Maus is quite feisty.” Beca turned and swallowed at the sight of an impossibly beautiful tall blonde woman. “I like feisty Mauses.”

“Oh, God.”

**< {(0)}>**


	25. Chapter 25 - Kommissar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca ends up in the clutches of the Kommissar. Chloe and her friends race to rescue, but are betrayed. Stacie wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Pitch Perfect Fans.  
> Chapter Twenty-Five, a day late, my apologies.  
> BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters, we just really like them.

* * *

“You bitch!” Theo yelled as he jumped up and took a step toward Beca.

“NO!” Kommissar yelled, stopping Theo in his tracks. “You will not harm feisty maus. She is mine now.”

Beca stood mesmerized by the bright light-blue eyes of the tall blonde. She couldn’t help but marvel at the beauty of this vampire.

“What!? But you said…”

Theo looked over to see an evil grin on Kommissar’s face. He swallowed and looked at Beca. He wanted to take Beca right there, but his fear of Kommissar outweighed his desire for Beca. He took a deep breath and looked at Beca.

“If I can’t have you,” Theo said with a smirk, “I guess the redheaded whore will have to satisfy me.”

Beca’s reaction was exactly what Theo had hoped for. She lunged toward him and he sidestepped her as she fell to the ground. Theo laughed as Beca laid there.

Amy wanted to run to Beca to help her. She was unsure of what she should do, so she looked at Theo. Theo looked back at Amy, but didn’t say a word. Amy bowed her head and looked down at the ground. Theo smirked at how easily he could still control Amy.

Beca rolled over onto her back and looked at Kommissar. She kept her eye on the blonde vampire. Still groggy and a bit confused by the drug Fat Amy had shot into her, she rose slowly to her feet. The radical change of circumstances made her feel alone and scared. She had never been more afraid than she was now. But, she had a feeling that the German vampire would feast upon that, so Beca stood and stared at the blonde vampire with as much confidence as she could muster.

She was only partially successful; as she found herself mesmerized by the bright blue eyes that were at that moment appraising her. Standing there, she felt like she was being judged as an appetizer. Keeping the quiver of fear out of her voice, Beca asked, “What do you plan to do with Chloe and Aubrey?”

“That is of no concern to you, feisty maus.”

“If it concerns Chloe, it concerns me, you gorgeous woman, you.”

Kommissar laughed as Beca’s face scrunched up in disbelief at what she said.

“Chloe will kill you,” Beca said, trying to convey as much confidence as possible with her words.

“I’m sure she will try, feisty maus, I’m sure she will try.” The predatory smile the German adopted sent a shiver down Beca’s spine. It told her that the blonde was looking forward to Chloe’s attempt.

Beca breathed, “If you hurt her...”

“Ja, meine maus,” Kommissar challenged the petite woman.

“I will kill you.”

<{(0)}>

Lily led the ragtag group to the safe house she had secured. They were about five miles from the Castle and everyone was a bit on edge.

Flo looked around, and then asked Lily, “How did you find this place so fast?”

“Over time I have setup a network of safe houses, around the world, just in case,” Lily answered as she waved her hand. “Like the hotel, or this old hostel.” She indicated Aubrey and Chloe. “We have sometimes had to move rather quickly. The most important thing when going on the run, is knowing where you are going.”

“You think we’ll be safe here?” Cynthia Rose asked as she stepped up next to Flo.

Lily shrugged. “As safe as we can be. I’ve set up some equipment at this site that might help, plus Aubrey and Chloe have never been here…”

“¿Por qué?”

“Let’s just say, we avoid Berlin…”

“¿Por qué?”

“Because the Vampire family here has a particular grievance against us,” Lily responded.

“But the tour was going to come here,” Cynthia Rose pointed out.

“Let’s just say, I was taking steps so that Beca’s backup singers would have been under the weather during this particular leg of the tour.”

Everyone settled in and Aubrey stood over a still sleeping Stacie. She was concerned that the leggy brunette had not awakened yet.

“I need to go,” Chloe said to no one in particular.

Aubrey started arguing with Chloe again about who should go to the Castle with Chloe. Chloe continued to be adamant that she go alone.

“You do know that if you try to do this alone, Kommissar will kill you,” Aubrey said.

“I don’t care,” Chloe said. “As long as Beca is safe, I am fine with that.”

“But what about how Beca feels about it?” Aubrey asked. “Do you think she’ll be fine with that?”

“Don’t, Brey,” Chloe said. “I can’t worry about how Beca feels about it. I just need to make sure she’s safe.”

“That is why I need to go with you,” Aubrey said looking Chloe in the eye. “If you die, how safe do you think she’s going to be? She will take matters into her own hands and die because of it. Then you will have both died for nothing.”

<{(0)}>

“It is cute how you think the redhead can save you,” Kommissar said with a chuckle. “I will have you in my bed and it will not be her name you will be screaming.”

Beca’s eyes grow wide. “You are an animal! A sexy, gorgeous animal.”

“Thank you,” Kommissar said with a smirk.

“But it doesn’t mean I want to sleep with you,” Beca added.

“We’ll see.” The tall German vampire suddenly gave two quick claps of her hands, which sounded unnaturally loud, they actually made Beca wince. When she looked at Kommissar questioningly, the vampire answered, “Let us have some refreshments, and you can continue to tell me how sexy I am.”

<{(0)}>

“Stop,” Chloe said holding up her hand to quiet Aubrey. “I can feel Beca. She's awake. But-" Chloe's brow furrows.

"What is it, Chloe?" Aubrey asked.

"I feel sexual tension from her,” Chloe said her voice laced with jealous anger. “She's attracted to someone!"

"It must be Kommissar," Aubrey said and Chloe glared at her. "Don't look at me like that. We were both the same way when we first met her."

Chloe scoffed and continued to try and feel what Beca was feeling.

<{(0)}>

“Look, you might have legs that go for miles, that end in an ass that’s to die for. And you may smell like cinnamon, and something flowery, and your hair is like spun gold. And I’m really just listing off all your flawless traits, but it doesn’t mean I am going to have sex with you.”

Kommissar laughed again. “That’s what Chloe said. At first.”

“What?” Beca asked confused.

“She said that’s what Chloe said,” Amy said flatly. “At first.”

Beca looked over at her Aussie friend. “What is wrong with you?”

“I am here for you, Beca,” Amy replied in an emotionless voice. “I am going to help keep you safe and out of the clutches of that redheaded soul stealer.”

“Stop calling her that,” Beca said getting angry.

“An angry feitsy maus will be so much fun in my bed,” Kommissar said. “I’m curious to know if you’re as feisty as the redhead.” Kommissar’s voice takes on a husky timbre as she said, “Chloe was _very_ feisty once I got her in my bed.”

“Chloe hates you,” Beca yelled. “She would never willingly sleep with you.”

“Oh, feisty maus,” Kommissar said. “She wasn’t in my bed to sleep.”

Beca paled as she looked at the amused smile on Kommissar’s face.

<{(0)}>

“Beca’s angry,” Chloe said. “Angry and hurt?”

“Did Kommissar do something to her?” Aubrey asked, unable to hide her concern.

“Not physically hurt,” Chloe said quickly. “More like, her feelings are hurt about something. I can’t get a read on what’s happening; she is all over the place with her emotions. I need to get to the castle. I need to get to Beca.”

“We need a plan first,” Aubrey said.

“Aubrey’s right,” Cynthia Rose said. “If you go off without some kind of plan in place, you’ll never make it inside the castle.”

Chloe chewed at her bottom lip. Her heart said to get to Beca as quickly as possible. But, she knew Cynthia Rose was right. She had to have a plan or neither of them would make it out of the castle.

<{(0)}>

The doors to the room opened and two people entered, and Beca had to do a double take. It was a young man and woman, which wasn’t strange in and of itself, but their choice of attire that had Beca flustered. The young man, looked to be in his twenties, with natural dirty blonde hair cut short, and blue eyes. He was totally ripped, with clearly defined set of abs, and muscles that show he works out regularly, because he was only dressed in a black speedo, and a leather collar.

The woman next to him, could have been his sister, with her hair, eyes, and facial features. She was also only in a black bikini, and spotted a black collar.

“Why are they only in bikinis?” Beca could feel her face heating up. The pair were incredibly beautiful.

“I like being able to admire my pets,” answered Kommissar. “These two are relatively new, not even a year. Brother and sister, as you can tell. Aren’t they beautiful. So beautiful, and obedient. Just as you will be.”

“I don’t think so, sexy. Damn!”

“In time,” Kommissar said, then focused on the young slaves. “Bring us refreshments, both for myself and meine feisty Maus.”

As the young brother and sister slaves bowed and left, Beca suddenly felt uneasy. Like she was worried about something. It took her a moment to realize she could feel Chloe. She schooled her face to hide the excitement she felt; Chloe was close. Chloe was coming to save her.

“She is close, is she not?” Kommissar asked causing Beca to look at her.

“Wh-what do you mean?” Beca asked.

“I can sense there is a very strong vampire close by,” Kommissar stated. “It could only mean that the Anathema are close.”

Beca paled and looked around the room. There was no escape and she was growing more and more anxious.

“No!” Kommissar suddenly screamed out. Her face grew angry and her eyes turned black.

Beca felt real fear. She tried to connect with Chloe but couldn’t. She closed her eyes and willed her mind to concentrate on nothing but Chloe. She opened her eyes in sudden realization, and looked back at Kommissar.

“You can’t sense them, can you?” Beca asked

“How can you know that?” Kommissar growled.

“Because I can’t sense Chloe either,” Beca responded, her trademark firmly in place.

Suddenly, Kommissar wasn’t as amused by Beca’s smirk.

<{(0)}>

“What’s happened?” Chloe asked as she looked around the room. “Something’s wrong.”

“What’s wrong?” Aubrey asked.

“I can’t, I can’t feel Beca anymore,” Chloe said with a tear in her eye. “What does that mean? Do you think Kommissar did something to her?”

“No, Chloe,” Aubrey said grabbing her shoulders to calm her down. “There are a lot of reasons why you can’t feel her.”

“I did it,” Lily said. “I put up a protective shield around us. I feel that Kommissar can sense us. We will need to come up with a plan quickly because I don’t think the shield will hide us from her for very long.”

Aubrey stared at Lily. “How is that possible?”

“I’ve been looking into how to use microwaves to disrupt the vampire senses. It seems to have worked.”

<{(0)}>

A tall, dark haired man entered the room and hurried over to Kommissar.

“Pieter,” Kommissar said. “I was going to send for you.”

“I could feel that my presence was needed,” Pieter said. “What do you need of me?”

“I need you to gather a team of my minions and prepare them to face the Anathema,” Kommissar instructed. “Once we know where they are, you will go and bring them to me. Take Theo with you. He knows them and may be of use to get them to come to me willingly. If not, do what you must, but bring the two Anathema to me alive.”

“You can’t kill my friends,” Beca suddenly speaks up. “They’re not a part of this. Whatever this is.”

“Oh, that’s where you are wrong, mein feisty maus. As long as they are with Chloe and Aubrey, they have everything to do with this. Those two have crimes to pay for, and I intend to take my pound of flesh from each of them.” The tall blonde could see her words were having the desired effect. “But, don’t worry, mein feisty maus,” Kommissar said with exaggerated mock concern. “Once I have Chloe and Aubrey here, and they have been made to pay, you will join me in my celebrations; if you please me enough, you’ll join us forever. If not, you’ll join your friends in Hell.”

Beca gasped at the meaning of Kommissar’s words. Tears came to her eyes at the thought of losing Chloe. She needed to find a way out of here so she can warn Chloe and the others.

“I cannot sense them, Pieter,” Kommissar said. “But they are not far. Go prepare our people.”

“It will be my pleasure,” Pieter said. “Let’s go, Theo.”

“Wait,” Theo said standing before Kommissar. “I know you already agreed to raise me to a full vampire, but I have another request. I want Lily. She is strong but she is only a minion. She tried to kill me and I demand my revenge on her. Let me have her, and I can lead you to Aubrey, Chloe, and the others. I still have a connection to them.”

Beca furrowed her brow. What did Theo mean, he had a connection to them. She looked over at Amy and sudden dread blanketed her. Theo had control over someone who was with Chloe.

With Theo’s confident statement, and the smug smile on his face, Kommissar knew he could make good on finding the Anathema and anyone that was with them. She narrowed her eyes at him before finally speaking.

“Fine,” Kommissar said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “I don’t care what you do with her. But, make sure you lead my people to them. If you don’t, I don’t need to tell you what will happen to you.”

“Thank you, Kommissar,” Theo said with an evil grin.

Theo gave Beca a wink as he followed Pieter out of the room. She made a move to follow him, but Amy grabbed her arm to stop her.

<{(0)}>

“I don’t know what’s happening with Beca, but I need to go and rescue her; now,” said a very determined Chloe.

Lily had stocked all of her safe houses with sets of utilitarian clothing that would fit Aubrey, Chloe, and herself. Chloe had found the stash in the bedroom wardrobe and was now wearing forest green military style trousers, and a black long-sleeved shirt. Clothes that would help her be unobtrusive in the night.

Aubrey and Lily walked into the room, dressed in identical clothing to Chloe. Chloe gave them a look, then shook her head. “No, not going to happen.”

“You’re not going alone,” Aubrey said in response.

“Yes, I am,” Chloe said, in a tone which made it clear she would not brook any argument.

The conversation devolved rather quickly from there. Chloe had strong reasons for wanting to go it alone. She knew deep down there was little chance of success. She wanted to believe she could save Beca; that they could finally live their lives together, but rationally there was an infinitesimal chance of success. It therefore stood to reason that only she should die. If she managed to get Beca out, she could die knowing her sacrifice was worth it. If they both died, they would die close together; but Aubrey and Stacie and Lily would go on, keeping memories of Beca and Chloe alive.

Of course, Aubrey and Lily didn’t see her reasoning in any way. They argued that they are stronger together; that having each other’s back had been, and always would be, their best way of facing any adversity.

Growing impatient with the round and round nature of the argument, Chloe was wondering if there was some sort of distraction she could trigger that would give her the second she needs to slip away. Nothing short of that seemed likely to allow her to go face her fate alone.

“Seriously, Brey…” Chloe cut-off as Emily came into the room Chloe, Aubrey, and Lily were using to have their argument.

“Um, Emily, this isn’t really a good…”

Cutting Aubrey off, Emily asked, “Have you seen Benji?” It said something of Emily’s unease that she would over-talk Aubrey. The young singer had always been a bit intimidated by the tall blonde.

Lily picked up on the worry immediately. “What about Benji?”

“He’s not here,” Emily said, a bit frantic. “I’ve looked everywhere.”

Something pricked the senses of all three, and they looked towards the front of the house. “Something’s wrong.” She moved in that direction, Aubrey and Chloe hot on her heels.

Lily glanced outside through the small window next to the door. It seemed especially dark outside, and she couldn’t see anything. The lights in the entryway were off, so she slipped outside, remaining in the shadows. Again, Aubrey and Chloe followed behind.

Automatically the three fanned out in front of the doorway. It was unnaturally quiet and dark. There was something about the unnaturally quiet night that set Chloe on edge.

It reeked of the supernatural.

“Anything out there?” Aubrey inquired.

“I thought I felt something,” Lily answered.

“I must be losing my touch.”

The cold voice came from the darkness of the night and Chloe froze in shock trying to focus her eyes on where she thought it had originated. Her fangs grew automatically, and she prepared to fight.

She knew Theo’s voice anywhere.

It definitely meant trouble.

Suddenly, two black garbed figures emerged from the night and set upon Lily. Chloe’s hearing also picked up an attack on Aubrey.

A fast movement from the corner of Chloe’s eyes caught her attention. She turned around and used both arms to block the kick aimed at her. Due to the kick´s strength, she was pushed back several feet towards the still open door.

Chloe allowed the fear and anger she had been bottling up to come forth, and she accepted her vampire self more than she had ever done, save for one afternoon in the English countryside.

The minion before her didn’t understand the transformation that occurred, until he found himself gutted and on the ground, his lifeblood quickly seeping out to stain the ground beneath him.

Another figure in black, this one still human, most likely a thrall, appeared. He had a submachine gun, probably with silver tipped bullets, but before he could use it, the gun had been ripped away from him, and used as a club to crush his skull. Chloe then tossed it with all her might at a minion who had been about to attack Aubrey. He went down hard as the makeshift projectile crashed into his head.

Another figure in black appeared, brandishing a sword. Her fingers, now claws, ripped open his throat. His sword, now hers, impaled a vampire who tried attacking from her left.

Another vampire in black combat gear lunges at Chloe, his hands out, claws extended, fangs bared. Chloe dives out of the way, and rolls out of its path. Before the vampire could react, Chloe sprung to her feet, but then dropped down to sweep the legs out from under him.

On pure instinct, Chloe twisted her body to avoid the kick from another minion. She lashed out, catching the surprised attacker. The minion was sent flying back roughly. Before the vampire could rise from the ground, Chloe drew a silver blade dagger, and buried it in the vampire’s chest.

The minion came at Chloe again, but She caught him by the throat with her right hand, and easily lifted him off the ground.

“ENOUGH!!!”

The fighting ceased immediately. Still holding the struggling minion by his throat, Chloe looked over her shoulder, and felt her blood freeze. She recognized the tall dark vampire who was standing just outside the door to the safe house, holding Emily in front of him, his hand at her throat.

Pieter.

Pieter and a squad of black clad vampires, had filed all their friends and Jesse out of the safe house.

In her rage, Chloe squeezed her right hand, crushing the minion’s throat, before she tossed him away.

“Oh my dear, Chlo, is that any way to act?”

Chloe spun about and stared as Theo emerged from the night. The redhead gritted her teeth and knew that it was no time to respond to Theo’s taunts.

“Nothing to say? Yield now, and your friends live,” ordered Theo.

“Ja, kleine Rothaarige,” scoffed Pieter. The sneer easily heard in his voice.

Chloe spun back around. She wasn’t sure which way to face. Pieter was holding Emily tightly by the back of her neck. He gave Chloe an evil grin, and shook the teenager just enough to let Chloe know what would happen if she didn’t surrender.

She looked to Lily and Aubrey. They saw the same thing she did. They were surrounded.

Looking about their feet, there were over a dozen bodies, not to mention the telltale signs of ash. The three friends had given a good account of themselves, but it wasn’t enough. All three showed signs of the fight, and could feel the unique fatigue that comes once the adrenaline boost wears off.

“Du wirst niederknien! Kneel now!” Pieter emphasized the order to kneel by lifting Emily up a couple of centimeters. The young singer squeaked in terror.

Reluctantly, first Aubrey, then Chloe, and finally Lily complied.

“Hands up,” ordered Theo. “I’ve always wanted to say that,” the Englishman laughed as if he had made a great joke. “Hands behind your head.”

Slowly, reluctantly, the three followed the instructions. Pieter lowered Emily to her feet, and signaled his team to secure the prisoners.

“Kommissar will be so happy to see you two again. She so missed you two. But, alas, you were so, what is the word? Frech? Naughty? Ja, that is the word. You were so naughty when you left. Poor, poor Wolfgang. You will both be punished for that.”

Pieter’s words were so condescending, as he circled around them. Observing to make sure the three were properly secured. He released Emily once all three were suitably bound.

“Ja, meine Schwester, will be so pleased,” Pieter ran a finger over Aubrey’s cheek. She pulled her head back in disgust. “Maybe she’ll let me play with you two, before your punishment. It would be a waste to not enjoy such beauty before your punishments.”

Chloe hung her head. She didn’t say anything, none of them did. They would not give the leering vampire the satisfaction.

Aubrey had to know, so she asked, “How did you find us?”

Theo looked quite proud of himself. “I had an inside hand.”

It was Lily who said, “But Fat Amy didn’t know about this place…”

“Not that fat Aussie, this time,” Theo said with glee. He snapped his fingers, and out of the shadows came Benji. “Meet my other thrall…”

“BENJI!” shouted Emily.

The tall nerdy man doesn’t react to the teenager’s shout. He doesn’t seem all there. His movements are stiff and wooden.

“Don’t bother, Luv,” Theo sneered. “I made him a thrall. A weak minded thrall. He will only do what I tell him. Just like a puppet. Both he and that fat Aussie were always my thralls.”

“I should have known,” said Aubrey dejectedly.

“But you didn’t,” Theo said, condescendingly. “You always underestimated me.”

“Please don’t,” whispered Chloe.

“Please don’t? Please don’t? It’s already done, Sire!” If anything the condescension only got thicker as Theo responded to Chloe. “Beca is ours, you are ours, these,” he indicated the rest, “are ours. It’s OVER, Sire.”

Chloe just shook her head, as tears began to fall. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. The thought rings through Chloe’s head over and over again

It didn’t matter now. They had all been defeated. Captured. All she could think was she had failed Beca.

<{(0)}>

Beca had felt a rush when she could sense Chloe again, but it was quickly overwhelmed by the fear and anger she felt from her beautiful redhead. Beca was shaking. As much as she tried not to show it, she could do nothing to stop the slight tremble in her limbs or the twitch of her lips.

“Kneel before Kommissar, puny human,” hissed the tall dark minion to Beca’s right. He pushed roughly down on Beca’s shoulder, and though she faltered, she remained standing.

“K-Kommissar!?” Beca stuttered, confused as to what was going on. Beca knew she had just been brought into a bedroom, and the blonde leader was sitting on a throne like chair, studying her. It raised her level of fear tenfold.

“I said kneel!” The rough hand this time forced Beca to her knees. She grunted at the sharp pain in her knees.

“Come now,” the blonde vampire said in a melodious voice as she stood from her chair and walked over to Beca. “She’s such a tiny little thing. Such a lovely Maus.”

The statuesque blonde vampire, known as _‘Kommissar’_ walked around the kneeling brunette, as she took stock of the prize which had been brought to her. Her face showed her approval.

For her part, Beca's emotions vacillated between pure unadulterated fear of what this tall blonde vampire is, hatred for what the vampire could do, and an embarrassing appreciation for the blonde’s beauty. “God you’re beautiful, but it doesn’t mean I don’t hate you,” Beca squeezed her eyes shut in embarrassment at the words coming from her mouth.

They just seemed to entertain the blonde vampire. “Danken sein, Maus.” Kommissar ran her index finger over Beca’s face. Beca tried to bite the finger, but just missed as the blonde pulled it back.

“Ahhh…,” Kommissar said as she stepped closer. She chuckled as Beca leaned back. It amused her to invade Beca's personal space. “You're a feisty tiny Maus. I enjoy feisty.” The blonde licked her lips. “I am sure I will enjoy you.”

Her eyes told Beca exactly what the tall vampire was suggesting. Beca swallowed down her fear. At this point, Beca was feeling a lot like a mouse and, from her point of view, Kommissar was definitely the cat.

An incredibly sexy cat.

The blonde vampire towered over her, especially with Beca on her knees. She seemed to delight in having Beca in this position. With Kommissar this close, Beca found herself bewitched by the blonde and surprisingly aroused. She silently reprimanded herself and quickly scanned the room, looking for either a weapon, an escape route, or both.

“Do not bother,” Kommissar said smugly from above Beca. “There are no weapons or avenue for escape…” she seemed to consider for a second, “well, there is one, but you won’t remain a human… feisty maus.”  
  
Beca could not hide her shock, which elicited a wicked smile from her captor. She internally kicked herself for not having better control on her emotions. She again tried to still her features.  
  
“Poor feisty maus…,” Kommissar laughed, “it’s like I can read your mind.” She walked behind Beca, bending down to whisper in Beca’s left ear, “Smell your fear.” She then whispered in Beca’s left ear. “I smell something else, too.”  
  
Once again, Beca failed to school her facial expressions, but this actually had the unexpected effect to embolden her. Beca locked eyes with Kommissar when the vampire stepped back in front of her.

It caught the blonde vampire off guard. Usually she intimidated everyone so much, she rarely saw anyone maintain their spine. It caused a moment’s hesitation, very slight, but enough that Beca felt a moment of elation. For the first time, Beca saw a tiny crack in the vampire’s armor. Beca realized Kommissar was unaccustomed to being challenged by anyone.

Kommissar swiftly turned the tables on Beca though, by squatting down so she could look directly into the eyes of her prey. “Feisty maus,” the blonde growled. “It is unwise to challenge me.”

<{(0)}>

Sitting in the back of a van, Chloe felt a surge of fear from Beca. She strained at her bindings, desperate to escape. She was sitting next to Aubrey, having been placed in the van for delivery to Kommissar.

Aubrey could feel Chloe’s growing anger as she struggled against their restraints. Aubrey knew it was useless to try. Pieter knew how strong they were, and would have gone to great lengths to ensure they could not easily escape.

“I am going to take these two back to Kommissar,” Pieter said. “You clean up here. Dispose of the bodies. You may keep any that you think will make good slaves. Be thorough in your cleaning. We do not want any questions from the authorities.”

Theo bristled at Pieter’s commands, but knew better than to question or comment. His standing with this family was still tenuous, and until he was raised to be a vampire, vulnerable. So, Theo did what he always did, played the sycophant. “As you command.”

If Pieter sensed the insincerity in Theo’s response, he did not show it. He simply studied the English minion for a moment, then said, “I will leave you a dozen thralls. That, along with you and your thrall, should be enough to clean this up.”

“Thank you, my lord,” Theo said with fake sincerity.

“Be quick, and who knows, maybe Kommissar will raise you herself,” Pieter said, dangling the suggestion like a treat to a child. Theo recognized the condensation in the offer, but it would be an amazing honor if granted.

Listening to it all, made Chloe sick to her stomach. She so wanted to rip Theo’s throat out. She had never wanted to sink her teeth into someone more than Pieter. She let the rage continue to build, otherwise she would fall into a pit of despair. She felt responsible for dooming her friends and family. It was on her that she couldn’t be patient and wait to be with Beca after her tour. If she hadn’t gone on the tour with Beca, her love would be safe.

It was all on her.

The door to the van was closed, and she realized she might never see Lily again. Her good friend, sister, and guardian. The loss stabbed at her. She looked towards Aubrey, and saw the same devastation in the blonde’s face.

Realization hit Chloe, and she breathed out, “Stacie?”

The look of pain on Aubrey’s face was all she needed to see, but then Aubrey shrugged her shoulders. She whispered back, “I don’t know…”

<{(0)}>

_Stacie felt the sharp scrape of Aubrey’s fangs against the sensitive skin of her neck, and shivered as it sent chills running down the length of her spine. The brunette couldn’t stifle her moan, they had been in the heat of passion for over an hour, and looked to be nowhere near done. Plus, she loved the feel of the blonde’s sharp fangs when she drags them over her skin. In the heat of their passion, Stacie had learned her skin would become especially sensitive. Add to that, Aubrey had become quite skilled at applying just enough pleasure to make Stacie shiver with lust._

_There was also the knowledge of just how powerful Aubrey truly is, just how easily the blonde vampire could sink her teeth into Stacie, and truly take her._

_She wanted it._

_She needed it._

_It was the only way for them to be together._

_“Aubrey,” Stacie whispered, though she couldn’t be sure how clear it was, since none of her senses seemed to be working properly._

_“Yes?” Aubrey replied, though it was a bit drawled, almost as if she were drunk from the act of love making with Stacie. Without missing a beat she began licking her way down Stacie’s neck, savoring her taste. The tall brunette made an unintelligible noise as she turned her head as far to the right as it would possibly go, exposing more of her throat._

_“I want you to bite me.”_

_This got Aubrey’s attention. She paused, her mouth just centimeters from Stacie’s skin. “I could kill you.” It was at that moment she realized her fangs were so tantalizing close to Stacie’s jugular. She pulled back a few inches. “Or worse, it could destroy your soul.”_

_Stacie wrapped her arms around Aubrey’s neck and pulled her in for a heated kiss. “Please, Brey, just bite me. I want the change. I want to feel it. It’s the only way for us to be together. Please.”_

_Aubrey’s raked her eyes over Stacie’s model worthy body, appreciating her every curve. With tender care she brushed a few of Stacie’s stray hair behind her ear, exposing more of her neck. Her fingers trailed along the soft skin, feeling the beat of Stacie’s pulse underneath it. “What if I lose you?”_

_“I trust our love,” Stacie replied, taking Aubrey’s hand and giving it a squeeze. “I trust you.”_

_The blonde vampire leaned down and trailed a couple of kisses down Stacie’s neck, making her heart beat faster in anticipation._

_“I won't hurt you,” Aubrey whispered, reassuring herself as much as she was Stacie._

_The brunette looked up at her with nothing but trust and love. She whispered back, “I know you won't, my love.”_

_Still Aubrey hesitated. Deep down, she had always known that this time would come; eventually. But she had hoped for another way; one that didn’t risk the very soul of her soulmate._

_Now that she was so close to Stacie, with her neck laid bare, so close to to the brunette’s soft tan skin… she could feel the urge rising up within her._

_Now that she let the idea of doing it in, it had overtaken all her senses, and she so craved it._

_Without warning, Aubrey brought her mouth down, and sank her fangs in. Stacie moaned at the stab of pain so mingled with pleasure; Aubrey moaned at the delicious taste of Stacie’s blood._

_Her fangs punctured Stacie’s delicate skin with ease. She could feel Stacie wince at the bite, and she tried to move underneath her. With her superior strength, Aubrey gripped the brunette a bit tighter to ensure she did not hurt herself by struggling. At the same time, she tried to communicate to Stacie that all was fine._

_Aubrey’s eyes transformed to orbs of black, as the smell of blood hit her senses. The taste was so divine, she had to battle her blood-sucking instincts, so as to not hurt Stacie. Still Stacie arched her back and moaned loudly. Hot pain radiates from the nexus of Aubrey’s mouth on Stacie’s skin, as the blonde vampire stops sucking, but instead starts returning the venom that will change Stacie forever._

_Stacie forgets to breathe, as her nerves send waves of hot pleasure roaring into her brain like nothing she’s ever experienced before. Her body began to throb along with her heart. She can feel her infected blood coursing through her body, again like nothing she’s ever felt. It sensually strokes the inner walls of her veins; and there is one thing Stacie knows, it’s sensual._

_This feeling, it's mind blowing! Incredible!_

_She knows that this is something she’s never felt in her life, and it’s likely the only time in her life that she’ll ever experience it._

_Therefore she savors it._

_Welcomes it._

_Embraces it._

_Stacie feels as if she’s sinking, immersed in a sea of dreams and feelings. She’s beyond both pleasure and pain. Her thoughts, those she’s still able to concentrate on, are solely on maintaining a grip on who she is, and what Aubrey means to her._

_This is important, she doesn’t know why, but she knows that she must hold onto her identity and love for Aubrey._

_She feels Aubrey draw back, and Stacie hears herself whimper, just a little as Aubrey’s fangs slide free of her flesh. Their loss seems especially poignant, as if the connection of Aubrey’s fangs had been a tether Stacie could hold onto; a safety line._

_Now her safety line had been severed, and the full effect of the vampire venom hits Stacie with all of its force, and holding on becomes ten times harder. For Stacie, everything seems to sparkle with glitter and little star-like lights. She hears a great rushing sound, and when it recedes there is only the tinkle of tiny bells. Stacie’s body feels more sensitive, more alive than ever before, as if what she had felt just moments before had been nothing._

_It’s a struggle, one she fears she’s losing, to keep her identity. Everything is welling up, and Stacie feels a loss of control. She’s in a maelstrom within her head, and is at a loss. The storm is out of control, she feels herself losing her grip._

_With one final thought she shouts in her head, “I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU AUBREY POSEN!”_

_And darkness consumed her as she lost consciousness._

_—_

_Time becomes irrelevant. She knows she’s been moved. She knows she’s been ‘awake’ but not really._

_She’s confused._

_She’s tired._

_She’s incredibly horny._

_That one isn’t a surprise._

_Her body is on fire. Every nerve ending is firing. Her skin feels as if a colony of ants are burrowing just beneath the surface._

_Lucid thoughts seem impossible, yet still float to the surface occasionally._

_Did she just proposition Cynthia Rose? And JESSE!?_

_That can’t be right._

_Are they on a train?_

_That might be right._

_She’s cast adrift in a void, the darkness envelops her. She’s never been so alone. She hates it._

_She casts about for something, anything, that she can find purchase on._

_She’s been in the void for an eternity, or a minute, she’s really not sure. Reality doesn’t mean anything any more._

_Alone._

_She’s alone._

_It fills her with despair._

_She begins to wonder if this is what death is._

_Has she died?_

_Her despair doubles, as her heart aches for Aubrey. She feels a failure, how she let Aubrey down. How she forced Aubrey to bite her, so sure it was the right thing._

_She despairs her arrogance._

_Darkness consumed her again._

_—_

_Dreams._

_She dreams._

_They are colorful and vivid._

_Weird and exotic._

_Sexual and mundane._

_She dreams._

_Always of Aubrey._

_—_

_The void; she’s in the void again._

_Yet, she is calmer now._

_The void isn’t as terrifying._

_She turns as if swimming, though not through water, something thicker. It’s warm and embracing._

_She senses something, and it fills her with joy._

_There in the darkness is a point of light. A shining beacon. Growing, getting ever closer, till it is the size of the sun._

_It’s her._

_It’s Aubrey._

_Aubrey_

_Her guiding star._

_And she swims towards it._

_Towards her._

_It grows till there is no void, only the light, and Stacie throws her arms out as the sun absorbs her._

_The heat is intense, but it does not burn._

_It invigorates_

_—_

Stacie wakes.

For the first time in awhile, she wakes and is fully awake.

Awake and hungry.

<{(0)}>

The line of black vehicles pulled away from the small farm. Theo watched them depart with great satisfaction. In the center black van was his payment for ascension to being a full vampire.

That it was also sweet revenge on the woman who had tried stealing his Beca, and had made him a minion, was a bonus.

“Alright,” Theo called out. “Get them into the house. We will see who wishes to live, and who is ready to die.”

The guards start to muscle their prisoners back into the house. Theo smirked as he watched everything. He had won. The bitches Aubrey and Chloe were even now being delivered to Kommissar, thanks to him. He had Lily, his prisoner, bound and ready to be punished for the pain she inflicted upon him. And yes, Kommissar had claimed Beca, but if Theo had learned anything in his long life, it was patience. Beca would still be his.

Till then he would just have to content himself with these, which isn’t too bad a consolation. Emily has an innocent naivety about her, that Theo looked forward to corrupting. Then there is Stacie, that woman was sex incarnate. He had often fantasized about having her. She…

Stacie…

She wasn’t among the prisoners.

Theo looked at the men in black combat gear. “Where is Stacie?”

One of the guards asked, “Wer?”

Theo looked at him as if he were an idiot. “Speak English, Dummkopf!”

The guard dropped his eyes and responded, “Es tut uns leid… I mean, I am sorry. Who?”

“Stacie, tall brunette,” Theo held up his hand, giving a fair indication of Stacie’s height. “Where is the tall brunette!?”

The guard pointed towards Emily.

“Dummkopf! That’s Emily. Are you sure we seized everyone?”

Another guard shrugged. “We went through quickly. There were two groups, the primary targets, and the secondary targets.” He indicated Cynthia Rose, Flo, and the rest. “We were able to surprise and subdue the secondary targets quickly.”

Theo fumed. “Dummkopfs! There’s another. She must be hiding in the house. Find HER!” He pointed towards two men. “You two, GET HER!”

The two men nodded and filed into the house. Theo then looked at a squad of four men. “You, clean up this yard. The rest of you get the prisoners into the house.”

The men, all enthralled by the vampire family, responded like the good drones they are. CR and Flo were led in first, then Emily. None of the them were considered a threat, so their hands were not bound. Jesse was next, still in the restraints Lily had placed on him.

Last came Lily, with her hands cuffed behind her back. Her reputation had proceeded her, and four minions were around her, each holding a chain to a collar that had been placed around her neck.

Once through the door Lily stumbled as the two minions jerked on their chains. One of the minions behind stepped forward to shove her in the back. She had been waiting for such an opening. Using the momentum of the push, she bent forward and performed a perfectly aimed mule kick to the inside of the minion’s knee. The guard went from roughly shoving her, to collapsing as his knee was snapped into an impossible angle. His cry of pain was cut off as Lily delivered a roundhouse kick that snapped the guard’s neck.

The other three guards stared dumbfounded. Then one reacted. He jabbed Lily with a cattle prod. Another followed, then a third and fourth. Two other guards began to pummel Lily with clubs, even as she was being jolted with with electricity from the cattle prods.

“STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE!! YOU’RE KILLING HER!” Emily’s shouts had no effect on the guards who continued, though Lily refused to go down.

“ENOUGH!” Theo’s shout did bring the attack upon Lily to an end. He addressed Emily, “What’s this, Luv? You want us to stop this…” In one smooth motion he extended a telescoping metal club and swung it with all his might, catching Lily across the jaw. It was finally enough to send the Korean woman to her knees.

“Please…” The word slips from Emily’s lips. It comes out as she’s crying. She’s never been so scared.

Theo picks up on the word. “Please? Please what, Luv?” His words are mocking. He steps closer to the frightened teenager, and asked, “What would you be willing to do to make her death less painful? Hmm, Luv?” The thought of corrupting Emily is just such a thrill for Theo. “Would you…” Theo takes Emily by her chin and pulls her into a sloppy kiss. Emily tried to pull back, but Theo held her firmly.

Suddenly, Theo is yanked away from Emily. Spun about, Theo feels the punch to his jaw that sends him falling to the floor.

Everyone is staring at Benji, who has positioned himself between Emily and Theo. “DON’T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!!!”

Two of Theo’s guards moved to subdue Benji, who awkwardly raised his hands to defend himself, but Theo waved them off. He stood and watched Benji holding his fists as if he was a 1920’s boxer. With a self-serving smirk, Theo threw a punch that passed right between Benji’s raised fists, and connected squarely with his nose.

Benji’s head snapped back, his nose instantly became a fountain of blood, and his eyes rolled up in his head, as he crumpled to the floor.

Dismissively Theo waved at the would-be hero. “Bind him, then wake him,” ordered the Englishman as he sauntered over to Emily. “I want the nerd awake and alert,” he said as he traced a finger over the young singer’s cheek, “so I can force him to watch as I ravish his girl, Emily…”

The knee caught Theo directly in the center of his groin. The pain was excruciating, and he instinctively bent over, grabbing his aching crotch. The second knee caught him just below the chin, snapping his head back. Through the pain he saw his attacker, Emily, fish out a container of pepper spray, and an instant later he knew nothing but blinding pain, as the liquid sprayed directly into his eyes burned. His screams of pain were cut short by the round house kick Emily delivered to his head, her boot catching Theo in the temple, just above his left eye.

The room was silent for a heartbeat, as everyone stared at the tall pop singer fall easily into a shotokan karate defensive stance. Everyone stared at her, till she became embarrassed, and said, “What? My dad was a Marine, he wanted to make sure his little girl knew how to protect herself.”

“Damn, girl! I thought Beca was the only badass on the tour,” said Cynthia Rose with a low whistle.

This seemed to wake the black clad combat team, who moved to defend Theo and subdue the surprisingly dangerous teenager.

“Oh look, it’s a party,” Stacie’s voice rang out. Everyone’s head snapped in the direction of her voice. They watched the tall brunette enter from the stairway, and lick her lips as she adopted a most menacing of smiles. “And you brought food.”

**< {(0)}>**


	26. Chapter 26 - Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie wakes up, and is hungry. Fortunes are reversed, and Beca resists in the best way she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Pitch Perfect Fans.   
> We present Chapter Twenty-Six. BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters, we just really like them.

The smell of dirt, and wood was the first thing Stacie noted as she woke in the dark room. Also strong in her nose, is the faint hint of blood and sweat, drifting through her nostrils. The only other thing Stacie registered was that she was really hungry; like REALLY HUNGRY.

Slowly Stacie attempts to sit up, her muscles are sore and rebel at the thought. It feels as if she had been put through a ringer. A groan escaped Stacie’s lips, as she finally managed to sit up. Unconsciously she began rubbing the aches in her neck to try and soothe her aching muscles. It seemed she to work, and soon her movements are easier, which allowed her to begin to stretch and yawn.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes with the back of her hand and looked around, wondering how she came to be in this room. It looked like a bedroom; the bedroom of a farmhouse, to be exact. Looking through the window, she sees that it is dark out, but she easily sees that they are no longer in Paris.

She blinks at the view, trying to determine what it means. She shivered at the potential implications.

She rises from the bed, and it's almost like her body is making decisions without her conscious approval, because she does it before she had even thought to do so. In bare feet, she lightly steps to the window. She can’t see anything, save for the tree line of a forest, which makes sense, for, in the countryside, the nights are much darker than in the city. She figures she’s in the country because the only illumination is from the millions of tiny lights in the dark sky. The only time she had ever seen such skies, was out in the countryside, way off from any city.

The night sky is beautiful, but it leaves her wondering how she came to be here. The last thing she remembers is falling into bed with Aubrey, angry with the blonde, and determined to fuck some sense into her.

A wave of nausea passes over her, and Stacie has to grab hold of an old dresser to keep her balance. Suddenly, she hears footsteps, two of them, and it’s clear as day, almost as if they are in the room, but also, she can tell they’re in another portion of the house. The tall brunette can also tell the steps don’t belong to anyone she knows; they’re too heavy, and she swears the footfalls sound like they are being made by combat boots. 

At the same time, the faint scent of blood and sweat drifts through her nose, plus the unmistakable smell of gun oil. Back home in Georgia, Stacie’s father was an avid hunter, and took meticulous care of his many rifles. Stacie remembers the smell of gun oil he would use to clean the weapons. That was one of the prominent odors she could smell at the moment, which didn’t seem right. No one Stacie was traveling with had a gun.

Instantly she’s on guard.

Then there is the blood. She can smell blood; and it’s making her hungry.

Really _hungry_.

It’s salty, with a metallic hint of iron that she smells, and it makes her mouth water. It’s the most tantalizing of scents.

She feels her fangs drop.

She stops.

Her _fangs dropped_?

_HER FANGS DROPPED?!?_

Stacie reached up and felt the extended teeth. They are sharp and distinctive.

She wondered what this meant, but froze mid-thought, her skin prickling at the sound of heavy footsteps outside the door to the room she’s in. Instinctively, she knows to be wary. In a flash, she moved into a shadow behind the door.

The speed at which she moved shocked her, but she can’t really focus on that. The smell of blood is overwhelming, plus she can actually hear the blood pumping and heartbeat of the men that are approaching. And, she realized that she knows it’s two men from the scent of their sweat.

The door handle begins to turn, and Stacie’s jaw clenched. Her hunger doubled, and it took all of her will power to resist attacking immediately. Instead, she slipped back, restraining her basic instinct.

The door opened, and Stacie eased further into the shadows. It’s dark, but Stacie can see perfectly. Two men entered, both carrying military grade weapons, and wearing black combat style clothes. It’s immediately apparent that these men have come to hurt her, to harm her friends, to hurt Aubrey.

She is consumed by a rage so deep; Stacie can feel it in her bones; in her every nerve. She hated these two men. She knows that they and others with them have come to hurt her friends and Aubrey. She will do anything to protect Aubrey.

Stacie’s eyes drift to the first intruder’s neck. She can sense the man’s veins as they throb just underneath his skin, and all Stacie wants to do is sink her fangs in and drink her fill.

Her stomach actually growled, and she’s worried the two men might have heard it. She would be embarrassed, but she’s just so damn hungry.

It is on pure instinct that she moved. With inhuman speed she emerged from the shadows, just behind the closest intruder. The man is dressed from head to toe in black. With surprising ease, Stacie takes his head within her hands, and twists with lightning like speed. The man is instantly dead, as his head rotates two hundred and forty degrees on his neck. She should be horrified at how easy it was for her to kill, or how effortlessly she tosses the body off to the side. The first intruder senses something, and tries to turn, but Stacie covers his mouth, and buries her fangs into his neck. On instinct alone, her fangs sunk directly into his Jugular vein.

The second the intruder’s blood touched Stacie’s tongue; her whole body ignited from the inside. Every nerve is jolted to life.

That jolt is life; the taste purer for her than heaven.

And, suddenly, she realized that she needed it.

She knew she should be horrified that she was drinking blood; yet she wasn’t. Instead, she drank and drank, and before she knew it, she was no longer holding a person, but a husk.

She tossed the now dead body away, too easily; but she doesn’t pay it any mind, for all she can focus on is the hunger she still has. Without thought, she grabbed the body of the first man she had killed and sank her fangs into its neck. Already the taste is different from the man she just drained. It quickly becomes apparent that fresh kill is better than one who has been killed before. Still, the blood eases her hunger.

Once she is done, she senses others in the house, and she knows her friends are in trouble. She decides it's time to deal with that.

<{(0)}>

Beca found herself intimidated by the blonde vampire kneeling in front of her, glaring into her eyes. Beca swallowed and then did something she knew she shouldn’t do, but did it anyway. She’s not sure where the courage came from, or the chutzpah, but she suddenly reached up and pushed Kommissar, causing her to fall back on her butt.

“I’m not afraid of you,” Beca said as she pushed.

Two minions immediately moved toward Beca, but stopped when Kommissar put up her hand.

“That was very stupid of you, tiny maus,” Kommissar said as she stood to her full imposing height. “I told you not to challenge me.”

Beca breathed in and out through her nose, trying to calm her nerves. She glared at Kommissar and stood, her back ramrod straight as she stared the vampire down.

Kommissar stared back at her. Suddenly, she started laughing. Beca was taken aback and looked around the room. The minions had frightened looks on their faces as Kommissar continued to laugh.

“Oh, mein feisty maus,” Kommissar said between laughs. “You are going to be so much fun to tame.”

“I’m not an animal,” Beca said. “I cannot be tamed.”

“We’ll see about that,” Kommissar growled.

At that moment the door opened, and two female slaves who could be Victoria’s Secret models, both by their looks and the lace undergarments they were wearing stepped in. Kommissar gestured to the two brunettes, and said. “That is your future, feisty Maus. To be a pretty pet, that I will dress in sexy clothes, or maybe no clothes at all…”

Beca gulped as Kommissar brazenly swept her eyes over her. The blonde vampire seemed to appreciate what she saw, which left Beca confused because she took some measure of pride in the vampire’s approval.

One of the women in black lingerie stepped forward with a crystal chalice balanced on a tray. She presented it to Kommissar, without saying a word. Kommissar nodded to the chalice, and told Beca, “Have a glass of wine.” When Beca just stared at the glass, now being offered to her, she looked skeptical. With a sigh, Kommissar assured Beca, “It is fine, it is only wine. Now drink.”

Beca accepted the glass, and asked, “What about you?” She then took a small sip of the dark red wine.

The second lingerie model stepped forward next to Kommissar, and presented her neck. For the first time, Beca, realized both women in black lace lingerie were wearing black leather collars. The woman presenting her neck to Kommissar had tugged the collar out of the way for the blonde vampire, giving her unfettered access to her neck. Kommissar smiled at Beca and said, “I like having a more organic drink, directly from its source.” She coolly then brought her mouth to the young woman’s neck, and bit. The young woman only gave a small cry and whimper, as Kommissar fed.

Beca thought she might be ill. 

<{(0)}>

Theo took great pleasure watching Benji crumple to the floor from his one punch. He was perplexed that the young man had broken from the trance he had been under, but figured that would be remedied once he was raised to full vampire. Then Theo would be able to make Benji do anything as punishment. Until then, Theo knew exactly how he would punish the nerd.

“Bind him, then wake him,” ordered Theo. He dismissively stepped over Benji’s prone body, as he sauntered over to Emily. With a truly lecherous leer, Theo traced a finger over Emily’s cheek. He dropped his voice into a husk, as he stared into the frightened singer’s eyes, and promised, “I want the nerd awake and alert, so I can force him to watch as I ravish his girl, Emily…”

So confident in the moment, Theo looked back at Benji being hauled from the floor. The two guards were not gentle, and delivered a couple quick rabbit punches to Benji’s ribs, and kidneys. He therefore missed the fear leaving Emily’s eyes, to be replaced by determination. He therefore wasn’t ready for her knee. With impressive speed she moved, her right knew coming up with great power. Her aim was impeccable, and it caught Theo exact center in his groin.

Emily never liked seeing anyone in pain, and she hated hurting anything, but she took great pride in seeing the smug look fall from the Englishman’s face, replaced by confused pain. As he instinctively bent over, Emily brought her left knee up, and years of practice ensured she caught Theo, just below his chin. Again, there was a thrill as her would-be assailant’s head snapped back. Emily silently thanked her dad for all the times he had driven her to karate class, or given up his afternoons for her karate competitions. She was also glad he insisted on taking her to self-defense classes that showed the difference between karate competitions, and defending yourself on the streets. Especially the class that had given her a pepper spray can. Without a second’s hesitation, she pulled the small container from the front pocket of her jeans and sprayed its contents directly into Theo’s eyes. She then snapped a perfect roundhouse kick to his head. Her foot catching Theo right where she was aiming, in the temple, midway between his left eye, and his left ear.

Again, years of practice kicked in, and instinctively Emily adopted the Shotokan karate defensive stance that she found was most comfortable for herself.

It took a second, but she realized that the room was completely silent. She grew embarrassed as she realized everyone was staring at her. With a small shrug she said, “What? My dad was a Marine, he wanted to make sure his little girl knew how to protect herself.”

“Damn girl! I thought Beca was the only badass on the tour,” said Cynthia Rose with a low whistle. This both embarrassed Emily, and filled her with pride.

Unfortunately, the men in black combat gear seemed to wake up. A trio moved to defend Theo and subdue her. Emily relaxed into her stance, readying herself for her next kick, when she heard Stacie say, “Oh look, it’s a party.”

Emily’s head snapped, along with everyone else’s, in the direction Stacie’s voice came from. They watched the tall brunette step down from the stairs. It was Stacie, but she looked different. Her hair was mussed, and had a 1980’s big hair vibe. Stacie had always been a free spirit when it came to sex, but now she looked like a total sexbomb. Emily felt her cheeks heat up as she watched the taller woman lick her lips. The heat the teen singer was feeling only increased as Stacie smiled in a way that was both sexy and dangerous. Emily swallowed; her mouth suddenly really dry. It didn’t help when Stacie said, “And you brought food.”

In the blink of an eye, Stacie had seized the closest of Theo’s combat minions, and sank her teeth into his neck.

“OH HELL NO! Did she just BITE him in the NECK!?!”

Cynthia Rose’s freak out shook Emily out of her stupor, and she realized she still had one of the men in combat gear in front of her. She sent two fast kicks into his abdomen, but with a lot less effect than she had had with Theo. From the way her foot connected with the man, she could tell he was pretty muscular. The cruel smile he flashed; told the girl she had made a mistake.

Again, reverting from her karate, to her more practical self-defense lessons, she used a move her father had taught her, and as the man advanced forward, she brought her foot down with all her strength on the outside of his right knee. He grunted in pain, and collapsed, as she broke his leg, and tore his MCL and ACL.

Unfortunately, Emily’s victory was short lived, as the other man approaching her, connected with a backhand across her face, that sent her flying back.

Still woozy from the punch Theo delivered, Benji saw the man dressed like a commando strike Emily. Consumed by rage, the usually quiet young man broke free from the two minions holding him, and with a battle cry tackled the man who had just hit Emily. Catching the man with his full weight, and placing his shoulder into the man’s midsection, Benji was able to take him down. Of course, he dislocated his shoulder, but he was so hopped up on adrenaline, Benji didn’t notice, as he reigned ineffectual punches down on the prone figure.

This unleashed the rest.

Grabbing a lamp off a small end table she was next to, Cynthia Rose swung it like a club, and bashed one of the men near her across the back of his head. She followed up with another as the man crumbled.

Flo produced a butterfly knife she kept in a hidden pocket. With an impressive flick of her wrists, Flo opened the blade, and stabbed repeatedly a guard standing with his back to her. She then brought her left knee up and connected with the back of his head when he fell to his knees. She then turned and used the knife to cut the bindings on Jesse, freeing his arms and hands. She had just cut the last when she was hit with a cattle prod, the electric shock sending her to the floor.

Jesse immediately stepped in between Flo and her assailant. He batted the cattle prod away and delivered an elbow to the attacker’s nose. He then brought the elbow back across the man’s face on the back swing. The man tried to fend Jesse off with the cattle prod, but Jesse moved inside the man’s reach, and disarmed him, breaking the man’s wrist. Now armed with the cattle prod, Jesse jabbed it right between the man’s eyes, and triggered the charge.

Jesse looked over, in time to see Lily jump up and bring her legs so she can move her hands so that the handcuffs were no longer behind her, and now her hands were in front of her. Without missing a beat, Lily jumped onto the back of another black clad minion. She brought the handcuffs over the man’s head, and then pulled the handcuff chain across his throat. He struggled as she pulled with all her might, working her knees between herself and his back. There was a faint pop, and the man collapsed, unable to breath.

Lily scurried to the side, freeing the handcuffs from around the dead man’s neck as another attacker came at her. Stacie intercepted the man though, killing him quickly with a twist to his neck.

The fighting was coming to an end. All the men in their combat gear were down. Everyone looked around warily, shocked at the sudden violent change of events.

In particular, Stacie looked about frantically. She growled, “Where is Aubrey?!”

<{(0)}>

“ENOUGH!”

The laughter is gone. Beca had continued to push Kommissar’s buttons. The show of feeding on the pretty young lingerie model had shaken Beca for a moment, but then it had had the opposite of Kommissar’s desired effect. The petite music star had realized that there was little chance of escape, and so decided she would fight in the only way she could.

“I grow weary of your little games, meine feisty Maus,” Kommissar said with malice.

“Please,” Beca snarked. “I’m just getting started, and the truth is, even now, I think you like all of this. It must get tiring having everyone just bow down to your sexy ass,” Beca said, as she fought to keep from rolling her eyes. She really needed to get control of her words. She couldn’t stop with the unintended compliments.

“You have pushed to the point where I will make you watch as I cause Chloe as much pain as I can. I will take her to the edge of her death, and bring her back again, only to start over.”

“Chloe is better than you,” Beca said with a snarl. “She will kill you and then go out for a beer. I hear German beer is supposed to be pretty good. I’m more of a wine girl myself, but when in Berlin and all.”

Kommissar growled and her fangs popped out over her bottom lip. “Silence! I am tired of listening to you.”

Beca smirked and shrugged her shoulders. “Whatever.”

Kommissar’s eyes narrowed and then she smiled; it was an evil smile and Beca gulped but still maintained her sense of bravado.

“This show of bluster has been entertaining, but now I grow bored. I need a different form of entertainment.” She seemed to consider for a moment. “You will sing for us.” Her face lights up, as if she’s hit on a really great idea. “Ja, tiny maus. You will sing.” Kommissar ordered. “I have heard your music. It is not bad. So, sing.”

Kommissar sat on the bed with her back against the headboard. She pointed at Beca, and nonchalantly waved. “Put on a show for me.”

Beca scoffed. “I don’t sing for free,” she said. “People better than you pay good money to hear me sing.”

“I will pay with your life,” Kommissar said as she becomes more bored with the conversation. “Is that the going rate for you to sing?”

Beca blanched slightly, but would not back down. If she was going to die, she was going to go out on her terms.

“How about I give you a special deal?” Beca sassed back. “I’ll only charge you half my usual rate. You can transfer the money to my Swiss account.” Beca snapped her fingers and said, “Oh, shoot! I don’t have a Swiss account, so you’ll just have to let me go so I can go open one and then you can transfer the money to it.”

Kommissar was growing increasingly tired of Beca’s disobedience. She stood from the bed and walked over to a closet, Beca’s eyes followed her every move.

The closet door was opened, and Beca leaned a bit to try and see what was inside.

Kommissar grabbed a whip, its thong made of leather braided with what looked like silver. The handle a tight leather knot with a wrist loop.

Mouth suddenly dry, Beca tried to swallow as Kommissar held the whip in her left hand, while putting her right hand through the wrist loop. With a menacing smirk, the blonde vampire curled her fingers around the handle and swung the whip back and forth with practiced ease.

Beca jumped as Kommissar suddenly swung the whip and a loud _CRACK_ echoed throughout the room. Kommissar turned to face Beca and smirked as she nonchalantly swung the whip toward one of her minions.

The blow was quick and the minion went down before Beca had a chance to look over at him. She swallowed and jerked her head back to Kommissar.

The smile on Kommissar’s face was pure evil. With a loud command, she ordered the minion up. The moment he was back on his feet, Kommissar cracked the whip again. The whip moved like lightning, the crack rang like thunder, and the minion was again on the floor.

Beca grimaced at the sight. She could see that the man was stifling the shout of pain that was on his lips. Yet he struggled to stand up at Kommissar’s command. “You will learn to obey, just as everyone does. Don’t mistake my not wanting to mark your beauty, as an inability to do it.”

The whip flicked out again, with nowhere near the speed of the previous two, nor the thunderous crack of sound, yet Beca cried out in pain as the tip of the whip wrapped around her right hip, and stung her ass. Beca rubbed her right butt cheek, embarrassed at her cry of pain. Kommissar looked quite pleased with herself.

“Now, let’s try this again,” Kommissar smiled evilly and said. “I will give Chloe twenty lashes with this whip. Full lashes, not the love tap I just gave you.” She walked towards Beca, who backed up, till she was flat against a wall. Kommissar pointed at Beca, her index finger just centimeters from Beca’s nose. The Kommissar’s voice dripped with condemnation. “You will sing for me, and for every song you sing, I will deduct one lash from the whipping I will give to your _girlfriend._ ”

Beca knew she was beaten. She closed her eyes and bowed her head. She took in several breaths and looked up and opened her eyes.

“Fine,” Beca said tersely.

“I knew you would see things my way,” Kommissar said and sauntered, whip in hand, back over to the bed and settled in as before, with her back against the headboard. “You may proceed.”

“I don’t have any music,” Beca said.

“Sing it, how you say, a cappella,” Kommissar suggested.

Beca closed her eyes again and ran through her catalog of songs. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt something happening to her. She felt fear; and anger; and bloodlust; and despair?

“Chloe,” Beca whispered.

Something was happening to Chloe, and Beca could not get a read on it. But she was feeling Chloe, which meant Chloe was close.

Beca started to panic. If she could feel Chloe, that meant that she was closer to being tormented and whipped by Kommissar. She had to do something and do it fast.

A song popped into Beca’s head and she started singing.

 _There's no time for us_  
There's no place for us  
What is this thing that builds our dreams  
Yet slips away from us? 

<{(0)}>

_Kommissar._

The title alone made Chloe agonizingly sick to her stomach. She could not believe that fate had finally reunited her with her Beca, only to deliver them both into the hands of true evil.

Her real name was Eerika, but now everyone called her Kommissar, and she was the head of one of the most powerful vampire families. Chloe shuddered as memories of being her slave began to intrude on her thoughts. Eerika had been a cruel mistress.

The thought of Beca in her hands made Chloe sick to her stomach. What was worse, she could feel Beca’s fear, and was sure Beca could feel her despair.

<{(0)}>

_Who wants to live forever?  
Who wants to live forever?_

The song came easily to the petite singer. The words flowed easily with so much soul. Beca sang the melancholy song, originally performed by _Queen_ , with all her heart. She thought the lyrics and vibe just fit the situation. She sang with soul and passion.

 _There's no chance for us_  
It's all decided for us  
This world has only one  
Sweet moment set aside for us

It wasn’t what Eerika had expected, in the way of songs, but she did find it beautiful. She loved the taste of fear and despair in her prey, and it was there in the petite American in abundance. Yet the singer was still managing to show defiance, courage, and strength. It made the prospect of breaking her, that much more tantalizing.

 _Who wants to live forever?_  
Who wants to live forever?  
Who?

<{(0)}>

_Who dares to love forever  
Oh, when love must die?_

Slumped in her seat, Aubrey was numb to all that was happening. She couldn’t believe how this night had turned. She’s especially worried about Stacie, as she is truly vulnerable right now. Because of Lily’s shield,

Her eyes are open, but unfocused. In many ways her mind is shut down in a desperate need to not think about what had happened.

For the first time in many decades, Aubrey was scared. She was scared of losing her soulmate, of being alone. She was scared of being without Stacie.

Stacie was her light in a world of darkness, and God, she was entranced by her. Every single day was a better day with her in it. She couldn’t believe how much her life had changed in the few weeks they had known each other. It had been as if a missing part of her had been returned.

She could be at peace if she knew Stacie was safe. Knowing this wasn’t the case made this situation worse. She would do anything if it meant that Stacie was safe.

It was at that moment Aubrey resolved that she would attack the moment she was face to face with Eerika. She would surely lose, but better to be killed by the _Kommissar_ than live without Stacie. True despair was the thought of living a life without her.

_But touch my tears with your lips  
Touch my world with your fingertips_

<{(0)}>

 _And we can have forever_  
And we can love forever  
Forever is our today

Stacie, Lily, and Jesse made quick work of the remaining minions, who had been tasked with cleanup.

Lily looked at Cynthia Rose and Flo. “Give me your phone.”

Without hesitation Flo produced her iPhone, opened it, and handed it over. Lily took it, and brought up the map app. She punched in an address from memory and handed it back. She then opened the _Safari_ app and again typed a URL in from memory. When she was done, she handed the phone back. “You two take Emily and Benji and go to the address on the map. It’s a safe house. Make sure you don’t allow Benji near a phone.” She gave the young man a withering look. For his part he looked sheepish. Returning her attention to CR and Flo, she continued, “I put in a URL for a website with instructions. In two hours, you will still be on the road, but find a phone and follow the first instruction. Then if we don’t arrive within twenty-four hours, implement the last protocol.” She looked at them both with a softer expression. “Do you understand?”

Both Cynthia Rose and Flo nodded and mumbled their affirmatives. “What are you going to do?”

With a confident smile, Lily nods to Stacie. “We’re going to get our girls.”

Cynthia Rose looks a bit incredulous. “How?”

The smirk Lily adopts, is sly and knowing. “They are taking the long way around, whereas when I bought this place, I memorized the forest paths. We can catch them.”

Jesse stepped up, having relieved a number of bodies of their weapons. “What about Beca?” His tone was accusatory.

Lily automatically bristled at him having so many weapons near her and Stacie, answered coldly, “She’s one of our girls.”

Now it was Jesse’s turn to bristle. Stacie had had enough though. She opened the passenger side door to one of the black vans. “We don’t have time for this. Theo’s in the back. Let’s GO!”

Jesse and Lily start for the van, each saying, “I’ll drive.”

Lily gives Jesse a look, and pulls out the car keys. “Yeah, right. You’re in the back with Theo.”

The look on Jesse’s face suggested he was about to argue, but Stacie wasn’t having any of it. “Get in the back Jesse, or don’t come; your choice.” With that she slammed her door shut.

With a triumphant smirk, Lily jumped into the driver’s seat and immediately started the van. Jesse was forced to jump into the back of a moving vehicle, as Lily didn’t wait. With a curse he struggled to get the back door closed, but finally managed. There was another curse as he slammed his hand against one side of the van to keep from falling as the van took a sharp turn too fast. As they raced along, he was sure some of the turns and swerves the van took were solely done to toss him about, prior to him finding a seat

 _And we can have forever_  
And we can love forever  
Forever is our today

<{(0)}>

 _Who wants to live forever?_  
Who wants to live forever?  
Forever is our today…

_Crack!_

_“_ Ow! Fuck that hurt!” Shouted Beca as she rubbed at her left butt cheek. Even through her black jeans, the touch of Kommissar’s whip had bite.

“That? That was nothing, tiny Maus,” said Eerika as she sat in her chair. Another human thrall walked in carrying a golden tray with a crystal chalice. This time it was a young man with neatly trimmed black hair. He was dressed in gold color speedos, and looked like he was a competitive bodybuilder. The blonde vampire smiled, she could smell the fresh blood, and she knew the near nudity of her slaves, made the tiny brunette uncomfortable. “This is something,” she said, and suddenly the whip shot out. The crystal chalice simply exploded, causing the man holding it to cry in pain from some of the shards hitting his face, arm, and shoulder.

“Dummkopf! Bring me another!” The man bowed and hurried out, but not before feeling the sting of the whip on his back.

“What the fuck? What is wrong with you?” Beca couldn’t help herself now. She had gone full snark, and there wasn’t any turning back. “Why would you do that?”

For her part, Kommissar seemed to enjoy it. With a nonchalant shrug, she simply replied, “Because I can.” The whip lashed out again, catching Beca on the left hip and stinging her left butt cheek. Even as she yelped in pain, she knew from the demonstration it could be worse; a lot worse.

“And that’s why my ass needed another bruise?” Beca was still rubbing the spot.

“Nein, maus, that was because I grew tired of your melancholy song. I want something more upbeat,” Kommissar answered. She then lifted her whip. “But I also wanted to remind you who owns that sexy ass now.”

“You’re a sexy ass! Damn, I’ve got to stop that,” Beca huffed. Beca thought for a second, she could feel Chloe coming, which filled her with hope, even though she knew the redhead was a prisoner like her. Something about them being close just gave her hope; and with that a new song came to mind. With a small smile she began to sing.

 _No, I can't stay here longer_  
You cannot make me cry  
So I will leave you to wonder  
What will become of our lives

<{(0)}>

The bite of pain Beca felt makes Chloe bite her lower lip. She isn’t surprised that Beca has felt pain, she’s actually been surprised at the lack of pain. Eerika was always one who took pleasure in the pain of others. Still the sharp pain is a promise of more to come.

Yet as the van continues to carry them ever closer towards the castle, and the Kommissar, Chloe is surprised by the hope she feels from Beca, and though she knows it’s irrational, it gives her strength.

Chloe Beale has always been a glass half full type of person, always looking for the silver lining. She can’t help but hold out hope for them. That Beca still has hope means something to her; no matter how faint.

Chloe looked over to Aubrey, and is surprised to see her smiling. She arched an eyebrow, and asked, “What?”

Aubrey is staring so hard at the side of the van; Chloe begins to wonder if Aubrey has a plan to bore a hole through the side with her stare alone. Without turning her head, Aubrey answered, “Stacie.” Her smile grows. “She survived. And she’s coming!”

_I'll swallow hard, fall apart  
Break and bleed but you won't see_

<{(0)}>

“I like the lyrics, mean maus, but what is this melancholy bullshit?”

Beca ignored her. It’s one of the songs she wrote in high school, during a dark period of her life. It was never released, too dark said the executives at the label, but she had kept it in her library in her head. It helped her channel the darkness away. She needs that now. So, she just continues to sing.

 _Tears won't fall_  
While pride stands tall  
Maybe they can't be heard or seen  
But tears aren't quiet things

<{(0)}>

“Faster! Can’t you make this go faster?!”

Lily ignored Stacie. She understood what the taller woman was going through, but honestly, she couldn’t go any faster. They had just emerged from the forest road and were actually ahead of where the convoy was. Centuries of being with Aubrey and Chloe had allowed Lily to gain a bond, and she too could sense them. She was sure it wasn’t as strong as what Stacie could feel with Aubrey, or Beca and Chloe, but it was enough to know that the convoy of three vehicles coming towards the same intersection as them held the two.

“Jesse, are you buckled in?”

“Yeah! No thanks to you!”

“Are you and Theo on the right side?”

“Umm, yeah; uhh, why?”

Lily smirked. “Because then you might survive.” She nodded to Stacie; silently hoping she would understand. Stacie could see the basics of the plan, and nodded, bracing herself.

 _“Ready yourselves_ ,” Lily whispered.

Aubrey and Chloe’s heads shot up, and they looked at each other and smiled. “Lily.” They then followed Lily’s instruction, and readies themselves for what was about to come.

Luck was on Lily’s side. The lead vehicle was already through the tight intersection, the second, the van with Aubrey and Chloe, had just entered. Neither vehicle saw Lily’s van, as it was black, and running without lights. Lily had the gas pedal down to the floor, and entered the intersection just ahead of the second vehicle. She cranked the steering wheel hard to the right, and the van immediately began to tilt into the turn. It would have flipped over, except the back end swung about and caught the other black van like a club. The side of the van crumpled as it caught the other right at the front passenger door. The commando like minion in the passenger seat was instantly pulverized into the driver; neither made it.

 _They scream_  
They scream  
They scream

<{(0)}>

Aubrey’s words barely registered with Chloe before she is tossed against the restraints holding her in place. Both she and Aubrey had been doubly strapped in, to ensure neither could escape, or harm anyone. It served them well as they were spared being tossed about, as an explosion seemed to tear into the front of the van. The same could not be said for the three guards with them, who had not been wearing seatbelts.

One was dead on impact, his head going full force into the wall of the van. The second had the misfortune of landing on Aubrey, who though a bit dazed from her head hitting the wall behind her, had the wherewithal to extend her fangs and latch onto his neck.

The third fell in front of Chloe, who was the least affected by the crash. She immediately began kicking and stomping the guard. The heel of her boots caught him repeatedly in the head, each with enough force that he wouldn’t get up, yet she continued, just to make sure.

 _Though my throat is on fire_  
My eyes will be liars  
And they'll try to stay drier  
Until you turn away

<{(0)}>

“ _Jesus Christ_! What the FUCK was THAT!”

“Us, improvising, asshole,” replied Stacie, as she moved gingerly. The other van had taken the brunt of the collision, but still it had been a rough way to bring their van to a stop. One hundred plus to zero in an instant was always going to be a bit hard. From the side mirror she could see the other van, it seemed to be missing the front cab. She winced, but she could sense Aubrey, that she was well, and getting stronger. “I’m going for Aubrey,” she told Lily.

The Korean woman looked through the cracked windshield at the black BMW, that had come to a stop, just ahead. “I will take care of the front car.”

As they began to move, Jesse called out. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Get out here, and take care of the trail vehicle,” ordered Lily, as she pulled out her favorite Katana sword, and started to run towards the BMW that was rapidly backing towards them.

“And make it fast!” Shouted Stacie as she used her newfound strength to rip open one of the side doors to their van, so Jesse could get out. She couldn’t believe the strength she now possesses.

Having witnessed the display of strength, Jesse swallowed and just said “Okay.”

_I'll swallow hard, fall apart  
Break and bleed but you won't see_

<{(0)}>

“Mein Gott! These lyrics! Do you not know any happy songs? You know something like _Taylor Swift_ or _Ace of Base_?”

Beca just smirked and continued.

 _Tears will fall, I hear them all_  
They scream  
(Scream, they scream)  
They scream (Oh, oh)

<{(0)}>

Lily raced towards the BMW, even as it was backing towards her. The driver must have thought that he would be able to run her over, though it was a foolish attempt. She easily jumped out of the way of the car, though she did leave her Katana dragging, so it gouged the side of the car. She left a huge scratch down the length of the car.

The BMW immediately stopped, and Pieter jumped from the car. “Are you INSANE?! Do you know how much it will be to fix that? This is a BMW NAZCA C2! It is a work of ART!”

Lily only smirked.

Enraged, Pieter leapt for her.

 _They scream_  
They scream  
They scream

<{(0)}>

“Chloe, I think he’s dead,” said Aubrey, as she indicated the guard the redhead had been kicking, even as she tried to nudge the husk of the now drained guard off of her.

Chloe gave the third guard one more kick, just to be a hundred percent positive. The body gave no indication of life, and she let out a sigh. Chloe took no satisfaction from that. The man was most likely a slave, like she had once been, but she and Aubrey had to continue to fight.

She braced herself for what would happen when the rest of the guards came, which wouldn’t be long, as she heard the two back doors to the van open with a wrenching sound of metal being torn.

She was shocked to see Stacie leap into the van. The tall brunette ignored everything in the van, save for Aubrey. She was instantly next to the bound blonde, and capturing her lips with her own.

“Oh, God, Brey! I was so worried!”

Chloe was so happy for her best friend. Being reunited with your soulmate is like no other feeling. She wishes it were under better circumstances, but this would do. Though she would need to ask Stacie to free them in another minute.

Movement at the back of the van caught Chloe’s attention. Two of the black clad minions were there with sub machine guns pointing right at them. Aubrey and Stacie noticed, too, and Stacie immediately put her body in between the shooters and Aubrey.

Chloe saw the twitch of their trigger fingers, and braced for the pain as shots rang out. She squeezed her eyes shut. Not wanting to watch them die. The shots were so loud in the van; the silence that came next was nearly as deafening.

Slowly Chloe opened her eyes and noticed that neither she, nor Aubrey or Stacie had been shot. The black clad men were gone. From the corner of her eye she saw Jesse walk out, holding a smoking gun. He looked into the van with a satisfied smirk.

His eyes met Chloe’s, and each froze. Jesse’s demeanor changed just slightly, and Chloe thought she saw his gun start to move towards her. She will never know for certain, because suddenly Jesse felt a bloody blade touch the bottom of his jaw.

Standing to his side, Katana outstretched to his throat, was Lily. Jesse couldn’t help noticing that the sword she was holding had recently been used. Lily looked at him, and shook her head.

Chloe couldn’t help but smile as he put his gun away.

 _Not so silent and innocent_  
Acid rain from your fingerprints  
Echoes, rivers of loneliness  
Hitting the walls of my heart

<{(0)}>

 _They scream_  
Not so silent and innocent  
Acid rain from your fingerprints  
They scream

_Echoes, rivers of loneliness  
Hitting the walls of my heart_

Beca could tell something was changing. Something for the better. She just needed to hold on. She just needed to resist.

 _They scream_  
They scream  
They… 

_Crack!_

“FUCK! SHIT! That Fucking HURT!”

“I wanted to hear you scream,” Kommissar said with a shrug.

Beca took a deep breath. She refused to rub the spot, this time Kommissar had managed to have the whip lash across her whole butt. The vampire did seem to have a lot of skill with it. Undoubtedly from years of practice. This should have scared Beca; filled her with fear. Yet, something she was getting from Chloe dispelled all fear. So, she started singing again, unasked. If only to distract Kommissar.

 _You shout it out_  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up

<{(0)}>

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium

“What now?”

Chloe, Aubrey, Stacie, and Lily all look at him as if he’s an idiot. They answer as one.

“We get Beca.”

 _Cut me down_  
But it's you who has further to fall  
Ghost town, haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much

 _I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium, I am titanium  
Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard, thus bulletproof glass

 __  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
I am titanium

**< {(0)}>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just had to end with that song.  
> Songs used in this chapter:
> 
> ‘Who Wants to Live Forever?’ by Queen
> 
> ‘Scream’ by Sergey Lazarev
> 
> ‘Titanium’ by David Guetta (Sung by Sia)


	27. Chapter 27 - Storming the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title kind of says it all, our heroes storm the castle to take on Kommissar and rescue Beca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Pitch Perfect Fans.  
> We present Chapter Twenty-Seven. Thanks to BeChloeIsLegit for taking the lead, while I battled writer’s block. She is the best writing partner.  
> BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters, we just really like them.

* * *

_You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
I am TITANIUM!

Beca couldn’t help the smile that grew on her face as she finished singing _Titanium_. She could feel Chloe and she sensed a renewed energy and satisfaction coming from the redhead. She too felt a renewed energy knowing Chloe was close and getting steadily closer.

_Crack!_

Beca gritted her teeth but did not give Kommissar the satisfaction of seeing her show the pain she was feeling. She took a breath and smirked at Kommissar.

“I believe that was the third song,” Beca said. “Only seventeen more to go.”

Kommissar could only glare at Beca. Her admiration for Beca’s continued disobedience was only slightly held at bay by her disdain for the two Anathema that were being escorted to the castle.

“I have a song I think you’ll like,” Beca said, causing Kommissar to look at her. Beca stood her ground and Kommissar sighed as if bored, and waved her hand for Beca to proceed.

Beca started the song.

_Zwei drei vier one two three_

Beca got a thrill when Kommissar sat straight up when she rapped the first line in German. She continued rapping the first stanza.

 _It's easy to see_  
_But it's not that I don't care so_  
 _Cause I hear it all the time_  
 _But they never let you know_  
 _On the TV and the radio_  
 _She was young her heart was pure_  
 _But every night is bright she got_  
 _She said sugar is sweet_  
 _She come rappin' to the beat_  
 _Then I knew that she was hot_

Beca switched over to singing the chorus. Kommissar had a smile on her face and Beca couldn’t help but think about how beautiful the woman was when she smiled. She groaned internally, and gave her head a gentle shake to get those thoughts out of her head.

 _She was singin’_  
_Don't turn around, oh oh_  
 _Der Kommissar's in town, oh oh_  
 _You're in her eye_  
 _And you'll know why_  
 _The more you live_  
 _The faster you will die_

 _Singin'_  
_Don't turn around, oh oh_  
 _Der Kommissar's in town, oh oh_  
 _And if she talks to you_  
 _And you don't know why_  
 _You say your life_  
 _Is gonna make you die._

“This is a much better song, mein tiny maus,” Kommissar said. “I might have to keep you around for a while longer.” The blonde smirked. “Before I break you.”

Beca ignored Kommissar, as she continued to keep her attention with her singing.

_Hear the children_   
_Don't turn around, oh oh_   
_Der Kommissar's in town, oh oh_   
_She's got the power_   
_And you're so weak_   
_And your frustration will not let you speak_

_Don't turn around, oh oh_   
_Der Kommissar's in town, oh oh_   
_And if she talks to you_   
_Then you'll know why_   
_The more you live_   
_The faster you will die_

_Don't turn around, oh oh_   
_Der Kommissar's in town, oh oh_   
_And if she talks to you_   
_Then you'll know why_   
_The more you live_   
_The faster you will die_

_Don't turn around, oh oh_  
_Der Kommissar's in town, oh oh_  
 _And if she talks to you_  
 _Then you'll know why_  
 _The more you live_  
 _The faster you will die_

_Don't turn around, wa-uh-oh (yeah-yeah)  
Der Kommissar's in town, wa-uh-oh_

Kommissar stood from the bed and began clapping. She walked toward Beca and Beca’s bravado faltered slightly.

“Did you just make this up?” Kommissar asked as she leaned down to look Beca in the eye. She stroked Beca’s cheek. “For me? I am flattered, mein tiny maus.”

Beca pulled back from Kommissar and chuckled as she said, “Don’t be. It’s an old song.” Her smirk returned as she added, “Not as old as you, but still old.”

Kommissar stood to her full height and glared at Beca. “Watch yourself,” she said. “My plans have not changed for your girlfriend. She will get twenty savage lashes from my whip when she arrives.”

“I don’t think so,” Beca said. “It’s down to sixteen and when I’m done, it will be down to zero. You can’t resist hearing me sing your name, can you? So, all I have to do is sing your name sixteen more times and the whip will not be used on Chloe.”

Kommissar let out a breath. “I can do whatever I please,” she said with a growl.

“But, you won’t,” Beca said unfazed. “I can tell you are a woman of your word, so you will not use the whip on Chloe if I sing sixteen more songs for you.”

Kommissar is fuming and tries to maintain the upper hand. Suddenly, for reasons unknown even to herself, she lurched at Beca and pulls her into a deep kiss.

Beca is shocked, and it takes her a few seconds before her brain catches up to what is happening before. With an effort, she pulled away and stepped back.

A realization comes to her as she wiped her mouth on her sleeve. She laughed as she said, “I can honestly say that did nothing for me. Now, if you don't mind, I have some songs to sing to save the woman I really want to kiss.”

“ARRRGGGHHH!” Kommissar screamed and twisted her wrist to send the tip of the whip flying across the room. It hit the wall and a large chunk of plaster fell to the floor.

“No,” Kommissar said. “I am done with this game.” She grins evilly toward Beca and swings the whip in a threatening manner. “Let’s play a new game.”

Beca continued to stand ramrod straight, not allowing Kommissar’s words or actions with the whip affect her. It took every ounce of her courage and strength, but she didn’t flinch; in fact, she looked down at her nails and sighed, as if she is bored while waiting for Kommissar to continue.

<{(0)}>

“And how exactly are we going to get to Beca?” Jesse asked. “Your attack dog destroyed all the vehicles.”

“Not all,” Lily said with a smug grin looking over at Pieter’s BMW.

At this point, Stacie walked over and dumped Theo’s body on the ground. “He’s still alive. Pity.”

“The only car that is still drivable is a two-seater,” Jesse said, ignoring Stacie.

“So,” Lily said with a shrug of her shoulders. She picked Theo up and placed him in the passenger seat. She walked around and opened the driver’s side door. “Lucky you. You get to drive. Get in.”

“What about the rest of you?” Jesse asked.

Lily smiled and looked at the others.

“We’re running,” Chloe said with a smirk at Jesse. “Want to race?”

Jesse glared at Chloe and got behind the wheel of the car. He started the engine.

“We’ll go ahead and you can meet us,” Lily told him.

Stacie doesn’t look so sure. She took Aubrey by the elbow and asked, “Are you sure about this?” There’s real trepidation in her voice.

With a warm smile, Aubrey nodded. “Trust us. Just let yourself go. If it helps, match my stride.” Stacie nodded and gave Aubrey a quick kiss.

Jesse looked dumbfounded. “How do they expect to beat this car?”

“Watch and learn, frat boy,” Aubrey said and, suddenly, Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie were running.

All Jesse saw were three blurs as they disappeared around a bend.

“Holy shit!” Jesse said and tore off after them.

<{(0)}>

Beca closed her eyes as she continued to look down. She can feel Chloe and she is close, very close. She needed to keep Kommissar off her game so Chloe, and whoever else she is bringing, can get inside the castle and find her.

Beca looked back up at Kommissar, her resting bitch face in place.

“So, what game do you have in mind?” Beca asked, trying to sound uninterested in the answer. Her face lit up as she said, “If you can’t think of one, how about we play _Hide and Seek?_ Just you and me. You, and you alone, close your eyes and count to one hundred. I’ll find someplace to hide and you have to find me. What do you say? Think you can find me without the help of your minions?”

“I am going to take great pleasure in breaking you,” Kommissar said. “I promise you it will be slow and very painful.”

“Kommissar, you cannot break Beca,” Fat Amy said.

Kommissar and Beca jerked their heads to look at Fat Amy, both forgetting she was still in the room.

“Beca is my best friend,” Fat Amy said. “I came to save her from the redhead soul-stealer, not to watch her be broken.”

_Crack!_

The whip flew out, catching Fat Amy in the leg and causing the Aussie to fall to the floor with a cry.

“That was uncalled for!” Beca yelled at Kommissar. “Leave her out of this.” She positioned herself in between Kommissar and Amy.

“Ah,” Kommissar said with a gleam in her eye. “All this bravado you are displaying is just an act. You do care about your friends and what happens to them. Which means you care about what will happen to Chloe.” Kommissar leaned in to stare into Beca’s eyes. “I will kill her while you watch. Or maybe I will kill you and let her watch. Oh, the tough decisions one must make as a feared leader.”

Kommissar stood tall again and took a few steps before she turned back to Beca. “I’ll let you decide which of you I kill first.”

“Let’s stop bullshitting around,” Beca snarled. “Give me a weapon and let’s end this now. You and me. A fight to the death.”

Kommissar laughed. “That would be too easy. I have decided I will kill your girlfriend first and let you watch.”

“That threat is getting old,” Beca said, her voice quivering only slightly at the thought of Chloe dying. She had to keep up her brave front just a little bit longer. Chloe was so, so close.

<{(0)}>

Jesse pulled up to the four vampires who stopped about a half a mile from the Castle. Jesse sat in the driver’s seat with wide eyes and a slackened jaw. He put down the window and looked out to see the women standing with their arms crossed, staring at him.

“How did you beat me here?” Jesse asked, his voice filled with awe.

Lily shook her head and looked at Jesse. “We have a plan.”

“Let’s hear it,” Jesse said.

Aubrey growled as she noticed Jesse still sitting in the car. She walked over and bent down to look in the window. “Get out of the car,” she whispered.

Jesse jumped out of the car and followed Aubrey back over to the others. “Why are you whispering?”

“We’re dealing with vampires,” Stacie said. “They have super hearing.”

“Oh,” Jesse mumbled. “Right.”

“Okay, Lily,” Chloe said. “Fill Jesse in on the plan.”

Lily turned and indicated the castle. From their vantage point, Jesse could see that the entrance to the Castle grounds is vast; an enormous gate emblazoned with a dual-wolf insignia. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he could make out four guards standing watch.

“Since we have Pieter’s car,” Lily said. “You will drive it through the gate without stopping. The guards would not dare stop Pieter’s car. You will stop the car at the-”

“Why am I driving?” Jesse asked, looking slightly panicked.

“Because, even with the windows tinted they would be able to tell if the driver was short or tall,” Chloe explained. “Don’t slow down. Don’t stop; just drive through like you own the place. That’s what Pieter would do. The guards will think you are him and the element of surprise will still be on our side. Now shut up and listen.”

“Um, oh, okay,” Jesse said. “Sorry.”

“Once you are through the gate, we four will go over the wall,” Lily continued. “Continue up to the main entrance and we will rendezvous there. Turn off the car and wait. There are four guards. We will deal with them swiftly and enter through the main doors. It should only take a few seconds to figure out where Beca is being held. After that, we do whatever we have to do to get to her.”

“Do you expect me to stay in the car or what?” Jesse asked. “Because I’m not going to. I’m here to save Beca; from all threats.” He couldn’t help the glance he threw toward Chloe.

“Why is he here?” Stacie asked in exasperation.

“You will wait in the car until we have disposed of the guards,” Lily said. “Then you will follow us into the castle. Stick close and kill anything that attacks. Got it?”

Jesse was nervous; Lily made him nervous. He took a deep breath and let it out. A calm came over him. “Got it,” he said fervently.

“Let’s go,” Chloe said.

Jesse got into the car. The four vampires quickly made their way to the wall and jumped over. They then stealthily made their way to the front entrance and waited for Jesse to drive through.

<{(0)}>

“Are you ignoring a direct challenge?” Beca asked.

Amy moaned and Beca was momentarily distracted. She wanted to check on her friend, but needed to keep Kommissar focused on her. She jerked back around when she heard movement. Kommissar was facing her again with her evil grin in place.

“I am going to enjoy breaking you,” Kommissar said almost giddy with anticipation. “And Chloe will have to watch. You will be mine, tiny maus. And no one can stop me.”

Beca laughed; it was weak, but she managed to get it out. “I would rather die than be with you.”

“That could be arranged,” Kommissar said, and turned her back on Beca. “But my way is better. You’ll see; I’ll make you love me.”

Beca moved to attack Kommissar from behind. She knew it was a cowardly move; but she also knew it would surprise Kommissar.

Kommissar sensed Beca coming for her and turned swiftly, back-handing Beca across the face.

Beca flew across the room and hit the wall, falling to the ground. She shook her head and stood up. She wiped blood from the corner of her mouth and smiled a bloody grin. “Is that all you got?”

Kommissar’s face changed. Her teeth became fangs. “Enough!”

“I don’t think so,” Beca said and moved toward Kommissar again.

Before she took two steps she was grabbed. She struggled to get away, and Kommissar stood and watched as she tried.

“I can sense my team returning,” Kommissar said. “This will be over soon, so have a seat while we wait.”

Kommissar nodded to her minions who forced Beca over to a chair and shoved her down. She glared at them but remained seated.

Beca sensed that Chloe was near; possibly in the castle. She sat, tensed for the moment Chloe would enter the room.

<{(0)}>

Jesse parked at the main entrance and shut off the engine. The four guards looked at the car and one moved to walk down the steps to it.

Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie quietly moved toward the three remaining guards and snapped their necks. Lily jumped out and snapped the fourth guard’s neck before he had time to react.

Lily turned and ran back up the steps to join the others; they quietly made their way to the door.

“Dammit, Jesse,” Stacie whispered as she noticed he had not exited the car.

“I’ll get him,” Lily said and hurried back to the car. She ran around to the driver’s side and opened the door. Jesse sat staring at her, eyes unblinking. “Move it, asshole, or we’ll leave you to fend for yourself.”

Jesse came out of his stupor and hurried out of the car. He followed Lily to the others, and Stacie glared at him, shaking her head.

The group continued through the door and stopped to survey the entryway.

“Beca is in Eerika’s room,” Chloe whispered. “I feel some pain and anxiety. I think she knows we’re here.”

Chloe made to run up the stairs to get to Beca. Aubrey grabbed her arm and said, “We need to go slow, Chloe. We still have the element of surprise on our side, but that won’t last long if we rush in.”

Chloe nodded her head and they moved cautiously toward the stairs. As they reached the bottom, they heard footsteps coming from behind them. Lily used her Katana to swiftly take care of the two vampires coming toward them, while Stacie grabbed one that came from the side and snapped his neck. She dropped him to the ground next to his two comrades.

“Let’s go,” Aubrey said and they started making their way up the stairs.

<{(0)}>

“Ah,” Kommissar said, sensing more vampires near. “My team is back. In just moments we will see Chloe and Aubrey on their knees in front of me, begging for mercy.”

Beca lowered her head as if to show defeat, but she was really hiding her smile. She could sense how close Chloe was. She also somehow sensed that Chloe was _not_ a prisoner as Kommissar seemed to believe.

Watching the statuesque vampire, she noted a change in her demeanor, as if she sensed something was amiss. Beca hurriedly tried to come up with a way to distract the vampire. In the end, she decided she just had to embrace her awkwardness. Raising her voice, she asked, “So, what’s it like being a German sex goddess?”

It had the desired effect as Kommissar refocused on her. “German sex goddess? Hmm, I like it. Is that what you see when you look at me?” Kommissar chuckled, and then her horrible smirk was back. She walked towards Beca in a very sensual way, stopping just within her arms reach. With a lascivious smile she traced her index finger along Beca’s jaw. “I’m sure you will get a taste or two, mein feisty maus.”

<{(0)}>

The five would-be-rescuers slowly wind their way through the labyrinthine of hallways, with Lily in the lead. At each corner or junction, Lily would check to make sure there was no one there. So far, they had come across a half-dozen guards, one at a time or a pair. Lily had easily dispatched them, but they were leaving a trail of bodies in their wake.

They came to another corner and paused before it; Lily leaning over slightly to check. It was a long hallway, with four more guards in black suits waiting at the end in front of a single door.

“Kommissar’s room has four guards blocking the door,” Lily said. “It’s too far for us to sneak up on them.”

Stacie looked at her, and asked, “Could we just rush them?”

With a shake of her head, Lily responded. “They are minions like me. They have enhanced reaction times, and sub-machine guns. I’m betting the bullets are silver.”

A sound caught their attention, and Lily spun about as two servers appeared.

<{(0)}>

Theo groaned and rubbed his neck. He suddenly sat upright and looked around, taking in his surroundings.

“Bloody hell,” Theo grumbled as recognition settled in. “Those bitches are going after Beca.”

It took him a couple minutes, but he was able to free himself of his restraints. Once free, Theo jumped out of the car and grabbed the door to hold himself up. He shook his head and closed his eyes to ease the dizziness. As soon as his head was somewhat clear, he rushed up the steps, nearly falling over one of the dead guards. He pushed on and ran through the open front door. He stopped when he saw three more bodies near the stairs.

He listened and could hear sounds of what sounded like a scuffle coming from farther inside the castle; close to Kommissar’s room. He made his way up the stairs, stepping over bodies as he went. He cautiously moved through the twists and turns, checking the bodies, only to be disappointed when none of the dead were Lily, Aubrey, or Chloe.

As Theo got closer, he stopped as an idea came to him and his lips turned up in an evil grin. He knew he was weakened from the accident, so he decided to stay back until the Anathema began their attack on Kommissar and her minions. While they were busy, he would sneak in and grab up Beca. Taking her away before any of them knew what had happened.

Theo’s grin turned lascivious as he muttered, “Beca will be mine.”

<{(0)}>

The two servants froze at the site of Lily, Jesse, and the three vampires. Lily leaped at the pair, already bringing the sword down in an overhand slash, that would have taken the boy’s head off, if Aubrey hadn’t stepped in between. It was close, but Lily was able to stay her blade. She gave the blonde a questioningly look. She also nodded her appreciation of the courage it took for Aubrey to not flinch.

For her part, Aubrey had focused all her will on the two servers. In a blink of an eye she felt their will bend to hers as she compelled them. “Kneel.”

The young man and woman instantly followed Aubrey’s order, each dropping to their knees. They looked up at Aubrey expectantly. “Who do you serve?”

“You mistress,” both servants answered simultaneously in monotone voices.

“We are so role playing the next time we get a chance,” Stacie breathed out, her body reacting to Aubrey’s display.

Outwardly, Aubrey ignored Stacie’s comment, though she let the brunette know there was a possibility through their link. Stacie gave a nod, and a wink.

Pointing towards a door, Aubrey asked, “What’s in there?”

The young man answered. “It’s a storage closet, mistress.”

“What are you thinking, Brey?” Chloe asked.

Not answering immediately, Aubrey looked over at Lily and Jesse, as if sizing them up. She then turned to the two servants and ordered, “Go into the closet, and strip.”

“Wow, Brey, didn’t see that coming; kinky.” Stacie said. “But do you really think now is the time?”

There’s a discernible touch of pink to Aubrey’s cheeks, but she again ignored Stacie’s comment, and, instead, looked at Lily and Jesse and said, “I have a plan.”

<{(0)}>

“Wo ist mein idiotischer Bruder?”

Beca just stares at Kommissar blankly. The blonde vampire lets out a plaintive sigh, and repeats, “I want to know where my idiot brother is.”

“Good question,” Beca said. She gets up and heads for the door. “Tell you what; I’ll go find him.”

“NEIN!”

Two guards immediately stepped into Beca’s path to the door. The petite brunette looks over her shoulder and said, “Really, it’s no trouble. You look like you really want that answer.”

Kommissar chuckled in response. “I can’t decide if I should break you quickly or slowly, mein Maus. Quickly gets you into my bed faster, but I do think I would miss your feistiness.”

“Seems like a decision that should be made in private, why don’t I leave you to it,” Beca said back. She tried to step around a guard, but he placed a hand on her. “Dude! Watch the hand!” She attempted to swat the hand away, but the guard’s grip is like stone, and her attempt is for naught.

Desperately she wanted to get to the door; she knew Chloe was close. It felt as if she’s just on the other side.

“I’m afraid not, mein Maus,” Kommissar said. “Now sit.” When the petite brunette didn’t make a move back toward the chair, the blonde vampire ordered, “SETZ DICH!”

Beca felt herself propelled backward as the guard shoved her. She landed hard, and remained sprawled out between the chair and Kommissar. The look she fixed upon Kommissar is pure hatred.

“Ja, mein feisty Maus,” Kommissar said with great anticipation. “I think we will take things langsam.” When Beca showed confusion, Kommissar clarified. “Slowly. Oh, so tantalizingly slowly.”

<{(0)}>

“No,” Jesse said definitively. “And when I say no, I mean, Hell No!”

The three vampires looked at him as if they were bored with this conversation, which they were. They had been having it for five straight minutes now.

Jesse stepped back into the corridor, wearing only the servant’s black speedos, his unease easily seen in his face. He felt the eyes of the women on him, and thus the blush spreading quickly across his cheeks. He stood there rather self-consciously, his hands automatically coming together in front of his groin.

“Not sure what you’re so embarrassed about, Jesse,” Stacie said as she gave him an appraising look. “I now get why Beca stayed with you as long as she did.” Try as she might, Stacie couldn't help letting her eyes wander. He was turning a rather dark shade of red as Stacie took in his tall, lean body, which was now completely exposed to her wandering eye, save for the skin tight Speedo clutching his loins.

The low growl of jealousy from Aubrey is just loud enough for Jesse to hear, and caused him to step back. Stacie could feel Aubrey’s jealousy, so she shot her girlfriend a reassuring wink. But she wasn’t going to lie, Stacie always appreciated the human form, both male and female, and Jesse surprisingly had an exquisite body.

Chloe jumped in, telling both Aubrey and Stacie, “Down girls.” She then looked to Lily, who had also adopted the bikini of the other servant. Unlike Jesse, she’s quite comfortable in the attire.

“Nice tats, Lily,” Stacie said as she observed the myriad of intricate tattoos that cover Lily’s abdomen and sides.

Chloe heard Aubrey’s huff, and began to think that when they escape this place, Aubrey might need to take Stacie someplace remote for a while; for both their sanity.

“Okay, let’s do this,” Aubrey decided to take charge. “Lily, you and Jesse walk down the hall, and just before the guards go to open the door, attack. We’ll then attack them from this side. If we’re lucky, we’ll take them out before they can raise the alarm.”

“Not much of a plan,” Jesse observed.

Aubrey and Chloe shrugged, and said simultaneously, “Best we got.”

“It’ll do,” Lily said as she started toward the hallway where the guards are. “You coming, Jesse?”

He stood there for a moment, unsure what to do, but then sighed, and jogged to catch up. He turned a shade of red as he heard Stacie give a low wolf-whistle.

“So, what do we do with them?” Stacie indicated the two nude servants, who were standing placidly in the pantry like closet.

“Stay here, do not leave,” Aubrey ordered.

“Yes mistress,” came the monotone response from both the servants.

“Unless the police come,” Chloe added, “then you should come out, and tell them you were kidnapped by a crazed Englishman.”

When she looked over to Aubrey, she saw her questioning look. Chloe shrugged, and said, “If we get out of here, I’m calling the police. Let them know something’s going on here.”

“And the crazed Englishman?”

With a shrug, Chloe said, “Someone has to take the fall, Brey.”

“Good point,” Aubrey said.

<{(0)}>

“Walk naturally,” Lily said under her breath to Jesse.

“This isn’t going to work,” Jesse grumbled back.

“We’re halfway there, so it’s worked partially already,” Lily responded with a bit of exasperation.

By silent agreement the two fell quiet, as each attempted to adopt the attributes of the slaves they were impersonating.

The guards watched them approach, wearily. When they were less than ten feet away, the lead guard called them to halt. Two of the four guards move forward, but even before they get any closer, the lead shouted, “They’re IMPOSTERS!”

“Oh, Hell,” Lily said as she lashed out catching the closest in the abdomen with as powerful a kick as she can muster.

“Told you it wouldn’t work,” Jesse said as he barreled into the second guard.

“Enough talk, more fight,” Lily responded, though her voice didn’t betray any of the exertion it was taking to block her opponent’s attacks, while landing her own.

She noted the last two guards raising their sub-machine guns, but before they could bring them to bear, a brush of wind told Lily that her friends were on it.

Aubrey reached one, and as he brought his gun up, she snapped his neck.

Chloe reached the other guard in a similar state, but she had a whole other goal, and that was to get past the door at the end of the hall. She reached the guard and buried her fingers into his chest, lifting the shocked guard just inches off the ground. With all her speed and strength, she shoved the flailing guard backwards and into the door.

Neither guard nor door survived the encounter. The door broke into numerous pieces as he went through.

On the other side, Chloe saw Beca.

<{(0)}>

“IMPOSTERS!”

The shout caught Kommissar’s attention, and she was up on her feet. A glance at Beca, and the smirk the feisty Maus was sporting, told the German everything she needed to know.

Kommissar hit the button next to her chair that would call more guards, and then she stepped towards Beca.

She was halfway to the petite brunette, who was trying to maintain her courage, when the blonde vampire was caught off-guard.

What Kommissar was not expecting was a blur of blonde hair to suddenly ram into her back. Fat Amy barreled into her with her full force, letting her weight go fully on Kommissar’s back.

This effectively knocked Kommissar’s legs out from under her, and she face planted hard as Fat Amy’s full weight landed on her. This left her in complete and utter shock.

Kommissar lay still for a whole heartbeat, too stunned to do anything but lie there. Then she heard Fat Amy call out. “Don’t worry, Shortstack, I got her. As you know I wrestled dingoes and crocks back in Tasma... Whoa!”

Kommissar snapped out of her confusion, quickly flipped over, and tossed Fat Amy across the room.

“Amy!”

Beca stared at Kommissar as the vampire slowly rose from the floor, but before Kommissar could act, the door to Beca’s left exploded inwards, as a guard came crashing through.

And a heartbeat later Chloe came through.

Beca’s heart beat faster, and she felt whole for the first time since Paris.

“Ahh, mein Rotkäppchen, I’ve looked forward to seeing you again. Mein bed has been lonely without you.” Suddenly, Kommissar was next to Beca. “But maybe I don’t need you. Maybe I have this feisty Maus.”

“Get away from her, you BITCH!”

If Kommissar had expected a moment’s hesitation, she was sorely mistaken. Before she could take hold of the back of Beca’s neck, she was being propelled backwards by the force of Chloe slamming into her.

She then felt her legs being taken out, as Fat Amy curled into a ball, right in the Kommissar’s path. The German vampire couldn’t believe she was being taken down by such a juvenile move.

Yet, she was the Kommissar for a reason. In an instant she was back on her feet. Her guards, slow on the response, now came to her aid. The doors on either side of Kommissar’s throne-like chair opened, and more entered.

This brought a smirk to Eerika’s lips. She looked at Chloe, standing there in her fighting stance, and gave the redhead an appreciative appraisal. “So mein Rotkäppchen…”

“I’m NOT your _Red Riding Hood_ ,” Chloe snarled.

“We’ll see,” Eerika said. “Submit.”

Chloe felt the compulsion to surrender to the taller vampire. She gritted her teeth and said, “No.”

“Rotkäppchen, aufgeben,” Eerika hissed. She sensed that Chloe was close. “SUBMIT!”

With an effort, Chloe gave a quick shake of her head.

Changing strategies, Kommissar tried a different tact. “Come now, mein Rotkäppchen, don’t you want to feel the pleasure we shared in the past.” She glanced at Beca. “Don’t you want to include feisty Maus in our games?”

Chloe could still feel the compulsion weighing down upon her. She also felt Beca’s strength behind her, and that alone was enough for her to resist, but it was aided by the feeling of Aubrey, Stacie, and Lily, behind her. With more ease than she expected, Chloe replied, “Not going to happen.”

There is a brief moment of silence; Kommissar is shocked that Chloe was able to resist. She continued to try to compel Chloe, having decided she will just batter down the redhead’s resistance. “You will submit to me. Do it now, and I will grant you a quick death. Resist, and I will make your death so very painful; but before I do, I will make sure you hear Maus crying out my name in pure ecstasy.”

“Not going to happen, you _sexy beast_!”

Again, there was a pause. Chloe looked over toward Beca, who is blushing red. The petite brunette whisper shouted, “Damn!”

Quirking her eyebrow, Chloe just asked, “Really?”

“I can’t help it.” Beca pointed toward Kommissar and added, “She’s in my head; with her long legs, and piercing eyes, and…” She looked back at Chloe. “I love you, and I need help.”

“You see, mein Rotkäppchen, she’s halfway there,” Kommissar teased. “Mein original offer stands. Submit to me. Join mein Maus in mein bed.”

“Never!”

Chloe threw herself into her attack. All the training that Lily had ever put her through, all the hours in the gym with Aubrey, came back to her as she performed a series of coordinated attacks, that combined kicks, punches, feints, and sweeps. At first the flurry of the attacks is enough to put the ancient German vampire on her back foot, but it is not enough, as she parries, dodges, or absorbs every one of the attacks.

Then as the fury of Chloe’s attack began to wane, the Kommissar shifted into the attack, and suddenly it is the redhead who is on her back-foot. And where Chloe had delivered an impressive combination of attacks, they seem very rudimentary compared to the combinations that Eerika is delivering. As the blonde vampire continued her attack on Chloe with a series of kicks and punches, the redhead began to give ground. Chloe knew she had to block every single one of the attacks, knowing that any one getting through could be the end of her; Eerika being that powerful.

Suddenly Kommissar changed tactics, catching Chloe off-guard. The German made a quick feint, then flipped in the air, over Chloe. The redhead spun to keep the German in front of her, but was not quick enough as Eerika kicked out and caught Chloe directly in the stomach and sent her falling on her ass.

As her back connected with the floor, the last of her breath was forced out, leaving her heaving painfully on the floor. She knew she had to move quickly though, knowing that Eerika would press the advantage. As she rose up, she saw Kommissar closing for the kill. There was nothing she would be able to do, and Chloe braced for the blow. Yet it didn’t come, because as Kommissar was about to deliver the killing blow, she was hit in the face by a vase; which exploded upon contact.

“Get away from her, you BITCH!” shouted Beca, repeating the line Chloe had said earlier. She hefted another vase, preparing to throw it.

Chloe used the distraction, and maneuvered herself in between Kommissar and Beca. Rage rose within the vampire, as she watched Beca and Chloe standing for each other. She decided it was time to end the fledgling couple.

“This ends NOW!”

<{(0)}>

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Songs Used  
> Titanium by David Guetta  
> Der Kommissar by Falco


	28. Chapter 28 - Final Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue is in danger. Kommissar is an elder vampire, and she has an army. All will be needed if they are to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Pitch Perfect Fans.   
> We present Chapter Twenty-eight.   
> Thanks to BeChloeIsLegit for coming in and saving the day. I didn’t have writer’s block, but just didn’t have the spark BeChloeIsLegit brings. She again is the best writing partner.   
> BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters, we just really like them.

* * *

Beca had felt such elation when the door had exploded inward, and Chloe had come through. She had known that the redhead was coming for her, but still seeing was believing, and a thousand times better.

“Get away from her, you BITCH!”

That Chloe had come in like an avenging angel had been amazing, and added to Beca’s hope and elation. It was almost comical when Chloe slammed into Kommissar, sending her tumbling over Fat Amy. Beca guffawed at the sight of Kommissar falling over Fat Amy curled into a ball.

Unfortunately, things turned bad rather quickly. In an instant Kommissar was back on her feet, and suddenly there were a couple dozen guards all dressed in black uniforms pouring into the room. At first all of their attention was focused on Kommissar, waiting for instructions. They didn’t have to wait long as Eerika took charge. With a snap of her fingers, the guards fanned out behind the powerful vampire, ready to obey any and all orders from her.

This seemed to give Eerika the confidence to try to compel Chloe again. “So, mein Rotkäppchen…”

“I’m NOT your _Red Riding Hood_ ,” Chloe snarled back. She was still feeling the pulse of Beca’s love through their close proximity.

For her part, Beca wasn’t happy to hear that Eerika had a pet name for her Chloe. Nor did she like the smirk on Eerika’s lips; it was too knowing, too sure of herself.

If the vampire was put-off by Chloe’s response, she gave no indication. “We’ll see,” Eerika said with cool confidence. “Submit.”

Suddenly, Beca lost all confidence as she felt Chloe’s resolve fade under Eerika’s compulsion. She tried to reverse it, willing Chloe to feel her strength and love. Eerika might be stronger than Chloe by herself, but Chloe wasn’t by herself; she had Beca standing with her.

It was enough; barely.

Sounds outside the door that Chloe had come through sounded like more fighting, causing Beca to look that way. She catches a glimpse of Aubrey trading punches with a guard, and then is shocked to see Stacie provide a snap kick at an opponent Beca couldn’t see. This made Beca do a double take. She knew Stacie had taken a few self-defense courses in college, and had dated a karate instructor who had shown her a few moves, but she had never pictured her tall friend as a fighter.

That battle though took a backseat for Beca as her attention was again pulled to the battle of wills being waged between the love of her life, and evil incarnate in the form of a blonde temptress. Beca sensed that Chloe was close to breaking, which scared the hell out of the brunette. She literally flinched when Eerika hissed, “Rotkäppchen, aufgeben! SUBMIT!”

Beca held her breath. She could feel Chloe bending, but she also felt her resolve, and she exhaled loudly when Chloe gave a quick shake of her head. The look on Kommissar’s face also heartened Beca. She couldn’t help her smirk.

Kommissar noticed. “Don’t you want to include feisty Maus in our games?”

“Not going to happen,” Chloe gritted out. Beca was so proud of her. She could feel the weight of the compulsion that was being directed at Chloe. It was then Beca realized that Kommissar was just toying with her before.

In the silence of the moment, Beca continued to will all her strength to Chloe. From the look on her face, Eerika is shocked that Chloe was able to resist. “You will submit to me. Do it now, and I will grant you a quick death. Resist, and I will make your death so very painful; but before I do, I will make sure you hear Maus crying out my name in pure ecstasy.”

Shocked by this threat, Beca shouted defiantly, “Not going to happen; you sexy beast!”

Closing her eyes in embarrassment, Beca can feel, rather than see, Chloe look over at her. She whispered-shouted, “Dammit!”

Chloe just asked, “Really?” Beca feels the heat of her cheeks.

“I can’t help it.” Beca desperately wanted Chloe to understand, so she pointed toward the Eerika and said, “She’s in my head; with her long legs, and piercing eyes, and…” As she realized what she was saying, she shut her mouth and looked over to Chloe, and said, “I love you, and I need help.”

Eerika looked quite pleased with herself. Confidently she said, “You see, mein Rotkäppchen, she’s halfway there. Mein original offer stands. Submit to me. Join mein Maus in mein bed.”

“Never!” Beca felt Chloe’s rage as she threw herself into an attack. It was shocking to Beca. She had basically seen Chloe as bright and bubbly, with a warm loving heart. This Chloe before her is totally different. She looked like an angel; a vengeful, fallen angel. Beautiful, but with fire in her eyes; powerful and dangerous. Hell, hath no fury like a vampire whose soulmate has been stolen from her.

Chloe flew into a series of coordinated attacks, that combined kicks, punches, feints, and sweeps. It continued to surprise Beca, to see such violence from someone as gentle as Chloe. Her flurry of attacks is enough to press Kommissar.

It gave Beca hope.

For a moment.

It is not enough.

Too quickly, the blonde vampire regained her balance, and parries, dodges, or absorbs everyone of Chloe’s attacks. Then Kommissar shifted into the attack, and suddenly it is Chloe who is on her backfoot. And where Chloe had delivered an impressive combination of attacks, they seem very rudimentary compared to the combinations that Eerika is delivering. As the blonde vampire continued her attack on Chloe with a series of kicks and punches, the redhead began to give ground. She hissed at the cuts she has taken up and down her arms; Kommissar is using her claws.

The sight of Chloe bleeding is too much for Beca, and she is forced to look away. She sees Aubrey and Stacie are now in the room, fighting alongside Lily who seems to be dressed only in a black bikini. She squints, to make sure she’s actually seeing what she’s seeing. Yes, it’s true, Beca realizes as she watches Lily swoop in with a vicious kick to the back of a guard’s knee, a guard who was about to club Jesse from behind. Jesse who is...

_What the hell...?_ Beca thought as her jaw dropped at the sight of Jesse fighting in the broken doorway. _Is Jesse dressed only in a Speedo?_

Stacie noticed Beca; she then noticed what the petite brunette was staring at. Even as the long-legged brunette dispatched another guard with an impressive round kick, Stacie managed her trademark smirk. She then arched one her slim eyebrows and nodded in the direction of Jesse, which had the desired effect as Beca found herself blushing.

Movement caught Beca’s attention. She turned just in time to see Kommissar flipping in the air over Chloe. “Oh, God,” Beca whispered as she saw the redhead take a kick in the stomach, which sent Chloe falling backwards.

Fear welled up as she saw Kommissar closing in for the kill. In desperation Beca ran to the wall and grabbed the first thing she could throw. With barely a thought, she swept up the object and threw it with all her strength. Without waiting to see how successful she was, Beca grabbed the next item on the shelf, a vase, and threw it. She heard more than saw Kommissar being hit in the face by the vase. She grabbed another vase, and prepared to throw it as she shouted, “Get away from her, you BITCH!”

With a sense of relief, Beca saw Chloe use the distraction to move out of her vulnerable position, though she stayed between Kommissar and Beca.

This enraged the vampire, who yelled, “This ends NOW!”

<{(0)}>

Theo followed the sounds of fighting. He stopped at the very corner Chloe and the others had stopped before. Carefully and quickly he looked around the corner.

He saw several of the Kommissar’s guards lying dead in front of the door that had been busted open. There was also the telltale sign of ash signifying at least a couple vampires had perished in the fight. He could only hope Chloe or Aubrey were some of those who had perished. He moved enough to see inside the room, and chuckled when he saw Beca throwing things at Kommissar.

“How human of her,” Theo mumbled. “Thinking a vase would stop someone as powerful as Kommissar.”

He slowly crept closer to the door to await the opportunity to swoop in and grab Beca.

<{(0)}>

“This ends NOW!”

Stacie blinked while rubbing at some blood dripping down her forehead. She exchanged glances with Aubrey and Lily. It was a bit off-putting how amused Lily looked, while Aubrey looked… bemused. Only Jesse seemed to falter slightly, but then again, he was ninety-percent naked. They each looked rather rough, sporting a collection of cuts, scrapes, and bruises, yet they also looked ready for more. And more they got, as another wave of guards poured into the room. There was already quite a crowd of them now; it quite possibly was now a horde. There was enough at least to force Aubrey and Stacie back, though the two gave ground grudgingly.

Luckily for them, none of the guards seemed to carry any firearms, but still they were dangerous with their varied blade weapons, and clubs. Another benefit seemed to be that the majority weren’t full vampires; there were mostly minions and humans, and even those that were vampires, seemed less. At the same time, Stacie felt so energized, as if standing next to Aubrey filled her with pure energy.

A minion came at Stacie with a battle axe. He swung wildly and was put off balance, which Stacie used to knock him aside. She then followed behind with a swift kick and a flurry of blows.

A minor vampire came at Stacie from the opposite direction, but was intercepted by Aubrey who punched it in the face. She then dodged the swing of a police baton, tumbling across the floor to meet Stacie in the middle of the room, surrounded by a horde of minions and minor vampires. Aubrey slowly backed up into Stacie, her shoulder blades gliding against the taller brunette’s. Just knowing Stacie was there helped to keep Aubrey settled. She rolled on the balls of her feet waiting for the next guard to attack.

“We’re seriously outnumbered here,” Stacie muttered without turning her head. She ducked under the swing of a mace by a minion. With basic self-defense training kicking in, the brunette blocked the back swing, and stabbed out with the silver dagger she had picked up.

“Uh-huh,” Aubrey replied as she warily eyed the circle of vampires and minions that was increasingly tightening around them.

“Don’t suppose you or Lily have any plans up your sleeve?”

Aubrey swallowed as she dodged a sword that had been swung at her head. As she lashed out with a side kick, she answered, “Kill ‘em all?”

Aubrey heard Stacie chuckle as she said, “Works for me.”

They parted and attacked the circle, fists and kicks flying. 

The two were wild. 

Fearless.

Safe in the knowledge that Stacie had Aubrey’s back, and Aubrey had Stacie’s.

<{(0)}>

Chloe was not feeling as safe as she continually positioned herself between Kommissar and Beca. Beca had acquired a medieval mace, and was helping as best she could to keep the guards back with her wild swings. It was enough. Kommissar had explicitly ordered that the petite brunette wasn’t to be harmed, and no one wanted to face her wrath by accidentally harming her during this fight. Between that and Beca’s mace, the petite woman was rather untouched in the maelstrom that was now this room.

Kommissar advanced again, and Chloe snapped two kicks that were easily blocked. “Come mein Rotkäppchen, you’re embarrassing yourself,” said Kommissar as she sent a lightning fast punch towards Chloe’s face. The redhead barely dodged and parried.

“I haven’t got my second wind yet.”

Chloe’s retaliatory strike hit nothing but air as the blonde vampire danced away, smirking delightedly. Eerika made a clicking noise with her tongue. “Excuses, excuses.”

“I’m ready for you,” Chloe hissed as she leapt forward again. And like that, she and Kommissar clashed together hitting and dodging at a faster pace than before. The redhead really must have experienced a second wind because her strikes were faster and better placed. Suddenly, Chloe’s elbow caught Eerika’s jaw. In a quick counter, Kommissar’s fingers jammed into the redhead’s side. To protect herself Chloe kicked out, and her foot connected with Kommissar’s knee.

They were a maelstrom of twirling and dodging around each other like a well-practiced dance.

Eerika’s head snapped back when Chloe hit her with a perfect right cross against her chin. This one actually hurt the blonde vampire, and she tasted blood. She licked some blood from her lips, as if it’s an appetizer, which in a way, it is; it wets her hunger, and she laughed.

“I’m so glad you have returned to me, mein Rotkäppchen. I have grown so bored of late.” Eerika wiped at the blood still dripping from her lips. “I can’t wait to share you with my brother.”

“That’ll be tough,” Lily hissed as she landed next to Chloe. She looked eerily like a cat, her stance wide, one hand flat on the floor, the other holding a long thin sword towards Kommissar. “Since he kind of lost his head.”

Eerika stared at the lean Asian woman, dressed in only a slave’s black bikini. Lily’s words sunk in and Eerika realized their truth. The Anathema had murdered her other brother. They had killed a true born. She was now the last of her family!

“NO!”

<{(0)}>

Theo was startled by the primal scream he heard coming from Kommissar. He rushed the rest of the way down the hall to the door, and looked in to a more chaotic scene than he had witnessed from his previous position. A movement caught his eye and he turned to see Kommissar hurl herself at Lily and Chloe.

There were several fights happening all around. He scanned the room and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of Beca frozen in fear behind Chloe.

As Theo stood staring at Beca, Fat Amy was hiding behind the busted door, hoping to avoid the fighting. She saw Beca in danger and knew she had to help. She pushed the door away from her, almost knocking Theo over. This sudden movement caught Jesse’s eye. His anger increased when he saw Theo. He dispensed with three more human thralls, and started making his way over to Theo, fighting and killing more in his wake.

Fat Amy saw Jesse making a move toward Theo and was torn. She knew Chloe would protect Beca, while there was little she could do. It was easy to see this went way past dingo wrestling, so she turned towards Theo.

<{(0)}>

Kommissar hurled herself at Lily and Chloe. Lily swung her sword at Kommissar, only to have it knocked away as Kommissar caught her in the head with a backhand. Lily managed to maintain her hold on the sword as she stumbled. She regained her footing and swiftly turned back toward Kommissar.

Chloe took advantage of Kommissar’s attention to Lily and threw a flurry of punches and kicks at Kommissar. After two or three of the punches hit their mark, Kommissar turned her attention back to Chloe.

By this point, Kommissar had turned full vampire; Chloe did the same. For Chloe, this change meant her eyes turned black, her fangs extended, and her fingernails turned to claws. Kommissar’s change went further; much further. Not only did the blonde vampire’s eyes turn black, but her face extended. All her teeth seemed to grow and sharpen, and her fangs grew an inch longer than Chloe’s.

Already taller than Chloe by a good six inches, Kommissar grew another six inches in height. Her fingers elongated to twice their normal length, and her claws looked much more menacing.

Beca stood wide-eyed staring at Kommissar. “I can’t believe I ever thought she was _beautiful_ ,” Beca whispered.

Kommissar heard Beca, and turned her head so she was staring at Beca with her inhuman eyes. Her smile was off putting, as it displayed rows of razor-sharp teeth. Her voice was now a dangerous hiss. “You will be mein, Maus. You will bow down and worship me like a goddess.”

It was waving a red flag in front of Chloe. She leapt up and snapped a kick towards Kommissar’s head. The vampire easily caught the foot, and tossed the redhead away as if she were nothing more than a scrap of paper. Chloe tucked and rolled, gaining her a moment to recover. She needed it as she’s sure her ankle is dislocated.

Lily turned to confront Kommissar again, but was overtaken by three minions. They came in slashing at her with short swords, and it was all she could do to fend them off. Even as she fought with the three of them, she tried to keep an eye on Chloe, but the minions were strong and Lily found herself unable to keep tabs on Chloe as she fought valiantly to kill them.

Moving in just the nick of time, Chloe dodged a killing shot, but still took a nasty cut to her side. A nasty cut across her right thigh was slowing her down, and her left leg felt like she had broken her ankle. She tried to deflect Kommissar’s next attack, and felt her arm snap, though again she avoided a kill shot. The pain was enough to slow her down even more and she was unable to avoid Kommissar’s backhand.

“Chloe!” Aubrey shouted just as three more minor vampires attacked her and Stacie.

“CHLOE!” Beca shouted, as she swung the shaft of a broken spear like a club at a minion who was trying to advance on her.

Dispensing with the last of the three minions, Lily turned once again to confront Kommissar only to see Chloe lying on the ground and Kommissar going in for the kill.

Without hesitation, Lily rushed Kommissar; but the vampire sensed her attack. She turned and threw out her arm, in a backhand motion, hitting Lily square in the chest. The blow caused Lily to drop her sword as she flew across the room, knocking down several minions in her path. Lily hit the wall with a resounding thud before sliding to the floor unconscious.

<{(0)}>

“How long has it been?” Emily asked nervously.

“About two hours,” CR responded.

“So, what do we do?” Flo asked.

“We do what Lily told us to do,” CR said as she pulled out her phone.

“We didn’t leave the area like she told us,” Emily pointed out.

“Didn’t seem right,” CR replied.

“Should we make our way to the castle?” Benji asked. “You know, umm, just in case.”

“I think we should,” Flo said.

“Me too,” added Emily, hope in her voice.

“We will as soon as I make this call,” CR said.

<{(0)}>

Kommissar smirked at seeing Lily lying on the ground. She turned back to Chloe. Chloe moaned and tried to roll over to stand. She made it to her hands and knees.

Tears came to Beca’s eyes when she took in all of the injuries Chloe had. She was bleeding from wounds to her right leg, abdomen, chest, and head. Beca’s head jerked up when she saw Kommissar slowly making her way over to Chloe; the consummate predator moving in for the kill. She winced when Kommissar kicked Chloe in her wounded side, an evil smirk on her face. The blow lifted Chloe off the ground, and she landed flat on her back with a resounding thud.

Chloe groaned in pain as she tried to get up, but had nothing left to give, and fell back to the floor.

Aubrey, who had sensed Chloe’s pain and vulnerability, redoubled her efforts to reach her longtime sister. She and Stacie tore through the last of the guards quickly. As the last vampire turned to dust, she looked over to Chloe, only to freeze at the sight of Kommissar standing over the near-dead redhead.

<{(0)}>

Theo had been ready for Fat Amy, even as Jesse rushed him. Amy tried to bull-rush Theo from behind, shouting something about a kraken; Theo was easily able to knock her aside with a roundhouse kick which had the effect of kicking and dodging all in one. His blow sent Fat Amy stumbling out of the way, though her momentum did cause her to crash into another minion who was advancing on Beca.

There was no time to gloat though for Theo, as Jesse was upon him immediately. Again, the Englishman attempted an impressive fight ending move to dispatch Jesse in one blow. Jesse, however, was a stronger opponent, and was able to trade punch for punch with Theo.

The two paused after the first few punches, to assess their opponent. “You used me!” Jesse accused.

“It was easy,” responded Theo with a sneer. “You were such an easy dupe; so sure you were the hero of this movie.”

With a sputter, Jesse said, “That’s not…”

“Course it’s true,” Theo sneered. “Wanker.”

With a war-cry, Jesse unleashed a series of quick kicks, and the two began frantically fighting again.

From on top of the unconscious guard, Fat Amy shook her head to clear the cobwebs. She noted that Jesse was pressing Theo hard, and the Englishman was backing up directly towards her. She waited till just the right moment, and with Theo’s back still to her, she kicked the back of his legs right at his knees. Caught off guard, and ligaments in his right knee torn, Theo went down hard. Jesse was right on top of him, not giving him a second’s respite. Seeing her opening, Amy started throwing more kicks at the Englishman’s head and shoulders while Jesse gave him a series lightning quick jabs to his chest and abdomen.

Consumed by rage, Jesse grabbed Theo by his shirt and lifted the Englishman’s back up off the floor, and began to rapidly punch him in the face. By the fourth punch, Theo was unconscious, though Jesse continued punching him until Fat Amy finally dragged him off.

“Leave him for the police,” Fat Amy said. They both took a satisfied delight at the thud Theo made when Jesse dropped him back to the floor.

Their heads both jerked towards Beca when they heard her scream.

<{(0)}>

“You will die now,” Kommissar growled as she reached down for Chloe, lifting the nearly comatose vampire by her red hair.

“NO!” Aubrey and Stacie screamed, each rushing towards Kommissar; though they both knew it would be too late.

Suddenly, everything seemed to stop as Chloe was released and fell back to the ground. Kommissar’s eyes flew open and a deafening screech echoed throughout the room; her body became erect as the blade of a sword emerged from her chest. Aubrey and Stacie were confused until the vampire spun about, and there was Beca hanging onto the hilt for dear life. Kommissar’s arms flailed about as she tried to reach behind her; trying to grab Beca or onto the Katana sword Beca had been plunged into her back.

With all her strength, Beca held onto Lily’s sword as she was swung back and forth, her feet off the ground. She ignored the cuts to her arms and sides from Kommissar’s claws. “I told you I would kill you,” she gritted out. The vampire made a violent twist, and Beca’s weight and momentum was enough to pull the sword back out of the now gaping wound.

Another scream from Kommissar shook the room, before the vampire seemed to deflate at that moment. She dropped to her knees; her left hand thrown out on the floor the only thing keeping her from falling fully. The vampire transformed back to her human blonde facade form, into Eerika, and looked over her shoulder at Beca. She tried to compel Beca one last time. The petite brunette wasn’t having any of it. She drew back Lily’s Katana sword as if it were her old softball bat and she was waiting for the next pitch. There was a pause as Eerika locked eyes with Beca, then she let out a scream and all eyes watched as Beca swung the sword and decapitated Kommissar in one blow.

The headless body of Kommissar seemed to stay erect for a moment before slowly falling to the ground. The remaining minions stopped all movement; fighting ceased all around.

Aubrey rushed over to Chloe while Stacie went to Beca. Jesse and Fat Amy both ran to Beca as well.

Beca stood frozen in shock; sword still in hand, dripping blood to the ground. Stacie grabbed Beca and forced Beca to look at her.

“It’s okay, Beca,” Stacie said quietly, holding Beca’s face in her hands. “She’s dead. Kommissar is dead!”

As if waiting for that pronouncement, Kommissar’s body dissolved into dust.

Trying to ignore what was happening, Beca’s eyes remained focused on Stacie. She let out a sob and dropped the sword. Stacie pulled her into a hug as Beca cried.

Jesse and Fat Amy stood to the side, not knowing what to do.

The minions, who were no longer under Kommissar’s spell, stood about also unsure what to do.

Aubrey cradled a semi-conscious and bleeding Chloe in her arms.

Beca pulled back from Stacie. “Chloe!” Beca cried as she shoved away from Stacie and ran over to Chloe. She dropped to her knees and pulled Chloe out of Aubrey’s arms and into her own. She looked down and saw the extent of Chloe’s injuries, and muttered, “Oh, my God!”

“She should be okay,” Aubrey said, reaching out to touch Beca’s arm. “But she will need some time to heal. That’s the only way to ensure that she will be okay.”

<{(0)}>

“The police are on their way to the castle,” Cynthia Rose said.

“We need to get there first,” Flo said. “We can help them.”

“Flo’s right,” Emily said. “We need to go. Now!”

The group rushed outside and find two vehicles. Cynthia Rose rushed over to one and Benji to the other.

“There are no keys,” Benji yelled out.

“None here either,” Cynthia Rose said.

“I got this,” Flo said and jumped into the driver’s seat of the nearest car.

She reached down below the steering column and pulled out some wires. She tapped them together a couple of times and the engine came to life.

“Damn, girl,” Cynthia Rose said. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

Flo moved toward the other car and Cynthia Rose jumped into the driver’s seat. She looked at Emily and Benji.

“Get in,” she told them.

The young couple jumped into the car as they heard the engine of the second car start up. Cynthia Rose smashed her foot to the accelerator, slamming Benji and Emily back against their seats.

In the second car, Flo pressed the accelerator and kicked up dirt and debris as she sped off after Cynthia Rose.

<{(0)}>

“Chloe,” Beca said in a broken whisper. “I love you. Please, open your eyes. Please.”

The tears ran down Beca’s face, falling onto Chloe. Chloe moaned and half-opened her eyes.

“There you are,” Beca cried. “You are so beautiful.”

“Komm-,” Chloe started to speak, but groaned.

“Don’t worry about that bitch,” Beca growled. “She’s dead.”

“H-h-how?”

“I killed her so she couldn’t kill you,” Beca whispered.

Jesse and Fat Amy stood in front of the remaining minions watching the tender scene between Beca and Chloe.

Aubrey remained kneeling next to Chloe, her head hanging down as she tried to reign in her emotions. Stacie knelt behind Aubrey with a hand on her shoulder.

Everyone’s head turned as they heard movement off to the side.

Lily began to stir and suddenly jumped up at the ready to attack. She took in what was happening and released the tension that had washed over her body. Her shoulders sagged as she realized she had not saved Chloe from the savageness of Kommissar’s beating.

Lily slowly made her way over to Beca and Chloe. Beca looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

“You need to help her,” Beca said as a pleading look came over her face.

“We will need to take her away from here,” Lily said quietly. “She will need time to heal.”

“Then let’s go,” Beca said and moved as if to try and pick Chloe up.

Aubrey put her hand on Beca’s arm. “No, Beca,” Aubrey said with a sad smile on her face. “You cannot go with us. We must hide her away while she heals. It will take some time and your absence will be noticed. We will not be able to keep you and Chloe safe.”

“No,” Beca cried out and held Chloe tighter. “I can’t lose her. You can’t take her away from me. Please. You can’t.”

“Beca,” Chloe whispered. Beca looked down at her. “It has to be this way.”

“I can’t let you go,” Beca cried. “It will kill me if I can’t see you every day. To not be able to know how you are.”

“I feel the same way,” Chloe said and winced as a cough rattled from her chest.

“Beca,” Stacie said, getting the petite woman to look at her. “I’ll go with her. I’ll make sure she comes back to you.”

Beca looked around the room as the tears continued to fall. Her breath hitched when she saw Jesse staring at her. The love and concern he felt for her on display for all to see. She realized it was a look she did not want to see coming from Jesse.

Beca shook her head and took a deep breath. She looked back down at Chloe. “Hey, don’t close your eyes. I need to tell you something and I need you to hear me. I need everyone to hear me.”

“I’m,” Chloe breathed out. “Listening.”

“I love you. You are my soulmate and I will never love anyone the way I love you,” Beca said clearly for everyone to hear.

Jesse grimaced and swallowed hard. He looked down at the floor and Fat Amy put an arm around his back in comfort.

“I will let you take the time to heal,” Beca continued. “But you have to promise me that you will come back to me. Please. Promise me.”

“I-, I.” Chloe inhaled and, on the exhale, let out “promise.”

“I will wait for you,” Beca said. “No matter how long it takes. I **will** wait for you.”

Everyone suddenly tensed as they heard voices calling out for Beca and Stacie. Cynthia Rose and Emily were the first through the door. They stopped as they took in the scene before them, they both saw Beca holding Chloe at the same moment.

“Oh, no,” Emily said and tears filled her eyes.

Benji and Flo entered, stumbling over a dead minion. They, too, stopped and Flo made the sign of the cross over her chest.

“The police will be here in about ten minutes,” Cynthia Rose said, breaking the silence.

“We must go,” Lily said looking at Aubrey.

“She’s right,” Aubrey said. “Beca. Beca, please look at me.”

Beca raised her tear-stained face to look at Aubrey.

“We have to get Chloe out of here if she has any chance at surviving,” Aubrey said softly. “You have to let us take her. Please?”

Beca pursed her lips and nodded. “I know. Can I, um.” Beca blinked back tears. “Can I have a minute to say goodbye?”

Aubrey nodded and she and Stacie stood. “We’ll be right outside. But we can only give you a minute, okay?”

“Okay,” Beca said.

Aubrey and Stacie led the way as everyone quietly made their way out to the hall. Beca looked down at Chloe.

“I meant what I said, Chlo,” Beca whispered. “I will wait for you, and you promised you’d come back to me. I’m going to hold you to that.”

Chloe attempted a smile, but failed as another cough overtook her. Beca pulled her up and held her closer. She pulled back slightly and kissed Chloe on the lips.

“I love you,” Chloe whispered before her body fell limply into unconsciousness.

Beca hugged her tighter to her and kissed the top of Chloe’s head.

“She’s ready to go,” Beca called out so the others could hear.

Aubrey, Stacie, and Lily rushed over to the couple. Lily knelt down and looked at Beca. Beca gave a slight smile and nodded her head as she kissed Chloe one more time.

“The police are here,” Stacie said. “We have to go now.”

Beca nodded again and reluctantly let Lily take Chloe from her. Lily picked up the fallen vampire in her arms and followed Aubrey through a side door and out of the room.

Beca let out a sob and Stacie pulled her into a hug. “We’ll take care of her,” Stacie said. “I give you my word on that.”

Beca nodded, and then pulled back to look at Stacie. “Take care of yourself, too. I’ll miss you.”

Stacie pulled Beca back into a tight hug. She released her and then hurried after Aubrey and Lily. Beca fell to the ground with a sob. Emily and Fat Amy rushed to her side.

“Come on, Beca,” Emily said as she helped Beca to stand. “We have to tell the police what happened.”

Beca looked up at them, and asked, “What are we going to say?”

“Don’t you worry about that, Shawshank,” Amy said. “I’m the best storyteller from Tasmania. Well, the best with all their teeth.”

Beca nodded, too emotionally drained to do anything else. After a moment, she let Emily and Fat Amy lead her over to the others. Beca couldn’t help but look back at the door she had seen her true love being carried through.

“I will wait for you forever,” she whispered, as the police came rushing into the room.

**< {(0)}>**


	29. Chapter 29 - Lost on the Gold Coast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is trying to heal, and Amy has taken her to Australia, to be away from the media, which is in a frenzy. While healing, Beca is finding her friends less than helpful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Pitch Perfect Fans.   
> BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters, we just really like them.

* * *

**Celebrity News, ENews, (excerpt):**

“...shocking news: music sensation _Beca Mitchell_ , best known for recent hits such as _High Hopes, Tightrope, Sound of Silence,_ and _I'm Alive_ was abducted while on tour in Europe. At this time it is unknown who kidnapped Ms. Mitchell and her tour partner _Emily_. What is known is the two singers were taken by a group of unknown assailants while the two were on the Spanish leg of their European tour. According to an anonymous source in Interpol, German police made a dramatic rescue of the two young singers just outside of Berlin. German authorities refused to comment.”

**CNN Special Report, (excerpt):**

Multi-Grammy award winning artist and producer _Beca Mitchell_ disappeared from her international concert tour and has now been rescued along with rising star and opening act, _Emily_ , from a castle just outside Berlin. Unconfirmed reports suggest the two young musicians ran afoul of a human trafficking ring; though German authorities continue to neither confirm nor deny.

**Entertainment Tonight:**

Speculation mounts that the _Scrappy Little Nobody_ World Tour will be canceled due to the tragic events of recent days. _Beca Mitchell_ has not been seen since reports of her kidnapping began to circulate. Studio execs assure her fans that she is alright, though she is staying at an undisclosed hospital receiving treatment for minor injuries and being held for monitoring.

**TMZ Special Report, (excerpt):**

As the fallout from the _Mitchell_ Abduction continues to shake the industry, sources close to the investigation revealed that Beca Mitchell’s manager, _Theo Burnet,_ has been arrested for the kidnapping of Ms. Mitchell and her tour partner, _Emily Junk_. This seems to fall in line with speculation that the young singers had fallen into the clutches of human traffickers.

**Residual Heat Press Release:**

Beca Mitchell has canceled the remainder of her _Scrappy Little Nobody_ World Tour after releasing a statement regarding her ongoing battle with depression and anxiety, as a result of her recent kidnapping experience. We at _Residual Heat_ completely support Ms. Mitchell in this decision and ask that fans and media alike respect her need for time and space to deal with recovering from this unprecedented situation. Thoughts and prayers, however, are always welcome.

**TMZ News Report, (excerpt):**

Speculation continues as to the whereabouts of _Beca Mitchell_ and _Emily Junk,_ who are thought to have returned to the United States. Little is known though there have been rumors she’s being accompanied by Jesse Swanson. Could _Jeca_ fans have hope that these two are getting back together? It’s a good sign that he’s there for her in this time of healing.

<{(0)}>

Fat Amy angrily turned the television off, releasing a loud sigh of frustration as TMZ talked about Beca like she was nothing more than a plaything for their entertainment.

“Don’t those Dingoes have anything better to talk about?” Amy grumbled. They had been in hiding for weeks, yet the insanity of the events in Berlin were still making news.

Speaking of, Fat Amy is pretty sure she hears the Shortstack moving about. It’s before noon, so that’s a good sign, she thinks. Fat Amy is concerned for her best friend. She had brought Beca and the rest here to Australia to escape the media scrutiny. Her family’s beach house on the Gold Coast of Australia seemed the perfect spot.

It hadn’t had the desired effect yet, so Fat Amy figured it was time to put her special brand of cheering her best friend up to use.

<{(0)}>

Beca shuffled into the living room, still wrapped in a duvet cover. It was kind of shocking still for her how cool this part of Australia was, though she had to remind herself that it is the beginning of winter here.

The fire in the front room had been lit by Jesse earlier. Beca appreciated the effort. She found it comforting sitting in front of the fireplace, staring into the flames. There was just something about watching the flames consuming the logs, and licking at the smoky bricks. She added a new log and stoked it till the fire was really going again. As the chill was taken off the room, Beca moved toward the kitchen to see what CR and Flo had left in the way of provisions.

Before she got close to the door, she could smell that someone was in the kitchen putting the provisions to good work. It smelled heavenly. First is the always welcome scent of coffee, freshly brewed. And bacon. Everything's better with bacon.

Beca looked at Jesse skeptically. “What are you doing?”

“I’m making breakfast,” he answered, nodding to the food that is cooking as if it should be apparent.

“Why?”

“Well, we all know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day,” Jesse answered. When Beca doesn’t reply, Jesse asked with a wink, “How about an omelet?”

Beca raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, leaning back against the counter.

“An omelet it is,” Jesse then said, as he started to go about the process of making said omelet.

“Jesse…”

Jesse stopped beating the eggs with a whisk. “You don’t want eggs?” He gave Beca such a puppy dog look.

“Yes, fine,” she said, slightly exasperated.

“Egg-cellent!”

Holding up her hand, Beca said, “Please stop.”

“Too much?”

“Too much,” Beca replied with a nod.

They fell into an awkward silence, the only sound was Jesse cooking. It remained that way until Jesse finished the omelet, and slid it onto a plate.

“Voila,” he said with great flourish. “Bon appétit.”

“It does smell good,” Beca said as she breathed in the aromas.

Beca noted Jesse picking up a fork of his own, and asked, “Um, what are you doing?”

He gave her a look like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Indicating the omelet, Jesse said, “I’m just making sure it’s up to Swanson’s standards of eggs-cellence.”

He ignored the roll of her eyes as he took a bite of the omelet, closing his eyes for just a moment as he savored the taste; he actually had done a first rate job on the eggs. She gave him a shocked look.

“As I expected, I am undoubtedly correct,” he said, smiling at Beca. “I have done eggs-traordinarily well with my culinary expertise.”

Beca just rolled her eyes again. He really was trying to look cute. She wanted to give him credit, but her heart wasn’t in it.

Jesse continued to study Beca with some concern but wisely chose not to push. Instead, he simply asked, “Orange juice?”

A pause for consideration, then a quick shake of chestnut brown hair is Beca’s only answer, as she leaned onto the counter, picking at the omelet. When he continued to stare, she arched a fine brow his way.

He just regarded her thoughtfully, his eyes hooded and secretive.

Picking up the plate, Beca nodded towards the door. “I’m just gonna…” She nodded again. “So, yeah, um, thanks for breakfast…”

“I could join you…”

“NO! I mean, um, it’s okay…” And with that Beca made a hasty exit from the kitchen-dining area.

<{(0)}>

Fat Amy was pretty sure she had heard Beca return to her room. She figured now was as good a time as any to start her Best Friend Intervention plan.

As soon as she arrived at the door to Beca’s room, Amy heard quiet music playing. No surprise there; it’s pretty much all Beca was doing lately. Hiding in her room, messing with her laptop, making mashups of sad songs.

The music was just loud enough for Amy to hear the melody through the door, but not the words. Opening the door slightly, she sees that none of the lights were on; again, no surprise.

With a deep sigh, Fat Amy pushed through the door. She went in without knocking, her and Beca being basically on those terms, considering, you know, best friends and all.

There is no indication from Beca that she even noticed that the blonde Aussie has entered the room. Beca sat on her bed, her back propped up against the headboard, with her feet crossed at her ankles. She was working on her laptop, which was balanced on her lap. It was easy for Amy to see Beca was trying to distract herself with her ultimate safe place; music.

It galvanized Fat Amy to push forward with her plan of helping the tiny package of grumpiness that is her best friend. Yet, she wasn’t sure where to start. She hoped Beca would say something that she could play off of, but that didn’t happen. After a minute of ever-increasing awkward silence, Amy asked, “What’cha doin’, Shortstack?”

Beca’s eyes never left the screen of her laptop, when she answered, “Just mixing music.”

“Yeah, your depressing mix,” Fat Amy sighed.

If Beca heard Amy’s grumble, she made no acknowledgment of it. Another silent minute passed. Finally, Beca looked up at her Aussie friend, and asked, “What do you want, Ames?”

Amy threw herself into the spare chair against the wall. “Got nothing better to do and I was, well, passing and I was… you know…”

“No, I don’t know,” Beca replied, her eyes back on the laptop screen.

The petite brunette looked as if she’s about to blow her fuse at any second, but Fat Amy is reasonably secure in the knowledge that the young musician isn’t going to kill her; probably, you know, being her best friend and all.

“We’re worried, I mean they’re worried about you,” the Aussie said very hurriedly, trying to cover it with a cough.

“I’m fine,” Beca deadpanned.

“That’s what I say,” Fat Amy assured her friend with a nod of her head. “But you know CR and Flo don’t know you as well as I do, and they’re concerned.”

Again, Beca doesn’t look up from her laptop as she asked, “And why on earth would anyone be worried about me?”

Fat Amy looked at Beca like she was asked a trick question. When the petite woman didn’t follow up, Amy realized Beca was being serious with that answer. The blonde Aussie scratched the back of her head, as she thought about her answer. She spotted a couple used coffee mugs and the omelet that was barely touched.

She pointed to the mugs, and said, “Well, you’ve drunk enough coffee to keep an army going for a month; correspondingly you haven’t slept more than an hour or two in the past few weeks, and CR and Flo tell me you haven’t eaten anything really for the past five days; all you’ve had is your coffee.”

“I’m good,” is Beca’s whole reply. She doesn’t feel like giving more. She indicated the barely touched omelet as proof. When Amy continued to look at her skeptically, Beca said, “I’m working on something important. I need to get it completed by tomorrow.”

“What?”

“Just something,” Beca deflected.

“Something?”

“Yeah, something…”

“And you have to have it done by tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Beca replied.

Fat Amy bounded out of her chair again and stalked around the room in frustration, then asked, “Why?”

“I just do,” Beca shrugged.

Placing her hands on her hips, Fat Amy said, “Well you ain’t gonna get it done if you collapse from lack of food and sleep, are you?”

“I can handle it,” Beca said evenly.

“Come on, Shawshank! I’m not cut out for this serious, responsible stuff. Give a girl a break. Come to the bar with me tonight. We can have a few drinks, make fun of the losers, and find me a bloke to get under.”

“I don’t think so, Ames,” Beca said, looking up from her laptop.

“But why, Shawshank?”

Giving her Aussie friend a tired look, Beca replied, “I just really don’t feel like going to the bar and boozing it up with you.”

“But don’t you see, Beca,” Amy began to whine, “getting out of this house and around some people for a good old booze-up, is exactly what you need. We’ll grab a couple of coldies, and some mediocre bar food, and just make a night of it. It might make it easier to get some sleep…”

Beca looked dubious about the whole plan, but Amy took heart that she didn’t outright say ‘ _No_ ’. Still, Beca needed more convincing as she gave a reluctant, “I don’t know…”

Both looked towards the door as Jesse asked, “Ahem...can I have a word with you, Amy?”

Fat Amy gave Jesse a look like she didn’t appreciate his intrusion at the moment, which she most certainly did not. “Uh, we’re kinda in the middle of something here, Jesse.”

He stood rigid in the doorway; arms crossed. “It’ll just be a minute, Amy.” He turned and gestured for her to follow.

With a roll of her eyes, the blonde Aussie gave a grunt that sounded something like, “FINE!” It came out as pure exasperation, but she walked past him and out into the hallway. Over her shoulder, she called, “Just give me a second, Shawshank.”

Once in the hallway, Jesse asked in a hushed tone, “What the _Hell_ are you doing, Amy?”

A bit confused by the question; Fat Amy decided to push back with a question of her own. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

“It looks like you’re trying to convince Beca to go out to one of the seedy bars in the area,” Jesse responded.

“Well then, there ya go. Though I was thinking maybe two or three boozers in the area for a right good booze-up, where we can have a couple of coldies, though knowing Shawshank she’ll want something a bit stronger, a turp or two…”

Jesse looked at her blankly, as he cut in, “Is it just me, or have you become harder to understand now that we’re back in Australia?”

“Don’t be a daft knocker,” Amy huffed.” I’m talking as clear as I ever did at Barden. Now if ya don’t mind, I need t’ get back and convince my best friend to go on a pub crawl with me.”

Stepping into the path of Fat Amy, Jesse said, “I don’t think that’s a really good idea.”

“Well _I_ think it’s a bloody great idea,” Amy said indignantly as she tried to step around Jesse.

Continuing to block Fat Amy, Jesse countered, “It’s really not.”

“It REALLY IS!”

“NOT!”

“IS!”

“Guys,” Beca said from the door.

Neither Jesse or Fat Amy heard her.

“IS!”

“NOT!”

“GUYS!”

Both Jesse and Fat Amy turned towards the petite music star. She gave them a level look. “What is going on?”

Fat Amy jumped in to answer quickly. “As I was saying to you earlier, Shortstack, I think you should get out of the house tonight. Come to one of the local pubs. Sample some of the local frosties, and try and unwind some...”

Jesse jumped in at the first chance. “And I was saying, I don’t know if that’s such a good idea. I think it would be better to just stay in. We could Netflix and chill.” Jesse regretted his words the moment they left his mouth. He was well aware of the connotation they could imply. He quickly tried a different track. “Beca, I’m just worried about you, and you really can’t go. It just wouldn’t be good for you.”

The arch of Beca’s eyebrow told Jesse he was making a hash of this. Beca didn’t address him but instead looked at Fat Amy. “Get CR and Flo to go, too, and I’m in.”

As Fat Amy punched the air, Jesse said, “Beca…”

The tiny brunette spun on her heels and slammed the door in Jesse’s face.

<{(0)}>

“Come on, Shawshank, drink up!”

Beca halfheartedly lifted her glass of whiskey and only took a minimal drink. She realized that Fat Amy had been distracted by three men entering the bar; each of which looked like they could be dancers for ‘ _Thunder Down Under_ ’. The blonde Aussie waved in Beca’s general direction, as she began walking towards the trio. “That’s the spirit, Shortstuff. Drink those troubles away…”

As Amy walked away, Cynthia Rose took a seat at the bar next to Beca. “Is everything alright?”

“I stopped doing things,” Beca whispered softly.

Cynthia Rose looked at her questioningly

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I just..." Beca’s fingers drummed against the bar top. "I just stopped doing things; like I used to be able to disappear into my music, so I didn’t have to, you know, think.”

“But?”

“But I can’t stop thinking. I have all these things in my head. Things I want to say, things I need to sing. I have what are going to be amazing songs rattling around my head.”

"Isn't that good?"

"No." Beca shook her head. She saw the perplexed look Cynthia gave her. “Dude, it’s like I have all these things in my head, but I can’t translate them to paper.” She waved her hands in the air. “Melodies are filling my head, but when I try to play them, they come out as hot garbage.” She took a quick drink of her whiskey neat. “I don’t think I will ever create another song.”

Cynthia Rose gave Beca a caring look. “Don't think like that; it's not very healthy to think like that. You’re going to create such amazing music.”

"No, you don't get it,” Beca took another sip. "I've been keeping myself distracted with mashups and mixes because I can’t think of anything but her. Yet, I can’t break out of this morass, because all I think about is her, and I can’t write any of it without her. It’s like I’m in a perpetual downward spiral.”

Cynthia Rose placed a comforting hand on Beca’s shoulder. She started to try more words of comfort but was barely three words in when Beca started again. “You know I used to think that I was just a normal person, who had this fucking amazing ability to create music. I thought it was just normal shit to be able to see this muse in my head and create music for her.”

Cynthia Rose sat a little straighter at this revelation. “What are you talking about?”

A low chuckle is Beca’s initial response. She then looked at Cynthia Rose. “I’ve never told anyone this, but when I started making music, whether a mix or an original song, I used to see this figure in the distance. I was always sure it was a woman, but I couldn’t see any real features. It was like I was on an empty beach, and they were on an outcropping of rocks out at sea.”

Cynthia Rose was riveted by what Beca was telling her.

Beca took another sip, then continued. “All my music was for that woman. She was my secret muse. Then Chloe walked into my life and my muse was no longer on that outcrop of rocks. She was on the beach next to me, and she was Chloe.”

“Damn,” was all Cynthia Rose could say before she threw back her own whiskey in one gulp. She signaled for a refill.

“Which is another part of the problem,” Beca continued.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t see my muse anymore,” Beca answered. “Neither as an anonymous figure, or as she is, or was...”

“Oh, shit...”

“Yeah...”

<{(0)}>

The unfamiliar sound of waves crashing nearby woke Beca from her slumber. She stirred slightly at the soothing sound and involuntarily relaxed at the feel of the soft bed.

Her eyes fluttered open and she immediately remembered where she was. More importantly, she immediately remembered why. Her head ached ever so slightly, which she attributed to drinking whiskey on an empty stomach. Even two or three whiskeys can mess with a person if they haven’t had anything to eat.

She pondered the sounds of the Pacific Ocean coming from outside her window. It was hard to believe how much had happened and how far she had traveled.

Less than two months ago she had also woken to the sound of another sea, but then she had been in a palatial hotel in Venice lying against Chloe; snuggled into her side, one arm over the redhead’s waist, and one of Chloe’s legs thrown own over her own. Beca remembered the feel of all of her against all of Chloe.

She desperately missed that.

She missed the feel of Chloe’s red hair falling lightly against her shoulder and neck, Chloe’s light breathing against her skin, the soft feel of her breasts against her back when she assumed the big spoon, the smooth feel of her abdomen under Beca’s touch when Beca was the big spoon.

Thoughts of Venice brought back memories of making sweet and passionate love together for hours the night before.

Now that seemed so lost; gone forever.

As she became fully awake, she wondered if there would ever be a break from these feelings. She doubted it. This was worse than anything. Before she had been missing a part of her heart but hadn’t realized it. Now that she knew what it was to have her soul whole and united, the missing half was a gaping chasm in her chest.

It was like a person who had been blind their whole life, had suddenly been able to see, but then have it cruelly taken away; now knowing what they have been missing their entire life. There wasn’t a single cell in Beca’s body that didn’t ache at the loss of Chloe’s presence.

It was with thoughts like that, Beca could tell today was going to be one of those days when all she wanted to do was just lay immobile in her bed. She felt the weight of her depression pushing down on her chest, suffocating her. The thoughts of Chloe and her absence left Beca wishing her mattress would simply swallow her whole.

Jesse knocked gently on the door. When there was no response, he knocked again. After a serious internal debate, and still with no response, he entered apprehensively. He entered with an upbeat look, trying to bring the positivity, but his face fell when he saw Beca lying listlessly on her bed.

“Oh, Beca,” he said, closing the distance between them. “What’s wrong?”

Beca raised her eyes to see his face. Her look silently conveyed the _‘Really?_ ’ that was unnecessary to say.

He sighed. “I mean, beyond the obvious.” Jesse situated himself on the bed next to Beca, as she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest.

Tentatively, Jesse reached out, his eyes silently asking for permission. A moment’s hesitation from Beca left his arm hanging awkwardly between them, but she finally acquiesced and allowed him to wrap his arm around her shoulders. More on muscle-memory than anything, Beca dropped her head to rest on his shoulder.

It was then that the unshed tears began to burn behind Beca’s eyes. She tried desperately to stop them from falling, but a single tear escaped and rolled down her cheek, and onto Jesse’s shoulder before she could stop it. Jesse’s grasp on her tightened.

“Please don’t cry,” Jesse whispered huskily. “Everything’s gonna be alright.” He began running one comforting hand up and down her back.

The combination of his words and tender touch only triggered an uncontrollable outpour of tears.

Jesse shifted so she could bury her face in his shirt, while he continued to hold her. Sobs wracked her body as he continued to whisper comforting words, and massaged up and down her back. However, no matter what he said or did, Beca just couldn’t stop crying.

When enough time had passed, and Beca was finally able to pull herself together enough to pull back and look up at him, she saw nothing but love and caring.

Jesse gave her a goofy smile as he affectionately wiped the tears from her face.

Then he took Beca’s face in his hands softly, forcing her to meet his eyes.

“Listen to me, Beca. I know you feel awful, and that sucks. But you have to remember this. I’m here for you; I’ve got your back. You are not alone in this. Don’t ever be afraid to come to me for anything.”

“Okay,” Beca replied in a small, choked voice.

“Okay, beautiful,” Jesse confirmed with a gentle smile.

“Jesse…”

“I’m not talking about that, Beca,” Jesse assured her, as he felt her pull away. “I’m just talking about being here for you.”

“Um, yeah,” Beca said as she did pull away. Before he could do anything else, she had pulled away and slid off the bed. She looked down and realized she was still dressed from the night at the bar with Fat Amy. She took advantage of this and scrambled for the door.

“Beca…”

“No,” she said quickly. “I needed to get up and shower, anyway. I’ll just see you later.” And before he could say anything else Beca was out of the door, making sure to close it to cut off anything he might say.

<{(0)}>

Beca made it to the front of the house, when the front door opened, and in walked Fat Amy. It was quite apparent that Fat Amy was still in the clothes she had worn out the night before.

The blonde Aussie took in Beca’s attire, which also was still the same clothes she had worn to the pub. Beca cringed at the wide grin that split Amy’s face. She held up her hand to forestall Amy, but it was of course too late.

“SHORTSTACK! I see you’re doing the walk of shame like me. I knew getting ya out to the pub would be the ticket,” shouted Fat Amy exuberantly

“What-no…”

Fat Amy swept Beca up before the smaller woman could say more. “I’m so happy for ya, Shortstack. Was it one of the blokes I had to turn down?”

“No! Amy!” Beca yelled.

Fat Amy set Beca down. “It’s okay, Shortstuff. They were some quality blokes. Just, you know, there’s only so much of me,” the blonde said with a slap to her belly.

“No, Amy! I didn’t go home with a bloke!” Beca sputtered.

“A Sheila?”

“Amy! I went home with CR,” Beca clarified.

“A bit surprising,” Fat Amy said with a thoughtful look. “But lesbehonest, she is a true black beauty.”

“Amy, I didn’t sleep with one of my assistants,” Beca practically was stomping her foot.

“Both of them then? Have to admit I didn’t think Flo swam that way, but to each their own,” Fat Amy rubbed her chin as if in thought.

“Amy, I didn’t sleep with either of my assistants!”

The Aussie scrunched her face as if she didn’t understand. Confused, she asked, “Then who did you have sex with?”

Just as Beca is about to explode, a noise behind Beca catches Fat Amy’s attention. Beca looked over her shoulder and caught sight of Jesse leaving her room. It was all too much, and the sound Amy made that told her that the Aussie was about to say something wholly inappropriate. Beca pushed past Amy and out the front door before she heard anymore.

She just needed air. Without slowing down, she speed walked away from the house, and down the beach.

<{(0)}>

“Hola, jefe!”

Beca turned to see Flo jogging over. It appeared that she was just finishing a run along the beach.

The young Guatemalan woman came up to Beca looking winded, but a smile on her face. Even before coming to a stop she said, “Buenos Dias, Beca.”

“Buenos Dias, Flo. How far did you run this morning?”

With a shrug, Flo answered, “I took it easy this morning, and just ran ten klicks…” She fell into step with Beca who resumed walking.

Looking over at Flo, but continuing to walk, Baca asked, “Klicks?”

“Kilometers,” Flo helpfully clarified.

“And what is that in miles? Sorry, trying to wrap my American brain around it,” Beca said, a bit chagrined.

“That’s okay. I still find myself naturally thinking in kilometers. It would be just over six miles.”

“And that was easy?”

“Sí,” Flo nodded.

“I definitely couldn’t handle that,” Beca said with a chuckle.

“Seguro que puede… Perdóname por favor, my apologies, what I meant to say, is that sure you can,” Flo said confidently. “You might consider it. It’s nice when you want to be on your own, clear your thoughts.”

“I might have to consider it; I could really use that,” Beca said, almost to herself.

They walked in silence for a time; Beca with nothing to say, and Flo not wanting to push too much. Still, when ten minutes had passed, Flo couldn’t help asking, “¿Como estas?”

Beca nearly looked startled by the question, almost as if she had forgotten that Flo was walking next to her. It took Beca a second to register the question. She looked at Flo and tried to formulate an answer. Finally, she just admitted, “I’m really not sure.”

Flo contemplated this answer for a dozen steps, and then asked, “What brings you out here?” She waved her hand at the beach.

“Oh. Uh, oh, um... well, I walk here, every now and then,” Beca replied. “Um, you know, to calm myself...” She looked at Flo, and almost shyly in her embarrassment admitted, “I love my friends, but... you know... sometimes, I um... need time for myself.”

“I get that,” Flo said. “We all need space from our loved ones, from time-to-time.”

“Mine especially,” Beca grumbled.

“Sí,” Flo said agreeably. “Your friends are loyal and love you to a fault, but…”

“They can be a bit much,” Beca said with a resigned chuckle.

“Un poco,” Flo held up her hand, indicating a small space between thumb and index finger. “I know it comes from a place of love, but…”

“Yeah,” Beca nodded. “Wish they could take a page from you and CR.” She sighed and looked at Flo.

With a shrug, Flo said simply, “We don’t love you.”

With hand to her chest in mock-hurt, Beca said an exaggerated, “Ouch. That hurt.”

“Don’t get me wrong,” Flo said, mostly sure Beca was taking it in good nature, but she is also their boss, so staying on her good side is important. “We really like you as a friend and a boss, but that means we have built in boundaries, clearly defined. It makes our interactions easier.” She looked at Beca with sincere honesty. “Your friends don’t seem to know your boundaries, and readily cross over them.”

Beca sighed. “Too true.”

They walked together for another minute in silence, before Flo asked, “Do you want more alone time, or a walking companion? I’m good either way.”

Beca considered the question, but settled on, “I think I want some alone time. No offense.”

“None taken,” Flo said with a smile.

“Could you do me a favor. Outside of CR, don’t tell anyone where I am. I have my phone, so you two can get ahold of me, but I could use some time away from all that _love_.”

“Sure thing, jefe,” Flo said with a laugh, as she jogged back towards the house.

<{(0)}>

Unfortunately, Fat Amy had found her. It seemed she had had her ‘ _boyfriends_ ’ on the lookout for a short scowling brunette.

Worse the boisterous blonde Aussie had convinced Beca to go to another bar. She had claimed it was providence that Beca had walked all the way to this particular dive; and it really was a dive bar.

The bar Fat Amy had convinced Beca to enter this time is decidedly different from any of her usual haunts back in the States. Stepping in from Beca’s Hollywoodesque life to this fringe working-class dive bar had been a bit jarring.

 _Matilda’s Grub House_ is the name over the door, and inside is wall-to-wall neon beer signs covering the wood paneled walls. And where there isn’t a neon sign there are pictures of famous Aussie rugby players, footballers, soccer and cricket players. No space is left unused.

It’s surprising to her American sensibilities that it’s smoky; everything is imbued with the smell of cigarette and cigar smoke, and is stained in a way that only comes from thousands smoking indoors for a couple decades.

On her way from the restroom to the booth she and Amy were sharing, Beca asked herself again how she let herself be convinced to come into this particular establishment. She really doesn’t want to drink; she really doesn’t want to talk to anybody. Coming in here really wasn’t the best idea. Beca really begins to question her decision-making ability as she has to sidestep an actual Aussie cowboy, with hat and everything, who just couldn’t handle his whiskey and is lying on the floor.

She is thankful she has had the good sense not to indulge in Matilda’s seemingly home-brewed spirits as she made her way to the secluded booth in the back corner, tucked behind a pool table, and next to an honest to God jukebox. She could appreciate the jukebox at least. No music from this century, but some good classics, and some from Australian artists she had never heard of.

As Beca made her way to the long, dark booth, she hoped that Fat Amy respected her desire to drink in peace, and not be treated to any of the boisterous blonde’s ‘boyfriends’. She realized quickly that that wish was for naught. Amy’s still seated in the booth, her back to Beca, deep in conversation with a trio of scruffy looking men who are sitting opposite of her.

Beca pasted her best bitch-face on, the one with the extra scowl, before she stepped up to Amy and asked, “Um, what’s this?”

Her blonde friend reacted smoothly, as she is wont to do. “And here is my much-needed drinking buddy! Shawshank! We’re having top-shelf _White Dog Malt Spirit_. It’s the drink that I’ve been telling you about,” she said without looking at Beca. Instead, Amy looked at the man directly in front of her. “Two shots for each us, my good man.”

“Amy, I’m not sure…”

“It’s just what the doctor ordered,” Fat Amy interjected.

The bearded man across from Amy nodded, and began pouring shots in glasses that had already been lined up. Fat Amy must have had them setup the moment Beca left for the restroom. She gave her blonde friend a stare, but Fat Amy easily ignored her, instead focusing on a nearly empty bottle of beer in front of her, which she quickly killed when the guy started to slide the shot glasses to everyone. Amy’s already guiding the first one to her lips before Beca has even been passed one.

Sensing an implicit challenge, Beca took her shots back to back as Fat Amy slammed her second glass down onto the table hard, bottoms up. Without a word, Beca mimicked the action, swallowing the liquor in a gulp, then slamming the glass down; it is a welcome distraction from the burn snaking down her throat and into her belly.

She wanted to cough; she’s proud that she didn’t.

The three men looked at her with what seemed like appreciation, and Beca felt their eyes burning into her like the White Dog did. Beca met their gazes head-on; she’s a badass after all, and she doesn’t back down to anyone.

She had been girding herself for this ever since Fat Amy had begun pestering her about going out. Amy was well intentioned, but her solutions to Beca’s depression seemed to be some combination of copious amounts of liquor and sex with random guys. While Beca really didn’t want either, Fat Amy really is a singular force of nature, and so Beca had, for the sake of her sanity, acquiesced to coming to the bar, though she was adamant nothing else was going to happen.

It’s just hard to prepare for such uncharted territory; especially when your well-meaning friend ignores all your wishes. And that is exactly what Amy did, again, getting drinks from some of her boyfriends; un-fucking-charted territory. Strangely enough, none of her grandmother’s etiquette lessons had covered this kind of social interaction.

“Thanks, Mike,” Fat Amy said, before ordering another two shots for everyone with a quick grin. And without a slur, Beca noted. The Aussie is really seasoned in holding her alcohol.

She turned to Beca as more shots are passed out. “Shawshank, why don’t you keep Mike here company, while I go off with Jack and Finn?” She waved at the other two men there. “Maybe, you can make a new friend.”

“She doesn’t need a new friend.”

Beca whips her head around, shocked to see Jesse standing just behind her. “And she doesn’t need this,” Jesse continued. He reached around Beca and took one of the newly refilled shot glasses. In one fell swoop he downed the contents. Jesse has never been much of a hard liquor drinker, and Beca could tell from his face he was fighting to keep down a gasp. Still, he fought through it, and slammed the glass down just like Fat Amy had.

“Beca, I think you should come home,” Jesse said with concern.

“Aww come on, Jesse,” Fat Amy said. “Let Shawshank alone. You know what they say, the best way to get over someone is to get under someone.”

“She doesn’t need to get over anyone,” Jesse responded.

The Aussie named Mike was then saying something, but Beca didn’t hear him. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She didn’t know what was worse, that Fat Amy was basically trying to throw her to the wolves, or that Jesse didn’t think she needed to get over Chloe.

Picking up her third shot and throwing it back; Beca smacked the glass back onto the wood table with extra force and unceremoniously shouted, “No!”

“No?” Both Fat Amy and Jesse’s face screwed up in confusion.

“No,” Beca repeated. She looked at Mike. “I’m not interested in a quick hookup, or whatever she’s promised you.” Beca then focused on Fat Amy. “I’m not interested in getting ‘under anyone’.” And last she turned to Jesse. “And I don’t need or want you saving me, or saying what I am or should be feeling. So, all of you, just NO!”

And with that, Beca spun on her heels, and stormed out.

<{(0)}>

Jesse could not stop pacing. He was worried about Beca. She had left in a huff earlier from the dive bar Fat Amy had dragged her to, and hadn’t been seen since. He had tried to get Cynthia Rose and Flo to go out and find her, but both had told him in no uncertain terms they only take orders from Beca. And possibly Aubrey because she scares them; and suggestions from Chloe, because she asks so nice.

Jesse had tried asking nicer, but they still said ‘No’. He had a suspicion that they were in contact with Beca, but refused to confirm it.

Normally Amy would just allow Jesse to pace until he wore himself out; it was quite entertaining. But she was also worried about Shortstack. It had been too long since she had checked in.

She understood Jesse loved Beca, but if his love was going to push her best friend away, then she needed to intervene. She couldn’t help thinking that if he hadn’t shown up, Beca would have followed her advice and shagged Mike, and all would be better.

“Jesse, if you don't quit pacing, you'll put a hole in the floor,” Amy said from her spot on the couch.

Jesse sighed and collapsed next to Amy. “I'm sorry. I’m just worried.”

“That's understandable, but Beca can take care of herself,” Fat Amy said confidently.

“But she shouldn’t have to,” Jesse said in frustration. “If you hadn’t taken her to another bar, she would be here safe with me.”

“Wo-wo-wo, hold on movie boy; let’s not be tossin’ about blame,” Fat Amy said. “I asked, she agreed.”

“You were pushing booze and sex,” he said with an accusatory tone.

“Two things known to dispel depression,” Fat Amy countered. “And again, she’s a big girl who can make her own choices.”

“I don’t know,” Jesse grumbled as he stares at the door nervously. “Where is she?” He kept glancing at his Apple Watch on his wrist, both for the time and for the chance Beca had sent a message.

He got back up to pace again, but a look from Fat Amy, and he sat back down. He pulled out his iPhone, and tried to read something on Instagram but couldn’t focus, so he again got up and paced a little more.

He didn't do anything else for more than a few moments, except for checking his phone for like the hundredth time in the last minute alone. Each time he looked and saw there was no message, he was ready to slam it on the floor.

Sure, he understood that Beca sometimes did this; needed her space. Knowing Beca was knowing she is Ms. Independence herself, and when she was stressed she might run a little. It wasn’t the first time Beca had needed space. And, yes, he trusted that Beca knew how to look after herself, but she had never been this late coming home before and he could feel himself panicking.

He knew he was driving himself a bit crazy with worry, but he couldn't help it. Beca had come to mean so much to him over the last few years, and he didn’t know what he would do if he lost her.

Settling on the couch again, he noted that Fat Amy had at some point acquired a cocktail of some type. “Where did you get that?”

“Oy, with you pacing back and forth so much, it was tiring me out, so I went and made a cocktail,” answered the boisterous Aussie. “You want one?”

“No, I don’t want a drink,” Jesse scoffed. “What if Beca needs us?”

“Doubtful, but if Shortstack needs me, I’ll be ready. I just needed some liquid refreshment to help pass the time.” She gestured towards Jesse. “I figured it was better than walking a couple miles worth of pacing.”

He shook his head, knowing that Fat Amy was probably right. The thing was, Jesse knew there was no one else out there like Beca, and that they still had a chance to have their life together. He just needed to be patient and she'd come around.

She would always come back to him; he was sure.

Another half an hour passed before Jesse heard someone at the front door, and he practically sprinted to the door as it opened. In walked Beca, dressed in the same clothes from the night before.

“Beca!”

“Shawshank!”

Beca flinched at the shouted greetings.

A sigh of relief escaped Jesse as he automatically pulled the petite brunette into a hug. “Oh, Beca, I was worried. Where were you?”

“Out,” was Beca’s only reply as she squirmed out of his hug.

“That’s it? That’s all you have to say?”

“I’m tired and I need a shower,” Beca shrugged. “Night.”

And with that Beca disappeared back towards her room, leaving Jesse befuddled and Fat Amy amused.

<{(0)}>

It's supposed to get better, or at least that’s what everyone says. That after a while, she'll just... get past it.

Beca doesn’t believe it. Lying in bed, deep in the night, there is little to reassure her.

How is someone just supposed to ignore the gaping hole in her soul? She can’t envision a world where she stops waking up in the middle of the night wondering why she can’t feel Chloe’s presence, much less having her tucked up next to her in bed.

Absently, Beca touches her fingers to her lips. And God help her, because the memories that come back to her are the softness of Chloe’s kiss, the brightness in her smile, the flush in Chloe’s cheeks and the slightest quirk up of the corner of her lips at the mere sight of Beca.

She remembers how a world of unknown feelings came into her life when the redhead appeared. Memories of how colors and vibrance seemed to mix into her vision at the mere entrance of Chloe into her line of sight.

Now the colors were drained away again.

Her heart is still raw, fresh from the wounds inflicted on it that night when Chloe was taken away to heal, and her tether to her was abruptly severed.

Maybe Beca had escaped the fight against Kommissar without any physical wounds or bruises, but she had not left it unscathed.

She wants to sleep, desperately wants to sleep, so when she wakes in the morning, this would all just be a bad dream.

The next thing she knows is waking up to the brightness of dawn peeking through her windows, and brushing over her eyelids. The morning is peaceful with the sounds of the ocean, and morning birds. It should be perfect.

It’s not.

Beca finds herself unable to open her eyes due to the burning pain where her heart is supposed to be, the pain of realization that it still wasn’t a bad dream.

And it hurts.

It hurts to live like this.

She can’t even shed a tear, as too many have already been shed.

<{(0)}>

Beca found herself sitting on the beach, waiting for the sun to rise. She had been sitting there for a couple of hours, thinking. Thinking about Chloe. Thinking about Jesse. Thinking about everyone else.

Just...thinking.

Her brain continued to run through different scenarios of how and when she would see Chloe again. Because she knew in her heart that she was going to see Chloe again.

Beca knew this for her heart told her she would; but sometimes her head became filled with other ideas. The idea that Chloe had succumbed to her injuries and was gone from her forever. The idea that Chloe had given up on them after being apart for so long.

“No,” Beca muttered out loud. “She waited two hundred years to find me again. This little bit of time is nothing.”

Beca watched as the sun broke the plane of the horizon. She sighed and wiped her face. She hadn’t realized she was crying until she pulled her hands away and felt moisture on her fingertips. She thought she was done crying.

Beca sat until the sun was now fully shining down on her. She looked out over the water and stood, dusting the sand from her sweat pants. She turned and looked back toward the house.

“I should probably get back,” Beca thought. “Or somebody might come looking for me.”

<{(0)}>

Beca heard voices coming from the kitchen when she walked in. She let out a heavy sigh and quietly tried to get to her room.

“Beca!” Jesse yelled as he walked out of the kitchen, causing Beca to jump.

“Dammit, Jesse,” Beca said. “You scared the hell out of me.”

“Sorry, babe,” Jesse said with a smile as he stopped in front of her.

“No,” Beca said, shaking her head. “I’m not your babe.”

“Sure, you are,” Jesse said and pulled her into a hug. “You’ll forever be my babe. It’s inevitable.”

“No, Jesse,” Beca said, pulling back from the hug. “I’m not your _babe_. I’m Chloe’s _babe,_ and I wished you’d remember and respect that.”

“Come on, Beca,” Jesse said, holding Beca by the arms to keep her from getting away from him. “You don’t even know if Chloe is still alive. She could have succumbed to her injuries and I’ll be the only one standing. So, of course, we’ll be together.”

“What the fuck did you just say to me?” Beca said, shoving him away from her. “How fucking dare you! Chloe is in hiding so she can heal after fighting that German vampire bitch. I know she is alive because I can feel her.”

Beca choked back a sob as she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She had just lied to Jesse. She could not feel Chloe; at all. And that scared her more than anything she’d ever had to face before.

Beca glared at Jesse before adding, “I don’t want to hear Chloe’s name pass your lips again. Do you understand me?”

Beca was shaking with anger at Jesse. Jesse let out a sigh and tightened his grip on her arms.

“Beca, your love and loyalties are misplaced. You only feel bad because the last time you saw Chloe the situation was very intense and she was hurt.” Jesse softened his voice and said, “You know I've heard relationships.... based on intense experiences... never work. So, it stands to reason that you and Chloe are doomed to fail.”

Beca stood frozen and stunned. Did Jesse just tell her that she and Chloe are doomed to fail?

While Beca stood in disbelief, Jesse pulled her to him by her arms. Beca’s hands landed on Jesse’s chest and were pinned between them.

Jesse looked down at Beca and when she looked up at him, he said, “I’m still here and I know you love me. I’m the one you have a future with.”

Beca pushed against him, but Jesse was stronger. Before she could stop him, he crashed his lips to hers. Beca continued to try and get away from Jesse, but was having difficulty with her hands still pinned between them.

Beca stopped struggling; she kept her mouth tightly closed and relaxed her body. Jesse took this as a sign she was giving in to him and loosened his grip to put his arms around her back. Beca took the opportunity to shove Jesse off her and slapped him across the face.

“Stay the fuck away from me!” Beca yelled and ran off toward the stairs.

Jesse stood there in shock and disbelief. He could do nothing but watch as Beca disappeared up the stairs.

<{(0)}>

Beca ran up the stairs and was heading toward her room when she ran into someone.

“Whoa, there, Shawshank,” Fat Amy said, grabbing Beca to keep her from falling to the floor. “What’s the hurry?”

Beca looked up at Fat Amy, breathing heavy. “Jesse just kissed me.”

“Oh, I see,” Fat Amy said and winked at her. “Got the fire going and you need someone to put out the flame.”

“What?” Beca said. “No. I just want to be left alone.”

“Come on, Beca,” Fat Amy said, misunderstanding what Beca meant by wanting to be left alone. “Why go the bat route when I know a place where you can have your pick of any bloke and have a naughty.”

Beca stared at Fat Amy. “What?”

“You Americans,” Fat Amy said, shaking her head. “You’re in Australia, learn to speak the language. I said, why would you go the self-love route when we can go to a place where you can have your pick of guys and have meaningless sex.”

“No, Amy,” Beca said. “The kiss didn’t get me all worked up and I don’t want to have sex with myself or anyone else. I just want you to leave me alone. I want you and Jesse to both leave me alone!”

Beca shoved Amy away from her and ran back down the stairs and out the door. She ran until she found herself back on the beach. She fell to her knees on the sand and tried to control her breathing.

Beca heard someone calling her name, and looked back over her shoulder. Cynthia Rose and Flo were running toward her.

“You okay, Beca?” CR asked as she and Flo caught up to her.

The two assistants knelt down next to Beca. Beca started shaking her head, and looked at the two women with tears in her eyes.

“Beca,” Flo said gently. “We heard you yelling and then run off. We’re worried about you.”

“What do you need?” CR asked. “What can we do to help you?”

Beca looked them in the eyes and asked resolutely, “Can you get me out of Australia without anyone knowing?”

**< {(0)}>**


	30. Finding Her Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca continues to heal both physically and mentally, and finds her voice with the help of an understanding friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello Pitch Perfect Fans.   
> We have our next chapter. Another Beca centric chapter, as she begins to find her voice again with the help of a friend.   
> BeChloeIsLegit and RJRMovieFan do not own Pitch Perfect or any of their characters, we just really like them.

* * *

“Would you like some more coffee?” Emily asked, holding a fresh pot in one hand as she looked at Beca.

“Yes please, thanks,” Beca said, holding her cup out.

Emily walked over and poured the coffee. “I’m going to put this inside and be right back.”

Beca nodded and Emily went inside.

Emily’s mother, Katherine, came out as she was going in. “Good morning, sweetie,” Katherine said and kissed Emily’s cheek.

Emily mumbled a “good morning” and continued on into the house.

“Good morning, Beca,” Katherine said. She stood looking out over her backyard. “How did you sleep?”

Beca turned a tired face to Katherine and shrugged. “Okay, I guess.”

The mother in Katherine came out, as she said, “Beca…” Her voice wasn’t intrusive, or accusatory, but it was laced with concern that comes from years of being a mother.

Recognizing the tone of Emily’s mother, but more importantly the concern she is showing, made Beca pause. “I actually did sleep well for a few solid hours. Which is more than I have done for a while,” she said earnestly. “I do appreciate you letting us hang out here for a while. I was beginning to feel closed in on with Jesse and Amy.”

“I’m sure they meant well,” Katherine said. “But I get it. Sometimes you just need to not be bothered.”

“Yeah,” Beca said quietly.

Cynthia Rose and Flo came outside, both carrying cups of coffee. They greeted Beca and Katherine and sat in chairs next to Beca.

Emily came out and looked at her mom. “Mom, Beca and I are going to work on some music again today. Did you need me to do anything before we get started?”

“I was going to ask for your help to work in the garden,” Katherine said. “Some of the veggies are ripe for picking.”

“I can help you,” Cynthia Rose said.

“So, can I,” Flo said. “It will get us away from our phones for a while.”

“Yeah,” Cynthia Rose agreed. “Jesse and Fat Amy have been blowing up our phones trying to find out where Beca is. We’ve had more calls and texts in the last two weeks, than we’ve had in the last two months.”

“I’m sorry,” Beca said and ran a hand through her hair. “I didn’t mean to cause everyone so much trouble.”

“Beca,” Katherine said. “You and the girls are no trouble. I love having you all here. I enjoy hearing the creative process you and Emily have going on. And I can’t wait to hear the finished song you’ve been working on.”

“Katherine’s right,” Cynthia Rose said. “We weren’t complaining, it’s just that they won’t accept any answer we give them. I have a feeling they may already be in L.A. or at least on their way there.”

Beca laughed. “I would love to see the looks on their faces when they find out I’m less than a half an hour away from them.”

“By the way, here is the number to our new phones,” Flo said, as she gave Beca a sheet of paper.

Beca accepted the paper, and then asked in confusion, “You have new phones?”

Flo smiled reassuringly, “Additional, though only you, Emily and her mother have this number.”

Beca looked at her assistants questioningly, “Why?”

“We began to worry; Jesse might try to track our phones. It’s why we had you change yours,” CR explained.

“All calls from our old phones will forward to these, but you, Emily, and Katherine will have distinct ringtones, so we’ll know it’s one of you calling,” Flo added.

“If Jesse does hit on the idea of tracking our phones, he’s in for a wild goose chase,” CR said, her smirk quite mischievous.

The smirk intrigued Beca, “Why?”

“We are paying a courier to carry them with him on his routes during the day. We have him stop by the studio two-three times during the day, and actually does deliver packages for us, but like CR said, if Jesse tries finding you through us, wild goose chase.” Flo looked quite pleased with herself; Cynthia Rose the same.

Beca just looked at them with a bit of awe. “I’m so glad you’re my assistants,” she thought for a second then enthusiastically said, “and my friends.”

“We are too, boss,” Flo and CR said simultaneously. “We are too.”

<{(0)}>

“Beca!” Jesse yelled as he banged on Beca’s front door. “Come on, Beca! I know you’re in there.”

Fat Amy stood back and watched as Jesse continued to bang on the door.

“Ahem,” Fat Amy said, clearing her throat. “She’s not here. Maybe she’s out getting food or something.”

“She left Australia two weeks ago,” Jesse said. “I think she would have done her grocery shopping before now.”

“I meant she might have gone to the diner,” Fat Amy said. “Which sounds like an exceedingly wonderful idea. She likes that diner just down the road. Why don’t we check there?”

Jesse looked at Amy. “That’s not a bad idea.”

“Yes!” Amy shouted and started toward her car. She stopped when she noticed Jesse wasn’t following her. She looked back and Jesse was staring at Beca’s door. “Are you coming or what?”

“I just remembered,” Jesse said and narrowed his eyes as he looked at Amy. “You live here with Beca. Is that why you’re trying to lure me away? Because she’s inside and you don’t want me to see her. Is that it?”

“You’re right,” Fat Amy said. “I do live here and that’s how I know there is no food and no Beca in there. And, I’m hungry so I’m going to the diner. You can come with me or stand here like an idiot, knowing Beca’s not inside. Your choice.”

Amy turned away and started walking to her car. Jesse sighed and hurried after Amy.

<{(0)}>

“So, I had a thought last night,” Beca said. “I changed the beginning lyrics a bit. Tell me what you think about this.”

Beca started playing the guitar she had been holding and sang the song’s beginning.

 _Every time I think of you_  
I always catch my breath  
And I'm still standing here  
And you're miles away  
And I'm wondering why you left  
And there's a storm that's raging  
Through my frozen heart tonight  
I hear your name in certain circles  
And it always makes me smile

 _I spend my time_  
Thinking about you  
And it's almost driving me wild  
And that's my heart that's breaking  
Down this long-distance line tonight

 _I ain't missing you at all_  
Since you've been gone away  
I ain't missing you  
No matter  
What my friends say

Beca stopped and looked at Emily. “So, what do you think?”

“I like it. Will the drums keep the beat and the guitar control the tempo?”

“I think so,” Beca said. “I’ll record new vocals over the music we already have. See how it sounds.”

“Good,” Emily said. “I have some additional lyrics I want to run by you.”

“Let’s hear them,” Beca said.

Katherine and CR stood near the door to the back porch and listened as Emily and Beca worked on their song.

“It sounds pretty good,” Katherine said.

“Yeah,” Cynthia Rose agreed. “Beca and Emily work really well together. I think this is good for both of them. Especially, Beca.”

“Emily told me a little about what happened to her in Germany,” Katherine said. “But I know she’s holding something back.”

“What do you mean?” Cynthia Rose asked cautiously. “What would she be holding back from you?”

“I don’t know,” Katherine said. “Call it mother’s intuition I guess.”

“I’m sure if she had something to tell you, she would,” Cynthia Rose said.

“I guess,” Katherine said, but couldn’t help feeling something was being kept from her.

<{(0)}>

Jesse didn’t trust Amy and went by Beca’s place several times over the next few weeks. He ran into Cynthia Rose and Flo at the diner a week after the first time he went to Beca’s looking for her. They wouldn’t give him any information on her whereabouts. He’s sure they know where she is, but they haven’t responded to any of his texts or calls.

Jesse and Benji met for coffee and the topic of conversation was Beca; again. Jesse was lamenting the fact that Beca still wasn’t responding to his texts or calls.

“Maybe you need to just wait for her to come to you,” Benji told Jesse. “She has to come back to L.A. at some point, right?”

“I guess,” Jesse said.

“Beca needs space, so give it to her,” Benji said. “Stop blowing up her phone, as well as CR and Flo’s. They’re not going to tell you anything and Beca’s not answering anyone, so it’s best to let her work things out and come to you.”

“You’re right,” Jesse said.

“I’m going to Emily’s for the day,” Benji said. “I haven’t seen her in a while. We’ll talk again later.”

“Okay,” Jesse said. “Have fun and give Emily my best.”

“Will do,” Benji said, and left Jesse sitting in the coffee shop.

Benji drove the short distance from L.A. to Tarzana and parked in the driveway. Benji picked up the bouquet he had brought for Emily and made his way to the front door and knocked.

Katherine answered the door and was surprised and shocked to see Benji standing there.

“Hello, Katherine,” Benji said. “Is, um, Emily home?”

“Um, hello, Benji,” Katherine said with a nervous smile. “Please come in.”

Benji nodded and entered the house. Katherine followed him in and told Benji she’d be right back.

Benji stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room. He could hear music, but it stopped abruptly.

“Emily must be writing again,” Benji mumbled out loud.

A moment later, Emily came rushing into the living room. “Benji, hi. What are you doing here?”

“Hi, Emily,” Benji said and held up the flowers. “These are for you.”

“Thank you,” Emily said, taking the bouquet. “Um, do you want to sit?”

“Is everything okay?” Benji asked as she sat down.

“What? Oh, yeah,” Emily said. “Everything is good.”

“Shit!”

“What was that?” Benji asked, looking in the direction Emily had just entered from.

“Oh, um, that was, uh, just my mom,” Emily stuttered. “She probably stubbed her toe or something.”

“Funny,” Benji said. “It sounded a lot like Beca.”

“What? Beca?” Emily stuttered and stumbled over her words. “Nooo, why would you think that?”

“It’s okay, Em,” Beca said as she and Katherine walked into the room.

“Beca!” Benji said and jumped up. “I thought that sounded like you.”

“Hey, Benji.”

“Everyone’s been worried about you.”

“If by everyone you mean Jesse and Fat Amy, I know,” Beca said. “I wanted to be left alone and they couldn’t grasp the concept, so I had CR and Flo get me away from them.”

Benji stood there looking at Beca. “Have you been here the whole time?”

“Yeah,” Beca said and sighed. “Benji, I need to ask a really big favor.”

“You don’t want me to tell Jesse or Fat Amy where you are.”

“Um, yeah. I know Jesse’s your best friend, but Emily and I are working on some songs and I don’t need him or Amy constantly badgering me about getting over Chloe. It’s too disruptive and no matter what they say or do, I can’t just get over Chloe.”

“I get it, Beca,” Benji said. “I won’t say anything. I promise.”

“Thank you,” Beca said. She surprised herself when she rushed into Benji’s arms and hugged him. “Thank you.”

Benji was a bit taken aback, but hugged the petite brunette, saying, “You’re my friend, too.”

“Do you want to stay for dinner, Benji?” Katherine asked, smiling at the young man.

“I’d love to,” Benji said as he released Beca. “Plus, I had hoped to spend the day with Emily.”

Emily smiled at him, then looked at Beca with puppy dog eyes. “Do you mind if we take a break for the rest of the day?”

“I don’t mind,” Beca said. “CR and Flo were planning to come back today. They have some papers from the studio I need to look over.”

“Great,” Benji said and smiled at Emily. “Would you want to get some ice cream?”

“I’d love to,” Emily said.

“Have fun you two,” Beca said as they hurried out the door.

Beca let out a sigh and flopped down on the sofa. Katherine came over and sat next to her.

“Are you okay?” Katherine asked.

“Until Chloe comes back, I don’t think I’ll ever be okay,” Beca said. “And, it’s not just Chloe. I miss Stacie, too. She’s one of my best friends and the one person I would be able to talk to about Chloe without being told to get over her.”

“I’m not Stacie,” Katherine said. “But I am a good listener. Been known to give some pretty good advice, too.”

Beca smiled at Katherine. She thought for a moment and began talking. She told Katherine about everything that happened in Australia with Jesse and Fat Amy.

“He just kissed you?” Katherine asked. At Beca’s nod, she added, “I hope you slapped him.”

“I did,” Beca said and chuckled. “Surprised both of us.”

The two women grew quiet and sat in a comfortable silence.

“Do you believe Chloe is still alive?” Katherine asked suddenly, causing Beca to jerk her head to look at Katherine.

Beca thought for a moment. “I, uh.”

“It’s okay if you don’t,” Katherine said. “It doesn’t mean you don’t love her.”

Beca took a deep breath and let it out. “I keep going back and forth. I believe that she’s still alive and will come back to me, because she promised she would. And Chloe always kept her promises. But, then another part of me can’t sense her and I’m afraid it’s because she isn’t.”

Beca wiped at a tear that fell down her cheek. Katherine put her arm around Beca’s shoulders.

“What do you mean by you can’t sense her?” Katherine asked.

“Um, we, um, had, have such a strong connection,” Beca stammered. “I can feel her when she’s not around. I just feel like I would know if she suddenly wasn’t alive somewhere out there.”

Katherine nodded her head and Beca relaxed.

Everyone had promised they would not tell Emily’s mother, or anyone who didn’t already know, anything about Chloe, Aubrey, Lily, and Stacie being vampires. It could put them all in danger if the information got out.

“Keep believing she’s still alive,” Katherine said. “Keep believing until you hear from Stacie or Aubrey telling you otherwise.”

“I miss her so much,” Beca said, and leaned into Katherine’s shoulder as sobs wracked her body.

Katherine pulled Beca closer to her and let her cry.

<{(0)}>

“I’m telling you,” Fat Amy whispered conspiritably, “she’s in there.” To emphasize the point, Amy jabbed her finger at the building across the street.

Jesse, sitting in the passenger seat of Amy’s car looked towards where she was pointing. He, of course, recognized the building, having visited it on a number of occasions. “Beca’s studio? You think she’s hiding out in her studio?”

“It makes perfect sense,” replied Amy. “What does Beca always retreat to when she’s upset, or feels like her life is spinning out of control?”

Amy gave Jesse a pointed look, letting him know that her question wasn’t rhetorical. Tentatively he replied, “Music?”

“Damn straight!” Fat Amy emphasized this with a slap to the top of Jesse’s thigh.

Jesse nodded and thought surprisingly that Fat Amy might be onto something. Beca’s go-to place is music. The studio did actually make sense. Now he just hoped he would spot her, and get a chance to apologize, and then maybe Beca would see just how sincere he really is.

<{(0)}>

Beca strummed the guitar as quietly as she could. The song came to her head and she wanted to get on down on paper before she lost it again.

Beca hummed the melody and stopped to write down the notes. She fixed her fingers on the strings and sang softly to herself.

 _There's a ship out_  
On the ocean  
At the mercy of the sea  
It's been tossed about  
Lost and broken  
Wandering aimlessly  
And God somehow  
You know that ship is me  
'Cause there's a lighthouse  
In the harbour  
Shining faithfully  
Pouring its light out  
Across the water  
For this sinking soul to see  
That someone out there  
Still believes in me

Beca stopped and made some notes before starting again. She had just played about three notes when she was startled by a voice.

“Beca?” Katherine asked from the doorway. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m sorry,” Beca said. “I was trying to be quiet.”

Katherine walked out and sat in the chair next to Beca. She stretched a bit and covered a small yawn.

“It’s okay,” Katherine finally spoke. “I guess it’s a mom thing. You kind of always know when something isn’t quite right.”

Beca smiled at that. “I suddenly find myself able to start putting melodies to paper without it sounded like garbage. My muse may not be near, but she’s working for me again. Oh, God! That sounded so cheeseballs.”

“I think it’s lovely,” Katherine said. “I only heard a part of the song but it sounds good. I especially like the last two lines about someone being out there and still believing in you.”

“Yeah,” Beca said a bit embarrassed. “Chloe has that effect on me. I thought I had lost my way a bit with my music. She has a way about her and I can feel her in my head as well as in my heart now. I’ve got so many song ideas and they’re starting to come out of me again.”

“I’m happy for you,” Katherine said. “I can’t wait to hear the finished version. But I think you need to sleep. Lack of sleep will do nothing but frustrate you when you’re trying to make music. I have to get after Emily all the time about it. That girl will stay up all night trying to get a song to be perfect the first time out. Writing songs is a lot like life. You need to learn when to give it a rest.”

“Thank you,” Beca said. “I need someone to give me a swift kick in the ass sometimes.”

“It’s what us moms do,” Katherine said. She stood and looked down at Beca. “Give yourself a break; that will still be in there in the morning.”

“You’re right,” Beca said. “Plus, I need Emily’s help with some of the lyrics.”

Beca stood and picked up the papers she had been working on. She held them in one hand as she grabbed the guitar in the other.

Katherine moved to go into the house. She held the door for Beca and Beca entered. Katherine closed the door and followed Beca into the hallway. Katherine turned toward her room and stopped when Beca called her name. “Do you need anything, Beca?”

“Um, no,” Beca answered. “I know it’s early, but I think I’m going to call it a night.”

“That’s fine, you’re our guest. If you need anything, including rest and solitude, just say,” Katherine assured the petite woman.

“Um, thanks, uh, goodnight,” Beca said. “And, thanks again.”

“Sleep well, Beca,” Katherine said before entering her own room.

<{(0)}>

The worst part of a stakeout, Jesse was beginning to learn, was all the waiting that was involved; especially when the waiting with Fat Amy, who had a tendency to chew with her mouth open and slurp her drinks. They’d been there for hours, waiting for any sign of Beca, but had seen nothing yet.

Through the whole time, Jesse stayed mostly silent. Amy, of course the whole time, attempted to create conversation, even if just with herself, and make bad puns while Jesse remained stoic.

It finally grew too much for him. In exasperation he said, “I didn’t know how boring stakeouts can be.”

“What?” Fat Amy asked. “Are you saying you’re getting sick of me already?”

Her eyes flick back between the studio doors to the clock on the car dashboard. “We've only been here a couple of hours, Jesse... We could be here a lot longer.”

Which Jesse knows; of course, he knows. And it's not like he has an alternative strategy. Still, sitting in Fat Amy’s rental car is not Jesse’s idea of fun. Then, because he has been cooped up in a Prius for a little over three hours, he's getting stiff. To relieve some of the tightness, he laces his fingers together, pushed his arms out as far as they'll go before turning his hands and repeating the maneuver. He cracks his knuckles and he pushes till his shoulders threaten to pop out. Then he pushes up as much as he can against the roof of the car. When he has stretched as best, he can while remaining in the car, he settles back in his seat, and looks back towards the studio. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Fat Amy staring at him. “Sorry,” he said with a bit of a blush. “Just getting a bit stiff.”

“I so miss Stacie at moments like that,” Fat Amy said. “She would have had a field day with that.”

“Ha, ha,” Jesse sarcastically laughed.

“Wait! Look! There’s CR and Flo!”

“Where?”

Fat Amy excitedly pointed to the door of the studio, and indeed, it was Cynthia Rose and Flo walking up to the building.

“Any sign of Beca?”

“Not that I can see,” Amy replied. “Should we go confront them?”

Jesse shook his head. “No. They won’t give her up, and they might warn her to stay away.”

“Fine,” Amy sighed.

<{(0)}>

“You take me to such nice places, Flo,” Cynthia Rose said sarcastically.

“What? I love that place,” Flo replied.

“You love the waiter, and the way his backside looks in those black slacks,” CR responded.

“True, but I caught you checking out the bartender,” Flo countered.

“She was a nice addition,” CR nodded thoughtfully. Suddenly, she got the feeling they were being watched. CR restrained herself from looking around and risking drawing attention to herself and Flo, but she did want to warn her best friend.

They were within sight of the studio, and it was broad daylight, so she felt confident that they could make it to the secure building without incident.

She casually increased her pace, and stepped in front of Flo to open the door. Flo smiled and said, “Gracias.”

As Flo moved past into the doorway, CR gently grabbed her by the wrist to slow her as she passed by. Flo knew something was up immediately. CR leaned in and whispered, “I think we’re being watched.”

“Are you certain?” Flo asked, eyebrows furrowed.

CR gave a slight shake of her head. “No,” she whispered without moving her lips. She casually looked about as she followed her friend and partner into the building.

“Let’s get to Beca’s office,” Flo suggested. “We can see the whole street, but the tinting makes it difficult to see in. We might be able to spot whoever is out there.”

“Right behind you,” CR agreed.

The duo went past the receptionist with just a wave of their badges, and through security with ease. The two had in the time since their return to the states, made themselves known to the people at the label and studio, as they looked after Beca’s interests.

They took the elevator up to the fifth floor, and quickly made their way to Beca’s office. Betsy, the receptionist, waved as they came by. They waved back and gave an excuse of an urgent call for their rushing through.

“We don’t want to break the heart of the poor girl,” Flo said as she closed the door to Beca’s office. “She has such a crush on you.”

“Please,” CR blew raspberries as she made her way towards the large windows behind Beca’s desk. “She doesn’t have a crush on me.”

“Oh, please,” Flo said, following her friend to the window. “That girl gets the biggest doe eyes whenever you walk by.” Flo snickered as she noted Cynthia Rose’s blush.

The two situated themselves at the windows so they could see the entire street. They then patiently scanned the street and surrounding buildings for anything out of the ordinary.

It took five minutes, but Flo was the first to spot it. “There!” She pointed where she was looking.

CR followed her pointing finger, and saw Fat Amy step out of a silver Prius with a bunch of trash. “Son of a bitch,” CR breathed as she watched the blonde Aussie dump the trash, she was carrying into a garbage can, and then walk over to the passenger side of the Prius and talk to the person inside.

“They are on a stakeout,” Flo observed as she watched Amy have an animated conversation before taking something from the person in the car, and then making her way over to the In-and-Out Burger place down the street.

CR looked over to Flo. “What do you bet Jesse is the person in the passenger seat?”

“Oh, it’s definitely him,” Flo replied. “This actually works for us.”

“How so?”

The Latina smirked. “We can keep an eye on those two, even as we get our work done, and we know they are not bothering Beca.”

Cynthia Rose broke out into a huge smile. “When you’re right, you’re right.”

<{(0)}>

Another three uneventful hours pass by, excruciatingly slowly. Unless you count the bickering about what music to play, or what to get from the In-and-Out Burger down the street, absolutely nothing of interest has happened.

Night had fallen, and traffic inside the building had dwindled to nothing. There had been no sign of Beca, and no further sign of Cynthia Rose and Flo. Darkness of the night seemed to be just a stark reminder of how much a long shot this seemed to be. In sheer boredom, Jesse slumped down lower in the passenger seat of Fat Amy’s rented Prius and sighed dramatically.

Fat Amy just stared out the windshield and didn't turn; didn't so much as glance in Jesse’s direction. She did feel a need to provide regular commentary. “Still no sign of her.”

“This is stupid,” he declared. He looked over at Amy in the driver’s seat and pointed towards the building. “She’s not there.”

Fat Amy scowled, but her eyes never wavered from watching the studio. She remained resolute as she said, “You're stupid.”

“Wow!” Jesse’s eyes grew comically wide. “That's your comeback?”

Slumping forward to rest her head on the steering wheel, the blonde Aussie turned her head and glowered at him. “Shut up, I'm tired.”

He gestured toward the steering wheel. “Then we should go already.”

Fat Amy scoffed as she returned to her previous position. “She’s in there. I just know it.”

“She’s not in there,” Jesse said definitively.

“CR and the other one is in there,” Amy pointed out.

“Yes, Flo and CR are in there, but that doesn’t prove Beca’s in there,” he said in exasperation.

“I’m her best friend, and I say she is!”

“Well I dated her, and I know she isn’t!”

Amy let out an annoyed puff of air and returned to ignoring Jesse while watching the studio. Silence reigned supreme for an indeterminate amount of time. Too long for Jesse’s taste.

“We've been on this dumb stakeout all day! I’m not doing an all-nighter too! It’s a waste of time!”

“I’m telling you, Beca’s in there,” Amy said through gritted teeth.

“I’m done,” Jesse huffed.

“What?”

Jesse ignored the shocked look on Fat Amy’s face as he opened his door and climbed out.

Fat Amy bent over, and looked up at Jesse, and asked incredulously, “You’re just gonna give up?”

Looking down at her, Jesse felt a bit bad. He and Amy were sort of a team; both really worried about Beca. But he also knew that Beca wasn’t in that building. “Look, Amy, you keep following this angle, and I will try a different approach. This way we’re covering more bases.” He thought for a second, then added, “If I find anything, I’ll call you.”

With that he closed the door to the Prius, and walked off into the night.

<{(0)}>

“We have movement,” Cynthia Rose said as she gestured with her chopsticks.

Flo looked up from her carton of Mongolian Beef, and smiled. “You called it; it was Jesse. By the way, great idea getting dinner delivered from Hunan Express.”

“Totally felt like a Chinese food type of night,” Cynthia Rose said with a wave of her chopsticks. “Looks like our boy is taking off.”

Flo looked out to confirm. “Do you think they are going to rotate?”

CR shrugged. “It would make sense, but he seemed to be in a huff.”

“Should we head home?”

“I’m ready,” CR answered with a shrug. “Should we head out the back?”

“Sí,” Flo said with a nod. “I really don’t want to talk to either of them at the moment.”

“Amen to that.”

<{(0)}>

It’s a long night for Amy, but she feels it’s worth it. She really fucked up with Beca, and she sees her time in the Prius as penance.

Absently, Amy taps her fingers on the steering wheel, as she keeps her eyes on Beca’s office window; at least she thinks it’s Beca’s window. She’s trying to remain focused, even as she absently hums along with the song on the radio.

She had tried staying up all night, but she had succumbed to sleep at about 10:30, and had only woken up thirty minutes ago at 7:05.

Amy tried to relax and get comfortable, but she’d been behind the wheel of the still-mostly-new rental car all day and night, and there just wasn’t any way that sitting in a Prius for that long can be comfortable. Still, as the morning sun rises higher on the horizon, she tries to ease her shoulders back against the driver’s seat to relieve some of the stiffness.

She is drumming her fingers erratically on the dashboard, when she just about has a heart attack. A knock on the passenger side window scared the living shit out of her.

With hand to her chest, Fat Amy looked to her right and saw Cynthia Rose and Flo bent at their waists, smiling in through the window. Flo holds up a Starbucks coffee cup.

Fat Amy lowered the passenger side window, and asked, “Do you want to give me a heart attack?”

“Nah,” CR replied. “We were just wondering if you wanted a coffee?” Flo held the coffee out toward Fat Amy.

Fat Amy looked at it skeptically, but after a couple seconds consideration, she took it. “Thanks,” she grumbled before taking a sip. Her mood actually lightened as she took a second sip.

“So, Ames, whatcha doin’?”

Fat Amy eyed Cynthia Rose warily. But she’s tired, and really uncomfortable, so she goes for her tried and true Fat Amy bluntness. “I’m looking for Shortstack, and as her best friend I know when she needs to hide from the world, she goes to her music, so I know she’s in there.” She pointed towards the studio building with every other word.

“Um, Amy, that makes a lot of sense,” Flo started.

“Surprisingly,” Cynthia Rose muttered under her breath.

“And, while you’re correct about Beca escaping to her music, you should know she’s not here,” Flo continued.

Fat Amy gives them both a look, as if she’s trying to read their faces. Then she got this crazy look. “You guys. You guys! You almost had me. Ha, ha! She sent you, didn’t she? She doesn’t want to see her best friend suffering out here. Let her know, this is in part me showing her how sorry I am; though I do think my plan to have meaningless sex was the correct strategy.”

Flo and Cynthia Rose just stared at the blonde Australian. They were really not sure what to take from the very earnest, but possibly crazy Aussie.

“For the real, Ames, Beca is not in there,” Cynthia Rose said as she pointed towards the studio.

“Riiiight,” Amy dragged out the word as she gave an exaggerated wink.

“No, really,” Flo said. “CR is right. Beca isn’t in there.”

“Right now,” added Amy. “I know how this goes.”

“Ames, listen to us, we’re telling the truth. Beca isn’t in the studio.”

“You almost had me there, but then I remembered what you said earlier, which tells me all I need to know,” the blonde Aussie said in her best mimic of sounding reasonable.

Cynthia Rose looked at Flo trying to figure out what Fat Amy was talking about. She held up her hands as she said, “I never said anything about Beca’s whereabouts.”

Amy frowned. “It was implied.”

“Yeah, but you implied it,” Cynthia Rose countered.

“You inferred it; you mean.”

“That – what?

“Yes, that. Okay, you totally inferred it. Which means that what I said is actually true.”

Cynthia Rose grimaced; wrinkling her nose as she muttered, “I’m so confused.”

“So am I,” responded Flo.

<{(0)}>

A few days later, Fat Amy was still on her stakeout. Since CR and Flo knew what she was doing, she parked closer to the building; only leaving for short periods of time to go home to shower and change. She never went at the same time and always during regular business hours.

Fat Amy knew if Beca was going to leave the studio, she would do it when there were very few people around. A time during which nothing usually happened. A time when only those up to no good were out and about. Beca would only come out at night.

Cynthia Rose and Flo notified the security office that Fat Amy would be parked on the premises. They told them not to bother her, that they would be handling the situation.

Cynthia Rose and Flo would sit in Beca’s office and watch Amy’s car. They decided to have some fun with her.

A couple of times they would have two pizzas delivered and tell the delivery guy to make sure Amy saw Beca’s name on one of them. He was to always deliver Amy’s to her car and then deliver the second one to the building.

They laughed the first time when Amy jumped out of her car and grabbed the second pizza box to look at who it was for. They could just make out her smirk as she nodded her head and looked up to where Beca’s office was, sure in the knowledge that Beca was really there.

Fat Amy had taken to using the restroom in the studio building. CR and Flo knew her bathroom schedule by heart.

One day when Fat Amy came in to use the bathroom, a courier entered behind her and went to the receptionist desk.

“I have a delivery for Beca Mitchell,” the courier said, nearly causing Fat Amy to get whiplash at the speed in which she whipped her head around.

Amy tried to make herself inconspicuous and hid behind a potted plant. She watched as the courier stood by the reception desk, waiting.

After a few minutes, Cynthia Rose showed up and spoke with the courier. She signed the clipboard the courier presented to her and handed her a large envelope.

“I knew it,” Fat Amy whispered when Cynthia Rose looked at the package and went back up to Beca’s office.

Fat Amy hurried to the bathroom and then rushed back out to her car. Cynthia Rose and Flo watched out the window to see Fat Amy doing some kind of what they thought was a victory dance.

Cynthia Rose and Flo laughed and high-fived each other.

<{(0)}>

While Cynthia Rose and Flo were entertaining themselves by messing with Fat Amy, Jesse wasn’t faring so well.

Benji was getting tired of dodging Jesse. Jesse was always calling and asking him to hangout, which meant ‘please let me talk to you about Beca.’

After a few days, Jesse was worse off than Benji knew.

Jesse hadn’t shaved. His clothes looked like he had slept in them even though he looked like he hadn’t been sleeping. His eyes were red and unfocused.

Benji sat in his living room and watched as Jesse paced back and forth like a caged animal.

“She’s got to be close, right?” Jesse asked. “Fat Amy was right about one thing. Beca always buries herself in her music when she’s upset. So, it stands to reason she’s writing.”

“You’re right,” Benji said tiredly.

“The big question is where?” Jesse continued talking. “Did I tell you Amy is staking out the studio? She really believes Beca is hiding in there.”

“That makes sense,” Benji said.

“It does,” Jesse said. “But, it doesn’t. It’s too obvious. She would be someplace you’d least expect her to be. Like at a friend’s house.”

Benji nodded, “I’m sure that’s it.”

“Right,” Jesse said, nodding his head. “Now, what friend of hers is close by and can handle Beca’s moods while she’s writing?”

Jesse stopped his pacing. He looked at Benji and Benji looked back at him.

“What?” Benji asked. “I don’t know where she is. I’ve only seen you and Emily over the past week.”

“I was thinking she might be with Calamity,” Jesse said. “She worked with Beca on the European tour and was always making suggested changes to the set and stuff. I bet she’s working with her on her music.”

“I think you might be right,” Benji said quickly. “I mean, I haven’t seen her at Emily’s or anything, so that makes sense.”

“What?” Jesse asked, confusion on his face. “Why would you say something like that?”

“Like what?” Benji asked.

Jesse’s face lit up as a thought came to him. “Does Emily know where Beca is?”

“What? No,” Benji said. “I mean. She might but not really. No, I don’t think she does.”

Jesse narrowed his eyes and looked at Benji. “You know something, don’t you?”

Benji ran his hands down his face and looked at Jesse. “Like what?”

“Like where Beca is,” Jesse replied.

“I do not know if Beca is at Em-,” Benji’s mouth snapped shut. “I, uh, mean, I don’t know where she is.”

“Oh, my God!” Jesse yelled. “She’s at Emily’s? This makes perfect sense. I can’t believe I haven’t thought of this before now. Imagine that. She’s been at Emily’s this whole time”

“Yes,” Benji sputtered. “I mean, no. No, no she isn’t there.”

“You can’t lie for shit,” Jesse said with a laugh. “I’m going to Emily’s and get my girl.”

“Jesse, no!” Benji said. “Please don’t. She wants to be left alone.”

“She wants to be left alone by the rest of the world,” Jesse said with a smile. “She’ll want me to come find her. It will be so romantic.”

Jesse started pacing again while Benji tried to stop him from doing anything stupid.

“I’ll go home and shower,” Jesse continued talking. “I’ll put on something nice and stop at the florist and get her some flowers. Her favorites are lilies. Then I’ll get her favorite candy. This will be perfect.”

“Jesse, please don’t do this,” Benji pleaded.

Jesse stopped and ran over to Benji. He grabbed the young man in a hug. “Thanks, man!”

Jesse let Benji go and rushed out the door. Benji stared after him for a moment before pulling out his phone.

Benji found Emily’s number and made the call. As soon as Emily answered, Benji said, “We have a problem.”

<{(0)}>

An hour after leaving Benji, Jesse was ready to make the twenty-minute drive to the Junks’ place. He left his apartment and stopped at the florist and then at the chocolate shop Beca loved. He placed his purchases in the front seat and pointed his car toward Tarzana.

Jesse parked his car in front of the Junk house. He looked in the rearview mirror and ran his hands through his hair. He smiled and checked his teeth. He gave himself a wink and got out of the car, grabbing the flowers and candy as he did so.

Jesse smoothed out his shirt and made his way to the door. He knocked and stood back waiting for someone to answer.

The door opened and Katherine Junk looked out at Jesse.

“Hello, Mrs. Junk,” Jesse said with a boyish grin plastered on his face. “I know Beca is here and I’ve come to see her.”

“Jesse,” Katherine said. “Please come in.”

Jesse entered and looked around. Katherine closed the door and walked over to the sofa.

“Please sit down, Jesse,” Katherine said, sitting down and indicating the spot next to her on the sofa.

“Um, could you just get Beca for me, please?” Jesse said. “I’d greatly appreciate it.”

“Beca’s not here,” Katherine said

“Yes, she is,” Jesse said smugly. “Benji told me.”

“Take a look around,” Katherine said. “You won’t find her here.”

Jesse’s smile faltered. “But, Benji-”

“Sit down, Jesse,” Katherine said firmly. “We need to talk.”

<{(0)}>

Jesse slowly walked into the living room with his head down; the flowers and candy hanging loosely from his hands at his side.

“She’s not here,” Jesse said.

“I told you that,” Katherine said. “Now, sit down.”

Jesse took a deep breath and let it out. He set the flowers and candy on the table in front of the sofa and sat down. He ran his hands through his hair and sat back.

“Why are you here?” Katherine asked.

“To get Beca,” Jesse said.

“Why?”

“Because I love her.”

“Even though she loves someone else?”

“Don’t say that,” Jesse said and jumped up.

“Sit down.”

Jesse looked at Katherine and slowly sat back down.

“She does love me,” Jesse said. “We are destined to be together.”

“How many times has she told you she wanted to be left alone. She snuck out of Australia to get away from you for God’s sake.”

“She left to get away from Fat Amy,” Jesse snapped out. “Amy was suffocating her with her stupid idea to hook up with anyone and everyone.”

“She left to get away from the both of you because you wouldn’t listen to her when she said she wanted to be left alone,” Katherine said.

Jesse wiped his face and looked at Katherine.

“I need you to listen to me very carefully,” Katherine said. “Beca loved you once.”

“She still does,” Jesse said adamantly.

Katherine held up her hand to quiet him. “No, she doesn’t. She did, but now she’s in love with someone else. What you are doing is not healthy.”

Jesse scoffed and looked away. “Look at me,” Katherine said forcefully.

Jesse reluctantly turned back to look at Katherine.

“Beca is in love with Chloe and she’s in pain over it. She believes that Chloe is out there somewhere and it’s slowly killing her inside not knowing if she’s even alive.”

Katherine took a moment to let Jesse digest what she said. “She wanted people to leave her alone. She wanted you to leave her alone. She’s found her muse again and has been writing. She and Emily have been working together on several songs for a new album. Music is her release. It’s the only thing that is keeping her sane.”

“So, I was right,” Jesse said. “She is here.”

“Was,” Katherine said. “She was here, but not anymore. Much like Australia, she left so you would leave her alone. Jesse, she doesn’t love you like she once did. She’s told you this and yet you still keep trying to force her to love you back. Love doesn’t work like that.”

Jesse wiped at the tears that sprang to his eyes.

“I know it’s hard to let go of someone you love,” Katherine said. “But you need to let go so you can start healing.”

“Beca hasn’t let go of Chloe’s love,” Jesse said.

“That’s because they are both in love with the other,” Katherine said. “Neither of them is suffering from a one-sided love.”

“But, she’s my happy ending,” Jesse said thickly.

“No, she’s not,” Katherine said. “Let her go, Jesse. Your Chloe is out there. Go find her.”

“I, I can’t,” Jesse said as the tears started to fall. “I’ve been in love with Beca since the day I met her. We are supposed to be together.”

Katherine gave Jesse a sad smile. “That’s what you think is **your** movie happy ending, Jesse. In large part because you have refused to let go and start healing. Beca’s happy ending is Chloe. If you truly love Beca, let her go. Be Beca’s friend. If you don’t, you’ll lose her forever.”

* * *

**< {(0)}>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Songs used  
> Missing You by John Waite  
> When You Come Back to Me Again by Garth Brooks


End file.
